


Without Even A Word, You Change Me

by vixxsparalleluniverse



Series: The Light at the End of the Path [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Kim Donghyun | Gong Myung, Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - Prison, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bathtub Sex, Beta Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Beta Nakamoto Yuta, Beta Qian Kun, Beta Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Beta Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Beta/Beta, Beta/Omega, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Childhood Trauma, Discrimination, Domestic Violence, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infertility, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Jaehyun's Dimples™, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, More characters to be added, More ships to be added, More smut tags, More tags to be added, Mpreg, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Omega Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Omega Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Omega Lee Taeyong, Omega Moon Taeil, Police Brutality, Polyamory, Pregnant Sex, Rimming, Smut tags, Strangers to Lovers, anyway end of smut tags, appearances of other idols, bruh its filthy woohoo, chaebols, controlling parents, end of smut tags part 2, hinted chenji, hinted nomin - Freeform, hinted past markhyuck, hinted renhyuck, hm we will see in the sequel, i'm just going to post the first few chapters to see how it does, it gets real angsty folks, mentioned - Freeform, more like Strangers to Friends to Lovers, oh god this is a big fic, tags will be refined at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 173,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxsparalleluniverse/pseuds/vixxsparalleluniverse
Summary: Kim Doyoung (Kim Dongyoung) had a solid life plan: get a PhD, pay off his family debts, settle down with a full time position at a hospital, and get married to his college sweetheart, Seo Youngho (Johnny Suh). That plan got thrown out of the window when the Jungs, the most powerful family in Seoul, offered Doyoung's parents one billion won for Doyoung to marry their son, Jung Jaehyun, and provide them with an heir to continue their alpha bloodline.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Jonghyun | JR/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: The Light at the End of the Path [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881631
Comments: 278
Kudos: 670





	1. ©vixxsparalleluniverse

**Author's Note:**

> Ah shit, what should I say? Welcome to an angst filled fanfic because I am slowly giving up on life because of this freaking pandemic. Please stay inside for god sakes, let’s slow COVID-19 down. Can’t believe this shit is happening when I am graduating high school this year. So I am projecting angst on Dojae again as they are forced into an arranged marriage and Doyoung is bullied relentlessly by Jaehyun’s family (and Jaehyun being too afraid to stand up for his husband). Note that Jaehyun and Doyoung are staying with Jaehyun’s parents as Jaehyun’s dad is preparing him to become the CEO of their family company.
> 
> Some of the events that happen in this fic are unfortunately true, as this fic is partly inspired by my parents’ rather messed up marriage. My dad is living separately for us for work reasons and my heart hurts for my mum, who is taking care of three kids (+ her niece) alone. Mom, you are so strong and I am forever grateful. I emphasize on the most part because some events are fictional (aka Doyoung’s relationship with Johnny before his marriage or Jaehyun being the heir to a huge company).
> 
> Another thing is that I am testing the waters of the ABO universe! So this is a new thing for me and I am excited. So there will be heat sex, possible rut sex, mpreg and mating. So be prepared for some horrible inaccuracies. And there are many side ships!
> 
> Title from Suho’s “Let’s Love” as I cried listening to his solo album many times. I highly recommend it as EXO is an incredibly talented group.
> 
> Also I want to dedicate this story to a special person, named L, who has inspired me every single day to work hard on this story with encouraging words and wholesome memes. L, you inspire me everyday and I am so grateful to have you as a friend.
> 
> Enjoy!

This work is pure fiction.

The author does not own the characters Lee Taeyong, Moon Taeil, Johnny Suh, Nakamoto Yuta, Qian Kun, Kim Dongyoung, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, Jung Yoonoh, Dong Sicheng, Kim Jungwoo, Wong Yukhei, Mark Lee, Xiao Dejun, Wong Kunhang, Huang Renjun, Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck, Na Jaemin, Liu Yangyang, Zhong Chenle, Park Jisung

However, the original characters do belong to the author. Any similarities to a person living or dead is purely coincidental and is not intended by the author.

This story is not meant for any profit. It is merely for the sake of enjoyment. All the events following the story are purely the imagination of the author. Any similarity to any events in real life is purely coincidental and is not intended by the author.

No part of this publication may be reproduced, distributed or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording or any other mechanical methods, without the prior written permission of the publisher, except in case of brief quotations embodied in critical reviews and certain other noncommercial users permitted by copyright law. For non-profitable use, please seek permission from the author.

If the story is being copied, reproduced or transmitted in any forms or by any means, it shall be reported to the author immediately.

This story is not meant to offend any kind of people. If you find any part of this story offensive please seek author.

This is meant for all people (except for author).

by @vixxsparalleluniverse

All Rights Reserved

Copyright

© 2020 @vixxsparalleluniverse


	2. Character Guide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a list of every character who appears in this story, starting from main characters to cameos. There will be more characters coming soon.
> 
> Information shared:  
> \- Name  
> \- Photo (if I can fit it in) (the photos of the OC’s are a visual representation of how I think they look like)  
> \- Age  
> \- Rank (alpha/beta/omega) and Genes (ex: AA for true alpha, OO for true omega)  
> \- Scent (if applicable)  
> \- Occupation (if applicable)
> 
> I hope this becomes useful to all readers!

**Main Characters** : 

**Kim Doyoung (birth name Kim Dongyoung)**

******Age** : Early 20's

 **Rank** : Omega (OO)

 **Scent** : Strawberries

 **Occupation** : former med student (forced to drop out to raise his sons), house husband

**Jung Jaehyun**

**Age** : Early 20's

 **Rank** : Alpha (AA)

 **Scent** : Oranges

 **Occupation** : CFO of Jung Enterprises (heir to the company)

**Jung Junghwa (Original Character)**

**Age** : Mid 40's

 **Rank** : Alpha (AO)

 **Scent** : Opium

 **Occupation** : COO of Jung Enterprises

**Jung Jaesook (Original Character)**

**Age** : Mid 40’s

 **Rank** : Alpha (AA)

 **Scent** : Cedarwood

 **Occupation** : CEO of Jung Enterprises, owner

**Kim Dongwoon (Original Character)**

**Age** : Mid 50's

 **Rank** : Alpha (AO)

 **Scent** : Black Cherries

 **Occupation** : multitude of jobs, stopped working after earning Junghwa's check

**Kim Dahyun (Original Character)**

**Age** : Mid 50's

 **Rank** : Omega (OO)

 **Scent** : Apple Pie

 **Occupation** : multitude of jobs, stopped working after earning Junghwa's check

**Kim Jungwoo**

**Age** : Early 20's

 **Rank** : Omega (OO)

 **Scent** : Lavender

 **Occupation** : coop student working at an elementary school

**Suh Johnny (Korean name Seo Youngho)**

**Age** : Early 20's

 **Rank** : Alpha (AO)

 **Scent** : Mint

 **Occupation** : university student majoring in business, heir to Suh Records

* * *

**Side Characters** : 

**Lee Taeyong**

**Age** : Early 20's

 **Rank** : Omega (OO)

 **Scent** : Vanilla

 **Occupation** : university student majoring in dance

**Nakamoto Yuta**

**Age** : Early 20's

 **Rank** : Beta (BB)

 **Scent** : None (betas don’t have scents in this version of ABO but they can smell scents and submit to an alpha’s anger pheromones)

 **Occupation** : university student majoring in sports medicine (former soccer player)

**Ten (real name Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul)**

**Age** : Early 20's

 **Rank** : Beta (BB)

 **Scent** : None

 **Occupation** : university student majoring in dance

**Qian Kun**

**Age** : Early 20's

 **Rank** : Beta (BB)

 **Scent** : None

 **Occupation** : university student majoring in medicine

**Moon Taeil**

**Age** : Mid 20's

 **Rank** : Omega (OO)

 **Scent** : Honey

 **Occupation** : university student majoring in vocals, owner of NCT's Sandwich Shop

**Dong Sicheng**

**Age** : Early 20's

 **Rank** : Omega (OO)

 **Scent** : Pineapples

 **Occupation** : university student majoring in traditional Chinese dance, employee at NCT's Sandwich Shop

**Wong Yukhei**

**Age** : Early 20's

 **Rank** : Alpha (AO)

 **Scent** : Rosewood

 **Occupation** : model, face of Vogue Korea

**Wong Kunhang**

**Age** : Early 20's

 **Rank** : Beta (BB)

 **Scent** : None

 **Occupation** : bodyguard of Jaehyun (eventually becomes Doyoung's)

**Xiao Dejun**

**Age** : Early 20's

 **Rank** : Beta (BB)

 **Scent** : None

 ** **Occupation**** : employee at a local baby store

**Choi Jihoon (Original Character)**

**Age** : Late 50's

 **Rank** : Beta (BB)

 **Scent** : None

 **Occupation** : main butler of the Jung mansion

**Kim Donghyun (Gong Myung)**

**Age** : Late 20's

 **Rank** : Alpha (AO)

 **Scent** : Pine

 **Occupation** : successful actor but under a controlling company

**Jeon Jungkook**

**Age** : Early 20’s

 **Rank** : Alpha (AO)

 **Scent** : Sandalwood

 **Occupation** : senior head of finance at Jung Enterprises

**Kim Jonghyun (JR)**

**Age** : Early 20's

 **Rank** : Alpha (AO)

 **Scent** : Ocean Breeze

 **Occupation:** famous underground rapper

**Min Yoongi (AgustD)**

**Age** : Mid 20's

 **Rank** : Alpha (AO)

 **Scent** : Mocha

 ** **Occupation** : **famous underground rapper

* * *

** The Children: **

**Jung-Kim Jeno**

**Age** : 4 by the end of the story, 20 in the epilogue

 **Rank** : Alpha (AO) (Junghwa ran an illegal test to confirm that Jeno’s secondary gender was alpha)

 **Scent** : will be determined when he experiences his first rut (unknown)

**Jung-Kim Donghyuck**

**Age** : 4 by the end of the story, 20 in the epilogue

 **Rank** : Alpha (AO) (Junghwa ran an illegal test to confirm that Donghyuck’s secondary gender was alpha)

 **Scent** : will be determined when he experiences his first rut (unknown)

**Jung-Kim Chenle**

**Age** : newborn by the end of the story, 15 in the epilogue

 **Rank** : will be determined at the age of 18

 **Scent** : will be determined when he experiences his first heat/rut

**Jung-Kim Sungchan**

**Age** : 5 in the epilogue

 **Rank** : will be determined at the age of 18

 **Scent** : will be determined when he experiences his first heat/rut

**Seo-Moon Minhyung (Mark Suh)**

**Age** : 4 by the end of the story, 21 in the epilogue

 **Rank** : will be determined at the age of 18 (confirmed to be Alpha (AO))

 **Scent** : will be determined when he experiences his first heat/rut (unknown)

**Kim-Wong Jaemin**

**Age** : 4 by the end of the story, 20 in the epilogue

 **Rank** : will be determined at the age of 18 (confirmed to be Omega (OO))

 **Scent** : will be determined when he experiences his first heat/rut (unknown)

**Kim-Wong Jisung**

**Age** : 14 in the epilogue

 **Rank** : will be determined at the age of 18

 **Scent** : will be determined when he experiences his first heat/rut

**Huang Renjun (adopted by Yuta and Sicheng)**

**Age** : 20 in the epilogue

 **Rank** : Omega (OO)

 **Scent** : Unknown

**Osaki Shotaro (adopted by Yuta and Sicheng)**

**Age** : 6 in the epilogue (not mentioned, sorry)

 **Rank** : will be determined at the age of 18

 **Scent** : will be determined when he experiences his first heat/rut

**Liu Yangyang (adopted by Kun and Ten)**

**Age** : 20 in the epilogue

 **Rank** : Beta (BB)

 **Scent** : None

**Kim-Lee Minki**

**Age** : 5 in the epilogue

 **Rank** : will be determined at the age of 18

 **Scent** : will be determined when he experiences his first heat/rut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The photos couldn't fit in (I've always had a problem posting photos on AO3 and this is no exception) but I hope this helps :D


	3. Introducing Kim Doyoung

“Pencils down!” the professor stated sharply, the cluttering of pencils dropping filling the room. “That is the end of the exam. Hand in your papers, and have a good summer!” The professor saw his students file in a line to toss their papers down and rush out the doors. Kim Doyoung was one of the first ones to leave, pumping his fist up when he exited the science building.

“Finally done, Doyoung?” someone asked, swinging an arm around Doyoung’s neck.

“Yeah I am, Yuta hyung, I am so done with uni.” Doyoung answered, pushing Yuta away. Nakamoto Yuta was one of Doyoung’s closest friends, a Japanese transfer student studying sports medicine. “I can finally graduate and go to med school. Can’t wait to help my parents now.” Yuta nodded in understanding.

“I know the drill, Kim, I’m just happy that you are going to meet your goals soon.” The pair walked towards their usual lunch place, where Yuta said that their other friends were waiting at.

“You’re meeting your goals as well, hyung, it’s the closest to playing sports again.” Doyoung tried to tread over the fact that Yuta wasn’t capable of playing football anymore, after a bad leg injury. Yuta would always assure Doyoung that he won’t be sad about it but Doyoung knew better. “Sports medicine is so interesting, I wish I did something that intriguing.”

“Come on, Doie, you’re an omega becoming a doctor. You’re so freaking awesome.” Yuta pushed open the door of the lunch place, brightly greeting the cashier, who waved back shyly.

“That doesn’t matter unless we lived in the 20th century.” Doyoung scoffed and saw a group of people wave at them.

“There are our med students!” the shortest yelled.

“God, Ten, could you be any louder?” another hissed, giving an apologetic glance towards the cashier.

“It’s ok, Taeyong-sshi.” the cashier assured. He met eyes with Yuta and looked down, face bright red. The group laughed at Yuta burning red as well.

“Shut up guys, we just finished our chemistry exam.” Yuta hissed and the reactions were even louder. “Did you order the sandwiches yet?”

“No, we were waiting for you guys because Johnny hyung said that he cannot eat without his _precious_.” Ten answered, making a poor imitation of Johnny’s voice. The tallest, Johnny Suh, rolled his eyes and Doyoung smiled softly at him.

“Seriously Johnny? You waited for me?” Doyoung asked and Johnny nodded, opening his arms to embrace Doyoung.

“Ew, couples.” Ten gagged. Doyoung glared at Ten from Johnny’s shoulder and the Thai male rolled his eyes. “Anyway sit down and find your ideal sandwich.”

“Ok Ten, don’t be bitter that Kun rejected you again.” Taeyong teased and Ten’s face burned red from embarrassment.

“He said that he has no time for dating, being the medical major he is.” Ten answered, the beta’s face still red.

“And if you didn’t tease him for his way of speaking Korean, he won’t be making up these excuses.” Yuta added, avoiding Ten’s attempts of hitting him.

“Guys, let’s order our sandwiches now, let’s not stress Sicheng out.” Johnny remarked and everyone listened to the only alpha, not wanting to continue arguing over nothing.

In their friend group, Johnny was the only alpha, Yuta and Ten were betas and Taeyong and Doyoung were omegas. Although Johnny barely does it, his alpha status could easily shut up people. Doyoung rested his head on Johnny’s shoulder, waiting for the others to order. Johnny noticed his silence and pressed his lips against Doyoung’s temple.

“Are you alright, baby?” Johnny mumbled. Doyoung made a noise in agreement.

“Just can’t believe I’m getting my bachelor’s now. One step closer to becoming a doctor. I can finally be the son my parents can be proud of.” Doyoung answered, lowering his voice so the other three couldn’t hear.

“Doie, your family’s validation isn’t what matters, the fact that you are helping them is worth it at the end. Your happiness matters the most.” Johnny assured his boyfriend for the nth time. Doyoung didn’t respond and everyone was ready to order.

“How much would you pay to see me stuff this entire sandwich in my mouth?” Yuta asked.

“None, you will choke and look like an idiot in front of Sicheng.” Taeyong responded.

“Nah, dudes like this shit. Twenty thousand won.” Ten answered.

“You’re on.” Yuta said and Taeyong sighed, getting up to order the sandwiches, gathering everyone’s order on his phone. The rest of the afternoon consisted of Yuta trying and failing to stuff his sandwich, Ten cackling and recording the mess, Taeyong regretting his life choices and Johnny and Doyoung watching the scene fondly. Nearly two hours later, Yuta left with Ten and Taeyong, slipping his phone number in Sicheng’s apron pocket. Johnny and Doyoung stayed behind, the younger’s head still on Johnny’s shoulder.

“We should go home, bunny.” Johnny said, looking outside to see the sun set. “You worked hard on your chemistry exam.” Doyoung lifted his head up groggily and saw the eatery empty, except for Sicheng washing the dishes in the back.

“Yeah, we should.” Doyoung responded, getting up with Johnny. The couple left after saying their goodbyes to Sicheng, walking to their apartment near campus. Opening the door, Doyoung and Johnny entered their bedroom and Doyoung plopped on their bed, tossing his phone on the nightstand.

“Doie, come on, we should shower.” Johnny chastised, striding towards the bed to try to get Doyoung up.

“Don’t wanna.” the omega whined in response, too tired to get up. Johnny sighed in defeat and left a kiss on Doyoung’s lips.

“Fine, just wait for me then, baby.” Johnny left towards the bathroom and Doyoung curled on the bed to wait for Johnny. Eventually, the younger got up and trudged to the closet, opening it to steal one of Johnny’s hoodies. Since he went to his exam in sweatpants, Doyoung kept those on and took off his shirt to replace it with the hoodie. The scent of Johnny covered Doyoung like a blanket, mint filling up Doyoung’s senses. Doyoung went back to lay on his bed, grabbing his phone to scroll through. He scowled at the conversation between him and his dad, filled with short responses and clipped answers.

_‘Is Abeoji really embarrassed that his youngest is an omega?’_ Doyoung thought bitterly, closing the messages app. His older brother, Donghyun, was the ideal alpha son, using his status and good looks to score a successful career as an actor. Donghyun couldn’t send money to their parents due to his controlling management so Doyoung was the only child that could help. But his rank made his parents look down on him. While the omega mulled through his thoughts, the bathroom door opened and Johnny exited with his pajamas on.

“Doie?” Johnny asked, snapping Doyoung out of his daze. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, just tired.” Doyoung responded, closing his phone. Johnny nodded in understanding and got on the bed. Doyoung went to hug Johnny close, resting his head on Johnny’s broad shoulder. “Youngho.” Johnny hummed, hearing his Korean name. “What will I gain from being a doctor? My parents’ validation? To help my family make ends meet? Proving those stereotypes wrong and becoming an omega doctor?”

“It’s true that you will get all of those, but as long as you are happy, that’s all that matters.” Johnny looked up at the ceiling, sharing his boyfriend’s worries.

“It would be worth it. Those sleepless nights studying, forcing myself to like science instead of music, the stress, hyung.” Doyoung held Johnny tighter, feeling his eyes prickling with tears.

“I know, Doie, I know.” Johnny kissed the top of Doyoung’s head. “But you know that I will always be by your side. If your family won’t validate you, my mum is happy to adopt you.” Doyoung laughed at that, thinking fondly about Johnny’s mom.

“I would be happy to be adopted by Mama Seo.” Doyoung looked up at his boyfriend, who was smiling fondly at him. “I love you, Youngho.”

“Love you too, Doie.” Johnny and Doyoung met in a soft kiss, Doyoung feeling himself fall deeper in love with Johnny Suh. While they kissed, Johnny pulled Doyoung on top of him, the mixture of mint and strawberries filling their senses. Soon after, Johnny was eating Doyoung out, the younger grabbing the alpha’s hair for the ride.

“Johnny.” Doyoung moaned out, hands gripping tighter. The omega snapped out of his lust when his phone rang, the younger grabbing it to see his father calling. “Stop please.” Johnny complied, hesitantly removing himself from between Doyoung’s legs. Doyoung quickly sat up on the bed, swiping the answer button.

_“‘Son, we need to talk on Saturday.”_ Doyoung’s father announced without a greeting. Doyoung made a confused noise at that. _“No questions, this is important stuff I can’t explain through the phone. You will be here at 2pm, no need to bring that boyfriend of yours.”_

_“Alright, I will be there.”_ Doyoung replied, completely lost.

_“Of course you will be, goodnight.”_ Doyoung’s father abruptly ended the call and Doyoung stared confusedly at his black phone screen.

“Doie? What’s wrong?” Johnny asked. Doyoung looked up to see his boyfriend wipe off the omega’s slick from his face. “Was that your father?”

“Yeah it was. He said we need to talk on Saturday. And you cannot come.” Doyoung answered. “I have no idea why he added that detail in but I hope this won’t be about anything bad.”

“I hope not either.” Johnny agreed. He laughed a little and Doyoung made a confused noise. “The mood is ruined, isn’t it?” Doyoung scoffed and smacked Johnny’s arm.

“Of course it is, this is my dad we are talking about.” Doyoung giggled and Johnny smiled. “We should sleep now, John, I’m tired now.”

“Alright, baby.” Johnny let Doyoung cuddle next to him, watching his boyfriend fall asleep. Doyoung fell asleep that night, filled with trepidation of what his father needed to talk to him about. Knowing his father, it can't be anything good.

*in a house by the outskirts*

"He agreed to meet on Saturday and he will not bring that boyfriend of his." a man announced to his wife. His wife nodded and the man settled down on a beaten up chair, sipping his fourth beer. "One billion won for my son's hand in marriage. This is going to solve all of our problems."

"But honey, I am not sure what she wants him for. She just knows his occupation and rank." the wife said and the man rolled his eyes.

"How did you not get it, my wife? She wants him to produce an heir, why else would she ask for an omega son?" The man tossed his beer bottle away. "He will finally be useful, both as a person and an omega."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was chapter 1! In this one, the entire chapter was fictional, from that one brain cell floating in my head. The scenes from my parents' marriage life will be mentioned in the author's notes of that chapter and all of those scenes will involve the stereotypical evil mother-in-law aka Jaehyun's mom.
> 
> Next chapter is setting up Jaehyun's side of the story. He is a business major in a relationship with someone (not telling yet for dramatic reasons) and he is on his way to tying the knot with his other half. So that's the basis.
> 
> Sorry for the teensy smut, there will be a lot more so have fun with that, yeehaw. And more angst, yes, and feelings and evil mother-in-laws. You will pretty much hate all of the characters because they are dumb.
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a great day! :D


	4. Introducing Jung Jaehyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai and welcome back to another chapter! I am furiously typing this on my phone as my laptop is refusing to connect to the internet and I have a shitton of school work to do. Quarantine ain't stopping my teachers from assigning work and trying to get our asses to graduate.
> 
> So this is Jaehyun's introductory chapter and yes, this will have angst and it will coincide with Doyoung's. I am exploring underrated ships so you will be seeing a lot (ranging from Johndo to KunTen in the last chapter) of those ships. Warning that topics like infertility, pregnancy, domestic abuse, abuse of power and discrimination against omegas are talked about in this chapter, Jaehyun's mom is a fucking bitch basically.
> 
> Enjoy!

"One iced Americano for Mr. Jung Jaehyun." the errand boy stuttered out, placing the cold drink on the desk.

"Thank you, Minhyun." Jung Jaehyun said politely, making the shy errand boy crack a smile. "Calm down, I'm not like my dad."

"Alright." Minhyun responded and left with a smile on his face. Jaehyun sipped his coffee and turned back to his emails. His eyes glanced to a photo frame, smiling when he saw his boyfriend's bright expression. Feeling motivated, Jaehyun opened a report and analysed it. In his working haze, his landline rang sharply and the CFO picked it up.

_"CFO speaking."_ Jaehyun greeted and the person on the other line was the receptionist.

_"Mr. Jung, a food delivery is coming to your office."_ the receptionist stated in a monotone voice.

_"But I didn't order anything."_ Jaehyun's voice had confusion laced in it, the alpha looking at the clock and seeing that it was 3pm.

_"That is what I am told. And he was pretty convincing."_

_"Alright Joohyun noona, thanks for telling me."_ Jaehyun closed the call with the receptionist, still confused. "I am thinking of someone who normally does that." The door opened and Jaehyun smiled widely seeing the person at the door.

"Delivery for Jung Jaehyun!" the person cheered, closing the door.

"I was just thinking of you, sweetie." Jaehyun remarked and the person shook his head.

"You should be working, not thinking about me." the person responded and placed a bag of food on the desk. "I just wanted to see my boyfriend after teaching."

"How were the kids today, Jungwoo? They didn't bother you?" Jaehyun saw Jungwoo's eyes brighten and the omega started talking away about a fight between two of his students.

"But then I saw the two playing blocks after naptime." Jungwoo concluded, leaning back against the chair. Jaehyun was barely listening, the older staring away at his boyfriend. "Yah, you weren't even listening."

"You're so cute, Woo." Jaehyun remarked like he doesn't say that every single day.

"I know." Jungwoo gave Jaehyun a cute smirk and the alpha had to prevent himself from cooing annoyingly. "Any plans for the rest of the day?"

"I should finish this and we can head out for dinner." Jaehyun answered, looking back at the report he was working on. Jungwoo hummed in understanding.

"Ok, I will wait." Jungwoo rolled the extra chair next to Jaehyun and leaned in to see the computer screen.

"Yah, that will distract me even more." Jaehyun chastised, his view of the computer screen blocked by Jungwoo's red locks. Jungwoo laughed as a result and leaned away from the screen.

"Fine, I will play Animal Crossing at max volume to annoy you." Jungwoo grabbed his bag to take out his Nintendo Switch.

"Whatever you want, Snoopy." Jaehyun pecked Jungwoo's cheek and directed his eyes to the screen again. After a few hours, going into overtime, Jaehyun's phone rang again and the CFO saw that it was his mother. Jungwoo saw the caller ID and shared scared glances with Jaehyun.

"...I think you should pick it up, she is a one-call or combust woman." Jungwoo said hesitantly and Jaehyun picked up his landline to press it against his ear.

_"Jung Jaehyun, my office, now. And bring your boyfriend, I know he is there with you."_ Jaehyun's mother, the current COO, hissed and Jaehyun heard the call cut off. The alpha's hand started shaking and Jungwoo took the phone away.

"Jae?" Jungwoo asked, seeing his boyfriend look nervously at him.

"Eomoni wants to see us." Jaehyun answered in a small voice. Jungwoo felt himself get nervous as well, scared to find out what Jaehyun's mother wanted. It took the omega forever to get her approval, ranging from multiple gifts to homemade food. The alpha woman (arguably the strongest one out there, being one of the few alpha women to give birth to a child and live to tell the tale) eventually warmed up to him but not in the way a normal mother would.

"It's gonna be fine, Jae, don't worry." Jungwoo and Jaehyun got up to leave Jaehyun's office, going across the deserted hallways to reach the COO's office. A gold plate with the name _Jung Junghwa_ engraved shined in front of the couple, scaring Jaehyun more. "Baby relax, it won't be too bad." Jungwoo extended a hand to knock the door and it opened to reveal Junghwa's assistant staring back at them, the couple noticing a large bruise on her face.

"Kyungri noona…" Jaehyun started and the assistant ran out the door, cupping her bruised cheek.

"Oh there you two are, Romeo and Juliet are here to worsen my day." a cold voice drawled and the couple turned their gazes towards a middle aged woman tapping her nails on the wood of her desk. "Come inside, children, Eomoni won't bite." The two complied, not wanting to piss off Junghwa further.

"Eomoni, is there anything wrong?" Jaehyun asked, stopping at her desk. Junghwa got up and picked up a file.

"All I want is for my Jaehyun to run this company, to take after his father's pathetic ass, and produce an heir with a beautiful, fertile omega." Junghwa started, giving the pair a beautiful smile. That smile turned into a scowl and the COO shoved the file towards Jaehyun. "Unfortunately, one of those qualities doesn't apply to your boyfriend." Jungwoo's heart rate quickened when he saw the file, unsure as to how Junghwa found out about it and had access to his medical information.

With shaky fingers, Jaehyun opened the manila folder and saw Jungwoo's medical information. In the most recent update, the file read: "Took pap smear and urine test; diagnosed with infertility". Jaehyun felt betrayal stab him, looking towards Jungwoo, who was close to tears.

"An omega that cannot get pregnant." Junghwa spat, eyes flaring gold. Her opium scent was overwhelming, darkened due to her anger. "That's fucking pathetic if you ask me. They are meant to be fucked and bred but this one!" Junghwa grabbed Jungwoo's shirt and pulled him closer to her. "Cannot do the one thing an omega is supposed to do. Such a pathetic excuse of an omega." Junghwa let go of Jungwoo's shirt and the omega stumbled back. Jaehyun was frozen, overwhelmed by everything. Jungwoo let himself fall on the ground and pressed his thighs against his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs.

"I'm so sorry, Jae, I was gonna tell you but it was so hard." Jungwoo sobbed and Junghwa barked out a laugh.

"You weren't going to tell him, you knew that he was going to leave you. If he didn't, he knows that I will stop at nothing to get the perfect heir." Junghwa hissed. "And you, little alpha." Junghwa directed her gaze towards Jaehyun. "I am going to find you a suitable, fertile…" Junghwa emphasised on the word, glaring at Jungwoo. "...omega and you will be marrying him or her by the end of this year. And dump this sorry excuse of a person." Although Jaehyun was hurt by this, he loved Jungwoo no matter what. But his mother was the only person he could never stand up to.

"Jae…" Jungwoo mumbled brokenly and Jaehyun snapped out of his daze. Junghwa was staring him down and Jaehyun felt himself submit to the older alpha.

"Yes Eomoni." Jaehyun mumbled and bowed towards her. Junghwa looked satisfied and she settled back in her chair.

"Get out, I don't want to see your miserable asses." Junghwa opened her phone and her scent died down, ending the rift. Jungwoo rushed out of the room and Jaehyun followed him.

"Jungwoo, baby, I'm sorry-" Jaehyun started but his hand was smacked away.

"You pathetic alpha, why can't you stand up for yourself?" Jungwoo hissed, the pair standing by the entrance. "You are a grown ass man and you turn into this small child in front of your mummy."

"Jungwoo, I can't stand up for her, she can do anything to us." Jaehyun answered and the younger felt himself grow angrier. His usually sweet lavender scent turned burnt and bitter, plaguing Jaehyun's senses. "She can hurt you."

"She's already done enough, Jung Jaehyun. First, she did a whole police background check when we first started dating, she forced me to take a ranking test to confirm that I was an omega although I had my heat, and now, she accessed my medical information and revealed that I am infertile!" Jungwoo shouted, pushing Jaehyun back. Jaehyun was stunned, his sweet, gentle and aegyo filled Jungwoo was beyond pissed off. "I swear to god, I feel like I am babysitting a child that cannot wipe his own ass yet."

"Jungwoo, please listen to me-" Jungwoo took another step back, making Jaehyun's heart crumble even more.

"I'm sorry Jaehyun but I can't look at you right now." Jungwoo opened the building door and left, leaving Jaehyun alone in the front. The alpha ended up leaving as well, going back to their shared apartment to find Jungwoo. Inside Junghwa's office, the COO called up her personal masseuse to massage her legs.

"My only son is so pathetic, can't even stand up to me like an alpha." Junghwa mumbled to herself, looking down at the masseuse. "Yah, lady." The masseuse stopped and looked up at Junghwa. "You're pretty old looking, do you have children?"

"Y-yes I do, I have two sons." the masseuse responded, looking back to continue the leg massage.

"What are their ranks?" Junghwa continued her questionnaire.

"My eldest is an alpha and my youngest…" The masseuse bit her bottom lip in shame.

"Your youngest…" Junghwa parroted. The masseuse took a deep breath before continuing.

"My youngest is an omega." the masseuse finished her answer. Junghwa hummed in understanding.

"You're embarrassed that you have an omega son, right?" Junghwa waited for the masseuse's reaction. "Ahjumma, answer my question."

"It's embarrassing, an omega son, everyone mocked us when we had a rank reveal party. But he is studying to become a doctor, I guess that's the only good thing about my youngest." The masseuse ahjumma was still red from embarrassment.

"An omega doctor… he must be pretty smart and daring." Junghwa was considering making this omega doctor a possible suitor for Jaehyun. "One last question, is he fertile?" The masseuse ahjumma looked shocked, removing her hands from Junghwa's legs.

"What do you want from my son?" The masseuse looked up at Junghwa, who had a twinkle in her eye.

"For a nice fee, you will let me marry your omega child to my only son." Junghwa stated.

"Mrs. Jung, this isn't the 1960's, I am not going to auction off my son." Junghwa looked offended but she kept her cool.

"I can start off with a nice check of one billion won. I can promise your son a beautiful married life and you to pay those pesky overdue bills." Junghwa continued to pressure the masseuse. "Please, Dahyun unnie?" Dahyun suddenly got up and Junghwa waited for her response.

"One billion won?" Dahyun asked in shock. The alpha woman nodded in response. "I… that can pay all of the bills. My family won't be in debt anymore." Dahyun stopped when she realized what she was giving for that. Her very own son.

"So do we have a deal, Dahyun unnie? Or you can massage ugly ass feet for the rest of your life and scrape the rent." Junghwa mocked Dahyun slightly.

"I will talk to my husband about it." Dahyun eventually responded. Junghwa smirked and extended a hand. Dahyun took it and the two mothers sealed the deal.

*with Jaehyun*

The worried alpha reached the apartment in the night and turned the knob to see that it was unlocked. Jaehyun opened the light to see the apartment deserted. Sitting on the counter, a golden key gleamed there with a sticky note on it. Jaehyun plucked the note and slid down the wall to read it. Jungwoo's voice reverberated in Jaehyun's head as he read the note.

_"My Little Peach,_

_I am sorry but I cannot be with you anymore. Being with you was like a fairytale, you were my prince, so handsome and caring. But that prince becomes a puppet in the hands of the evil queen..."_

Across the city, Jungwoo went to a luxurious apartment and knocked on the door. He waited until the door opened, revealing a tall man with confused, wide eyes. Without hesitation, Jungwoo flung himself on the man and the taller man reciprocated the hug.

_"How can I be with a person who cannot stand up for himself? If we adopted children, how can that person protect them from the outside when he cannot face his own fears? Maybe, that fertile omega your mum chooses, can teach you how to be stronger. Unfortunately, I failed to."_

Jaehyun felt himself cry, finally realizing how pathetic he was. His mother was a horrible woman, always controlling everything Jaehyun does and deciding who Jaehyun should love and be friends with. But he was too powerless to stand up for himself, too afraid of what his mother could do to his entire future. She can crumble it with one clench of her calloused fist.

_"I love you, Jung Jaehyun, but I can't do this anymore. Have a good life._

_Your Snoopy, Kim Jungwoo"_

Jaehyun was clenching the note in his fist when the phone rang next to him. The alpha picked it up to see his mother's caller ID. Jaehyun was tempted to throw his phone across the room but he knew better not to piss off his mom. Jaehyun swiped the answer button.

_"Yah, I found you a suitable omega. Smart, educated and fertile. We're meeting on Saturday so look good."_ Junghwa stated sharply. _"Do you understand, son?"_ Jaehyun was silent for a few beats, not sure on what to say. But at the end, the fear of the older alpha took over. _"Stupid alpha, do you understand?"_

_"Yes, Eomoni."_ Jaehyun answered after a long period of silence.

_"Good, now sleep, you have work tomorrow."_ Junghwa cut the call and Jaehyun tossed his phone away from him.

_'Why am I so weak?'_ Jaehyun thought to himself as he opened the closet, finding a hoodie that Jungwoo forgot to pack. The alpha noticed that Jungwoo's side of the closet was empty, solidifying the fact that their relationship was over. Jaehyun grabbed Jungwoo's hoodie and wore it with his boxers. The alpha curled on his bed and hugged himself in Jungwoo’s hoodie, smelling in the sweet lavender that was previously burnt. _'Whoever this omega is, know that you will never be loved by me.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well shit, I dumped a lot of angst on y'all. This is Jaehyun's life basically, a puppet whose strings are being pulled by an alpha woman. Sorry for hurting you like this boys, especially Jungwoo, my bias. :( Also can you guess the person Jungwoo went to at the end of the chapter?
> 
> Next chapter is the meeting, or what the fuck is gonna happen on Saturday. I should do a character guide but I have to learn to add photos on AO3 so look out for that.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


	5. A Sudden Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, welcome to a new chapter. Man, I cannot be more angsty than this. Ugh, my arm hurts like a bitch typing this story on my cell phone.
> 
> Anyway, this is the meeting chapter, where Dojae's lives finally clash together, sealing their marriage. Topics like arranged (more like forced) marriage are mentioned and signs of domestic abuse are shown so there are your warnings.
> 
> Enjoy!

Saturday was known for being the greatest day of the week, you get to wake up late, you get to sleep late, that day where all of your worries vanish. Unfortunately, Saturday became a stressful day for Doyoung and Jaehyun, the pair meeting up with their parents today for their marriage set up. Doyoung was unaware of this, hence leaving him completely in the dark. Doyoung pulled on a white button up shirt and black slacks.

“Wow, you’re dressing up well for a simple meeting with your parents.” Taeyong remarked, lying casually on Johnny and Doyoung’s bed. Doyoung sighed in response and ruffled his black hair.

“My parents are unpredictable so I am preparing myself for the worst.” Doyoung said and turned around to show Taeyong how he looked. Taeyong gave his best friend a thumbs up.

“Which situation would be the worst?” Taeyong asked, treading carefully into this sensitive topic. Doyoung braced his hands against the dresser.

“If they said to leave Johnny hyung…” Doyoung eventually answered. Not to drop out of university, not that he was going to be disowned, that he was going to be forced to leave the only alpha who supported him. Taeyong got up and hugged the omega, releasing his calming pheromones. Doyoung relaxed into Taeyong’s vanilla scent, hugging him back. “I don’t want to leave him.”

“Doie, they won’t say that, don’t they like Johnny?” Taeyong pulled away from the hug and Doyoung flickered his eyes to his bed.

“They’re fine with him, they said not to bring him.” Doyoung remarked and Taeyong made a confused noise.

“Maybe it’s something important.” Taeyong suggested. “But don’t worry too much, I will assure you that it will be alright.”

“It better be or I’m blaming you, hyung.” Doyoung laughed as Taeyong swatted him with a sweater paw. “Ok, I’m going to miss the bus.”

“Right, it’s almost 12.” Taeyong checked his watch and Doyoung grabbed the apartment keys.

“Alright, I will see you, hyung.” Doyoung petted Taeyong’s head and left through the front door. Taeyong stood by the bedroom door and a frown graced his handsome features.

“I hope it will be something good.” Taeyong mumbled to himself and decided to settle on the couch, flicking through channels.

*with Jaehyun*

Jaehyun parked by the front doors and his door was opened by a butler.

“Hello, Jihoon hyung.” Jaehyun greeted the butler.

“Pleasure seeing you, Young Master Jung. Your parents are waiting in the family room, anticipating the arrival of your future spouse.” Jihoon responded. The butler scanned Jaehyun’s outfit and made a hum of approval. “You cleaned up.”

“Yeah, don’t want Eomoni blowing a fuse and scaring the in-laws away.” Jaehyun was given a disapproving glare from Jihoon and the pair opened the double doors. Jaehyun was greeted with two golden staircases, flowers lacing the spindles. In between, a hallway led to the family room, where Junghwa and Jaesook were sitting. Junghwa was swirling a glass of red wine and Jaesook was scrolling through his phone.

“Master Jung, Jaehyun is here.” Jihoon announced and Jaesook flickered his eyes up towards Jaehyun.

“Welcome, Jaehyun, come take a seat.” Jaesook said, motioning for the free seats. “Jihoon, get us the finest red wine from the cellar.”

“Yes, Master Jung.” Jihoon gave a subtle pat on Jaehyun’s back and left for the wine cellar. Jaehyun walked towards his parents and sat down on the couch opposite them. Junghwa didn’t look away from her glass of wine to greet Jaehyun.

“You showed up? Pity, I was expecting you to not show up and declare that you will stay with that infertile omega.” Junghwa remarked lightly, meeting Jaehyun’s gaze. Jaehyun looked down at his hands.

“Jungwoo broke up with me.” Jaehyun mumbled and Jaesook made a surprised noise.

“Jungwoo is infertile?” Jaesook asked Junghwa. The alpha woman nodded, mocking eyes burning holes towards Jaehyun.

“Yes, and our intelligent alpha son didn’t know.” Junghwa answered. “Jungwoo broke up with you? Not surprised, I could never understand what he saw in you.”

“Junghwa, darling, he’s going through a harsh break-up.” Jaesook chastised and let out a small yelp when Junghwa glared at him. “This is a bit sudden for him.”

“Well, a real alpha can get over a breakup quickly.” Junghwa hissed and Jaesook flickered his eyes back to his phone. Junghwa downed her wine and settled it on the desk. “So get over it, your spouse can provide you eternal happiness with an heir. Children are a great way to bond and fall in love with your spouse.” Jaehyun looked over at his father, who was distracting himself. “Anyway, stay positive, we need to be welcoming to your new in-laws.” Jihoon heard the entire conversation by the kitchen, holding the wine.

_‘Little Jaehyun, sorry that hyung could not protect you.’_ Jihoon thought before entering the family room to deliver the wine.

*with Doyoung*

The bus’ wheels screeched on the pavement when it stopped by a local neighbourhood. Doyoung exited the bus with a few others and he walked into the neighbourhood, seeing the houses on the street, paint peeling off the doors and bricks breaking off. Doyoung reached the most worn out house and extended a hand to knock on it. The door opened to reveal a middle aged man dressed formally.

“You’re late.” the man hissed and Doyoung bowed in apology.

“Sorry Abeoji, the bus was slow today.” Doyoung answered and Doyoung’s father rolled his eyes.

“Learn how to drive.” Doyoung’s father let his son in and the door slammed close. Doyoung bowed politely to his mom, who nodded.

“You cleaned up well, Doyoung-ah.” Doyoung’s mom remarked, extending a frail hand to brush Doyoung’s hair to the side. “Now we need to head to a place, we are meeting up with an old friend.” Doyoung was confused, not sure on where this was going.

“An old friend?” Doyoung asked and his mom nodded. Doyoung’s father approached the pair and grabbed Doyoung by the neck.

“What is your boyfriend’s scent?” the older male hissed and Doyoung’s mom looked worried.

“M-mint, Abeoji.” Doyoung answered and Doyoung’s father let him go.

“Thankfully I don’t smell him on you.” Doyoung’s father flickered his eyes to his wife. “Dahyun, let’s go.” Dahyun followed her husband out and Doyoung followed, fear coursing through his veins. The three piled in their fifteen year old car and Doyoung’s father pulled on the stick shift to start the car. Doyoung watched the old houses become trees as his father drove.

“Dongwoon, should we tell him?” Dahyun asked, worried eyes flickering to Doyoung, who was staring out the window.

“It’s better that he doesn’t, he would oppose and go back to that boyfriend of his.” Dongwoon responded quietly so Doyoung wouldn’t hear. “Johnny is a smart and handsome alpha but this one will solve our problems. And for a nice fee.” Doyoung’s eyes widened when he saw their car enter the Gangnam district, arguably the most expensive area in all of Seoul.

_‘Who is this friend?’_ Doyoung thought, and if this person was actually friends with his parents, they would extend a helping hand towards their financial crisis. Eventually, Dongwoon reached gold plated gates and they opened to let them in. Dongwoon took the left path and drove towards the biggest house Doyoung has ever seen.

“We’re here, to meet an old friend.” Dongwoon stated and a butler exited from the front door to open the car. Doyoung saw the butler give a distasteful look at the Kims’ car. The butler opened Dongwoon’s side of the car and bowed in a ninety degree angle.

“Hello and welcome to the Jung mansion. I am their main butler, Choi Jihoon, I have been part of the Jung family for nearly twenty years.” Jihoon introduced himself. Dongwoon gave Jihoon a kind smile.

“Nice to meet you, Choi Jihoon-sshi, I am Kim Dongwoon.” Dongwoon greeted back. Jihoon nodded in understanding and moved to the other side to open Dahyun’s door. Dongwoon observed the outside of the mansion, marvelling at the large fountain in between the two entrance roads. Lastly, Jihoon opened Doyoung’s door, noting the confusion on the omega’s face.

“You must be the fiancé.” Jihoon stated, flickering his eyes to see the parents ogling the view outside.

“The what?” Doyoung asked, genuinely confused. Jihoon lifted an eyebrow, surprised to find out that the poor kid didn’t know what he was getting into. But it wasn’t his problem.

“Nothing.” Doyoung concluded that he didn’t like the butler much. The omega exited the car and turned around to see his parents still looking around the outside. “Your parents haven’t seen a fountain before?”

“We are scrapping, let them be.” Doyoung couldn’t help but to snap. Jihoon found this amusing, curling his lip.

“Oh, you are sassy, I like that.” Doyoung didn’t appreciate this butler guy mocking him. “Gather your parents, they look embarrassing.” Jihoon turned his heel and moved towards the front door. Doyoung went and tentatively clasped his hand on his mother’s shoulder. Dahyun made a confused noise and Doyoung shifted his eyes to an impatient Jihoon.

“Oh goodness, I am so sorry, Jihoon-sshi.” Dahyun exclaimed and rushed towards the butler. Jihoon prevented an eye roll when the family of three approached the front doors.

_‘Can’t believe these people are joining the Jung family. Madam Jung really works on an impulse.’_ Jihoon thought, grabbing the door handle. Pushing the door opened, the Kims dropped their jaws seeing the entrance. Jihoon watched them with a bored expression. Dongwoon and Dahyun shared excited glances and Doyoung felt more annoyed. This friend was so fortunate, it wouldn’t hurt to help out his family. Jihoon led them to the family room, where the Jung family were located.

“Mr. Kim Dongwoon is here with his wife and child.” Jihoon announced and the only woman jumped up.

“Dahyun unnie, so happy to see you!” the woman cheered and grabbed Dahyun’s hand. The oldest woman looked surprised at her enthusiasm.

“Nice seeing you M- I mean, Junghwa.” Dahyun greeted back, nearly slipping by calling her Madam Jung. Junghwa noticed it and her fake smile twitched.

“Dahyun unnie, you were always nervous.” Junghwa let out a fake giggle and Doyoung noticed the two men sitting sharing confused glances. The alpha woman turned to Dongwoon and bowed politely. “And you must be Dongwoon oppa, Dahyun unnie’s husband.” Dongwoon put on his bright smile and bowed back.

“Yes I am, nice to finally meet you, Junghwa-sshi.” Dongwoon greeted, his smile unnaturally big. Junghwa sent a glare towards her husband and the male shot up.

“I am Jung Jaesook, CEO of Jung Enterprises.” Jaesook greeted, bowing to the Kims.

“Jung Enterprises?” Doyoung asked and the four parents turned to him. “That’s the biggest marketing company in Seoul.”

“Ah, you did your research, sweetie.” Junghwa remarked, voice sickly sweet. Doyoung felt uncomfortable, the alpha’s opium scent overwhelming him in a bad way. “What’s your name?”

“I am Kim Doyoung, their youngest son.” Doyoung greeted and bowed respectfully. He could feel Dongwoon’s intense glare on him. “Sorry for saying that, I was shocked to hear that you ran the company.”

“People tend to be shocked about that, I don’t blame you.” Junghwa was intrigued in Doyoung, the omega was lost but he knew how to draw attention. “Do you know why you visited our home?” Doyoung looked over at his parents, who were avoiding eye contact.

“Well, Abeoji said that we were meeting with an old friend.” Doyoung answered, still confused. It was quiet before Junghwa started giggling. The giggles became full blown cackles, scaring everyone around her. Doyoung’s eyes flickered to the son, who looked the most terrified. A few awkward seconds later, Junghwa stopped laughing, coughing slightly.

“Old friend?” Junghwa asked, straightening herself up. She turned to Dahyun and prevented some giggles. “Dahyun unnie, you didn’t tell him?”

“Tell me what?” Doyoung asked, getting the attention of everyone.

“Doyoung-ah, meet my son, Jung Jaehyun.” Junghwa directed her hand towards the son sitting on the couch. A glare from the alpha woman got Jaehyun standing up. Doyoung bowed politely and Jaehyun returned the bow.

“Nice to meet you, Jaehyun-sshi.” Doyoung greeted politely and Junghwa clapped her hands together.

“Jaehyun, meet your future husband, Kim Doyoung. He is an omega majoring in biochemistry, wanting to become a doctor.” Junghwa announced and Doyoung felt his world freeze. Future husband? Doyoung turned his head towards his parents, Dongwoon looking smug and Dahyun looking worried.

“He is suitable as Jaehyun’s husband. He’s tall, intelligent, and good looking.” Jaesook remarked and Junghwa looked satisfied with her husband’s remarks for once. Junghwa turned her focus to Doyoung, who was in total shock.

“Wasn’t expecting that, Doyoung-ah?” Junghwa asked. Doyoung was silent for a few beats and shook his head.

“No, I can’t marry him.” Doyoung blurted out and Dongwoon clenched his jaw.

“You will, son, we are settling for a fall wedding.” Dongwoon hissed through his teeth.

“But Abeoji, what about med school? My friends?” Doyoung asked, distancing himself from the parents. “What about Johnny?”

“Who’s Johnny?” Junghwa asked, sharp eyes meeting Dahyun’s face.

“He’s no one, Junghwa-sshi.” Dongwoon answered politely. His tone changed when his eyes went back to Doyoung. “And you will do this.”

“Abeoji-” Doyoung started and Dongwoon sent a glare that shut the omega up.

“We will decide the date of the marriage, then!” Junghwa chirped and Doyoung met eyes with Jaehyun, who looked afraid. Doyoung felt anger rising in him, why won’t this man oppose his parents. “Welcome to the family, Doyoung-ah, we will hold an engagement party by next month? Invite everyone, this will be the marriage of the year!”

“Drinks, Jihoon!” Jaesook chirped as well and the butler returned with an exquisite bottle of wine. “Sit down everyone!” The parents complied and Jaehyun did as well, leaving Doyoung the only one standing. Jaesook looked at the omega with a worried expression. “Doyoung-ah, son, the bathroom is to your left if you need a moment.” Doyoung was quick to do that, slipping away from his parents’ line of vision. Jihoon left the bottle of wine down and followed the omega to the bathroom. Doyoung entered and slammed the door closed, locking it. Grabbing his phone, he dialed the first person his shaky finger pressed.

_“Doie?”_ the person from the other line asked. Doyoung didn’t answer, he just started sobbing. _“Doyoung, tell hyung what’s wrong.”_

_“Taeyong hyung… it’s the worst situation yet.”_ Doyoung managed to get out between the sobs. _“They’re making me leave Johnny.”_ Doyoung covered his face, deaf to the questions and remarks thrown by Taeyong.

_'He was wrong, nothing was good about this…'_ Doyoung thought. This was the twist he wasn't expecting, turning his life into a horrible nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slams fingers on keyboard to make horrible dramatic music* That is the main twist in the plot, extending the terrible angst I have written. So far, none of these events happened with my parents and I think I said that I will mention when those scenes are based on real life events.
> 
> This was going to be way longer (aka a confrontation between Doyoung and Jaehyun) but this would make this chapter longer than Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. So that is in the next chapter! :D.
> 
> The guide is going on pretty well and I will add more once characters are introduced.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. First Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to a new chapter! We are going to see the grooms talk for the first time- I mean, fight for the first time. This is a continuation of the previous chapter so some dialogue will be repeated. You would think the parents are hearing the fight but the mansion is huge, we have no idea what hallway this bathroom is in.
> 
> There are depictions of physical contact (ex. wrist grabbing, releasing angry pheromones, etc) just to name a few, and domestic abuse from parent to child so that are the warnings.
> 
> Enjoy!

_“Doie?”_ Taeyong asked. Doyoung didn’t answer, he just started sobbing. _“Doyoung, tell hyung what’s wrong.”_

_“Taeyong hyung… it’s the worst situation yet.”_ Doyoung managed to get out between the sobs. _“They’re making me leave Johnny.”_ From the other side of the bathroom door, Jihoon stood there, ear pressed against the door.

“As expected, this poor child has to go through a heartbreak as well.” Jihoon mumbled to himself. The butler went back to the family room and Junghwa made a confused noise.

“Where is Doyoung? We need to celebrate.” Junghwa asked, cocking her head sideways in question.

“He’s just freshening up, give him a few moments.” Jihoon answered and Junghwa, surprisingly, let the subject drop. Jaehyun watched his parents chatting happily with Doyoung’s, honestly lost. The alpha knew that Doyoung wasn’t taking it well, the omega hiding in the bathroom. Junghwa noticed her son’s hesitation and lowered her voice so no one could hear.

“Be a useful fiancé and bring your omega into the family room.” Junghwa hissed quietly and Jaehyun complied just to leave the family room. Jaehyun approached the bathroom and extended a hand to knock it. He stopped himself when he heard quiet sobs.

“Doyoung-sshi?” Jaehyun asked hesitantly. No response. Jaehyun turned the knob and it was locked. Jaehyun decided to listen in instead, hearing the omega.

_“He didn’t oppose it at all! It’s like he’s being controlled like a puppet. I swear, Taeyong hyung, if I have to leave Youngho for that kid, I will hate myself forever.”_ Jaehyun heard Doyoung hiss. The alpha felt anger bubble up in his stomach. This omega met him for five minutes and was berating him for being too weak to say no. Eventually, the bathroom door opened and Jaehyun moved away to see Doyoung glare at him.

“What do you want?” Doyoung asked coldly. Jaehyun put on a stone cold expression and Doyoung’s senses were filled with sour oranges. Jaehyun was angry.

“Just know that this is purely business. Your parents get their check, we will produce an heir and we will divorce. I have no intentions of doing more than that.” Jaehyun bit out and Doyoung’s eyes narrowed at the information.

"My parents are doing this for a check?" Doyoung asked and Jaehyun felt bad for him. The omega was completely in the dark about this arrangement. "And yours are doing it for a child." Doyoung felt himself releasing anger pheromones as well, mixing the horrible scents of sour oranges and bitter strawberries. "Why exactly do they want an heir? Are you not sufficient enough?" Doyoung knew that those words would strike a chord with Jaehyun. The alpha maintained his composure, not wanting to snap at the omega.

"You don't know anything, Doyoung-sshi, not a single thing." Jaehyun's composure started to crack when Doyoung started speaking again.

"You're easy to read, Jaehyun-sshi. The shock on your face seeing your mother be welcoming, the fear you showed when she asked you to get up. Connecting the dots was so easy." Doyoung locked eyes with Jaehyun, lifting an eyebrow.

"Your mother feels like she failed with you so she is trying every single method to get a grandchild that will better fit her requirements. It's like a science experiment, you were the failed test subject and your child - oh wait - our child is the final product. I pity you honestly." Doyoung drawled then it was silent for a few beats. The next moment, Jaehyun grabbed Doyoung’s wrist harshly and pulled him towards a nearby room, which ended up being Jaesook’s home office.

“Listen up, omega.” Jaehyun hissed, releasing more pheromones to assert his dominance but Doyoung was stronger than that. “I would rather throw myself in a pool of sharks than be your husband. But my entire future lies in this marriage and the lengths my mother will go to have her way is beyond your imagination.” Doyoung felt a bit smug, satisfied to know that Jaehyun can get angry and fight back when he feels wronged.

“So we will proceed with this marriage and your parents will get a small check of one billion won.” Jaehyun told the omega and Doyoung’s jaw dropped. His parents were selling him to the Jungs for one billion won? The money could pay the rent, the overdue bills, the drowning debt. All those problems could be gone if Doyoung married into the family and bore them an heir.

“A billion won? Just for me to marry you?” Doyoung was quiet after asking, going into a tense period of silence. Jaehyun let go of the omega’s wrist and their scents died down. “...Fine, let’s do this. I will marry you, but just for the check.”

"Not surprised." Jaehyun remarked. “People always marry for the money. You’re no different.” Doyoung clenched his jaw, feeling nothing but resentment.

“I don’t want to marry you either but when my parents can get their problems solved with the money, I will dump your sorry ass.” Doyoung hissed and Jaehyun smirked.

“And you need to bear me a child. Don’t forget my end of the deal.” Jaehyun added and Doyoung rolled his eyes.

“Fine, we will have a child as quickly as possible. I don’t want to see you for that long. Besides, I already have a boyfriend and we are getting married after I get my medical degree.” Jaehyun was reminded of his boyfriend and he felt tears prickle his eyes. Doyoung’s anger dissipated when he saw Jaehyun’s watery eyes. “I’m sorry, did I say something wrong?”

“No, it’s just that I was reminded of my ex.” Jaehyun took a deep breath and opened up. “The reason why my mother is asking for your hand in marriage is that she found out that my ex-boyfriend was infertile.” It was horribly silent for a few beats as Doyoung absorbed this information in.

“I’m so sorry.” Doyoung eventually said. Jaehyun exhaled loudly and gripped the desk behind Doyoung. “How is he taking it?”

“He broke up with me that night. My mother confronted us and forced us apart.” Jaehyun continued and Doyoung immediately felt bad.

“Jaehyun-sshi, if you don’t want to do this, why won’t you stand up for yourself?” Doyoung asked and Jaehyun looked towards Doyoung.

“...I can’t, Doyoung-sshi. It’s like signing up for suicide.” Jaehyun answered and it was silent again. “Please Doyoung-sshi, just let this go and we can make this marriage short and simple.”

“...Fine but you need to learn how to stand up for yourself.” Doyoung and Jaehyun heard a quiet knock on the office door and Jaehyun went to open it. Jihoon was standing there with a smirk on the face.

“Aren’t the grooms getting a little too comfortable?” Jihoon asked, lifting an eyebrow towards Doyoung. The omega’s irritation towards the beta butler increased and Jaehyun shook his head.

“We were getting to know each other, Jihoon hyung.” Jaehyun answered and Doyoung made a noise of agreement.

“Yeah, it’s been a huge change so I thought it was the best to get to know each other.” Doyoung added. Jihoon was not convinced but he nodded.

“You should get to the family room, Madam Jung is getting irritated.” Jihoon stated shortly and exited the office. Jaehyun motioned Doyoung to leave the office and Doyoung listened, exiting the office with Jaehyun following behind. Soon after, the pair entered the family room and Junghwa’s face lit up. Doyoung went to sit next to his mother and Jaehyun did the same with his father.

“Oh you two are back.” Junghwa stated sweetly but Jaehyun knew the glint in her eyes. She was going to discuss this with Jaehyun. “You were gone for a long while.”

“We got off track talking about our careers then Jihoon-sshi called us back to you, ma’am.” Doyoung explained to Junghwa and the alpha woman nodded in understanding.

“Doyoung-ah, you can call me Eomma, no need to say ma’am.” Junghwa assured the omega. Jaehyun was confused by this, Junghwa forced him to call her “Eomoni” instead of “Eomma” when he was a child and she let Doyoung call her that easily. Something was clearly wrong. “If you two want to bond, we can settle a date between you two later this month.”

“Sounds perfect, Junghwa-sshi, we will contact you about that.” Dongwoon agreed, sharp eyes pinpointed on Doyoung. “Well, we should go, it’s rather late.”

“Ah yes, you might need to go to work.” Junghwa stated and the four parents got up. Doyoung and Jaehyun got up as well and Junghwa faced them. “Jaehyun, share your phone number, you guys should text often. Everyone knows that communication is key.” Doyoung took out his phone to exchange numbers with Jaehyun. Dongwoon’s eyes glinted seeing Jaehyun’s very expensive iPhone compared with Doyoung’s older model.

“We can talk about the plan tonight.” Jaehyun mumbled so Doyoung was the only one who heard it. Doyoung mumbled an agreement and the two distanced themselves from each other.

“Great! This is going very well.” Junghwa chirped and Doyoung went towards his parents. Dahyun squeezed Doyoung’s arm in apology but Doyoung ignored it, slightly pissed off at his parents. “Thank you for coming and I will update you on any plans related to the marriage.”

“Thank you for inviting us.” Dongwoon responded and the Kims bowed respectfully. The Jungs responded with their own bows and Jihoon approached the Kims to take them to their car. “Jaehyun-ah, I am happy that you will be our son.” Jaehyun nodded in understanding and bowed again.

“I will be a good son to you.” Jaehyun said politely and Doyoung prevented a scoff.

“The car is ready, Master Jung.” Jihoon announced and Jaesook nodded.

“Jihoon will escort you out, right this way.” Jaesook remarked and the Kims proceeded to head out of the mansion. Jaehyun stood in silence as he watched Doyoung’s retreating frame. He looked down at his phone afterwards to see Doyoung’s contact information, the omega simply naming his contact “Kim Doyoung”. When the mansion doors closed, Junghwa’s smile dropped into a scowl and she turned her heel towards Jaehyun.

“I have no idea what the fuck you two were talking about but the Kims just sold their son for a measely price of one billion won. I am not letting that omega leave this house until your child is raised to inherit Jung Enterprises.” Junghwa hissed, grabbing Jaehyun’s blazer to make him stare down at her. “When I fucking die, your child will be carrying my legacy. You are too weak to do that. If you and Doyoung are devising any plan to divorce, I will stop at nothing to make that plan fail.”

“Eomoni-” Jaehyun started and Junghwa’s eyes flared gold, which made the alpha’s remark die on his tongue.

“Do you understand, stupid alpha? Or I will rip up that check in front of the Kims and Doyoung will hate you forever if he doesn’t hate you already.” Junghwa stared at Jaehyun until the youngest alpha sighed.

“Yes Eomoni.” Jaehyun sighed out and his blazer was let go. Junghwa sighed as well and turned her gaze to Jaesook.

“Call Dongwoon-sshi and settle a date for next Friday, not the upcoming one, we need to make this public.” Jaesook nodded in understanding and opened his phone to message Dongwoon. Junghwa sent one last glare to Jaehyun before leaving the family room, heels clicking away. Jihoon approached Jaehyun and the alpha let out an exhale.

“I will still plan with Doyoung-sshi, he doesn’t deserve to suffer like this, to become the husband of a pathetic alpha.” Jaehyun mumbled to Jihoon.

“Jaehyun-ah, I am here to help, I will get someone to create fake texts between you and Doyoung-sshi, don’t worry so much.” Jihoon whispered. “I’ve done it a lot for your father.”

“That would be great, hyung.” Jaehyun mumbled back.

*with the Kims*

As soon as the Kims entered the door of their home, Dongwoon pulled Doyoung away from Dahyun to corner him in the kitchen. Dongwoon gripped Doyoung’s jaw harshly to make eye contact with his terrified son.

“Listen up, useless omega, if you plan on messing any of this up and we don’t get this check, I will lock you up at home and take care of your children like a proper omega.” Dongwoon hissed lowly. “I’ve given you too much freedom by letting you go to university. Don’t make me regret it.”

“Yes Abeoji.” Doyoung mumbled and Dongwoon let go of his jaw.

“Get out, you have to go home to your _boyfriend_.” Dongwoon spat out the last word and exited the kitchen. Doyoung stood there for a moment, taking in everything Dongwoon said. Doyoung was used to emotional and verbal abuse but it never got physical. Doyoung’s phone buzzed in the middle of his haze and he took it out to see a text from Johnny and three from Jaehyun. Doyoung ignored Jaehyun’s texts and opened Johnny’s. His eyebrows furrowed in worry reading Johnny’s text.

**_Youngho <3_ ** _: doie, we need to talk asap (5:52pm KST)_

Doyoung, worried by this short text, quickly left the house to catch the bus down the street. He managed to catch it on time and he settled in the front, reeling today’s events in his head. Jaehyun’s messages were left unread.

*with Johnny, earlier in the day*

Johnny stopped his car at the parking lot, eager to see Doyoung after a rough day at work. You see, Johnny was the heir to a rising record company called Suh Records and he was pretty good at it. His father started up the company, selling vinyls by modern musicians and one large investment boosted up their sales and popularity. He worked on Saturday to finish off some reports and to let Doyoung be alone as he dealt with his parents. Johnny pressed his key in the lock of his apartment door and he opened it to see Taeyong staring at his phone, the omega biting his nails. Johnny noticed the habit right away and went towards Taeyong to pull the fingers out.

“Tae, you’re not supposed to do that.” Johnny chastised. The group of friends collectively try to stop Taeyong from biting his nails. Taeyong looked towards Johnny and his face was laced with worry.

“Johnny, I am worried for Doyoung.” Taeyong said and Johnny made a worried noise. “He went to visit his parents today and they took him to this mansion in the richest part of Gangnam, excusing the meeting as meeting up with an old friend’. The mansion belonged to the Jungs, of Jung Enterprises.” Johnny knew who the Jungs were, they were one of the major stockholders of Suh Records.

“I didn’t know Doyoung’s family knew the Jungs.” Johnny remarked, sitting down on the couch besides Taeyong. The omega let out his vanilla scent, full of worry, and Johnny was thankful that he was immune to it.

“I didn’t either and I’m pretty sure Doyoung didn’t know.” Taeyong stared back at his phone to see Doyoung’s contact information. “They introduced themselves and Doyoung was annoyed that this ‘friend’ didn’t lend their help to their drowning debts. Then the woman, Jung Junghwa, introduced Doyoung to their son, Jung Jaehyun.” The name struck a chord with Johnny, memories flooding the alpha’s mind.

“What happened afterwards, Yong?” Johnny asked cautiously and Taeyong gripped his phone.

“Then they revealed that Doyoung was getting married to Jaehyun, to bear the Jungs an heir.” Taeyong finished his explanation and it was dead silent afterwards as Johnny absorbed the information thrown at him. Doyoung was getting married… to Jung Jaehyun of all people. Doyoung was going to be the son-in-law of the most evil woman Johnny knew.

“...I don’t know what to say.” Johnny said after a few minutes. Taeyong prevented a sob.

“He was so devastated, that he was going to leave you, that he was going to marry this man. And he can’t do anything about it because you know how controlling his father is.” Johnny extended a hand to hold Taeyong’s shoulder as the omega cried. “I never felt this useless, Youngho.”

“It’s not your fault, Yongie. They left Doie in the dark about this marriage. When Doyoung’s father called that night, he didn’t explain why and he said not to bring me there, making me suspicious.” Johnny remembered that night as he recalled it to Taeyong. “This is so cruel.”

“What do we do, John?” Taeyong asked, wet eyes meeting Johnny’s.

“I will talk to Doie and we will have a plan, don’t worry too much.” Johnny let Taeyong hug him and he stared off into the distance, many questions in his mind.

*present time*

Doyoung got off the bus to reach the apartment building. He rushed up the stairs to get to his apartment, pushing his key in the lock. Doyoung opened the door to darkness, a light coming from his and Johnny’s room. The omega walked towards the bedroom door and entered to see Johnny reading an English book.

“Johnny?” Doyoung asked hesitantly. The alpha looked up to see Doyoung, traces of the younger crying evident. Johnny placed his book aside and opened his arms. Doyoung immediately goes into the alpha’s embrace, burying his face in the giant’s shoulder.

“Doie, baby, I heard from Taeyong.” Johnny started and Doyoung started crying softly.

“I don’t want to leave you, Youngho.” Doyoung sniffled as he embraced Johnny tighter. “I don’t want to marry Jaehyun-sshi.”

“I know, bunny.” Johnny mumbled, kissing the omega’s forehead sweetly. “Did you refuse?” Doyoung shook his head.

“They’re paying Eomoni and Abeoji one billion won for me to marry Jaehyun and give birth to his child. Like it’s the fucking nineteenth century.” Doyoung lifted his head to lock gazes with Johnny, who looked worried. “I’m being sold, and I have to agree. It will take me another ten years to get a PhD and they will be drowning in more debt.”

“Doie… how much debt are they in?” Johnny asked, treading into dangerous territory.

“I don’t know… around ten million won or something.” Doyoung answered hesitantly. “But one billion can get them into a nice house, they can pay for my education and get Donghyun hyung out of his company. Jaehyun-sshi said that we can get divorced right after I give birth. He is so afraid of his mother, it’s pathetic.”

“Doie, we don’t know how their relationship is, don’t judge based on that. Is he ok with it?”

“He isn’t, of course. His mother found out that his ex-boyfriend was infertile and thus, I was chosen as Jaehyun-sshi’s husband.” Doyoung felt sadness wash over him, feeling bad for both him and Jaehyun.

“Do you know Jaehyun-sshi’s ex-boyfriend’s name?” Johnny knew who it was but Doyoung didn’t need to know that.

“He didn’t say, why?” Johnny placed a chaste kiss on Doyoung’s lips and the omega reciprocated. Doyoung made a confused noise and Johnny just smiled.

“Doyoung, when we first started dating, I promised that I will be there for you no matter what.” Johnny remarked and Doyoung nodded. “And I will still be here.” Johnny got a box out from the drawer and showed it to Doyoung.

“Johnny, what is this?” Doyoung asked before opening the box. It was a promise [ bracelet ](https://awesomestuff365.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/cool-bracelets-for-guys.jpg) , black with a gold infinity design **(sorry if it’s ugly, I couldn’t find any good ones :( but it’s the closest one to the one in my imagination)**.

“Kim Doyoung, I promise you that we will elope after you divorce Jaehyun-sshi, we will go to Chicago to start our new lives.” Johnny took the bracelet out and slid it on Doyoung’s wrist. “As soon as the papers are signed, we are out of here.”

“But what about your job? Med school?” Doyoung asked, dazedly looking at the bracelet.

“There is a Chicago branch and you just need to take a test to fully transfer to a med school there.” Johnny answered. Doyoung wrapped his arms around Johnny again and the alpha ran a tender hand through Doyoung’s hair. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Johnny.” Doyoung mumbled. The two fell asleep like that, both in formal wear, dreaming about living a new life in Chicago. The messages from Jaehyun were left unread.

**_Jung Jaehyun_ ** _: Hi this is Jaehyun (5:50pm KST)_

 ** _Jung Jaehyun_ ** _: My mother is onto us about our plan (5:51pm KST)_

 ** _Jung Jaehyun_ ** _: But I assure you, Doyoung-sshi, that we will just get married, have a baby and divorce, nothing more than that (5:53pm KST)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this 3.3k monster of a chapter is done! A summary of the next chapter: Doyoung and Jaehyun go on a really awkward date, Junghwa and Johnny have a confrontation and a plan is forming. That chapter is probably going to be a monster as well so watch out for that! Thank you for reading.


	7. A Simple Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, a new monster chapter. This is going to be a doozy, oh wow. Note that Jaehyun and Doyoung will go through a lot of shit before falling in love with each other, which is pretty obvious due to the structure of this story.
> 
> Also I think NCT 2020 is happening, gotta keep my eyes peeled.
> 
> Enjoy!

Two weeks passed since the marriage bomb dropped and Doyoung was still reeling over it. He did exchange a few texts with Jaehyun but they were all awkward and short. His friend group found out about it right away and they assure Doyoung that he will be with Johnny in the end.

“Graduation is approaching, did you get your suit ready?” Ten asked one day, the five lounging in Taeyong’s studio apartment.

“Yeah, I’m just going to wear my only white button up t-shirt.” Doyoung answered from Johnny's embrace. The omega refused to let go of Johnny every time they are in the same place, afraid that he will never be with the alpha again. Even though Johnny always said that they will be together in the end, he let Doyoung cling onto him.

"Same, no need to dress up all fancy when we are going to wear some ugly ass gowns." Yuta added, the beta sprawled on the floor.

“It’s not a fashion show, Nakamoto, we are just getting a roll of paper and see us be unemployed farts by thirty.” Ten remarked and Taeyong threw a pillow at the Thai male.

“We all know that Doyoung is going to be an unemployed fart after getting his PhD at thirty-three.” Yuta chirped, looking over at the omega. Doyoung managed to crack a smile and the Japanese man clapped happily. “Welcome back, Doyoung-ah.”

“Shut up hyung, I will use co-op to establish myself in a low position in a hospital.” Doyoung fired back. The group went into a comfortable silence until Doyoung’s phone rang. Doyoung took it out to see a phone call from his father. Sharing a worried glance with Johnny, the omega got up and went into Taeyong’s bedroom to answer.

_“Hello Abeoji.”_ Doyoung mumbled as a greeting.

_“Yah, your mother-in-law settled a date between you and your fiancé so you two can get to know each other. It’s going to be at a lavish restaurant so don’t look like you climbed out of a sewer.”_ Dongwoon snapped, Doyoung prevented an eyeroll listening to his father. _“She is making up a cover story so it doesn’t look like Jaehyun is cheating on you with that infertile omega Junghwa-sshi told us about.”_ Doyoung felt a pang in his stomach hearing about Jaehyun’s ex-boyfriend.

_“Ok, I will talk to Jaehyun about the date.”_ Doyoung said afterwards.

_“You better, you should bond with him because you two will be together for the rest of your lives.”_ Doyoung didn’t respond to that, thinking back to his talk with Jaehyun. _“Anyway, did you break up with your boyfriend?”_ That snapped Doyoung back into the conversation.

_“I-”_ Doyoung started and Dongwoon interrupted him.

_“You didn’t, I am sure of that. The Jungs do not need to know that our son is in a relationship. You will break up with that Johnny kid by the engagement party or there will be hell."_ The call ended abruptly and Doyoung stared at his phone blankly for a few beats. A light knock interrupted Doyoung's thoughts and the door opened to reveal Yuta.

"Who was that, Doie?" Yuta asked and Doyoung put his phone back in his pocket.

"My dad. Just the usual threats." Doyoung answered. Yuta scowled at that and entered the room to embrace Doyoung.

"What did he say, Doie?" Yuta mumbled and Doyoung hugged the older back.

"He knows that Johnny and I are still together. I need to pretend to break up with Johnny so my parents think that I am fine with marrying Jaehyun-sshi."

“Doyoung-ah… do you really want to do this?” Yuta asked.

“The money, Yuta hyung, that’s the only thing that matters.” Doyoung’s voice went shaky. “A billion won for an heir, I can do it.” Yuta just gave Doyoung a worried look and the omega sighed. “Don’t worry, it will be fine.”

“Ok, it’s your call, Doie.” Yuta and Doyoung exited Taeyong’s bedroom and the other three were waiting for them.

“Did they settle an engagement party date?” Taeyong asked and Doyoung shook his head.

“No, Abeoji told me that they are setting us up on a public date. To ‘get to know each other better’.” Doyoung answered. He looked towards Johnny and the alpha made a confused noise. “Abeoji knows that we didn’t break up, what should we do?”

“Are you two supposed to have a dramatic break-up or something like that?” Taeyong asked.

“Neither of you can act so it’s not going to be that convincing.” Ten retorted and Yuta and Taeyong made booing noises.

“We are not going to act. If anyone sees Jaehyun and I on the date, Johnny can tell them that we broke up a little while ago.” Doyoung said, getting the attention of everyone. “I don’t know what cover story his parents are going to pull out of their asses but…”

“Doing this for one billion won, Doie?” Ten asked. “We can chip in to help with the bills. You don’t need to sacrifice a child for this.”

“It will be fine, Chittaphon, don’t worry so much.” Doyoung let the shorter embrace him. It was quiet as the group continued to lounge around, on their phones. Doyoung saw a text appear on his phone and he opened it right away.

**_Jung Jaehyun_ ** _: Hello Doyoung-sshi, our date is next Friday at Jungsik Seoul (3:35pm KST)_

 ** _Jung Jaehyun_ ** _: Reservations are at 7pm, I will pick you up around 6pm (3:35pm KST)_

Doyoung read the messages and hesitated to reply. He made up a couple of messages but they didn’t flow well. He ended up typing a response.

**_Kim Doyoung_ ** _: my father told me about the date but not the details, thank you for letting me know (3:37pm KST)_

Doyoung waited for a few beats before Jaehyun responded.

**_Jung Jaehyun_ ** _: You are welcome (3:37pm KST)_

 **_Jung Jaehyun_ ** _: Just send the address where I can pick you up (3:38pm KST)_

Doyoung hesitated before texting down Taeyong’s address, knowing that the older was going to fight him for this.

**_Kim Doyoung_ ** _: here you go *insert address* (3:39pm KST)_

**_Jung Jaehyun_ ** _: Thank you (3:40pm KST)_

 **_Jung Jaehyun_ ** _: I want to apologize to you again for this marriage (3:40pm KST)_

**_Kim Doyoung_ ** _: no i am sorry for doing this for one billion won (3:41pm KST)_

**_Jung Jaehyun_ ** _: Don’t be, I will help you and your family (3:43pm KST)_

Doyoung willed away the warm feeling in his stomach and closed his phone to lean against Johnny’s shoulder. Johnny wrapped his arm around Doyoung’s shoulders and continued scrolling through his phone. Looking up at the alpha, Doyoung visualized waking up next to Johnny forever, hopefully that comes true.

*next Friday*

“Woah, who does this fancy car belong to?”

“Jesus, is that a Tesla? Those are expensive as hell!”

“Whoever he’s picking up is one lucky bitch.”

“He is definitely a sugar daddy.”

Jaehyun was sitting awkwardly inside his car when flocks of university students gathered around him, the alpha parked outside the location Doyoung provided. He was dressed smartly in a suit, forced by Junghwa to look good for the media spying on him. Inside, Taeyong was staring out the window to see the scene while Doyoung got ready.

“Wow, guess the campus knows that you have a sugar daddy.” Taeyong quipped and Doyoung rolled his eyes.

“Why did he arrive in a Tesla? I didn't want more attention.” Doyoung mumbled, putting on his worn out watch. He stared at the promise bracelet Johnny gave him for a few seconds.

“Yah, Kim Doyoung, don’t keep your fiancé waiting.” Yuta chirped and Taeyong laughed loudly.

“I can keep them distracted.” Ten yelled and pulled his phone out to text something. A screech was heard.

“Yo! Someone just leaked Lee's nudes!”

“Screw the car, this is way more interesting.”

“That better not be me, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, or I swear to god.” Taeyong hissed. Yuta shook his head and showed Taeyong the photos. “It’s another Lee.”

“You guys actually suck.” Doyoung remarked, like he doesn’t say that all of the time.

“Go, Doyoung, you made the poor dude wait.” Taeyong pushed Doyoung outside the apartment and the two went downstairs towards the car. Jaehyun got out of the car to greet Doyoung but was struck with two beautiful omegas.

“Hello, Jaehyun-sshi.” Doyoung greeted the alpha.

“Hello, Doyoung-sshi.” Jaehyun greeted back then an awkward silence ensured.

“I’m Lee Taeyong, Doyoung’s best friend.” Taeyong greeted, cutting off the awkward silence.

“I’m Jung Jaehyun.” Jaehyun introduced himself and smiled politely, surprising the omegas by showing off his deep dimples.

_‘Fuck, dimples…’_ Doyoung thought.

“Anyway, don’t want to miss your 7pm reservations.” Taeyong remarked and Jaehyun nodded.

“It was nice meeting you, Taeyong-sshi.” Jaehyun said as Taeyong pinched Doyoung’s arm and left towards his apartment. Jaehyun led Doyoung to the passenger’s seat and opened the door for him. Doyoung, surprised about this sudden act of kindness, went to sit in the car and marvelled at the interior of the expensive car. Jaehyun entered to sit on the driver’s seat, looking over to see Doyoung look around the car.

“What are you looking at?” Doyoung asked when he saw Jaehyun staring at him.

“Nothing, sorry about that.” Jaehyun mumbled and started up the car. Jaehyun played the radio to cover the awkward silence as Doyoung stared out of the window. Jaehyun recalled back to Junghwa’s request earlier in the day.

_~~_

_A harsh knock on the bedroom door was heard as Jaehyun fixed his tie. The alpha opened the door to see his mother standing there. Junghwa was wearing a red suit and holding a glass of wine. Something was bulging in her coat pocket._

_“You cleaned up well, Jaehyun.” Junghwa remarked and entered the bedroom, heels clicking on the wood floor. Jaehyun sighed in relief when he remembered that he put away all of his photos. “You’re going on a date today and I want you to give Doyoung this.” Junghwa sat on the chair and tossed a velvet box towards Jaehyun. The alpha caught it and he opened it to see an_ [ _engagement ring_ ](https://www.forevermark.com/en-us/products/forevermark-bridal-channel-set-cm-2056-rd-9987/) _. “Give it to him during dinner or wherever, anywhere the media can see you.”_

_“Alright, I will.” Jaehyun replied, staring down at the ring. It was obviously expensive and Junghwa got something equivalent to her taste. He felt like Doyoung was going to hate it but he pocketed it. He would ask Doyoung later if he wanted to go to get rings but Jaehyun knew that they wouldn’t do something that intimate._

_“Good, you should be going.” Junghwa got up and left the bedroom. Jaehyun opened his phone to stare at his lockscreen. He missed his forever._

_~~_

Jaehyun stopped the car in front of the restaurant and Doyoung snapped out of his daze.

“We need to pretend to be a real couple.” Jaehyun mumbled to the omega.

“Right.” Doyoung replied shortly. “You can hold my hand and shit, it doesn’t really matter.” Jaehyun nodded and exited the car to go to the other side, opening the door for Doyoung. The omega can vaguely see cameras peeking out from the bushes. Paparazzi, always thirsty as fuck. Doyoung felt a warm hand brushing up against his. The omega looked towards Jaehyun and the younger had his hand extended. Doyoung took it and he could hear the shutters of cameras.

"Welcome to Jungsik Seoul!" an employee chirped when the pair arrived at the door. "Just wait here, we will be with you soon."

"Thank you." Jaehyun responded, dimples on full display. Doyoung had to look away, the site too cute. The pair waited at the entrance for a few minutes. "What is your favourite Lauv song?" Doyoung made a confused noise.

"Lauv?" Doyoung asked. He pondered on it for a second. "My favourite is fuck, i'm lonely."

"Oh wow, really?" Jaehyun asked, surprised for a second. "Call me generic but mine was always I Like Me Better." Doyoung stifled a laugh and Jaehyun smiled at that.

"Yeah that is super generic." The two quietly laughed before the employee came back.

"Ok, you guys can enter!" the employee chirped and the pair went inside. They didn't realize that they were still holding hands.

"Reservations under Jung Jaehyun." Jaehyun said and the employee flipped through the reservations binder.

"Jung Jaehyun at 7pm, you're right on time! Let's head to the available seats." The employee motioned the two to follow her to a table. The room was dimmed and two candles were in the middle with a vase full of roses. "I will get you two some water while you look at the menu." The employee left and silence followed as the two looked over the menu. At a table nearby, a man was watching the pair fixedly, seeing Jaehyun reading through the menu and Doyoung's face in a confused state.

"Didn't expect to see you here." a voice remarked, a woman sitting across from the man. "Seo Youngho." Johnny's eyes narrowed seeing Junghwa sitting across from him.

"Jung Junghwa, haven't seen you in a while." Johnny said politely. "Thought you died." Junghwa chuckled softly.

"You were always comedic, Johnny-ah. I am wondering how you are in the same location as my son's date with his future husband." Junghwa's eyes shifted towards Jaehyun helping Doyoung with ordering. "I speculate that you are either hung up on my son or you are with Doyoungie."

"Why do you care, Junghwa?" Johnny hissed but Junghwa just smirked.

"Aw, Doyoungie is Youngho's little boyfriend, how coincidental…" Junghwa's eyes glinted and Johnny knew that glint all too well. "I know that Doyoung doesn't want to do this and he mentioned you when he found out about the marriage."

"You don't know the half of it, Junghwa."

"Oh but I do, Johnny." Junghwa sipped on the water sitting on the table. "You're planning on eloping with Doyoung after he gives birth, right?"

"Why would you think that? Doyoung agreed to marry Jaehyun for the check, I'm just being a supportive boyfriend and staying on the sidelines. It's up to them if they want to divorce."

"I'm not letting that happen, Johnny, they will never divorce." Johnny's eyes widened and Junghwa's smirk got wider. "Johnny, if you take away Doyoung from my family, there will be consequences.” Johnny maintained a cold composure.

“You don’t scare me, Jung Junghwa.” Johnny hissed.

“I don’t scare you, but what about your eomma?” Junghwa asked. “Or your appa? If Jung Enterprises pulls out as a major stockholder, Suh Records will be falling down faster than a rollercoaster.”

“Don’t bring my family into this.” Johnny felt fury rise in him. Junghwa took a few photos from her pocket and showed them to Johnny. More anger bubbled up in Johnny’s stomach when he saw photos of his friends, taken by a secret camera.

“Lee Taeyong, Nakamoto Yuta, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, Dong Sicheng, Qian Kun.” Junghwa listed the names, showing photos of the group eating, studying, chatting, going along on their normal lives. “I can crush their family’s careers, their education and their future children’s chance to grow in one day.”

“You’re going to do all this for Doyoung’s hand in marriage?” Johnny found his words after a few seconds. “You’re very impulsive.”

“And there is one more thing. If you proceed with anything regarding divorcing Jaehyun and Doyoung, I will make sure Doyoung’s life is a living hell.” Junghwa and Johnny looked back at Doyoung and Jaehyun eating, the two surprisingly chatting like old friends. “That smile right there.” Doyoung was laughing at something Jaehyun said, his gummy smile on full display. Johnny’s heart swelled in endearment. “You don’t want me to ruin it.”

“If you touch a single hair on Doyoung’s head, I will burn down everything you and your pathetic husband built.” Johnny was fully irritated and Junghwa smirked victoriously.

“You have a deal.” Junghwa collected the photos and got up. “Don’t make a scene when Jaehyun pulls out a ring.” Junghwa gave Johnny a sickly sweet smile before leaving the restaurant. Johnny downed a glass of champagne and looked over at Doyoung again, who had a kind smile on his face. Not wanting to watch anymore, Johnny grabbed his coat and left the restaurant.

“But enough about me, we should talk about you.” Jaehyun said, switching the topic to Doyoung. “You are majoring in biochemistry, how is that going?”

“It’s pretty difficult but I majored in biochem to get into med school. I’m getting my bachelor’s degree next month as I finished my exams a few weeks ago.” Doyoung explained.

“Congratulations on finishing your exams.” Jaehyun gave Doyoung another dimpled smile and the omega urged his racing heart to shut the fuck up. He had Johnny for fucks sake.

“Yeah it was a bitch to finish even though my friend Yuta hyung had most of the same courses." Doyoung sipped carefully on his glass of wine. "But when we get married for the check, I don't know if I am going to proceed with my studies because my parents don't need my pay as a doctor anymore."

"You're studying medicine just so you can pay off your parents' debt?" Jaehyun asked, tension hanging in the air.

"Yeah I am, I hate science but I am doing everything involving it." Doyoung swished the wine inside the glass. "But it would be a waste to not complete my PhD.” Jaehyun nodded in understanding. “Jaehyun-sshi, why is the media so intrusive?” The pair looked out the window to see a huge crowd of cameras shuttering away.

“My mother probably fed them some cover story that we are in love and shit so be warned that your classmates might be looking at you differently.”

“My friend Ten has a lot of blackmail so he can get them distracted from our marriage.” Doyoung said a bit too quickly and Jaehyun nearly choked on his wine.

“This Ten guy is very interesting.” Jaehyun remarked when he got his voice back. “I’m guessing he leaked Lee’s nudes?” Doyoung flushed when he realized Jaehyun was there when that person shouted about it.

“Yeah, he’s insane but he means well.” Doyoung and Jaehyun laughed a little before Doyoung checked his worn out watch. Jaehyun noticed the bracelet around Doyoung’s wrist but chose not to comment on it. “It’s nearing 10pm.”

“Wow, we sat here for nearly three hours.” Jaehyun checked the time to confirm as well. “It was nice talking with you, Doyoung-sshi.”

“Yeah it was nice getting to know my husband.” Doyoung quipped and Jaehyun’s ears went red. The pair got up and exited the restaurant. The cameras started following them to Jaehyun’s car and the alpha grabbed Doyoung’s hand to run from them.

“There we go.” Jaehyun opened the door for Doyoung and the older got in. Jaehyun felt the heaviness of the ring in his pocket as he drove back to the university dorms. It was silent in the car but it wasn’t as awkward as it was on the way there. Soon after, Jaehyun pulled up at Taeyong’s apartment building.

“Thanks for today, Jaehyun-sshi.” Doyoung said politely and motioned to open the door. Jaehyun placed a gentle hand on Doyoung’s arm to stop him. The alpha could see some cameras peeking from the trees.

“Since we need to feed the media…” Doyoung looked back to see the cameras and prevented an eye roll. Jaehyun took out the velvet box and Doyoung’s eyes widened. “My mother said I need to make a rather public proposal. But since I knew you were going to hate that, I am just going to give it to you in the car.” Jaehyun opened the box, presenting the ring to Doyoung. “I didn’t pick it out so if you want to look-”

“No, it looks fine.” Doyoung’s eyes flickered to the paparazzi. “Just propose and shit.”

“Alright, Kim Doyoung-sshi, will you be my husband?” Jaehyun asked. Doyoung nodded and Jaehyun slid the ring on. The shutters got louder and the flashes got brighter. To make the paparazzi more excited, Jaehyun held Doyoung’s hand and kissed it lightly. Doyoung’s cheeks flushed seeing the alpha do that.

“Ok that was a bit far.” Doyoung took his hand away to observe the ring. It was obviously expensive. The omega looked up towards the window to see Taeyong, Ten and Yuta, all three’s jaws dropped. “Anyway, goodnight.” In a haste, Doyoung pecked Jaehyun’s dimple and rushed out the car, bright as a tomato. Jaehyun looked shocked, ears firetruck red. There were shrieks from the paparazzi. Doyoung entered the apartment building and pressed the elevator button to get it down.

“Kim Doyoung, what was that??” Ten screeched as soon as Doyoung entered the apartment. “A proposal?”

“Yeah, Jaehyun-sshi revealed that his mother fed a romantic love story to the press and they are after us like hound dogs.” Doyoung answered, moving to close the blinds. “So say goodbye to your privacy.”

“Shit what is the campus going to say? Everyone knows about you and Johnny.” Taeyong asked and Doyoung looked at his bracelet, sighing out heavily.

“Chittaphon can handle it with the copious amount of blackmail he has on everyone. Like the nudes from today.” Ten rolled his eyes while Yuta cackled. “It was fucking embarrassing when Jaehyun-sshi recalled it during dinner.”

“Doie, if you guys are in a love story, you shouldn’t be calling him formally. Is he older or younger?” Yuta asked, the four settling on the couch.

“He’s younger by a year.” Doyoung answered, playing with the engagement ring. Taeyong held the younger omega’s hand gently to observe the ring. “It’s up to him, honestly.”

“You should tell him to call you hyung.” Yuta remarked and Ten swatted at him while Doyoung flushed.

“Oh and he has dimples.” Taeyong quipped, getting the betas’ attention immediately. “They’re adorable.”

“Ok Taeyong hyung.” Doyoung snapped and the three laughed at him. Doyoung’s phone beeped and it was a text from Jaehyun.

**_Jung Jaehyun_ ** _: I don’t recall you kissing my cheek being part of the plan, Doyoung-sshi (10:45pm KST)_

“Oo, is it from your husband or from your boyfriend?” Ten asked sarcastically and Doyoung swatted at him.

“Shut up.” Doyoung got up to go into Taeyong’s bedroom.

**_Kim Doyoung_ ** _: and i don’t recall you kissing my hand being part of the plan (10:47pm KST)_

**_Jung Jaehyun_ ** _: Element of surprise, Doyoung-sshi (10:48pm KST)_

Doyoung recalled Yuta’s request and typed a comment.

**_Kim Doyoung_ ** _: i think we should drop the formalities if your mother wants this to be a genuine love story (10:51pm KST)_

 ** _Kim Doyoung_ ** _: then you should be calling me hyung (10:52pm KST)_

**_Jung Jaehyun_ ** _: Ok hyung :) (10:52pm KST)_

_‘Fuck off heart.’_ Doyoung thought and forced his brain to think about Johnny as he texted Jaehyun for a while.

*in the living room*

Taeyong opened the door to see Johnny, who looked exhausted while wearing a hoodie and sweatpants.

“Did Doie come back from the date yet?” Johnny asked, the omega noticing the irritated pheromones Johnny was letting out. Was the alpha jealous about the marriage?

“He did about half an hour ago but he’s talking to Jaehyun in my room.” Taeyong answered and Johnny entered the apartment. “Youngho, are you jealous?”

“No I’m not, we all know this is all fake for the media.” Johnny snapped and Yuta’s eyebrows furrowed.

“How do you know this is for the media?” Yuta asked, making Johnny's face drain of colour.

"It's because I know Jaehyun's family rather well." Taeyong let out a small gasp and Yuta merely nodded. "My family is rather close to his and Jaehyun… was my childhood friend."

"Why didn't you tell us, Youngho?" Johnny took a deep breath.

"Because this situation is overwhelming. I will explain to Doyoung one day."

"When? After he gives birth?" Ten asked. "He has been in the dark about the marriage until Jaehyun-sshi's mother told him. You can't build a relationship on lies, John."

"I will explain one day, just give me a bit, Ten." Johnny sighed. He looked towards the bedroom, which was slightly ajar. "I should go check up on Doie." Taeyong and Yuta shared worried glances as Johnny entered Taeyong's bedroom. Doyoung was asleep on Taeyong's bed, still dressed in formal wear. His phone was next to the sleeping omega, showing his texts to Jaehyun.

_'Of course he fell asleep.'_ Johnny thought as he moved his hand to lock Doyoung's phone. He stopped when he saw a message.

**_Jaehyun-ah_ ** _: Jungwoo was my everything until Eomoni tore us apart, I really hope that doesn't happen to you (11:23pm KST)_

**_Doyoung hyung_ ** _: i hope not either, johnny is my future and i hope you will find love soon (11:24pm KST)_

**_Jaehyun-ah_ ** _: You deserve love, hyung, not me (11:25pm KST)_

**_Doyoung hyung_ ** _: everyone deserves love and you will find it, don't worry (11:25pm KST)_

Johnny closed the phone to stop himself from reading the other texts. He pressed a kiss on Doyoung's temple and went back into the living room.

"He's asleep, I will tell you everything." Johnny said and the four sat down in a circle to listen to Johnny talk. The alpha spilled everything: Johnny and Jaehyun's first meeting, Junghwa becoming Suh Records’ first major stockholder, Mama Suh telling Johnny to distance himself from Jaehyun, Junghwa threatening to ruin his family, and her threats from today.

"...I don't know what to say." Yuta mumbled after the three absorbed the information Johnny dumped on them. “Doyoung is marrying into that evil, corrupt family?”

“Yeah and I am completely helpless.” Johnny answered, hugging Taeyong back when the omega flung himself towards Johnny when he talked about distancing himself from Jaehyun. “Jung Junghwa is evil but she is very smart.”

“But we have to do something, Doyoung will suffer, his child-” Ten started and his remark died down when the child was mentioned. “-if Doyoung elopes with you, John, what about the child?”

“He’s planning to be completely detached from the baby but we all know how Doyoung will feel at the end of his pregnancy.” Taeyong mumbled from Johnny’s shoulder. “He’s gonna be attached to the child.”

“It’s not well planned but I want to do something even bigger.” Johnny stated and the three looked over at Johnny.

“What is bigger than trying to get Doyoung out of this mess?” Yuta asked sharply, the beta pissed off about this entire situation.

“...Overthrowing Jung Enterprises and ending Jung Junghwa’s reign.” Johnny eventually answered and it was pindrop silent. Ten broke it with a sigh.

“John, that could take years, who knows what this lady is up to. Who is going to help us?” Ten asked, barrelling out questions. “What if your family’s company goes to shit? What if Doyoung gets hurt?”

“It’s not an official plan yet, I need the help of the media and I might need help from Jaehyun.”

“Doyoung told me that he is too afraid of his mother, probably due to the abuse he suffered from her.” Taeyong remarked, picking that up from Doyoung’s crying at the mansion and Johnny’s story. “John, what do we do?”

“I hate to say this but we have to find out what happens next.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam! We are done with chapter 5! I am so done with life right now.
> 
> So the next chapter is a big one, with an article segment and a major event: Doyoung’s graduation, which is heavily publicized because of social media attention. I was going to add the engagement party but it would be better to focus on one thing. So you will get an extensive awkward wedding! :D
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	8. That Damned Piece of Paper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to a new chapter! Thanks a lot for the support and I will make sure to actually finish this fic. I’ve been writing a few chapters in advance of posting so if you are reading this author note, I posted this while working on chapter 9/10. After this chapter, there is a time skip to the wedding because that is how I planned it one Tuesday night at 2am.
> 
> I am trying to add photos for the article segment so I hope it works out well. If it doesn’t, then the article will just be words. Sorry about that. :(
> 
> Enjoy this monster chapter!

_ <> (transition from real life to article) _

_SM Weekly, Breaking News, 4 hours ago_

**_HOT SCOOP!: Jung Enterprises Heir Jung Jaehyun to be Married!_ **

_by Seo Arin_

_Everyone knows about Jung Enterprises, the largest marketing company in Seoul since its start in 1973 by Jung Ryujin, father of the current owner, Jung Jaesook. As of last month, a little birdie named Jung Junghwa let it spill that her only son, heir Jung Jaehyun, will be getting married by the end of this year!_

_“It is a beautiful surprise.” Junghwa commented when she let it spill to one of our reporters. “I’ve been looking forward to my Jaehyun spending the rest of his life with a suitable man.”_

_The world was shocked when the only heir came out as gay around three years ago, when we caught him together with Kim Jungwoo in a rather too friendly atmosphere._

_Unfortunately, the power couple didn’t last long as Junghwa revealed that Jungwoo dumped Jaehyun for another man, who we found out to be Vogue Korea’s face, Lucas or his real name, Wong Yukhei! We tried to track down Jungwoo but he refused to comment on his past relationship with Jaehyun._

_Now on to the main point, who is Jaehyun marrying? Who is this lucky man who captured his heart after Jungwoo crushed it? Junghwa revealed that the man is the son of an old friend of hers, an unnie that helped her through her childhood._

_“Dahyun unnie really helped me when things were down. And she repaid me by giving her kind son to me.” Junghwa dazzled with her smile as she recalled her past._

_You must be desperate to know his name but we got it for you! His name is Kim Dongyoung, going by the shorter name of Doyoung, and he is an intelligent and sweet omega. We have so much to tell you about him._

_Doyoung goes to NCT University in Seoul and is majoring in biochemistry, rather daring for an omega! He is graduating next week as well, getting his bachelor’s degree. According to Junghwa, Doyoung is ambitious to become a doctor to support his family’s debts! But that won’t be necessary anymore as he will be marrying into the Jung family._

_He has many friends ranging from the insanely talented dancer Ten to Suh Records’ heir, Johnny Suh! We asked around the NCT campus if they knew about Doyoung and he was very well known for positive reasons._

_“He’s an omega male majoring in biochem and wanting to be a doctor! That’s really cool if you ask me. If I was an omega, I would be happy just lazing around at home, bearing children.” one student, a beta in junior year, remarked._

_“Doyoung-sshi is intelligent and very well mannered. A normal person would say that Doyoung-sshi is lucky to get Jaehyun but it’s the other way around.” another student, an omega in freshman year, swooned._

_But alas, there are other students who think differently of Doyoung since the marriage news came out._

_“He’s getting married to the Jungs? I know he is poor but I didn’t expect him to be a gold digger.” one student, an alpha in senior year, stated._

_“Can’t believe he left the Suh heir to marry the Jung heir.” a graduating student mocked. “Seriously a gold digger.”_

_Junghwa read through these comments with a frown and stated that Doyoung would never do something like this. She refused to comment about his supposed romance with Johnny, which made us confused. Is Johnny and Doyoung’s relationship a forbidden love? Or is Doyoung really a gold digger, taking from both Johnny and Jaehyun?_

_Find out more about the Jungs_ _here_ _and look out for our article on the proposal photos our team got!_

_ <> _

Taeyong threw his phone after reading that article, staring out his window to see cameras angled towards him. He snapped the curtains closed and looked towards Doyoung, who was staring blankly at the article.

“Well this was worse than I thought.” Ten said, finishing the article as well. “People think that Doyoung is a two-timing gold digger who is a daring omega for majoring in science, like it’s the fucking 1930’s.”

“Thanks for telling us that, not like we didn’t read the fucking article.” Taeyong seethed. “That Junghwa woman really rained hell on you.”

“It wasn’t eomma, it’s the fact that people saw me and Johnny intimate in the months I was 'with Jaehyun'.” Doyoung answered. “If eomma consented with me before dropping this article, I would have done something way different.”

“You don’t deserve this, Doie.” Taeyong mumbled. “You could’ve waited for ten years and gotten your PhD instead of being the media’s plaything.”

“I didn’t have a choice.” Doyoung snapped. “If I refused, my dad would have pulled me out of university and made me stay home like a good omega.”

“Right, forgot about that.” The doorbell rang and Taeyong strode over to it to see a couple of reporters. The omega rolled his eyes and went back into the living room. “Fucking reporters.”

“It’s like a fucking circus.” Ten retorted and he scowled when he saw a flash from the curtain. “How are we going to graduate with the media swarming us like this?”

“Jaehyun better fix this mess.” Taeyong hissed and Doyoung wasn’t surprised on how affected his best friend was on this. Another doorbell ring was heard and Taeyong jumped up. “For the fortieth time, we are not answering your invasive questions, you fucking-” Taeyong looked up to see Jaehyun sheepishly standing there and the omega’s face went bright red.

“Hi hyung, can I come in?” Jaehyun asked hesitantly and Taeyong nodded, opening the door for the alpha.

“Hey Jaehyun, are you going to get the media to leave us alone?” Ten asked and Jaehyun looked a bit scared.

“I’m trying but my mother loves the attention.” Jaehyun answered and the other three rolled their eyes. “She has an iron fist around the media, I can’t compete with that.”

“It’s fine, you two, don’t make such a scene.” Doyoung chastised and gave Jaehyun an awkward pat on the shoulder. “Make sure that they are out of our asses for graduation.”

“Yeah, I can do it, I will get our social media team to take care of it.” Jaehyun mumbled. Doyoung nodded and Jaehyun lifted up a few bags of food. “I know you like ramen so I got you some.” Jaehyun’s ears were bright red. “Wasn’t sure what you liked so I bought a month’s worth.” The three university students stared dazedly at the bags.

“Not to be frank or anything but can you pay for my tuition?” Ten blurted out.

“Sure, how much?” Jaehyun replied and Doyoung smacked the other’s shoulder lightly. “What? He asked.” The doorbell rang again and Jaehyun went to get it. He opened it to see a bunch of reporters.

“Jaehyun-sshi, is it true that Doyoung-sshi is using you for money? What do you think about Suh Johnny being another victim of his?” one reporter asked and Jaehyun quickly shut the door. Taeyong and Doyoung stared at the youngest with disapproval as Ten looked through the copious amounts of ramen.

“Yeah, this is getting out of control. I will get to the social media team tonight.”

“You better, Jung Jaehyun.” Taeyong picked up the ramen bags, face red as a tomato. Jaehyun turned to Doyoung and the omega passed Jaehyun his phone, the article still opened. Jaehyun read through it with a frown on his face.

“The social media team will take care of it. I will schedule a meeting with Arin to clear up some stuff. Neither you or Johnny-sshi deserve it.” Jaehyun said after reading the last sentence.

"It's all pretty new for me. I knew that Johnny hyung was an heir but I found out well into our relationship." Doyoung remarked, toying around with his bracelet. Jaehyun noticed that Doyoung didn't take off the bracelet nor did he remove the ring from his finger. The bracelet must be from Johnny. "And we are marrying for a paycheck."

"Hyung, don't let the media get to you, that is what breaks a person." Jaehyun chastised. "My mother is obsessed with the media's attention and she would be furious if she was placed in a bad light." Taeyong overheard this and made a mental note to tell Johnny about this. Doyoung made a soft noise in response and the two were silent after that.

"I made ramen!" Ten chirped, ruining the silence.

"Chittaphon, that was for Doie!" Taeyong remarked, tackling the Thai male. The curtain swished and cameras attacked them for a few short seconds. "Reminder to put tape over all of the windows."

"I should go back to work to control these reporters and the paparazzi." Jaehyun said, refusing the noodles Ten offered him. "I will see you guys soon." The four shared their goodbyes and Jaehyun was out the door, followed by a swarm of reporters.

"God help us." Taeyong swore under his breath seeing Doyoung read the article again and Ten slurping on noodles.

*at the Kim house*

Junghwa dusted off her pants when she entered the small house. Her face turned into a scowl when she saw the disgusting old furniture. Dongwoon offered her a seat and Junghwa refused, the alpha woman preferring to stand instead of ruining her Gucci suit sitting on furniture from a yard sale.

"Junghwa-sshi, what brings you to our home?" Dongwoon asked, shooing Dahyun off to make Junghwa some tea.

"I see you've been catching up on the news." Junghwa started and Dongwoon shook his head. "I shared the engagement story to the press and now people think your son is a two timing gold digger since he was dating Johnny Suh." Dongwoon froze at that, multiple threats and curses flooding his brain. "Doyoung mentioned him briefly when we dropped the marriage bomb. Did you not tell him to break it off?"

"I did and he broke up with Johnny. He probably didn't tell his classmates so they just assumed. Doyoung may be intelligent but he is forgetful in some aspects." Dongwoon lied. Junghwa lifted an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Well, if it's like that and his classmates are spreading these rumours, it's best if he stops his education." Dahyun's eyes widened when she heard that, stopping with two cups of tea.

"His education?" Dahyun breathed out, getting the attention of her husband and her boss. "B-but you didn't mention that you would make him stay at home."

"Oh Dahyun unnie, you didn't really think much of it before giving your son away." Junghwa crooned. "He is an omega right? So he will be treated like one. To prevent these bad rumours because university students can't hold onto secrets, we are pulling Doyoung out of university." She took a teacup and sipped it gently, judging the horrid design of the cup.

"I think it's best for him as well." Dongwoon agreed with Junghwa. "He can't raise our grandchildren and get a PhD. So he is staying home and raising children like the omega he is."

"And if he continues, the check is out of the window." Junghwa added, putting the cup of tea back on the chipped tray. Dahyun and Dongwoon shared a glance and the omega sighed.

"Ok, but don't put it too harshly on him, he won't take it well." Dahyun breathed out and Junghwa smirked victoriously.

"That will be all. I will be seeing you at his graduation. Good thing he's getting his bachelor's. It would suck if I pulled him out in the middle." Junghwa concluded and she headed out the door. Dahyun looked worriedly at Dongwoon.

"Honey, don't you think it's bad that you are taking away Doyoung's education? He already lost Youngho and the respect of his peers." Dahyun said and Dongwoon glared at his wife, eyes golden in anger.

"You were given the opportunity to live a better life. Both of our sons are failures and Junghwa is offering money to take in the omega child. Our alpha son wanted to be an actor and we let him, but the idiot signed a slave contract!" Dongwoon hissed and Dahyun narrowed her eyes.

"Dongwoon, I am proud of both of them, don't say that." Dahyun hissed back. She sighed and put the tea down. "But we need this money. So let's pull him out, hopefully Madam Jung will let him do online school or let him go to university when the children are old enough."

*with Doyoung*

Doyoung peered to see if the curtains were closed when he woke up in the late night, lower body aching. Johnny was spooning him, light snores from the alpha tickling his bare shoulder.

_'Thank goodness everything was locked and closed before we fucked.'_ Doyoung thought and looked over to see the ring glittering on the bedside table. He faintly recalled Johnny placing it on there before going to town. Johnny shifted and the older's face was buried in Doyoung's long neck. Doyoung saw his phone light up and without moving Johnny too much, the omega reached for the phone and saw the notification.

**_Unknown_ ** _: saw you going down on the Suh heir earlier (2:23am KST)_

 **_Unknown_ ** _: *sent video* (2:23am KST)_

Doyoung opened it hesitantly and it was a short clip of Johnny and Doyoung making out, both naked and Doyoung sitting on the alpha's dick.

**_Unknown_ ** _: kim kardashian is shaking, you might beat her for most scandalous sextape (2:26am KST)_

 **_Unknown_ ** _: don't do your eomma dirty like this (2:27am KST)_

Doyoung gasped quietly reading the last text, was this Junghwa? He replied to confirm this.

**_Kim Doyoung_ ** _: i'm sorry, who is this? (2:30am KST)_

**_Unknown_ ** _: it's your mother-in-law, sweetie, and i can't believe you are cheating on my son with his childhood friend (2:31am KST)_

Childhood friend??

**_Kim Doyoung_ ** _: eomma i am so sorry (2:33am KST)_

**_Eomma_ ** _: i completely understand, doie sweetie, i would be fucking someone else if my fiancé was jaehyun (2:33am KST)_

Doyoung felt a weird mixture of feelings, from trepidation to anger to confusion.

**_Kim Doyoung_ ** _: eomma, what do you mean by childhood friends? (2:34am KST)_

**_Eomma_ ** _: oh so neither jaehyun or johnny told you? wow, both of your sugar daddies are hiding things from you (2:35am KST)_

 **_Eomma_ ** _: i know everything, sweetie, and i will make sure none of it happens (2:35am KST)_

 **_Eomma_ ** _: if you do anything that will ruin my image, like, i don't know, divorcing jaehyun to elope with johnny, i will drop this sextape and tell the media that you asked Jaehyun to marry you for one billion won (2:37am KST)_

 **_Eomma_ ** _: he seems to be that type after losing that infertile omega (2:37am KST)_

Doyoung was shaking in anger and Johnny moved again, making the omega stop. He never knew what to feel about Junghwa but now he knew. She was a fucking witch.

**_Kim Doyoung_ ** _: nothing like that will happen, eomma (2:41am KST)_

**_Eomma_ ** _: you better not, i'm pretty sure no one wants to see a man taking a dick (2:42am KST)_

 **_Eomma_ ** _: goodnight doie, see you at your graduation next week <3 (2:42am KST) _

Doyoung blinked at the messages before texting Jaehyun. He was going to talk to them about this childhood friend situation.

**_Doyoung hyung_ ** _: jae we have a problem (2:46am KST)_

 **_Doyoung hyung_ ** _: your mom knows about everything, all of the plans (2:46am KST)_

*the day before graduation*

The next week was hell for Doyoung, from the constant worrying he and Jaehyun shared to the awkward tension between him and Johnny. Taeyong was furious to learn about this and heavily advised Doyoung to close all windows and prevent from doing anything intimate with Johnny.

"Dude, everyone's staring at you." Yuta mumbled the day before graduation, the two sitting in NCT Sandwich Shop. The eatery was full and all eyes were lasered on Doyoung. The shutters of cameras were seen from outside.

"Sorry about that." Sicheng blurted out, rushing to give the sandwiches. Yuta's face brightened and Doyoung prevented an eye roll. "It's been so full and business is booming. Taeil hyung said that there hasn't been this much hype in forever."

"Congrats Sicheng." Yuta chirped and Sicheng flushed.

"Hey waiter dude, you're blocking the way!" a person snapped and Sicheng turned towards the person.

"This is a sandwich shop, not a place to ogle a person." Sicheng replied kindly.

"I'm not ogling, I was just interested in that gold digger sitting there." Yuta moved to hurt the guy but Sicheng put a light hand on Yuta's shoulder.

"How about if I told everyone that your mum went to your elementary school and begged your classmates to play with you during recess?" Sicheng smiled when the person turned red.

"No way dude!"

"Were you that antisocial?" The eatery burst into laughter, the attention away from Doyoung. Sicheng turned back to the two friends and their jaws were dropped.

"Sicheng just did that." Doyoung breathed out.

"You attract me so much." Yuta blurted out and Sicheng giggled, fucking giggled. Yuta's heart nearly bursted from his chest.

"Ok Romeo, let's eat the sandwiches." Doyoung joked and Yuta glared at him.

"Let me ask Taeil hyung if I can take my break now." Sicheng made a move to go to the back and the camera shutters started again.

"Shit Doie, this is just getting worse and worse." Yuta remarked, seeing the copious amount of cameras.

"Can anything be worse than your mother-in-law having a video of you fucking someone who isn't her son?" Doyoung hissed quietly and Sicheng was back without his apron. He slipped in next to Yuta and smiled brightly at Doyoung.

"Hyung, don't worry, everyone will be thinking positive of you." Sicheng said, making the older omega smile.

"Thank you, Sicheng." Doyoung said and Sicheng stole a fry from Yuta.

"Even though I work here, I've never tried the fries." Sicheng remarked lightly and popped the fry in his mouth. "That's good."

"It's always good." Yuta quipped and Sicheng's ears went red. The three spent a nice time together, Doyoung feeling better than he has in weeks. If only he prepared himself for the bomb dropping soon.

*graduation day*

"Welcome, our graduating class!" the principal of NCT University chirped. "It's been a long stressful year as people have been scrambling for credits and to get their GPA in check." The principal narrowed his eyes at the huge crowd of paparazzi by the chairs. "And the sudden news dropping by the end of the semester." Doyoung ignored the flashing lights, seeing classmates glaring at him or looking over at the principal.

"And now we will be presenting the diplomas." the principal said after the valedictorian finished her speech. Doyoung felt a hand on his thigh and Taeyong was smiling at him, squeezing the younger's thigh in reassurance. The names were called and the students followed. Clapping was heard every time followed by camera shutters and crying.

"Ugh, can they stop?" Yuta hissed as he watched the students get their diplomas. He glared at the person sitting next to him, who was staring at Doyoung. The person flipped him off and settled on his chair. "Staring at Doyoung like he is the circus."

"I feel like the circus." Doyoung mumbled in response. He was in the middle and Johnny was at the end of the aisle so the cameras can attack him mostly. Sicheng's name was called and everyone clapped, the cameras angled towards him now. Yuta was the loudest and Sicheng was bright red afterwards. After a few names, Doyoung's name was called.

"Kim Doyoung." the principal called out and it was dead silent. Doyoung got up in his gown and walked over to the stage. He ignored the disgusted glances from his peers, the worried expressions from his friends and the pity gaze he got from the principal. "Doyoung-ah, you were always a hard worker, don't let this get to you. Stay humble and congratulations on your marriage."

"Thank you, Mr. Lee." Doyoung replied and took his diploma. A loud clap was heard and Doyoung saw Jaehyun standing up to clap. Confused, Taeyong, Yuta and Ten followed. Soon after, there was scattered applause. Doyoung walked off the stage and sat back down with his friends, accepting the hugs Taeyong gave him. He looked back at Jaehyun and shared a smile with his fiancé.

“To the graduating class!” the principal cheered after the last student settled on her chair and the seniors threw up their hats. Doyoung was piled on by his friends and the six hugged, thinking about the hard work they had to get their diplomas.

“Congratulations, my sweet Doyoung.” Junghwa cooed, cupping Doyoung’s cheeks. The graduates were separated into their own groups, taking photos and hugging each other. Doyoung didn’t react to this obviously fake display of affection and Junghwa’s eyes flashed golden. The omega played along and flushed.

“Yes, we are proud of you son.” Jaesook added. Dongwoon prevented an eye roll and a couple of reporters approached the family. Junghwa’s eyes brightened and a reporter started asking questions about her feelings towards Doyoung’s graduation. Doyoung stood silently next to Junghwa as he listened to her bullshit. A few meters away, Jaehyun was talking with Taeyong and Sicheng when Johnny approached them with Yuta and Ten. Jaehyun’s eyes widened seeing Johnny after a long time.

“Johnny hyung??” Jaehyun asked, genuinely shocked. The two with him belatedly realized that Jaehyun hadn't seen Johnny during the times he hung out with them. “You’re Doyoung’s-”

“Yeah I am. Are there any other Johnny’s you know in Korea?” Johnny asked back. The anger pheromones the two alphas were releasing got the betas to get the two omegas away from them. Johnny grabbed Jaehyun’s wrist to pull him into the men’s washroom in the gymnasium. “We need to talk.”

“Of course we do. After distancing yourself from me, you come back into my life as the boyfriend of my fiancé?” Jaehyun snapped. “Is the world really this small?”

“Jae, whatever happened in the past was all your mother’s fault.” Johnny gripped tighter on Jaehyun’s wrist so Jaehyun wouldn’t leave. “Two alphas being together was bad but two male alphas? She was furious when she saw us that night.” Jaehyun felt tears prickle his eyes when he recalled that night. It was before Jaehyun presented as an alpha and the pair forgot to lock the door before having sex, resulting in Junghwa walking in when the two were kissing. Junghwa was furious and kicked out Johnny, resulting in Jaehyun getting in huge trouble with his parents. The words thrown were so harsh.

“It doesn’t mean you distance yourself from me and make my high school life the worst!” Jaehyun’s voice cracked in the end. “I lost you, then Jungwoo, and Doyoung hyung soon…” Johnny let go of Jaehyun’s wrist and the younger alpha hugged him tightly. “Fuck you, hyung.” Johnny hugged Jaehyun back as the younger sobbed in his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Jae.” Johnny mumbled. The two stood there until a polite knock broke them apart. The door opened to reveal Doyoung, who was still wearing his gown.

“So the childhood friends finally reunited.” Doyoung remarked coolly. Johnny and Jaehyun shared worried glances and the youngest wiped his tears. “Why didn’t you tell me? Both of you.”

“I didn’t know that it was my childhood friend Johnny.” Jaehyun responded and gave Doyoung a weak smile.

“Jaehyun, I don’t want to build a relationship on lies." Doyoung said, eyes shifting to Johnny, who looked guilty. "Johnny hyung, don't tell me that you thought it was another Jaehyun."

"I just didn't tell you." Johnny replied sheepishly and Doyoung looked disappointed in both of them.

"No more secrets you two." Doyoung quipped and the two alphas nodded.

"Are there reporters outside?" Johnny asked, changing the subject.

"Is that a legit question?" The three heard camera shutters and Doyoung sighed.

"I will slip into a stall and you two can go outside and face the paparazzi." Johnny suggested and the fiancés nodded. He went inside a stall and Jaehyun took Doyoung’s hand to get them out of the bathroom.

“Doyoung-sshi, were the two fighting over your affection?”

“Jaehyun-sshi, will you get Johnny-sshi away from your fiancé?”

“No questions please.” Jaehyun stated, holding Doyoung close to him as they exited the gymnasium. They went outside where the reception was happening and saw their parents waiting for them.

“Ah, there you two are.” Junghwa chirped, taking Doyoung’s arm. “Photos for the media!” Doyoung held his diploma up as a photographer took photos of the family, Jaehyun and Doyoung in the middle. People looked at them with a mixture of jealousy and disgust. After a bunch of photos, the photographer moved away and Junghwa hastily called over Doyoung’s friends to take more photos.

“Jesus, she must really love the media.” Taeyong mumbled to Doyoung after fifty photos.

“Tell me about it.” Doyoung mumbled back. Taeyong and Ten moved away and the two turned around to see Yuta and Sicheng oddly close.

“Get some Nakamoto!” Ten shrieked and Yuta glared harshly at the other beta as Sicheng giggled. Doyoung shook his head fondly and he turned around to see Junghwa judging them.

"Are you ready to go?" Junghwa asked sweetly when Doyoung approached Dahyun. "We can have a little party in the mansion, just the two families."

"Sounds brilliant, Junghwa." Dongwoon agreed. Doyoung and Jaehyun shared confused glances and Dongwoon chuckled. "C'mon, you two, a little party to celebrate Doyoung's education doesn't sound bad."

"No, it was just that we were going to celebrate it with hyung's friends." Jaehyun remarked. Junghwa sent a glare towards Jaehyun and the alpha looked away. Although Doyoung knew that Jaehyun couldn't stand up for himself, it still irritated him.

"Anyway, you guys can do it another day, just come to the mansion." Junghwa said sweetly and the parents murmured in agreement.

"Ok, I will let them know." Doyoung mumbled and went over to Taeyong to pull the other omega aside. "I should really knock some sense into Jaehyun, he really can't stand up for himself."

"Doie, he's had a hard past. Let him be." Taeyong responded and Doyoung sighed. "Besides, shouldn't you be standing up to your dad?"

"Ok, that is an off topic question." Doyoung hissed. Taeyong blinked a few times then Doyoung sighed. "I'm being a hypocrite, I know, but I will work on both of us."

"You better, Kim." Taeyong ruffled the younger's hair before leaving towards Ten.

"Are you ready to go, hyung?" Jaehyun asked from behind Doyoung. The omega turned around and he let Jaehyun take his hand to go towards the cars. The cameras surrounded them when Jaehyun opened the door for Doyoung and they ran when Jaehyun left full speed.

At the mansion a couple of hours later, Doyoung had a little too much soju when he heard about the news Dongwoon and Junghwa agreed on.

"Doyoung-ah, excited to go to med school?" Jaesook asked, placing a gentle hand on Doyoung's shoulder.

"Not really, appa, I'm more relieved that I have a chance to continue my PhD." Doyoung answered and Jaesook smiled at that.

"That's understandable, a PhD takes a long while."

"And that is why he won't be continuing." Junghwa piped up from behind the pair. A wave of sobriety hit Doyoung as he took in this statement.

"What did you say, sweetie?" Jaesook asked and the six froze in place.

"Doyoung-ah, your dad and I think it's best to discontinue your education." Junghwa repeated to Doyoung and the omega's eyes widened. "These rumors your peers have been spreading, it would be too risky for you to face that after marriage and possibly during your pregnancy. So you're going to be staying home." Doyoung's eyes flickered to Jaehyun, who looked just as lost as he was.

"Yes, it is best for you and the child." Dongwoon added. "You got your bachelor's and I think it's enough for an omega."

"Dongwoon oppa, don't put stereotypes on your son." Junghwa smiled at Doyoung and the omega felt anger bubbling in his stomach. He wanted to go home. "Doyoung-ah, do you understand, sweetie?"

"Eomma," Doyoung started. "I'm feeling very drunk so can we talk about this another time?" But he wasn't drunk and he knew exactly what Junghwa was saying.

"Of course, Doie, just ask your fiancé to drive you back." Junghwa looked over at Jaehyun, who arrived to hold Doyoung against him. Jaehyun noted that Doyoung wasn't drunk but played along, picking up the omega bridal style.

"I'm going to take him back to Taeyong hyung's apartment, he's been staying there." Jaehyun remarked to make up an excuse.

"Ok, just make sure he stays safe." Dahyun said and Jaehyun nodded. Carefully, Jihoon led the two to the car and Jaehyun placed Doyoung in the passenger's seat. The car ride was silent as Doyoung mulled over the fact that he went through four years of hell just to get married for a check and sit at home like a proper omega. Jaehyun was surprised at this as well. Junghwa thought only about the fertility of the omega, not about the education and the social class of Doyoung.

"Hyung, are you alright?" Jaehyun asked when they reached Taeyong's apartment. The older didn't respond. "I know that this is sudden-"

"Jaehyun, I don't want to talk about it." Doyoung got out of the car and Jaehyun followed. "I'm at the apartment now, Jaehyun, you don't need to follow me."

"Hyung, let's talk about this." Jaehyun and Doyoung entered the apartment and it was empty, Taeyong was probably crashing with Ten and Yuta. "I know it sucks but-"

"But what, Jaehyun? I know I agreed for the check in exchange to bear a child but it doesn't mean I get blackmailed and get locked up in my home like a proper omega!" Doyoung was seeing black dots in his vision. "I hate taking this path but I am not letting those four years go to waste by sitting at home and bearing your child!"

"Hyung, I know you're furious but listen to me." Jaehyun grabbed Doyoung's shoulders to get the omega to face him. "I won't let you sit at home like 'a proper omega'. We both know that is some 1950's shit and we won't be doing that."

"But your mom-" Doyoung started and Jaehyun shook his head.

"I'm letting you go to med school. I will pay the tuition and the fees, you will not stall your education just because my mother said so." Doyoung's eyes widened, not believing a single word that came out of Jaehyun's mouth.

"You're going to rebel against your mother?"

"Not exactly rebel." Jaehyun brought the two over to the couch and they sat down, Doyoung's head on Jaehyun's shoulder. "You can come to work with me and I will ask a chauffeur to drive you to school right after dropping me. The med school you will be going to is pretty widespread so not many people will recognize you or harass you."

“You didn’t plan this well.” Doyoung felt himself falling asleep. “She has eyes everywhere.”

“I know that but it’s worth a try. Just trust me hyung.” Jaehyun sat there when Doyoung fell asleep, head cushioned on the alpha’s shoulder. He sighed heavily when he realized what he got into, rebelling against his mother to let Doyoung go to med school. He was so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god and that’s the end. I feel like the story has derailed as I am going a bit off track from my planning (ex. Johnjae being ex-fuckbuddies). Anyway, we will see how this trainwreck continues.
> 
> We are going through a time skip to the wedding next chapter! There are new characters and new interactions. And yes, it's going to be a huge chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	9. An Awkward Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to a new chapter. So this is the wedding and I am so excited to write this one.
> 
> Jungwoo is back with a boyfriend but I won’t be making him an antagonist because he is precious and doesn’t deserve to be put in a bad light. He will be introduced to Doyoung in this chapter so look out for that.
> 
> Hopefully this is one of the shorter chapters, let’s see what happens.
> 
> Enjoy!

White and gold. These were the two colours chosen for the decor of the biggest wedding of the year. The wedding was being held in the mansion, in the backyard for an outdoor wedding. Jungwoo was standing by the venue, sipping on a glass of champagne, the glass decorated with gold trimmings. He was invited by Junghwa, which was rather cruel of her but Jungwoo accepted the invitation as he wanted to clear some air with Jaehyun.

"Babe, are you feeling alright?" a man asked him, wrapping an arm around Jungwoo. The omega looked towards his boyfriend.

"I'm fine, Yukhei, I will be alright." Jungwoo responded, ruffling Yukhei's hair. The model flushed and looked away, scratching the back of his ear. The two were newly established, Jungwoo being comforted by Yukhei over the first two months after his break up with Jaehyun.

"You're here for Jaehyun hyung, I think you should talk to him sometime soon." Yukhei remarked. Jungwoo nodded and Yukhei kissed the older's cheek. In the mansion, Doyoung went into the kitchen to see all of the servants preparing lots of food and his eyes widened seeing a six-tiered vanilla cake with gold trimmings. They really went overboard for an arranged marriage.

"Surprised, Doyoung-ah?" a voice mumbled from behind Doyoung and the groom jumped away a few inches to see Jihoon smirking at him. Doyoung scowled seeing the main butler and Jihoon's smirk got wider. "We spent a lot for a wedding with a gold digger."

"I would prefer the term 'unfortunate soul that is marrying into a corrupt family'." Doyoung hissed in response. "I don't see the reason to be cruel with me when you know exactly why eomma is doing this."

"But you accepted." Jihoon and Doyoung watched a servant place a cake topper on top of the monstrosity, of two men holding hands.

"More like my parents accepted. The only thing Jaehyun and I have in common is horrible and controlling parents." Doyoung left Jihoon to bump into Junghwa.

"You're not ready yet, Doyoung-ah?" Junghwa asked, leaning against the left staircase. She was dressed smartly in a [ gold suit ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/proxy/vHWhHP11DhnPRwHDcQ0dmS-s32Jm4hiNaAVYmbz73wgim3C4dcHrZ3fwbQ6RcpwN_117uXe_mtI9NYzX0lzJpTltB7TBBrxMDcrLQu40az3GL_Eunsg0oDl7YMhlA1wrpWUz9nMxRGt6gNoDLtRr), large white dangling earrings brushing her shoulders. "Most of the guests have arrived."

"Just waiting for my best man." Doyoung replied coolly. Taeyong was already here but Doyoung wanted to observe the lengths the family went to make it seem like a genuine wedding. Junghwa sensed the lie but she nodded.

"I waited so long for my son to have a suitable mate but there were many obstacles." Junghwa took Doyoung's arm and led him towards the living area, seeing maids clean around, butlers shouting orders and cooks bringing food to the reception area, which was by the pool. "He came out as gay, he had relations with another alpha and his recent boyfriend was infertile."

"I recall that." Doyoung saw the venue area, white and yellow flowers scattered to create a path on the grass and guests standing around, drinking champagne to start and chatting away. Doyoung saw his friends with the staff of NCT Sandwich Shop talking away and he smiled serenely.

"And now," Junghwa started, snapping Doyoung back towards her. "Jaehyun has a smart, fertile, and wonderful husband that can teach him how to survive in this society. You, in return, can get this entire house." Junghwa and Doyoung walked back towards the staircases. "The luxury, the lack of work, you can live an extremely comfortable life. Raise your children in a safe environment, under the watch of your in-laws."

"All I want, eomma, is my mother and father getting out of their debt and living a comfortable life. I exchanged myself for the chance of them getting the burden off of their shoulders. I don't care about anything else."

"As expected, you put others before yourself." Junghwa stopped the two by the right staircase and cupped Doyoung's cheek. The omega looked at his mother-in-law, who had a sweet smile on her face. "You know that you won't overstep your boundaries."

"I understand." Doyoung nodded and Junghwa patted the omega's cheek.

"Go get ready." Junghwa got Doyoung to go up the right staircase and the alpha got her cellphone out. She dialed a number.

_"Hey, you're at the wedding right? You know who your target is. Tall, handsome alpha who smells like mint. I want him out of the picture."_ Junghwa hissed into the call and closed it. Scaring away a maid who was standing there, Junghwa went towards the kitchen to bark orders.

In the west wing of the Jung mansion, Jaehyun was staring at himself in the mirror when the door opened to reveal Johnny.

"Looking good, groom." Johnny called out, making Jaehyun jump in surprise.

"Oh hyung, what are you doing here?" Jaehyun asked, gaining his composure.

“I’m here as your best man, Jae.” Johnny answered, entering the room. Jaehyun’s eyes widened hearing that statement.

“You’re going to be my best man? I’m marrying your boyfriend, hyung.” The two alphas laughed after realizing the stupid situation they were in.

“That’s true but I am your friend. Even though I fucked up during high school, I should be here.” Jaehyun nodded in agreement and stood to full height to observe himself in the mirror.

“I wish I was marrying Jungwoo.” Jaehyun confessed. “But of course, nothing goes my way since I am the Jung heir.” Johnny took a deep breath to hide his tears.

“Jaehyun-ah, everything will be alright, we will find a way.” Johnny went to back-hug Jaehyun and the younger alpha let Johnny hug him. “Now let’s get you married.” In the east wing, Taeyong and Doyoung were getting ready, the older annoyed by Doyoung telling him about his conversation with Junghwa.

"She's fucking crazy." Taeyong hissed as he fixed his tie. Doyoung was straightening his hair after a bunch of stylists made his hair look like a poofy mess. “Guilt tripping you like that with money and Jaehyun’s backstory with his past relationships with Johnny and Jungwoo.”

“Are you even surprised hyung?” Doyoung asked, settling down the straightener. “She’s done a lot for the past few months, I’m surprised that the media isn’t here.”

“I’m pretty sure there are multiple photographers who will leak it to the press, thirsty bitches.” Taeyong took a deep breath and turned towards Doyoung, who was fixing his cufflinks. “Doie, will this plan work?”

“What? Get married, give birth, leave with Johnny? It’s pretty simple.”

“No Doie, what about the child?” Doyoung froze when Taeyong asked that question. “Won’t you get attached to him or her?”

“I never thought about that, hyung.” Doyoung looked at himself in the mirror, feeling guilty. “Shit, what am I supposed to do?”

“Sorry for bringing the child up.” Taeyong placed a hand on Doyoung’s shoulder, feeling the distressed pheromones Doyoung was releasing. “I don’t know what to do either.” A polite knock on the door got the two omegas out of their haze. Taeyong went to open the door and a tall man with red hair and big eyes was standing there. Doyoung recognized the man from the photos Jaehyun had on his screens. It was Kim Jungwoo.

“Is Jaehyun hyung here?” Jungwoo asked, confused. Taeyong was caught off guard so he didn’t respond.

“No he isn’t. He is in the west wing.” Doyoung answered, joining Taeyong.

“Wait…” Jungwoo started. “You’re Kim Doyoung, the one who is marrying Jaehyun.” The youngest was caught off guard as well but Doyoung would suffice.

“Yes, I’m Doyoung.” Doyoung responded and there was an awkward silence. “You should come in, it’s pretty awkward.”

“Right.” Jungwoo entered the room and settled on the bed, sitting stiffly. Doyoung and Taeyong shared confused glances and the eldest left the room, leaving the two alone.

“Um, Jungwoo-sshi, did eomma invite you?” Doyoung asked carefully.

“Yeah, Madam Jung invited me.” Jungwoo answered. “No idea why, probably to rub in the fact that she found a better omega to be her son-in-law.” Jungwoo locked eyes with Doyoung and the younger lifted an eyebrow. “How much?”

“Pardon me?”

“She offered you money to marry Jaehyun hyung, there is no way that love story was real.”

“She offered to pay one billion won to my parents so I could marry Jaehyun and bear the Jungs a child. I had no say in it, my dad accepted right away.” Doyoung answered and Jungwoo immediately felt bad.

“I’m so sorry.” Jungwoo got up to hug Doyoung and the groom, confused and slightly uncomfortable, hugged the younger omega back. “It’s just that I couldn’t be the perfect omega so you have to suffer.”

“Jungwoo-sshi, I’m sorry that I took your place.” Doyoung patted Jungwoo’s hair awkwardly until Jungwoo pulled away. “Also there is no such thing as a perfect omega. I’m not perfect either, I’m sassy, really judgemental and I get angry easily.”

“I like you, Doyoung-sshi.” Jungwoo laughed and Doyoung gave the younger omega a fond smile. “But you need to go get married.” Taeyong entered the room with a maid.

“It’s time, Doie.” Taeyong mumbled and nodded to the maid, who rushed out.

“Jungwoo-yah, this is Taeyong hyung, my best friend and best man.” Doyoung introduced the two.

“Nice to finally meet you, Jungwoo-yah.” Taeyong said sweetly.

“Same here, hyung.” Jungwoo chirped. He fit easily with the pair. “Ok, we should really go.” Jungwoo smiled at the pair before leaving the room. Taeyong went up to Doyoung and linked their arms together.

“I’m ready to marry into this fucked up family.” Doyoung mumbled.

“Alright, Doie.” Taeyong responded and the two omegas exited. Junghwa asked the grooms to go down the main staircases and meet each other in the front. Doyoung went down the right staircase while Jaehyun went down the left staircase. Junghwa and Dahyun were waiting on either side, seeing their sons dressed in matching black suits. Junghwa’s eyes narrowed seeing Johnny and the alpha reciprocated the glare.

“Doyoung-ah, you look so handsome.” Dahyun mumbled, cupping Doyoung’s cheeks. Doyoung merely nodded and Dahyun set her hands down. “I wasn’t expecting to see you like this early but we are here today.”

“Thank goodness you look handsome, we don’t want to screw up this wedding.” Junghwa hissed when Jaehyun reached her. Johnny rolled his eyes and Junghwa sent another glare. Her eyes brightened seeing Doyoung and the moms brought the grooms together. Doyoung met eyes with Johnny, who nodded, sending a secret signal. The omega smiled and the six went towards the back, seeing a staircase leading to the venue. Junghwa and Dahyun exited first, going to their respective spots next to their husbands. Johnny and Taeyong were next, the two going separately on the flower path and standing on both sides of the officiator.

“Ready, Jae?” Doyoung asked and linked arms with Jaehyun, who looked at him with surprise.

“Ready, hyung.” Jaehyun responded when he got his words back. The back doors opened when the sound of “Here Comes The Bride” played full blast by a pianist. The grooms go down the white outdoor staircase, the spindles laced with beautiful white and yellow flowers. The two walked down the flowery path, Doyoung seeing his ~~proud~~ smug parents and his worried friends and Jaehyun looking at his coworkers and excited parents. The music ceased when the two stopped and faced each other.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Jung Jaehyun and Kim Dongyoung.” the officiator started. “The two met, fell in love and are now ready to take the flowery road into marriage.” The lies spewed out of the officiator’s mouth as he continued the written speech, unaware of the people who knew the truth. Johnny wanted to stop the wedding so badly but he knew that it wasn’t the best idea as Junghwa could pull out as a major stockholder, Doyoung's family could lose the one billion won or his entire career and Doyoung's future will be ruined by the sextape Junghwa had.

"May we have the rings?" the officiator asked after a long speech about young love. Johnny gave Jaehyun a [silver wedding band ](https://www.morganjewelers.com/pub/media/catalog/product/cache/7a2c68c12db5818cb50e824d89b823a7/1/2/1291277.jpg)with three diamonds cut in the middle and Taeyong gave Doyoung a [silver wedding band ](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1BuJ7KXXXXXcTXVXXq6xXFXXXq/0-85Ct-Timeless-love-Rings-Jewellery-for-Men-Non-allergy-925-sterling-silver-Diamond-Wedding-Ring.jpg)with a medium sized diamond in the middle. "Dongyoung-sshi, you can go first."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Doyoung said and slid the ring on Jaehyun's left ring finger.

"Your turn, Jaehyun-sshi." the officiator moved to the alpha.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Jaehyun repeated and slid the ring on Doyoung's left ring finger. Jaehyun's ears were bright red and Doyoung found it rather endearing.

"Kim Dongyoung, do you take Jung Jaehyun as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, as long as you both shall live?" the officiator asked the omega. Doyoung locked eyes with Johnny as he said the words.

"I do." Doyoung stated and Johnny gave the omega a sad smile.

"Jung Jaehyun, do you take Kim Dongyoung as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, as long as you both shall live?" the officiator asked the alpha.

“I do.” Jaehyun said after a short pause.

“By the power vested in me, in the city of Seoul, you are husbands.” the officator announced. “You may kiss the omega.” Doyoung rolled his eyes at the stereotype and pulled Jaehyun to a short kiss, everyone applauding at the omega’s ‘daring confidence’. Doyoung pulled away and Jaehyun’s ears were firetruck red.

“Your ears can’t lie.” Doyoung remarked.

“They are very truthful.” Jaehyun mumbled and the two turned towards the guests and bowed respectfully, hands laced together. The guests clapped and Junghwa got up to stand in between the grooms.

“Thank you everyone for coming, the reception area is by the east wing, where the pool is, and we will be serving lunch!” Junghwa announced and the guests went towards the east wing. Jaehyun and Doyoung stood to full height and let go of each other’s hands. They were heading to the east wing when someone stopped them from behind.

“Jung Jaehyun, it’s nice to finally meet you.” the person drawled and Jaehyun turned around to see an older alpha standing with his arms crossed. Doyoung’s eyes brightened seeing the person and hugged him tightly.

“Hyung, you’re here!” Doyoung squeaked into the alpha’s shoulder.

“Why wouldn’t I be here for my dongsaeng’s wedding? Although it was arranged?” Donghyun asked, brushing off a flower from Doyoung’s hair.

“I just didn’t think your company would let you come.” Doyoung responded, pulling away from the hug.

“Well I told them that it would take a few hours and they hesitantly agreed.” Donghyun and Doyoung looked towards an impatient manager waiting for Donghyun. “That time is almost up.”

“Thanks for coming anyway.” Doyoung accepted another hug from Donghyun.

“I’m here to speak with Jaehyun, you can go on ahead, little bro.” Donghyun patted Doyoung’s head before looking towards Jaehyun. Doyoung, confused, left towards the east wing, leaving Donghyun and Jaehyun alone.

“You’re the famous actor Gong Myung.” Jaehyun uttered out when the two were left by the flowery path.

“Yeah I am, and your new brother-in-law.” Donghyun responded. “You’re Jung Jaehyun, heir of the largest marketing company in Seoul.”

“Y-yeah that’s me.” Jaehyun’s ears were red again, intimidated by the older alpha. Donghyun realized this and he went back a few steps.

“I know how your family is, Jaehyun, and I am far from happy that you are married to my dongsaeng.” Jaehyun could smell the anger pheromones Donghyun was letting out.

“Do you know why Doyoung hyung married me?” Jaehyun asked, getting irritated as well. “Because your parents were offered one billion won to take his hand in marriage, to produce an heir for Jung Enterprises because my parents don’t think I’m capable of running the company.”

“...And they accepted?” Donghyun asked hesitantly. Jaehyun nodded and the actor looked shocked. “They sold Doie for one billion won?”

“My mother scared away my ex because he was infertile and that’s how she found hyung.” Jaehyun continued. "He is fertile so she tied our marriage right away. Neither Doyoung hyung or I had a say in it. Your dad accepted right away."

"As expected." Donghyun hissed under his breath. "So he just has to bear you a child? That's it? For one billion won?"

"Yeah." Donghyun took a second to process it and Jaehyun looked down in guilt. Donghyun was in the dark about it as well.

"They should have told me that they were this desperate for money, I could have… I could have stopped this."

"I'm sorry, hyung." Jaehyun looked down at his wedding ring.

"Don't be, Jaehyun-ah, I understand. My dad is also very impulsive." Donghyun shoved his hands in his pockets and the manager approached him, grabbing the alpha's arm.

"Time to go, you overstayed your welcome." the manager hissed. He bowed respectfully to Jaehyun and tugged the actor away.

"Take care of my Doie, Jaehyun-ah." Donghyun left the mansion with his manager and Jaehyun stood there, seeing the older Kim's retreating figure.

"Jae?" a voice asked, making Jaehyun turn to see Taeyong. “Everyone’s waiting for you.”

“Sorry, I was talking to Donghyun hyung.” Jaehyun answered, the two looking towards the front.

“Donghyun hyung was here? Why didn’t he stay longer?” Taeyong asked.

“His company.” Taeyong nodded in understanding and the two rushed to the east wing to see Junghwa and Jaesook stand on the mini stage.

“Both of the grooms have arrived!” Junghwa chirped, sending a secret glare at Jaehyun, who bowed slightly to apologize. He sat down next to Doyoung where the table where the grooms and their parents are supposed to be. “We want to thank Dahyun unnie and Dongwoon oppa for giving their intelligent son to us, giving our son a wonderful husband.” Doyoung prevented an eyeroll. “We promise to take care of your son and hope for a bright future, probably with some grandchildren.”

“Yes, we are happy to have you in our ever growing family.” Jaesook added.

“Alright then, we will proceed with the food and the first dance. Then drink away to a happy day.” Junghwa chirped and the guests clapped, except for the people aware of her true persona. The food was served by multiple chefs, ranging from expensive meat to simple kimchi. Doyoung and Jaehyun talked amongst themselves about random topics, to avoid talking to their parents. On another table, Doyoung’s friend group and the NCT Sandwich Shop employees talked about the over-the-top decorations of the wedding.

“Pretty convincing for an arranged marriage.” Taeyong mumbled to Yuta, who nodded in response.

“People don’t really see beyond the fake smiles.” Yuta mumbled back. The two saw Johnny down three glasses of champagne in one go. “Hey John, are you planning to die from alcohol poisoning?”

“Sounds good to me.” Johnny responded. He couldn’t get drunk easily so he was trying to see how many drinks could put him there. Yuta decided to take the glass away, sliding it across the table so Johnny’s freakishly long arms couldn’t reach it.

“John, drowning your sorrows in alcohol won’t work out.” Yuta chastised. “We have a plan.”

“That woman is always three steps ahead of me.” Johnny hissed to Yuta. "Since I've been friends with Jaehyun."

"You know Doyoung loves you and he will leave after bearing a child. Don't worry and stop drinking." Yuta snapped quietly and the table was silent. There was one person who was unaware of the situation, Moon Taeil, who was confused by the tense atmosphere.

"Sorry, Taeil hyung." Sicheng murmured. "He is a bit tired."

"It's ok." Taeil replied quietly. "Is he really this pissy?"

"No, he is normally a huge teddy bear." Ten responded, overhearing the conversation. "Sorry, hyung, but you're not close enough with us to know the situation." Taeil nodded in understanding. He ended up observing Johnny, who was reaching for the glass Yuta held away from him.

_'Johnny Suh…'_ Taeil thought to himself. _'Mrs. Jung wants him out of the picture?'_ The alpha woman stood up from her chair to clink her champagne glass.

"I hope the food was enjoyable for everyone." Junghwa started. "Now we will be watching the two grooms dance for the first time." The tables were quickly pushed to the storage unit and the area was clear for the guests to crowd around the grassy dance floor. Jaehyun and Doyoung went towards the middle and the pianist started playing an original piece.

“How is this going to work?” Doyoung asked. “Senior prom style?” Jaehyun nodded and Doyoung wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s neck. The two started swaying awkwardly, seeing the guests coo over them. “This is so awkward, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, hyung. Let’s just dance for a bit. I asked Ten hyung to take over the dance floor afterwards.” Jaehyun said as the two continued dancing. Doyoung looked over at Junghwa, who motioned to kiss or something to make it look more convincing. The grooms did so, kissing lightly until the music ceased. There was polite applause after the song stopped and Ten went up to push the pianist off the stage.

“Time to party, guys!” Ten cheered and turned on some dance music. Ten pulled Doyoung away to dance horribly and Jaehyun stood there, confused, as he watched Doyoung be twirled by Ten.

“Want to dance, hyung?” Jaehyun heard a familiar voice ask and the alpha turned around to see Jungwoo. He could see Yukhei talking animatedly with Sicheng.

“Jungwoo?” Jaehyun asked, shocked to see the omega here.

“Well, aren’t you?” Jungwoo raised an eyebrow and Jaehyun complied, the two going into a slow dance position. “Hey remember when we did salsa classes for fun?”

“Oh god, don’t remind me.” Jaehyun responded and Jungwoo giggled. “I’m sorry, Woo, for what happened with eomoni.”

“I forgave you a long time ago.” Jungwoo mumbled. “I should have let you explain before I left you. But I’m happy with Yukhei and you are probably happy with Doyoung hyung.”

“Yeah, I am happy with him.” Jaehyun looked over to see Doyoung dancing with Yukhei, the model constantly stepping on Doyoung’s feet.

“That’s good hyung.” Jungwoo stopped the dance and stared deeply into Jaehyun’s eyes. “Stay happy for me, alright?”

"Alright, Woo." Jaehyun let Jungwoo go to Yukhei and Doyoung took Jaehyun's hand, leading the two back to their chairs.

"Are you feeling alright, Jae?" Doyoung asked and Jaehyun nodded.

"I will be fine hyung." Jaehyun answered, looking down at their linked fingers. The engagement ring glittered with the wedding ring on Doyoung's finger, making the pair realize that this was the reality they signed up for. Eventually, when the sun was setting, a maid pushed out the monstrosity of a cake and passed a knife to Jaehyun.

“How are you not surprised by the size of this cake?” Doyoung asked when they prepared to cut the cake.

“Honestly hyung, this size is smaller than usual.” Jaehyun responded and the pair cut the monstrosity. They cut a few small pieces and Junghwa passed a plate so they could feed each other. Doyoung scrunched his face at the sweetness and Jaehyun did the same. “Wow that is sweet.” The guests gathered around to get a slice of cake and scattered to have post-venue drinks along with it. Ten decided to cling onto Johnny so the tipsy giant couldn’t get any more glasses.

“Suh Johnny, you are going to stay still.” Ten hissed, clinging tighter to the alpha. Junghwa passed them and Ten narrowed his eyes at her. “That woman is being smug, snap out of it.”

“I can take him home, if he can’t stay any longer.” Taeil suggested from the side. “There’s still a while left of the wedding.”

“Oh that would be great, hyung.” Taeyong responded and Ten reluctantly let go of Johnny, Taeil letting the giant wrap himself around him.

“Thank you, hyung.” Ten said and Taeil nodded.

“Wow, I feel great!” Johnny chirped. “When’s the wedding??”

“Yeah, take him home. I can text you the address.” Taeyong got Taeil’s phone number from Sicheng and texted Johnny’s address to the eldest omega.

“You smell nice, Taeil hyung!” Johnny giggled and wrapped himself tighter around Taeil, who was struggling out of his grip. “Like the honey tea Doie drinks sometimes!”

“Ok, say bye to your friends.” Taeil chastised and Johnny waved brightly to his friends.

“Bye Johnny.” Taeyong said sweetly and Taeil half dragged Johnny to his worn out SUV. Doyoung approached the group afterwards, wanting to talk to Johnny.

“Tae, do you know where Youngho went? I want to talk about what to do next, now that I am married.” Doyoung whispered to Taeyong.

“He drank so much that he cannot tell where he is.” Taeyong answered. “Taeil hyung took him home.” Doyoung made a surprised noise at that.

“Alright but I still need to talk to him sometime soon.” Doyoung looked worried so Taeyong hugged him tightly.

“Don’t worry, we will piece together a plan.” Taeyong mumbled. The two looked over to see Jaehyun talking with Yukhei and Jungwoo, Doyoung realizing that Jaehyun may be over Jungwoo. “Also Jaehyun seems to be ok.”

“I seriously don’t know what is going to happen next, hyung.” By the front of the mansion, Taeil was struggling to bring Johnny into his car, the giant giggling away and asking random questions.

“Did you know that I don’t play basketball?” Johnny asked when Taeil buckled him up in the passenger’s seat. “Why does everyone think I play basketball? Is it because I’m six foot tall?”

“Johnny-yah, you are very drunk.” Taeil drove the pair back to the address Taeyong sent, Johnny babbling away about random topics. “Ok, we are home, let’s go inside.”

“Wait, why are you helping me?” Johnny asked when the two stumbled inside the apartment. Taeil settled Johnny on the couch and settled on the arm of the couch. “Do you have a crush on me or something?”

“That’s ridiculous, I don’t know you that well.” Taeil answered. Johnny didn’t listen and wrapped himself around Taeil.

“That’s cute, honey man, falling in love with me. But I am dating Doyoung, he’s getting married tomorrow and we are eloping soon.” Taeil froze at that. Elope? Is that why Junghwa wanted Johnny out of the picture?

“Do you think it will happen?” Johnny nodded enthusiastically, his face darkening after realizing what Junghwa was up to.

“If that Junghwa woman wasn’t three steps ahead of me, I would have another solid plan.” Taeil pried Johnny off him to find some beer, he was too sober for this shit.

*in the mansion*

Junghwa led the newlyweds to the west wing, the alpha woman's heels clicking away on the hardwood floor.

"Until your child is ready to go to school, you two will be staying at the mansion." Junghwa stated when the three approached the double doors of the bedroom. "I prepared this room for you two and the nursery will be set up when Doyoung gets pregnant." The alpha woman stared down Doyoung after saying that.

"Alright, eomma." Doyoung responded and Junghwa opened the door. The bedroom was very spacious, with a work desk, two dressers and two lamps with a king sized bed in between. It was about the size of Taeyong's apartment.

"Very spacious, isn't it, Doyoung-ah?" The omega couldn't help but to marvel at the room. "You can go tomorrow to clean out your side of the closet and a butler has already moved Jaehyun's stuff here."

"You can wear something of mine, hyung, for tonight." Jaehyun mumbled and Doyoung nodded in understanding.

"Alright, I will be going now." Junghwa announced, turning her heel and closing the bedroom door. Jaehyun settled on the bed as Doyoung explored the bedroom, amazed by how big it was.

"Hyung." Jaehyun called and Doyoung flickered his eyes from the large window to his husband (oh fuck, his husband).

"Yes, Jaehyun?" Doyoung asked. Jaehyun got up towards the window and sat down on the windowsill. Doyoung did so as well.

"No matter what happens, we will have a child and get divorced. If you want to keep the child with Johnny hyung, then that is fine with me." Jaehyun rambled.

“Jae, we settled the fact that you are keeping the child, I have no interest in him or her.”

“But hyung-”

“I’m also confused, Jaehyun!” Doyoung snapped. “Let’s just not talk about this until I am pregnant.” Jaehyun was silent afterwards and Doyoung sighed heavily. “I’m going to sleep.”

“Just grab a hoodie and sweatpants from my closet.” Jaehyun saw Doyoung grab his high school hoodie with regular sweatpants. Doyoung sniffed the hoodie and remnants of mint plagued the omega’s senses.

“Wait, this is Johnny hyung’s.” Doyoung stated, turning around to see Jaehyun stare out of the window, overseeing the mini golf field made for important meetings between his dad and stockholders.

“He was my first love.” Jaehyun mumbled, still looking outside. “And he is your forever.” Doyoung took in that statement and closed the walk-in closet to lean against the door.

_‘Johnny never mentioned Jaehyun until recently, how badly did their relationship end to be like this.’_ Doyoung thought as he wore Jaehyun’s sweatpants and Johnny’s hoodie. Doyoung hugged himself in the clothing, the scents of Johnny and Jaehyun comforting him.

“Jaehyun-ah.” Doyoung said when he opened the closet door, seeing Jaehyun in the same place, playing with his wedding ring. Jaehyun made a noise of acknowledgement. “Come to bed.” Doyoung extended a hand and Jaehyun took it.

"Hyung, I should change then." Jaehyun remarked dumbly and Doyoung scanned Jaehyun to see that he was still in his suit.

“Right.” Doyoung flushed and let go of Jaehyun’s hand. The alpha went to find Jungwoo’s hoodie and stared at it for a few moments, eyes flickering from the hoodie to Doyoung curling up on the bed. He dropped it back down and exited wearing some other sleepwear.

“Hyung.” Jaehyun stopped when he saw Doyoung asleep on the bed, curled up into the hoodie. Jaehyun smiled softly and shifted the blankets so Doyoung could be covered in them. “Sleep well.” Jaehyun went back to sit on the windowsill, staring off into the distance, thinking about what his future will be like in the mansion with a husband who doesn’t want to be here for long.

*with Johnny and Taeil*

A few hours and four bottles of beer later, Taeil was pleasantly buzzed and Johnny was flat out drunk, the two giggling away about nothing.

“Wait, hyung, do you really taste like honey?” Johnny asked, getting uncomfortable closer to Taeil.

“No, Johnny, I don’t taste like honey.” Taeil giggled, hands going up to squish Johnny’s cheeks.

“I wanna taste you though.” Johnny giggled cutely after saying that and Taeil’s eyes widened.

_‘Should I do this?’_ Taeil thought before Johnny locked eyes with him. It was oddly silent for a few beats before Johnny pressed their lips together, thoughts about anything else flying out the window as Taeil succumbed into the kiss and the scent of Johnny. Taeil felt himself float away, mint and honey dancing together into their senses.

_‘I shouldn’t be doing this…’_

_‘But I have to… for my shop...’_

*a few weeks later*

Taeil was grilling the meat at the sandwich shop, starting off his day with a huge order of beef sandwiches. Normally, the smell of cooked beef was heavenly but today, it smelled horrid to the omega.

“Sicheng-ah!” Taeil called the younger over.

“Yes, hyung?” Sicheng asked, running over to the owner.

“Do these smell rancid to you?” Taeil asked and lifted a piece of meat for Sicheng to sniff. The Chinese man shook his head.

“They smell fine.” Sicheng brought a hand to rip a piece off carefully, popping it in his mouth. “They taste fine as well, hyung.”

“Well they smell-” Taeil felt vomit come up and he threw up in the kitchen sink.

“Hyung!” Sicheng rushed over to Taeil, rubbing the older’s back as he vomited into the sink. Taeil gripped the counter as he saw the sticky fluid. “We can close down the shop today, I think you’re sick.”

“No, Sicheng, I-” Taeil stopped himself, not believing the situation. “I think I’m pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah fuck, this was a horrible chapter, I am so sorry about how this was structured, I will be going through a heavy editing phase in July or August, so look out for that.
> 
> So Dojae are finally married and Johnil had drunk sex which led to Taeil’s pregnancy. For those people who were expecting JohnJaeDo, well uhhhh that is going to become prominent in the later chapters but not now.
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading!


	10. Two Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone and welcome to a new chapter. We will unfortunately be straying away from the Johnil side plot and focus on the main problem here, the conflict between Doyoung and Junghwa, as Doyoung is now officially part of the Jung family.
> 
> This chapter (except for the honeymoon conversation and the dad-son bonding time) is based off from a memory my mum shared of her first time making biryani for my paternal grandmother, which I will be writing about except the food cooked is pork lasagna. I know that Doyoung is the cook of NCT (with Taeyong) but we will pretend he can only make simple dishes and American food Johnny craves mostly.
> 
> Warning to any emetophobes, there is vomiting in the snippets with Taeil, as he is pregnant.
> 
> On another note, NCT DREAM'S COMEBACK ON THE 29TH AND THEIR NEW ARRANGEMENT! I AM PRETTY CONFUSED ABOUT IT BUT AT LEAST WE WILL GET TO SEE OT7 AGAIN!
> 
> Enjoy!

The sun was brimming on the water, rising to start a new day. In the west wing of the Jung mansion, Jaehyun and Doyoung were asleep, facing away from each other, separated as far as they could from each other. It wasn’t that they were awkward with each other (they were quite friendly) but they weren’t close enough to cuddle or to even face each other while sleeping.

Jaehyun shifted in his sleep, turning his body to his other side, snuggling into his pillow. Doyoung did the same, the pair facing each other now. The rays of sunlight filtering through the barely open curtains hit Doyoung’s face, the omega scrunching his eyes as a result. After a few burning seconds, Doyoung opened his eyes to cover his face with his hands, looking over to see Jaehyun asleep in front of him, soft snores coming out of the alpha, the headband pushing his bangs back askew.

_‘Right, it wasn’t a dream…’_ Doyoung thought and forced his eyes shut, trying to slip back into dreamland. Footsteps were heard and the double doors opened to reveal Jihoon, who squinted his eyes at the pair.

_‘As expected, they are awkward as hell.’_ Jihoon thought as he strode over to push the curtains opened, filling the bedroom with burning rays of light. Doyoung hissed at the light, opening his eyes again to glare at Jihoon, who merely smirked.

“Good morning, Young Master Jung-Kim.” Jihoon said sweetly and Doyoung shoved his face in the pillow, done with seeing the rude butler.

“Not to be rude but can you get out?” Doyoung asked, voice muffled by the pillow.

“You’re adjusting quite well, son.” Jihoon walked over to snatch the pillow from Doyoung. “You’re already barking orders, much like your in-laws.” Doyoung rolled his eyes and got up to stare the butler down.

“I have no idea what the fuck I did to you but I would appreciate a little bit of sympathy.” Doyoung hissed. “And trust me, I am nothing like them.”

“Cute.” Jihoon chuckled and moved away, tossing the pillow back to Doyoung. “Breakfast with your in-laws or…” Jihoon looked over to see Jaehyun still asleep, cheek squished against the pillow. “...or in bed with your lovely husband?”

“...I should be getting along with my in-laws.” Doyoung started and smirked at the butler. “Isn’t that right, Jihoon hyung?” Jihoon took in the omega’s words and he smirked back.

“Right, Young Master Jung-Kim.” Jihoon went towards the double doors. “I think you should wake Young Master Jung up, he is a rather heavy sleeper.” And with that, Jihoon was out the door. Doyoung placed the pillow back on the bed and flopped down on his side.

_‘I can never understand Jihoon hyung.’_ Doyoung thought, eyes flickering to a sleeping Jaehyun. _‘Jaehyun really spent his life with a horrible mother, an unbothered father and a rude butler. How did he do it?’_ Doyoung spent a few more minutes observing Jaehyun’s features until the alpha stirred, his eyes fluttering open to see Doyoung.

“Uh, hi.” Doyoung mumbled awkwardly and Jaehyun couldn’t prevent a dimpled smile seeing the flustered omega. “Your butler woke me up, saying the same bullshit.”

“It takes Jihoon hyung forever to trust someone, so don’t fret about it.” Jaehyun responded, his deep morning voice doing things to Doyoung.

_‘Shut up heart.’_ Doyoung hissed to himself and he sat up.

“Um, we have to go downstairs for breakfast.” Doyoung mumbled, looking away from the alpha. Jaehyun nodded.

“I rarely do that, I opt to eat quickly on the bed and head to work.” Jaehyun responded and Doyoung placed a hand over his face. “But it’s ok, hyung, we should do it more often.”

“Good because I am about to die of embarrassment.” Doyoung moved to get up from the bed and Jaehyun watched the older walk to the attached bathroom. Jaehyun looked over at the bedside table to see the wedding ring, with the engagement ring and the bracelet Doyoung always wore. Jaehyun recalled a similar one he had, but couldn’t remember exactly where he got it from.

“I should really get up.” Jaehyun got up and removed his headband, letting his bangs fan across his forehead. The double doors opened again and Jihoon was there, leaning against the doorframe.

“Jaehyun-ah, you’re awake, breakfast is almost ready and Madam Jung wants to talk to you two about the honeymoon.” Jihoon announced, looking over at the tired alpha.

“The honeymoon?” Jaehyun asked. “Is that a thing in arranged marriages?”

“Fantastic question, Young Master Jung, you should ask your mother that.”

“And get a death sentence?” Jaehyun got up to stretch, yawning loudly and shaking his head. Jihoon watched judgmentally and Jaehyun returned the glare after putting his arms down. “Hyung, can you at least be nice to Doyoung hyung, he’s a bit overwhelmed by this situation.”

“He married you for one billion won, Jaehyun, and he is hung up with the Suh heir, who you have invited over here for many-” Jihoon started and the glare Jaehyun sent made the beta stop talking. “Jaehyun, I know he is a sensitive topic-”

“Hyung, just please be nicer to Doyoung hyung, especially when he gets pregnant.” Jaehyun softened his gaze when the door opened to reveal Doyoung patting his face dry with a towel. Doyoung narrowed his eyes seeing Jihoon.

“Am I late or something?” Doyoung asked coolly.

“No, I was just going to tell you that Madam Jung wants to talk about the honeymoon.” Jihoon repeated. “If, of course, you two want the world to know about the check, your current relationship with the Suh heir, and Jungwoo’s infertility.”

“Hyung, just stop and let eomoni know that we are coming down in fifteen minutes.” Jaehyun stated. Jihoon’s gaze softened and he bowed in apology.

“Fifteen minutes.” Jihoon repeated and left the bedroom.

“I’m sorry but he is a dick.” Doyoung hissed, removing the towel around his neck.

“He will cool down, he is going to be your favourite at the end.” Jaehyun went into the bathroom and Doyoung wore the jewelry he left on his bedside table, pressing his lips against the infinity design on his wrist.

_‘Soon, Johnny hyung…’_ Doyoung thought before moving to the closet to wear a presentable outfit. What Doyoung learned from living with the Jungs for a few weeks was that they all wear formal outfits and are barely seen lounging in sweatpants or comfortable clothing. _‘As expected, rich people…’_ Doyoung wore slacks and a dress shirt, standing in front of the mirror to observe himself. He left the closet door open so Jaehyun entered without knowing that Doyoung was inside.

“Sorry hyung.” Jaehyun mumbled awkwardly and Doyoung moved quickly to stand by the double doors. "Don’t wait for me, you can head down to eat."

"Alright Jae." Doyoung wore a pair of dress shoes and exited the bedroom. Doyoung approached the left staircase and walked down, looking over to see Junghwa do the same on the right staircase, the older woman smirking at him.

"Doyoung-ah, you're up a bit early." Junghwa remarked, narrowing her eyes at the cheap dress shirt Doyoung was wearing. "And I think we should update your wardrobe a bit."

"I'm not used to wearing these clothes casually." Doyoung quipped, the two walking together to the large dining table. Jaesook was already sitting there, teeth pressed down on a bagel as he flipped through a newspaper.

"Yah, at least eat the bagel then read the newspaper." Junghwa snapped at her husband and Jaesook took a bite and set down the bagel.

"Satisfied, darling?" Jaesook asked sarcastically before smiling brightly at Doyoung. "Doyoung, son, you're here to eat with us." Doyoung bowed politely to Jaesook and the patriarch placed a palm on Doyoung's head.

"Yes, appa, figured I should be getting closer with you and eomma." Doyoung answered, staring directly at Junghwa while saying that.

"Sounds good, son, it's Sunday after all." Jaesook turned back to his newspaper and Doyoung sat down at his designated spot, looking over at the various breakfast dishes. "Ah, the Xiao family shut down their Shanghai branch."

"Of course, the loss that they suffered from losing their Seoul branch was immense. The shutdown was inevitable." Junghwa added and Doyoung noticed the upwards quirk on her lips. Of course she was somehow behind it.

"Eat up Doyoung-ah." Jaesook chastised when he saw nothing on the omega's plate.

"Oh right." Doyoung mumbled and he took two bagels and a mini stack of pancakes.

"Doyoung-ah, since you will be at home from now on, I think we should train you to raise your children and work at home as a house husband." Junghwa started, popping a strawberry in her mouth. Doyoung made a confused noise at that, covering his mouth to chew a bagel. "Well you got your bachelor's and you are staying at home, we should prepare you for when you get out of the mansion."

"Hon, we already have maids and butlers-" Jaesook started and Junghwa shushed her husband.

"If the two move out sometime soon, they might not have the service provided." Junghwa stopped her explanation when Jaehyun entered the dining room, the alpha sitting next to Doyoung.

"Eomoni, abeoji." Jaehyun said curtly.

"Jaehyun, you're finally joining us for breakfast." Jaesook chirped and Doyoung noticed that the alpha was regretting it.

"Yes, abeoji." Jaehyun slid some food on his plate and started eating, looking very awkward at the table.

"Right, I have to talk to you two about your honeymoon." Junghwa stated, setting down her coffee cup. "You two won't be having a honeymoon until your mating cycles sync up." It was pindrop silent after that.

"But that's going to take a while." Doyoung remarked, getting the attention of the three alphas. "The chances of a heat and a rut syncing up are extremely rare."

"Well I read that if a couple procreates when their mating cycle syncs up, then it is guaranteed that you will get pregnant at the end." Junghwa continued. "I don't care if it takes years, you two are not getting one until the mating cycles sync up."

"Alright hon, I think they got it." Jaesook chastised and Junghwa's scent died down.

"Sorry, the biology behind omegas is that lesson I always sleep through." Junghwa remarked and got up. "Jaesook, I have a meeting with the Moon family about their shop. Jaehyun, Jeon wants to talk about this month's finance issues."

"Alright, eomoni." Jaehyun finished off his breakfast and got up, giving Doyoung an assuring squeeze on the shoulder. "Good luck with my dad." Jaehyun exited with a bow to his father and Junghwa left afterwards, snapping at a maid to clean up the bedrooms upstairs.

"Since I am free today, we can get to know each other more." Jaesook suggested. "Are you a sports person?"

"No but I do go to the gym." Doyoung answered.

"We can play a round of mini golf. Or go horseback riding." Jaesook cleared off his plate and snapped his fingers so a maid could clean up the plates. Doyoung thanked the maid quietly and she stared at Doyoung like he chanted a satanic ritual. “Oh don’t look at him like that, go do your work.” The maid flushed and she ran to the kitchen with the dishes.

“Sorry-”

“You’re different, Doyoung-ah.” Jaesook got up and Doyoung did the same. “Come to the horse shed, we can practice some horseback riding.” The omega nodded and followed his father-in-law out of the back, with Jihoon trailing after them.

*in NCT Sandwich Shop*

“Wait until the test shows if it’s true.” Sicheng said, setting the pink stick aside to rub Taeil’s back, who was throwing up in the toilet. The older omega hugged the toilet seat, heaving in and out. “Did you have sex recently hyung?”

“Yeah but I don’t remember-” Taeil started but stopped to throw up more. “-if I took birth control or who I had sex with.”

“Hyung…” Sicheng continued to rub his back, waiting for those fifteen minutes to pass. The shop was shut down for today, Sicheng hurriedly flipping the sign from ‘open’ to ‘closed’ to attend to his Taeil hyung.

Fifteen slow minutes passed and Sicheng picked up the pregnancy test, eyes widening at the two lines shown on the tiny screen. Taeil was pregnant. It was officially true. Taeil’s eyes drifted to the stick and his eyes filled up with tears.

“I- I’m pregnant…” Taeil stuttered out before throwing up again. Harsh knocking was heard and Sicheng got up to see where the knocking was coming from. His eyes narrowed seeing Junghwa standing from the other side of the glass door, glaring back. Sicheng unlocked the door and Junghwa smiled sweetly, making the omega more irritated.

“May I help you?” Sicheng asked, his eyes flickering to the ‘closed’ sign.

“I’m here to talk to Taeil about the rent. I am the owner of the land this shop is built on.” Junghwa answered, ignoring the pointed tone Sicheng used. The omega let the alpha woman enter the shop.

“He is a bit sick right now but if it’s important, I will let him know.” Sicheng continued.

“I need to speak to him privately, don’t fret, Sicheng-ah.” Junghwa walked to the bathroom and slammed the door in front of Sicheng’s face. She saw Taeil throwing up in the toilet bowl and she tsked at the omega. Taeil heard that and he turned to see Junghwa stare him down. “So you got yourself knocked up by the Suh heir.”

“Mrs. Jung.” Taeil mumbled but turned back around to vomit in the toilet.

“Poor Taeil, got himself knocked up by Johnny Suh.” Junghwa cooed, kneeling down to Taeil’s height, careful not to get her suit on the dirty floor. “This is not what I meant.”

“We were drunk.” Taeil defended himself.

“But it was better than I thought.” Junghwa opened her checkbook. “I offered five hundred million won for you to get Johnny distracted from Doyoung, make him fall in love with you. But a child? Never better.”

“What the fuck do you want?” Taeil hissed, honestly done with the alpha woman.

“This check…” Junghwa started, waving the piece of paper. “Can provide your shop for five years and your baby for two years.” Taeil’s eyes widened when he saw the price. Junghwa increased it from five hundred million to seven hundred million. “Think of it as our deal plus fees for the child. You can ask Johnny for support afterwards.”

“Fuck, Johnny…” Taeil started.

  
“You can deal with that, my side of the job is finished.” Junghwa tossed the check towards Taeil’s knee. “Goodbye and control that worker of yours, kinda sassy.” Junghwa exited the bathroom and Sicheng entered afterwards.

“Hyung, what was that woman up to?” Sicheng asked, picking up the check. “Seven hundred million won?”

“My family did some dirty work for her and I have to suffer.” Taeil responded.

“Please tell me, hyung.” Sicheng sat down next to Taeil. “I won’t hate you for it.”

“That woman… blackmailed me into sleeping with Johnny Suh, and I’m pregnant with his child.”

*in the mansion*

Doyoung was exhausted from trying to control Jaehyun’s horse while struggling to catch up to Jaesook.

“Not bad for your first try.” Jaesook chirped when Jihoon helped Doyoung off his horse. Doyoung quickly let go of the butler, who chuckled as a result. “How did that feel, son?”

“I feel dizzy.” Doyoung answered and the two men with him chuckled.

“You’re so adorable, Doyoung-ah.” Jaesook ruffled the omega’s hair. Doyoung flushed and the alpha retracted his hand. “Jaehyun is lucky to have you.”

“Appa, can we walk along the river?” Doyoung asked. “I think that would be a nice thing to do while talking.”

“Without Jihoon?” Jaesook added, the butler getting the signal and heading to put the horses back. “Come along, son.” Doyoung and Jaesook started walking along the river, which was farther back from the mansion. “What do you want to talk about?”

“Just about this deal you made with my parents.” Jaesook froze at that but he shook it off.

“Your mother-in-law, she is a rather driven person, but for all of the wrong reasons.” The pair continued to walk, the sun bright and high in the sky. “She was furious to learn that Jaehyun was gay, ruining the true alpha bloodline that ran this family for many generations.”

“Of course, two alphas mating, no matter the gender, was forbidden until the late 20th century and mating between two people of the same gender is still looked down upon, even if they are an alpha/omega pair.” Jaesook continued, stopping in the middle to turn towards the sea.

“When Jaehyun was caught having sex with Johnny, I was furious as well. Finding out that your son was gay, plus him having sex with another alpha, it made me disappointed in the way we raised him. Junghwa took action afterwards, as Jaehyun could never stand up to her. She made the two separate and she threatened to shut down Suh Records, as it would be suicide for the media to find out that both families had their alpha sons fucking each other.” Jaesook turned to Doyoung, who was taking in everything.

"Appa, I didn't know that Jaehyun and Johnny hyung had that relationship. I met Johnny hyung in college, way after this situation." Doyoung mumbled.

“I understand, Doyoung-ah, but if you want to know more, you should be talking to Jaehyun about it.” Jaesook placed a careful hand on Doyoung’s shoulder. “There is a lot about your husband that you don’t know about.”

“That’s because we barely know each other.”

“Well, Doyoung-ah, as long as my wife is alive…” Jaesook removed his hand from Doyoung’s shoulder. “...you’re not leaving.”

“I know.” The two stood silently, watching the river move back and forth. “Appa, can you tell me what happened afterwards.”

“Of course son.” Jaesook turned around to walk along the river and Doyoung followed him. “We eventually accepted Jaehyun’s sexuality but it made Junghwa panic, forcing everyone Jaehyun was spotted being intimate with to take a secondary gender test, confirming that they were omegas, as they could bear children. No one stayed until Jungwoo. He was the perfect omega, sweet, smart, caring towards children… you’ve met Jungwoo?”

“He is very sweet.” Doyoung confirmed, thinking fondly of the tall omega who he met at the wedding.

“He stayed the longest, for nearly three years, until we found out that he was infertile.” Jaesook sighed heavily, he really adored Jungwoo. “Then Junghwa came to me one day, ecstatic, telling me that she found the ideal omega to marry Jaehyun. She told me that her masseuse, your mother, had an omega son and she offered one billion won. You’re seen as a gold digger to our staff.”

“Especially Jihoon hyung.” Doyoung mumbled and Jaesook chuckled.

“He will be your favourite.” Jaesook and Doyoung approached the mansion and Jaesook stopped Doyoung by placing his hands on the omega’s shoulders. “Doyoung-ah, don’t make Junghwa and I regret marrying you to our only son. You’re our last hope to get an heir. We may have skipped a generation of true alphas but your children will pick it up.”

“I understand, appa.” Doyoung said and Jaesook smiled.

“Head off to your room, Jaehyun might be done with his conversation with Jungkook.” Jaesook let Doyoung enter through the east wing doors and stood there.

_‘Please be a good husband to my son.’_ Jaesook thought before entering through the east wing doors.

*in Jaehyun and Doyoung’s bedroom*

_“Anyway, congrats on your marriage dude, didn’t expect you to marry anyone else besides Jungwoo.”_ Jaehyun heard his co-worker remark.

_“Yeah, it was quite unexpected.”_ Jaehyun responded and he looked over to see the doors open. Doyoung entered with a neutral expression and Jaehyun felt a soft smile on his face.

_“I will be seeing you tomorrow at work.”_ Jaehyun smiled at his coworker and waved.

_“Thank you Jungkook.”_ Jaehyun said and closed the video call. Doyoung settled on the windowsill and overlooked the mini golf course. “Hyung, how was it with my father?”

“Jaehyun-ah.” Doyoung called, waving a hand over. Confused, Jaehyun went over to his husband. “If we are going to be staying together that long, until our child is born, we shouldn’t hide anything from each other.”

“Alright hyung.” Jaehyun replied and Doyoung let go of Jaehyun’s sleeve.

“Tonight, tell me your entire story with Johnny hyung.” Doyoung watched Jaehyun’s expression fall. “You’re my husband and Johnny hyung is my love, I want peace with you two before the child arrives.”

“I will, hyung.” Jaehyun responded and the doors burst open to reveal Jihoon with Junghwa.

“Boys, Madam Jung wants to talk to Young Master Jung-Kim.” Jihoon stated and Junghwa entered the bedroom. “Jaehyun, come with me.” Jaehyun, confused, squeezed Doyoung’s hand in assurance and went out the bedroom with Jihoon.

“Eomma.” Doyoung greeted her politely and Junghwa went to sit on Jaehyun’s side of the bed, facing Doyoung.

“Continuing on what I was saying at breakfast, I will be training you to become a proper house husband.” Junghwa started and Doyoung didn’t like where this was going. “We will start with something simple: cooking. What dishes can you cook?”

“Simple dishes like kimchi fried rice and stir fry. My friends like American cuisine like burgers and pizza so I can make those as well.” Doyoung answered.

“Alright then, that’s not bad for a university student.” Junghwa crossed her legs and drummed her fingers on her knee. “I have a challenge for you. In two hours, you will have a nicely cooked lasagna prepared for our family.”

“Lasagna?” Doyoung didn’t know how to make lasagna but he recalled that it took at least three hours to make. “But eomma-”

“I’ve been craving lasagna for a while so you will be making it tonight. We do have a cook but she will be shadowing you, chastising you for anything you mess up on.” Junghwa got up and went towards the double doors. “Fail to do so, well, I will be furious. Your time starts in ten minutes.” She smirked before leaving the bedroom.

_‘Fucking bitch.’_ Doyoung hissed in his head and got up to exit his bedroom.

“Ah, Young Master Jung-Kim.” the cook greeted politely, bowing when she saw Doyoung enter the kitchen.

“Hello ajumma.” Doyoung greeted politely. “Eomma wanted me to make a lasagna within a two hour period.” The ajumma’s eyes widened comically.

“Lasagna in two hours?” the ajumma asked. “As expected, Madam Jung.”

“You just need to shadow me, ajumma, get me to do the job quickly.” The ajumma let out a sigh and pulled out the thin sheets of lasagna.

“Let’s get to work then, her favourite type is pork lasagna.” The ajumma took out chunks of pork. “I will help you slightly. Let’s work.” Doyoung rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt and started helping the ajumma work. Upstairs, Jaehyun and Jihoon were talking about the finance issue when Jaesook approached the pair.

“Abeoji.” Jaehyun greeted his father. Jaesook nodded curtly in response.

“I need to talk to both of you.” Jaesook led the pair to a guest bedroom. “I want Doyoung-ah very comfortable here, I know Junghwa is going to torture him so I want the staff members to treat him kindly.” Jaesook emphasized this with a glare towards Jihoon.

“I understand, sir.” Jihoon replied politely. “I will try to get the staff to stop calling him a gold digger behind his back, even though he is-”

“Hyung, stop.” Jaehyun snapped, surprising both his father and the butler. “I told you to stop, he married me against his will.”

“We are keeping it within the family or the check is out the window and Jaehyun,” Jaesook started, turning to his son. “Treat him like a husband, be domestic, kiss his cheek, make it seem realistic. And don’t hide your past from him.”

“You told him?” Jaehyun asked, getting irritated. “I think it’s my call to tell him.”

“Jaehyun, listen to your father.” Jaesook hissed, eyes flashing golden. “No secrets between you two.” Jaehyun didn’t respond and Jaesook took it as a sign of obedience. “Anyway, dinner is in two hours, Jaehyun go focus on those reports your team messed up on. Jihoon, go attend the staff by the horseback riding field.” Jaesook turned his heel and Jaehyun and Jihoon shared confused glances.

“I should go.” Jihoon coughed out and went down the stairs to head out back.

_‘Fucking hell, abeoji.’_ Jaehyun thought before heading to his bedroom.

*with Taeil and Sicheng*

Sicheng absorbed everything Taeil told him, the two moving from the bathroom to the dining booths.

“That woman.” Sicheng hissed after a few beats. “She blackmailed and paid you into getting Johnny hyung out of the picture. And you got pregnant with his child.”

“Basically.” Taeil answered and Sicheng took a few breaths to calm himself down.

“You have to tell Johnny hyung, you can’t take care of the child alone.” Sicheng suggested.

“That’s inevitable, right?” Taeil let his hands wander to his flat stomach. “I feel like absolute shit.”

“Hyung, just tell him soon.” Sicheng placed a hand over Taeil’s. “We don’t know if he will hate you for it but at least you will have support.”

“I hope so too.” Taeil responded and the pair saw a figure approach the sandwich shop. Sicheng got up to open the door and Yuta was there, bright red roses in the beta’s hand.

“Hi Sicheng.” Yuta chirped. Sicheng’s ears immediately turned red. “These are for you.” Taeil watched fondly as Sicheng accepted the flowers, looking down at them when Yuta touched his red ears endearingly. Taeil turned away, hoping for that special someone while touching his stomach.

*at the mansion*

Doyoung looked at his worn out watch and realized that they had ten minutes left until Junghwa would enter and demand for the lasagna.

“Shit, this will take another thirty minutes to bake.” Doyoung hissed when he kneeled down to see the lasagna cook away.

“It’s ok, sweetie.” the cook ajumma assured the omega. “We did our best.”

“Thank you ajumma.” Doyoung smiled softly at her.

“I don’t know why the staff hates you so much.” The ajumma dusted off her apron.

“Word is that I married for the money.” Doyoung stared down the barely-cooked lasagna.

“They said the same thing about Madam Jung when she married Master Jung.” the ajumma revealed to Doyoung.

“Right.” Doyoung remembered that part from Jaesook’s long speech before they went horseback riding.

“They will cool down, or fear you.” The pair heard clicking sounds, an alarming sign that Junghwa was approaching. “The devil is here.”

“Where is the lasagna?” Junghwa shouted from the dining table.

“I got this.” the ajumma assured the omega before exiting. She came back a few seconds later. “She doesn’t care, take out the lasagna.” Doyoung sighed and took some mitts to take out the dish. The ajumma and Doyoung looked sadly at the partly cooked lasagna. “You worked hard.”

“Thank you ajumma.” Doyoung took a deep breath before bringing the dish to the dining table. The three alphas were already there, Junghwa staring Doyoung down.

“Ah, the lasagna is here.” Jaesook chirped to lighten the atmosphere. It didn’t work.

“Let’s see how an omega cooks.” Junghwa remarked and a maid came to cut the lasagna into pieces. Doyoung went to sit next to Jaehyun and the alpha placed a hand over Doyoung’s knee in assurance. The maid noticed the lasagna wasn’t fully cooked but didn’t comment on it. She placed a liberal sized piece on each plate and rushed out.

“It’s pork, Junghwa’s favourite.” Jaesook continued to lighten the mood until he felt Junghwa’s intense opium scent. The patriarch settled in his chair and poked the lasagna. The three men froze as they watched Junghwa take a small bite. The squeeze on his knee didn’t calm Doyoung one bit.

It was horribly silent until Junghwa set her fork down, picking her plate up to throw it towards Doyoung. Jaehyun pulled Doyoung into his embrace to protect the omega from the flying plate, the china breaking into pieces on the hardwood floor and the lasagna splattering all over the place. Junghwa got up from her seat, wiped her face with a napkin and left the dining table, heels clicking aggressively up the right staircase.

“Ajumma.” Jaesook called and the cook rushed over. “Prepare Junghwa’s green tea and make her some chicken soup.” The cook nodded and shared a sad glance towards Doyoung, who was in Jaehyun’s embrace. Jaesook got up as well and patted Doyoung’s shoulder awkwardly. “You worked hard, son, you will get better.”

“Sorry abeoji.” Jaehyun said for Doyoung and the patriarch left the dining table, shouting at a maid to clean up the mess. “Hyung?”

“I thought she was going to murder me.” Doyoung mumbled as he pried Jaehyun’s arms off him. “Your mother is something else.”

“I’m so sorry hyung.” Jaehyun led Doyoung to the kitchen, where the ajumma was quickly preparing the make-up meal. “Ajumma, is it ok if we use the kitchen for the night?”

“Cooking again at night, Jaehyun-ah?” the ajumma asked, pouring boiling water into a large cup.

“Yeah.” Jaehyun gave the ajumma a dimpled smile.

“Jaehyun loves cooking.” the ajumma remarked to Doyoung. “He can cook many dishes just snooping in the kitchen at 2am.”

“Alright, ajumma.” Jaehyun laughed and the ajumma smiled. The ajumma got a butler to hold the tray full of Junghwa’s make-up dinner and made her leave, bowing to the husbands.

“You really cook?” Doyoung asked, seeing Jaehyun wash his hands, eyes flickering to the maids cleaning up the dining area. Jaehyun dried his hands and moved to close the kitchen door.

“Yeah, not an alpha thing.” Jaehyun responded. “Today, we will remake this lasagna, but with as much time as we want. You can learn about the lasagna and my past. And I will have good food.”

“Thank you, Jaehyun-ah.” Doyoung gave Jaehyun a soft smile and the alpha reciprocated it. The two spent around four hours making lasagna, Jaehyun talking about his relationship with Jungwoo and Johnny and Doyoung talking about his friendships.

“The bracelet…” Jaehyun started as the pair tried a slice of Jaehyun’s lasagna, which was way better than Doyoung thought it would be. “I think Johnny hyung gave a similar one to me when we were in high school.” Doyoung made a confused noise at that, looking at the bracelet adorning his wrist. “He promised to stay by my side but of course, business comes first for the Suhs and the Jungs.”

“Jaehyun… if it’s uncomfortable, I can take it off.” Doyoung started and Jaehyun shook his head.

“It doesn’t bother me, he is your boyfriend after all.” Jaehyun continued eating the lasagna and Doyoung set down his fork. “Hyung, I hope you find happiness after divorcing me.”

“Jae, I hope you can be happy.”

“I am fine, hyung, don’t worry about me.” Soon after, Jaehyun and Doyoung washed the dishes together and quietly went to the west wing, aware that the lights were dimmed to signal that the staff were gone and the Jungs were asleep.

“Thank you, Jae.” Doyoung mumbled when the two settled on the bed.

“You’re welcome hyung.” Jaehyun responded softly as the pair fell asleep, facing each other for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaahah I hope that was a good chapter after that disaster of a wedding chapter.
> 
> The next one is the honeymoon, where their mating cycles sync up and they have sex for a week. So yes, the next chapter is the porn chapter and we are skipping a few months to get to it.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	11. The Worst Honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here you go. Here is the honeymoon porn chapter that will hopefully satisfy all of you.
> 
> Warning that there will be smut, don't like, don't read. It is an important plot point but if you want to skip, there are asterisk warnings (looks like this: **) so you can use control + f or you can scroll aggressively until you can see the next one.
> 
> On a personal note, I got accepted into university! I'm majoring in computers now! So that is a stress factor that I can put aside to focus on schoolwork and writing.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

After the lasagna night, Junghwa continued testing Doyoung's cooking skills, either eating it with a frown or throwing it at the omega. Everytime, Jaehyun would stay behind with Doyoung to remake the food that Junghwa would throw. It made the pair closer as friends but they still had their awkward moments, especially with Junghwa around.

Doyoung was in his bedroom one day, sitting on the windowsill reading one of Johnny's books, when his phone buzzed in his jeans pocket. Closing the book, Doyoung opened his phone to see the notification on the dumb heat app Taeyong bugged him into download. It told him that his heat was approaching next week.

_'If Jaehyun is nowhere near his rut…'_ Doyoung started, closing the app. He continued to read the book, the sun providing a nice light for him. The double doors opened to reveal Jihoon, who noticed the omega reading.

"Young Master Jung-Kim." Jihoon said loudly, getting the attention of Doyoung, who closed his book irritably.

"May I help you, hyung?" Doyoung asked, getting off the windowsill.

"Madam Jung wants to try your pizza today, not sure what it is made of." Jihoon answered, feeling slightly worried about what pizza the omega could make.

"As long as you have flatbread." Doyoung approached the beta and Jihoon got a whiff of Doyoung's scent, which was way stronger than usual.

"Doyoung-ah, are you approaching your heat?" Jihoon asked. Doyoung realized that his scent getting stronger was a sign that his heat was approaching. "Jaehyun-ah has been smelling stronger as well." The two shared knowing glances.

"Does this mean…" Doyoung started and Jihoon nodded.

"Time to pack up for your honeymoon, Doyoung-ah." Jihoon smirked and Doyoung narrowed his eyes. "Just giving you a warning to pack or Madam Jung will be doing it."

"She will notice during dinner." Doyoung left the bedroom, irritated, and Jihoon's nose crinkled at the strong scent.

"Well that was quick." Jihoon closed the double doors to quickly follow the omega downstairs. Jaesook was passing through the front doors and he inhaled the sweet smell of strawberries, Doyoung entering the kitchen.

"Junghwa is going to start packing." Jaesook mumbled to himself and proceeded to the east wing.

"The omega is nearing his heat." the maids hissed in a huddle, dispersing quickly when Jihoon glared them down.

"Respect the people you work for, especially the ones who marry into the family." Jihoon chastised the dispersing maids. In the kitchen, Doyoung prepared the pizza, with the support of the cook ajumma.

"Doyoung-ah, you're smelling stronger." the ajumma remarked like no one has told him that multiple times.

"Yes, ajumma, my heat is coming." Doyoung answered.

“Jaehyun-ah has been smelling stronger recently as well.” The ajumma watched Doyoung take out the pizza from the oven and marvelled at it. “On another thought, that looks really good.”

“It is my best friend’s favourite so I thought of him.” Doyoung thought fondly of Taeyong, who he hasn’t seen since his wedding. Junghwa didn’t allow Doyoung to leave the mansion so he resorted to video calls with his friends at 3am. The ajumma noticed Doyoung drifting off and she tapped his shoulder.

“It’s time for dinner, sweetie.” the ajumma remarked and the pair exited with two baking trays of pizza. The Jungs stared down the pizza, Junghwa and Jaesook with caution and Jaehyun with satisfaction.

“You did great today, hyung.” Jaehyun mumbled to Doyoung when the omega settled in the chair. Doyoung smiled in response and Junghwa motioned a maid to slice the pizza and share it to the family. The parents picked up a fork and a knife to eat the pizza, getting confused glances from Doyoung. “They don’t like finger foods so you would need to eat it with a fork and a knife.”

“It’s alright.” Junghwa said after a few bites and Jaehyun prevented a gleeful smile. The matriarch inhaled, getting the strong scents of citrus and strawberries. “Wait-” Junghwa looked up to see the husbands eat away. “When are your next mating cycles?”

“Next week.” Doyoung and Jaehyun answered at the same time and the two’s eyes widened. Junghwa clapped her hands together happily.

“Pack your bags boys, you are going to our private villa in Jeju tomorrow morning.” Junghwa announced. “It’s time for your honeymoon.” Jaesook nodded and the husbands shared worried glances.

“Right, you two have been smelling strongly recently. They finally synced up after four? Five months?” Jaesook remarked and Junghwa nodded.

“Way sooner than I thought.” Junghwa added. She finished off the slice of pizza, an extremely rare occurrence, and got up. “The villa is closed off so no media will be seeing you two have sex. Have fun with that.”

_‘Well shit.’_ Doyoung mumbled in his head when he saw Junghwa retreat upstairs, the matriarch skipping a little in her heels.

“She hasn’t been this happy since…” Jaesook started but the remark died on his tongue when his eyes flickered to Jaehyun. “You two should finish up and head to your room, neither of you are mated so you might trigger one of the staff’s mating cycle. I will get our beta pilot to fly you two tomorrow at 9am.”

“Ok abeoji.” Jaehyun answered and stared down at his pizza. Jaesook sent the two a smile and got up to leave.

“And Doyoung-ah, good dinner today.” Jaesook chirped and went towards his home office.

“So this is it, hyung.” Jaehyun mumbled when the two were in their room, packing up clothes ideal for their mating cycle disguised as a honeymoon.

“One step finally done.” Doyoung mumbled back. The double doors burst open for the nth time to reveal Jihoon, who noticed the two packed bags.

“Not sure why you’re packing if the clothes are going to be off.” the butler remarked snidely and Doyoung rolled his eyes, Jihoon never failing to piss him off. “I will be waking you two up at 7:30 and the pilot will fly you to Jeju at 9am, you will be at the villa at 10am and a beta maid will attend to you two.” In a mating cycle, a beta giving necessities was the best bet as an alpha or omega can get their cycles if they are interacting with someone in their heat/rut.

“Thank you, Jihoon hyung, we got it from here.” Jaehyun said with a clipped tone and Jihoon moved towards the doors.

“Jaehyun, your possessiveness is showing.” Jihoon left the room and Jaehyun looked confused.

“Possessiveness?” Jaehyun asked. Doyoung noticed that Jaehyun has been more protective of him, holding him and acting more rude towards butlers or maids talking about Doyoung behind his back.

“You know how Jihoon hyung is.” Doyoung quipped and Jaehyun hummed in agreement. That night, Jaehyun stayed up, watching Doyoung sleep, shivers wracking the omega’s form every couple minutes.

_‘His heat is closer than he thinks…’_ Jaehyun thought before gripping the comforter to prevent himself from jumping the omega. _‘We have tomorrow, we have tomorrow.’_ Jaehyun faced away from Doyoung and squeezed his eyes closed.

“Rise and shine, lovebirds!” Jihoon announced, walking into the bedroom at 6am, opening the curtains to let the bright sun into the large room. Jaehyun squinted his eyes and glared at the beta. Jihoon was unfazed by the anger pheromones Jaehyun was releasing. “Change of plans, we could smell Young Master Jung-Kim from the east wing so you two are getting in the jet at 7am.”

“Fine.” Jaehyun mumbled. “Get out, hyung, we will be out in forty minutes.” The butler nodded and exited quickly, shutting the door. Jaehyun turned on his other side to see Doyoung sweating profusely, hugging himself into his sleepwear and the comforter. Jaehyun extended a careful hand to Doyoung’s arm and pulled away quickly when he felt the skin being burning hot.

“Hyung.” Jaehyun called carefully, clenching his teeth to not go feral by the strong waves of strawberries plaguing his senses. “Hyung, it’s time to get ready.” Doyoung stirred but continued to sleep. Jaehyun took Doyoung’s arm and shook him lightly.

“Shut up hyung, I’m sleeping…” Doyoung mumbled in his sleep. Jaehyun sighed heavily.

“Doyoung hyung.” Jaehyun said with a pointed tone and the omega’s eyes fluttered open. Doyoung recoiled at the amount of sweat he was releasing, his scent growing stronger. “You’re in heat now so Jihoon hyung wants us ready by 7am.”

“Fuck, you’re right.” Doyoung hissed, getting up quickly and his eyes widened looking at the wet spot where he was positioned. Jaehyun gritted his teeth and the omega rushed to the bathroom, observing himself in the large mirror. He was sweating buckets, feeling both burning hot and freezing cold. His heat was arriving earlier, by a week. The omega showered quickly, getting rid of the sweat and cleaning himself up for Jeju. A soft knock was heard when Doyoung exited the shower and he wore a towel to open the door slightly. Jaehyun’s hand entered the bathroom, extending a dress shirt and loose slacks.

“If you want to change in the bathroom.” Jaehyun piped up from the other side and Doyoung took the clothes. Jaehyun quickly closed the bathroom door, containing himself. “I should snap out of it.” At 6:45, the pair were heading down towards the west wing doors, where a mini private jet was awaiting them.

“Ah there you two are.” Jihoon remarked, seeing Doyoung and Jaehyun walking a bit far away from each other. “We have our beta pilot flying you two to Jeju and there is a beta maid and butler waiting at the villa in Jeju.”

“Thank you hyung.” Jaehyun replied and Doyoung shivered, even though it was pretty warm outside.

“Make sure Doyoung is safe and secured in the villa before his heat truly hits.”

“I will.” Jaehyun led Doyoung into the private jet and the pilot bowed to the husbands. “Thank you for flying us.”

“You’re welcome, Young Master Jung and Young Master Jung-Kim.” the pilot responded and the jet took off for Jeju. Doyoung decided to stay in the cramped jet bathroom, containing the heat waves coming out.

_‘Fuck, I hate this.’_ Doyoung thought, shuddering and sweating. The heat always messed with his body temperature and he hated it. Knocking was heard on the bathroom door and Doyoung made a noise in acknowledgement.

“Hyung, you’ve been in there for a while-” Jaehyun started.

“Just let me stay in here until we reach, I feel like shit.” Doyoung cut the alpha off. Jaehyun made a noise of understanding but stayed on the other side of the door, looking out the jet window to see the clouds turn into the bright blue sky. They were landing shortly.

“We have landed in Jeju.” the pilot announced through the speakers and the bathroom door swung open so Doyoung could exit, grabbing Jaehyun’s sleeve. The jet door slid open and a staircase appeared to get them down to the ground. A maid and butler greeted the husbands and led them into the villa. If Doyoung wasn’t so distracted by his heat, he would have marvelled at it.

It was [ huge ](https://odis.homeaway.com/odis/listing/3d3c8329-4602-4065-b655-32e858d0ac2a.c10.jpg) (as expected of the Jungs), three floors high with a huge pool in the front. Each floor had huge windows spanning the front, leading to wide balconies with white spindles. Thick white curtains framed the windows, which will be closed due to the mating cycles, and two glass doors were opened to lead the husbands into the villa.

“Let us know if you need any essentials.” the butler told Jaehyun when they approached the master bedroom. “We will be in the mini house connected with the villa.” The maid left earlier to shut any curtains and attend to the kitchen.

“Thank you.” Jaehyun replied and Doyoung gripped Jaehyun’s sleeve tighter when a wave of heat flashed through him.

“Jae.” Doyoung mumbled and Jaehyun was attentive.

“Hyung, you can head inside, give me a minute.” Jaehyun opened the master bedroom doors and Doyoung was quick to go inside. “I will ring you for essentials, make sure there is no media here, I want this honeymoon peaceful for my husband.” The beta bowed in understanding and walked down the stairs. Jaehyun opened the door and Doyoung was standing there, trembling at his body temperature.

_** (smut starts here if you wanna skip)_

“Jaehyun-ah, please make it stop.” Doyoung stated, grabbing Jaehyun by the shirt. “Let’s get this mating cycle over with.”

“Hyung, are you sure-”

“Fuck this.” Doyoung pulled Jaehyun into a heated kiss, moving his hands from Jaehyun’s shirt to his neck. Jaehyun gave in after feeling Doyoung’s scent plague his senses, arms around the omega’s waist. The two stumbled to the bed, landing with Jaehyun on his back and Doyoung straddling him, the omega licking hard into Jaehyun’s mouth.

“Hyung.” Jaehyun pulled away from the kiss and gripped Doyoung’s jaw to lock eyes with the older. “Safe word is bunny.”

“Got it.” Doyoung removed Jaehyun’s hand from his jaw and kissed him harshly again, the heat growing unbearable. Jaehyun was being too careful for Doyoung’s liking so he decided to provoke Jaehyun. “Your dad told me that you bottomed for Johnny hyung, isn’t that right?”

“Hyung, what are you-” Jaehyun started.

“Does that mean you’re not alpha enough to fuck this heat out of me?” Doyoung continued, cutting Jaehyun off. “Is your rut the only way you can show that you are an-” Doyoung was stopped when he was flipped onto his back, his remark cut off by Jaehyun’s tongue in his mouth.

“Is this better, omega?” Jaehyun hissed, eyes golden.

“Yes.” Doyoung accepted another rough kiss from Jaehyun, deft fingers unbuttoning Jaehyun’s dress shirt. Doyoung pushed the dress shirt off to reveal defined abs and a solid chest, mouth never leaving Jaehyun’s. The alpha gripped Doyoung’s jaw again.

“Instead of provoking me, you can make that mouth useful, omega.” Jaehyun hissed and Doyoung understood the implication. Jaehyun took off Doyoung’s dress shirt and slacks quickly, leaving the omega completely bare against him. Doyoung felt his hole leaking slick, ready to take dick. “Straddle me but facing away.”

“Fuck, ok.” Doyoung complied, his legs bracketing Jaehyun’s chest and his head facing Jaehyun’s half-hard dick under his slacks. Doyoung’s lower body was pulled towards Jaehyun, the alpha spreading the cheeks and testing the waters by giving Doyoung’s hole a broad lick.

Surprised, Doyoung let out a yelp, gripping Jaehyun’s thighs. More slick leaked out of Doyoung’s hole as Jaehyun ate him out, the alpha gripping the cheeks and spreading it so he could dip his tongue in. Doyoung was lost in the sensation, drooling dumbly on Jaehyun’s clothed thigh. The alpha noticed this and pulled away to leave a harsh smack on Doyoung’s ass.

“I said to make that mouth useful.” Jaehyun hissed then he went back to fucking his tongue in Doyoung’s hole. With shaky hands, Doyoung unzipped the alpha’s slacks and pulled down both Jaehyun’s slacks and underwear to reveal the alpha’s penis, precum beading from the angry red tip. Doyoung licked off the precum beads, getting to work by sinking his mouth on the length. Jaehyun moaned against Doyoung’s hole and the omega was motivated to continue.

The large dick was welcoming in Doyoung’s mouth, the omega’s eyes rolling to the back of his head. Jaehyun wasn’t the biggest Doyoung had but god, it was hard to fit the entire length in his mouth. Jaehyun pulled away after drinking in Doyoung’s slick and coated his fingers with the sweet liquid, pushing in one finger into the clenching hole. Doyoung’s legs shook when Jaehyun stretched him open, the omega close to his orgasm.

“Fuck, Jae.” Doyoung pulled off to moan, a string of spit connecting his mouth to Jaehyun’s dick. Doyoung’s tongue darted to cut the string off, laving over the crown. “I’m gonna come.” Doyoung’s dick was squished between his abdomen and Jaehyun’s chest, hard and ready to burst. The omega started rutting against Jaehyun’s fingers and chest, trying to find his prostate. Jaehyun used his free hand to smack Doyoung’s ass again, appreciating the way the skin bloomed red.

“Stay still.” Jaehyun gripped Doyoung’s waist with one arm to lock him in place, the other hand slamming three fingers in the leaking hole. Doyoung keened when Jaehyun’s fingers hit his prostate, leaking more slick down Jaehyun’s fingers, thick globs rolling down the alpha’s arm. “So wet, hyung, just from some fingering.”

“Fuck, please.” Doyoung decided to jerk off Jaehyun instead, pressing his cheek against the alpha’s thigh. “Please make me come.” Jaehyun pulled out his fingers, denying Doyoung his orgasm and the omega whined loudly, squeezing the length in his hand.

“You’re not coming until I do. Ride me, hyung.” With shaky legs, Doyoung turned around to straddle Jaehyun again, facing the younger. Jaehyun sat up against the headboard and pulled Doyoung into a wet kiss, the pair moaning as they tasted each other, the bitterness of Jaehyun’s precum with Doyoung’s sweet slick on their tongues. Jaehyun kicked off the rest of his clothes and the pair were completely naked.

Their scents mingled together, filling the room with their fruity scents, both sweet and tangy. Jaehyun’s hand, covered with Doyoung’s slick, reached his own cock and lined it up to Doyoung’s hole, teasing the head against the opening. Jaehyun’s rut didn’t start properly so he used the opportunity to tease the omega, rubbing the head of his cock against Doyoung’s hole, letting it slip in a bit and taking it out.

Doyoung got tired of the alpha teasing him so he covered Jaehyun’s hand with his own, sinking onto the length. It’s been a while since Doyoung was stretched like this, the last time resulting in blackmail against him. The omega let go when Jaehyun’s length was fully inside, gripping Jaehyun’s shoulders to adjust. The alpha gritted his teeth when his dick was slid into Doyoung’s hole, warm and wet walls clenching around him vicely.

“Big.” Doyoung mumbled, dropping his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder, clenching periodically on Jaehyun’s cock. After a few minutes, Doyoung started moving, using Jaehyun’s shoulders as support to lift up and down the length. Jaehyun gripped Doyoung’s hips with both hands, slick and precum smearing on their skin. Jaehyun let his lips wander around Doyoung’s neck, leaving behind hickeys on the pale skin, avoiding the scent gland begging to be marked.

“Hyung, you’re so good to me.” Jaehyun used his clean hand to curl a fist in Doyoung’s hair, pulling it to kiss Doyoung wetly, the omega gripping harder on the alpha’s shoulders. The younger moved his hand back to Doyoung’s waist, stopping the older. Doyoung bit back a whine, the omega couldn’t budge from the iron grip on his waist. “Let me take over.” Doyoung was flipped on his back by Jaehyun, the omega pressing the side of his face against the pillows, legs bracketing Jaehyun’s torso.

“Jae!” Jaehyun started snapping his hips, falling deeper into his rut headspace. Seeing his husband underneath him, crying out from how hard the alpha was fucking him, it drove Jaehyun insane. An idea popped into Jaehyun’s brain and he pressed his slicked up fingers against Doyoung’s mouth. The omega, in his fogged up mind, accepted the fingers, tasting his sweet slick as his asshole was being pounded relentlessly.

Doyoung continued sucking on Jaehyun’s fingers, raking his nails down Jaehyun’s back. He was so fucking close, so deep into the lust and the heat. Doyoung’s head spun when his prostate was struck by the crown of Jaehyun’s dick, the omega choking on Jaehyun’s fingers when it got too deep into his throat.

“Gonna come, hyung?” Jaehyun whispered in the omega’s ear, biting lightly on the lobe. Doyoung cried around Jaehyun’s fingers, letting the digits slide out of his mouth with a ‘pop’. “Is this alpha enough for you, cockslut?” Doyoung’s eyes snapped open at that and they locked with Jaehyun’s golden ones.

“I - fuck, _there_ \- underestimated you, alpha!” Doyoung nearly squealed when his prostate was massaged by the dick inside him, his own leaking copious amounts of precum and his hole drenching Jaehyun’s dick with sweet slick.

“Good to know.” Jaehyun moved his slick and saliva covered hand towards Doyoung’s dick, jerking the length off with slow pumps. Doyoung seized up, the pleasure he was feeling from both sides plus the heat overwhelming to him.

Wet tongues laced together as Jaehyun pumped Doyoung closer to his release, letting the omega pour out whines in his mouth every time Jaehyun’s dick bumped against Doyoung’s swollen prostate. The scratches down his back were going to be there for a while and Jaehyun loved it, the vice like grip Doyoung had around him getting the alpha closer to his orgasm. Jaehyun pulled away from the kiss, a string of spit connecting between their mouths, and latched onto Doyoung’s neck, groaning heavily into the skin.

“Alpha, fuck!” Doyoung whimpered, biting down on Jaehyun’s shoulder, nearly breaking the skin by how hard the omega sunk his teeth in.

“Come for me, omega.” Jaehyun quickened the pace of his hand and Doyoung keened loudly. The name Doyoung cried out when he came smacked Jaehyun out of his dominant headspace.

“ _Youngho!_ ” Doyoung screamed, throwing his head back and spurting strings of white all over Jaehyun’s fist and the omega’s abdomen, slumping bonelessly against the king sized bed. Doyoung’s hole squirted out clear slick, drenching Jaehyun’s abdomen with the thick liquid. Jaehyun moved to pull out, the younger feeling overwhelmed by the situation. Doyoung noticed this and locked his legs around Jaehyun’s waist.

“Doyoung hyung.” Jaehyun mumbled awkwardly and Doyoung’s eyes snapped open, shocked eyes meeting Jaehyun’s, immediately knocked out of his headspace.

“Jaehyun, did I just say-” Doyoung started and Jaehyun nodded.

“Johnny hyung.” Jaehyun finished the sentence and the atmosphere turned horribly awkward. Jaehyun was still hard inside Doyoung, the two avoiding eye contact.

“Pull out, Jae.” Doyoung let his legs settle on the bed and Jaehyun pulled out, slick and precum pouring out of Doyoung’s hole. “I’m so sorry, Jaehyun.”

“It’s fine, hyung.” Jaehyun replied quickly.

“Let me just get you off-”

“It’s fine hyung!” Jaehyun let out a heavy sigh and the two sat on the bed, the atmosphere getting more awkward. “I’m going to take a shower, let me know when the next wave hits.” Jaehyun got up from the bed to enter the connecting bathroom, opening the tap water to splash some on his face. He looked up in the mirror, seeing the deep bite Doyoung left on his shoulder.

Jaehyun could recall the tender moments he shared with Johnny when they were teenagers, the awkward kissing, the hushed moans they shared, it played in Jaehyun’s head like a broken TV flickering through channels. He had to get this marriage over with before he actually combusts. Jaehyun grabbed a fluffy towel before entering the shower, letting the water wash his thoughts away.

_** (hi welcome back if you skipped the smut)_

Doyoung’s heat didn’t hit until the afternoon, where Jaehyun let Doyoung use his dick until the wave ended. It was awkward and the two barely looked at each other during that wave. They hated it so much. It was at midnight where Jaehyun was standing by the balcony, sipping on his peach tea and leaning on the rails. The alpha was in a tank top and sweatpants, the straps of the tank top covering the bite on his shoulder.

“Jaehyun-ah.” a quiet voice called him, Jaehyun turning around to see Doyoung standing there awkwardly, dressed in a long sleeves t-shirt and pajamas, a mug in his hands.

“Is it another heat wave?” Jaehyun asked, turning back to the view from the villa.

“No, we need to talk about this.” Doyoung answered, standing next to Jaehyun to observe the view. “I feel horrible about this, we didn’t plan this well, especially with the fact that your mother is after us.”

“Eomoni is always three steps ahead of us, what is there to plan?”

“Let’s just finish our mating cycle with a knot and it will guarantee my pregnancy. I will give birth and leave with Johnny hyung.”

“Hyung, there is a possibility that you will want to keep the child, raise him or her with Johnny hyung.” Jaehyun was lost, confused and scared about this path that they were heading on. “If I were you, I would never leave my child with my parents and an alpha like me.”

“Jaehyun, I am fine with leaving the child with you.” Doyoung leaned his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder, the alpha surprisingly letting him stay there. “You will be a great father. I can give birth to more with Johnny hyung. I want both of us to be happy, Jae.”

“I know hyung.” The two continued to look at the outside, the moon high up in the sky and the reflection glittering in the water.

“Jaehyun, promise me one thing.”

“Yes?”

“Please be a good father, raise the child to be a strong and confident person, show your parents that you are not just an heir.” Doyoung stated and Jaehyun stared at the omega with surprise.

“I promise hyung.” The two were silent afterwards, sipping their peach tea and watching the moon.

They eventually went back inside the villa and settled on the bed, facing each other. The sheets were stripped by the beta maid, who came in when Jaehyun was in another room and Doyoung was washing up.

"Hyung." Jaehyun started and Doyoung hummed in acknowledgement. "I will get you out of this, I promise."

"It's fine, Jae, just focus on the child, I will handle it from there." Doyoung responded and the two fell asleep, feeling content about the promises they made.

The next few days consisted of sex, sleeping and late night conversations. The sex was no strings attached, the two sticking to calling each other by their ranks, Doyoung accepting the brutal thrusts and the amount of come seeping into his hole. The only thing left was Jaehyun's knot and it has been nearly two years since Doyoung has taken a knot.

_** (oop more smut, here is your skipping point)_

Doyoung was on top for the last round, riding the alpha at a quick speed, neck and chest being littered with reds and purples and his nipples red and sensitive from a round where Jaehyun made him come just from playing with the rosy buds. Jaehyun was lying flat on the bed, feet planted on the bed so his dick could reach deeper. The moonlight filtering in from the curtains shone on the pair, making this round oddly romantic.

"Alpha." Doyoung hissed when his right nipple was captured by Jaehyun's mouth, the alpha's hands gripping on Doyoung's waist. Doyoung tugged Jaehyun's hair to share a wet kiss, the first one they shared since two days ago. Their chests were pressed together as they kissed, Doyoung stopping his hips so Jaehyun's dick was lodged against his prostate.

"Make me come please." Doyoung moaned against Jaehyun's lips and the alpha thrusted up, letting Doyoung bite hickeys into his pale neck. The omega grazed his teeth over Jaehyun's scent gland and the alpha gripped Doyoung's hair to lock lips with the older. If they were planning to divorcing, mating each other was the biggest step in the wrong direction.

The two continued kissing as Jaehyun thrusted hard against Doyoung's prostate, to get the omega to come one last time. Doyoung bit hard on Jaehyun's bottom lip, moaning into the alpha's mouth as his prostate was hit every single time. His orgasm was building up, due to the copious amounts of slick leaking out and the precum sticking onto Jaehyun's abdomen.

"Come for me, hyung." Jaehyun whispered in Doyoung's mouth, sucking on the older's tongue. One of Jaehyun's hands moved from the omega's hip to the leaking dick in between them, rolling the head between his fingers and sliding his palm up and down the length. Doyoung choked on air as he came with a whine, spilling weak spurts of come, nearly translucent strings coating their abdomens and Jaehyun's fist. The omega's legs shook around Jaehyun, trembling from the mind numbing orgasm.

"Alpha, give me your knot, please." Doyoung continued to roll his hips down and hit his prostate, hypersensitive. Jaehyun held Doyoung down against him, snapping his hips up against Doyoung's swollen prostate. Jaehyun's eyes flashed golden when he felt his knot starting to grow, his rut finally coming to an end. Doyoung cried in Jaehyun's mouth when he felt the dick inside him fatten up.

"It's not gonna fit, alpha." Doyoung complained, hands moving from Jaehyun's face to the alpha's hair.

"It will, hyung, don't worry." Jaehyun assured the omega, locking their lips together to distract Doyoung from the growing knot. "You know the safe word."

"Don't need it." Doyoung continued moaning in Jaehyun's mouth as the knot settled deep inside him, spurts of come filling his hole, the warm liquid being locked in by the large knot. Exhausted, Doyoung collapsed against Jaehyun, warm puffs of air hitting Jaehyun's neck. "Fuck, your knot is huge."

"Nice pillowtalk, hyung." Jaehyun ran a soothing palm down Doyoung's back as the two waited for Jaehyun's knot to die down. Some globs of white trickled out of Doyoung's hole, leaking down Jaehyun's dick and hitting the bed sheets. The pair were covered in all sorts of gross, from sweet slick to wet saliva to bitter come.

"Jaehyun." Doyoung mumbled after a few quiet minutes. Jaehyun hummed in acknowledgement, hands still running down Doyoung's back. "If I don't get pregnant after this, what will happen?"

"I guess we will have to try again the next time our mating cycles sync up." Jaehyun answered. "Or we can use your next heat as an idea."

"Your mother won't be convinced." Doyoung remarked and Jaehyun agreed, the two continuing to wait. Soon after, Jaehyun's knot died down and the alpha pulled out, Doyoung plugging himself with his fingers so the come won't seep out. "I have a plug in the drawer." Jaehyun opened the bedside table drawer to find a [ black buttplug ](https://www.amazon.com/EasyToys-Anal-Collection-Buttplug-buttplug/dp/B01CAUBX3A), averagely sized with a clear jewel at the end.

"Pull your fingers out, hyung." Jaehyun moved the plug towards Doyoung's hole, the omega pulling his fingers out so the plug could enter him, the jewel snugly covering the older's hole.

"Fuck, I'm sleepy." Doyoung laid his head on Jaehyun's chest before falling asleep, draped on top of the alpha. Even though they seriously needed a shower, Jaehyun also fell asleep, arms wrapped around the omega.

_** (hi welcome back)_

The two woke up the next day to clean up, scarring the maid who came in a bit too early. The connecting bathroom had a tub and a shower so Jaehyun let Doyoung relax in the tub while he showered quickly. The two changed into comforting clothes and spent a relaxing day separately.

It was evening when Jaehyun got a loud phone call from Jihoon, who asked if the mating cycle was done so they could set a date on when they will be returning to the mansion.

_“Yeah, we are done.”_ Jaehyun answered, sitting by the entrance of the villa. He was sipping on a cocktail the butler made, overlooking the pool in the evening sun. _“Give us three, four days then you can pick us up.”_

_“Alright but your finance team messed up a lot on the bills they were supposed to pay for Madam Jung’s business trip to Paris.”_ Jihoon remarked and Jaehyun sighed heavily.

_“Tell Jeon to handle it and send me the ones that got messed up the most. I will work on them.”_ Jaehyun stated and Jihoon made a noise of agreement. _“Also tell the head of PR that I might be firing half of the team at this rate. Most of them were hired by my mother and they can’t even do simple addition.”_

_“Right, you only hired Jeon and he is the best of the team.”_ Jaehyun saw Doyoung walk down the large staircase, a novel in his hands and glasses perched on the omega’s nose. The alpha made space for Doyoung to sit next to him.

_“If I ever got fired, he is the perfect replacement.”_ Doyoung made a confused noise at that statement and Jaehyun shook his head. Doyoung leaned against the doorframe and started reading, the cool breeze and the sun a great atmosphere to read in. _“Let us know when we need to pack.”_ Jaehyun shared goodbyes with Jihoon and closed his phone.

“Was that Jihoon hyung?” Doyoung asked after a period of silence.

“Yeah, he was asking if we finished the mating cycle.” Jaehyun answered, looking at the copious bites littering Doyoung’s neck, the wide u-shaped neckline not hiding much. “He’s picking us up in three days.”

“Ok, that’s good.” Doyoung mumbled, looking back at the book. It was one of Johnny’s favourites, when Doyoung would have a particularly bad day at university, Johnny would pick out this book and read it while Doyoung was curled up against him.

“Also hyung, you’re going to start med school in two weeks, I got the email from the admission department.” Jaehyun added and Doyoung’s head snapped up to meet eyes with Jaehyun. In the midst of this entire mess, Doyoung forgot that Jaehyun was secretly sending him to med school, making the mess bigger. “I lent money to Yuta hyung to buy both of you textbooks for the first semester.”

“Don’t tell me you lent him way more than needed.” Doyoung chastised and the redness of Jaehyun’s ears spoke the truth.

“I may have given him five million won when the total of the books came to two million.” Jaehyun answered sheepishly.

“Jaehyun, it’s sweet that you are doing this but-”

“Hyung, I am not letting you stall your education just to bear my family a child.” Jaehyun cut the older off. "Just trust me on this, hyung."

“Alright, I will.” Doyoung and Jaehyun watched the sunset together, the older’s head rested comfortably on Jaehyun’s shoulder. The two wished for better days, as they were stepping into dangerous territory by hiding from Junghwa that Doyoung was continuing his education. The last few days of their ‘honeymoon’ consisted of long conversations and lots of sleeping.

*in Seoul*

Johnny was staring out the window of his apartment, watching the sunset as he sipped from a beer bottle. It’s been too long since he’s seen Doyoung, the omega stuck in the Jung mansion under the eye of the worst woman Johnny knew. The voice calls he shared with Doyoung was the most he got from his beloved and Johnny hated it. He trusted Jaehyun to take care of Doyoung when the married couple waited for their child to be born. His phone buzzed in his daydreams and Johnny opened it to see a text message from Taeil, who he hasn’t spoken to since they slept together the night of the wedding.

**_Taeil hyung_ ** _: hi johnny, can we meet next Friday at the sandwich shop, at around 7pm? (8:37pm KST)_

 **_Taeil hyung_ ** _: i have something to tell you (8:37pm KST)_

Johnny made a confused noise at that text and sent a response.

**_Johnny_ ** _: ok hyung, i will see you there (8:40pm KST)_ _  
_**_Johnny_ ** _: can you tell me what you need to talk about? (8:41pm KST)_

**_Taeil hyung_ ** _: let’s just say that it’s better to tell in person (8:42pm KST)_

Confused, Johnny responded with an ok text and put his phone away, his thoughts now plagued with possible scenarios of how his meeting with Taeil goes. Little did he know that it would change his life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh and that’s the end of this chapter. I hope the smut makes up for the terrible quality of this fic lmao. Anyway, so our main couple have finally spent a mating cycle together and Taeil has finally brought up the courage to tell Johnny that he is the father.
> 
> The next chapter will have Johnny’s reaction to Taeil’s story and Doyoung starting med school. We will be introducing a new character in the next chapter so that's fun!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	12. A Pitiful Experiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to chapter 10! We will be going through a huge chapter with a lot of key plot points so keep your eyes peeled for that. If you are confused about the timeline, we are around four months into Dojae’s marriage so Taeil is around thirteen/fourteen weeks pregnant.
> 
> I want quarantine to end, I’m done with staying home and I want to see my friends again. But please stay home to stop the spread of COVID-19.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

“Four tuna sandwiches!” Taeil called from the kitchen and Sicheng walked in to take the plates from Taeil. Over the weeks since he found out he was pregnant, Taeil has gained a significant amount of weight, stomach growing to accommodate the child inside. Sicheng was excited for the baby, even calling them ‘Mini’, as the baby was a mini Taeil. The pregnant omega accepted the endearing nickname, happy that Sicheng supported him even though he did it to save his shop.

“Thank you hyung!” Sicheng chirped and went to serve the sandwiches to the awaiting customers. Taeil looked at the clock hanging in the kitchen and it was almost 7pm, the time Johnny was going to arrive to talk with Taeil. The omega felt himself get more nervous, hugging his bump lightly as he shut down the cooking station. Taeil removed his apron and hung it on the stand, going to the mini breakroom to change into an oversized black tee and sweatpants, one of the only clothes he could fit into.

“What if he refuses to support the child?” Taeil mumbled to himself, picking up his backpack to open the front zipper, taking out the recent ultrasound of the baby. The omega stared at the ultrasound, ‘Week 13’ written in red marker. “It would just be me and you, Mini.” The breakroom’s door opened to reveal Sicheng.

“Hyung.” Sicheng called softly. Taeil snapped out of his daze and turned to the younger omega. Sicheng could smell the distressed pheromones the pregnant omega was letting out and walked in to embrace Taeil softly. “It’s going to be alright, Johnny hyung is here with Yuta hyung.”

“Alright.” Taeil took a deep breath and pocketed the ultrasound, letting Sicheng lead him into the dining booths. Johnny and Yuta were sitting in one of the booths, Johnny sipping on a cup of coffee Sicheng quickly made him. Yuta’s eyes shone when he saw Sicheng and the omega flushed.

“I will leave you two to talk.” Sicheng mumbled, letting go of Taeil. Johnny noticed that Taeil was holding his stomach protectively. “Yuta hyung, let’s go into the breakroom.” Yuta got up and took Sicheng’s hand, Taeil slipping in the seat across from Johnny. The alpha continued to observe Taeil, the omega shrinking in Johnny’s sharp stare.

“Johnny-ah, I have to tell you something.” Taeil mumbled as a starter. Johnny nodded and the omega sighed heavily. “I’m pregnant and you’re the father.” Johnny choked on his coffee and Taeil passed him a glass of water, the alpha downing the water quickly.

“Wait-” Johnny started, catching his breath. “Can you repeat that, hyung?”

“I’m pregnant, Johnny, and you are the father.” Taeil repeated and Johnny’s eyes widened comically. “This might be unexpected but when we slept together after the wedding, you forgot a condom and I forgot to take birth control.”

“Fuck, I am so sorry hyung.” Johnny extended a careful hand to place over Taeil’s. “I should have been more careful, I haven’t been that drunk in my life that night and I fucked up so hard.”

“It’s my fault as well, Johnny.” Taeil sighed heavily. “I brought you to your apartment and didn’t refuse your advances.”

“No, let me take responsibility, anything to support the child.” Taeil felt extremely guilty watching Johnny immediately offering money or essentials for the child.

“There is more to the story.” Taeil continued. “This shop, where we sell average tasting sandwiches to hungry, stressed university students, is everything to me, my family's legacy. But of course, this building belongs to a powerful family, the Jungs.” Of course, Johnny thought, that family owned everything Johnny knew about. “The matriarch, Jung Junghwa, threatened to strip down this store and end my family legacy if I didn’t do a favour for her. Get you out of their lives permanently.” Johnny's hand clenched, thinking about how much that horrid woman had interfered with his life since his teenage years.

"She said either murder you or get you out of here, anything to keep you out of the picture." Taeil continued, noticing the angry vein popping on Johnny's neck. "She promised not to demolish the store and pay me nearly five hundred million won just for you to leave. She asked me a few weeks before the wedding but I knew you were still with Doyoung so I wasn't sure on what to do."

"She persisted me to do the job, even getting a bodyguard to dangle the fucking check over my head, and I eventually agreed to get to know you during the wedding." Taeil recalled those horrible memories of Junghwa's demands to get Taeil to distract Johnny.

"And you made a move?" Johnny asked, oddly calm about the situation.

"I offered to drive you back to your apartment and we both got even more drunk, you spilling about your love for Doyoung and your past relationship with Jaehyun." Taeil hugged his slight bump, thinking back to that blurry night, the kisses, the talks, the hickeys shared. "Then we fucked, you knotted me and now, we're going to be parents." It was awfully silent after that.

"Taeil hyung, whatever you're thinking, I don't hate you for doing this." Johnny started, hand clasped over Taeil's. "That woman, she has manipulated so many people, you and me included. You did this to save your shop and your future, and you sacrificed yourself by getting pregnant with my child."

"I will pay for everything, the rent for the shop, any necessities for the baby, anything to make you comfortable and safe." Johnny promised the omega. "Let me handle Junghwa and her wicked ways."

"I trust you, Johnny." Taeil responded.

"Youngho." Johnny mumbled. "My Korean name is Youngho, if you want to use it instead of Johnny."

"Youngho." Taeil repeated and the two laughed, the atmosphere getting lighter after the heavy conversation. "Speaking of the baby, do you want to see the recent ultrasound?"

"Can I?" Taeil's free hand went into his sweatpants pocket and took out the laminated piece of paper, passing it to Johnny with shaky hands. The alpha looked down at the ultrasound, seeing his baby for the first time, the black and white photo showing a blurry outline of the growing foetus. "Our baby."

"Our baby, Youngho." Taeil responded, happy to see Johnny fall in love with their unborn child. "But what about Doyoung?" Johnny's eyes snapped up at the older, realizing the situation.

"Doyoung…" Johnny trailed off. "Fuck, what should I do?"

“I don’t know, Youngho, I wish I knew.” Taeil answered. “I’m sorry that I have to make you choose.”

“It’s ok, hyung.” Johnny laced their fingers together, making Taeil’s heart skip a beat. “I can handle it from here, don’t stress yourself too much.” Johnny looked back at the ultrasound. “Can I keep the ultrasound hyung? Also let me know about your doctor’s appointments so I can be there with you, I have to take responsibility.”

“I will let you know.” Taeil looked at Johnny stare lovingly at the ultrasound, feeling much lighter that Johnny wasn’t mad at him for doing this for the money and his shop.

_‘But what about him and Doyoung? And Jaehyun?’_ Taeil thought as the shop was filled with silence, the expecting dads still holding hands.

_‘For my parents, my lovers, and my son, I will fucking stop you, Jung Junghwa.’_

*at the mansion*

Jaehyun entered the west wing doors with a huge box, refusing to let Jihoon take it from him.

“What is this anyway, Young Master Jung?” Jihoon asked as he followed Jaehyun up the west wing stairs.

“Do you need to know everything, hyung?” Jaehyun fired back. “To report to my parents?”

“I’m sorry, Jaehyun-ah, but I need to know as the main butler of this house.” The two stopped at Jaehyun and Doyoung’s bedroom and the alpha sighed.

“This has books in them, for Doyoung hyung to read if he is bored.” Jaehyun half-lied and Jihoon raised an eyebrow. “What else is he going to do at home besides cooking or whatever the hell my mother wants?”

“Ok, I am sorry for bothering you.” Jihoon bowed politely and moved away from the double doors so Jaehyun could enter his bedroom. Doyoung was on his phone, sitting on the windowsill of the large window. Jaehyun noted that it was the omega’s favourite spot to relax when he was not in the kitchen with the cook ajumma.

“Hyung, I’m here with the textbooks.” Jaehyun announced, setting the books on the desk table. Doyoung got up from the windowsill to see the box, Jaehyun opening it to reveal a bunch of medical textbooks. “Picked it up from Yuta hyung at the sandwich shop.”

“Thank you so much, Jae.” Doyoung gave Jaehyun a quick hug, the alpha surprised, and picked up an anatomy textbook. “I can’t believe we’re doing this.”

“I managed to avoid Jihoon hyung’s questioning and if you need to do work or anything, the work desk is free and there is the windowsill.” Jaehyun explained. “All of your classes this semester are before 5pm so it’s enough time for me to get out of work and pick you up from the school.”

“You really worked hard just to make me continue my education.” Doyoung repeated for the nth time since their honeymoon ended.

“It’s nothing, hyung, I don’t want you to be at home, in this large yet stuffy mansion.” Jaehyun looked around his bedroom. “Also I will be lending you my bodyguard and Yuta hyung will be with you the entire time. No reporters or paparazzi will go near you if they see my bodyguard.” Doyoung had never met Jaehyun’s bodyguard, the alpha mentioning that the bodyguard went on an extended break to take care of his sick father. “I got this under control.”

“I trust you Jae.” Doyoung hugged the alpha again and the two stayed by the desk, Jaehyun holding his husband close. The double doors burst open to reveal Jihoon, whose eyebrows were raised in confusion.

“Young Master Jung-Kim!” Jihoon called and the husbands separated from the hug like they’ve been burned. “Madam Jung wants you to make hotpot tonight.”

“Hotpot?” Doyoung repeated and the butler nodded. The omega made a noise of acknowledgement and went through the double doors to attend with the cook ajumma. Jihoon moved inside to take a peek of the box and Jaehyun’s eyes flashed golden.

“Hyung, don’t.” Jaehyun hissed and the butler immediately went back a few steps.

“I don’t know what you are up to, Jaehyun-ah, but your mother is going to catch on really fast.” Jihoon stated, surprised at Jaehyun using his alpha status against the butler.

“I got this, hyung, don't put your nose into everything I do.” Jaehyun motioned to the door and Jihoon exited the room, closing the double doors. Jaehyun let out a heavy sigh and picked up the books to put in the walk-in closet. He hated using his alpha status against the staff members but Jihoon was pushing his buttons today. Sighing heavily, Jaehyun sat by the windowsill and opened his phone, going back a while to see his high school album, filled with a certain someone.

_‘I will protect Doyoung hyung with my life, don’t worry, Johnny hyung.’_ Jaehyun thought when he found a [ photo ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/xQsMvI2N8jYcTxspIEO7JPaMIiz2aDLuiNshy6mYA2J7MAs07-MhN-r5_soC3nPh_Ay87OTrUgYOv41cpZKx1vXT4b3rR8U8rg=w1600-rj) of him and Johnny, eyes filling up with tears as he remembered those memories, before everything went to shit.

That night, Junghwa hesitantly accepted the fact that the hotpot was one of the best dishes Doyoung made since his marriage to Jaehyun, which got the staff ecstatic that they don’t have to clean up splattered food and china from the dining table and Doyoung feeling validated for once.

“Why do I feel so fucking satisfied that your mother accepted my hotpot? I don’t need her validation.” Doyoung remarked, looking up from his new chemistry textbook to Jaehyun, who was correcting bill payments on his laptop. The husbands were on their bed, wearing pajamas and their lamps dimly lit so Doyoung could read and Jaehyun could do some extra office work.

“Maybe it’s because you didn’t get splattered by scalding soup.” Jaehyun answered, eyebrows furrowed at the simple multiplication error his team made. “Remind me to fire Choi, he fucked up this entire payment.”

“Fire Choi.” Doyoung repeated and Jaehyun prevented a snort. Doyoung looked at the spreadsheets Jaehyun was working on and got promptly confused on all of the math calculated. “Jae, thank you again for letting me continue school.”

“Don’t thank me, Doyoung hyung, you should be continuing your education no matter what.” Jaehyun saved the spreadsheet and set his laptop down, leaning his head against Doyoung’s shoulder, eyes narrowing at the chemistry equations. “I know you majored in medicine just to help your parents with their debt but you shouldn’t be putting those four years to waste by staying at home.”

“That’s thoughtful of you, Jae, but Johnny hyung was going to transfer me into an American med school to continue after our elopement.” Jaehyun froze at that, remembering the deal that they made. He wasn’t so sure if it was going to come soon, as Doyoung hasn’t shown any signs that he was pregnant.

“Speaking of which, have you contacted Johnny hyung recently?” Doyoung closed his chemistry textbook, trying to recall the last time.

“Two? Three weeks ago.” Doyoung answered. “Right before our honeymoon. I am not sure why he hasn’t contacted me since and Taeyong hyung said that he hasn’t seen Johnny in a few days. He must be busy at work.”

“Yes, my father recently had a meeting with Mr. Seo and they’ve been busy with distributing new albums. Don’t think too much about it, hyung.” Jaehyun lifted his head up from Doyoung’s shoulder to see the omega worry his bottom lip. “Go to sleep, hyung, you have school tomorrow.”

“Ok, dad.” Doyoung retorted and the pair started chuckling afterwards. “You need to go to work tomorrow.”

“That is true, hyung.” Jaehyun moved to turn off the bedside lamp so the moonlight was providing natural lighting. Jaehyun observed Doyoung falling asleep, the omega’s cheek squished against the pillow, his drying hair going curly **(just thinking of** [ **this** ](https://t1.daumcdn.net/cfile/tistory/9980A3405DD5562E12) **Doyoung and my heart went boom boom)**. The alpha’s heart rate quickened, soft eyes tracing Doyoung’s features in the moonlight.

_‘Shut up heart.’_ Jaehyun hissed to himself before closing his eyes, dreaming of a gummy smile.

*the next morning*

The annoying alarm clock Jaehyun had on his side of the bed rang sharply at around 6:30am, signaling a new day. Normally, Jihoon bursting into the bedroom was the alarm that got the pair up but Jaehyun set it a bit earlier so he could drop Doyoung early to med school. A hand slapped around the bedside table until it reached the off button of the satanic object, silencing the noise. Rubbing his eyes, Jaehyun groaned softly and opened it to see his husband still asleep, laying on his stomach.

_‘Why is hyung so adorable?’_ Jaehyun thought to himself before extending a careful hand to wake up the omega, patting his shoulder gently. Doyoung grumbled before moving, the omega now on his side facing Jaehyun.

“Doyoung hyung, it’s time to wake up before Jihoon hyung the alarm clock arrives.” Jaehyun whispered with his raspy morning voice.

"Five more minutes, Jae." Doyoung mumbled, hand grabbing Jaehyun's and lacing their fingers together. Jaehyun's heart skipped a few beats seeing their rings clink together. Jaehyun let the older sleep for a few more minutes before the alpha shook Doyoung again.

"Come on, hyung, don't want to miss the first day." Doyoung's eyes opened to see Jaehyun stare at him fondly, making the omega's heart feel warm inside.

_'Shut up, heart.'_

"You can go wash up first, hyung, I will ask Jihoon hyung to give us an early breakfast and we will head out the west wing doors by around 8." Jaehyun explained to a sleepy Doyoung, the omega rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Thank you, Jae." Doyoung mumbled, letting go of their hands so he could get up to use the bathroom. The omega ruffled his curly hair when he saw himself in the mirror and looked down at his hands, the jewelry on them glinting in the bathroom light. Remembering the way he grabbed Jaehyun's hand and their rings clinking together, Doyoung's face heated up red and the omega took a deep breath, trying to slow his racing heart.

_'This can't happen, Kim Doyoung, don't let this happen.'_ Doyoung mumbled to himself before washing up for his first day of med school. Soon after the husbands washed up, Jihoon and a couple of maids entered the bedroom to serve up breakfast.

"You are rather chipper today, Young Master Jung." Jihoon remarked when he passed Jaehyun an iPad to read the daily news.

"What? It's a nice day." Jaehyun fired back, a strawberry dangling from his fork. Jihoon looked out of the window to see the sun shining brightly.

"It is a nice day." Jihoon agreed and the maids took the in-bed tables from Jaehyun and Doyoung. "Your car is here by the west wing doors and your bodyguard has returned from vacation."

"He wasn't on vacation, hyung, he was taking care of his sick father." Jaehyun got up from the bed and passed Jihoon to pick up his watch from the dressing table.

"And where are you heading, Young Master Jung-Kim?" Jihoon moved his gaze to Doyoung, who was scrolling through his phone.

"Doyoung hyung is spending the day at the office with me. The team wants to meet him, especially Jeon." Jaehyun replied, getting the attention from the butler. "Hope that is alright."

"That seems alright." Jihoon added and the alpha turned back to put in his earring. "Have a good day, you two." Jihoon exited the bedroom and Jaehyun sighed heavily.

"It sucks lying to Jihoon hyung but he is basically a parrot reporting everything to my father." Jaehyun sighed and Doyoung made a noise of agreement. The omega got up to pick up his backpack, adjusting his specs in the mirror.

"Still don't get everyone saying that he will be my favourite soon." Doyoung remarked, remembering the ninety thousands times staff members and the Jungs telling him that Jihoon will become the 'favourite'.

"Let's just say that he basically raised me when my parents weren't here." Jaehyun said lightly. "Under the sarcastic remarks and the overconfidence, he really cares about us, especially me and abeoji. He doesn't like eomoni much but he tolerates her."

"No offense, Jae, but your mother is very unlikeable."

"That is true but she is my mother so I can't say anything." Jaehyun closed the dresser drawer and the two went out the double doors of their bedroom to go down the west wing stairs, to get to the side entrance. A black car awaited the pair, a young man standing there while texting rapidly on his phone. The bodyguard was dressed simply in a black button up and jeans, a request from Jaehyun.

"Kunhang, you're back!" Jaehyun called the bodyguard, who looked up from his phone to wave happily at the alpha.

"Jaehyun hyung!" Kunhang chirped, pocketing his phone to accept a short hug from Jaehyun. The bodyguard turned to Doyoung and smiled, the omega flushing at the sheer handsomeness of the bodyguard. "And you must be Doyoung hyung."

"Nice to meet you, Kunhang." Doyoung greeted the bodyguard politely.

"We shouldn't waste much time." Kunhang remarked, opening the back door to let the husbands into the car. "Tell me what I need to do on the way." Kunhang started up the car and proceeded out the mansion, heading to the Jung Enterprises building.

"It's been a while since I left the mansion, except during the honeymoon." Doyoung said to Jaehyun, observing the streets of Seoul.

"Oh really? Madam Jung is seriously something else." Kunhang replied from the front.

"Eomoni thinks that omegas should only be bearing children and doing household chores." Jaehyun quipped and Kunhang prevented an eyeroll.

"I'm not really surprised because it's Madam Jung." Kunhang turned left and Doyoung saw a huge building with the words "Jung Enterprises" glaring on the side. The car went inside the parking garage and Kunhang punched in some numbers to confirm that the car was holding a member of the Jung family.

"Ok so where do I need to drop Doyoung hyung?" Kunhang asked when they parked in a reserved spot.

"Ajou University." Jaehyun answered. "In the school of medicine."

"Med school?" Kunhang asked, turning back to stare at Doyoung in awe. "Hyung, you are really smart."

"Thank you." Doyoung replied sheepishly and the bodyguard smiled wider.

"Kunhang, you will be protecting Doyoung hyung, not me." Jaehyun continued, surprising both his husband and bodyguard. "Make sure he is safe and away from the media, the last thing we want is my mother finding out."

"Wait, Madam Jung doesn't know about this?" Kunhang asked, his smile dropping drastically. "Hyung, this is too risky."

"Just trust me on this, Kunhang, Doyoung hyung. Kunhang, you are pretty feared by the media because of that one time you pushed an admirer away from me." Jaehyun explained. "Doyoung hyung's friend, Yuta hyung, he will be there as well so you will be with them 24/7 at the school."

"I understand, hyung." Kunhang chirped.

"Go ahead, Jae." Doyoung said, squeezing Jaehyun's knee in assurance.

"Have a good day at school, hyung." Jaehyun laughed, the blush on the older's face worth it.

"Get out or I will regret it." Doyoung hissed and Kunhang watched the interaction with soft eyes. Jaehyun exited the car and went towards the building, turning around to see the car leave the parking garage.

_'Let's hope this works out well.'_ Jaehyun thought before entering the elevator. The car ride to Ajou University was filled with small talk, Kunhang talking about his family life and Doyoung talking about his school life.

"We're here." Kunhang remarked, stopping by the medicine building. The bodyguard exited the car and moved to open the back door, stopping when a few students looked his way. The narrowing of the bodyguard's eyes got the group scrambling away. The door opened and Doyoung got out of the car, swinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Yuta hyung is meeting us on the second floor." Doyoung said to Kunhang as the pair entered the building. It was bustling with eager first years and tired seniors, scrambling around to get to their classes.

"Is this what university looks like?" Kunhang quipped. Doyoung gave Kunhang a nod and the beta looked around with amazement. "Come on, we're going to be late." The two met up with Yuta, who refused to let Doyoung go, and they headed to their first class.

To avoid attention, the three men slipped in the back of the lecture hall, seeing the professor walk in and announce that these were the hardest years of their education. Doyoung was attentive, glasses perched on his nose and pencil scratching down notes.

"Doie, I'm happy that you're back." Yuta mumbled in the middle.

"It's good to be back." Doyoung replied before refocusing on the professor. The two friends attended one more class before Kunhang got a text from Jaehyun, asking the bodyguard to drive Doyoung to Jung Enterprises.

"Is it just to meet his team?" Doyoung asked Kunhang when they were driving back. The omega insisted on sitting in the front but Kunhang refused, the bodyguard thinking that it's not good to have a Jung family member sitting in the front.

"Basically." Kunhang answered. "Got to keep some truth."

"Right." Doyoung got out of the car when they reached the office building, following Kunhang to the elevator of the parking garage, the beta pressing the ground floor button to get the elevator moving. It pinged and the doors slid open to show a huge reception area with a wishing fountain in the middle.

"Come this way, hyung." Kunhang led the omega to the receptionist, who was typing away on a keyboard.

"May I help you, Kunhang?" the receptionist asked with a bored tone, not looking up from her desktop.

"Noona, can you ring Jaehyun hyung to tell him that Doyoung hyung wants to see him?" the bodyguard requested and the receptionist's eyes snapped up to see Doyoung standing there.

"Oh!" the receptionist squeaked, getting up to bow to Doyoung, who responded with his own bow. "Mr. Jung-Kim! I'm so sorry."

"No, it's alright!" Doyoung responded and the receptionist lifted her head up, sitting back down on her chair.

"I'm Bae Joohyun, the main receptionist, I will let Mr. Jung know that you are here." Joohyun picked up her landline and dialed Jaehyun. After a few hushed words, the receptionist put down the phone and sent Kunhang a nod. "8th floor."

"Thanks, noona." Kunhang chirped and the two men went to the left elevator, which took a person from the 7th floor to the 15th floor.

_'Fucking rich people.'_ Doyoung thought to himself as the elevator went up to the 8th floor, dinging to signal that they reached.

"Jaehyun hyung's office should be this way." Kunhang walked past the open space of the finance team department, the team’s eyes bulging when they saw Doyoung walk past the cubicles.

“I feel like a celebrity passing through.” Doyoung mumbled to Kunhang as they approached Jaehyun’s office.

“Well that’s because you are, hyung. Don’t forget that the Jungs are media moguls and they are thirsty for attention.” Kunhang added and they reached Jaehyun’s office. _“Jung Jaehyun: CFO”_ was engraved in a gold plate on a solid dark brown door. Kunhang knocked lightly and Jaehyun opened the door, smiling softly seeing his bodyguard and husband.

“Hyung, you’re here.” Jaehyun chirped and brought Doyoung into his embrace, noting that his entire team was facing their way. Doyoung flushed in the embrace and pulled away to leave a kiss on Jaehyun’s cheek. The pair could faintly hear a finance nearly squeal. “Good thing I ordered lunch for two.”

“Wow, he’s more handsome in real life.” someone remarked.

“Get back to work, team.” Jaehyun told his team and they rushed to their cubicles. One stayed and walked up to the pair, bowing politely.

“You must be Jung-Kim Doyoung.” the person greeted and smiled softly. “I’m Jeon Jungkook, the main controller of the finance department.”

“Nice to meet you, Jungkook-sshi.” Doyoung greeted politely.

“Jae, is it alright that I speak to your husband privately?” Jungkook asked, turning towards his boss.

“What for, Jeon?” Jaehyun quipped.

“Just wanted to talk about something important, Jae, not going to steal your man.” Jungkook answered. “By the way, Choi fucked up on another report, I sent it to you.”

“Are you kidding me?” Jaehyun turned towards Choi, who was tapping away on his keyboard. Jungkook took that moment to lead Doyoung into a narrow hallway outside the finance department.

“Jungkook-sshi, what do you want to talk about?” Doyoung asked and Jungkook brought them to an empty meeting room.

“Is the media telling the truth?” Doyoung made a confused noise, not expecting to be interrogated by the finance controller. “About your romance story? Because I didn’t expect Jaehyun to move that quickly from Jungwoo to you.”

“I don’t know, what do you think?” Doyoung fired back. “Anyone who knows the slightest thing about the Jungs is that Jaehyun and Jungwoo were a power couple and were spotted being affectionate in the days I was in a ‘whirlwind romance with him’.”

“Oh, you’re pretty stubborn.” Jungkook crossed his arms, sleeves rolled up to reveal tattoos scattering up his arm. “But I like you. You seem to be a good match for Jaehyun, although I don’t know where Mrs. Jung got you from.”

“Jaehyun and I were only married because I can bear an heir for them.”

“Stereotypes, seems like a Jung Junghwa thing.” Jungkook let his composure break. “Listen, Doyoung-sshi, I’ve been with Jaehyun for a rather long time and I have seen his heart get ripped into pieces after losing Johnny hyung and Jungwoo from his mother’s interference. It took him four years to get over his breakup with Johnny hyung. Four. That’s why I couldn’t believe the articles of this marriage.”

“Four years?” Doyoung repeated. That was well into his relationship with Johnny.

“Can you promise me one thing?” Jungkook mumbled.

“Yes, Jungkook-sshi?”

“Please don’t leave Jaehyun alone. Don’t break his heart like Johnny hyung and Jungwoo. I know Mrs. Jung was behind that but they didn’t stay with him. If you stayed, you can show Mrs. Jung that Jaehyun is more than capable of taking over the company.” Doyoung stared at Jungkook in shock. The controller didn’t know that Doyoung and Johnny were together, of the marriage deal, and Doyoung won’t let him.

“I can’t even leave the mansion.” Doyoung remarked. “Eomma thinks it’s best if I stayed home.”

“Not only physically, mentally and emotionally as well.” Jungkook quickly added, eyes narrowing at the sheer stereotypes Doyoung was going through.

“Alright, Jungkook-sshi.” Jungkook smiled brightly, bunny teeth showing off, and he nodded.

“Thank you, Doyoung-sshi.” Jungkook opened the meeting room door and let Doyoung head back to Jaehyun’s office. The omega felt overwhelmed by the recent conversation. He wanted to go home.

“Good thing I fired Choi, he’s been getting on my nerves.” Doyoung heard Jaehyun tell Kunhang. The alpha’s eyes brightened when he saw Doyoung come back with Jungkook. The brightness went away when he felt the worried pheromones Doyoung was letting out.

“Jae, I want to go home.” Doyoung mumbled when he approached Jaehyun.

“Alright, hyung.” Jaehyun replied and asked Kunhang to pack the takeout he ordered. “Is there something wrong?”

“No, just tired.” Doyoung responded. Jaehyun nodded in understanding and the husbands left early from the office with Kunhang.

*at the mansion that night*

Doyoung was sitting on the windowsill, looking out the window to see the moon glistening in the sky. Thoughts raced in his head, the deal with Jaehyun, his potential pregnancy, his relationship with Johnny, Jaehyun’s past romance with Johnny, and much more. Doyoung played with his wedding ring, letting the white gold jewelry glint in the moonlight. He looked up from his ring to see Jaehyun exit the bathroom, dressed in his pajamas, headband pushing his bangs off his face.

“Hyung, can we talk about your conversation with Jungkook?” Jaehyun asked, taking Doyoung’s hand to lead them to their bed. The two sat next to each other on the bed, facing the window. “Did he say something?”

“Nothing too bad.” Doyoung responded. “I was just overwhelmed by this entire marriage situation. The time waiting for me to show signs of pregnancy, my lack of contact with Johnny hyung, Yuta hyung telling me that he missed me too much.”

“I understand, hyung.” Jaehyun looked down at their laced hands.

“Jae, I want to ask you something.” Doyoung turned to Jaehyun, holding the alpha’s hand with both of his. “Tell me honestly, are you still in love with Johnny hyung?” Jaehyun froze when Doyoung asked that question, not sure on how to respond.

“I honestly do not know hyung.” Jaehyun answered, looking down at Doyoung’s bracelet. “I know that I am over Jungwoo, as he is happy with Yukhei. Johnny hyung, on the other hand…”

“Those feelings are coming back?” Doyoung finished. Jaehyun sighed and he eventually nodded.

“I will be fine though, don’t worry hyung.”

“Just know that I will be on your side, Jae. From near and from afar.” Jaehyun’s heart rate quickened, feeling warm inside.

“Thank you hyung.” Jaehyun and Doyoung sat there together, Jaehyun realizing this might be more complicated than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally realized that I am shit at ending chapters :D. So Jaehyun still has lingering feelings for Johnny and is sort of showing signs of falling for Doyoung. This is not going to end well.
> 
> If Junghwa didn’t interfere with bringing Taeil into this love triangle, we would’ve had JohnJaeDo as a [lovely](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/1e/b7/ce/1eb7cee8602572a9c5138779fd5309b7.jpg) [polyamorous](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/9b/77/2f/9b772f3830e21596fa952613b8b5e0c1.jpg) [couple](https://pm1.narvii.com/7020/4da8c94d53d12028ebefce23d6653992c3839920r1-1280-1920v2_hq.jpg) at the end of this story. Unfortunately, that won’t be happening :( but there will be a happy ending, I swear.
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading!


	13. Standing Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to a new chapter! So this is going to be an angsty chapter with our villain Jung Junghwa striking again. This chapter takes place about a month after the previous chapter.
> 
> As for the JohnJaeDo love triangle, it will be sort of resolved in this chapter as Johnny will be telling Jaehyun that he is expecting a child with Taeil. Doyoung doesn’t find out until a few chapters later so look out for that.
> 
> On another note, happiest birthday to our eye smile king, Lee Jeno!
> 
> Enjoy!

A month had passed since Doyoung started med school, keeping up with the routine of him and Jaehyun being driven to Jung Enterprises by Kunhang and going to school with Kunhang trailing after him. Even though Doyoung had his doubts, this plan worked out rather well for both parties. He makes it back home before Junghwa barks at him to make a meal with the cook ajumma every time and it’s near solid.

Junghwa, being the cunning woman she was, got suspicious after a few weeks, the alpha woman realizing that her son and son-in-law never joined the breakfast table and Doyoung was rarely present during work hours. One day, she decided to work from home to see what the omega was up to. That day, Doyoung had three classes so he and Jaehyun left rather early to get to Doyoung’s 7am class.

_‘He better be in here.’_ Junghwa thought before opening the double doors of the west wing bedroom. Junghwa’s eyes narrowed when she found no traces of Doyoung.

“Jihoon!” Junghwa shouted, angry heels clicking on the floor.

“May I help you, Madam Jung?” Jihoon asked, walking from the east wing to meet Junghwa in the middle, the matriarch leaning against the railings connecting the two front staircases.

“Where is my son-in-law?” Junghwa asked, glaring daggers at Jihoon.

“How should I know, I don’t have a baby monitor on him.” Jihoon answered coolly, getting under Junghwa’s skin.

“You are the main butler, you know where every member of the Jung family is, even the ones who are married into the family.” Junghwa poked the butler’s chest. “I know you still think negatively of Doyoung.”

“Well we both agree he is a gold digger, marrying for a measly check of one billion won.”

“You think that about me as well, Jihoon, don’t lie.” Junghwa removed her finger from Jihoon’s chest. “Check the security footage of the west wing entrance. From the last month. I need to know what they were up to.”

“I understand, Madam Jung.” Jihoon replied and walked off towards the west wing stairs. Junghwa turned around to look over the railings, overlooking the entrance of the mansion.

_‘I worked hard for this, I am not letting my son ruin it with his liberal ways.’_

*with Doyoung*

“Oh god, that pop quiz fucking sucked.” Yuta hissed, the Japanese man clinging onto Doyoung after they left their anatomy class.

“Maybe if you caught up on the work, hyung.” Doyoung teased and Yuta glared at the omega.

“I've been helping Sicheng recently at the shop because Taeil hyung is going through his pregnancy.” Yuta and Doyoung settled by a tree as Doyoung absorbed this information, Kunhang standing around so people can't get near the two friends.

"Wait, Taeil hyung is pregnant?" Doyoung asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah, results of a one night stand." Yuta answered. "But I am doing my homework and hanging out with Sicheng."

"Or are you staring at him with your work abandoned, hyung?" Doyoung started laughing hard when Yuta glared at him.

"How have you been catching up at work where that devil excuse of a woman keeps asking you to make dinner?" Yuta fired back and Doyoung stopped laughing. "Fuck, Doie, I didn't mean that-"

"No it's fine hyung. I just do my work late in the night when Jaehyun is asleep." Doyoung leaned against the tree. "About my mother-in-law… I don't know what is going through her brain."

"I'm convinced that she is crazy."

"Or extremely smart." Kunhang looked over to see a familiar black car pull up by him and his eyes widened.

"Doyoung hyung." Kunhang called the omega, turning around to face Doyoung and Yuta. "Madam Jung is here to pick you up."

*at the mansion*

Jihoon went to the mini security room in the back of the mansion, opening up a laptop to find footage from the west wing camera. He clicked on yesterday's footage and it showed Doyoung and Jaehyun walking from the car to the mansion, faintly seeing a biology textbook in Doyoung's arms.

_'So he's been going to med school…'_ the butler thought, going back a few weeks to see the same scenario. _'Should I tell? Or should I not tell?'_ His question got answered when aggressive clicking was getting closer to the security room.

"Found anything, Jihoon?" Junghwa asked and Jihoon closed the laptop.

"Nothing very interesting." Jihoon answered. "Just an omega occupying his husband to work."

"Yeah, and I am Melania Trump." Junghwa pushed the butler aside and opened the laptop, nails drumming on the piece of technology. She viewed the west wing camera footage and her sharp eyes caught Doyoung's bag full of books and the two husbands talking about med school. "Jihoon, go track Kunhang's car, I am going to find that omega."

*present time*

Junghwa was sitting in the back of her car, being driven by two of her bodyguards, texting to Jaehyun aggressively about Doyoung's med school situation. Her son didn't reply to any of them so Junghwa tossed her phone away from her.

_'Both Doyoung and Jaehyun disobeyed me, that omega refusing to be locked in the mansion.'_ Junghwa hissed in her head. _'I was nice enough, now I am going to rain hell upon those two.'_

"We're here, Madam Jung, what should we do?" the driver asked, Junghwa looking over to see Doyoung sitting by a tree with Yuta, Kunhang guarding the area.

"You go tell the bodyguard to go pick up my son and get that long haired beta away from the omega." Junghwa ordered and the driver nodded. She turned to the bodyguard sitting in the passenger’s seat. “And you will drag the omega to the car, I don’t care how.” The two burly men exited the car and there weren't any students around that area so they were in the clear to make a scene.

“Kunhang, what do you mean eomma-” Doyoung’s voice faltered when he saw two of Junghwa’s bodyguards approaching him.

“Doyoung hyung, I’m so sorry-” Kunhang started then he was grabbed by the driver. The other bodyguard pulled Doyoung away from Yuta, who got up from the tree.

“What the fuck?” Yuta asked, trying to grab Doyoung from the bodyguard.

“Move if you don’t want a restraining order against you, Nakamoto.” the bodyguard hissed. “Nakamoto? Am I correct?”

“You won’t do that.” Yuta was held by the driver, who moved Kunhang to his car to get Jaehyun.

“Oh I will.” The bodyguard grabbed Doyoung’s wrist harshly and nearly dragged him to the car.

“Let go of me.” Doyoung hissed, getting closer to the car.

“We don’t take orders from an omega.” The bodyguard opened the back door and shoved Doyoung in there, where Junghwa was sitting.

“Eomma!”

“This is where you’ve been for the past month.” Junghwa clarified, raising an eyebrow. Doyoung opened her mouth and Junghwa raised a hand. “I don’t want to hear it right now.” Doyoung looked out the window to see the driver let go of Yuta and passed him a piece of paper. The anger on his friend’s face told everything.

“Yuta hyung.” Doyoung mumbled when the car started up to go back to the mansion.

“Cannot get closer than two meters from you.” Junghwa finished. “Effective immediately.”

“You placed a restraining order-”

“Shut up, omega, you have no say in it.” Junghwa released her anger pheromones, filling the car with a darkened opium scent. Doyoung couldn’t help but to submit to her scent.

“I’m sorry eomma.” Doyoung mumbled and faced the window, dread filling him.

*at Jung Enterprises*

Jaehyun called a meeting with the finance team to discuss a new strategy on how to handle their payments. Jungkook was standing by the laptop showcasing his new method when Jaehyun’s phone buzzed rapidly. The CFO looked at his mother’s numerous texts from his lockscreen and ignored it, knowing that it wasn’t that important.

“Jae, what do you think?” Jungkook asked, looking over at the CFO.

“I suppose we-” Jaehyun started but his phone ringing cut him off. He looked over to see Yuta’s number brightening his screen. “Sorry, I have to take this call, make sure to keep notes, team.” Jungkook nodded and Jaehyun went outside the meeting room to pick up the call.

_“Is there something wrong, hyung, you barely call.”_ Jaehyun asked, leaning against the wall.

_“Jae, it’s an emergency, your mom found out about Doie going to med school and the bitch gave me a restraining order.”_ Yuta hissed as a response. Jaehyun’s eyes widened, nearly dropping his phone in shock.

_“This better be a joke hyung.”_

_“I’m not joking, Jung Jaehyun, you better fix this right away and null this restraining order.”_ Yuta ended the call and Jaehyun stared at his phone blankly.

“Fuck.” Jaehyun hissed, pocketing his phone and reentering the meeting room.

“Mr. Jung?” a worker asked when she saw Jaehyun collect his stuff.

“Jae, where are you going?” Jungkook asked.

“Emergency at home, finish off this meeting and update me by 9pm.” Jaehyun ordered, heading for the door.

“Is it related to your husband?”

“Who else, Jeon?” Jaehyun left the meeting room with a dozen pairs of surprised eyes following him. The alpha dialed Kunhang and asked to pick him up immediately. Surprisingly, Jaehyun wasn’t scared about what his mother would do to him, he was scared about what she would do to Doyoung.

*at the mansion*

“Welcome back, Madam Jung and Young Master Jung-Kim.” Jihoon greeted Junghwa when she exited the car with her hand harshly grasping Doyoung’s wrist.

“Go fuck yourself, Choi.” Junghwa hissed and opened the double doors. She stopped where the entrance met the living room, turning around to meet Doyoung’s terrified eyes. “Who paid your tuition? Who told you that it was okay to disobey me and go to university?”

“Eomma, I can explain-”

“I asked for one thing from you, bear me a child and I gave you all of this luxury, even that shirt you’re wearing. Your comfort came from the efforts I made as COO.” Junghwa cut Doyoung off. “Disobeying me was not part of this.”

“It wasn’t my idea-”

“Neither Jaehyun or Jaesook have the guts to go against my wishes. Both of them are pathetic alphas.” Junghwa tightened her grip, nearly crushing the omega’s delicate wrist. “Answer me, did you convince either your husband or father-in-law to send you to med school?”

“I did not ask them, it was all-” Doyoung’s words died on his tongue when Junghwa’s eyes flashed golden.

“Don’t lie to me, omega, how did you get the money to go to med school, and a highly ranked one at that?” Junghwa didn’t bother listening to Doyoung, anger clouding her mind.

“It was Jaehyun’s idea. He-” Doyoung started and Junghwa scoffed.

“Jaehyun’s idea? Like I’d believe that.”

“It’s true though. Jaehyun told me that he would pay for everything, just to let me continue my education.” It was awfully silent after Doyoung told the full truth. Then the sound of a hand meeting his cheek filled through the room.

“I said to not fucking lie to me, you pathetic omega.” Junghwa spat, setting down her hand. “Tell me the truth, what did you offer Jaehyun?”

“Eomma that was the truth-” Doyoung started and Junghwa raised her hand to deliver another slap, the omega’s eyes squeezing closed. Except the slap never came. Doyoung’s eyes opened to see Junghwa’s hand in the air, her wrist being held tightly by Jaehyun, his eyes golden with anger.

“That’s enough eomoni.” Jaehyun hissed, gripping his mother’s wrist. Junghwa removed her hand from Jaehyun’s grasp, the matriarch thrown off by Jaehyun’s anger. Bitter oranges and darkened opium plagued Doyoung’s senses, the omega holding the railing of the staircase to steady himself.

“I was teaching your husband a lesson on disobeying me, Jaehyun.” Junghwa fired back. “He made up some cock-and-bull story that you convinced him to go to med school and pay for his tuition.”

“That wasn’t a lie.” Jaehyun confessed. He would normally recoil in fear when his mother was angry but seeing Doyoung getting hurt only made Jaehyun furious. “I convinced him to go to med school. I paid for the tuition, I asked Yuta hyung to get Doyoung hyung’s textbooks, lending him the money for it. I asked Kunhang to drive Doyoung hyung to uni every day. I am to blame, be mad at me, not at Doyoung hyung.”

“I did not expect this from you, Jaehyun.” Junghwa started. “You’re finally standing up to me. This would have been effective if you stood up to me when I called Jungwoo out for being infertile.”

“I was weak then.” Jaehyun’s composure faltered. “Now, I know that I have to protect my husband like a proper alpha. Even from my own mother.”

“I see how it is.” Junghwa’s eyes turned golden again. “If either of you disobey me again, I will kick you out and you can fend for yourself on the streets.” Giving Doyoung one last pointed glare, the alpha woman left the living room, heels clicking aggressively up the right staircase. Jaehyun’s scent faltered when he turned towards Doyoung.

“Hyung, I am so sorry.” Jaehyun brought Doyoung into his embrace, the older burying his face in Jaehyun’s shoulder. “I got you hurt.” It was silent between the two as Jaehyun released his calming pheromones, filling Doyoung with sweet oranges which was previously bitter.

The rest of their day was spent in their bedroom, Doyoung refusing to let Jaehyun go. The alpha would try to get out of the embrace but Doyoung would think that Jaehyun was leaving him forever, resulting in more tears. Jaehyun eventually got Doyoung to wear his old sweater, the omega curling up in it as soon as it was over his head.

_‘Wait, my scent is comforting him.’_ Jaehyun thought in the night, hugging an asleep Doyoung on their bed. The alpha didn’t want to leave Doyoung alone but he needed to change and go to sleep. Jaehyun removed his coat and pulled it over Doyoung. As Jaehyun had predicted, Doyoung hugged the coat, burying his face in the material. Reluctantly, Jaehyun got off the bed and waited for Doyoung to notice that the alpha wasn’t there.

_‘Nesting.’_ Jaehyun concluded when Doyoung didn’t stir. The omega was having a terrible day and nesting would comfort him, surrounding himself with clothing that smelled like home. Jaehyun went to his closet and took out a bunch of his clothes, including Johnny’s high school hoodie and some of Doyoung’s clothes.

Jaehyun surrounded Doyoung with the clothing and smiled with content when the omega continued sleeping, now holding Jaehyun’s coat and Johnny’s hoodie. Seeing Johnny’s hoodie, Jaehyun was thinking of contacting the older alpha, as Jaehyun hasn’t heard from him since the wedding. Jaehyun left the bedroom and noticed that the lights were dimmed, signalling that the entire family went to sleep. The alpha went down the east wing stairs to exit the mansion, going towards the pool.

“Let’s hope this number still works.” Jaehyun mumbled, dialing the number he refused to delete since he was sixteen.

*with Johnny*

Johnny was wiping his face with the towel around his neck, the alpha done with his daily exercise at the private gym. The alpha had many things on his mind, from the baby to the company to Doyoung. Johnny felt very conflicted, whether he should stay with Taeil to raise their baby or he should get Doyoung away from the Jungs, to marry him in Chicago.

“Hey, John, I’m going to close the gym in five.” the owner called from the door.

“Yeah, give me four.” Johnny replied, moving to wear a t-shirt and jeans. He was walking back to his apartment when his phone rang, the alpha taking it out of his pocket to see Jaehyun’s name. Confused, Johnny picked it up, leaning against a building.

_“Jaehyun?”_ Johnny asked as a greeting.

_“Johnny hyung, can we talk tomorrow at 1pm? It’s about Doyoung hyung.”_ Jaehyun responded and Johnny made a confused noise.

_“That’s my lunch hour.”_ Johnny quipped.

_“That is also my lunch hour. I will be at your office.”_

_“Can you tell me why, Jaehyun?”_ Johnny asked, starting to walk back to his apartment.

_“I don’t know what you will do now since my mother is always three steps ahead.”_ Jaehyun responded. _“I just need clarification.”_

_“Alright, I will see you tomorrow.”_ Johnny ended the call when he approached his apartment, his lockscreen being Doyoung smiling at the camera.

_‘I don’t know what to do either…’_

Jaehyun was sitting by the pool, feet inside the water, his pant suit getting drenched. He stared down at his phone, seeing Johnny’s contact number.

_‘If I confessed, what would happen…’_

*the next day*

Jaehyun was standing in the elevator of Suh Records, staring at his reflection on the side of the elevator. Jaehyun was so nervous meeting Johnny after a long time, his heart racing and dread filling his body. Everyone’s eyes were on him, no one expecting the CFO and heir of Jung Enterprises entering the building. The receptionist told Jaehyun to go to the fourth floor, where Johnny would be waiting for him. The elevator doors slid open and Jaehyun exited, going towards a closed door, _Johnny Suh: Head Director_ read on the door. Hesitantly, Jaehyun knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Johnny, the older alpha dressed as nicely as Jaehyun was.

“Jaehyun, come on in.” Johnny greeted, letting the Jung heir inside the office.

“Johnny hyung, we need to talk.” Jaehyun started, cutting to the chase. “I promised you that Doyoung hyung wouldn’t get hurt.”

“Jaehyun, did Doie get hurt?” Jaehyun felt Johnny’s scent grow stronger, the older alpha getting angry.

“I don’t know if you heard from Yuta hyung but I sent Doyoung hyung to med school last month after eomoni said not to. I disobeyed eomoni for the first time. Then yesterday, she found out and dragged Doyoung hyung home, even giving Yuta hyung a restraining order.” Jaehyun quickly explained. “She accused Doyoung hyung of convincing me to pay for the tuition and she slapped him.”

“She did what?” Johnny hissed, scent getting thicker.

“I stopped her before she could give the second hit.” Jaehyun continued. “I stood up to her, hyung. Now that she has a closer eye on us, I don’t know what we can do so you and Doyoung hyung can elope after him giving birth.”

“You made this deal? Jaehyun, he could get attached to the child, did you even consider the child’s feelings?”

“I did and that is what I am confused about. I want Doyoung hyung to be happy, I want you to be happy. I want you two together so you can be happy, so I can feel happy.”

“Jae, what does this mean?” Johnny steadied Jaehyun by gripping the younger alpha’s shoulders.

“I still love you, Seo Youngho!” Jaehyun realized what he said and slapped a hand over his mouth. Johnny was surprised as well, dropping his hands on his sides. “I know you will be happy with Doyoung hyung and I love you so much that I would sacrifice my marriage and my child just for you and Doyoung hyung to live a better life.”

"Jaehyun, you have to consider your feelings." Johnny cupped Jaehyun's cheeks, pressing their foreheads together. "Your mother, she is a cruel and horrible person. I want to get you both out of there. Taking Doyoung from you and leaving you to fend for yourself would crush my heart."

"Johnny hyung." The two alphas looked into each other's eyes before Johnny leaned in to kiss Jaehyun softly. The younger alpha reciprocated, hands gripping Johnny's blazer, feeling right at home in Johnny's arms. Their brains flashed back to their teenage years, memories flooding back as they continued kissing.

Jaehyun found himself sitting on Johnny's desk, his mouth being devoured by the older alpha, a large hand gripping his thigh. The windows were shut and covered so no one could see the two heirs kissing. Jaehyun placed a hand on Johnny's face to pull away from the kiss.

"Hyung, we can't." Jaehyun mumbled, eyes flickering to the wedding ring on the hand cupping Johnny's cheek.

"Right." Johnny agreed and took a step back. Jaehyun got off the desk and he stood there, taking in what just happened.

"So does this mean…"

"I love you too but I can't do this to you or to Doyoung." Johnny brought Jaehyun closer to him, pressing their foreheads together again. "If anything went my way, I would have taken you and Doyoung away with me, live our lives together in the States."

"Can you?" Jaehyun asked. "Take me and Doyoung hyung to the States, get us out of here."

“I wish I can, Jae, I wish. I want to take you both away, love you both for the rest of my life.” Johnny kissed Jaehyun tenderly. “Unfortunately, that won’t be happening because your mother interfered at the wedding.” Jaehyun took a sharp inhale, obviously his mother put her claws into his life, ripping him apart from the people he loved. “Do you know Moon Taeil?”

“I do, his sandwich shop was built on where my mother wanted to start her fashion line.” Jaehyun answered. “She’s always demanding for rent and everything. I don’t know how it is still standing.”

“Well, I got extremely drunk at the wedding, I wasn’t sure if I was depressed that you and Doyoung were married, angry at your mother, or stressed about my company going to shit if I crossed your mother’s path. She blackmailed and paid Taeil hyung to get rid of me in some way. She didn’t care how.” Johnny explained, seeing the angry vein pop in Jaehyun’s jaw. “Don’t be mad at Taeil hyung, he didn’t want to do it at all.”

“I can’t believe eomoni did that.”

“Are you really surprised, Jae?” Johnny took a deep sigh and continued. “Taeil hyung had to do it, for the money, to save his family’s legacy. He took me to my apartment and I was so drunk, I went to kiss him and he didn’t refuse my advances. We had sex, completely wasted. We forgot many things that night and he’s now pregnant with my child.”

“Johnny hyung…”

“I cheated on Doyoung, didn’t I?” Johnny laughed bitterly, biting his lower lip.

“No you didn’t, hyung, eomoni is evil and she ruined a lot of things, from our love to Doyoung hyung’s happiness.” Jaehyun didn’t feel scared of his mother anymore. All he felt was anger and resentment.

“I know, Jae, but since I got Taeil hyung pregnant, I should take responsibility and stay with him.” Jaehyun held onto Johnny’s blazer, taking in everything the older alpha threw at him.

“Are you going to tell Doyoung hyung about the baby anytime soon?” That question smacked Johnny out of his daze.

“I’m not sure how to break it to him. Does he still think we’re eloping?”

“Yes.” Jaehyun answered. “I can tell him-”

“I think it’s best if he heard it from me. In person sometime soon.”

“Eomoni would kill him if he left the mansion. Don’t leave him in the dark like this, Johnny hyung.”

“Let me handle it, Jae, just worry about your mother.” Johnny cupped Jaehyun’s cheeks again. “I have a plan to stop her once and for all. I need your help the most.”

“Tell me, I want to help you.” Jaehyun seemed desperate and Johnny felt bad for asking the younger alpha to go against Junghwa. “For us.”

“For us.” Johnny agreed. “I don’t have a solid one yet but knowing that you are willing to help, it makes me even more motivated to do it. I’m risking my company and my parents’ futures but I would do it just to see the ones I love happy.”

“Hyung.” Jaehyun mumbled before the two locked lips again, pouring out how much they missed each other for the past few years.

“Jaehyun, please keep Doyoung happy.” Johnny requested after pulling away from the kiss. “That’s all I’m asking as we move along with this plan. You can do that for me, right?”

“I will keep him happy.” Jaehyun promised, holding Johnny tightly.

“Go home, Jae, it’s getting late.” Johnny looked at the clock and realized it was nearing 4pm. “You went two hours over your lunch break.”

“I took the rest of the day off.” Jaehyun confessed. “Doyoung hyung has been feeling sick recently so I should be staying with him at home.”

“Ok, go take care of Doie.” Johnny reluctantly removed his arms from Jaehyun. “I will let you know if I have a solid plan.”

“I will update you.” Jaehyun smiled at the older alpha before making his leave, holding his racing heart. Johnny bit his lower lip before sitting on his desk chair, taking in what happened the entire time. How did his heart manage to fall in love with Jaehyun and Doyoung at the same time? And how did they reciprocate his feelings knowing about the other person?

While Johnny mulled over his feelings, his phone beeped, getting his attention immediately. The alpha opened his phone to reveal texts from Junghwa and from Taeil. Johnny ignored Junghwa’s texts and opened Taeil’s, a soft smile spreading across his face at the text.

**_Taeil hyung_ ** _: youngho, do you want to come to my next ultrasound next week? (4:28pm KST)_

 **_Taeil hyung_ ** _: the doctor will be revealing the gender to us (4:28pm KST)_

_‘Scratch that, three people.’_ Johnny thought before replying to Taeil.

**_Youngho_ ** _: count me in hyung :) (4:30pm KST)_

**_Taeil hyung_ ** _: see you at the doctor’s office by 2pm :) (4:30pm KST)_

Johnny closed his phone and opened his laptop, his heart heavy with love for many people.

*with Jaehyun*

“Welcome back, Young Master Jung.” Jihoon greeted Jaehyun as soon as his car arrived at the front doors.

“Do you know where Doyoung hyung is?” Jaehyun asked without greeting back.

“He’s in your room, he’s been feeling unwell, as I saw him nesting this morning, so I convinced Junghwa to let him rest today. She was going to assign him more chores, like doing the laundry and cleaning the bathrooms.” Jihoon replied. Jaehyun prevented an eye roll and nodded.

“Tell the cook ajumma to make him chicken stock soup and peach tea. We will be having dinner in our room.” Jaehyun went through the double doors and up the left staircase without looking back. The alpha went towards the doors of his bedroom and inhaled Doyoung’s strong scent. Jaehyun opened the door to see Doyoung still in the nest Jaehyun made last night, the omega now wearing Jaehyun’s oversized white dress shirt.

“Hyung?” Jaehyun asked carefully, sitting on the side of the bed to see his husband sleeping, face squished on Jaehyun’s coat. Jaehyun placed a careful hand on Doyoung’s forehead, feeling the skin burning under his palm. “You’re burning up.” Jaehyun removed his palm and got up to change into his pajamas, stopping when a hand grasped his wrist.

“Stay.” Doyoung mumbled. Jaehyun sat back down and he got a lapful of Doyoung, the omega hugging his waist. “Don’t go.”

“I won’t, hyung, I won’t leave you.” Jaehyun responded, wrapping his arms around Doyoung, letting the omega rest his head against Jaehyun’s chest.

_‘For Johnny hyung, Doyoung hyung, and for my future kids, you’re going down eomoni.’_ Jaehyun thought and closed his eyes, letting Doyoung’s soft breathing lull him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahahaha I am not sure where the hell I am going with this but I hope it’s intriguing enough.
> 
> Next chapter is all about pregnancy, yay! We will be picking up from Johnny and Taeil going to the ultrasound mentioned and a surprise! It will be a big chapter again (I just accepted the fact that these chapters will be long and winded, damnit) so look out for that.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	14. A Beautiful Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to a new chapter. I want to apologize for messing up this story with the love triangle? square? I have no clue anymore as that threw my planning out of the window and I am scrambling to fix it.
> 
> Anyway, as you can see in the tags that there will be mpreg in this fanfic and I already delivered with Taeil back in chapter 7. This chapter will be all about pregnancy so if you are not into mpreg, this isn’t the fic for you.
> 
> Sorry for any inaccuracies about ultrasounds or about pregnancies, I’ve never been pregnant and the last time I saw my mum pregnant was when I was four years old, a long time ago.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

NCT Sandwich Shop was bustling at this hour, Sicheng and Taeil hiring more people as they took in the exposure the Jungs gave them. Taeil was in the backroom, changing into an oversized tee and sweatpants (the only clothing he can fit in right now), when Sicheng entered with Yuta, the two still wearing their aprons.

“Taking your lunch break, hyung?” Yuta asked, picking up the uniform Taeil dropped by accident.

“Ultrasound.” Taeil answered, rubbing his stomach as he looked for his car keys. “I’m finding out the gender of the baby today.”

“No way, really?” Sicheng asked, eyes wide and sparkling. Yuta couldn’t help but to coo, Sicheng grabbing the beta’s wrist to stop him from coddling the omega. “Can we come, hyung?”

“Of course not, you two need to take care of the shop when I’m gone. No one else is in today.” Taeil responded, picking up his car keys.

“You’re going to drive yourself hyung?” Yuta asked, Taeil getting a bit tired of the multiple questions thrown at him.

“Yes, now go along or I will fire both of you.” Yuta and Sicheng both went back to the kitchen, knowing that Taeil always goes with his threats. The omega sighed and went out the back, heading to the doctor’s office. Entering the small clinic, Taeil greeted the front desk lady and turned around to see Johnny wait for him, phone in hand and sitting in the mini waiting room.

“That handsome gentleman has been waiting for you for half an hour. Such a sweetheart.” the front desk lady cooed when she noticed Taeil looking towards Johnny’s direction. “If he is the father, the child is lucky.”

“The child is lucky.” Taeil repeated and the front desk lady smiled wider. “I have an appointment at 2pm with Dr. Han.”

“Dr. Han will be with you in a bit.” Taeil bowed lightly and moved towards the waiting room, extending a hand to pat Johnny’s shoulder.

“Heard that you waited half an hour for me.” Taeil pointed out and Johnny flushed red.

“I had a late lunch.” Johnny mumbled and Taeil prevented a giggle. “How is the pregnancy going?”

“I barely notice that I have a baby in my stomach, he or she is that calm. I only have some weird cravings like oreos and cream cheese.” Taeil answered, Johnny looking a bit weirded out at the food combination. “Can we have oreos and cream cheese?”

“We will get you some from the convenience store nearby.” Johnny promised and a doctor stepped into the waiting room to call Taeil in. “Let’s go.”

“You are about twenty-two weeks along so this ultrasound will confirm the gender of your child, Mr. Moon.” Dr. Han started, squirting a cool gel on Taeil’s stomach, the omega holding Johnny’s hand. Dr. Han looked towards Johnny and lifted an eyebrow. “I assume you are the dad?”

“I found out recently.” Johnny answered. “And I plan on staying.”

“It’s nice to know that the father decided to stay.” Dr. Han remarked, giving Taeil a smile. “You were worried about that the first few times.”

“Yeah.” Taeil replied, face turning red. Johnny squeezed Taeil’s hand in reassurance. Dr. Han took out the transducer from the ultrasound machine and placed the tip on Taeil’s stomach, the screen showing the omega’s womb.

“If you look rather closely, Mr. Moon and Mr…” Dr. Han started and looked over at Johnny in confusion.

“Mr. Seo.” Johnny finished off the doctor’s sentence.

“Mr. Seo.” Dr. Han repeated. “If you look rather closely, you can see the baby’s genitals right about there.” Taeil squinted at the screen and his eyes widened.

“Is that…” Taeil started and Johnny squinted as well.

“Yes that is the baby’s privates.” Dr. Han confirmed. “Congratulations Mr. Moon and Mr. Seo, you are having a baby boy.” Taeil and Johnny looked at each other in happiness, Taeil noticing Johnny’s eyes filling with tears.

“A baby boy.” Taeil mumbled, staring at the screen, where his baby boy was shown. His baby with Johnny.

“Do you two want an ultrasound photo?” Dr. Han asked, getting the two men facing the beta doctor.

“That would be great.” Johnny answered and Dr. Han pressed a button to print out an ultrasound photo. “A boy.”

“A boy.” Taeil repeated, holding the ultrasound as he was driven back to the shop, Johnny confessing that he took an Uber so he could drive Taeil back. The omega looked up to see that they were at the shop, Yuta and Sicheng waiting by the front door.

“I didn’t tell my friends about the child.” Johnny confessed.

“Yuta and Sicheng know, Youngho.” Taeil placed a hand over Johnny’s, the alpha clutching the steering wheel in fear. “They believe us and they will help us.”

“Ok hyung.” Johnny and Taeil got out of the car, entering the sandwich shop to talk about the baby and decide on what the hell they should do about Doyoung and Jaehyun.

*in the mansion*

The slam of the double doors got Doyoung’s eyes opening, the omega still feeling lethargic after a week. Jihoon was standing there with Junghwa, the alpha woman looking at the omega with disgust.

“Is the omega still nesting? He hasn’t left his room in a week.” Junghwa hissed to Jihoon.

“He hasn’t been well for the past week. Omegas nest when they are in a weak state, mostly due to their heat or pregnancy.” Jihoon answered, Junghwa brightening at Jihoon saying pregnancy. “I think Young Master Jung-Kim might be pregnant.”

“Pregnant?” Junghwa chirped. Her eyes narrowed when she glanced at Doyoung. “He should be on his feet, not many pregnant omegas are laying down all day uselessly.”

“Madam Jung, that isn’t the best idea-” Jihoon started but Junghwa went towards Doyoung to shake him awake.

“Wake up, Doyoung-ah, it’s been a week since you’ve been cooped up in here.” Junghwa remarked, seeing the omega curl further into a pile of clothes. The alpha woman realized that all of them belonged to Jaehyun.

“Madam Jung, I think it’s best if you let him sleep.” Jihoon suggested and the alpha woman sighed.

“Tell Jaehyun to pick up some pregnancy tests on his way back from work and you go call the family doctor to come tomorrow.” Junghwa looked at Doyoung for a few beats before leaving the room. When Junghwa was out of sight, Jihoon turned towards Doyoung.

“I know you’re awake, Young Master Jung-Kim.” Jihoon closed the double doors and went towards Doyoung, kneeling on the floor to brush the omega’s hair with his fingers.

“Jihoon hyung, I feel so miserable.” Doyoung mumbled. “I want to take Jaehyun and get the hell out of here.”

“I know, son, you just need to be strong.” Jihoon mumbled. “I’m on your side, okay?”

“You don’t think I’m a gold digger anymore?” Doyoung let the butler stroke his hair.

“Not anymore.” Jihoon clarified. “I’m sorry, Doyoung-ah.”

“Just treat me nicely from now on.”

“I will, Doyoung-ah, rest for now.” Jihoon stood up when Doyoung fell asleep, going towards the double doors. "Good luck, son." Jihoon exited the double doors to go call Jaehyun, telling the alpha that they needed pregnancy tests.

_"Ok hyung, I will make my leave right away."_ Jaehyun responded to Jihoon's call, sitting in his office. _"Make sure Doyoung hyung is fully rested, he's been nesting for a week and I am really concerned."_ Jaehyun closed the call and got up, grabbing his new coat and wrapping it around himself.

_'Pregnancy tests… can't be hard to find.'_ Jaehyun thought, entering a local convenience store to get them. All eyes were on the Jung heir as he stared down each brand of pregnancy tests.

"Is that all, sir?" the cashier asked when she saw the copious amounts of pregnancy tests Jaehyun placed in a basket, the alpha's ears bright red.

"Yes." Jaehyun answered with a squeak.

"Your omega is pregnant?" The cashier started making small talk, Jaehyun realizing that she didn't know him.

"I think he is but we wanted to make sure."

"I recommend this one." The cashier lifted up one brand. "But any of these are pretty accurate."

"Alright, thank you." Jaehyun took the bag from the cashier after paying with his black card and rushed out, ears blazing red.

"Ah, Young Master Jung, welcome back." Jihoon said when Jaehyun exited the car with the pregnancy tests. The butler narrowed his eyes at the huge bag. "Don't tell me you bought the whole stand because you didn't know which brand works the best." Jaehyun's ears told the truth to the butler.

"That is exactly what I did." Jaehyun mumbled. The fond smile on Jihoon's face was obvious.

"Doyoung-ah is still asleep. You can go to him and see if you are having a child." The butler stepped aside so the front doors could open. Jaehyun quickly went up the left staircase with the bag, passing through maids who were cleaning around the west wing. Jaehyun reached the double doors of his bedroom and opened it to see Doyoung curled up in the nest, the omega sleeping away.

For the past week, it’s always been the same routine: Jaehyun would be late to work because Doyoung wouldn’t let go of the alpha then Jaehyun would spend his day at work constantly worrying about his husband then he would come home to Doyoung clinging onto him the entire night. Jaehyun went to sit on the bed, brushing his fingers through Doyoung’s messy hair. The omega stirred and his eyes cracked open, a soft smile spreading on his face when he saw Jaehyun.

“You’re home, Jae?” Doyoung mumbled, letting the alpha run his fingers through his hair. His eyes drifted to the bag of pregnancy tests. “Did you buy the entire stock of pregnancy tests?”

“I wasn’t sure on which brand to get you.” Jaehyun answered, ears going red for the nth time today. Doyoung giggled a bit before sitting up on the bed, pinching Jaehyun’s red ear, laughing when Jaehyun started swatting his arm away.

“You’re so endearing, Jae.” Doyoung pulled his hand back and took the bag of tests. “Did the cashier tell you which brand was the better one?”

“This one.” Jaehyun answered, picking up the smallest box. Doyoung took it and looked at the instructions, sitting on his messy nest.

“Ok, I’m going to go use this one.” Doyoung opened his arms and Jaehyun took the omega in his embrace. “Carry me to the bathroom, I’m too tired.” Jaehyun complied, lifting up Doyoung in his embrace.

“Hyung, are you feeling better enough to get on your feet?” Jaehyun asked, letting Doyoung scent the alpha. The scents of strawberries and oranges filled the room, clinging onto the pair’s clothings.

“No not yet, I still feel like shit.” Jaehyun opened the bathroom door and flicked up the toilet seat, setting Doyoung down there. Jaehyun passed Doyoung the pregnancy test and moved to head out so Doyoung could use the test.

“Ok let’s do this.” Doyoung mumbled, opening the box and staring down the pregnancy stick. “I hope this works, so I can be with Johnny hyung.” Setting the stick after using it, Doyoung saw Jaehyun peek his head in, looking down at the pregnancy stick on the counter.

“Are we waiting now, hyung?” Jaehyun asked timidly.

“Yes, come here, Jae.” Doyoung answered and he got Jaehyun kneeling in front of him, hands laced together. Doyoung was sitting on the toilet seat, only wearing Jaehyun’s white dress shirt with boxers. “I realized a few days ago that you were smelling like Johnny hyung.”

“I was?” Jaehyun’s surprised face told Doyoung everything.

“Did you meet up with him recently? I smelled him on you and it felt like home, I was especially clingy that night.” Doyoung rubbed his thumb on Jaehyun’s hand.

“I did.” Jaehyun took a deep breath before continuing. “I called him the night eomoni found out about med school and asked if I could meet up with him the next day. I told him about eomoni hurting you and he was furious.” Doyoung listened carefully, noticing the alpha getting tense.

“I told him that I was letting you go after our child was born and I fucked up. I told Johnny hyung I still had lingering feelings for him.” For Jaehyun, Doyoung was calm, giving Jaehyun his full attention. “And he said that he had lingering feelings as well.” Doyoung was shocked by the statement, his boyfriend was in love with his husband, and vice versa. “Hyung, he loves both of us equally and he wished that he would take both of us.”

“I don’t know what to say.” Doyoung mumbled, looking down at their laced hands.

“When I was dating Jungwoo, all I was thinking for the first few years was Johnny hyung. Then I decided to let Jungwoo take up my heart.” Jaehyun continued. “It was good for a couple of years, I was considering proposing to him, then eomoni found out he was infertile. Then when I found out I was marrying you, Johnny hyung’s lover, my feelings came crashing back and so did Johnny hyung’s.”

“We kissed then he revealed that he would take us to the US but since my mother exists, he can’t take me, hyung. It’s going to be only you two.” Jaehyun’s voice cracked at the end.

“Jaehyun.” Doyoung removed his hands and cupped the alpha’s cheeks. “We will be together at the end, the three of us. Don’t worry too much.”

“Thank you, hyung, but just worry about the child. Let me handle the hard work.” Jaehyun took Doyoung’s hands away from his cheeks, holding them in his hands. “I think fifteen minutes passed.” Jaehyun reached a hand towards the stick and passed it to Doyoung. It was silent as Doyoung turned the stick over, seeing the small screen. Two red lines were on there.

“Two lines.” Doyoung breathed out. Jaehyun looked down at the test and saw the two lines. They did it. They were having a baby. “Jae, we did it.”

“We did it, hyung.” Jaehyun brought Doyoung into his embrace, the stick dangling between Doyoung’s fingers. “We are having a baby.” Jaehyun pulled away from the hug to smile brightly at Doyoung, dimples making their appearance.

“Fuck, we’re having a baby.” Doyoung pressed their foreheads together as they laughed gleefully.

“The next step has been completed, hyung.” After Jaehyun said that, Doyoung’s smile dropped and he cupped Jaehyun’s cheeks again, getting the alpha to meet eyes with him.

“Jae, I’m not sure if I want to go with Johnny hyung without you.” Doyoung stated, making Jaehyun confused. “If Johnny hyung loves you as much as I love him, then I don’t want to leave you in Seoul.”

“Hyung, I said not to worry, you’re pregnant so I want you to focus on keeping you and the baby healthy.” Jaehyun assured the omega. The doors of their bedroom door opening got the pair snapping into reality, Jaehyun quickly getting up to see who entered by peering through the doors.

“Young Master Jung, your mother wants you downstairs.” Jihoon called from the doorway. “Or is Young Master Jung-Kim still feeling unwell?”

“Jihoon hyung, can you come here?” Jaehyun said instead and the butler complied with a confused noise. Jihoon stood by the bathroom door and took the pregnancy test from Jaehyun’s outstretched hand.

“Y-you’re having a baby?” Jihoon asked, the omega surprised that Jihoon was tearing up. “Little Jaehyun is becoming a father?”

“Yes, little Jaehyun is becoming a father.” Jaehyun repeated and Jihoon hugged the alpha tightly, Doyoung’s jaw dropping.

“Wow I can’t believe you have feelings.” Doyoung blurted out and Jihoon pulled away from the hug.

“I only show feelings to Jaehyun, Doyoung-ah.” Jihoon clarified. “But I will show feelings to you too.” Jihoon went to Doyoung and kneeled in front of him, brushing the confused omega’s hair.

“I really thought it was a dream.” Doyoung confessed.

“No, I’m on your side now.” Jihoon answered and Doyoung gave the butler a kind smile. “Are you ok enough to go downstairs?”

“Just one more day, hyung.” Jihoon nodded and got up, moving towards the bathroom door.

“I will let Madam Jung know that you two are joining for breakfast tomorrow with a surprise.” Jihoon told Jaehyun. “I will get your dinner delivered upstairs in about two hours.” The butler left the bathroom and Doyoung made another confused noise.

“Told you he was going to be your favourite.” Jaehyun quipped.

“He still has a bit to go but he is climbing the list.” Doyoung responded. The omega opened his arms again and Jaehyun got the memo, going over to scoop Doyoung into his embrace. “Off topic but I love your scent, it comforts me.” Jaehyun prevented a laugh as he carried Doyoung back to the bed.

“Your scent is good as well, it’s so sweet.” Jaehyun tried to compliment the omega but all he got was a coo and another pinch of his red ears.

“You’re cute.” Jaehyun settled Doyoung on the bed and the omega curled into the nest.

“Hyung, do you still need the nest?” Jaehyun reached a tentative hand towards Doyoung’s nest but his hand was slapped away. “Ok I’m sorry.”

"I will clean it up tomorrow, not today." The omega settled into the nest. "Go change, Jae, you're my pillow." Jaehyun listened, going to the walk-in closet to change. While he waited for Jaehyun, Doyoung cupped his stomach, thinking about the fact that there was a child growing inside him now.

"I'm going to be a dad." Doyoung mumbled in realization when Jaehyun settled back on the bed, laying next to the nest. "Jae, we're going to be dads."

"We're going to be dads." Jaehyun repeated and let the omega pull him into the nest so Jaehyun's chest could be Doyoung's pillow.

"I think I will be on my feet tomorrow, your mom is getting a bit irritated with me nesting for this long." Doyoung remarked and Jaehyun prevented a heavy sigh.

"It's up to you, hyung, her opinion doesn't matter all of the time."

"I think she will go easier on me." Doyoung said hopefully. "Pregnant omegas aren't supposed to overwork themselves, especially male omegas as pregnancies are risky for us."

"How so, hyung?" Jaehyun asked.

"It's easier for us to miscarry the child and we can't do natural birth because our bodies are not made to push babies out."

"I should have known, hyung. Then I would have told eomoni to make it easier for you."

"How was eomma during her pregnancy with you, Jae?" Doyoung asked, looking up at his husband, who was staring up at the ceiling.

"Alpha women who get pregnant are at the highest risk of passing away when they give birth." Jaehyun started. “We’ve been doing alpha/alpha marriages since the mid twentieth century, before it was legal to do so. Every time an heir is produced, the mother passes away. It’s been like that from my great great grandmother to my grandmother, who all passed away after giving birth to the next Jung heir. All of them were alpha women, making all of the Jung heirs true alphas.”

“Eomoni was very prepared to die after giving birth to me, she even threw a funeral themed baby shower when she was pregnant and abeoji went along with it.” Jaehyun continued, holding Doyoung closer to him.

“A funeral theme?” Doyoung asked, somehow not surprised by Junghwa choosing that theme for herself. “Why am I not surprised?”

“Yeah neither was I.” Jaehyun lifted his hand to move his fingers through Doyoung’s hair, the omega realizing that it was something Jaehyun did a lot.

“Then when she gave birth to me, it was a horrible process for her. She was at the brink of death, my antibodies attacking her body throughout the entire process. She is a regular alpha female, not a true alpha like my father or any of the Jung heirs. And somehow, she survived the birth process, gaining the respect of everyone in Seoul.” Jaehyun retold the story his mother told him multiple times during a scolding or an argument.

“Is that why?” Doyoung asked, trying to recall his high school business class when his teacher talked about Jung Enterprises. “I just thought you guys were good at marketing.”

“Jung Enterprises is really corrupt, Doyoung hyung. Most of our success came from blackmail and threats, like how the Xiao family lost their entire business due to my mother’s meddling. They closed their Shanghai branch, their main one, recently. Their son works in retail now, that’s how far they fell thanks to Jung Junghwa.”

“Appa talked about that during our “father-son” bonding time, where he told me about your relationship with Johnny hyung. About their branch shutting down. Eomma looked rather smug so that confirmed my suspicions. How are you guys still standing?”

“The power of alphas, hyung. An alpha couple with a true alpha son. The government has feared the Jungs for a long time, so much that they let my great grandfather legalize alpha/alpha marriages and mating. Our marriage made people not degrade homosexual mates. If the Jungs do it, then it is perfectly okay for the country to do so. There are so many stories of public homosexual weddings filling the tabloids, all of them saying that they were inspired by us.” Jaehyun continued, watching his fingers run through Doyoung’s messy hair, his ring glittering in the black locks. “You really married into this fucked up family, hyung.”

“Jae, my parents sold me to you for one billion won, not sure whose parents are more fucked up.” Doyoung quipped.

“Call it even?”

“Even.” The two laughed quietly until Doyoung realized something.

“In the past, omega males and alpha females got executed after they turned eighteen because they are ‘unusual’ and cannot live in society.” Doyoung started, recalling the horrible history those ‘unusual’ people are. “Then by the end of the nineteenth century, they stopped because it was dehumanizing. But then they added stereotypes like how an alpha woman should be running a business and how an omega male should be staying at home and bearing children.”

“Your mother and I are both following those stereotypes, she is the mastermind behind the corruption disguised as achievements at Jung Enterprises, I’m staying at home and I’m pregnant.” Doyoung mumbled in Jaehyun’s chest. “It’s terrible, really. But that is how we are living our lives and I want out.”

“You will get out, hyung, I promise you.” Jaehyun assured him for the millionth time.

“With you and Johnny hyung.” Doyoung added, making Jaehyun stop his hand in Doyoung’s hair. “I will make sure you and I will be on that flight.”

“But what about the baby, hyung?”

“We will take our baby with us and we will take down your mother.” Jaehyun prevented a heavy sigh.

“You focus on the baby, hyung, let me handle that part. When I take over the company, I will make sure we will get out of this.” Doyoung looked up at the alpha, who had a look of determination on his face.

“Jae.” Doyoung moved up a little so he could meet eyes with Jaehyun. “I think I need some time to think about this change.”

“Take all the time you need.” A thick layer of silence filled the room before Jaehyun spoke again. “Jihoon hyung might be here with dinner soon.”

“Right, dinner.” Doyoung and Jaehyun laid there in comfortable silence, the omega leaning his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder after a few moments.

“How many kids do you and Johnny hyung want?” Doyoung asked after Jihoon left the room, drinking the minestrone soup the cook ajumma prepared. Jaehyun nearly choked on the soup when he heard the question.

“I never thought about that.” Jaehyun managed to choke out. “Let’s focus on this one first.” Doyoung’s hand found his way to his stomach, rubbing the toned skin. He wasn’t ready to see the muscles he built become soft and distended to fit the baby.

“Fuck, this is real.” Doyoung mumbled. “I’m going to be a dad. To the next Jung heir.”

“We’re going to be dads, hyung.” Jaehyun responded. “And we will be strong ones for our child. I promise.” That night, Doyoung was still surrounded in the nest, with his husband cushioning the omega’s head on his chest. Doyoung drifted off, dreaming about his future.

_{}_

_The air was filled with freshly cooked food, the dinner table full of dishes for four. Doyoung was setting up the high chair when a tiny voice caught his attention._

_“Appa, appa!” that tiny voice called and Doyoung turned around to see his child running up to him._

_“What is it, sunshine?” Doyoung asked as his middle was hugged by his son._

_“I want to talk to baby!” his son answered, patting the omega’s distended tummy lightly._

_“You can talk to baby before you go to sleep, sunshine, baby is taking a nap right now in appa’s tummy.” Doyoung chastised and his son let him go. The young boy ran towards the front door when he heard the sound of keys jangling. “Oh, dad and papa are here.” The door opened to Johnny smiling brightly, being carried bridal style by Jaehyun._

_“Guess who made an amazing sale? I did!” Johnny chirped when he was thrown down on the couch, Jaehyun picking up the small boy waiting for them instead._

_“Dad!” the young boy chirped, planting a sloppy kiss on Jaehyun’s dimple._

_“Sunshine!” Jaehyun replied, hugging his son tightly. Doyoung rolled his eyes fondly at Johnny pouting at the scene._

_“Papa, don’t be sad!” their sunshine complained, still hugging Jaehyun._

_“Doie, please love me.” Johnny whined when he saw Doyoung entering the living room._

_“Dinner’s ready.” Doyoung said, ignoring Johnny, and Jaehyun stole a kiss from the omega._

_“Doie!” Johnny got off the couch to grab Doyoung into a tight back-hug, careful to avoid the baby bump._

_“You’re so dramatic, hyung.” Doyoung chastised but let Johnny cling onto him, feeling the scent of mint envelope the omega. “It’s time to eat, boys.”_

_“Yes appa.” the three boys chimed and Doyoung felt a small smile sneak on his face. Soon after, the family of four were eating dinner, Johnny’s turn to feed their sunshine, who was eating happily from Johnny’s chopsticks. Doyoung watched the domestic scene, seeing Jaehyun feeding Johnny occasionally, the oldest alpha’s plate left untouched as he was tending to their toddler._

_“Doie hyung, you dazed off a little.” Jaehyun remarked, feeding Doyoung some rice. “Are you feeling alright?”_

_“I’m fine, I’m just happy.” Doyoung answered, seeing Johnny making airplane noises to their eager son. Jaehyun gave the omega a dimpled smile, making Doyoung’s heart flutter, and the younger alpha kissed Doyoung’s temple sweetly. “I love you.”_

_“Love you too, hyung.” Jaehyun replied and the two continued eating, Jaehyun’s hand wandering to Doyoung’s baby bump. Johnny demanded kisses from Jaehyun afterwards when the younger alpha was washing the dishes as Doyoung took their sunshine to sleep._

_“Hi baby.” the toddler mumbled when Doyoung tucked him in. “You will have three very nice daddies to take care of you. Papa makes you laugh, dad makes you feel safe and appa makes you feel special. I love them and so will you.” Doyoung smiled hearing his sunshine talk about his three dads. Although it was unusual for their neighbours, the three men couldn’t be any happier._

_“Thank you, sunshine. Sleep tight.” Doyoung responded. He left a kiss on the sleepy toddler’s forehead before moving towards the front door, hugging his bump protectively. He moved towards the living room where Johnny and Jaehyun were, seeing Jaehyun cushion his head on Johnny’s shoulder and sitting in comfortable silence._

_“Sunshine’s asleep?” Johnny asked, turning to see Doyoung looking at them with fondness. Doyoung merely nodded and went to sit next to Johnny, leaving a gentle kiss on the oldest alpha’s cheek. “You’re being a bit sentimental today, Doie.”_

_“Just happy, Johnny hyung.” Doyoung answered. “Seeing you two being domestic, treating our sunshine like the prince he is, it makes my heart warm.”_

_“I can’t believe we are all together.” Jaehyun mumbled from Johnny’s shoulder. “Happily at that.”_

_“I love you both so much.” Johnny said softly. “I love my babies, all four.”_

_“I love you both too.” That night, Doyoung was in the middle, back pressed against Jaehyun’s chest while the omega’s head was on Johnny’s shoulder, both alphas protectively holding Doyoung’s baby bump. Doyoung fell asleep with a smile, feeling content with his two alphas._

_{}_

  
_‘I could get used to this.’_ Doyoung thought, head snuggling further in Jaehyun’s chest, letting that imagination go deep inside his memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I got carried away with the dream :D but that would have been the epilogue if I didn’t throw in Taeil or if Junghwa let the boys take their child to the States with Johnny. This chapter would have been way longer but I decided to split it into two chapters.
> 
> Next chapter is introducing a new character and we will be getting a lot more Kunhang! He was going to have a bigger role but the JohnJaeDo love triangle made me change some plans :/ but hopefully this goes well.
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a great day!


	15. The Devil Bought a Onesie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to a new chapter! So we will be digging deeper into Junghwa's influence on other companies and the media so you can hate her even more lmao.
> 
> There is another article in this chapter because Jaedo's marriage is heavily publicised for the media. Photos are becoming fucking annoying for me so I will either link them in a word or not put any in.
> 
> Also I will be clarifying about the two pregnancies: Doyoung is around four weeks along in the last chapter and now, he is around ten weeks along. Taeil is around twenty eight weeks along, around seven months into his pregnancy.
> 
> UPDATE: Well shit this ended up being a huge chapter with useless subplots, sorry about that :( but we get new characters and new interactions so that’s the fun part.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

_ <> _

_SM Weekly, Breaking News, 32 minutes ago_

**_HOT SCOOP!: Oh Baby! Jung-Kim Doyoung is Expecting!_ **

_by Han Sooyoung_

_You guessed it! Jung Enterprises is gaining a new heir! We told you about our suspicions after the current heir, Jung Jaehyun, was caught buying pregnancy tests and the results came out positive!_

_Today, Jung Junghwa revealed to SM Weekly that Jaehyun is expecting a child with his husband, Jung-Kim Doyoung, after about six months of marriage!_

_The Jung family, known for their huge success in the marketing world of Seoul, is also known for their true alpha bloodline, starting it off five generations ago when alpha/alpha marriages were considered 'sinful' and 'impure'. Thanks to the Jungs, everyone in Seoul can do alpha/alpha relationships and homosexual alpha/omega relationships._

_Needless to say, everyone was shocked to learn that Jaehyun came out as gay around a couple of years ago after being caught kissing Kim Jungwoo by the paparazzi. But that didn't stop him from finding a suitable omega to continue the Jung legacy._

_"Jaehyun assured me that the true alpha bloodline will continue after his generation. He felt sorry that he couldn't produce a true alpha but I know that his child will continue the true alpha bloodline." Junghwa had told us during a one-on-one conversation at her COO office._

_“Doyoung is doing well, as he is only ten weeks along. He is resting at home as male omegas shouldn’t overexert themselves during their pregnancy.” Junghwa answered when we asked about Doyoung’s health. “He is making sure the next Jung heir is healthy and happy.”_

_We are delightfully happy for the expecting dads! We can’t wait to see how they will raise their child to take over the huge marketing company in the future._

_Find more about the Jungs_ _here_ _and see the scandalous honeymoon photos we got from our cameras at the Jung villa in Jeju!_

_ <> _

“Jihoon hyung!” Jaehyun called, surprising Doyoung who was munching on his breakfast. Fury was building up in Jaehyun, seeing the photos of him and Doyoung during their mating cycle out to the public. Ranging from the two relaxing on the balcony to the two having sex, Jaehyun’s mind was plagued by the fact that everyone in Seoul have the photos.

“What happened Jae?” Doyoung asked, looking over at the screen.

“Eomoni didn’t consult with us and released this article.” Jaehyun passed the iPad to Doyoung. “And there were cameras at our honeymoon.” Doyoung’s eyes widened seeing the photos of him and Jaehyun kissing naked and the videos of them having intercourse. If he thought that Junghwa having a video of him and Johnny was terrible, then these videos of him and Jaehyun in the hands of the public was horrifying.

“You called, Young Master Jung?” Jihoon asked, entering the bedroom with a maid.

“Did you see the recent article about Doyoung hyung’s pregnancy?” the alpha quipped, Doyoung passing the iPad to the beta butler. Jihoon scanned through the article and his eyes narrowed at the photos, his glasses reflecting one of the inappropriate photos. “I told the butler at the villa to look through the area for any stray cameras. No one told the media about the honeymoon so how do they have such invasive and inappropriate photos.”

“I will get the social media team to take care of it.” Jihoon closed the photos and set the tablet on the bedside table. “Do you think Madam Jung knows about the photos?”

“She has an interview with Han Sooyoung so she definitely let the photos pass to the readers.” Jaehyun answered. “Get the social media team to take care of it and fire the butler and maid at the villa.”

“Jae, why are you firing them?” Doyoung asked, making the butler and the alpha look at his direction. “Maybe they didn’t see the cameras, you know how slick the media is.”

“He’s right, Young Master Jung.” Jihoon agreed with Doyoung. “Those paparazzi either had tiny cameras or the security cameras at the villa were hacked into.”

“Wait, there are security cameras at the villa?”

“Of course there are, Young Master Jung-Kim. There are security cameras at every location, even the main home.” Jihoon answered. “I will go over to Jeju to ask the butler and maid there if they saw any paparazzi. Jaehyun-ah, you go to work and organize a meeting with the social media team. Doyoung-ah, Madam Jung wants you in the nursery in half an hour, she is working from home today.”

“Right, the nursery.” Doyoung mumbled. As expected, Junghwa freaked out happily about the pregnancy announcement, filling up the spare west wing room with baby stuff. “I have to organize it soon.”

“Hyung, you’re supposed to be resting.” Jaehyun chastised.

“If I rested, Jae, then she will be pissed off.” Doyoung answered. “And I’d rather do something than staying in my room like I’m in prison.”

“This does feel like a prison sometimes.” Jaehyun agreed.

“A prison that you get everything from.” Jihoon quipped when a few maids entered the room to pick up the finished breakfast from the husbands. “I think Kunhang should be here soon with the car.”

“Ok, I will head off to work then.” Jaehyun sighed and got up, not forgetting to give Doyoung a quick side hug. “Stay safe, hyung.”

“I’m going to be fine, Jae, just go.” Doyoung assured the alpha and Jaehyun wore his coat to leave with a butler standing by. Jihoon looked down at the tablet displaying a photo of Doyoung and Jaehyun talking on the balcony of the villa, both in a post-sex state.

“This is a bit too much, don’t you think, hyung?” Doyoung asked, getting the beta’s attention.

“You get used to it, Doyoung-ah.” Jihoon answered. “You should go check out the nursery, see if you want to make any changes.” Doyoung nodded and with the help of Jihoon, the omega was on his feet, the maids scrambling to fix the bed. Doyoung opened the double doors of his bedroom to see copious amounts of movers bringing gifts from business partners and essentials into the nursery.

_‘Well fuck.’_ Doyoung went towards the nursery and peered in to see Junghwa barking orders, asking to set up everything to make the nursery perfect for the baby.

“Oh, Doyoung-ah, you’re awake.” Junghwa remarked when she saw the omega standing by the doorway. “You there, move so my son can come inside.” A mover scampered to the side so Doyoung could enter, who scanned the nursery with curious eyes.

The walls were painted a midnight blue, with stars littering around the area, and the high ceiling had tiny stars hanging from there. On the left side, an expensive looking crib was there with gifts piling next to it, only growing bigger as more delivery people entered the room. Doyoung concluded that this was the most over-the-top nursery he has ever seen but was he truly surprised? It was the Jungs, for god sake.

“Eomma, don’t you think this is too much?” Doyoung asked, the matriarch stopping when she heard that question.

“Doyoung-ah, this is nothing.” Junghwa answered. “When Jaehyun was born, it was way more extra than this design.”

“Ok, that makes sense.” Doyoung decided to end that conversation. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Go through those baby clothes and throw out whichever ones you don’t like, some of our business partners have really shitty tastes.” Junghwa requested and gestured to the huge pile of gifts. Doyoung decided to listen and moved towards the huge pile, sitting down on the rocking chair and picking up the first box. He opened it to see a really frilly pink onesie, flipping the tag over to see that it was around seven hundred thousand won.

“Definitely not this one.” Doyoung mumbled, putting it down.

“Yeah, that one is ugly.” Junghwa quipped, looking over at the discarded onesie. “That is going to take a long time, Doyoung-ah, have fun with that.”

A few hours later, Doyoung sighed heavily seeing the assorted clothes. Most of the clothing were an absolute no for him, either too frilly or unusually expensive. The few he chose were neither pink or blue, going for neutral colours like yellow and purple.

“You’re done?” Junghwa asked, entering the nursery with a few butlers holding a pile of star-shaped string lights.

“Yes, I am. These are my preferences but Jaehyun can decide from the ones I threw out.” Doyoung answered, looking at the discarded pile.

“I see you don’t like the standard pink and blue colours.” Junghwa quipped, picking up a bejeweled blue tee shirt. “This is about a million won, interesting.”

“We don’t know the gender so I wanted to keep it neutral.” Doyoung got up from the chair, protectively holding his slightly showing stomach, and faced the matriarch. “I hope this fits your taste.”

“I can see your view but I can choose some of my favourites, Jaehyun would either agree with your choices or mine.” Junghwa tossed the blue shirt on the ground. “Since you assorted that, go tend to the garden, I fired the gardener because he was messing around with one of the maids.”

“Gardening?” Doyoung asked.

“Your mom told me that you liked raising plants. I assume gardening shouldn’t be too hard.” Junghwa moved towards the discarded baby clothing pile. “Go ahead.”

“Alright, eomma.” Doyoung went towards his bedroom and opened the walk in closet to change into a loose button up shirt with slacks. He wasn’t sure what he would be wearing near the third trimester (most probably maternity shirts and wide pants) and he will be taking advantage of wearing slacks before his waist and hips grow during the pregnancy.

He went down the west wing stairs to go outside the doors, seeing the huge garden of flowerbeds and vegetables. A maid was tending to the roses, looking a bit solemn.

“I’m sorry but where can I find gardening gloves?” Doyoung asked, startling the maid.

“Young Master Jung-Kim!” the maid squeaked, getting up quickly to bow to the omega. “Why are you here?”

“Eomma told me to do some gardening, I’m just helping you out.” Doyoung answered, letting the nervous maid grip his hand.

“But you’re pregnant, Young Master Jung-Kim, you shouldn’t be bending down to tend to the plants.” The maid shook her head. “I think what you can do is pick the oranges!”

“The oranges?” Doyoung asked and the maid gestured to the large orange tree next to the flowerbeds.

“I’ve been struggling to reach up there since Madam Jung has been wanting oranges recently. The gardener used to pick them but he’s gone now…” The maid lowered her head when the gardener is mentioned.

“I’m sorry for that.” Doyoung mumbled and the maid looked back up at the omega.

“No it’s fine, it was inevitable.” The maid moved away to find a basket, coming back shortly with a brown wood basket. “Here you go, there aren't many oranges and you’re tall enough for it. Also Young Master Jung smells like oranges so it feels like you have your husband with you.”

“Thank you…” Doyoung stopped his words when he realized that he didn’t know the maid’s name.

“Jimin.” the maid finished, flushing red. Doyoung smiled and bowed lightly, the maid hurriedly bowed back.

“Thank you, Jimin-ah.” Doyoung replied kindly and Jimin went back to tend to the vegetables, smiling happily. Doyoung moved towards the orange tree and started picking some of the tangy fruits, placing it in the basket. The omega hummed a tune as he looked through the orange tree, leaving the tiny ones and picking the larger ones, his senses being filled with the smell.

_‘Wow these oranges smell really strong…’_ Doyoung quipped to himself, not realizing that Jaehyun was behind him watching the omega pick the oranges off the tree, freshly back from work. Jaehyun looked over at Jimin weeding out the plant area, the maid working hard by herself.

_‘I have to make it convincing.’_ Jaehyun thought before pulling Doyoung gently into a backhug, surprising the omega. Doyoung relaxed when he felt Jaehyun’s scent.

“I’m home, hyung.” Jaehyun mumbled.

“Yah, no need for the PDA.” Doyoung chastised. “But welcome back, Jae. Your mom asked me to do some gardening but Jimin-ah said not to as it would put bad pressure on the baby.”

“Well you weren’t supposed to be working, hyung.” Jaehyun peered at the basket full of oranges.

“Yeah but I don’t want to be on my ass all day, Jung Jaehyun.” Doyoung got out of the embrace and continued picking the oranges. “Why an orange tree? We already have your scent everywhere.”

“First, rude. Second, there is a very deep story behind this.” Jaehyun picked a big orange and threw it up to catch it in his hand. “When I presented as an alpha and I filled the house with the scent of oranges, my parents celebrated by asking the gardener to plant a huge orange tree. It is also a staple Jung location for multiple meetings.”

“Of course there is a deep story behind it.” Doyoung took a step back to observe the tree, all of the fully grown ones in the basket. Jaehyun put the orange in his hand inside the basket and took it from Doyoung. “Anyway, I saw the nursery today and I sorted through all of the baby clothes we got as gifts.”

“How do you like the nursery?” Jaehyun asked, the husbands now walking back to the mansion. Doyoung waved goodbye to Jimin, the maid picking out the ripe tomatoes.

“It’s really over-the-top.” Doyoung answered as they went through the west wing doors. “But eomma said it wasn’t that over-the-top.”

“We are the Jungs, Jung-Kim Doyoung.” Jaehyun stopped Doyoung by the nursery door. “We thrive off over-the-top things.”

“I think I learned that over the six months we’ve been together.” Doyoung took Jaehyun’s hand to lead them to the nursery, the basket dangling from the alpha’s arm. Doyoung opened the double doors of the nursery and Jaehyun saw the starry night theme Junghwa went for. There was a neat pile of the clothes Doyoung and Junghwa chose, Doyoung noticing a pile of plushies on the right side of the room.

“What do you think, Jae?” Doyoung asked, leaning against the doorframe. The alpha took in the surroundings.

“Not extra enough, hyung.” Jaehyun quipped and the two laughed over the design. “The stars look pretty, our child will be seeing the stars every night before sleeping.”

“And I will be seeing stars tending to our child at 4am.” Doyoung looked at the rocking chair and imagined himself rocking the baby during the late night, singing quietly to the sleeping bundle. He could also see Jaehyun doing the same, dimpled smile staring down at their bundle of joy.

“Hyung, do you want to add anything to the room?” Doyoung snapped out of his daze and looked over at Jaehyun, who was still looking at the nursery.

“I want to add more plushies and some nice curtains. Something to fit the aesthetics of this nursery.” Doyoung eventually replied. “I want our sunshine to have a beautiful nursery.” Jaehyun made a confused noise, looking down at the omega’s arm protecting his stomach.

“Sunshine?” Jaehyun asked.

“I don’t want to call the baby ‘it’ or anything like that. Our baby will be our sunshine in this dark mansion.” Doyoung remembered that dream, where he called his child ‘sunshine’ and the child had three loving dads.

“Sunshine.” Jaehyun repeated, a smile gracing his handsome features. “Our sunshine.”

“Our sunshine.” Jaehyun took Doyoung’s hand again and the two left the nursery, the doors slightly ajar. The starry nursery made for the next heir of Jung Enterprises.

The four Jungs were sitting at the dining table that night, the oranges Doyoung picked on display in the basket. The omega made samgyeopsal that night, his cooking improving significantly over the six months he’s been staying at the mansion.

“Jaehyun, I assume you saw the nursery.” Junghwa quipped, a pork piece dangling from her fork.

“Yeah I have.” Jaehyun answered, setting his cutlery down. “It was less flashy than expected.”

“Of course, I know that Doyoung hates flashy things so I tried to get accustomed to his preferences.” Junghwa gave a pointed glare to Doyoung.

“I think if we can contribute to some of the designing, like adding some plushies or bringing some curtains to fit the theme, we can get it to fit our tastes more.” It was silent after Jaehyun said that, Jaesook taking a confused sip of his red wine.

“You’d be willing, Jaehyun?” Junghwa asked.

“The baby should have some gifts from their dads, not all of them should be from admirers.” Jaehyun answered. “So I’m going to take Doyoung hyung with me on Saturday so we can buy some things for our sunshine.”

“Who is your sunshine?” Jaesook asked, genuinely confused. The judgemental stares he got from his wife and sons got him to look away flusteredly. “You named the baby sunshine.”

“Well the baby is our sunshine.” Doyoung quipped. “Didn’t you think Jaehyun was your sunshine?” Jaehyun felt himself get embarrassed while Junghwa narrowed her eyes at Doyoung.

“No, I thought he was my murderer.” Junghwa answered, making the air go chilly. “But somehow, I survived but I failed to raise him to become a proper Jung heir.”

“I believe he will take over the company.” Doyoung continued, sipping his glass of water, holding his stomach.

“Hyung, what are you doing?” Jaehyun mumbled and Doyoung shook his head.

“You’re wrong, Doyoung-ah.” Junghwa hissed, standing up. “Imagine if Jaehyun was raised by this idiot by himself, he would have been way more of a fuck-up, trust me.” Jaesook sighed and looked away from his angry wife.

“Then he would still be fit to take over. I assure you, eomma, that both Jaehyun and my child will be better heirs than you will expect.” Doyoung stood up as well and left the dining table towards the kitchens, leaving Jaehyun and Jaesook shocked and Junghwa furious.

“You can go on Saturday.” Junghwa turned her head towards Jaehyun. “And tell your sassy omega to respect his elders.” The alpha woman turned her heel and went towards the stairs.

“Jaehyun-ah.” Jaesook started and Jaehyun sighed.

“Abeoji, you should defend yourself more.” Jaehyun quipped and got up, leaving towards the kitchens. Doyoung was drinking another glass of water when Jaehyun entered the area. “Hyung, what was that for? You know you can’t piss off eomoni like that.”

“If we can’t stand up to her, how can we teach our sunshine to stand up to people who wronged you?” Doyoung asked, placing the glass in the sink. “I can’t stand seeing you being called her murderer and how you can’t take over the company because you are gay or because of what happened with Johnny hyung.”

“It’s always been like that, she always says that I took after abeoji.” Jaehyun responded. “He never taught me to be strong. He is just afraid.”

“You weren’t raised to respect your parents, you were raised to fear them, and that’s not alright.” Doyoung closed the kitchen doors, making the husbands alone. “I know I’m being a hypocrite, I can’t stand up to my father either, but I want to raise my child differently. I want sunshine to be raised by two strong dads, raised with love and respect, not fear.”

“I know hyung, and we will do our best so sunshine will be raised to become a kind, respectful person.” Jaehyun embraced his husband, hand going to the slightly distended bump, wishing for better days as they anticipated the birth of their child.

The rest of the week consisted of Doyoung doing more housework as the after effects of setting Junghwa off. Morning sickness also caught up to the omega, spending his mornings hugging the toilet bowl with Jaehyun’s hand supporting his back. Doyoung would feel so fatigued after throwing up for a few hours but he would get up to garden, fix the nursery, cook dinner and help the maids clean the bedrooms. Doyoung could only relax in Jaehyun’s embrace during the night, a soothing hand on his bump and a strong chest supporting his head.

Saturday rolled in with Doyoung throwing up in the toilet bowl, Jaehyun holding the omega so his bump won’t squish too hard on the ceramic seat. It was about 5am and Doyoung was so done.

“Fuck, why do I have to be pregnant?” Doyoung asked before heaving into the ceramic.

“I know hyung.” Jaehyun said in a soft voice, scratchy from underuse as they just woke up.

“Take responsibility, you knocked me up.”

“Well we agreed to do that, hyung.” Jaehyun answered, comforting his omega through the painful process. After a slow hour, Doyoung slumped onto Jaehyun and sighed heavily. “You’re done, hyung?”

“Yeah, take me to bed, I’m fucking tired.” Doyoung was lifted bridal style and the omega snuggled closer as he was set down on the bed. “We’ve been doing that for almost two weeks. The first trimester sucks.”

“It will be worth it in the end.” Jaehyun brought Doyoung closer to him, letting the omega rest his head on the alpha’s chest, the most common sleeping position recently.

Jaehyun felt like he blinked when the double doors burst opened, Jihoon entering with breakfast. The process was the same on the weekend, Jaehyun reading the news while Doyoung tried to eat as much as he could before he succumbed to the morning sickness.

“Jihoon hyung, do you have gummy bears?” Doyoung asked the butler.

“Gummy bears?” Jihoon asked, eyebrows scrunched up in thought.

“They are gummies shaped like a bear and I really want them.” Doyoung answered. Jihoon and Jaehyun shared confused glances. Pregnancy cravings.

“I don’t think we have any gummy bears, Doyoung-ah.” Jihoon felt his heart drop when Doyoung started tearing up.

“But I wanted gummy bears…” the omega mumbled before planting his face on Jaehyun’s shoulder.

“Hyung, go buy a huge supply of gummy bears.” Jaehyun asked the beta butler, hugging Doyoung, who was still on Jaehyun’s shoulder.

“A life's worth of gummy bears coming up.” Jihoon pulled out a cellphone to order some gummy bears.

“Thank you.” Doyoung said, voice muffled by Jaehyun’s shoulder.

“Hyung, are your pregnancy cravings starting?” Jaehyun asked.

“I just wanted some gummy bears with my pancakes.” Doyoung answered, lifting his head to give Jaehyun puppy eyes.

“You will get so many gummy bears, you will hate them for the rest of your life.”

“You better, Jae.” Doyoung refused to eat the rest of his breakfast before a delivery person entered with a box full of the sweet treats, Jihoon trailing behind.

“Thank you.” Jaehyun said to the delivery man, signing the paper the delivery man was holding out. Doyoung took the box and opened it to shove a bunch in his mouth. Jaehyun narrowed his eyes at the delivery man who was staring at Doyoung like he was crazy. “Thank you.”

“Sorry, do I look embarrassing?” Doyoung asked, mouth full of gummies.

“No, it’s fine, you look really adorable.” Jaehyun responded and the flush on the omega’s face made dimples appear on Jaehyun’s face.

“Don’t use your dimples against me, Jung Jaehyun.” After Doyoung ate two bags of gummy bears, the maids entered to take their empty plates away.

“The car is ready for you two to go baby shopping.” Jihoon announced. “I can tell Kunhang to wait another hour.”

“We will be ready in thirty.” Jaehyun answered as he saw Doyoung rush to the bathroom.

“Pregnancy cravings and morning sickness?” Jihoon clarified and Jaehyun nodded. “Poor child.”

“I feel terrible.”

“I know, Jaehyun-ah, but it will be worth it at the end.” Doyoung exited after a few minutes, looking very tired. “You okay enough to go baby shopping, Doyoung-ah?”

“Yeah, just peachy.” Doyoung answered. He looked at the box of gummy bears on the floor. “Can we take these when we go shopping?”

“Of course, hyung.” Jaehyun answered. “Let’s go get ready.” After thirty minutes of gummy bears, throwing up and changing clothes, Doyoung was holding hands with Jaehyun as they exited the west wing doors to find Kunhang standing by the car.

“Ah hyungs, you’re ready!” Kunhang chirped, seeing the husbands approach the car. “Where are we headed today?”

“Getting baby things that suit our tastes, not the business partners of Jung Enterprises.” Jaehyun answered.

“Wow hyung, I didn’t expect that answer.” Kunhang remarked in awe.

“He’s getting more confident, Kunhang.” Doyoung quipped, giving his husband a gummy smile. Jaehyun could feel his heart melt. “Can we go to the convenience store on the way back? I want to eat shrimp ramen.”

“Ok we can go do that.” Kunhang responded and opened the back door so the husbands could get in.

“Jae, do you think gummy bears would taste good as a topping on shrimp ramen?” Doyoung asked in the car, Kunhang driving to the nearest baby store.

“Gummy bears on ramen?” Jaehyun asked, trying to hide from his pregnant husband that the combination was rather odd. Doyoung caught on and tears filled the omega’s eyes. “No, no, it sounds very good, right Kunhang?”

“Right, right!” Kunhang agreed with Jaehyun.

“Will you try it with me, Jae?” Doyoung asked, mood jumping from devastated to elated.

_‘Time to add mood swings to cravings and morning sickness.’_ Jaehyun thought as he nodded.

“Fuck, I hate pregnancy.” Doyoung quipped after Jaehyun promised to eat the omega’s cravings. Kunhang made a turn towards a small baby store, the front plagued with pink and blue designs.

“We’re here.” Kunhang announced. Jaehyun opened the backdoor and got out, Doyoung quietly following. “Are you kidding me?” Jaehyun turned his head to see reporters running towards them.

“Congratulations about your pregnancy, Mr. Jung-Kim.” one reporter said to Doyoung, the omega deciding to hide behind Jaehyun. “What do you think about the videos of you taking-”

“No questions please.” Jaehyun stated, wrapping a protective arm around Doyoung’s waist. Kunhang narrowed his eyes and the reporter rushed away.

“Stay away.” Kunhang said to the rest and they all scrambled away. “I can guard the front, you guys can go in.”

“Thanks Kunhang.” Jaehyun and Doyoung walked into the baby shop, which was bustling with expecting parents and infants. Thankfully, no one faced their way as they were busy with their own tasks.

“We can go look for curtains for the nursery.” Doyoung started, still close to Jaehyun. “Then I want to find some presents for sunshine.”

“Do you want to stick together?” Jaehyun asked.

“Of course, I don’t want to be mauled by reporters.” Doyoung said under his breath. “Curtains first.”

“Curtains first.” Jaehyun and Doyoung moved towards the nursery curtains area, unaware that a familiar pregnant omega was there as well.

“Hyung, aren’t you going to convince Johnny hyung to tell Doyoung hyung about the baby?” Sicheng mumbled to Taeil, who was observing some blue onesies.

“I’ve been convincing him for months but he is more focused on taking down Madam Jung and her shitty ways.” Taeil responded with a low voice. “At this rate, I might tell Doyoung myself.”

“But Yuta said that Doyoung hyung won’t be leaving the mansion after the med school situation. The restraining order Yuta got made him really angry.”

“Did he not null it yet?” Taeil showed Sicheng a purple onesie **(quick PSA to stream Purple or else :))) ok back to the story)** and the younger approved, placing it in the basket Sicheng was holding.

“According to Yuta, Jaehyun is trying to null it with his lawyer. His lawyer isn’t as qualified as his mother’s but he is working on it.” Sicheng looked behind him towards the curtain section and saw Jaehyun holding a starry curtain while Doyoung was observing it. “Speaking of Jaehyun…”

“What is it?” Taeil turned around to see the two. “Just as I talk about them…”

“Let’s say hi.” Sicheng surprised Taeil by pulling him gently towards the Jungs.

“Seriously, Dong Sicheng?” Taeil and Sicheng reached Jaehyun and Doyoung, the alpha turning around to see the two omegas approach him.

“Hello there.” Jaehyun greeted politely and Doyoung made a confused noise, turning around to see Taeil and Sicheng.

“Sicheng! Taeil hyung!” Doyoung chirped, hugging the younger omega.

“Doyoung hyung, it’s been a while.” Sicheng responded. “Since the wedding, right?”

“Yeah, that is true.” Doyoung pulled away from the hug. “And Taeil hyung, it’s also been a while.”

“It has been a while.” Taeil responded, cupping his stomach. “How far are you along, Doyoung-ah?”

“Ten weeks, it is a bit early to shop for baby things but my mother-in-law got a bit carried away.” Doyoung answered. Taeil hummed in agreement and an awkward silence laid on the four.

“Um, can I talk to Jaehyun for a second?” Sicheng asked and Jaehyun nodded, a bit confused. Doyoung reluctantly let go of Jaehyun’s hand and the two youngests left the pregnant omegas alone. Sicheng stopped by the plushies and stared Jaehyun down, who looked rather sheepish.

“When are you going to tell Doyoung hyung about Johnny hyung choosing to stay with Taeil hyung? You can't do this to him.” Sicheng hissed.

“I really want to tell him, I hate leaving him in the dark, Sicheng.” Jaehyun answered. “But I promised Johnny hyung to not tell Doyoung hyung yet and I never back out from promises.”

“I know that, Jae, but leaving him in the dark like this? With him hanging onto the hope that he will be living in Chicago with Johnny hyung happily after this is over? He’s pregnant, Jae, you can’t do that to him.”

“It’s frustrating, I know! Let us handle it please, Sicheng, just focus on Taeil hyung and the baby staying healthy.” Jaehyun sighed. Sicheng was silent for a few beats before sighing.

“Fine but if he gets mad at you for this, don’t come for me.” Sicheng eventually said. Back by the curtains, Doyoung was telling Taeil about the over-the-top design of the nursery.

“The starry night design sounds really pretty to me.” Taeil remarked. “There is dedication to the theme.”

“It is pretty but I want to be a part of the design.” Doyoung responded. “I feel like I’m just giving birth and eomma is going to raise the baby.”

“You are carrying the heir of Jung Enterprises.” Taeil commented offhandedly, looking at a baby blue curtain.

“That is true.”

“At least your alpha is here with you.” Taeil decided at the end to not tell Doyoung about Johnny being the father, feeling like it wasn’t his place to say. He felt so fucking guilty. “Mine isn’t.”

“I’m so sorry hyung.” Doyoung mumbled.

“But it’s fine. It can be me and mini.” Taeil patted his stomach and Doyoung felt a small smile spread across his face.

“Mini? That is an adorable name.” Doyoung remarked. “I called my baby sunshine. Because the baby will be my sunshine in this bleak world.”

“Babies, although they are burdens, they are the only rays of light in our fucked up lives.” Taeil passed Doyoung a dark blue curtain with stars littered across it. “I think this would fit Madam Jung’s Van Gogh inspired nursery.”

“Thank you, hyung.” Doyoung looked over at Sicheng and Jaehyun talking, Sicheng looking frustrated and Jaehyun looking guilty. “They never met before the wedding.”

“Jaehyun has been trying to null Yuta’s restraining order.” Taeil answered. “I know because Sicheng and Yuta work at the sandwich shop and they talk about it frequently. You really have a caring husband, he’s working so hard to make you happy.”

“I know.” Doyoung put on a small smile when Jaehyun came back with Sicheng. “How is Yuta hyung doing, Sicheng?”

“He’s stressing over med school and taking care of the shop as Taeil hyung is now on paternity leave.” Sicheng answered, letting Taeil hold the basket, the older omega asking for it. “He is so dedicated and I appreciate him for it.”

“Yuta hyung is very hardworking.” Doyoung agreed. “I hope he is treating you well, he gushed about you a lot during med school.” The flush on Sicheng’s face got the three smiling at the youngest. “He loves very fiercely so you’re lucky.”

“Thank you, hyung.” Sicheng gave Doyoung a cute smile.

“Jae, did you bring a bag of gummy bears?” Doyoung asked the alpha, who extracted a bag of gummies from the basket he was holding.

“Pregnancy cravings?” Taeil quipped as Doyoung ripped opened the gummies and started munching on them.

“Yeah, I was thinking of putting them as toppings for shrimp ramen.” Doyoung answered. Taeil’s eyes started sparking at the mention of food.

“My favourite combination is oreos and cream cheese.” Taeil added. “But I haven’t tried gummies with ramen.”

“I haven’t tried it either but I think it would work.”

“I think we should go now.” Sicheng ended the conversation when he got a text. “The shop is lacking staff members now.”

“Oh really?” Taeil asked. “What happened to Han?”

“Got a severe cut making the sandwiches.” Sicheng answered. “Yuta is the only one working right now.”

“You added staff members?” Doyoung asked, both surprised and happy.

“Thanks to you, Doyoung-ah, our business grew way bigger after the media found out that you came there often.” Taeil thanked the younger omega.

“We might be expanding soon.” Sicheng added.

“I’m so happy for you!” Doyoung said around a mouthful of gummies. Jaehyun smiled fondly at his husband and Sicheng noticed it.

_‘Good.’_ Sicheng thought before he took Taeil’s arm gently.

“Hyung, we should really go.” Sicheng remarked and Taeil nodded.

“It was nice seeing you two, congratulations on the baby.” Taeil chirped, walking away with Sicheng. “I hope your sunshine will be friends with Mini.”

“Same here, hyung.” Jaehyun answered. Sicheng and Taeil reached the checkout where the cashier scanned the items in the basket.

“Did you tell him, hyung?” Sicheng mumbled when Taeil started paying with his credit card.

“I couldn’t bring myself to.” Taeil answered. “And I hate it so much.”

“It’s ok, hyung, we will try to find a way or we can convince Johnny hyung some more.” Sicheng took the bag of baby items from the cashier and the two omegas left, passing Kunhang who was looking at the stash of plushies.

“Should I get one for the baby?” Kunhang mumbled, picking up a horse plushie, coloured a ridiculous pink. “Maybe one to fit the baby? A bunny like Doyoung hyung?”

“Do you need any help today, sir?” a voice asked, snapping Kunhang into reality. The bodyguard turned around for his breath to be taken away. A worker was standing there with a kind smile on his face, his handsome features and sharp eyebrows bringing Kunhang into a trance.

“U-um yes, a friend of mine is expecting so I wanted to get a plushie for their baby.” Kunhang answered, feeling flustered.

“That’s so sweet of you.” the handsome worker quipped, going towards the plushies stand. “Are there any animals or specific shapes you’d prefer?”

“Um my friend calls their baby sunshine.” Kunhang answered and the worker’s eyes lit up, making Kunhang’s heart beat faster in his chest.

“That is so endearing.” The worker moved towards the plushies stand and picked out a [ sun ](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1807/1143/products/Kookoon_2019.06.04_2d_0012-2.jpg?v=1568352120) plushie. “I think your friend would love a sun plushie for their sunshine.” Kunhang took the plushie from the worker’s hands, fingers brushing together.

“Can I know your name?” Kunhang blurted out, face bright red. The worker flushed as well, looking even more adorable to the bodyguard.

“Dejun.” the worker, Dejun, answered. “Xiao Dejun.”

“Wong Kunhang.” Kunhang greeted back. “I just think you’re really pretty.”

“No one’s ever said that before.” Dejun was fully red now. He cleared his throat and gestured to the plushie. “Do you want to purchase that plushie for your friend?”

“Oh right, yes.” The two men went to the checkout area and Dejun scanned the plushie. “Um… do you want to hang out next week?”

“Asking me on a date right away?” Dejun quipped, bagging the plushie. “That works for me, text me whenever.”

“I would need your phone number for that.” Kunhang swiped his debit card to pay for the plushie. Dejun took the receipt and scribbled ten digits. Kunhang flushed again when he took the bag. “See you next week.”

“Next week.” Kunhang exited towards the car and settled the bag in the front seat, going back towards the entrance of the baby store, waiting for Jaehyun and Doyoung to finish shopping. Soon after, the husbands came out with a bag full of baby stuff.

“Found anything, hyung?” Kunhang asked, opening the backdoor for Jaehyun.

“We found some nice curtains for the nursery and Doyoung hyung found a blue onesie he really liked.” Jaehyun answered, settling Doyoung into the car.

“I wasn’t aiming for blue but it looked too good to pass up.” Doyoung added, still eating more gummy bears. “Now to get my ramen.”

“Time for ramen.” Kunhang turned on the radio and passed Jaehyun the bag with the plushie. “I thought this was a cute plushie for the baby.”

“Thank you, Kunhang.” Jaehyun opened the bag and took out the plushie.

“Kunhang, it’s so adorable!” Doyoung chirped, taking in the sun plushie. “It’s the sun.”

“A sun plushie for the sunshine.” Kunhang stated. “Also can I take next Friday off? I have a date.”

“A date?” Jaehyun asked, feeling happy for the bodyguard. “Do you know his name?”

“No idea.” Kunhang half-lied. “Blind date.”

“Good luck, Kunhang.” Doyoung remarked before talking to Jaehyun about more possible cravings. The bodyguard prevented a smile as he drove to the nearest convenience store. Dejun’s phone number tucked securely in his pocket.

In the baby shop, Dejun was sorting through the messy pacifiers section when he saw Kunhang open the door for Jaehyun and Doyoung, the worker recognizing Jaehyun right away.

_‘Fuck, he works for the Jungs.’_ Dejun thought as he looked away quickly. _‘Did he recognize me? Or is Jung Junghwa trying to figure out how she fucking ruined my family’s legacy?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end of this long and shitty chapter! Next chapter is all about planning on how to end Jung Junghwa’s rule over the media and Jung Enterprises. I recognize that Taeyong and Ten are noticeably absent and well it’s because Doyoung is in the mansion like a ‘good omega’ but they will be in the next chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	16. Mission: End Jung Enterprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to a new chapter! As I said previously that this will be a planning chapter and you will see the Jung heir, the Suh heir and the Xiao heir join forces to stop the toxic business called Jung Enterprises. I would add more conflict by making Johnny and Dejun plan against Jaehyun but that would be horrible so I won’t be doing that.
> 
> Doyoung: twelve weeks along (month 3 into month 4)  
> Taeil: thirty weeks along (month 8)
> 
> All of the characters I introduced (except for Kun, Yukhei and Jungwoo (wait Kun has only been mentioned damnit)) will be in this chapter so that is a lot of characters in this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

The next week has been a hassle, from more chores placed on Doyoung to the stress of planning with Johnny adding to Jaehyun’s problems. Jaehyun would be so busy running the finance section of Jung Enterprises in the morning and helping Johnny in the night that Doyoung would wait for the alpha until very late hours.

**_Jae_ ** _: Sorry hyung, going to be working at the office until around 11pm (9:43pm KST)_

Doyoung sighed heavily before placing his new iPhone down to wash the rest of the dishes, the omega working hard on the newer chores. Since the day of his pregnancy announcement and him pissing Junghwa off, the matriarch fired most of the kitchen staff, not including the cook ajumma, and the west wing cleaning staff. It worried and angered Doyoung but he knew better not to make his mother-in-law more furious.

His mood swings were getting more prominent, either he was sobbing in Jaehyun’s chest because the alpha came home five minutes later than promised or he would lock Jaehyun out of their bedroom due to sheer anger. Today was a sadder day, the omega emotional after his kimchi jjigae was hurled at him by Junghwa, who didn’t like the fact that it wasn’t spicy enough.

“I fucking hate this.” Doyoung mumbled, shoving a plate in the dishwasher and wiping his hands. “How much work is eomma putting on Jaehyun that he has been coming home nearly six hours late recently?”

Due to the lack of Jaehyun recently, Doyoung resorted to wearing the alpha’s dress shirts, which covered his slight bump well. Jaehyun wasn’t much bigger than Doyoung (the omega was rather tall and built) but the alpha always wore clothes that were rather big on him. Doyoung moved towards the west wing staircase to enter his bedroom, feeling rather empty without his husband’s citrus scent filling the room.

“Why am I missing him so much?” Doyoung asked himself, opening the closet to pick out his pajamas, stopping by Jaehyun’s sleepwear. Submitting to his needs, Doyoung took a pair of Jaehyun’s sleepwear and changed into it, feeling content when Jaehyun’s scent filled him again. Doyoung moved towards the windowsill and opened his phone, seeing the texts shared between him and Johnny.

**_Doie <3_ ** _: missing you today (4:30pm KST)_

**_Youngho <3_ ** _: missing you too baby (4:52pm KST)_

It was comforting that Johnny was still on the plan to take him to Chicago, hopefully with Jaehyun as well. Doyoung dreamed often about the two alphas loving him, whether romantically or sexually, it was a recurring concept in his dreams. Doyoung got a new message from Taeyong while mulling over his texts with Johnny and opened the notification.

**_Tyong hyung_ ** _: doie guess what? (10:14pm KST)_

Doyoung made a confused noise and responded quickly.

**_Doie the Tokki_ ** _: what hyung? (10:15pm KST)_

**_Tyong hyung_ ** _: first off, rude (10:15pm KST)_

 **_Tyong hyung_ ** _: second, chittaphon and i are visiting the jung mansion tomorrow! (10:16pm KST)_

Doyoung had to narrow his eyes to see the message again. Taeyong was coming to the Jung mansion? Doyoung was allowed to have his friends over?

**_Doie the Tokki_ ** _: hyung don’t joke like that (10:18pm KST)_

 **_Doie the Tokki_ ** _: eomma won’t even let me outside, how would she let you visit? (10:18pm KST)_

**_Tyong hyung_ ** _: jaehyun invited us and said it was okay (10:19pm KST)_

 **_Tyong hyung_ ** _: and right, that spawn of satan named your mother-in-law (10:19pm KST)_

 **_Tyong hyung_ ** _: the restraining order is getting nulled by next week, yuta will be able to get zero meters near you soon (10:21pm KST)_

**_Doie the Tokki_ ** _: finally (10:22pm KST)_

**_Tyong hyung_ ** _: jaehyun has been working so hard to null it for your happiness, since you and yuta are close (10:24pm KST)_

 **_Tyong hyung_ ** _: you have such a dedicated husband, he’s been spending day and night doing everything for you (10:24pm KST)_

Doyoung took in Taeyong’s messages, feeling guilty. Jaehyun was doing so much for him and Doyoung was just carrying his child.

**_Doie the Tokki_ ** _: he’s been working that late? (10:28pm KST)_

**_Tyong hyung_ ** _: just to null the restraining order? (10:28pm KST)_

 **_Tyong hyung_ ** _: yes, he has (10:29pm KST)_

 **_Tyong hyung_ ** _: he is wicked fast at accounting, i don’t think he’s ever used overtime in his life (10:29pm KST)_

 **_Tyong hyung_ ** _: i’m not sure what your relationship is with him besides husbands but jaehyun really cares about you (10:29pm KST)_

**_Doie the Tokki_ ** _: he is such a good husband to me and i’m here thinking about johnny hyung (10:30pm KST)_

**_Tyong hyung_ ** _: that is understandable because you only think of jaehyun as a good friend (10:31pm KST)_

 **_Tyong hyung_ ** _: and you are carrying his child (10:31pm KST)_

 **_Tyong hyung_ ** _: and jaehyun said that it is all he asks for (10:31pm KST)_

**_Doie the Tokki_ ** _: i feel so guilty (10:32pm KST)_

**_Tyong hyung_ ** _: don’t be (10:33pm KST)_

 **_Tyong hyung_ ** _: go to sleep doie, i am going to barge into that mansion bright and early tomorrow (10:33pm KST)_

**_Doie the Tokki_ ** _: don’t even think about it (10:33pm KST)_

**_Tyong hyung_ ** _: you wound me doie (10:34pm KST)_

 **_Tyong hyung_ ** _: night (10:34pm KST)_

**_Doie the Tokki_ ** _: night hyung (10:35pm KST)_

Doyoung put his phone down and stared out the window, sitting on the windowsill as usual. His hands went to his bump, caressing it lightly as he took in his conversation with Taeyong. Jaehyun sacrificed a lot for him, rebelling against his mother, sacrificing his love for Johnny just to make Doyoung happy with the older alpha and many more the omega couldn’t think of.

_‘Fuck, I’m too emotional for this.’_ Doyoung thought before going to the bed, lying on his side, facing the other side of the king sized bed, empty of Jaehyun.

“Jaehyun, hyung’s sorry.” Doyoung whispered to himself before curling on his side, hands protectively holding his stomach. He almost slipped into dreamland when the double doors opened quietly, the room filling with the citrus scent Doyoung missed.

“Hyung’s asleep.” Doyoung heard Jaehyun mumble before hearing footsteps towards the closet. The omega waited for a few minutes until the other side of the bed dipped, Jaehyun laying down in a different pair of pajamas, headband pushing his bangs up. Doyoung felt a hand touch his cheek delicately, the omega pretending to sleep.

“Doyoung hyung, I know you might not hear me but I want you to know that I care for you deeply. Not because you are my husband, not because you are carrying my baby, because you’re you. Intelligent, caring for others no matter how they treat you, sassy sometimes, and overall a wonderful person.” The alpha rambled, unknowing that Doyoung could hear.

“I might be falling for you, hyung, and I don’t want that burdening you at the end.” Doyoung felt a sweet peck on his forehead, long and lingering. “Just know that you are more than my husband, you are my cherished friend and my rock. You taught me to be strong, doing what’s right for the people I love, whether it is you, Johnny hyung, or our sunshine.” Doyoung was pulled into Jaehyun’s embrace, the omega lulled to sleep from Jaehyun’s scent and sweet words.

*the next day*

Doyoung stirred when the sun peeked out from the curtains, his head resting on a strong chest. The omega dreamed of him singing a self-composed song to his bundle, looking up to see Jaehyun smile endearingly at him. The dream made Doyoung’s heart warm, making that night a good one.

Doyoung’s eyes fluttered open to look up at Jaehyun sleeping away, lips parted and headband askew. Doyoung took his time looking at Jaehyun, the sunlight providing a good lighting on the sleeping alpha.

_‘He is so wonderful...’_ Doyoung thought, lifting his head from Jaehyun’s chest to stare at the clock. 6:35am stared back at him. Doyoung settled his head back on Jaehyun’s chest and looked back up at the alpha. _‘I can’t believe such a kind person exists after being raised in this bleak mansion with these types of parents.’_ Doyoung closed his eyes again and they opened when Jaehyun stirred, the alpha’s arms tightening slightly around Doyoung.

“Hyung…” Jaehyun mumbled. Doyoung smiled contently and closed his eyes, hopefully to catch some extra sleep. His eyes opened again when he felt the arms around him tighten, waking him up.

“Morning hyung.” Jaehyun greeted the omega, dimples on full display. The alpha knew that Doyoung liked them so he used it to his full advantage.

“Don’t use your dimples against me, Jung.” Doyoung responded and lifted his head from Jaehyun’s chest. The two stared at each other in comfortable silence before his stomach started churning. Morning sickness always ruined the mood. The omega jumped up and rushed to the bathroom, vomiting in the toilet bowl as Jaehyun followed him to support the omega.

“Your fault, Jae.” Doyoung mumbled after fifteen minutes of nonstop vomiting.

“I know.” Jaehyun answered. Doyoung let himself relax in Jaehyun’s embrace, the two sitting on the bathroom floor.

“Jae, is it true you invited Taeyong hyung over at the mansion today and you’ve been working overtime to null the restraining order?” Doyoung asked after a period of silence.

“Yes.” Doyoung turned around to lock eyes with Jaehyun.

“Jae, thank you so much, for doing this for me.”

“Anytime hyung. Just to make you and Johnny hyung happy together.” The alpha really wanted to tell Doyoung that he won’t be with Johnny at the end but he couldn’t bring the courage as he knew that it would break Doyoung’s heart and the omega wasn’t emotionally ready for it. Even though Junghwa was behind it, Johnny cheated on Doyoung and it was wrong of him. Jaehyun felt completely lost in the middle.

“Jae, I want you there as well.”

“I know hyung, and I will join you later.” Jaehyun pressed their foreheads together, Doyoung closing his eyes to feel Jaehyun. The alpha felt himself slipping deeper and he wasn’t sure on how to handle it. “What time did Taeyong hyung say he would come with Ten hyung?”

“He answered bright and early so I have no clue.” Doyoung answered. “Will you be joining us?”

“Sorry hyung but I have to meet up with my lawyer to continue the nulling process.” Jaehyun half-lied. He was actually meeting up with Johnny and a few others to finalize their plan to end Jung Enterprises for good. “They can spend as long as they want here, I don't care about eomoni’s response.”

“Thanks Jae.” Doyoung responded. “Wait but it’s Saturday.”

“Better to work on it on a free day.” Jaehyun got up with Doyoung in his embrace and set the omega on his feet. “They are coming at 12 and I assume it is 10am right now. So Jihoon hyung is going to come-” The double doors bursting open cut Jaehyun off. “-now.”

“Young Masters, I brought breakfast.” Jihoon called from the doorway. The two husbands left the bathroom to settle on the bed, the bed trays placing on top of them before they started consuming it.

“Hyung, I wanted fruits on my waffles, not butter.” Doyoung mumbled, facing the butler.

“Go get Young Master Jung-Kim some sliced fruit.” Jihoon told a maid, who complied by rushing out the door. “Young Master Jung, when are the guests coming?”

“12pm.” Jaehyun answered, setting down the tablet with the news on it. “Keep the guests out of sight of abeoji, tell Kunhang to be here by 11 to pick me up, and provide lunch for Doyoung hyung and the guests.”

“Noted.” Jihoon responded. “Who are the guests?”

“Doyoung hyung’s school friends.” Jaehyun responded. “I think he should have a nice day off with his friends, don’t you think so, Jihoon hyung?”

“I mean it’s a good idea, Young Master Jung.” Jihoon opened his phone to dial Kunhang. “I will get the car ready soon.”

“Thank you.” Jaehyun looked back at Doyoung dumping a bunch of sliced fruits on his waffles, a small smile on his face. “Hyung, are you feeling nervous meeting your friends after a while?”

“It’s Taeyong hyung and Ten, nothing to worry about.” Doyoung answered, chewing on a blueberry. “They can update me on their lives and how Johnny hyung is doing.” Jaehyun froze at the mention of Johnny, guilt flooding back.

“Right, both of them are working as dance teachers now.” Jaehyun quipped, passing his table to a maid to put back while ignoring the last statement. “I should get ready then.”

“Right.” Doyoung saw Jaehyun leave towards the walk-in closet and continued to eat his breakfast.

_‘Jaehyun has been acting weird recently… is it because of the restraining order he’s been trying to null?’_ Doyoung thought to himself, asking a maid to pick up the table. _‘Also what was his speech last night? Is he falling in love with me so it won’t be like we are only together because of Johnny hyung? I hate this.’_ The omega hugged his bump as he waited for Jaehyun. Being twelve weeks along, Doyoung’s bump was rather big, distending a bit larger than normal.

“I should really control my food intake.” Doyoung remarked to himself before the closet door opened to reveal Jaehyun fully ready. “Are you heading off now?”

“Yes hyung.” Jaehyun went to the large dresser and took out a watch, wearing it on the hand where his wedding ring was. “I won’t be home until evening and Taeyong hyung and Ten hyung can stay until then. Thankfully eomoni has a tea party with her friends until tonight.”

“You really planned this, Jae.” Doyoung quipped, getting up from the bed to get ready. “Thank you.” It took Jaehyun a moment before realizing that Doyoung was wearing his pajamas. Has he been away from home that much?

“You’re welcome, hyung.” Jaehyun picked up his cellphone and went towards the double doors where Jihoon was waiting. “Have a good time with Taeyong hyung and Ten hyung.”

“Good luck with the restraining order.” Doyoung remarked before Jaehyun closed the bedroom doors.

“Jaehyun-ah, are you hiding something from your husband?” Jihoon asked the alpha when he exited the west wing doors to see Kunhang waiting for him.

“I don’t keep things from him.” Jaehyun lied and Kunhang opened the backdoor so the alpha could enter. “See you tonight.”

“See you, Young Master Jung.” The car moved towards the front exit and Jihoon watched with a worried look. “You’re definitely hiding something.” He went back inside to reach the bedroom, waiting at the door.

“Jihoon hyung?” Doyoung asked, peering out the door. The omega was dressed in Jaehyun’s loose beige dress shirt and slacks to accommodate his bump and Jihoon immediately felt bad. “Is there something wrong?”

“No, nothing is wrong.” Jihoon answered. “Are you ready for your friends?”

“Yes, do I settle them in the living room? The garden? The bedroom? I was notified last minute so I’m a bit lost.” Doyoung trailed off and Jihoon nodded in understanding.

“I think it’s best to stay in your room, it’s spacious and nice for friends.” Jihoon suggested, seeing the room clean. Since the west wing cleaning staff was fired, Doyoung resorted to cleaning his bedroom and the nursery if possible. He hasn’t gotten to the bathroom yet and he wasn’t planning to anytime soon **(my mom always complains about how cleaning the bathroom is always a bitch to do so I wrote that in)**.

“Ok thank you Jihoon hyung.” Doyoung gave the butler a smile and Jihoon reciprocated it. At the beginning, Doyoung thought Jihoon was a stuck up butler while Jihoon thought Doyoung was a gold digger, but as they got to know each other in this stuffy mansion, they found out that the other was way more than what was on the surface.

“I’m going to go to the front to get your friends safely here.” Jihoon moved towards the west wing staircase. “If you’re craving something, just call me, alright?”

“Thank you again Jihoon hyung.” Doyoung said before the butler went down the main west wing staircase, moving towards the entrance to welcome the new guests. Nearby, a beaten-up truck was driving towards the mansion, containing Taeyong driving while Ten was dazing away on his phone.

“Kun isn’t responding?” Taeyong asked, eyes darting from the road to the Thai male.

“He hasn’t since I told him that I was friends with Doyoung.” Ten answered, tossing his phone in the backseat. “Is everyone afraid of the Jungs?”

“Assuming that they are a toxic yet powerful company? Yes, everyone is afraid.” Taeyong’s jaw dropped when he approached gold plated gates, opening automatically to let them in. “More reasons to be afraid, Chittaphon.”

“Jesus Christ, this house is huge.” Ten exclaimed as they entered through the right path, marvelling at the large fountain. “Although Doyoung hates it here, he has it so easy.”

“Don’t forget he was sold for one billion won.” Taeyong hissed as he stopped by the huge front door. They dressed rather formally for a casual meeting, as Jaehyun told them that the staff members always judged everyone based on their appearances. Taeyong and Ten exited Taeyong’s truck and moved towards the front door. A middle aged man in a stiff tuxedo was waiting for them, visibly disgusted by the vehicle that they came out from.

“Ok now I see why Jaehyun said to dress formally.” Taeyong took a deep breath and greeted the butler.

“I am Lee Taeyong and this is Ten.” Taeyong greeted the butler, who nodded back.

“I am Choi Jihoon, the main butler of the Jung mansion.” Jihoon responded and gave the two a polite smile. “You must be here to visit Young Master Jung-Kim.”

“Yes, we are here for Doie.” Taeyong quipped. “Did my truck give it away?”

“Oh, was I that obvious?” Jihoon felt guilty that he didn’t give a good first impression to the dancers.

“It’s alright, Doyoung said that you’re way better than expected.” the butler nodded and Ten spoke up.

“So can we come inside? Don’t want to make Doie wait.” Ten remarked and the front doors opened to reveal the entrance, two staircases splitting the two wings.

“Welcome to the Jung mansion. Take the left staircase and the first door on your right is Young Master Jung-Kim’s bedroom.” Jihoon directed the two dancers. “I will bring you there.” Marvelling the interior, Taeyong and Ten followed Jihoon up the marble staircase.

“Doie has been stuck here for nearly eight months?” Ten mumbled to Taeyong.

“Unfortunately yes.” Taeyong answered as they reached the double doors of the bedroom. Taeyong inhaled the strawberry scent he missed so much when Jihoon opened the double doors. Doyoung was sitting on the windowsill, staring out the window while holding his baby bump, phone between his fingers.

“Young Master Jung-Kim, Lee Taeyong and Ten are here to meet you.” Jihoon called the omega. Doyoung flickered his eyes from the window to Taeyong and his eyes sparkled.

  
“Hyung.” Doyoung called and Taeyong rushed to the pregnant omega, hugging him tightly.

“I missed you, loser.” Taeyong mumbled in Doyoung’s shoulder. Ten followed and embraced the omegas, the scents of vanilla and strawberries filling the bedroom.

“Missed you too.” Doyoung pulled away from the hug and Taeyong cupped his best friend’s face. “I’m fine, Taeyong hyung, don’t worry.”

“I haven’t seen my best friend in eight months.” Taeyong wiped a few tears away. “My pregnant best friend.”

“I will get you guys caught up, just gather at the bed.” Doyoung moved the two dancers to the king sized bed.

“Well shit, this may be the best bed I’ve ever been on.” Ten quipped, lying flat on his back. Doyoung looked towards Jihoon, who had a soft smile on his face.

“May I interest you gentlemen with some lunch?” Jihoon asked, getting the attention of the three friends.

“Would samgyeopsal work?” Doyoung asked.

“That would work.” Jihoon moved towards the entrance. “Do you want sliced fruit with it?”

“Yes with lots of blueberries.” Jihoon nodded and exited the bedroom.

“You’re about twelve weeks pregnant, right?” Taeyong clarified. “So the time of cravings, mood swings and morning sickness.”

“The craving and morning sickness, yes. But the mood swings are getting more normal.” Doyoung answered. “I mostly channel my anger at chores and my sadness towards Jaehyun at night.”

“Even though you have maids for that, your mother-in-law forces you to do chores.” Taeyong grumbled. “Fucking maniac.”

“Especially since you are expecting.” Ten added, sitting up on the bed. “I think we should tell you the real reason why we are here.” Ten was holding his phone tightly, waiting for Jaehyun to text him the full plan.

*at NCT Sandwich Shop*

Sicheng quickly flipped the sign from open to close as Yuta closed the blinds and turned off the security cameras that were in the shop.

“Why are they meeting here, seriously?” Yuta asked himself as he closed the last security camera.

“Maybe there are going to be seven people here.” Sicheng answered. “No idea why Johnny hyung is still doing this if he won’t be with either Doyoung hyung or Jaehyun at the end.”

“Maybe because Jaehyun doesn’t want to live with his satanist mother and take over the company.” Yuta turned on a light so the shop was filled with the warm colour. Soon after, there was a knock and Sicheng opened it to greet Taeil and Johnny, the former hugging his large baby bump.

“Want to eat anything, hyungs?” Sicheng asked the expecting dads.

“No I’m fine.” Johnny answered.

“I’m going to quickly fire up the grill and give myself a meatball sandwich. I am feeling rather hungry.” Taeil answered, moving towards the kitchen.

“No hyung, you’re supposed to be on paternity leave. I will handle the cooking.” Yuta said and turned Taeil towards the booths. Taeil sat next to Johnny and the alpha immediately brushed Taeil’s hair with his fingers, mumbling about something being stuck there. Sicheng watched the door until Jaehyun arrived with Kunhang and Dejun. The Xiao heir was holding onto Kunhang’s arm, distrustful eyes locked on Jaehyun’s form.

“Ok so everyone is here.” Johnny remarked when the seven gathered around the booth, Taeil munching away on his sandwich. “I think we know why we are here.”

“Yet I do not know why I am supposed to help you.” Dejun said to Jaehyun, the beta’s eyes narrowing at the Jung heir. “Your family destroyed my family’s business, and now we are scrapping to pay our bills. I work in retail now for god’s sake.”

“And as a way to apologize, I am going to end my family’s corruption one way or another.” Jaehyun replied.

“How are you going to do that? From your marriage to Doyoung-sshi to Johnny-sshi knocking up Taeil-sshi, both of those planned by your mother, she is an unstoppable woman.” Dejun was furious but a comforting hand placed on his shoulder calmed him down.

“I know she is unstoppable but we have a rather solid plan.” Johnny stated, sharing a glance with Jaehyun. “So here it goes.”

“The thing that makes the Jungs powerful is their company, their presence in the media and the board of directors being on their side.” Johnny started, eyes never leaving Jaehyun. “According to my dad, the board of directors can mutually agree to promote and demote the CEO, CFO, and COO of any company. The board of directors of Jung Enterprises can promote Jaehyun to CEO if they see significant improvement or if the current CEO, Jaesook, promotes Jaehyun.”

“My dad will still be the owner but if I can convince the board of directors to give me ownership by exposing my parents for who they truly are and promising to improve Jung Enterprises, I can kick them out and end my family company for good.” Jaehyun finished off the explanation.

“It could take up to a few years but that is what we have.”

“How is this going to help my family get back on their feet?” Dejun asked, lifting an eyebrow.

“You can purchase the company, if you want to.” Jaehyun answered. “I will sell the company at the end to a willing buyer and your family can hold most of the stocks.” Dejun’s eyes lit up at that.

“And what if I end up buying it and keeping the entire stocks?”

“Then it’s all yours, I don’t want to associate myself with Jung Enterprises after selling the company.” Jaehyun settled on his seat and silence laced over the group.

“Then how are you going to suffice?” Sicheng asked, getting the attention of everyone. “You said that you got your masters through your dad paying SNU nearly two billion won and I know Doyoung hyung only has his bachelor’s.”

“Well, the check my family will get from the buyer will suffice us and our child for the next few years.” Jaehyun answered. “I can also send Doyoung hyung to med school.”

“I hate to say it but this is a solid plan.” Sicheng concluded. The omega turned to Johnny. “Next step is to tell Doyoung hyung that you are the father.”

“I’m working on that.” Johnny remarked, feeling uncomfortable.

“Well you have to tell him sometime soon.” Sicheng sighed heavily. “When will you tell him? When the baby is born?”

“Sicheng-” Yuta started warningly.

“You cannot leave a pregnant emotional omega in the dark like this, Johnny hyung! Taeyong hyung and Ten-ge are telling Doyoung hyung half of the story, which is this plan, and leaving out the most crucial detail.” Sicheng stood up in anger, staring down Johnny, who was in shock. “I know that woman sent Taeil hyung to you but you still cheated on Doyoung hyung!”

“I was drunk, Sicheng!” Johnny tried to defend himself. “And I feel so fucking guilty.”

“That is exactly what Junghwa wanted, Johnny hyung! You fell into her trap again and now you have a baby in your hands.” Johnny got up as well, the vein on his neck and the cloying scent of mint signalling that he was angry as well.

“I did not fall into her trap!”

“You did and you’re so embarrassed about it, you will sacrifice anything to stop her and her cruel ways!” Sicheng removed Yuta’s hand from his arm, fury rising in the omega’s body. “Sacrificing your ‘happiness’ with Doyoung hyung, risking Jaehyun’s future and yours!”

“You don’t know anything, Dong Sicheng.” Johnny hissed.

“Sicheng, Johnny hyung, stop.” Jaehyun snapped. “Johnny hyung, you should tell Doyoung hyung soon, I feel like a piece of shit for hiding it and making this continue will make him more furious. Sicheng, don’t provoke Johnny hyung like that.”

“You better tell Doyoung hyung or else I will.” Sicheng sat back down and Yuta brought the omega into his embrace. Johnny sat down as well and clenched his hands into fists.

“If you are so desperate to let Doyoung know, why wouldn’t you?” Johnny asked Sicheng, eyes piercing.

“Because I trusted that you would do it.” Sicheng responded. “And I cannot just storm in and tell Doyoung hyung or that Junghwa woman will know everything and act smug about it.” All eyes were on Jaehyun after that, who shrunk under their glares. “Jaehyun, on the other hand, can tell him anytime but won’t.”

“Didn’t Doyoung say that he didn’t want to build a relationship on lies?” Yuta asked Jaehyun. “You hiding Johnny’s affair with you and Taeil hyung is the biggest lie.”

“Doyoung hyung knows about Johnny and I.” Jaehyun confessed. “And he thinks all three of us will be living happily in the States after this is over.” A horrible silence laid onto the group, everyone taking in the information.

“Jaehyun, that is even worse.” Yuta said after a while. “He will be furious at the both of you.”

“I agree with Yuta hyung, that is not good, Jaehyun hyung.” Kunhang remarked.

“He keeps saying that and I always tell him to focus on the child. I never encourage it and I tend to avoid the topic.” Jaehyun answered, guilt washing over him.

“Just text Ten about the plan. I will text Doyoung if we can meet up sometime soon.” Johnny said after another period of silence.

“Okay.” Jaehyun responded.

*at the Jung mansion*

“Is that what they’ve been up to?” Doyoung asked after Taeyong and Ten told him about Johnny’s plan, plates empty after having samgyeopsal. “What about Yuta hyung’s restraining order? Has it been nulled yet?”

“It got nulled on Wednesday.” Ten answered. “Thursday, yesterday, and today were all dedicated to this plan.”

“Why didn’t they tell me?” Doyoung asked, getting mixed feelings.

“Because you’re expecting, Doie.” Taeyong answered. “Neither Jaehyun or Johnny want you to stress about this.”

“I’m not doing any work related, I’m not focusing on becoming CEO like Jaehyun, I am not focusing on finding blackmail material like everyone else, including Xiao Dejun.” Doyoung rambled, feeling annoyed that he was in the dark about this.

“I’m sorry for not telling you before, I really wanted to, but this plan just got finalized today.” Taeyong looked really guilty. He shared a worried look with Ten, who looked conflicted.

“I’m not mad at you hyung.” Doyoung placed a hand over his bump, shifting slightly. “I’m mad at Johnny hyung and Jaehyun. You know how much I hate being in the dark. From my marriage with Jaehyun to this plan, it makes me feel like shit. I told Jaehyun not to build this relationship on lies.”

  
“Jaehyun feels guilty as well, just let him be.”

“Don’t stress too much about it, Doie.” Ten added, wrapping an arm around Doyoung’s shoulders. “But you are now updated with everything.”

“Doesn’t mean I am not going to yell at him after this.” Doyoung mumbled, done with this conversation. Then his eyes filled up with tears. “Am I really that unimportant?” Taeyong immediately brought Doyoung into his embrace.

“Don’t ever say that, tokki.” Taeyong mumbled, Ten rubbing Doyoung’s back.

“I got bought for one billion won by the Jungs and my own husband hid this plan from me, all under a year.” Doyoung stated in Taeyong’s embrace. “Does the world really hate me?”

“No, the world just has shitty people.” Ten answered. “Especially the ones who only care about themselves.”

“Doie, although they hid it from you, Johnny and Jaehyun are doing this for you, for your happiness.” Taeyong felt horrible that he was hiding Johnny’s affair with Taeil and he wanted to say it so bad.

“Hyung, don’t.” Ten mouthed, seeing Taeyong wanting to talk about that topic.

“Anyway, we want to see the over-the-top nursery you were texting me about.” Taeyong decided to change the topic. Doyoung’s eyes brightened at that and the two dancers concluded that the mood swings were making their appearance. “Come on, tokki.”

After about an hour of Doyoung showing the nursery and Taeyong and Ten smiling brightly at their friend talking animatedly about the curtains, Taeyong checked the time to realize that they’ve been at the mansion for four hours.

“I think we should head back.” Taeyong suggested and Doyoung’s mood went from excited to devastated.

“Why are you leaving?” Doyoung asked with a broken voice and Taeyong cooed, bringing the pregnant omega into his embrace.

“Jaehyun is on his way back and maybe your mother-in-law is heading back.” Taeyong answered and Doyoung made a face at that.

“Right, Jaehyun.” Doyoung mumbled, looking very irritated.

“You’re not mad at Jaehyun, right?”

“What does it look like, hyung? He made it hard for me to trust him.” Taeyong and Ten froze at that. If Doyoung was that annoyed about being in the dark about the plan, they were scared to find out how he would handle the fact that he wouldn’t be with Johnny at the end. “Anyway, I hope you have a safe drive back.”

“I’m sorry for ruining your day, Doie.” Taeyong pulled away from the hug.

“No hyung, you didn’t. Thank you for telling me and I’m very happy to see you again.”

“Hey, what about me?” Ten asked and the two omegas laughed at the pouting beta.

“I’m happy to see you again, Chittaphon.” Doyoung added and the three friends embraced. The nursery doors opened to reveal Jihoon, who was staring fondly at the scene.

“Your car is ready, Mr. Lee. I will lead you out.” Jihoon stated, interrupting the moment. Taeyong nodded and he and Ten left the double doors, waving goodbye to Doyoung. The pregnant omega waved goodbye to his friends until they were out of sight. Doyoung set his hand down and turned around to look at the nursery.

_‘This plan they hid from me until now better work.’_ Doyoung thought to himself before closing the double doors and settling on the rocking chair. He stared out the window, partly covered by the starry curtains, hands traveling to his bump. Doyoung drifted off into a daydream filled with his unborn baby.

At the sandwich shop, Taeil was with a frustrated Johnny, being the only two left after Yuta and Sicheng decided to go to the breakroom.

“You have to tell him sooner or later, Youngho.” Taeil mumbled, placing a hand on the giant’s back.

“Yeah but how? If he can’t even leave the mansion and has Jung Junghwa hovering over him like a helicopter, then what am I supposed to do?” Johnny asked, feeling very conflicted.

“Then let Jaehyun tell him? Or you can visit the mansion? I know I’m being a hypocrite because I could have told him when we met at the baby store a few weeks ago.” Johnny perked up at that.

“He was at the baby store?” Johnny asked.

“Yes but I fucked up and lied that I didn’t know who the father was.” Taeil sighed heavily, cupping his bump. His son sympathised with him, kicking gently to remind Taeil that the baby was on the omega’s side. “I made this a bigger mess.”

“It’s not your fault, hyung.” Johnny mumbled. “It’s mine and I have to fix it. I will find a way to tell Doyoung.”

*in the night*

Jaehyun was dropped off at the front doors of the mansion after grabbing dinner with Kunhang and Dejun, the Jung heir feeling like he was third wheeling the betas. Jihoon greeted the alpha, preparing to leave for the night.

“You’re back rather late, Young Master Jung.” Jihoon quipped. “Young Master Jung-Kim just had dinner and he is in the nursery. He seems to be in a pretty bad mood so watch out.”

“Thank you, Jihoon hyung.” Jaehyun answered and the front doors opened so Jaehyun can head up the west wing stairs towards the nursery. He opened the door quietly to see Doyoung sitting on the rocking chair, holding his bump and singing quietly to [ IU ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sAAdDqHPHQA) , his sweet melodic voice filling up the nursery **(ok the next paragraph is me rambling over how fucking amazing Doyoung’s singing is ;-;)**.

Jaehyun felt the raw emotion of the omega’s singing, about giving his heart to a person he loved, which was the baby growing inside of him. The alpha felt his heart do things hearing his husband sing. Was it glowing? Was it warm with feelings, he didn’t know. All Jung Jaehyun knew was that he was now completely and utterly in love with Jung-Kim Doyoung, one hundred percent. His statement of never loving the omega his mother set him up was completely invalid.

Doyoung ceased the song when he felt the scent of oranges fill up the room, his mood changing from love for the baby to irritation towards Jaehyun. He locked eyes with Jaehyun, who looked like he was in a trance by the doors.

“You’re back.” Doyoung remarked lightly. Jaehyun nodded and entered the bedroom, kneeling in front of Doyoung. Jaehyun went to hold the omega’s hands but Doyoung didn’t let him. “Jaehyun, what did I say before we got married?”

“What do you mean, hyung?” Jaehyun asked.

“I said that I do not want to build a relationship on lies. And you lied to me that you were working on getting the restraining order nulled when it happened three days ago.” Jaehyun realized that Doyoung was furious, being in the dark like this. “Why didn’t you tell me about the plan?”

“I didn’t want to worry you, Doyoung hyung.” Jaehyun answered, reaching again to hold Doyoung’s hands. This time, Doyoung let the alpha hold them, lacing their fingers together. “I know how much you hate being in the dark and I disappointed you. I wanted to tell you so bad but Johnny hyung said it's best to tell you when it’s been finalized.”

“I promise you, hyung, no more lies.” Jaehyun assured the omega. “Everything I will tell you from now on is one hundred percent true.”

“No more lies.” Doyoung repeated. “It’s going to take a lot to gain my trust back, Jaehyun. You got away easy this time.”

“I understand hyung, let’s head off to bed now.” Jaehyun got up and helped Doyoung up, the two leaving the nursery and heading to their bedroom. Jaehyun let Doyoung change into his pajamas and the alpha sat down on the bed to play with his wedding ring.

_“No more lies.”_ Doyoung’s voice rang in Jaehyun’s head, guilt washing over the alpha. The biggest lie, Johnny staying with Taeil for the baby, was still unknown to Doyoung.

“I’m going to break his trust so bad when he finds out about Johnny hyung and Taeil hyung.” Jaehyun mumbled and turned around to see Doyoung enter with his pajamas on.

“Your turn, Jae.” Doyoung quipped and the alpha complied. Soon after, the two were lying on the bed, facing each other while the moonlight provided a soft lighting on Doyoung’s form.

“Hyung, why didn’t you pursue music?” Jaehyun asked, making the omega stare at him with confusion. “Your voice is something else, it’s beautiful.”

“I had to pay the bills, Jae.” Doyoung answered, feeling flustered by the compliment about his voice. “What if I pursued music and I ended up not making it? My brother can’t give money due to his company being greedy assholes, even though he is really famous.”

“I don’t know, hyung. Maybe if I could, I can get your brother out of there.”

“We’ve tried, lawyers and such, to null his contract but we never had enough money to properly get him out.” Doyoung sniffled while thinking about his brother.

“Just let me know what company he is in.” Jaehyun stated. “I will use the Jung power to end that company for good.”

“Jae-”

“Hyung, I am doing this because I care for you so much. Let me do all the work, you just take care of yourself and the baby.” Jaehyun embraced the omega, careful of the bump. Doyoung reciprocated the hug, feeling warm on the inside. Jaehyun’s heart was thudding and his ears were bright red, more in love with Doyoung.

“Jae, can you sing me to sleep?” Doyoung asked after a period of silence. “I think the baby doesn’t want to hear me sing any longer.”

“Alright hyung.” Jaehyun let Doyoung rest his head on the alpha’s shoulder as Jaehyun started to [ sing ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4LPmBiFkoBk). His low voice filled the room, singing about second chances. Doyoung felt himself lulled to sleep, Jaehyun’s voice providing warmth to the omega. Jaehyun stopped when he saw Doyoung asleep, soft puffs of air hitting the alpha’s neck.

“Goodnight.” Jaehyun mumbled and pressed a kiss on Doyoung’s temple. Closing his eyes, Jaehyun fell asleep as well, their dreams filled with their hopefully bright futures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end of the chapter! Now Jaehyun is in love with Doyoung as well but Doyoung still regards Jaehyun as a close friend so we will see how this turns out.
> 
> Anyway, I want to say that communication and trust are huge factors on what makes a relationship stable and strong, not only love. Jaehyun and Doyoung have a rather good relationship, as they talk a lot and always rely on each other. But of course, there are secrets hidden and I will make it not end well :D
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	17. Catching Up with a Former Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to a new chapter! In this chapter, I will make Jungwoo and Yukhei return as Jungwoo wants to clear some air with Jaehyun. Also we have a time skip because many special events will be happening in this chapter. If you are desperate to let Doyoung know about the affair, that will be happening soon. Also sorry if this story is getting bad, I’m not sure which direction this is going but I hope it wraps up well. ;-;
> 
> WARNING: There is a slight mention of rape and death in the beginning of the chapter! Please heed these warnings if you are sensitive! And there will be no mentions of the former topic afterwards.
> 
> Doyoung: twenty weeks (month 5 into month 6)  
> Taeil: thirty-eight weeks (month 9)
> 
> Enjoy!

_{}_

_“Don’t leave me please!” Doyoung cried, grabbing Jaehyun’s wrist. “I can be better, I swear!”_

_“I told you, omega, we never wanted you in the equation. I wanted to live happily with Johnny hyung and I got it.” Jaehyun hissed, taking his wrist out of Doyoung’s grasp. Johnny arrived towards the front doors, kissing Jaehyun’s cheek tenderly and holding the younger alpha’s hand._

_“Ready, babe?” Johnny asked like Doyoung wasn’t even there._

_“Johnny hyung.” Doyoung called and Johnny sent a glare towards the omega._

_“For the last time, we are not taking you, Doyoung.” Johnny snapped, eyes glinting gold._

_“Please. I won’t be a burden.” Doyoung croaked out and the oldest alpha scoffed._

_“You were always a burden, omega, and we don’t want that.” Jaehyun responded. “You and that parasite in your stomach.”_

_“That parasite is your child, Jae!” Doyoung snapped._

_“Never mind, you’re wasting our time.” Johnny hissed._

_“Jihoon hyung, we are leaving now.” Jaehyun said to the butler and the two alphas turned their backs on Doyoung, the pregnant omega being held back by Jihoon as he cried out their names and ranks._

_“Alpha! Don’t leave me behind!”_

_{}_

“Alpha, I’ll be better!” Doyoung screamed, sitting up from the bed in shock. It was just a dream. The scream got Jaehyun to wake up immediately, sitting up to steady Doyoung by holding the omega’s shoulders.

“Hyung, are you alright?” Jaehyun asked, locking eyes with Doyoung’s terrified ones.

“Are you there, Jaehyun?” Doyoung cupped Jaehyun’s cheeks. “You left me at the mansion.”

“I would never leave you.” Jaehyun assured the omega, the alpha’s heart breaking at Doyoung’s devastated expression. “Don’t ever think I will leave you, Doyoung hyung.”

“But you didn’t want anything to do with me. You and Johnny hyung said I was a burden, and our baby was a parasite.” Recalling the nightmare made Doyoung’s vision blurry with tears.

“That is not true. You are not a burden to me and our baby is a miracle, our sunshine.” Jaehyun left a chaste kiss on Doyoung’s forehead, releasing his calming pheromones to calm Doyoung down.

“Jae, can I scent you please?” Jaehyun nodded and Doyoung did so, climbing on the alpha’s lap and holding Jaehyun close, careful of his distended baby bump. Jaehyun looked at the clock, reading 4:31am, and sighed as he was scented.

“You’ve been having these kinds of nightmares for about a month.” Jaehyun remarked, rubbing a hand down Doyoung’s back. Almost everyday, Doyoung would have a nightmare and wake up at late hours to grapple Jaehyun and hold him close. Occasionally, Jaehyun would skip work just to assure Doyoung that the alpha wouldn’t hurt him or leave him.

“I don’t know why I’ve been having them.” Doyoung mumbled. He wasn’t entirely sure why the nightmares are occurring. The nightmares would be tame (ex: the plan failed and Johnny left the husbands at the mansion) or they would be downright terrifying (ex: Jaehyun and Johnny ganged up against Doyoung and had non-consensual sex with Doyoung until the omega passed out).

Jaehyun would be horrified by each type of nightmare, always assuring Doyoung that those events will never occur and they will be living happily after this was all over. Doyoung would believe Jaehyun at the end but he would have those kinds of nightmares for a whole month. Doyoung pulled away from the hug and cupped Jaehyun’s cheeks.

“Jae, you will be there with me, right?” Doyoung asked, making sure.

“I will be there for you no matter what, every step of the way.” Jaehyun answered and the omega sighed, seeming to be content with that answer.

“I hate having these nightmares.”

“And I hate to see you like this.” Jaehyun moved so the two were hugging under the sheets. “Go back to sleep, hyung, I will be there for you in the morning.”

“Promise?” Doyoung felt Jaehyun’s scent comfort him, lulling him to sleep.

“Promise.” The pair fell back asleep and Doyoung didn’t dream of anything, content with Jaehyun being there. In the morning, Jaehyun told Jihoon that he will be skipping work so he can be with Doyoung.

“You didn’t need to stay.” Doyoung mumbled when Jaehyun fed the omega his breakfast.

“That nightmare was pretty bad, hyung.” Jaehyun responded, continuing to spoon feed the omega. “Let me stay with you today.”

“What about the chores? And dinner?” Jaehyun got a maid to take the breakfast table away from the bed.

“Jihoon hyung got the east wing staff to handle the chores and the cook ajumma will make dinner tomorrow. Today is a day where you will be resting and not doing any of the chores.”

“Thank you, Jae.” Doyoung replied and rested his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder. “But I don’t want to be in the bedroom the entire day.”

“We can go to the river during the night, it’s really pretty at that time.” Jaehyun suggested.

“Can we discuss names as well?”

“For the baby?” Doyoung nodded, the warmth of Jaehyun comforting the pregnant omega. “But we don’t even know the gender. We haven’t had an ultrasound. The family doctor just confirmed you were pregnant.”

“They did but we need to find out the gender sometime soon.” Doyoung mumbled.

“Knowing my mother, she will probably throw a baby shower for the media to eat up.”

“Shit, you’re right.” Doyoung realized that his pregnancy was heavily publicized, the nursery overfilling with gifts from admirers an obvious reminder. “Well soon, we need to find out if our sunshine is healthy and if our sunshine is a boy or a girl?”

“I want to know too. Our sunshine,” Jaehyun placed a gentle hand over the bump, ears a bright red. “...will be the most healthy and beautiful baby out there.” Doyoung flushed at that and the two were bright red.

“Well our sunshine is going to be beautiful because of my good looks.” It was silent before Jaehyun started laughing. Doyoung gave Jaehyun a judgemental stare.

“Sorry hyung but that was so funny!” Doyoung decided to laugh along with his husband. “But I agree, the baby will look just as pretty as you.”

“Are you flirting with me, Jung Jaehyun?” Jaehyun smiled at that, showing off his deep dimples. “According to your dimples, you are flirting.” Doyoung was bright red and Jaehyun’s ears were also red. “Wait, did we ever spend a day together hanging out?”

“I don’t think so.” Jaehyun answered. “I’m either working or dealing with my mother while you are doing house chores even though we pay people to do that. So you will not do any work, hyung.”

“You will have a relaxing bath and change into a nice outfit. We will go to the river afterwards and we can have a little picnic.” Jaehyun explained, the older immersed in this sudden date plan. “Then we can stargaze a bit.” Jaehyun was planning to confess that he was in love with Doyoung, hoping that Doyoung would be okay with the sudden change in plans.

“But what about eomma-” Doyoung started and Jaehyun shook his head.

“Won’t be back until tomorrow. She had an emergency meeting in London two days ago.” Jaehyun remarked.

“Seriously, Jaehyun, thank you so much.” Doyoung looked up at the alpha, his ears still bright red. “I should get ready then, for our date.”

“Pick you up at two-thirty?” Jaehyun asked.

“Two-thirty sounds good.” Doyoung responded, playing along. It was 1pm so that gave Doyoung plenty of time to get ready. Doyoung got up to go to the connecting bathroom, slowing his racing heart.

_‘Jung Jaehyun with his dimples.’_ Doyoung thought, grabbing a towel and observing himself in the mirror, his flustered form and baby bump staring back at him. _‘He makes my heart so warm.’_

In the walk-in closet, Jaehyun was taking out an outfit while his heart thudded in his chest, with adoration and nervousness.

_‘How did I manage to fall in love with Doyoung hyung?’_ Jaehyun thought to himself. After Johnny told Jaehyun about his infidelity with Taeil, Jaehyun realized that he shouldn’t be progressing with his feelings with the older alpha as they won’t be together in the end. Jaehyun got over Johnny rather quickly, more driven to end his mother’s torture over him and the people who he cared about. Jaehyun was good for a bit until he heard Doyoung sing nearly two months ago and the care he had for the omega grew into love. He was so fucked.

Jaehyun’s phone beeped a few times when he changed into his date outfit and the alpha went to check it, eyes widening when he saw the owner of the messages. It was Jungwoo.

**_Jungwoo_ ** _: jaehyun hyung, it’s been a while (1:45pm KST)_

 **_Jungwoo_ ** _: i know we cleared some air at the wedding but i wanted to start a clean slate as friends :) (1:45pm KST)_

 **_Jungwoo_ ** _: can we meet up on thursday at around 2pm? at the elementary school? (1:46pm KST)_

 **_Jungwoo_ ** _: you can bring doyoung hyung with you as well! (1:47pm KST)_

Jaehyun looked up towards the bathroom door, which was locked, and quickly responded to the texts.

**_Jaehyun hyung_ ** _: It has been a while, Jungwoo (1:49pm KST)_

 **_Jaehyun hyung_ ** _: 2pm sounds good but I can’t bring Doyoung hyung as he is expecting (1:50pm KST)_

To Jaehyun’s surprise, Jungwoo replied rather quickly as well.

**_Jungwoo_ ** _: oh right! congratulations to you two! (1:51pm KST)_

 **_Jungwoo_ ** _: see you then hyung (1:52pm KST)_

**_Jaehyun hyung_ ** _: See you then, Jungwoo (1:53pm KST)_

Jaehyun closed his phone and he wondered what Jungwoo wanted. It would be nice to start anew with the omega but Jaehyun was unsure about what to do afterwards. He shoved those concerns to the back of his mind and moved towards the double doors, calling over Jihoon to ask if the cook ajumma could prepare a picnic basket with some snacks.

“Is this picnic thing to apologize to Doyoung-ah?” Jihoon asked after sending a message to the kitchens.

“No it isn’t hyung.” Jaehyun answered. “He forgave me a long time ago and it was about two months ago as well.”

“Are you going to confess?” Jaehyun’s ears burned red when Jihoon questioned the alpha, confirming the beta’s suspicions. “Jaehyun-ah, you are so painfully obvious.”

“Stop hyung, just set up the river area for the picnic.” Jihoon chuckled but he complied, turning his heel to go down the west wing staircase. Jaehyun walked towards the nursery and opened the doors to take in the environment. The sun plushie Kunhang bought was in the middle of the huge stuffed animals pile, shining bright at the alpha.

“Our sunshine’s nursery…” Jaehyun started, entering the nursery to pick up the sun plushie. Jaehyun let himself drift, imagining the baby crawling around the nursery, Doyoung eagerly watching their sunshine with a bright gummy smile. Jaehyun was so whipped. He came to when the nursery doors got knocked on.

“Young Master Jung, the picnic basket is ready.” Jihoon said, passing Jaehyun a large wooden basket. “We packed all of Young Master Jung-Kim’s cravings and some of your favourite lunches.”

“Gummy bears?” Jaehyun asked.

“With blueberries and shrimp ramen.” Jihoon added and the two laughed a bit.

“Hyung, do you think Doyoung hyung will ever fall for me?”

“Well maybe, maybe not. You two will be together forever so I don’t think it really matters.” Jaehyun realized that Jihoon didn’t know about the plan, the butler very dependent on the Jung family.

“Right, why am I worrying?” Jaehyun lied, setting down the sun plushie. The alpha checked his watch and it was almost two-thirty. “It’s time to pick up my date.”

“Oh, a date scenario? Sounds fun.” Jihoon moved to walk away. “Good luck, lovebirds.” Jaehyun exited the nursery and moved towards his bedroom door, opening it slightly to see Doyoung wearing his jewelry, the promise bracelet Johnny gave him still adorning the omega’s delicate wrist.

“Looks like it’s two-thirty, hyung.” Jaehyun said when Doyoung turned around to smile gently. The omega was wearing a very loose denim button up shirt with wide slacks to accommodate his baby bump. Jaehyun’s ears turned red seeing Doyoung look effortlessly handsome.

“Yeah it is.” Doyoung responded, going towards the alpha and directing his gaze to the picnic basket. “You really planned this out to make me feel better.”

“You deserve so much more than this, hyung.”

“I think this is enough, Jae. Now come on, let’s go on our date.” With their hands laced, the husbands went down the east wing stairs towards the east entrance, seeing the river moving beautifully with the area around it clean to accommodate the couple.

The picnic went very well, from Jaehyun setting up the area to Doyoung getting excited about the food served in the basket. To make it seem more romantic, Jaehyun fed Doyoung a few fruits and Doyoung stole a few pieces of Jaehyun’s food to feed the alpha as well. Some staff members passed by to watch the domestic scene.

Jaehyun felt his heart swell with endearment when the two chatted mindlessly about random topics like how weird forks were and how rabbits are the superior animal. There was even a period where Doyoung pointed at the sky and said that there was a cloud that resembled Jaehyun.

“Jaehyun, this was such a good day.” Doyoung said when the sun was brimming on the river. "From the picnic to talking about clouds, this date was perfect."

“Anytime, hyung.” Jaehyun responded and showed off his dimples. Jaehyun decided to confess right there, where the sun was setting and Doyoung was at peace with the day. “Doyoung hyung, I need to tell you something.” The omega made a confused noise, turning to Jaehyun. The sunset provided a beautiful casting on Doyoung, making him glow in the yellow lighting. Jaehyun felt his heartbeat quicken.

“What is it, Jae?” Doyoung asked, giving the alpha his full attention. Jaehyun took Doyoung’s hands into his own and took a deep breath.

“Jung-Kim Doyoung, I-” Jaehyun started and he was cut off by a loud noise. The private jet was landing by the pair, making their picnic basket nearly fly off the ground. “Shit, eomoni is home early.”

“Fuck, eomma.” The husbands stayed there, holding down their things, as the plane settled on the ground. The stairs of the jet slid out and hit near Doyoung and Junghwa went down them, eyes narrowing at the husbands sitting by the river.

“What are you two doing at the river?” Junghwa asked when she approached the couple, looking annoyed. “Aren’t you supposed to be making dinner, Doyoung-ah?”

“He’s having a day off, eomoni.” Jaehyun answered. “And we are on a date today.”

“A date?” Junghwa asked with a mocking tone. “The last time I checked, neither of you want to be with each other so don’t give me that bullshit excuse. Come inside, we are having a discussion about your ‘sunshine’. And Doyoung-ah, I want kimchi jjigae again.” Junghwa turned her heel and entered the mansion, the private jet moving away towards the back.

“Fuck, I’m sorry, hyung.” Jaehyun said to Doyoung, who was looking down at his bump.

“Why does eomma want to talk about sunshine all of the sudden?” Doyoung mumbled to himself. He looked over at Jaehyun, who was thinking about the same situation.

“I don’t know.” Jaehyun was furious that he couldn’t tell Doyoung how he felt after nearly two months, especially that Junghwa told them that they don’t even love each other. Jaehyun wasn’t sure if Doyoung would ever reciprocate his feelings even though the omega promised to love both Johnny and Jaehyun.

Speaking of Johnny, Jaehyun was also going to tell Doyoung in the night about Johnny and Taeil’s baby, the older omega nearing his due date. Johnny took too long to tell Doyoung about his infidelity so Jaehyun finally grabbed the courage to. Holding back these thoughts, Jaehyun got Doyoung up from the picnic blanket and a butler went over to clean up the area.

After an hour of Doyoung scrambling to make the kimchi jjigae with the cook ajumma, who was preparing to make hotpot, the Jungs were seated at the dinner table and eating the rushed kimchi jjigae. Doyoung sat there nervously while holding his baby bump, remembering the last time he made that dish.

“It’s better than last time.” Junghwa concluded, setting down her spoon.

“Yeah, I agree.” Jaesook added, scrolling through his cell phone. Jaehyun gave Doyoung’s thigh an assuring squeeze and the omega smiled softly in response.

“Now, about your child, our heir.” Junghwa started, leaning on the dining table to stare down Doyoung and Jaehyun. “We will be throwing a baby shower in about a month so on Thursday, I am taking Doyoung to the hospital to determine the gender of the baby.” Doyoung made a confused noise at that, secretly happy that he will know the gender soon.

“If the baby is a boy, then that is great, he is going to lead the future of Jung Enterprises.” Junghwa continued. “If the baby is a girl, well you will need to try again.”

“Wait, if our baby is a girl, I think she will lead Jung Enterprises rather well.” Jaehyun remarked, getting the attention of his parents. “This isn’t the 1930’s that a woman can’t lead Jung Enterprises.”

“Jaehyun, you already ruined the bloodline by being gay and marrying a male omega.” Junghwa hissed, shooting daggers at the couple. “Don’t make it worse by making your daughter the next heir of Jung Enterprises.” It was deadly silent after that, the three men absorbing what Junghwa shouted out.

“Anyway, Doyoung and I will be at the local hospital to confirm the gender and get an ultrasound. Then I will send out invitations to all of our business partners and your ‘friends’, if you still have them.” Junghwa continued to explain, eyes still locked. “No one except for me will know the gender and it will be revealed to the entire world at the baby shower.”

“I think I should be there.” Jaehyun said. “I am the father.”

“You have an important business meeting at 10am on Thursday and you will be working overtime as you skipped work today to go ‘on a date’.” Junghwa answered. Jaehyun felt anger rise in him but Doyoung’s hand on his calmed the alpha down.

“Fine but I am picking him up.” Jaehyun hissed between his teeth.

“Deal.” With that, Junghwa got up and left the dining table. Jaehyun looked over at his father, who continued to eat like nothing ever happened.

“Jaehyun, let’s go to the kitchen.” Doyoung mumbled and the alpha complied, the two standing up to go into the kitchen to wash the dishes.

“This needs to go quicker, I can’t stand her.” Jaehyun hissed, taking out a water bottle and drinking from it.

“I know, Jaehyun, just wait for a bit.” Doyoung assured the alpha. “Johnny hyung will help us out.” Jaehyun sighed heavily at the remark, still unsure on how to break it to the omega sometime soon.

“Hyung, on Thursday, I’m meeting up with Jungwoo.” Jaehyun confessed and the omega’s eyes widened. “He just wants to catch up with me. If that is ok with you, hyung.”

“Of course it’s ok, why do you need my consent?”

“Just wanted to let you know.” Jaehyun answered, letting Doyoung hold his hand. “Anyway, I think we need to do the dishes.”

“We do.” Doyoung smiled at the alpha and Jaehyun felt his ears burn red.

The rest of the night consisted of the husbands washing the dishes and light banter, Doyoung talking about how this afternoon was the best time he’s had in forever. Jaehyun’s ears stayed bright red, immersed in Doyoung’s happy chatter about the picnic.

_‘I never want to ruin that smile of yours, hyung.’_

_‘Jaehyun is such a sweetheart, I don’t deserve him.’_

*the next day*

Jaehyun was eating the lunch Doyoung decided to prepare for him when the door opened to reveal Junghwa. The CFO looked up with a neutral expression as Junghwa sat in the chair across from him.

“How did the meeting go?” Junghwa asked, not greeting her son.

“Good, he is thinking about contributing to making this building larger if we are planning to expand.” Jaehyun answered. “I will organize the bills for it and the expansion will start in about two months.”

“Alright, sounds good.” Junghwa leaned back against the chair and directed her eyes to Jaehyun’s desk table. The photo frame of Jungwoo was gone and it was replaced with Doyoung, the omega sitting by the balcony and overlooking the Jeju villa. “Your photo frame.”

“What about it, eomoni?” Jaehyun asked, eyes drifting to the photo frame.

“It has Doyoung.” Junghwa quipped, pointing at the photo with a manicured nail. “I’m guessing that you’re in love with your husband.”

“Well aren’t we supposed to be in love? For the media?” Jaehyun felt his ears turn red, Junghwa catching it immediately.

“You’re lying, Jaehyun, you’re in love with that omega.” Junghwa smirked. “And he doesn’t love you back because he is still in love with Johnny.”

“Eomoni-”

“So that means he doesn’t know that Johnny is going to be a father.” Junghwa concluded. “You know that Johnny and Taeil are having a baby soon but you didn’t tell Doyoung. He is sadly in the dark about this, like how he didn’t know about the marriage.”

“You don’t know anything, eomoni.” Jaehyun hissed, getting angry.

“I know everything, Jaehyun, don’t underestimate me.”

"If both you and Johnny are too cowardly to tell Doyoung, I will. It's not that hard, honestly. Just tell him Johnny cheated and he is paying the consequences by raising a child, simple as that." Junghwa explained like she was talking to a child.

"Doyoung hyung is pregnant right now. I want him to focus on the child." Jaehyun gritted out. "I will handle it, don't think about saying anything that will hurt him."

"Alright, fine." Junghwa got up from the chair and headed towards the door. She turned back to see Jaehyun stare furiously at his reports. "And Jaehyun, if you can't do it, know that eomoni can easily tell Doyoung."

"I will handle it." Jaehyun repeated and Junghwa smirked.

"I will let you know if the baby is healthy." And with that, Junghwa was out the door. Jaehyun sighed heavily and placed his face in his hands. Then his phone beeped, a message from Jungwoo. Jaehyun picked it up and read it.

**_Jungwoo_ ** _: hyung, we're meeting at my elementary school by the benches (1:27pm KST)_

**_Jaehyun hyung_ ** _: Ok, see you then (1:28pm KST)_

Jaehyun got up and went out of his office, telling a worker that he was taking a late lunch, although he ate the lunch Doyoung prepared for him. In the car, Jaehyun drifted off, thinking of the omega and his gummy smile.

*at the sandwich shop*

The sandwich shop was bustling as usual, orders filling up and food being served. Taeil was visiting for the day, cradling his large baby bump as he observed Sicheng and Yuta guiding the other staff members around.

"Hyung, you're supposed to be resting, why are you here?" Sicheng asked after passing a newly appointed waiter a tray of sandwiches.

"I'm going to be fine, Sicheng-ah." Taeil responded. "Also it's boring to be at home honestly."

"You're due anytime as well, hyung." Sicheng continued. "We don't want Mini arriving at the sandwich shop."

"Mini is not due until-" Taeil started, then a sharp pain zapped through the omega.

"Hyung!" Sicheng dropped a knife with a loud clang and steadied the pregnant omega. Taeil hissed and felt his sweatpants leak. His water broke, two weeks early.

"Yuta!" Sicheng called the beta, who rushed to the two omegas. Taeil continued to leak out clear liquid as Sicheng dialed the ambulance. Yuta held onto the omega as the customers looked over to see the scene.

"No need to look!" a worker called, distracting the others.

"What should I do, Yuta-sshi?" another worker asked.

"Sicheng and I are taking the rest of the day off. Someone man the grill while we are gone." Yuta answered as the ambulance arrived to pick up Taeil and place him on the stretcher. "I have to dial Johnny. He's becoming a dad."

*with Jaehyun*

The alpha felt memories wash over him when he arrived at the elementary school with Kunhang, clips of him surprising Jungwoo with flowers and lunch reeling through Jaehyun's head.

"Why are we here again hyung?" Kunhang asked, meeting eyes with Jaehyun through the rearview mirror.

"Jungwoo wanted to talk to me, just to catch up and clear some air." Jaehyun answered. "Make sure the media doesn't see us and assume that I am cheating on Doyoung hyung."

"I got you, hyung." Kunhang exited the car and opened it for Jaehyun, who was holding a bag. The alpha scanned the brick building and his eyes saw Jungwoo sitting by the benches, being fed by Yukhei. Jaehyun felt his heart soften seeing his ex-boyfriend eating happily with his current boyfriend.

"Yukhei is there as well." Jaehyun told Kunhang and with careful steps, Jaehyun went towards the couple by the benches. Yukhei noticed Jaehyun first and waved happily to him. Jungwoo turned around and smiled brightly.

"Jaehyun hyung!" Yukhei greeted the alpha.

"It's nice to see you again, hyung." Jungwoo said softly with a cute smile.

"It's nice to see you again, Jungwoo, Yukhei." Jaehyun responded, slipping on the other side of the bench. "How are you two doing?"

"Well, we are mated!" Yukhei chirped, lifting up his and Jungwoo's interlaced hands.

"Congratulations, you two." Jaehyun said and smiled at the new mates. Jaehyun saw the mating mark on Yukhei's neck, matching Jungwoo's.

"I know it was sudden but Xuxi is my fated mate." Jungwoo remarked, heart eyes meeting Yukhei's sparkly ones.

"I'm glad that you two are happy." Jaehyun gave the couple a dimpled smile.

“Those dimples, Xuxi, they caught me.” Jungwoo said to the model. “And that is probably how you got Doyoung hyung.”

“Right.” Jaehyun mumbled, playing with his fingers. Jungwoo noticed Jaehyun’s hesitance and his smile dropped.

“Are things not going well?” Jungwoo asked.

“Well you know that our marriage is arranged.” Jaehyun started and the mates in front of him nodded in understanding. “So I haven’t really charmed him.”

“It will take time, hyung.” Yukhei assured the Jung heir. “You’ve been married for about a year and you were basically strangers in the beginning.”

“Give Doyoung hyung some time.” Jungwoo continued. “I’m guessing your feelings grew.”

“It did grow.” Jaehyun answered. “Into love.”

“I’m happy for you two. Maybe your baby will help.” Jungwoo added. “How far along is Doyoung hyung?”

“He’s around five months along.” Jaehyun responded. “Eomoni is taking him to an ultrasound to confirm the gender today.”

“Oh, you should be there for him!” Yukhei exclaimed, surprising Jaehyun and Jungwoo.

“Eomoni is going so we won’t know the gender. She is planning to throw an over-the-top baby shower next month, which I will be extending an invitation to you two.” Jaehyun answered.

“As expected, your mother is different.” Jungwoo remarked. “But you will be there at the end?”

“Yeah I am heading there after this talk.”

“Right. I hope we didn’t waste too much of your time, hyung.” Jaehyun took out the bag and gave it to Jungwoo.

“I wanted to return your hoodie.” Jaehyun mumbled and Yukhei took the hoodie. “You forgot it when you packed.”

“Hyung…” Jungwoo took the hoodie from Yukhei and stared down at it. “You can keep it.”

“No it’s fine, Jungwoo.” Jaehyun assured the omega.

“Thank you.” Jaehyun’s phone rang sharply and the alpha took it out of his pocket to see that it was from Johnny. “Sorry I have to take this.”

“It’s alright.” Jungwoo said and Jaehyun went towards a tree to pick up the phone.

_“Johnny hyung, is there something wrong?”_ Jaehyun asked, hearing Johnny’s heavy breathing on the other side.

_“Jae, I need you here immediately, Taeil hyung is in labour.”_ Johnny managed to get out and Jaehyun’s eyes widened.

_“Which hospital, I will be on my way.”_ Jaehyun asked, walking towards the car towards a confused Kunhang.

_“Qian Hospital.”_ Johnny responded. Jaehyun realized that it was the hospital Doyoung will be getting his ultrasound at and he sighed heavily. The world must really hate him.

_“I will be there in fifteen.”_ Jaehyun closed the phone and saw Jungwoo approach him with a confused expression.

“Wait hyung, where are you going?” Jungwoo asked and Jaehyun sighed.

“A friend of mine is in labour so I have to go support him.” Jaehyun answered.

“Go on ahead, we can hang out sometime soon.”

“It was nice seeing you, Jungwoo.” Jaehyun gave the omega a dimpled smile and Jungwoo reciprocated with his cute smile.

“Same here, now go along.” Jungwoo turned Jaehyun around and gave the alpha a friendly push. Kunhang opened the backdoor for Jaehyun and they rushed to Qian Hospital.

*with Doyoung*

The double doors of the mansion opened for Doyoung to enter the car with Junghwa, who was looking through her cell phone.

“Doyoung-ah, the doctor will be doing a few tests including seeing if the baby is healthy and revealing the gender.” Junghwa started on their way to Qian Hospital. “Jaehyun will take you home with the ultrasound and I will be keeping your medical records.”

“Ok eomma.” Doyoung responded, staring out the window and hugging his stomach lightly. He wished Jaehyun was here to see the ultrasound, who was probably working hard at work. The driver reached the hospital, which was filled with people scheduling appointments and patients being rushed into their rooms. Junghwa grabbed Doyoung’s arm and led him to the front desk.

“Appointment with Dr. Qian for Jung-Kim Doyoung.” Junghwa said to the receptionist, who recognized the alpha woman and immediately paged Dr. Qian.

“Third floor.” the receptionist responded and Junghwa took Doyoung to said floor, the elevator filling with others. The elevator doors slid open on the third floor and the two walked to a private room, where a middle aged doctor was waiting with his son. Doyoung immediately recognized the son.

“Kun?” Doyoung asked and Junghwa gave the omega a confused glance.

“Oh, Doyoung.” Kun mumbled, avoiding the pregnant omega’s stare.

“Ah, Jung-Kim Doyoung, there you are.” Dr. Qian said sweetly, the doctor approaching Doyoung and Junghwa. “We will be conducting a few tests so we will be knocking you out.”

“Wait, I thought we would be revealing the gender.” Doyoung answered and Junghwa sent the omega a glare.

“Yes but we need to do more tests.” Doyoung noticed Kun getting more nervous hearing his father talk. “That is what your mother-in-law told us to do.”

“And we will listen to the doctor, Doyoung-ah.” Junghwa chastised. “Just let him do the job.”

“Ok.” Doyoung responded and he was led to the hospital bed. Kun passed his father some anesthesia and Dr. Qian went to work, knocking out Doyoung to conduct the test.

“Ready for the secondary gender test.” Dr. Qian announced to Junghwa.

“I want solid proof that my heir is going to be an alpha, I am not going to wait eighteen years.” Junghwa responded and she was escorted out by a nurse.

“Dad, this test is illegal, should we really do it?” Kun asked his father in Chinese, looking down at the unconscious Doyoung.

“Jung Junghwa is a woman with slick connections, best not to get on her bad side.” Dr. Qian responded. “Set up the machine, Kun.”

Junghwa stood by the hospital room, eyes flickering from her phone to her surroundings to the closed door. Bored, the alpha pocketed her phone and looked around the NICU, looking at expecting omegas and betas going around with nurses and doctors. Her eyes narrowed when she saw all too familiar people standing around a birthing suite, seeing Johnny pacing around the waiting area.

_‘Taeil is giving birth? Good, my job to get rid of Johnny has worked.’_ Junghwa thought with triumph and went towards Doyoung’s friend group.

“Can you stop pacing, Johnny, you’re stressing me out.” Yuta remarked, looking very nervous. Since male omegas cannot do natural birth, the doctors were conducting a c-section on Taeil and it was stressing the group so much. Jaehyun, Sicheng, Taeyong and Ten were there as well, all nervous about the outcome.

“Taeil hyung is going to be fine, Yuta, he is way stronger than you think.” Sicheng chastised his boyfriend, feeling scared as well. Junghwa stood from a distance, taking in the situation. She stepped back when a doctor came out with a smile on her face.

“Congratulations Mr. Seo, you have a healthy baby boy.” the doctor announced to Johnny and the alpha nodded, looking very happy. Junghwa decided to intervene, clapping slowly and getting everyone’s attention.

“Eomoni.” Jaehyun said and Junghwa stopped clapping.

“Go along now.” Junghwa said and the doctor went back into the birthing suite.

“What are you doing here?” Johnny asked, immediately irritated.

“Doyoung is here for a checkup.” Junghwa responded, looking over at Jaehyun. “So I’m guessing Jaehyun didn’t tell you that Doyoung’s appointment was today.”

“Well Taeil hyung’s water broke early. It was purely coincidental.” Sicheng hissed, getting up from his seat.

“Oh don’t gang against me boys, I’m not the one hiding Johnny’s affair with Taeil from Doyoung.” Junghwa stated with an innocent tone. She looked at Johnny, who looked angry. “Since the baby is here, why don’t you come over to the mansion to introduce Doyoung to your son?”

“Eomoni, just stop.” Jaehyun snapped, getting the attention of everyone. “Let him see his son then put your dramatics on us.”

“My dramatics, Jaehyun? If any of you told Doyoung, then it wouldn’t be such a huge problem.” Junghwa hissed. “But fine, I will let you be. I’m going home and you will take Doyoung home, Jaehyun.”

“I got it.” Jaehyun responded and Junghwa walked away towards the elevator.

“That witch.” Johnny hissed.

“I hate to say it, Johnny hyung, but eomoni is right.” Jaehyun said. “We made the situation worse by not telling Doyoung hyung.”

“Just forget about that woman, just go see your son.” Ten remarked to Johnny and pushed the alpha to the birthing suite. Taeil was awake, staring down at the newborn when the group entered the suite.

“He’s beautiful, guys.” Taeil mumbled, looking completely in love with his son.

“You did it, Taeil hyung.” Sicheng breathed out. Johnny carefully went towards Taeil and the omega smiled at the alpha.

“Mini is here, Youngho.” Taeil said to Johnny, who smiled back. Taeil carefully passed the newborn to Johnny, looking at the alpha taking in the fact that he was a father.

“Mark.” Johnny whispered when he looked at the baby sleep away. “His English name is Mark Suh.”

“Mark.” Taeil repeated, seeming to be content with the name. “And his Korean name is Minhyung, Mini for short.” **(yes, Johnil’s child is Mark, I wanted to do Haechan as Johnil’s child but I set up something special for him later)**

“Seo-Moon Minhyung. Mark Suh” Johnny repeated, the pair staring at Mark scrunching his nose in his sleep. All worry about Junghwa was washed away from Johnny, only focused on his son. Jaehyun watched from the doorway as Mark was cooed over by Yuta and Sicheng, the two being the closest with Johnny and Taeil.

“Jaehyun.” Jaehyun’s eyes moved to Taeil who was looking worriedly at him. “Are you alright?”

“No, I’m fine.” Jaehyun answered. He entered the room to see Mark in Yuta’s arms, smiling softly at the baby. “He’s adorable, hyung.”

“I know.” Johnny responded. Jaehyun decided to leave the new parents be, exiting the birthing suite towards the private room he believed Doyoung was in, feeling tense. Now that Mark was born, he wasn’t sure if Johnny will tell Doyoung anytime soon that Johnny won’t be staying with either Jaehyun or Doyoung.

After mulling through his thoughts, the private room opened to reveal Dr. Qian leaving the room with a few medical reports, not looking at Jaehyun. Next, Kun peered out to see Jaehyun, getting nervous when the alpha locked eyes with him.

“Doyoung-sshi is waking up, you can come in.” Kun stated and Jaehyun nodded, entering the private room to stand next to Doyoung, who was still hazy after being on anesthesia.

“Jae, you’re here.” Doyoung mumbled when he saw the alpha.

“I’m here, hyung.” Jaehyun let Doyoung lace their fingers together as Dr. Qian came back with the ultrasound machine.

“So the tests your mother-in-law wanted are completed so we will be showing you an ultrasound. I’m not sure if we will find out the genders due to the positioning of the fetus.” Dr. Qian started, Jaehyun making a confused noise at the tests part.

“What tests did my mother conduct?” Jaehyun asked.

“That is strictly confidential between me and her.” Dr. Qian answered. “Besides, she said that the two of you wanted the gender to be a surprise.”

“Right.” Jaehyun replied shortly. Dr. Qian fired up the ultrasound machine and a nurse replaced him to press the tip on Doyoung’s distended stomach, showing the couple the inside of Doyoung’s womb. Instead of one baby, the ultrasound showed two babies laying together.

“Wait-” Doyoung started.

“Congratulations, Mr. Jung and Mr. Jung-Kim, you’re going to be fathers of twins.” Dr. Qian announced. Jaehyun felt tears prickle his eyes and Doyoung stared at the screen with a surprised expression. “You can’t really see the genitalia but we conducted the test to confirm the gender. You will know when Mrs. Jung will tell you.”

“Thank you, Dr. Qian.” Jaehyun responded and the nurse clicked a button to print a picture, careful to avoid showing the genitalia of the twins. The nurse passed the ultrasound to Jaehyun, who showed it to Doyoung. Kun took in the scene, not sure how to take in the fact that he saw his father conduct the worst test on a pregnant omega.

On very rare occasions, a person would ask a doctor to run a secondary gender test to confirm whether the fetus was an alpha, a beta or an omega. This was illegal as it would be extremely risky for the baby and for the carrier of the baby. This test was always asked by mafia leaders or powerful families, the most feared people in the area. The Jung family had been doing this test since the beginning, although it was guaranteed that the fetus would be an alpha. It was a horrible procedure and the couple observing their ultrasound did not know about it.

“You two take care, you can head home now.” Dr. Qian said and Jaehyun helped Doyoung up, the omega holding onto Jaehyun. The husbands left the private room, the ultrasound in Doyoung’s hand.

“Twins, Jaehyun.” Doyoung said, showing the ultrasound to Jaehyun.

“Twins, hyung.” Jaehyun responded, the husbands passing the birthing suite where Johnny looked up and saw them.

“Youngho.” Taeil mumbled, the two alone in the room. “You don’t need to stay with Minhyung and I. If you really want to be with them, it’s okay.”

“I want to be with them, hyung.” Johnny answered but when he saw Mark in Taeil’s hold, all he wanted to do was to raise him with Taeil, give Mark the chance to have two parents. “But my responsibility as a father is more important. I don’t want you to raise Mark alone.”

“Then tell Doyoung, at least sometime soon.” Taeil had been pushing Johnny to tell Doyoung about Mark for a while, along with Jaehyun and Sicheng.

“I will call him and let him know that we want to talk.” Johnny finally gave in.

“It’s the right thing to do, Youngho.” Taeil cupped Johnny’s cheek, making the alpha’s gaze move from Mark to Taeil. “We don’t love each other but we will stay for Minhyung.”

“For Minhyung.”

In his father’s office, Kun looked through the medical records to find Doyoung’s, trying to see if his father had more copies. He found them in the secondary gender test drawer and the beta leaned against the wall, reading them.

_Patient #960201: Jung-Kim Dongyoung_

_Rank: Omega (OO)_

_Status: twenty weeks pregnant, unmated_

_TODAY: scheduled for ultrasound and SGT_

_RESULTS: expecting male alpha twins_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end of the longest chapter of this fic so far! Let’s welcome Kun and Mark into the story, the former having his own subplot with Ten coming soon!
> 
> So finally, after 84 years, Johnny is going to tell Doyoung about Taeil and Mark in the next chapter and it’s not gonna end well because I am bad at writing.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	18. A Turn of Events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to a new chapter! So here is your new dose of angst as Doyoung is going to find out he won’t be having his fairytale ending with Johnny and Jaehyun.
> 
> Updates will be a bit slower as my mum has decided that she will be turning off the wifi at midnight so I will have less time to write per day (inspiration normally strikes me at 1am or 2am).
> 
> I don’t really have much else to say besides to hold onto your wigs because this is going to be a really bad chapter.
> 
> Doyoung: twenty-two weeks along (month 6)
> 
> Enjoy!

Twins. Two babies. Doyoung was swimming in that realization, he was going to have double the cuteness, two sunshines brightening his life in this bleak mansion. Junghwa, of course, freaked out and she prepared hastily for the twins, getting builders to add another crib and admirers filling up the room again with more clothing and stuffed toys.

“Ok that is the pile we need to burn.” Doyoung said to Jaehyun, gesturing to the clothes he disliked.

“Let’s not burn it, hyung.” Jaehyun replied and went to the clothes, picking up a frilly white onesie. “Ok this one we are burning.”

“Your admirers have bad tastes in baby clothing.” Doyoung moved to the plushies pile, seeing the sun plushie Kunhang brought about three months ago, the bodyguard buying a moon plushie after finding out about the twins.

“They do, unfortunately.” Jaehyun stood by the right crib as Doyoung sorted through the plushies. “Hyung, you shouldn’t be moving this much.”

“This is nothing, Jae, I’ve done worse.” Doyoung quipped, not noticing Jaehyun getting irritated with his mother.

“If you need to rest, just let eomoni know.”

“Jaehyun, I wish I can but that would piss her off more.” Doyoung sighed in response. “Also the check might get revoked.”

“Your parents did get the check, right?” Jaehyun asked, the memory of the check flying out of Jaehyun’s mind.

“They did the morning after the marriage and they are probably wasting it after paying off all of the debt.” Doyoung set down a pink bear plushie and went towards Jaehyun, cupping the younger’s face with his hands. “Are you alright, Jae? You’ve been out of it recently.”

“It’s nothing, hyung, don’t worry.” Jaehyun turned his head to kiss Doyoung’s hand, making the omega flush. Jaehyun took Doyoung’s hands into his own, moving towards the two rocking chairs and settling there. “Did you figure out the guest list for the baby shower?”

“According to eomma, we can’t invite more than ten people each. Even though she is inviting nearly two hundred people herself. My parents count as two so I can invite all of my friends, adding Kun and Taeil hyung.” Jaehyun tensed at the name and Doyoung got confused. “Jae, there is something wrong?”

“Doyoung hyung, has Johnny hyung contacted you recently?” Jaehyun asked.

“Johnny hyung?” Doyoung repeated, thinking whether Johnny had contacted him for the past few weeks. “No he hasn’t.” Jaehyun sighed heavily, looking down at their laced hands.

“Hyung, I think I need to tell you this.” Jaehyun started, observing Doyoung’s confused expression to brace himself. “I was going to tell you this during our picnic date but eomoni interrupted us.”

“What is it, Jaehyun?” Doyoung asked, noting the alpha’s nervousness.

“In the future, will we be in love with each other?” Jaehyun decided to tread carefully over the subject.

“Fall in love with each other?” Doyoung repeated. He wasn’t sure about his feelings towards Jaehyun, all he knew was that Jaehyun was his saviour, his support in this hellhole. Doyoung’s heart belonged to Johnny for the longest time, holding onto that hope that they will grow old and grey together. He wanted Jaehyun there as well but just to make Johnny happy.

“If, I don’t know, this doesn’t go well and the plan fails.” Jaehyun added, growing more nervous.

“If it doesn’t go well… then maybe, I’m not sure.” Doyoung didn’t know what to say afterwards. “Love grows, honestly, and my love for you is platonic right now, like best friends.”

“Best friends…” Jaehyun was friendzoned by his husband.

“Friendzoned, I know but my love will grow. Give it some time if the plan fails, I don’t want you to feel like a rebound.” Doyoung fucked up, honestly lost and confused.

_‘Little does he know that his heart is going to be severely broken.’_ Jaehyun thought to himself as Doyoung’s phone beeped, getting the omega’s attention.

“It’s Johnny hyung.” Doyoung said and Jaehyun’s heart did a flip out of nervousness.

**_Youngho <3_ ** _: doyoung, i will be visiting the mansion with my father tomorrow afternoon (5:34pm KST)_

 **_Youngho <3_ ** _: can we talk privately during my visit? (5:34pm KST)_

“Johnny hyung wants to talk to me tomorrow, during his visit to the mansion with his father.” Doyoung relayed the message to Jaehyun. Jaehyun’s eyes widened, Johnny finally grabbed the guts to tell Doyoung that it was officially over between the two of them. Jaehyun couldn’t picture the way Doyoung would feel at the end.

“Ok, I will be there with you, hyung.” Jaehyun replied, the alpha was planning to be the neutral person in the conversation that would lead into hell.

“That would be great, Jaehyun.” Doyoung responded, staring back at the text messages.

**_Doie <3_ ** _: alright, see you then, hyung (5:40pm KST)_

*the next day*

Junghwa and Jaesook were standing in Jaesook’s home office, the patriarch reading through Doyoung’s medical reports.

“We’re having two alpha grandsons?” Jaesook concluded, passing the files back to Junghwa.

“Yes and I am beyond ecstatic.” Junghwa responded, moving to lock the file in a drawer. “Anyway, Mr. Suh and his son are coming over today. Word is that the Suhs gained a new heir recently.”

“A new heir? I thought Youngho was single.” Jaesook recalled his friend calling earlier for a surprise visit, not explaining why.

“Probably had the child out of wedlock.” Junghwa shrugged and Jaesook made a noise of acknowledgement. The Jungs knew this visit was going to be awkward as hell because of their sons’ past and Johnny’s animosity towards them. A knock on the door snapped the couple out of their daze and Jaesook moved to open the door, showing Jihoon.

“The Suhs are here to meet you.” Jihoon announced to the Jungs. Junghwa and Jaesook exited the home office, seeing their guests standing there.

“Youngmin, so nice to see you!” Jaesook chirped, hugging the owner of Suh Records. Johnny and his dad, Seo Youngmin, were standing there in nice clothing, the Suh heir holding a box of treats.

“Jaesook, it’s been a while.” Youngmin responded, looking very bright. “Can we come in?”

“Of course, be our guests.” Jaesook moved out of the way so Youngmin and Johnny could enter the mansion. Johnny narrowed his eyes at Junghwa, who looked rather smug. The Jung parents and the Suh men settled on the couches, Jihoon entering with a bottle of red wine.

“Youngmin, is there a certain reason why you are here?” Junghwa asked as a maid took the box of sweets from Johnny.

“I will tell you but where is your son? I haven’t seen Jaehyun in a while.” Youngmin said instead, making the air go a bit chillier.

“He is upstairs, probably busy with some finance reports his team worked on recently.” Jaesook responded. “He is working hard nowadays.”

“That’s nice, as he is preparing to become the new owner of Jung Enterprises now. But ten minutes downstairs to see an old friend wouldn’t hurt him.”

“Of course not.” Junghwa responded, ecstatic to see the results of Doyoung finding out through this way. Jihoon was called over by Jaesook. “Jihoon, can you call Jaehyun downstairs? Youngmin wants to see him.”

“Also his husband, Doyoung.” Youngmin added and Johnny tensed, the action noticed by Junghwa. “Doyoung was Youngho’s boyfriend before his marriage with Jaehyun and I’m excited to see that wonderful omega again.”

“Call both Doyoung and Jaehyun downstairs.” Jaesook said to the butler and Jihoon complied, moving towards the west wing doors.

“I don’t think it’s necessary to bother Jaehyun and Doyoung, appa.” Johnny mumbled to Youngmin.

“Nonsense, Youngho, they’re your friends.” Youngmin insisted. Watching Junghwa and Jaesook, Youngmin lowered his voice. “You did tell them about Minhyung and Taeil, right?”

“Well-” Johnny started and Junghwa cleared her throat softly.

“Is there something wrong?” Junghwa asked and Youngmin shook his head.

“Nothing’s wrong, Junghwa.” Youngmin responded. “So I heard that Doyoung is expecting twins.”

“Ah yes, he is.” Junghwa used her sweet tone that made Johnny want to barf. The alpha clenched his hands as they waited for Jaehyun and Doyoung to arrive downstairs.

*upstairs*

Doyoung was standing by the full length mirror, observing himself dressed formally for the meet-up. The oversized white button-up covered his baby bump well, the wide pants he was wearing wrapped around his slim waist. Doyoung pondered through his thoughts, thinking about the meeting with Johnny about to happen.

It has been ten months since Doyoung saw Johnny stand by Jaehyun’s side at the wedding, eleven months since they kissed, nearly four years since they met and fell in love. This situation, Doyoung pregnant with another man’s children and Johnny vengeful against Junghwa, was overwhelming for the omega.

“Hyung, are you alright?” Jaehyun asked, snapping Doyoung out of his daze. The alpha was standing behind Doyoung, dressed similarly to his husband.

“I’m seeing Johnny hyung after a long time. Just because he has something important to tell me.” Doyoung answered, lifting up his hand to play with the promise bracelet, the infinity design in between his fingers. Jaehyun sighed heavily, not sure how to feel about this situation.

“Doyoung hyung.” Jaehyun turned Doyoung around and cupped the omega’s cheeks, locking their eyes. “Whatever happens, just know that I am by your side, no matter what.”

“Why all of the sudden, Jaehyun?” Doyoung was confused, letting Jaehyun stare deep into his eyes.

“Just if he slips anything about the plan when there are prying eyes.” Jaehyun lied in response, setting his hands by his side. Doyoung nodded and the door opened to reveal Jihoon.

“Young Master Jung, Seo Youngmin wants to see you and Young Master Jung-Kim.” Jihoon announced.

“Papa Suh.” Doyoung mumbled under his breath. Jaehyun nodded at Jihoon and the butler left towards the stairs. “Why does Papa Suh want to see us?”

“Not sure.” Jaehyun responded. “But since he thinks we are in love like the rest of Seoul…” Doyoung got the signal, lacing his hand with Jaehyun. Their rings clinked together and the husbands proceeded downstairs, Doyoung’s other hands supporting his baby bump. When they approached the sitting area where the others were, Junghwa leaned back against her seat, ready to immerse herself in the drama that was going to occur.

“Doyoung-ah.” Youngmin breathed out, seeing the omega holding hands with Jaehyun.

“Mr. Suh.” Doyoung greeted Youngmin, settling on the couch with Jaehyun, hands still laced together.

“It’s been a while, Doyoung-ah, Jaehyun-ah.”

“It has been a while, Mr. Suh.” Jaehyun responded lightly. Johnny couldn’t take his eyes off Doyoung, who had the pregnancy glow on him, a hand supporting his baby bump, the hand where Johnny saw the promise bracelet Doyoung was wearing. Dread filled the alpha, knowing the outcome.

“Now that the entire family is here...” Junghwa started, smirking at Johnny, who rolled his eyes. “Youngmin, you are here with an announcement.”

“Yes I am here with an announcement.” Youngmin repeated. “Where did the sweets go?”

“A maid took them.” Johnny mumbled in response. Jihoon went towards the maid and took the box of sweets, returning to pass them to Junghwa.

“Our announcement is...” Youngmin started and Junghwa opened the box of sweets to reveal blue cupcakes. “...Johnny beared the Suhs a new heir!” An awkward silence filled the air after Youngmin’s announcement, Doyoung taking in the news.

“Congratulations, Johnny.” Jaesook eventually replied. “I didn’t know you were in a relationship.”

“No, he is single.” Youngmin clarified, adding fuel to the fire. “He accidentally knocked up a classmate of his and the omega gave us a wonderful son.” Johnny wanted to leave right there and then but Junghwa would be even more smug about this failure while Jaehyun was pissed off at the way this infidelity was dealt with. Doyoung found out through Youngmin, arguably the worst way possible.

“Not to intrude or anything but who is this omega that gave you a new heir?” Junghwa asked, taking in Doyoung’s shocked expression and Jaehyun’s nervous state.

“Moon Taeil, the owner of NCT’s Sandwich Shop.” Youngmin answered. “They met up, I think around five months ago, and they agreed to co-parent the child.”

“That is so kind of you, Youngho.” Jaesook responded. “So you will raise the child with Taeil-sshi in Seoul?”

“Of course he will, Youngho promised to stay with Taeil even though they only regard each other as friends. All for our new heir, Seo-Moon Minhyung.” Having enough, Doyoung suddenly got up, surprising everyone.

“Sorry, I need to go to the washroom.” Doyoung mumbled and left the living area towards the nearest bathroom, the same one he went to when he was told that he was marrying Jaehyun for the first time. Locking the door, Doyoung sinked to his knees and started crying softly, protectively holding his stomach as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Johnny was a father, to Taeil’s baby. Johnny won’t be eloping with Doyoung anymore as his responsibility as a father came first. Doyoung was in the dark about this as well. Doyoung knew about the baby, meeting Taeil at the baby store, but Taeil told him that the alpha wasn’t there for him, which was false because Johnny was clearly in the picture. Within the sadness, anger rose in Doyoung’s body, directed towards everyone around him.

In the main living room, Jaehyun was clenching his jaw as he glared daggers at Johnny, the older alpha looking overwhelmed at the situation. Junghwa looked rather smug, sipping her wine during the horrible awkward silence.

“Jaehyun, go see where your husband went.” Jaesook told his son, who nodded. Jaehyun went towards the bathroom, feeling dejavu when his hand touched the doorknob, hearing Doyoung’s broken sobs from the other side of the door.

“Doyoung hyung?” Jaehyun asked and quiet shuffling was heard. The door opened to reveal Doyoung, eyes wet with tears and face puffy from crying.

“Jaehyun-ah.” Doyoung mumbled and Jaehyun embraced the older, feeling his shoulder get wet with tears.

“I’m sorry, hyung.” Jaehyun whispered as he comforted Doyoung through the tears.

“Johnny hyung broke his promise, he was going to be with us forever, Jae. It’s so selfish, towards the baby, towards Taeil hyung.” Doyoung continued to cry in Jaehyun’s shoulder, his heart broken into a million pieces. “Why didn’t he tell me? Why was I in the dark about this?”

“I wish I knew hyung.” Jaehyun was furious about this outcome, seeing the omega so broken hurt his heart so badly.

“The real question is why didn’t you tell him when you knew, Jaehyun.” a voice was heard, the husbands looking over to see Johnny standing there.

“Was this your way to handle the situation, Johnny hyung?” Jaehyun hissed, bringing Doyoung behind him. “Asking your father to tell the entire family?”

“What are you two talking about?” Doyoung asked but his question was ignored by the two angry alphas.

“You had all of the time in the world, Jaehyun, and you didn’t tell him.” Johnny continued.

“You knew, Jaehyun-ah?” Doyoung moved in between the two alphas, feeling like a bomb that was going to explode. “You knew about Johnny hyung and Taeil hyung’s baby and you didn’t tell me?”

“Hyung-” Jaehyun started.

“And you, Johnny hyung, you sent me so many love messages over the last ten months, making me have this delusion that we will be living happily together after this is all over! You made me delusional when you were with Taeil hyung, picking out baby clothes and setting up a nursery in your family home!” Doyoung yelled, voice echoing through the hall.

“Doie, listen-” Johnny started.

“No, you listen to me, Seo Youngho! Fuck you for making me feel like I will get out of this shithole after I give birth to my twins! If you weren’t going to be with us, why didn’t you tell me earlier? You had ten fucking months! Ten!” Doyoung plagued the two alphas with the scent of bitter strawberries.

“A text message would have sufficed, or you could have come earlier to the mansion!” Doyoung continued, fury building up. Both Jaehyun and Johnny were frozen, surprised by the anger Doyoung had. Doyoung’s angry eyes flickered to Jaehyun. “If you knew as well, Jung Jaehyun, why didn’t you fucking tell me?! You fueled this idea of us three living a beautiful life in Chicago with sunshine and moonlight!”

“I never encouraged it, hyung-” Jaehyun started and Doyoung let out a scoff.

“You had all the time in the world, Jaehyun! You could have told me after you revealed that you and Johnny hyung kissed, you could have told me after that stupid plan of us ending this nightmare, you could have told me during our picnic ‘date’, fuck, you could have told me yesterday!” Doyoung rambled on, listing every single possibility Jaehyun could have told him.

“I was going to tell you yesterday and after the picnic date, but-”

“But what? You had so much time, but you didn’t tell me. Why? I said a million times that I do not want to build a relationship on lies and this…” Doyoung’s voice cracked in the middle. “This is the biggest lie you told me, and I have no idea whether I can forgive you or not.”

“Hyung, just let me explain.” Jaehyun snapped. “I wanted to tell you so bad, Doyoung hyung, that my heart ached every time you talked about us three being together. All of the times you had dreams about us, whether good or bad, I felt so much pain that I couldn’t tell you.” Jaehyun locked eyes with Johnny, looking into the eyes he fell in love with all those years ago. Instead of love, Jaehyun only felt anger and disappointment. “I trusted Johnny hyung to tell you but he didn’t.”

“Doie, please.” Johnny breathed out and Doyoung shook his head.

“You lost that privilege, Johnny hyung. Don’t call me Doie.” Doyoung hissed, heart aching. “How did this come about, and who else knows?”

“It was the night of the wedding and I was so depressed, Doyoung, that you were married to Jaehyun, that neither of you are with me. But I was a good friend so I became Jaehyun’s best man.” Johnny started, feeling absolutely shitty. “Then I got so fucking drunk and Taeil hyung offered to drive me home.”

“You never got drunk before.” Doyoung mumbled in realization.

“Taeil hyung and I were at my apartment, both of us drunk as hell, and we had sex, a lot that night.” Johnny continued, recalling that night. “I never thought about that night again until Taeil hyung messaged me that he wanted to meet up.”

“In that meetup, Taeil hyung told me that he was blackmailed into getting me out of the picture, no matter what. He ended up being pregnant with Mark and since I have to take responsibility because I fucked up, I decided to stay with Taeil hyung to raise Mark together.” Johnny finished the explanation.

“Who blackmailed him?” Doyoung asked, dread filing his body.

“Jung Junghwa. With a nice fee of seven hundred million won.” Johnny answered. It was horribly silent as Johnny’s answer hung in the air. Then Doyoung started laughing bitterly, teeth showing as he laughed, holding his stomach.

“Typical eomma, using money to get everything to go her way.” Doyoung eventually breathed out, done laughing. “You fell in her trap, just like how I did by accepting the billion won check just to bear them a child.”

“I did fall in her trap.” Johnny gritted his teeth. “But even though we won’t be together in the end, Doyoung-ah, I will assure you that you and Jaehyun will live happily together no matter what.”

“Me? Live happily ever after with a person I don’t love?” Doyoung asked, unaware of Jaehyun’s heart breaking. “I will live with him, but not happily, just for the sake of the twins.” Doyoung turned his heel and passed Jaehyun, saying another statement.

“I do not think you will overthrow Jung Enterprises, you’re too weak to do so, just like your father.” Doyoung said bitterly, eyes piercing on Jaehyun’s broken expression. Doyoung looked down at the promise bracelet on his wrist and pulled it off, throwing it at Johnny. “Give this to a person who you won’t lie to.”

“Doie-” Johnny started, clutching the bracelet.

“I don't want to see either of you right now.” Doyoung hissed and with that, the omega left the area, going up the west wing staircase. After a few seconds of silence, Jaehyun clenched his hands and punched the wall, creating a large hole on the wall.

“Jaehyun-” Johnny started and Jaehyun left towards the west wing staircase, following Doyoung. The sound of Jaehyun’s punch got the parents to rush where Johnny was, smelling the aftermath of the fight.

“They didn’t take it well, I’m guessing.” Junghwa remarked coyly.

“Youngho, I think we should go home now, son.” Youngmin chastised his son, a butler rushing in to observe the hole.

“I’m sorry, appa.” Johnny mumbled and stared down at the worn out promise bracelet.

“It’s okay, son.” Youngmin shared awkward goodbyes with Jaesook and Junghwa and the Suhs were out the door, led by Jihoon.

“What the fuck happened?” Jaesook asked, looking over at the hole Jaehyun made on the wall.

“The results of someone finding out the truth after being in the dark for so long.” Junghwa responded, feeling rather victorious of the new information she found. Johnny and Jaehyun were plotting against her and now it was her turn to return the favour.

Upstairs, Jaehyun reached his and Doyoung’s bedroom, fist bruised from punching the wall, and opened the double doors to see no one inside. The alpha took a deep breath before closing the bedroom doors, turning around to open the nursery doors with his uninjured hand. Doyoung was sitting on the rocking chair, holding his baby bump and staring out the window, face puffy from more tears.

"I said I didn't want to see you, Jung Jaehyun." Doyoung mumbled, not looking at his husband.

"Can we please talk about this?" Jaehyun asked, moving to kneel in front of Doyoung, holding the omega's hands into his. Dejavu hit the husbands once again.

"There's nothing to talk about." Doyoung saw Jaehyun's bruised hand holding the omega's hands. "Jae, you hurt yourself."

"I deserved it." Jaehyun looked up at the eyes he fell in love with, filled with sadness and betrayal. "Hyung, I am so sorry."

"Apologizing never works, Jaehyun, you broke my trust, you hid this from me for nearly five months." Doyoung replied. "Do you know how it feels to be in the dark about something as big as your forever cheating on you with a friend? And that friend was paid by eomma to do so."

"Hyung, I wish I told you earlier. I feel so fucking guilty." Jaehyun mumbled. "Everyone knew, except for the person who should have known first."

"Everyone knew?"

"Yeah, Sicheng, Yuta hyung, Taeyong hyung, Ten hyung." Jaehyun listed all of Doyoung's friends. "We were trying so hard to tell you but we trusted Johnny hyung to do it."

"I can't believe this. I was the only one that didn't know. So much for having friends that care about you."

"We all care about you. We love you, cherish you, we didn't want your heart to break." Jaehyun felt tears prickle his eyes hearing Doyoung’s response.

“Well it's broken beyond repair right now and I don’t know if I will forgive you anytime soon.” Doyoung removed Jaehyun’s hands from his and got up from the rocking chair. A hand grabbed his wrist before he left the nursery, turning around to lock eyes with Jaehyun. “What is it, Jaehyun?”

“Hyung.” Jaehyun said, bringing Doyoung closer to him. “I love you.”

“You do?” Doyoung asked, surprised. “And you choose this time to tell me?”

“The worst time? Yes. But hyung, I want you to know this so I can let it go. If you don’t want to fall in love with me, that is perfectly alright. I would rather have a solid friendship with you than having a one sided love with you.” Jaehyun answered. He let go of Doyoung’s wrist and took a step back. “I hope you will forgive me sometime soon. I won’t bother you anymore.”

“Jaehyun.” Doyoung started but Jaehyun shook his head.

“I will give you some space. I will stay in the guest room downstairs.” Jaehyun moved to leave and Doyoung grabbed Jaehyun’s wrist, stopping the alpha.

“You can’t just tell that to me and leave like that, Jae.” Doyoung moved his hand from Jaehyun’s wrist to the alpha’s bruised hand. “Are you really in love with me?”

“That night, when you were singing to our babies in the nursery, it hit me that I was in love with you. I knew very well that you wouldn’t reciprocate because of Johnny hyung but I still fell for you like an idiot.” Jaehyun answered. “I got over Johnny hyung after he told me about his infidelity and I was good from there until you sang.”

“Jung Jaehyun.” Doyoung didn’t know what to say so he decided to embrace Jaehyun, resting his head against Jaehyun’s shoulder. The alpha reciprocated the hug, the two standing in the middle of the nursery. “Why do you love someone who married you for a check?”

“I don’t love you for that.” Jaehyun pulled away from the hug to lock eyes with Doyoung again. “You’re sweet, intelligent, caring and you will be a wonderful father to our twins. Who couldn’t fall for you?”

“Jae.” Jaehyun decided to close the gap between him and Doyoung, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. Doyoung made a confused noise and he reciprocated, wrapping his arms around Jaehyun’s neck. They broke apart after a few seconds and Doyoung stared at Jaehyun with confusion. “You’re not giving me much time to think.”

“I will give you more time.” Jaehyun moved towards the entrance of the nursery, opening the doors. “You have the rest of your life to think about it.” And with that, Jaehyun exited the nursery, heart pounding in his chest. The alpha moved towards his bedroom doors and entered the room to lean against the white doors, mulling in what just happened.

_‘Shit, what the fuck did I just do?’_ Jaehyun thought to himself, internally beating himself up for confusing Doyoung even more. The omega just had his heart broken, for fuck’s sake. A knock on the door got Jaehyun back into reality, the alpha turning around to open the double doors.

“Hyung?” Jaehyun asked before he was cut off by Doyoung embracing him in a tight hug.

“Fucking hell, Jung Jaehyun, you make it so hard for me to hate you.” Doyoung stated, wrapped around the alpha. “You are so kindhearted, a wonderful person and you did so much just for me, even standing up to your mother just to try to end this horrible nightmare for the both of us.”

“Although you lied to me and hid this from me, it was because you always trusted others when they promised you.” Doyoung continued, feeling very conflicted about everything. “I do need more time to process this.”

“Take all of the time you need.” Jaehyun replied.

“New plan, let’s not show that this affected us greatly. Let’s proceed with the lovey dovey shit in front of the staff, hide the overall plan from eomma and let’s stay kind to each other after the birth of our twins” Doyoung explained. “I don’t want eomma to act smug about this.”

“Our fight was pretty loud, hyung, and I made a hole in the wall.” Jaehyun mumbled sheepishly. Doyoung lifted up Jaehyun’s hand and saw the bruises, the aftermath of punching the wall.

“I did say some mean things to you, that you wouldn’t be able to take over the company. I didn’t mean it, I was just so angry at everyone.” Doyoung set down Jaehyun’s hand. “I meant most of it, but not the company part. You are more than capable.”

“And I want you to prove that you will always be truthful to me. I don’t want you to update me on every single movement, I’m not going to be that type of omega. But if it involves me or the twins, you have to tell me immediately. I want to be open and honest with you, Jae, so this better work.” Doyoung continued and Jaehyun nodded.

“I promise to be completely honest with you.” Jaehyun promised the older, lifting up a pinky. Doyoung laughed at that, the gesture cheesy. Eventually, the omega locked pinkies with Jaehyun, sealing their promise.

“And I promise to be completely honest with you.” Doyoung promised the younger, staring down at their locked pinkies. “This is so childish.”

“But it worked, didn’t it?” Jaehyun asked and the husbands laughed, feeling much lighter after such a heavy day. The double doors opened and Jihoon came in with Junghwa. Immediately, Jaehyun brought Doyoung behind him.

“Madam Jung wants to talk to you two about today.” Jihoon announced and moved towards the front doors.

“You don’t need to hide Doyoung from me, Jaehyun.” Junghwa started, feeling the anger pheromones coming out of her son. “I am not here to hurt either of you.” Junghwa moved to sit down on the desk chair, gesturing to the husbands to sit on the bed adjacent to her. “We need to talk about what the fuck happened downstairs.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Jaehyun fired back, belatedly realizing what he just said. Junghwa lifted her eyebrow and leaned forward.

“Oh really? Then can you explain why my senses were plagued by anger pheromones earlier? Explain the yelling from Doyoung? Explain the hole in the wall?” Junghwa listed off her questions. “I know about your little plan with Johnny. To get Doyoung out of here by eloping with Johnny?”

“Eomoni-” Jaehyun started.

“I knew from the beginning, and I thwarted it immediately by paying Taeil to get knocked up by Johnny. Thankfully it worked.” Junghwa confessed. “But was I obvious about it? No, I wasn’t.”

“You two were so obvious about this. Jaehyun never works overtime and you, Doyoung-ah, you did all of these chores and listened to me without protesting.” Junghwa continued, observing Doyoung’s reaction. “But today, when I heard your argument with Johnny, I found out and pieced it all together. Jaehyun, you’re trying to end my reign, is that correct?”

“That is not true, eomoni-” Jaehyun started, panic filling him.

“You’re bad at hiding things, Jaehyun.” Junghwa cut off Jaehyun. “From now on, you and I will be going to and from work together, you two will be joining us for dinner and breakfast, no matter how much Doyoung vomits in the morning and I will be installing a video camera in your office and in this bedroom.”

“Eomoni, we are not children-” Jaehyun protested but Junghwa raised a hand to shut the alpha up.

“You’re making me do this, Jaehyun, you made it hard for me to trust you so you will abide by these rules or else…” Junghwa turned to Doyoung, who looked nervous. “I’m going to take back the check and null every payment your family made so they will be in even more debt.”

“You wouldn’t.” Doyoung hissed, gripping Jaehyun’s hand.

“Oh I will, I have enough connections to do so.” Junghwa answered, standing up. “Don’t test me, boys. Doyoung, I want to eat ribeye steak today. You have two hours.” Junghwa gave the boys a sweet smile before leaving the bedroom and Jihoon entered.

“Boys, don’t do anything like this again.” Jihoon chastised. “We don’t want the world to know that you were sold for one billion won, Doyoung-ah.”

“I know.” Doyoung mumbled. Jihoon gave the boys a sympathetic glance before leaving the bedroom. Jaehyun got up afterwards and moved towards the windowsill, overlooking the mini golf course. “Jae.”

“I fucked up so bad, hyung.” Jaehyun mumbled, clenching his fist, the bruises stinging on his skin. “Now we’re being watched like criminals. Say goodbye to your privacy.”

“I said goodbye to it after our engagement.” Doyoung responded. He went to Jaehyun and held hands with the alpha. “Now that this is happening, we have to be more discreet.”

“Like video calls and text messages with the others. Unless eomoni starts tracking our phones.”

“Let’s not suggest that to her. The fucking witch.” Doyoung took a deep breath, hands still laced with Jaehyun. “Our twins are going to be raised in this bleak mansion until they are old enough to leave.”

“Our twins won’t be leaving until they are bred to continue Jung Enterprises. I would do something different if I ever get promoted to CEO.” Jaehyun met eyes with Doyoung. “But if I fuck up even more, the only way I will be able to take over Jung Enterprises is when eomoni and abeoji die. That won’t be for a while since the Jungs live rather long lives.”

“Just when living in this mansion couldn’t get any worse…” Doyoung started and Jaehyun moved his hands to hold both of Doyoung’s.

“Hyung, if you don’t want to do this anymore, you are free to take the twins and leave the mansion.” Jaehyun stated. “I don’t want you to spend your life here if you hate it here.”

“Not without a legal battle for custody and the check out of the window.” Doyoung answered, highly considering the option of taking his twins and getting out of this shithole. “Also you need me, Jae, you need someone to be your support through this shitty excuse of a life.”

“Even though you make me angry, you broke my trust on multiple occasions, and your parents are the worst people I have ever met, you’re still my husband and the father of my children.” Doyoung continued. “It will take a while for me to fully trust you and even longer for me to fall in love so let’s live humbly from now on. For the sake of our twins.”

“For the sake of the twins.” Doyoung let go of Jaehyun’s hands and went towards the double doors to make another meal for his fucked up in-laws.

*with Johnny*

“Didn’t I tell you that he wouldn’t take it well, Seo Youngho?!” Taeyong screamed, struggling in Yuta’s grip so the fuming omega wouldn’t launch at Johnny, the alpha staring at the floor in shame. The entire group was standing in the living room at Taeyong’s apartment while Taeil was in the bedroom with Mark so the baby wouldn’t start crying from the loud noises. “You fucking broke my best friend’s heart, you pathetic alpha!”

“We are equally to blame, Yong.” Yuta remarked, clutching tighter on Taeyong’s waist. “All of us hid this from Doyoung. He deserves to be mad at all of us.”

“I’m pretty sure Jaehyun told Doyoung that we knew as well.” Ten quipped from the couch. “We’re all fucked.”

“Some friends we are.” Sicheng hissed from the front door. “Not only Doyoung hyung might never talk to us again, I’m pretty sure that witch knows about our plan.”

“Jaehyun will text us about it, hopefully.” Yuta said and Taeyong stopped moving in Yuta’s embrace.

“He won’t be texting us anytime soon.” Johnny mumbled, getting the attention of everyone.

“So now you open your mouth, you fucking-” Taeyong started.

“Taeyong, let him speak.” Yuta mumbled from behind Taeyong.

“Jaehyun was so angry, at me and Junghwa, that he made a hole in the wall and stormed upstairs.” Johnny started, clutching the bracelet Doyoung chucked at him. “Then the Jungs came with appa, and that witch… she was so fucking smug. She didn’t show signs that she was happy about the outcome but I knew the glint in her eyes.”

“I don’t fucking care about the plan anymore. I care about the fact that you broke my Doie’s heart!” Taeyong yelled, eyes glistening with tears. “And he will never trust any of us again. I failed as his best friend and it’s your fault!”

“Yong.” Yuta breathed out as Taeyong started sobbing, the omega clutching his heart.

“We were going to go to the nursery home when we were old and wrinkly together. That was the only plan I had. Not to find an alpha, not to graduate and find a job, but to grow old with my best friend.” Taeyong cried in Yuta’s embrace. “And it got fucking ruined! By this fucking check, the twins growing inside him, and the alphas who promised to get him out of this!”

“Neither you or Jaehyun deserve Doyoung! If he can, he should leave Jaehyun and take his twins somewhere where he can be happy!” Taeyong continued, seething at Johnny. “Fuck you, Seo Youngho!”

“Tae.” Johnny called his friend. “Please, we will let that happen.”

“How? When Jung Junghwa dies?”

“No, we will continue the plan but without Jaehyun and Doyoung involving themselves because it’s risky.” Johnny started, feeling more determined. “If we can get Jaehyun to get promoted and end Jung Enterprises, we will find evidence that will get both Junghwa and Jaesook behind bars permanently.”

“The government fears them, John, this won’t work.” Ten remarked, getting up to hug Taeyong. “Unless a miracle suddenly shows up with solid evidence that Junghwa broke the law.” After Ten said that, the doorbell rang. "I will go get that."

"If it's someone giving evidence, I swear to god." Taeyong mumbled as Ten opened the door. There stood Kun, wearing a denim jacket and ripped jeans, holding a medical file.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" Kun asked as a greeting, taking in Taeyong's crying state.

"No, of course not." Ten answered. The beta tucked his blonde hair back. "Is there a reason why you are here?" Kun looked thoroughly unimpressed at the gesture.

"I need to talk to you privately, if that is alright?" Kun gestured to the outside, looking a bit skeptical. Ten looked at Yuta and Johnny and they nodded, giving a signal that it was okay to go. Ten turned back to Kun and exited the apartment so the two betas were standing by the front door.

"Now that we are alone, can you tell me why you are here?" Ten asked, leaning against the door.

"First, I would like to apologize to you for not replying to your texts." Kun started, clutching the medical files. “I’ve been really busy at the hospital, since my dad will be retiring next year.”

“Oh, you will finally be the main doctor there.” Ten was hopeful that Kun will reciprocate his feelings, as the two have been dancing around each other for years. “You worked hard.”

“Thank you, Ten.” Kun took a deep breath. “I have something important to tell you.”

“Go ahead.” Ten closed his eyes if Kun was going to hug or kiss him. None of that happened. Ten’s eyes fluttered open and saw Kun extend the medical files to him. Confused, the Thai male took the files, flicking them open. “This is…”

“Sorry if you thought I was going to reciprocate your feelings. I’m still not ready for a relationship. Especially if I am driven to remove Qian Hospital from the dirty work my dad’s done for powerful families like the Jungs.” Kun responded, seeing the glimmer in Ten’s eyes diminish. “Your friend, Doyoung, a test we conducted on him is one of the dirty tasks we did in Qian Hospital.”

“What test did you guys do on him?” Ten asked, reading the recent report. “SGT, having two male alpha children.”

“The secondary gender test.” Kun answered. “No one is supposed to find out if they are an alpha, omega, or a beta until they’re eighteen. Qian Hospital, Jung Junghwa, and you know that Doyoung’s unborn children are both boys and alphas.”

“They conducted the secondary gender test on Doyoung.” Ten breathed out, hands shaking. “That’s super illegal.”

“And this was the last thing before I decided that this needed to stop.” Kun felt lighter that Doyoung’s friend knew.

“I don’t know what to feel.”

“I need your help, Ten.” Ten looked up to lock eyes with Kun, who had a look of determination. “We need to stop Jung Enterprises and Qian Hospital. If this is successful, I can take you with me and we will get out of here.”

“Well, good thing that we are working on ending Jung Enterprises.” Ten took Kun’s hand and the two betas entered the apartment.

“Hi, Kun.” Sicheng greeted the beta while Johnny and Yuta were sitting by the table and Taeyong was leaning against Sicheng’s shoulder.

“Guys, I know we feel like this plan failed but we have our miracle.” Ten stated, passing Sicheng the medical files.

“Secondary gender test?!” Taeyong squawked after reading the file from Sicheng’s shoulder.

“As expected.” Johnny hissed.

“We need to tell Doyoung immediately.” Yuta said and grabbed his phone, setting it down when Taeyong asked a question.

“Should we really?” Taeyong asked. “He will ignore all of us.”

“Imagine how furious he will be when he finds out that we know his children’s genders and ranks.” Johnny mumbled. “Both boys and alphas. As expected because Jaehyun is a true alpha.”

“Kun, you can tell him after his next checkup, if that ever happens.” Ten said to the beta doctor, who nodded. “Just don’t tell either Jaehyun or Doyoung that we know as well.”

“Understood.” Kun responded. “So this is our new plan.” The night consisted of the group planning to take over the corrupt family companies, unsure about where the future would be taking them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh and that’s the end of that terrible chapter. So basically Johnny and Doyoung broke up officially, Jaehyun will be trying to gain Doyoung’s trust back while deceiving his mother, and Kun will be part of our planning gang.
> 
> I just realized that Kun was originally an engineer and I changed him to be a doctor in the middle so I will be changing that when I go through a heavy editing phase.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	19. Fucking Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to a new chapter! Sorry this is getting terrible, this is stereotypical me: get a good idea, plan it, first few chapters then it goes severely downhill. I am so sorry. Yet I am determined to finish this story so this is a suffering experience.
> 
> NOTE: Doyoung isn’t mad at Jaehyun anymore but Doyoung doesn’t trust him and is giving Jaehyun time to prove himself to be worth trusting. Hopefully that clears up some stuff if it seems like Doyoung forgave Jaehyun rather quickly.
> 
> Doyoung: twenty four weeks along (month 6 into month 7)
> 
> Enjoy!

The first two weeks with the new rules made Doyoung feel like he was in jail, every move and conversation tracked by Junghwa. Jaehyun started acting more hostile with everyone, barely talking during breakfast and dinner, only either protecting Doyoung from a flying plate full of food or eating silently. This was one of the worst months of Doyoung's life.

"Has anyone contacted you recently, hyung?" Jaehyun asked one evening, sitting on the desk chair while Doyoung sat by the windowsill, the omega hugging his distended stomach.

"I blocked Johnny hyung and ignored most of the other's texts." Doyoung answered. "All of the texts were shitty apologies. I forgave Taeyong hyung because he is my best friend and he was the only one who seemed truly sorry."

"I think they are all truly sorry, hyung."

"Well it would take time." Doyoung continued to stare out of the window. "And I don't think they are telling me anything else besides apologies." Jaehyun looked up at the security camera positioned by the door.

"Right. They probably just gave up like we did." Jaehyun got up and went towards the camera, newly installed. The camera could hear everything, from the toilet flushing to a drop of a pencil. It was highly advanced and Jaehyun hated it.

"Jaehyun, staring it down won't make it explode." Doyoung chastised. Jaehyun sighed and went back to sit on the desk chair.

"I feel like a child again. Eomoni had a security camera in my room until I was fifteen, then reinstalled it after she caught me and Johnny hyung having sex the year after." Jaehyun started. "Then it was gone when I moved out with Jungwoo. This is the third time the camera got reinstalled. First time in my office."

"She really treats you like a child." Doyoung mumbled. "And Kunhang…"

"Kunhang is still my bodyguard but he doesn't drive me to and from work. He just stands around the entrance while I work and he leaves when I leave." Jaehyun responded. "Thankfully he didn't get fired."

"Good thing he didn't get fired." The double doors flew open as Jihoon entered.

"Doyoung, Madam Jung wants you to make dinner. Jaehyun, Master Jung wants to talk to you about the expansion." Jihoon stated, looking at the husbands sitting there. "Boys, don't act like you've been incriminated, you are living a comfortable life."

"I don't recall being watched twenty four seven by your mother described as a comfortable life." Jaehyun retorted in response and Jihoon's eyes narrowed.

"Just cooperate with your mother, Jaehyun. After what happened with Johnny, she wanted to take extra precautions. Johnny was never a good influence on you and it shows."

"Hyung, just stop! Johnny hyung is a good person!" Jaehyun shouted, surprising Jihoon and Doyoung. "He did not convert me to become gay and he did not force himself on me when I was fifteen. Yes, he may have hid the fact that he is a father from Doyoung but it was because eomoni was behind it! Don't go assuming shit that never happened!"

"Jae…" Doyoung started. Jihoon bowed in apology and rushed out. Jaehyun sighed heavily and placed his face in his hands, shaking in anger.

"Just go and make dinner, hyung. Don't want to piss off eomoni." Jaehyun mumbled and Doyoung got up, moving towards the shaking alpha.

"Jae, it will be okay, don't let eomma get to you." Doyoung said, hugging Jaehyun towards him. Jaehyun felt the older's bump press against his head and Jaehyun turned around to place a gentle hand on the bump, hoping that the twins could feel their father in the silence.

"Thank you, hyung." Jaehyun mumbled, removing his hand after a few minutes. 

"I'm here as well, Jae. As your friend and as your support." Jaehyun felt himself falling deeper even though Doyoung just friendzoned him for the nth time.

"I wish I can be your support, hyung."

"Don't worry about that for now." With that, Doyoung let Jaehyun go and went out the bedroom, walking towards the west wing stairs. Jaehyun sighed heavily again and got up to visit his father.

After a few hours of cooking shrimp pasta for Junghwa, Doyoung set down the tongs and asked a maid to help him carry the pot into a dish. The staff had grown to like Doyoung, the omega having inside jokes with the cleaning staff and he was updated on all of the maid gossip.

“I got this, Young Master Jung-Kim, you shouldn’t be carrying heavy things. The babies might get hurt!” the maid mumbled, taking the pot from Doyoung.

“Thank you, Chae, but-” Doyoung started but he was cut off by the sounds of clicking. “Let’s go.” The maid walked out carefully with the pasta and Doyoung followed her, the Jungs waiting at their respective chairs.

“Ah, shrimp.” Junghwa remarked lightly and Doyoung settled next to Jaehyun, picking up his fork to start eating the shrimp. It was terribly silent as the family of four ate their dinner. Jaehyun was the most silent, still angry at Jihoon. The matriarch set down her fork and looked towards the husbands, an awkward silence between the two.

“Boys, we need to talk about the baby shower coming up.” Junghwa started and Jaehyun looked from his plate to Junghwa with an uninterested expression.

“What about it, eomoni?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung looked up as well, locking eyes with Junghwa.

“The baby shower will be happening in two weeks so I want you both to be all lovey dovey and shit like that. There will be some paparazzi and many of our business partners so if you two are acting like strangers because of what happened a few weeks ago, I will not be happy.” Junghwa hissed, taking a sip of red wine.

“I also withdrew Johnny and Taeil’s invitations because I don’t want drama between the four of you.” Junghwa continued. “And the week after, you two will be doing a maternity shoot.”

“A maternity shoot?” Doyoung asked in surprise.

“Yes, Doyoung, you can call it a paternity shoot.” Junghwa answered. “So that means I want you two to be mated before the paternity shoot.” Jaehyun was sipping on his wine and he spat it out when Junghwa said that statement.

“Mated?” Jaehyun choked out, taking the napkin Doyoung passed him. Junghwa looked unimpressed at the reaction.

“Of course, boys, aren’t you two in love?” Junghwa asked with a mocking undertone. “Time to show your love through mating.”

“I don’t think we are ready for that.” Doyoung responded quickly.

“You’ve had nearly a year, I think that’s time enough.” Junghwa fired back. “I want to see the mating marks on the day of the shoot or else.” Junghwa stood up and went out of the dining room. Jaesook wiped his face with a napkin and followed his wife out. Jaehyun and Doyoung shared worried looks.

“Fuck, what do we do?” Jaehyun asked.

“Well we will be together forever so I guess it’s inevitable.” Doyoung responded, standing up to move towards the kitchens.

“But hyung-” Jaehyun started.

“Besides, won’t the media start speculating the real reason why we got married if we’re not mated?” Doyoung saw a bunch of maids pile the dishes in the sink so Doyoung could start washing them. “We will figure out a way to do it without the security camera catching it.”

“Alright, hyung.” Jaehyun decided to help, rolling up his sleeves and passing Doyoung the dishes, a normal routine of the two.

That night, Jaehyun fell asleep listening to Doyoung mumble words from one of Doyoung’s favourite novels, feeling warm after a terrible day. Doyoung closed the book after a few minutes, looking over to see Jaehyun snore softly.

_‘Sixteen more weeks…’_ Doyoung thought, cupping his stomach. _‘Until the heirs of Jung Enterprises join this cruel world.’_ The omega removed his glasses and turned off the lamp, filling the room with darkness since the moon wasn’t there that night. Doyoung moved the pillows and laid down on his side, facing Jaehyun.

_‘These two weeks have been fucking hell, from Johnny hyung breaking my heart to being tracked by a video camera by eomma. But in those two weeks, Jaehyun has changed, for the worse. He barely eats, he gets angry at the smallest things, and he hasn’t smiled a bit.’_

_‘But he showed how much he wants me to believe him, how much he wants to be a shoulder I can lean on, my emotional support through my pregnancy and this fucked up marriage. The effort you’re putting, Jung Jaehyun, is very admirable.’_

_‘It will take a bit until I really want you to mate me, seal our love for each other, if I will find that love for you.’_ Doyoung leaned over to leave a short kiss on Jaehyun’s cheek.

“Give me a bit more time, Jae.” Doyoung mumbled before closing his eyes, the quiet sounds of the blinking light of the security camera ingrained in his mind.

*the next day*

“Young Master Suh, you are not supposed to be skipping work for the third week in a row.” a butler chastised, tugging the comforter off the Suh heir. Johnny was curled on his bed, the alpha still moping after the disastrous day with Doyoung dumping him.

“Go away.” Johnny hissed, snatching the comforter back.

“Young Master Moon is here with your son, get up.” The butler sighed heavily and left the room, letting Taeil in. Johnny peered out of the comforter to see Taeil looking at him with disappointment, holding a sleeping Mark.

“For a new dad, you are not helping a lot, Youngho.” Taeil started, moving towards the curtains and opening both of them. “Minhyung kept me up all night, crying for his papa. It was your turn last night.”

“Sorry hyung.” Johnny mumbled, sitting up on his bed. Since his breakup with Doyoung, Johnny moved back to the Suh mansion, the east wing of the mansion having a room for him, a room for Taeil, and a nursery for Mark. “It’s been a rough-”

“Two weeks, I know.” Taeil settled down next to Johnny and passed Mark to Johnny, who immediately smiled softly at his sleeping son. “You’ve only been crying, drinking and taking Mini from his nursery at 4am.”

“I know I’ve been bothering Mark a lot but I seriously fucked up hyung.”

“I don’t want to say this but I told you so.” Taeil sighed. “You should have told Doyoung as soon as you found out. Or at least let Jaehyun tell him.”

“Fuck hyung, I know.” Johnny laid his upper body against the headboard, holding Mark close to him. “I want to apologize so bad but Doyoung blocked me and Jaehyun hasn’t been replying to my messages.”

“Then maybe, I don’t know, talk to Jaehyun in person?” Johnny brightened at that. “I highly doubt that Jaehyun wants to see you but it’s the best bet.”

“Thank you so much, hyung. I should go to work then.” Taeil crinkled his nose and shook his head.

“Not without a shower, Seo Youngho.” Taeil pointed to the bathroom and Johnny sighed, passing Mark to the omega and getting up to go to the shower.

"You're going to work today, Young Master Suh?" the butler asked when he saw Johnny go down the stairs towards the cars.

"Yes, I am, hyung." Johnny responded and opened the backdoor so he could put his briefcase there.

"He will be fine, don't worry." Taeil said from the entrance, cradling Mark against him.

"See you tonight, hyung." Johnny said to Taeil and he drove off to Jung Enterprises, determined to talk to Jaehyun.

*at Jung Enterprises*

Jaehyun was looking through a half-assed resumé, barely listening to a bumbling accounting major ramble on about her ninety-eight grade average in high school.

"And when I went to university in Canada, my marketing plan for a competition got the grand prize-" the interviewee continued, not realizing that neither Jaehyun or Jungkook were listening to her.

"Jae, look at this." Jungkook whispered and showed Jaehyun a drawing mocking the interviewee. Both men prevented a snort, which went unnoticed.

"Really funny, Jeon." Jaehyun responded, writing a short note on the resumé.

"And that is why I believe I can be a good addition to the finance team." the interviewee concluded.

"You do have a lot of redeeming qualities, Ms. Choi." Jaehyun remarked. "Our finance team has been very lacking recently."

"Yeah, we fired half of the team last week because they were all talk." Jungkook continued. The other reason was because Jaehyun was handing out referral letters left and right because of his shortened temper. "They were all about winning awards and having high averages, but most of them can't do simple multiplication and can't properly use Excel."

"So we will put you to the test." Jaehyun took out his laptop and opened a complex bill that was messed up. "Fix this bill in twenty minutes and we will watch you do so."

"This doesn't normally happen-" the interviewee started.

"We here at Jung Enterprises do things a lot differently." Jungkook cut her off. The landline in the boardroom rang sharply and Jaehyun picked it up.

_"Mr. Jung, someone named Johnny Suh wants to see you."_ Joohyun's voice remarked coolly. _"He is on his way up."_

_"Alright."_ Jaehyun sighed and set the phone down. "Jeon, you go talk to Suh." Jungkook made a confused noise at Jaehyun's request.

"Why am I seeing Suh?" Jungkook asked.

"Because I don't want to." Jaehyun responded, watching the interviewee stare at the bill with confusion. Jungkook sighed and got up, not one to test Jaehyun's temper. The controller opened the boardroom door and moved towards Jaehyun's office, narrowing his eyes when he saw Johnny waiting by the dark brown door.

“May I help you?” Jungkook asked loudly, getting Johnny’s attention.

“I’m here to see Jaehyun.” Johnny replied.

“And Jaehyun doesn’t want to see you.” Jungkook fired back. He gestured to his own office. “I can take your message and you can fuck off afterwards.”

“I want to talk to Jaehyun, not you, Jeon.”

“Jaehyun sent me to listen to your excuses so come inside my office, Suh.” The younger alpha’s eyes flashed golden in annoyance.

“Fine.” Johnny followed Jungkook into the controller’s office and Jungkook shut the door. “How is Jaehyun feeling?”

“Angry, sad, annoyed, all of those negative emotions.” Jungkook answered. “He is acting the same as when he was sixteen, after Madam Jung saw you and him together.”

“Is it that bad?” Johnny asked and Jungkook suppressed a bitter chuckle.

“His mother is tracking his every movement, his husband doesn’t trust him anymore, and he feels like he will be a terrible father to his twins.” Jungkook’s eyes turned golden again. “And that is because of you. Thanks for that.”

“I know I fucked up, Jeon, don’t need to constantly remind me.” Johnny looked towards the frame on Jungkook’s wall, it was of Jungkook being promoted to head of finance, in a tight embrace with Jaehyun. “Both when we were teens and recently.”

“...What is your message for Jaehyun?” Jungkook asked after a period of silence.

“I’m continuing with the plan to take Jung Enterprises down. And I will get Jung Junghwa behind bars with solid evidence.” Johnny declared. It was silent again before Jungkook started laughing, shoulders shaking.

“Getting — oh my god — Junghwa behind bars.” Jungkook managed to wheeze out. The controller stopped laughing and turned his head to Johnny, a scowl on his face. “The chances of that happening is as low as me getting married to my alpha boyfriend.”

“Jeon, let me explain. I have solid evidence.” Johnny snapped, getting the younger alpha’s attention. “Recently, she conducted a secondary gender test on Doyoung.”

“A secondary gender test?” Jungkook asked surprisingly. “Well that is not the only illegal thing she has done. Not enough evidence.”

“We have multiple witnesses and victims, like Taeil hyung and Xiao Dejun.”

“Your baby daddy and the Xiao heir.” Jungkook clarified.

“Yes, the Xiao heir and the father of my son.” Johnny fired back. “That is my message to Jaehyun. I will send him the medical files with Doyoung’s results.”

“The question is how did you get them?”

“Qian Kun is a friend of ours and his father owns Qian Hospital. Kun gave the reports to us.” Johnny answered. Jungkook’s eyes widened and Johnny saw the controller pick up a manila folder.

“This is the hospital bill we paid for Doyoung hyung’s visit.” Jungkook passed Johnny the bill. Johnny opened it to see the bill. Other than ultrasound, the secondary gender test was called a private test. “Keep it, this could be used as another source of evidence.”

“You’re helping me?”

“Jae would want me to.” Jungkook responded, setting his hand down. “I will let him know about the SGT soon. He’s not in the right state of mind to take that news.”

“Just tell Jaehyun… that I am sorry and I miss him and Doyoung so much, my heart hurts.” Johnny’s voice cracked in the middle.

“I will let him know.” Johnny got up, straightened himself and gave Jungkook a smile before leaving the office. Jungkook sighed and looked over at the frame, smiling slightly at the bright smile Jaehyun had in that photo. The controller belatedly realized about the interview and he rushed back to the boardroom where Jungkook saw Jaehyun crying softly in his hands. The interviewee wasn’t there.

“Jae, what happened?” Jungkook asked, panicking right away.

“Am I- am I turning into my mother, Jeon?” Jaehyun asked, looking up at his friend.

“No, of course not!” Jungkook quickly protested. Jungkook kneeled in front of Jaehyun, the CFO having tears running down his cheeks.

“I’ve been firing people left and right, I rejected many hopeful interviewees, I snapped at Jihoon hyung because he was talking shit about Johnny hyung, and Doyoung hyung doesn’t trust me anymore.” Jaehyun told Jungkook. “He will never love me either.”

“Don’t say that, Jaehyun. Doyoung hyung is a bit overwhelmed by what happened a few weeks ago, his heart got broken.”

“Because of me, Jeon-” Jaehyun started and Jungkook shushed him.

“Is Doyoung hyung being rude with you? Hostile?” When Jaehyun shook his head, Jungkook sighed. “If you are that worried, just talk to him about what happened. Communication is key, Jung.”

“It is key.” Jaehyun looked over at his watch and realized it was nearing 5pm.

“Do you want me to tell you the message Suh sent?” Jungkook asked, treading lightly into the sensitive subject. Jaehyun felt irritation hearing Johnny’s name.

“Sure.” After seeing Jaehyun break down like that, Jungkook didn’t want to tell him about the SGT right away.

“He misses you and Doyoung hyung. He also hopes to hear from you soon.”

“Eomoni removed his and Taeil hyung’s RSVPs to the baby shower.” Jaehyun said. “I won’t be seeing him anytime soon with eomoni hovering over me and Doyoung hyung like a helicopter.”

“Right.” Jaehyun wiped away his tears and got up.

“Speaking of eomoni, she is probably going to burst in here so we can go home together.” Jaehyun said and on cue, the boardroom doors opened to see Junghwa with Kunhang, the beta having all of Jaehyun’s stuff.

“How did the interviews go?” Junghwa asked as if she was talking to two children.

“All of them sucked.” Jungkook answered coolly. Junghwa sent a glare to the controller and curled a finger towards Jaehyun.

“Time to go home, son.” Junghwa said to Jaehyun.

“Alright.” Jaehyun gave a pat to Jungkook’s shoulder and he left with Junghwa and Kunhang. When the boardroom doors closed, Jungkook opened his phone and saw a text message from an unknown number.

**_Unknown_ ** _: it’s johnny_

 **_Unknown_ ** _: here is a photo of the medical records *sent photo*_

“Expecting male alphas.” Jungkook repeated under his breath. “Perfect for our COO.”

*at the mansion*

Doyoung was picking the oranges again from the large tree when he saw a familiar car enter through the gold plated gates. The omega dropped an orange in the basket and rolled his eyes, not eager to see his mother-in-law watching his husband like a child.

“I hate oranges.” Doyoung mumbled and moved towards the west wing doors.

“Young Master Jung-Kim.” Jihoon called from the side. Doyoung sighed and walked (more like waddled) to the main butler. “Madam Jung has a new request for you.”

“Is it to kiss her feet when she comes back home?” Doyoung retorted in response.

“Don’t give her more ideas, Doyoung-ah.” Jihoon suppressed a laugh. “Follow me and you will see.” Confused, Doyoung followed Jihoon to the front entrance, where the two waited for Jaehyun and Junghwa’s car to arrive. Jihoon opened the double doors of the front entrance and gestured to Doyoung to exit with the butler.

“Welcome back, Madam Jung and Young Master Jung.” Jihoon said to Junghwa and Jaehyun when the two alphas exited the car. Doyoung bowed as well and Junghwa shook her head.

“Thank you for the warm welcome, Doyoung-ah.” Junghwa responded. “Come on, give your husband a kiss hello.” Doyoung and Jaehyun made surprised noises in response and Junghwa rolled her eyes. “Did you not hear me, boys?”

“Yeah, we did.” Jaehyun retorted but he clamped his mouth shut when Junghwa sent a glare towards her son.

“Give your husband a proper greeting.” Junghwa repeated through clenched teeth. Jihoon looked away and Kunhang moved quickly away. Doyoung grabbed Jaehyun’s shoulders and left a quick kiss on the alpha’s cheek.

“Welcome back, Jaehyun.” Doyoung remarked quickly.

“Don’t kiss Jaehyun like he is your mother-” Junghwa started.

“Fuck this.” Doyoung hissed under his breath and pulled Jaehyun into a kiss, surprising the alpha.

“That’s more like it.” Junghwa chirped and Doyoung pulled away from the kiss, looking rather regretful.

“I-” Jaehyun started.

“Alright, time for you to prepare dinner, Doyoung!” Junghwa moved into the house with her purse swinging in her arm, Jihoon following her. Doyoung took a few steps back and picked up the orange basket.

“Go ahead upstairs.” Doyoung mumbled and Jaehyun complied, moving away quickly. Doyoung’s heart rate quickened as he moved towards the kitchen, getting the orange basket taken from him by a maid.

_‘It was just for show, it was just for show.’_ Doyoung repeated in his head as he rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt and washed his hands. _‘But why is my stupid heart beating faster than a drum on steroids?’_

Dinner time was rather awkward (it's always been awkward but it felt even more prominent) as the kiss created more tension between the two husbands. Junghwa watched the two carefully, noting a few things.

"I have a call with Jeon right now so I am going to go." Jaehyun mumbled after eating a few bites.

"Okay." Junghwa responded shortly and Jaehyun left the dining table without looking back. Doyoung watched Jaehyun leave with worry in the omega's eyes.

"I'm done eating as well." Doyoung said, setting down his fork and leaving towards the west wing staircase.

“Come back down afterwards to clean the kitchen!” Junghwa called after the omega. She looked towards Jaesook, who continued to eat like his sons didn’t just leave without eating.

_‘Men.’_ Junghwa hissed in her brain before sipping her wine.

Upstairs, Doyoung went towards his bedroom and opened the double doors to see Jaehyun sitting on the windowsill, holding the moon plushie Kunhang gave for the twins. Tear tracks were drying on the alpha’s cheeks as he stared mindlessly out of the window. Doyoung felt his heart hurt.

“Jae.” Doyoung called softly. Jaehyun didn’t answer, still in a weird haze. The omega went towards Jaehyun and cupped the alpha’s cheeks, getting Jaehyun’s attention. “Tell hyung what’s wrong.”

“Hyung.” Jaehyun started, sounding so broken. “Why am I such a fuck up?”

“You are not a fuck up, why are you saying this?” Doyoung threw Jaehyun’s question out of the window.

“I’m too emotional, I am a terrible husband, son, and a father.” Jaehyun responded. “I will be a terrible CEO, I’m already a horrible CFO, and-”

“Do not say that about yourself, Jaehyun.” Doyoung cut Jaehyun off. “First of all, your parents are not very good people, so it doesn’t matter whether you are a fantastic child or a horrible child, they will berate you either way.” Jaehyun prevented a snort after Doyoung said that.

“That was very uplifting, hyung.” Jaehyun felt a smile sneak on his face and Doyoung smiled at that.

“And you are not a terrible husband. If you are a terrible husband, then I am terrible as well. As for being a bad father, the twins aren’t born yet so we can’t assume that right away.” Doyoung swiped a thumb to wipe Jaehyun’s tears away. “I know you will be a good father, don’t put yourself down like that.”

“Thank you hyung, I really needed that.” Jaehyun lifted up a hand to cup Doyoung’s face. The double doors opened to show Jihoon peer in. Jaehyun removed his hand quickly and wiped off his tears, Doyoung’s hands leaving the alpha’s face.

“Young Master Jung-Kim, you need to clean the kitchen.” Jihoon said to Doyoung.

“I will be down in five.” Doyoung responded and Jihoon nodded. Jaehyun looked down at the moon plushie in his lap.

“I was worrying over nothing then.” Jaehyun sighed.

“Of course, Jae.” Doyoung added, taking a step back so Jaehyun can be on his feet. “Let’s put the plushie back and do the dishes together.” Lacing his fingers with Doyoung, Jaehyun went to the nursery and set down the moon plushie, plagued with his scent.

“Thank you again, hyung.” Jaehyun mumbled when they were doing the dishes. “I wish I can be your support as well.”

“You already are, Jae, just in a different sense.” Doyoung responded. That night, Jaehyun and Doyoung talked, the alpha letting out all of his insecurities and worries. Doyoung listened carefully, lying on his side while cupping his bump.

“I just wanted a normal life, with a man that I love and with children I want to cherish.” Jaehyun continued, the clock reading _1:27am_. “Of course, as I am a Jung, that will never happen.”

“No one ever has a normal life.” Doyoung quipped. “You are the heir of a corrupt marketing company, I am an omega that was sold for one billion won.”

“We both have rather screwed up lives.” Jaehyun concluded with a sigh.

“You have no idea, Jae.”

“We should really sleep, hyung, I have work tomorrow.” Jaehyun moved to close the lamp and Doyoung grasped Jaehyun’s arm to stop the alpha from doing so, the omega feeling a light push against his stomach.

“Jae, I felt something.” Doyoung said in awe. Doyoung placed a hand on his stomach, trying to feel for it again. After a few silent beats, another light push was felt against Doyoung’s palm. “The twins are kicking. For the first time.

“They’re what?” Jaehyun asked, not believing it.

“Put your hand here.” Doyoung took Jaehyun’s hand and placed it over his stomach. “Do you feel it, Jae?”

“Not yet.” Jaehyun waited for a few seconds before feeling a few more pushes.

“Do you feel it now?” Jaehyun looked up to see Doyoung smiling softly at him, tears brimming his eyes. After a few weeks of darkness, the twins kicking was the light they needed.

“They’re kicking.” Jaehyun mumbled in awe. “Is it alright if I talk to them?”

“Okay.” Doyoung placed a hand over Jaehyun’s when the alpha started to speak to the bump. 

“Hi babies, it’s your papa.” Jaehyun started gently.

“This feels a little weird.” Doyoung quipped, looking down with endearment.

“Your appa and I have been through a lot and I know you two will be facing the same challenges.” Jaehyun continued. Doyoung felt his heart quicken when Jaehyun mumbled the last words. “But there is a difference. I will be a strong papa for you two and a strong husband for your appa, don’t worry about a thing.”

“Jae.” Doyoung mumbled, struck by a realization.

“Was that okay?” Jaehyun asked, taking in Doyoung’s state.

“N-no, that was fine.” Doyoung moved quickly to turn off the lamps. “You should sleep now.” Confused, Jaehyun saw Doyoung squeeze his eyes closed.

“Hyung?” Jaehyun waited for Doyoung to respond but the omega didn’t. “Good night.”

Doyoung opened one eye to see if Jaehyun was asleep, overwhelmed by the realization he just had. Deeming the alpha asleep as he was snoring softly, Doyoung slipped out of the bed and went towards the windowsill, overlooking the west side of the Jung mansion.

“I’m in love with Jung Jaehyun.” Doyoung breathed out in realization.

Fuck, Doyoung was so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Well… hahahahahaha…
> 
> So yeah, that just happened. Now they will both pine after each other after promising to stay good friends for their twins. I won’t make the pining last long because they have to be mated by the paternity shoot.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	20. In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone and welcome to chapter eighteen, one of the longest chapters in this fic! Since both Doyoung and Jaehyun are in love with each other, this is going to be an interesting path from here.
> 
> Warning that there is a smut scene in this chapter and Jaehyun claims Doyoung as his mate as well! This may be the softest smut I've ever written oh wow.
> 
> Doyoung: twenty six weeks along (month 7)
> 
> Have a great time reading this chapter!

It’s the week of the baby shower and and Doyoung was going through a huge dilemma. He was in love with Jung Jaehyun. Yes, he was in love with his husband. Doyoung didn’t know how to take it, only recently having his heart crushed by Johnny, and he was surprised by how quickly Jaehyun took up his heart.

Since he started exchanging greetings and goodbyes with Jaehyun at the front doors, Doyoung would always resemble a tomato as he was forced to give Jaehyun a kiss goodbye and hello. He would flush every time Jaehyun would touch his bump to feel the twins kicking, he would squeak every time Jaehyun would tell him how much he appreciated Doyoung being there for him and he would refuse to look at Jaehyun when Junghwa would blab away about the future events, emphasising on the mating marks.

“Young Master Jung-Kim, you look pretty out of it.” Jihoon quipped when he passed by Doyoung dropping the third set of tongs on the floor, the omega’s stomach being used as a punching bag for his twins.

“Sorry.” Doyoung mumbled in response, feeling the twins kicking more harshly. “That was the third set of tongs I dropped.” Jihoon picked it up as Doyoung couldn’t bend down due to his bump.

“Here you go, son.” Jihoon passed Doyoung the tongs, who placed it in the sink to be washed. “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” The panic in Doyoung’s eyes almost made Jihoon laugh.

“Nothing’s wrong!” Doyoung squeaked in response. “Uhh don’t you need to water the cats?”

“Water… the cats?” Jihoon repeated slowly.

“Yep!” Doyoung turned the butler towards the doors. “Also I need some space to cook the salmon!”

“You’re cooking noodles.” Jihoon clarified as he was pushed out of the kitchens gently.

“Thanks hyung, you’re amazing!” Doyoung slammed the door of the kitchen and took a deep breath.

_‘That was completely normal.’_ Doyoung thought before moving towards the sink to wash the tongs.

_‘That was definitely not normal.’_ Jihoon’s thoughts mumbled as he went towards the east wing, ushering the cleaning staff to move faster. _‘I will get to the bottom of this.’_

When the clock struck six in the kitchen, Doyoung let the cook ajumma take over as he moved towards the front entrance to greet Junghwa and Jaehyun.

“Just watered the cats.” Jihoon mumbled to Doyoung when he arrived at the front doors.

“Thanks hyung.” Doyoung replied, turning red. Jihoon was confused by Doyoung’s recent behaviour. He thought the mood swing phase already passed.

“About Jae-” Jihoon was cut off when another butler signaled him to open the double doors. Jihoon and Doyoung stepped outside and watched that familiar black car drive towards him.

“Welcome back Madam Jung and Young Master Jung.” Jihoon greeted the two.

“Welcome back eomma.” Doyoung greeted Junghwa before moving towards Jaehyun and giving him a kiss hello. Used to the kiss, Jaehyun reciprocated, making the kiss longer than usual. When Jaehyun pulled away, Doyoung blushed heavily and pressed his red face on Jaehyun's shoulder.

“Aww that's cute.” Junghwa cooed, smug about the results. Jihoon raised an eyebrow at the scene. “Now go head back and make dinner for us, Doyoung.”

“Alright eomma.” Doyoung mumbled, internally grateful that he could go away from the scene, and went back into the kitchen. Jaehyun watched Doyoung leave with a confused expression.

“What are you standing there for, Jaehyun, go inside and wash up.” Junghwa snapped and shoved Jaehyun forward lightly into the mansion.

Moments like these repeated daily, from awkward encounters in the morning to quick kisses in the evening. Doyoung wasn’t sure why he was acting like this but he would rather burn down the orange tree over meeting eyes with Jaehyun. The omega voiced his concerns to Taeyong, who he forgave a long time ago.

_“I’m blushing everytime he looks into my direction, the kisses we share for eomma’s satisfaction feel much more than it is intended to be, and my heart decides to triple it’s original heart rate.”_ Doyoung rambled through a voice call with the older. Taeyong was silent before he started laughing. _“Hyung!”_

_“Doie, you’re in love with Jaehyun. That’s basically it.”_ Taeyong responded. _“Why won’t you tell him?”_

_“Well because of what happened with Johnny hyung.”_ Doyoung mumbled in response, feeling the wounds on his heart opening again. _“I’m not ready to move on from that.”_

_“I understand that, Dons, but you will be with Jaehyun forever and doesn’t that witch want you two mated by next week?”_

_“I know…”_ Doyoung’s voice drifted off. _“Not sure how that’s going to work with a camera detecting our moves.”_ The pregnant omega glared at the security camera blinking by the double doors. _“And my twins are kicking me like they are Bruce Lee.”_

_“Nice song reference, tokki.”_ Doyoung sighed heavily when he realized that Taeyong wasn’t understanding his concerns.

_“Hyung, what if Jaehyun leaves me? I know he has feelings for me but what if I reciprocate and he falls out of love?”_

_“Silly rabbit, that will never happen. The way he acts when we would talk about you during our meetings is comedy gold.”_

_“You suck.”_

_“Love you too, Doyo.”_ Doyoung felt a smile creep on his face. _“By the way, I’m going to drop by the mansion tomorrow to deliver some baby stuff.”_

_“Are they spare supplies Taeil hyung picked for Minhyung?”_ Doyoung asked bitterly before he stopped himself.

_“No they are not, Doyoung, don’t say that.”_ Taeyong chastised. _“I understand why you are mad at Taeil hyung but he was blackmailed by your mother-in-law.”_

_“One of many people, Taeyong hyung.”_

_“I understand but they are trying really hard to apologize to you and Jaehyun but you blocked Johnny and Jaehyun has been ignoring our messages.”_

_“Right. You can come over with the baby stuff.”_

_“I bought so many outfits for the twins! They’re mostly neutral colours because I know you hate the standard blue and pink.”_

_“You know me too well, hyung.”_ Doyoung shared goodbyes with Taeyong before staring out the window, cupping his stomach to feel the twins kick away.

“Appa is here, babies, don’t need to constantly remind me you two are here.” Doyoung mumbled, rubbing the bump through Jaehyun’s hoodie. The omega had resorted to wear Jaehyun’s sweaters, hoodies, and dress shirts as the orange scent comforted him and the twins all too well. Jaehyun was in a meeting with his parents so Doyoung was alone in his bedroom.

_‘I have to tell him before we seal our mating bonds, so I can feel loved when we do so.’_ Doyoung thought to himself before getting off the windowsill carefully to go towards the bookcase Jaehyun asked to install into their bedroom. The mansion library was a place Doyoung liked to go to but within all of the chores, he never had time.

His fingers ghosted across the novels he liked to read, stopping at the one Johnny would always read to him when they were together. Doyoung felt tears prickle in his eyes, recalling those memories. Was he truly over Johnny? Was he searching desperately for a person to fill that hole Johnny left, pinpointing on Jaehyun? Doyoung pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and picked a new novel Jaehyun recommended.

“A classic romance novel.” Doyoung mumbled, flicking the book open. The twins decided to remind Doyoung of their presence, kicking against their appa’s stomach. “I’m here, babies.” With a hand cupping his stomach, Doyoung slipped under the covers and reached for his glasses, wearing them to read the novel.

When he was deep into the third chapter, the double doors opened quietly and Jaehyun stepped in, looking visibly tired. The alpha stopped when he saw Doyoung immersed in the novel, reading the title quickly from his view.

_‘The book I recommended.’_ Jaehyun thought to himself before moving towards the closet. The alpha changed quickly into his pajamas and slipped into the bathroom, brushing his teeth and wearing the cheap headband he bought at a local convenience store when he was in high school.

Jaehyun walked back towards the bed, Doyoung still immersed in the novel, and took out his laptop to do some extra bill sorting.

“Jae, you’re back.” Doyoung mumbled when Jaehyun got under the covers, opening his laptop to stare down the excel spreadsheets.

“Enjoying the novel, hyung?” Jaehyun asked.

“Meeting the love of their life at a coffee shop at 7am while running late for a lecture.” Doyoung responded, recalling some of the memories from university. “Classic first meeting.”

“I am a romantic so I found myself immersed into this book rather quickly.” Jaehyun closed his laptop and leaned to see the words Doyoung stopped on. “I cried reading most of it.”

“Does it have a happy ending?”

“It does.” Jaehyun set his laptop on the ground and locked eyes with Doyoung, the omega turning red during the intense eye contact. “But the pain it took to get to that happy ending...”

“Was the happy ending worth it? After the painful path?”

“Definitely.” Jaehyun smiled softly at Doyoung and the omega’s heart rate decided to quadruple.

“You should sleep, Jae, you have work tomorrow.” Doyoung mumbled, looking away, bright red. “Taeyong hyung is also coming over tomorrow with gifts for the twins.”

“Oh that’s nice of him.” Jaehyun responded. Doyoung turned off the lamps and settled down on his side. Jaehyun followed, the two facing each other.

“Your babies have been kicking me nonstop. You can soothe them while I try to sleep.” Doyoung decided to slip his eyes shut as Jaehyun cupped the bump, the twins kicking in response.

“Don’t bother your appa too much, babies, he deserves some rest too. Papa promises that you will have time to kick him tomorrow.” Doyoung opened his eyes and made a noise of complaint, pushing Jaehyun away lightly.

“I hate you, Jae.” Jaehyun laughed at that quietly and Doyoung closed his eyes again, feeling content.

“You have no idea how much I adore you, Jung-Kim Doyoung.” Doyoung heard Jaehyun mumble before succumbing into dreamland.

That statement distracted Doyoung the next morning which made him miss his goodbye kiss with Jaehyun while trying to make lunches for him and Junghwa.

“Fuck.” Doyoung hissed when he caught up to Jihoon closing the double doors.

“Madam Jung has a business lunch today and Young Master Jung will have takeout with Jeon.” Jihoon told the pregnant omega, who glared at him in return.

“So eomma woke me up early just to make the lunches they won’t eat?” Doyoung asked in frustration, shoving the lunches in Jihoon’s hands and walking up the stairs. “Taeyong hyung is going to be here in an hour!”

“I thought mood swings was a first trimester thing.” Jihoon mumbled to himself before moving towards the kitchens. Doyoung entered the bedroom and sat down on the bed, putting his face in his hands.

_‘You have no idea how much I adore you, Jung-Kim Doyoung.’_ It played in Doyoung’s head like a broken record. Doyoung knew Jaehyun had feelings for him first but since Doyoung reciprocated them, he wasn’t sure how to handle it.

The double doors opening after half an hour got Doyoung back into reality, the pregnant omega looking up to see Jihoon enter with a smiley Taeyong, who was dressed nicely with multiple bags of things.

“Dons!” Taeyong chirped and Doyoung smiled, waving a hand over.

“I will get the cook ajumma over to make lunch.” Jihoon remarked to the two omegas before leaving. Taeyong settled on the bed, dumping the bags on the floor, and immediately placed his hand on Doyoung’s stomach to feel the kicks.

“Wow they are very active.” Taeyong remarked, removing his hand.

_‘As expected from male alphas.’_

“Oh right, here are some gifts for the twins.” Taeyong decided to change the subject, lifting up the bags.

“You could have given them at the baby shower-” Doyoung started.

“Not sure whether your mother-in-law will burn them down if she doesn’t like the gifts.” Taeyong responded, passing Doyoung a few. The older omega watched his best friend open the bags and smile softly at the outfits picked.

“As expected, my best friend knows exactly what clothing I would like on the twins.” Doyoung quipped, looking down at a pale yellow onesie. “I really hope Jaehyun would like these.”

“Of course he will, my taste fits everyone’s requirements.” Taeyong replied confidently and Doyoung prevented a snort.

“Yes, oh great Lee Taeyong.” Doyoung got a weak smack on the shoulder and the two omegas laughed.

“Anyway, are you planning on telling Jaehyun soon?” The topic change got Doyoung’s smile disappearing quickly. “Come on, Dons, you can’t squeak and run away for the rest of your life.”

“I plan on doing that.” Doyoung responded, turning bright red. “But it’s been distracting me a lot. I didn’t even give Jaehyun and eomma their lunches today.”

“You make Jaehyun lunch?”

“Mostly, because eomma thinks it’s good for me to ‘practice’ for when the twins start school.” Taeyong shook his head at that, not surprised at the weird requests Junghwa would demand.

“You have plenty of time and don’t they have cooks?”

“One but she doesn’t come over often anymore. She came today just to make lunch for us. I basically man the kitchen except for when we have guests over. I become a spectacle with my bump.” Doyoung answered. The twins kicked when Doyoung placed a hand there, assuring their appa that they were there.

“Damn.” It was quiet before Taeyong spoke up again. “Doie, Jaehyun loves you and you love Jung Jaehyun. I assure you that Jaehyun will reciprocate if you confess.” Doyoung took that in, realizing that he was panicking over nothing. “You can do it right now.”

“How? I can’t even leave the mansion.” An idea popped in Taeyong’s brain.

“Excuse it as giving Jaehyun his lunch.” Taeyong suggested and Doyoung nodded, liking that idea.

“I’m going to tell Jaehyun. Come on, hyung, I know where I left the lunches.”

“Here is your lunch, boys.” Jihoon said as he entered through the double doors.

“Jihoon hyung, do you know where you put Jaehyun’s lunch?” Doyoung asked, confusing the butler.

“It’s in the kitchen, why-”

“Thank you, hyung!” Jihoon watched the two omegas go down the west wing staircase before looking towards the smallest bag.

“He finally got his shit together.” Jihoon mumbled before moving to close the doors while balancing the food.

*at Jung Enterprises*

Jaehyun was working on bills on his desktop when the door of his office burst open to show Junghwa.

“Jaehyun, we need to talk about the baby shower.” Junghwa announced to her son and Jaehyun looked up.

“Yes, eomoni?” Jaehyun asked with a bored tone as Junghwa sat on the chair across from Jaehyun.

“The baby shower is this weekend and I want you to choose from these three outfits, for your husband to wear.” Junghwa tossed some photos down towards Jaehyun and the alpha picked them up to see three feminine looking clothing, all dresses. “He can wear some pants if he feels odd wearing these, which shouldn’t be the case as he is an omega.”

“Um…” Jaehyun started and tried to imagine Doyoung in them. Jaehyun managed to see Doyoung relaxing in the [ oversized white sweater dress ](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/787567053564209426/), munching away on snacks and holding his stomach protectively. He would look so beautiful in white. “The white one looks ok.” Junghwa took the white sweater dress photo and analysed it.

“Ok then, that makes the most sense.” Junghwa was acting a bit too kind today as she would normally judge every single decision Jaehyun makes. “It’s the least exposing but it works.”

“Why won’t you ask Doyoung hyung for his opinion?” Jaehyun asked lightly.

“His opinions about clothing confuses me so I resorted to you.” Junghwa responded, confusing her son more.

“Alright then.” Junghwa collected the photos and got up, moving towards the doorway.

“Don’t forget to mate your husband by the paternity shoot.” Junghwa repeated before leaving. Jaehyun sighed heavily and leaned back, eyes going to the frame of Doyoung in Jeju. After a few silent minutes, Jaehyun’s landline rang and the alpha picked it up.

_“CFO speaking.”_ Jaehyun said in a monotone voice.

_“Mr. Jung, a food delivery is coming to your office.”_ Joohyun stated.

_“But I didn't order anything.”_ Jaehyun felt deja vu when he responded to Joohyun’s statement.

_“That is what I was told.”_ Joohyun responded with a lith in her voice.

_“Alright Joohyun noona, thanks for telling me.”_ Jaehyun put the landline down and stood up to go towards the front door of his office. He stepped back when the door opened to reveal Kunhang.

“Hi hyung, you have a food delivery.” Kunhang announced and he moved out of the way to show Doyoung standing there with his arms wrapped around a bag of food, Taeyong behind him with a smile on his face.

“Delivery for Jung Jaehyun.” Doyoung stated, cringing afterwards. A soft smile appeared on Jaehyun’s face when he saw his husband.

“Hyung, you’re here.” Jaehyun said, not fighting the smile on his face.

“You forgot your lunch so I came to give it to you.” Doyoung looked back to see Kunhang and Taeyong giving the husbands expecting looks. “You two can go now.”

“We will leave you lovebirds be.” Taeyong quipped and Doyoung narrowed his eyes at his best friend. Kunhang closed the door of the office and Jaehyun brought Doyoung over to his desk.

“Jae, I need to tell you something.” Doyoung started, placing the lunch bag on the desk.

“What is it hyung?” Jaehyun asked and the two locked eyes. Doyoung felt all of the words he wanted to say on his lips but he couldn’t bring himself to say them. Instead, he leaned forward and closed the gap between them, cupping the alpha’s cheeks. Jaehyun’s eyes were as wide as saucers when Doyoung pulled back.

“I- um…” Doyoung started but Jaehyun brought Doyoung into another kiss, cutting off the omega. Pulling away, Jaehyun saw Doyoung’s face turn beet red and he couldn’t help but to smile. “I love you, Jaehyun.”

“You love me?” Jaehyun asked, feeling slightly giddy.

“Yeah, I do.” Doyoung answered. “It’s rather embarrassing how fast I fell for you after what happened with Johnny hyung. But here I am, in your arms and as red as a firetruck.”

“It’s not embarrassing, hyung.” Jaehyun lifted up Doyoung’s chin to lock eyes with his pregnant husband. “I understand how confused you might be after this entire thing.”

“I am beyond confused, Jae, how I was crying over him in the darkest of nights two weeks ago, thinking that there is no light at the end of this tunnel. Now, I can see it.” Doyoung continued, giving Jaehyun a soft smile. “I can see that light and you are there with the twins, your smile inviting.”

“You’re my light, Jung Jaehyun, in this dark life and I hope I can be your light as well.” Doyoung was pulled into a breathless kiss after that, wrapping his arms around Jaehyun’s neck. The happiness coursing in Doyoung’s veins hasn’t been there since… he doesn’t even remember feeling this happy since high school.

“Jung-Kim Doyoung.” Jaehyun breathed out, strong arms around Doyoung’s slim waist. “You have no idea how much you mean to me. Not only are you my husband and the father of my children, you are my only source of happiness in this bleak world right now.”

“Jae…” Doyoung pulled Jaehyun back into a gentle kiss and let Jaehyun take the lead. There were no fireworks or dramatic music, it was just two husbands in a gentle liplock in an office on a Thursday morning, Jaehyun’s lunch cold on the desk. Doyoung didn’t realize he was tearing up when Jaehyun wiped them away.

“Hyung.” Jaehyun pressed their foreheads together. “I promise to continue being your light.”

“Promise.” Doyoung felt the twins kick against his stomach, the omega assuming that they were glad that their dads confessed to each other.

“Guess who reminded us of them?” Jaehyun asked and moved one hand to cup the bump. “Papa is here babies, can’t wait to find out whether you two will be boys, girls, or both.” Jaehyun’s statement made the omega realize that the baby shower was nearing.

“Shit, the baby shower is this weekend.” Doyoung mumbled in realization.

“Eomoni visited earlier and asked me on what you should wear at the baby shower.” Doyoung made a noise of confusion and Jaehyun found it adorable.

“Why did she ask you? And not me, the person who is going to wear it?”

“Don’t worry about that and I chose the least exposing one. It’s a white sweater dress. I imagined you in it, eating some snacks while cuddling up against me and holding your bump.” Jaehyun ran a hand over the bump and Doyoung felt his cheeks heat up red. “I decided on that one and eomoni agreed, which is extremely rare.”

“If you chose that dress, then I guess it would look alright on me.” Jaehyun kissed the older’s forehead gently. Doyoung stayed in Jaehyun’s embrace before Jaehyun’s office door opened to show Taeyong and Kunhang.

“Did you two eat your lunch?” Taeyong asked with a gentle smile and Doyoung’s eyes widened.

“Right, you got your lunch, my job here is done.” Doyoung said quickly when he looked at the clock to see it nearing 12pm.

“Yeah, Madam Jung is stopping by at one to see what you are up to.” Kunhang added. Doyoung gave Jaehyun a kiss goodbye and went with Taeyong out of the finance office. Kunhang looked back at Jaehyun, who was smiling goofily.

“Doyoung hyung loves me back, Kunhang.” Jaehyun chirped to Kunhang.

“Good for you, hyung.” Kunhang responded. “I will tell Jungkook hyung that you have lunch.”

“That would be great.” Jaehyun nodded and Kunhang closed the door behind him. Jaehyun had a dumb smile on his face for the rest of the day.

“How did he take it, Doie?” Taeyong asked when he drove Doyoung back to the mansion.

“Way better than I thought.” Doyoung answered, feeling much lighter. “I finally feel loved again.”

When Jaehyun came back with Junghwa that evening, the kiss Doyoung shared with the alpha was not for show, it was a genuine hello from two people who loved each other. It was no surprise that Junghwa and Jaesook were speechless when Jaehyun and Doyoung were acting domestic at the dinner table, the alpha constantly stealing kisses from his omega while eating kimchi fried rice.

_‘This was unexpected.’_ Junghwa thought as she left the husbands at the dining table, going towards her home office. _‘But I think I won permanently.’_

“Jae.” Doyoung mumbled while he was being kissed by the kitchen sink after washing the dishes. “We really surprised your parents at dinner tonight.”

“They didn’t expect us to actually fall in love, due to our history as strangers, fiancés, and husbands.” Jaehyun responded with his arms around Doyoung’s waist. “We changed the game a bit.”

“We did.” Doyoung curled his hands on Jaehyun’s shoulders. “What will be our plan now?”

“I’m going to try to be promoted to CEO, finally become the owner of Jung Enterprises, and I will shut it down and end this corrupt legacy. It will take a while without solid evidence but I want to have a life with you and our babies without this burdening me.” Jaehyun explained.

“But the others-”

“I can do it myself, if I can contact Dejun if he is still up to it.” Jaehyun captured the older’s lips into another kiss. “Right now, I want to focus on my husband and my babies.”

“Sounds good to me.” Doyoung’s arms naturally went back to Jaehyun’s neck as he was kissed again.

That night, the two kissed until their jaws were sore and their lips were swollen, the moonlight filtering in on the pair as they engaged in a passionate embrace. Doyoung pulled away and locked eyes with Jaehyun, cupping the alpha’s cheek to take in the fact that he was in love with his husband, after swearing to leave him not even a year ago.

“Fuck, I love you.” Doyoung mumbled.

“I love you too, hyung.” The two went into a spooning position when they fell asleep, Jaehyun’s lips pressed against Doyoung’s scent gland, the comforting scent of the alpha lulling the omega to sleep.

*baby shower day*

Pink and blue. Those were the two colours used for the baby shower Junghwa prepared for the twins. Multiple photographers were setting up cameras by the garden, where it was going to take place. Junghwa was observing the decorations, dressing in a [ pink suit ](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/498210777512645140/) to celebrate the occasion. She was excited that in the first try, she was going to have twin alpha boys as grandchildren.

“Guests will gather there, just lead them to the back.” Junghwa snapped at a few butlers. She approached Jihoon, who was asking the special cooks to organize the sweets by colour. “Can you check on the boys and see if they are ready?”

“Wow, a proper request?” Jihoon asked and Junghwa narrowed her eyes. “I have noticed you’ve been pretty ecstatic recently. Was it because of the illegal secondary gender test you ran?”

“Yes, Jihoon, a tradition you told me about before Jaehyun was born. I wanted to make sure that my heirs are alphas, that is it.” Junghwa smacked her planner binder on Jihoon’s chest.

“If you knew basic biology, Jaehyun is a true alpha, produced by two alphas themselves. There is no way he will have a beta or an omega child.”

“Do I care about biology, Jihoon? As long as I have two healthy alpha grandsons, there is nothing else that matters.” Junghwa hissed and she left towards the kitchen. “Get the boys!”

Upstairs in the bedroom, Doyoung was staring down the white sweater dress, the collar sliding down his rather broad shoulders and the sleeves so long that his fingers were barely poking out. It hid his baby bump rather well but the other aspects bothered the omega.

“What size is this, really?” Doyoung hissed, trying to move the collar back up without avail. He gave up at the end, the collar sliding down to reveal his prominent collarbones. The omega huffed and crossed his arms, feeling uncomfortable.

“Hyung, are you ready?” Jaehyun asked, peering from the double doors. The omega’s eyes narrowed and used a sweater paw to gesture to the huge material, paired with loose black slacks.

“Did you see this sweater, Jung Jaehyun? It’s so huge, it goes to my thighs, the collar shows way more than I thought, and I can smack anyone with my sleeve.” In the middle of Doyoung’s rambling, Jaehyun stopped him by capturing the omega’s lips in a gentle kiss.

“You look beautiful, hyung.” Jaehyun said after pulling away from the kiss.

“Of course you will think that, you’re my husband.” Doyoung mumbled.

“I’m not lying.” Jaehyun left more kisses on Doyoung’s lips, the omega putting his hands on Jaehyun’s shoulders after a bit. “It conceals the bump well, the sweater paws make you look adorable and you are glowing in it, hyung.”

“Were you always this much of a smooth talker?” The dimples on Jaehyun’s face made Doyoung’s heart skip a few beats.

“Maybe.” Jaehyun held the omega’s waist as he kissed Doyoung for the nth time, the alpha never tired of kissing his husband breathless. Pulling away, Jaehyun took in Doyoung’s appearance, the omega red and flustered after the kissing session. The alpha realized what was missing and he smiled a bit.

“I think there is something missing.” Jaehyun moved away to find a black velvet box, the omega looking towards him in confusion. “I think this would compliment you well.” Jaehyun took out a [ white-gold love necklace ](https://ca.cartier.com/en-ca/collections/jewelry/collections/love/necklaces/b7212500-love-necklace.html) and went behind Doyoung to place it carefully over the older’s neck.

“Jae…” Doyoung started, hand going up to play with the two rings on the necklace. “It looks beautiful.”

“That’s because it’s on you, hyung.” Doyoung turned around to kiss Jaehyun, sweater paws cupping Jaehyun’s cheeks.

“This honestly feels too much.” Doyoung remarked after a few kisses. “I don’t know how to feel. You are cherishing me unlike before, making me feel loved every second… the sheer difference from when we were engaged to now feels a lot.”

“I understand that and I can give you more time if you want.” Jaehyun cupped his husband’s cheeks, getting Doyoung’s eyes locked with his. “I waited for months, doesn’t hurt to wait more.”

“I just need to get used to it, don’t worry.” Doyoung assured the alpha. “It feels… like I am in a drama. Like the strangers to lovers trope.” Jaehyun chuckled at that and the two kissed until the double doors opened to show Jihoon standing there.

“Young Master Jung.” Jihoon called, making Jaehyun pull away from the kiss.

“We will be down in five!” Jaehyun said, ears turning red. Jihoon nodded and left, feeling content that the two boys he considered his sons were finally happy together.

“Right, the baby shower.” Doyoung murmured, both excited and annoyed for the event. Excited because he will find out the genders of the twins, annoyed about every other aspect.

“Hyung, don’t worry about this.” Jaehyun told Doyoung, leaving a gentle peck on the omega’s forehead. “You only need to look at me and the balloons which will shower us with pink or blue confetti.”

“That’s the only thing I’m looking forward to.” The husbands left the room afterwards and went down the west wing staircase to see the guests gather by the stairs. Junghwa was in the front and the alpha woman’s eyes widened seeing the necklace Doyoung was wearing.

_‘Success.’_ Junghwa thought and she prevented a victorious smirk.

“Welcome everyone to our baby shower, it’s been a long time coming as my beautiful husband is going to give birth to our twins in three short months.” Jaehyun started, as it was a Jung tradition for the host to make a speech in the beginning of any type of event. His arm was protectively around Doyoung’s waist, the omega standing a stair above him. “We are excited to announce that we will be revealing the genders of the twins, both to you and to us.”

“Thank you for joining us today and let’s start off by the pool.” Junghwa finished the speech and the guests followed a butler to the area. The matriarch turned around when the two husbands reached her.

“You two look rather happy together, surprising that this is genuine.” Junghwa quipped when it was just the three of them.

“We are in love, eomoni, thanks to your meddling.” Jaehyun fired back, surprising both his mother and husband.

“Y-you’re welcome?” Junghwa stuttered a bit then she scowled afterwards. “It doesn’t matter, you two will stand by the west wing doors and I will get two butlers to open the doors.”

“Alright.” With that, Junghwa turned her heel and walked away with Jihoon.

“What was that, Jae?” Doyoung asked as he and Jaehyun moved towards the west wing doors.

“I was just answering eomoni’s question.” Jaehyun answered. “Come on, let’s see what over-the-top decorations the baby shower prepared for us.”

“Your humour confuses me so much, Jung.” Doyoung was led to the west wing and the doors revealed the garden decorated with baby pinks and blues. Alcohol was being served in bejewelled baby bottles and presents for the twins were stacked high, one pile for girls and one pile for boys. Snacks were organized by colour and guests were all dressed in pastels.

“The work put in this baby shower was more than the wedding.” Jaehyun mumbled in realization.

“Not surprised.” Doyoung responded and they joined Junghwa and Jaesook in the front area. A fancy table was there with large letter blocks spelling out ‘boy’ and ‘girl’, Doyoung noticed as he let go of Jaehyun’s hand so they could stand in between the Jung parents.

“Our only son…” Jaesook started, placing a hand on Jaehyun’s shoulder. “...will be blessing us with two children through our lovely son-in-law, Jung-Kim Doyoung in a few months.” Everyone clapped gently and Jaehyun laced his fingers with Doyoung again. “I didn’t expect him to marry this early and with someone who is intelligent, sweet and kind.”

“Enough with the emotion, Jaesook!” Junghwa chirped, her acting face on for the guests. From the corner of his eye, Doyoung could see Taeyong and Ten judging Junghwa. “We will be starting with appetizers, seen on the tables on the left, and after an hour, we will start on the baby games!”

“After lunch is served, Jaehyun and Doyoung will be popping the balloons to see what the genders are of the twins.” Junghwa continued. “Let the baby shower begin!” Doyoung was pulled by Junghwa to meet her business partners and friends while Jaehyun went towards Doyoung’s friend group, who were standing around the snacks table.

“Jaehyun!” Sicheng greeted, smacking Yuta’s hand away as the beta was trying to feed him a pink cupcake. Jaehyun nodded in response and stood next to Taeyong, who was sipping away on the champagne.

“Your mom really outdone herself.” Taeyong remarked. “Anyway, how are you and Doie doing?”

“More than great, hyung.” Jaehyun responded, getting everyone’s attention.

“Wait-” Sicheng started.

“Doie likes you back?” Ten asked, pouring from a bejewelled champagne-filled baby bottle he stole from a butler.

“He reciprocated my feelings and now...” Jaehyun trailed off as he saw Doyoung smiling at a business partner. “I will love him for the rest of my life like no other.”

“That was so cute.” Taeyong cooed while Yuta decided to shove a cupcake in his mouth to prevent a snort from the cringey sentence.

“I feel like a teenager again.” Jaehyun confessed, ears bright red.

“Jaehyun hyung!” Yukhei chirped, bringing him and Jungwoo towards the older alpha. Jungwoo was holding a stack of colourful macarons in his free hand as he waved brightly to the Jung heir.

“Yukhei, Jungwoo.” Jaehyun greeted the mates, accepting hugs from them.

“This baby shower is very… bright.” Jungwoo quipped, letting go of Yukhei’s hand to inhale the macarons.

“Are we truly surprised?” Sicheng asked, getting the attention of the three conversing.

“I should introduce you guys.” Jaehyun said to Jungwoo and Yukhei. “They are all Doyoung hyung’s friends from uni. Jungwoo, you already know Taeyong hyung.”

“Hi there!” Yukhei chirped. “I’m Wong Yukhei and Kim Jungwoo is my beautiful mate.” Jungwoo flushed at that, mouth around a red macaron.

“Nice to meet you two.” Sicheng responded and naturally, Yukhei and Jungwoo talked with the others like they were old friends five minutes later. Jaehyun decided to go towards Doyoung, who was talking with a few employees from Jung Enterprises while a finance officer was touching his bump eagerly. The alpha couldn’t help but to smile softly at Doyoung nodding to whatever the employee was saying.

“Young Master Jung?” Jaehyun got back to reality when Jihoon approached the alpha. “You zoned out there.”

“I’m fine, hyung.” Jaehyun answered, taking a glass of champagne from another butler. “I just love him so much.”

“I best believe you should mate Young Master Jung-Kim soon.” Jihoon suggested. “Perhaps in a romantic setting?”

“A romantic setting…” Jaehyun started and an idea popped in his brain. “Can you decorate our room with roses and candles?”

“You’re going to do it today?” Jihoon asked, surprised. “Sounds good to me, I will get someone to do it during lunch.”

“Thanks hyung.” Jihoon smiled and went past Jaehyun to order around the other butlers. Jaehyun surprised Doyoung a bit by showing up behind the omega and leaving a peck on the older’s temple.

“I’m going to go take my husband away now.” Jaehyun quipped to his finance team.

“Come on, boss, hyung was just telling us about how red your ears go when he looks at you.” an employee remarked, making Jaehyun’s ears turn red.

“Hyung!” Jaehyun mumbled, placing his face on Doyoung’s neck.

“See, Jaehyun is not scary.” Doyoung said to the finance team. “He’s a sweetheart when the bills are done correctly.”

“Alright hyung, we will try harder.” another employee added and they said goodbyes to Doyoung as they dispersed around the area. Jaehyun lifted his head up and Doyoung was smiling brightly at him.

“You’re cute.” Doyoung mumbled before kissing the alpha, sweater paws cupping Jaehyun’s cheeks.

“Doie!” a voice called and Doyoung pulled away to see his friends waving them over. Doyoung looked back at Jaehyun and the alpha realized why Doyoung was hesitating.

“Hyung, it’s okay.” Jaehyun assured the omega and Doyoung nodded. “You don’t need to forgive them right away but you can give them another chance.”

“Right.” Doyoung and Jaehyun went towards their friends and the omega immediately got squished by Taeyong.

“Doie, we are truly sorry.” Yuta mumbled, joining the squishing fest. “You don’t need to forgive us right away.”

“I’m not forgiving you guys right away but I will let you guys have a second chance.” Doyoung answered and before his friends could coo over him, Junghwa went to the front and cleared her throat.

“Now it’s time for the baby games! The fathers will be watching us play the games and whoever wins each round will be getting a nice check of one million won!” Junghwa announced, which was received with gentle claps.

“I would love to get a million won check just to play baby games.” Sicheng quipped sarcastically.

“Let’s get started!” Jaehyun and Doyoung stood by the back watching the guests play horrible baby games, Sicheng looking smug as he won three games. Soon after lunch, the Jungs gathered by the fancy table in the front and a butler brought two large black balloons with a pair of scissors.

“So predictions, anyone?” Junghwa asked loudly, getting the attention of everyone. There were scattered results, most going for one boy and one girl.

“Which ones are you fine with?” Doyoung asked Jaehyun as they took the first black balloon, hands lacing over each other as they held the balloon.

“It doesn’t matter to me.” Jaehyun answered.

“You’re no fun, Jae.” Doyoung quipped and Jaehyun gave his husband a cute glare. “I predict a boy and a girl.”

“Ok, whatever you want.” The pair of scissors were passed to Jaehyun and he directed it at the balloon.

“3! 2! 1!” the guests chanted and Jaehyun pressed the scissors in for the balloon to pop, blue confetti showering the couple. Doyoung laughed when the blue confetti got stuck on his sweater, accepting a breathless kiss from Jaehyun.

“Oh, here is the next one.” Jaehyun said as one butler passed him the next balloon. Doyoung took the scissors this time and the guests counted down again, the omega popping it to be showered in more blue confetti.

“Both boys?” Doyoung asked after Jaehyun kissed him again. “Guess I was wrong. But I’m so happy.”

“Thank you so much, hyung, for blessing me with two baby boys.” The husbands shared more kisses, confetti stuck in their hairs and outfits. No other day could be better than this. After a few hours of suffocating hugs from his friends and long pecks with his husband, Doyoung was ready to kick everyone out.

“The room is all set up.” Jihoon mumbled to Jaehyun after the alpha said goodbye to his coworkers. “I will tell Madam Jung that you two are ‘busy’ tonight so you won’t join for dinner.”

“Thank you, hyung.” Jaehyun mumbled back and the butler left to start cleaning up.

“Wait, what was Jihoon hyung saying?” Doyoung asked.

“There is a gift waiting upstairs for us.” Jaehyun answered and he led Doyoung to the west wing entrance.

“But the chores, and dinner-” Doyoung started but Jaehyun shook his head.

“Jihoon hyung has it under control.” Jaehyun assured the older as the two went up the stairs.

"Yah, Jung Jaehyun, what are you up to today…" Doyoung trailed off when the bedroom doors opened to see their bed covered in red roses, petals scattered everywhere, and scentless candles lit up on the bedside tables and the dressers. "What is this, Jae?"

"Jung-Kim Doyoung." Jaehyun put a hand under Doyoung's chin to meet eyes with each other. "Will you be my mate?" The omega's eyes widened hearing the request. Mate? Jaehyun wanted to mate him?

"Jae, really?" Doyoung asked, not sure on how to feel. "You want me to be your mate?"

"Hyung, you are my husband, the father of my children, and my best friend." Jaehyun kissed Doyoung softly. "It would be an honour for you to be my mate."

"Jung Jaehyun, I will be your mate." Doyoung responded and he was pulled into a passionate kiss. Doyoung was lifted up and carried to the bed, Jaehyun sitting down on the bed to hold Doyoung in his lap.

_** (smut starts here)_

"Wait, Jae-" Doyoung prevented a moan when his neck was attacked with kisses and hickeys. "I'm pregnant, how is this going to work?"

"Good thing I researched about sex during pregnancy." Jaehyun remarked, licking over a few bites. "To not put pressure on the twins, the best positions are spooning and riding." Doyoung stifled a laugh and Jaehyun looked at his husband with confusion.

"You're so hardworking, Jae." Doyoung chuckled, kissing Jaehyun lightly. "All this just for us to mate."

"Of course hyung, I don't want you or the twins to get hurt." Jaehyun gave Doyoung his best puppy eyes and the omega went to kiss Jaehyun on his dimple.

“How do you want to do this?” Doyoung asked, feeling like he was treading into dangerous territory. Although it was okay to have sex during pregnancy, it still worried Doyoung.

“Tonight’s all about you, hyung. Whatever you want, we can do it.” Doyoung bit his lip in thought while running a hand through Jaehyun’s hair, the alpha leaving kisses along the omega’s neck, grazing his teeth over the scent gland.

“I want to sit on your face.” Doyoung mumbled after a bit, pulling Jaehyun away from his neck.

“Sounds good to me.” Jaehyun responded and the two kissed heavily. Soon after, Jaehyun was pushed on the bed covered with roses and Doyoung was on him immediately, hands going on Jaehyun’s face as their tongues laced together. Jaehyun’s hands wandered down Doyoung’s back and they reached the omega’s ass, cupping the flesh under his palms.

“Come sit on my face, hyung.” Jaehyun said against the omega’s lips, using one hand to pull down Doyoung’s pants and underwear. The alpha threw the material on the floor, Doyoung hearing the sound of his phone hitting the wood harshly.

“If my phone cracks-” Doyoung started but he was cut off by Jaehyun’s mouth on his own. The white sweater was hitched up afterwards, exposing the omega’s baby bump and half-hard cock. Doyoung felt insecurity rise up inside him as his slick made stains on Jaehyun’s black pants. Jaehyun noticed the omega’s hesitance.

“You’re beautiful, baby.” The term of endearment slipped out of Jaehyun’s mouth before he could stop himself. Doyoung seemed to like the nickname, gasping against Jaehyun’s mouth. Doyoung pulled away from the kiss to remove the oversized sweater, completely bare against Jaehyun, who was fully clothed.

“Baby.” Jaehyun repeated and with careful hands, he moved Doyoung up towards his face. “Hold the headboard and you can ride my face.” Obeying, Doyoung gripped the headboard tightly as he was lowered onto the alpha’s face.

Right away, Jaehyun licked slowly over the clenching hole, some of the thick liquid catching on his tongue. The alpha eventually pushed his tongue inside and started drinking up the sweet slick coming out. Doyoung’s legs were shaking around his head, the omega even more sensitive due to his pregnancy, and Jaehyun was spurred to eat him out harder.

“Fuck, Jae-” Doyoung whimpered out, knuckles white against the mahogany headboard as he tried to ride Jaehyun’s tongue, hips moving in a figure eight.

The two picked up a rhythm right away, Doyoung riding Jaehyun’s face in a desperate pace, trying to chase that high he could taste while Jaehyun was gripping Doyoung’s ass tightly and sucking over the slick filled hole. Doyoung choked on a whine and his eyes opened to drift to the security camera, the blinking red light snapping the omega out of his hazed mind.

“Jaehyun, alpha, please.” Doyoung called for Jaehyun, moving one hand to pull Jaehyun’s hair, getting the alpha's attention immediately. Jaehyun reluctantly lifted Doyoung off him and moved the omega so they could lock eyes, leftover slick staining Jaehyun’s clothes. Jaehyun’s face was flushed red with slick and Doyoung wanted to lick it off but the camera nearly killed the mood.

“Did I do something wrong, hyung?” Jaehyun asked, looking worried.

“No, that was amazing, Jae.” Doyoung replied, pressing a hand down on Jaehyun’s chest so the alpha wouldn’t surge back into a kiss. “The security camera is on.”

“Shit, I forgot about that.” Jaehyun picked up Doyoung’s discarded sweater and tossed it towards the offending piece of technology.

“Jae, that won’t-” Doyoung started but he stopped when the sweater landed on the security camera, covering it from the scene in front. “Fuck, that landed perfectly.”

“Perks of being in every single sports club in school.” Jaehyun pulled Doyoung into a wet kiss, the omega tasting his slick on Jaehyun’s tongue. After a few minutes of lazy kissing, Jaehyun’s hand went towards Doyoung’s hole and plugged in two fingers, starting to stretch the omega for his cock.

Doyoung’s cock was fully hard against his bump, hard and ready to burst as his prostate was hit right away by the two fingers inside him. Compared to their mating cycle, Jaehyun was taking his time stretching out his pregnant husband, watching the omega fall apart from being fingered with three digits, Doyoung letting out desperate moans and tiny whimpers as he got closer to the edge.

"Going to come for me, baby?" Jaehyun asked while quickening his fingers. The omega on top of him nodded rapidly, body heaving.

“Jae- _hyun_!” Doyoung sobbed before succumbing to his orgasm, spilling white all over Jaehyun’s dress shirt and his baby bump, squirting clear slick on Jaehyun’s fingers and pants.

“You came so quickly, baby.” Jaehyun mumbled in awe, pulling out his fingers and settling both of his hands on Doyoung’s waist.

“Shut up, it’s the pregnancy.” Doyoung responded, chest heaving from the orgasm. Doyoung moved his hands to Jaehyun’s come-stained shirt, deft fingers unbuttoning the material. The omega kept removing the offending pieces of material until Jaehyun was fully naked as well, the alpha’s cock standing hard.

“Gonna ride you.” Doyoung stated and he pressed a hand down on Jaehyun’s chest to lift himself up, using his other hand to grasp Jaehyun’s cock and sinking down on the length.

“Careful, hyung.” Jaehyun said, running his hands over Doyoung’s sides as the omega adjusted around Jaehyun’s cock. Since it’s been around seven months, Doyoung was really tight around Jaehyun, the three fingers and tongue used being rather little prep.

After a few minutes of harsh clenching, Doyoung settled his palms on Jaehyun’s chest and started swiveling his hips, going at a rather slow pace due to his bump and lack of energy. Jaehyun didn’t mind, staring up at his husband riding his cock with all of his might.

“You’re beautiful.” Jaehyun repeated and Doyoung looked down to see Jaehyun stare up at him with adoration.

“S-shut it and fuck me, I’m tired.” Doyoung was lifted off Jaehyun’s cock and placed on his side, his mouth captured in a gentle kiss by Jaehyun as the alpha adjusted their positions. Doyoung’s leg was lifted by one of Jaehyun’s arms, pressing them back to chest when Doyoung hooked an arm around Jaehyun’s neck to pull the alpha into a soft kiss.

“It’s better like this.” Jaehyun said against the omega’s lips before moving his lower body to position the head of his penis against the clenching hole. Slotting their mouths together, Jaehyun pressed his length into Doyoung’s hole, a loud squelch of precome and slick heard when they connected.

“I love you, Jae, so fucking much.” Doyoung mumbled against Jaehyun’s lips, sliding his hand in Jaehyun’s brown locks.

“I love you too, hyung.” Jaehyun responded before he started a slow pace, swallowing Doyoung’s whimpers. “You’re so beautiful, baby, I can’t believe you’re mine.”

“Yours, only yours.” Doyoung pulled away to leave marks against Jaehyun’s jaw, smaller than the ones Jaehyun left on his neck. “You’re mine as well.”

“I’m yours, Jung-Kim Doyoung.” Doyoung was pulled into another kiss when his prostate was hit, Jaehyun moving his slick-covered hand from Doyoung’s thigh to the omega’s cock, stroking the length slowly.

“Gonna come, Jaehyun-” Doyoung whined in the alpha’s mouth, feeling his second orgasm bubbling up. “Claim me please, alpha.” Jaehyun kissed down the omega’s jaw towards Doyoung’s scent gland, licking over the skin and inhaling the sweet strawberry scent.

“Come for me, baby.” Jaehyun kissed the scent gland before opening his mouth and sinking his teeth on the skin, sealing a mating mark on Doyoung’s neck. The omega cried out and gripped Jaehyun’s hair when he came to his second high, spurting weak strands of white on Jaehyun’s knuckles and soaking Jaehyun’s lower body with sweet slick, feeling the alpha’s teeth marking him.

Warmth and bliss spread through Doyoung’s body when Jaehyun sealed their mating bond, the omega feeling like he was floating on a cloud. Doyoung felt loved with Jaehyun’s teeth digging into his scent gland, marking him for life. Jaehyun removed his teeth from Doyoung’s neck, licking over the deep indentations on the skin, and picked up the pace, chasing his own high. Doyoung connected their lips and coaxed Jaehyun to come inside him.

“Come inside me, Jae, let go.” Doyoung mumbled against Jaehyun’s lips and the alpha complied, filling the omega with rivulets of come. Doyoung moaned softly when he was filled with the warm liquid, mating mark tingling.

“My mate.” Jaehyun whispered, kissing his omega tenderly.

“My mate.” Doyoung repeated and let himself be kissed, the alpha’s hand wandering up to caress the baby bump.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Jaehyun.” After a few minutes of slow kissing, Jaehyun pulled out of Doyoung, come and slick dripping out of the gaping hole. The sheets were a mess, crinkled and covered in liquids and petals.

“Let’s go take a bath, baby.” Jaehyun got off the bed and Doyoung wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s neck as he was carried bridal style to the bathroom.

Whoever prepared the room with roses and candles also prepared the bath, filled to the brim with warm water and rose petals. With care, the husbands settled in the bath, Doyoung’s back pressed against Jaehyun’s chest, and the two reveled in the fact that they were mates. They will be together for the rest of their lives.

Doyoung drifted in and out of consciousness as Jaehyun cleaned him, still on cloud nine from being claimed. He came to when Jaehyun was kissing along his shoulder, cock back inside the omega’s tight heat. Doyoung moaned loudly when he felt the enlarged length back inside him, hand cupping Jaehyun’s cheek to pull him into a kiss.

“Want to claim you as well.” Doyoung mumbled and Jaehyun nodded, craning his neck so Doyoung could leave sloppy kisses along the skin as he sat on the alpha’s cock. Nosing along the scent gland, Doyoung opened his mouth to bite down on the skin, marking Jaehyun for life.

“Fuck, baby.” Jaehyun groaned softly, gripping Doyoung’s hips as he was marked by the omega. Doyoung let go of the chunk of skin and licked over it, inhaling the citrus scent he always loved.

“Are you going to fuck me or not?” Doyoung asked after laving his tongue over the bite mark.

“Hang on tight then, hyung.” Jaehyun moved one hand to grip Doyoung’s thigh again to smack his hips up to hit Doyoung’s prostate continuously, licking into the omega’s mouth to swallow up the moans spilling. Water was splashing over the rim of the bath, petals and water going to the floor.

Jaehyun wrapped his fingers around Doyoung’s length, bringing the omega to his third orgasm rather quickly by stroking the length. Doyoung grasped Jaehyun’s wrist as he came with a cry, translucent strings of come coating the alpha’s hand. The omega slumped against Jaehyun, lolling his head to kiss Jaehyun again. The alpha caressed Doyoung’s baby bump as the omega came down from his high.

“I’m close.” Jaehyun mumbled, thrusting up a few times before succumbing to his second orgasm, filling Doyoung again with strings of white.

“Fuck.” Doyoung breathed out when he felt the come leak down his thighs as Jaehyun pulled out. His head was turned to lace his tongue with Jaehyun’s, kissing lightly.

“I can’t believe you’re my mate, Jae.” Doyoung quipped in awe as Jaehyun moved to drain the tub after they cleaned up.

“Me neither, hyung. A year ago, I was thinking about ways to divorce you without pissing off my mother.” Jaehyun added, turning Doyoung around so they faced each other.

“A year ago, all I was focused on was getting the check for my parents.” The omega pulled Jaehyun into a kiss, feeling the alpha’s hands wander to his bump. “Now I’m pregnant with your babies and I’m mated to you.”

“And I couldn’t have it any other way.” Jaehyun held Doyoung tightly without squishing the bump too much as he got up to carry his mate to their bed, settling Doyoung on the side where there wasn’t come and slick.

“I have to clean this in the morning, Jae.” Doyoung said, wet hair fanning on the pillows. The two didn’t bother drying themselves, too tired and in bliss.

“I will get the east wing staff to handle it.” Jaehyun answered and he spooned the omega, bringing the comforter over their soaked bodies. “Goodnight, I love you.”

“Love you too, Jaehyun.” With Jaehyun’s kisses on his bare shoulder, Doyoung fell asleep, feeling the happiest he’s been since his marriage to Jaehyun.

_** (welcome back)_

*later that night*

Jaehyun’s eyes fluttered open by the incessant buzzing of his cellphone on the bedside table. The alpha was still spooning Doyoung, who was sleeping peacefully on the gross and wet sheets, the mating marks on their necks healing to permanent bruises.

“It’s almost 2am.” Jaehyun mumbled, removing his arms around Doyoung to take the cell phone and squint at the caller ID. Jaehyun felt irritated when he saw Johnny’s name.

_“Jaehyun.”_ Johnny greeted.

_“What is it, it’s almost 2am.”_ Jaehyun fired back.

_“I’m at the mansion and I want to give you something important. I’m by the pool.”_ Johnny answered. Jaehyun made a confused noise and Doyoung stirred.

_“How did you get in?”_ Jaehyun whispered so Doyoung could sleep.

_“Your parents didn’t change the password of the gates. It’s still your birthdate.”_

_“Right.”_

_“Please Jaehyun, let us talk for five minutes.”_ Jaehyun sighed heavily at the request.

_“Fine, I will be down soon.”_ Jaehyun answered and he hung up, setting his phone back on the bedside table. Jaehyun left a kiss on Doyoung’s shoulder before getting up slowly to see if Doyoung realized his missing presence.

“I’ll be back, hyung.” Jaehyun mumbled before entering the bathroom to wash up. Jaehyun observed himself in the mirror while wearing an oversized white button up and silk pajama pants. The marks Doyoung left on his body were very visible through the material, making Jaehyun feel loved.

“I’m mated…” Jaehyun mumbled when he saw the mark on his scent gland. The alpha exited the bathroom afterwards and passed by a sleeping Doyoung, who was protectively holding his bump. Jaehyun left another kiss on Doyoung’s forehead before opening the double doors quietly and heading towards the east wing.

Jaehyun passed his parents room, slightly ajar, and he went down the stairs, opening the double doors to see Johnny sitting by the pool in jeans and a hoodie. Jaehyun saw a few manila folders in Johnny’s hands and the younger alpha cleared his throat. Johnny turned around and stood up, jeans now soaked with the pool water.

“Johnny hyung.”

“Jae.” Johnny greeted back, getting closer to Jaehyun. “You’re glowing.”

“That’s because I mated Doyoung hyung earlier.” Jaehyun answered and Johnny nodded, noting the mark on Jaehyun’s neck that stood out from the others.

“Congratulations, I’m really happy for you two.” Johnny replied sincerely.

“You should hurry and tell me why you are here. Don’t want eomoni or the media catching us together.” Jaehyun mumbled when the air got filled with awkwardness.

“Right.” Johnny passed the files to Jaehyun. “I don’t know if you are still thinking about the plan but after finding out the genders and the _ranks_ of your twins convinced me to proceed with the plan.”

“The ranks?” Jaehyun asked before opening the files.

“Not only are you expecting twin boys, you are expecting twin alpha boys.”

“What does this mean, hyung?” Jaehyun looked up with worry in his eyes.

“Your mother asked Qian Hospital to conduct an SGT on Doyoung, a super illegal procedure to determine whether the fetus is an alpha, beta or an omega. Kun, a friend of ours and Ten’s crush, gave these to us.” Johnny explained. “It is extremely risky to the babies and to Doyoung but your mother did them anyway. Just to see if she is having alpha grandsons.”

“Hyung…” Jaehyun started, clenching the files.

“Underneath those is the bill Jeon gave me when I visited your workplace the other day.” Jaehyun saw the bill and the SGT was labeled as a private test.

“I can’t believe this… an SGT.” Jaehyun felt fury rise in him, the bliss he felt a few hours ago with Doyoung completely gone.

“Omega males already have a high risk of miscarrying their child and your mother-”

“I don’t want to hear it.” Jaehyun cut off Johnny. The younger alpha was too overwhelmed. “Please…”

“Jaehyun-”

“Doyoung hyung doesn’t deserve this. The birth of our babies is the only event he is looking forward to. Don’t fucking ruin it by giving me this-”

“Jaehyun, you two deserve to know.” Johnny grabbed Jaehyun’s shoulders. “I refuse to let this stay in the dark.” Jaehyun was silent after that, staring down at the files. “Please tell Doie, he needs to know that an SGT was conducted on him.”

“Fine, I will.” Jaehyun mumbled and Johnny nodded.

“I’m sorry but I had to tell you two. I couldn’t keep this a secret any longer even though it pains me. Doyoung was so angry, still angry, at me for hiding my infidelity so I can’t bring myself to hide this.” Johnny’s voice got shaky. “You don’t need to continue the plan, you know.”

“No we will.” Jaehyun fired back. “We will continue the plan… I want my mother behind bars, even if it kills me. I want Doyoung and my twins to be happy.”

“Jae-”

“Go home, hyung, Doyoung hyung might be worried about where I went.” With that, Jaehyun turned his heel and went inside the east wing doors. Johnny watched Jaehyun leave, feeling mixed emotions.

“I missed you both…” Johnny trailed off before moving towards his car parked on the side.

Jaehyun entered the bedroom and tossed the files on his desk, feeling angry. Sitting on the chair, the alpha put his face in his hands and thought about how Junghwa added the huge risk of Doyoung miscarrying their twins, how she ruined almost every single romantic relationship he had and the iron fist that she had over him and Doyoung. He was at his limit.

“Jae?” Jaehyun’s head lifted to see Doyoung awake, arms opening for him.

“Hyung.” Jaehyun went towards Doyoung and kissed the older gently, the omega moving so Jaehyun can slip into the bed.

“You weren’t there when I woke up.” Doyoung mumbled.

“I know and I’m sorry.” Jaehyun replied, pulling Doyoung on his lap to leave apology kisses on the omega’s neck.

“Don’t worry, Jae.” Doyoung moved Jaehyun off of his neck to cup his cheeks. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jaehyun mumbled before they locked lips, the alpha’s clothes tossed onto the large pile on the floor after a bit. Jaehyun would tell Doyoung in the morning and the omega will help everyone defeat Junghwa, for the sake of their relationship and their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well shit, that is the worst chapter I have ever seen and written in my life, great job me, you fucking idiot.
> 
> Anyway, so many key events happened in this chapter: Jaehyun and Doyoung are finally in love, they know the genders of their twins, they are mated and Johnny told Jaehyun that the twins are alphas. They accumulated to this 10k terrible excuse of a chapter.
> 
> Next chapter will have a timeskip to the birth of the twins since I want to fix up the timeline and repair some falling outs.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	21. Giving Birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to a new chapter! I just want to thank everyone for being so supportive towards my story! This story is the chaptered fanfiction that has the most kudos on my account and I am so surprised and happy! I put a lot of work into this and seeing this much support makes me so glad. Thank you again.
> 
> So after 84 years, the twins are finally being born in this chapter! We will be straying away from the plan for the next few chapters because we are more excited to see the Jung-Kim family go from two to four, woop woop.
> 
> Doyoung knows about the ranks because Jaehyun told him right away unlike what he did with Johnny’s infidelity… well shit, I think Doyoung forgave Jaehyun too early but eh, this is fanfiction land.
> 
> Doyoung: thirty seven weeks
> 
> Enjoy!

_SM Weekly, Breaking News, 57 minutes ago_

**_COUNTDOWN: Nearly Three Weeks Left Until The Jung-Kim Twins Are Here!_ **

_by Kim Gayoon_

_You guessed it everyone! The due date of the new heirs of Jung Enterprises is within three weeks! The buildup from the announcement to the gender reveal will finally be worth it at the end! The wonderful Jung Junghwa told SM Weekly that her son, Jung Jaehyun and his husband Jung-Kim Doyoung are sharing the excitement with us as they await the birth of their sons!_

_“Jaehyun and Doyoung are only focused on each other and their twins, the two recently mated.” Junghwa told SM Weekly the other day. “I have never seen Jaehyun this infatuated with his husband and I am so happy for him.”_

_On the day the world found out that the Jungs were having twin sons, Jaehyun and Doyoung finally sealed their mating marks, solidifying their love for each other. According to an insider at Jung mansion, Jaehyun prepared a romantic surprise for Doyoung and they marked each other for life. How lovely!_

_“Doyoung is healthy and glowing.” Junghwa answered when his current state was asked. “He adjusted very well in the mansion and with his pregnancy as he nears the due date. He is really the best husband to Jaehyun.”_

_She refused to talk about the possibility of the Jung-Kim twins becoming friendly with the new Suh Records heir, Seo-Moon Minhyung. But she did quip this about the current heir, Suh Johnny._

_“Johnny broke both of my sons’ hearts in the past and I don’t want those wounds reopening for both Jaehyun and Doyoung.” Junghwa stated, looking very solemn._

_Johnny did have a past with both Jaehyun and Doyoung, being best friends with the Jung heir in high school before a serious falling out and being the ex-boyfriend of Doyoung in university. Who knew he was such a player? Hopefully he treats his baby daddy with care and love, although he is seen to be a very good father to Minhyung!_

_Nevertheless, we are more excited to see our favourite family gain two beautiful children within the month!_

_Find more about the Jungs_ _here_ _and see the baby shower photos and the paternity shoot photos in that link!_

_ <> _

Jaehyun sighed heavily and tossed the iPad on the side, reading the shitty excuse of an article **(criticising SM Weekly and my writing hahahahaha)**. He was so done with the gossip columns living off his marriage and fatherhood while criticising Johnny for merely existing.

Over the three months since he mated Doyoung, Jaehyun proceeded with the plan through video calls and passing messages through Jungkook or Kunhang. He was slowly mending his friendship with Johnny while trying to deceive his mother and working hard to become CEO of Jung Enterprises.

As for Doyoung, he became friendly with everyone except for Johnny, who he refused to talk to until he was fully ready, which would be a while from now. He was angry that an SGT test was conducted on him, the procedure illegal and dangerous, and he ended up joining the plan, using his chores to listen in on Junghwa scheming against competition. Both men had their guards up, working together to gather more evidence.

Jaehyun turned to Doyoung, who was sleeping on his side away from Jaehyun, the two were spooning the night before. Feeling a smile grace his features, Jaehyun moved towards Doyoung and started leaving sweet kisses along the omega’s neck, trying to wake Doyoung up before Jihoon. Doyoung hummed in his sleep, subconsciously tilting his head so Jaehyun could access more of the older’s neck.

“Wake up, baby.” Jaehyun mumbled in the omega’s ear, drifting a hand under Doyoung’s shirt (it’s actually Jaehyun’s but Doyoung claimed it a while ago) to caress the large bump containing his sons. Reacting to their papa’s touch, the twins started moving rapidly, effectively waking up Doyoung. The omega’s eyes opened slowly and he turned to scowl cutely at Jaehyun.

“You had to ask the babies to wake me up?” Doyoung asked and Jaehyun kissed him gently, hand still feeling the twins. The omega reciprocated by cupping Jaehyun’s cheek, kissing back lightly.

“Your morning breath stinks.” Jaehyun mumbled when he pulled away from the kiss and Doyoung blew a puff of air to spite Jaehyun. The alpha just laughed and gave Doyoung another kiss.

“Is this the only thing you do, Jae? Annoy me then kiss me breathless until I forgive you?”

“Is it working?” Doyoung didn’t answer but the kiss Doyoung gave Jaehyun was more than satisfactory. The two kissed lazily until the double doors opened to show Jihoon.

“Sorry, I will be back.” Jihoon mumbled, getting the husbands’ attention.

“No it’s fine, we’re up.” Jaehyun assured the butler.

“I see this everyday, not sure why I’m always surprised.”

“We should be more aware.” Doyoung mumbled to Jaehyun.

“You’re in the honeymoon phase a year after your marriage so it’s understandable.” Jihoon moved to leave. “Breakfast is in two hours so wash up.”

“Thank you hyung.” Jaehyun replied and the double doors closed. “At least the security camera isn’t here anymore.”

“We forgot to cover it so many times that eomma was done with seeing us having sex.” Doyoung answered, eyes drifting to the now bare corner of the ceiling.

Since the omega’s sexual drive was on a high during the third trimester, he and Jaehyun had sex almost everyday, against the bathroom sink before breakfast, on the bed in the middle of the night, in the bathtub after dinner, every single surface in their bedroom was most likely used in that period. Junghwa was thoroughly done with seeing them kissing when she checked up on the footage every morning so she got builders to remove it.

“Eomoni wanted to know about our plans.” Jaehyun gave Doyoung a dimpled smile. “And all she got is us being in love.”

“She didn’t want to see us naked, Jaehyun.” Doyoung fired back. But his mind drifted to the video Junghwa had of him and Johnny from a year ago. “Yet she has the video of me having sex with Johnny.”

“I don’t think she has it anymore because it was used so you wouldn’t leave me for Johnny hyung.” Jaehyun responded. Doyoung hummed in agreement and he brought Jaehyun back into a kiss, moving his hand back into Jaehyun’s hair.

“Your dye job looks good.” Doyoung mumbled, running a hand through the green-gray locks. “Not bad for a future dad and the future of Jung Enterprises.”

“Eomoni hated it.” Jaehyun chuckled and the omega rolled his eyes fondly.

“But the media loves it. And I love it.” Doyoung kissed Jaehyun again, the alpha’s hand wandering from Doyoung’s bump to the buttons of the shirt, trying to unbutton them. Doyoung used his free hand to stop Jaehyun. “We went for four rounds last night.”

“Didn’t stop you.” Doyoung pushed Jaehyun off him weakly and the alpha laid on his back with a pout.

“We need to wash up, Jae, breakfast is soon.” Jaehyun got up right away and went to Doyoung’s side, taking the omega’s hands in his. With a lot of difficulty, Doyoung was on his feet, which he couldn’t see due to the baby bump. “I can’t wait until I give birth, I’m done.”

“I know, baby, but it will be worth it in the end.” Jaehyun replied and he brought Doyoung to the bathroom. The two had a bath, which ended with a short round of fingering, and they brushed their teeth together, time ticking until Jihoon bursted into the room.

“If I’m being honest, hyung…” Jaehyun started when they got dressed for the day. “...I’m going to miss seeing you pregnant with our babies.” Doyoung, who was facing the full length mirror, took in his appearance. He was wearing Jaehyun’s oversized button up shirt with his wide maternity pants, his feet swollen, his hips and waist wider and his stomach so big and swollen from carrying two babies.

“Even though I look like a bloated whale?” Doyoung asked, feeling insecurity wash him. Jaehyun went behind Doyoung and gave the omega a back hug, placing his hands over Doyoung’s hands, which were on the bump.

“A bloated whale or a cute bunny, you will still look beautiful to me. So yes, even though you look like a snake who swallowed a basketball.” Jaehyun gave a loud laugh when Doyoung tried and failed to elbow Jaehyun away.

“I hate you.”

“I love you too, Jung-Kim Doyoung.” Jaehyun and Doyoung went down the west staircase very carefully and they approached the breakfast table, where Junghwa and Jaesook were both reading the weekend news from their phones.

“Here come the lovebirds.” Junghwa called loudly, not looking up from her cellphone.

“Hello, eomma.” Doyoung responded as Jaehyun pulled out a chair for the omega.

“How are you feeling, son?” Jaesook asked. “The babies are due soon.”

“I’m feeling alright.” Doyoung responded, lifting up his fork to eat the pancakes in front of him. “I’m good enough to work today.”

“I’m not that cruel so you can rest today, Doyoung-ah.” Junghwa quipped, surprising the three men sitting around. “Except for dinner, you will be making pasta.”

“Alright, I can handle that.” Doyoung accepted the multiple blueberries Jaehyun placed on his pancake and to annoy Junghwa, the omega left a sweet peck on Jaehyun’s lips.

“Ok, break it up, boys.” Jaesook remarked when he saw Junghwa looking uncomfortable.

_‘What are they up to?’_ Junghwa thought. Ever since the two were mated, Junghwa felt that Doyoung was changing Jaehyun to speak up for himself and to rebel against what he felt was wrong. A complete one-eighty from when Jaehyun was with Jungwoo.

“Sorry abeoji.” Jaehyun said and he started eating again, a hand wandering to Doyoung’s thigh. It was silent afterwards as the four Jungs ate their breakfast.

“Jaehyun, we have a meeting with the expansion team at 4pm.” Jaesook spoke up when he got up to leave. “Settle Doyoung to rest and you will come to my office afterwards.” Jaehyun nodded after seeing that it was almost 12pm.

“Alright abeoji.” Jaehyun responded and the patriarch was off to his office.

“I’m going to go as well.” Junghwa said and left, heels clicking towards the east wing.

“Doesn’t it seem weird that she is giving me less chores?” Doyoung asked as he ate his last pancake. “I stopped gardening a month ago and she started asking the east wing cleaning staff to do the west wing last week.”

“Your c-section date is in three weeks and you are in a very delicate state so it’s risky for you to do anything involving bending down or heavy lifting.” Jaehyun answered.

“I know that, it’s just surprising.” Jaehyun got up to help Doyoung up and the omega held onto Jaehyun as the maids cleaned up the dining table.

“I will make dinner tonight.” Jaehyun assured Doyoung when Jaehyun tucked Doyoung into the bed.

“Eomma will be mad but I will stand and yell orders to you.” Doyoung quipped and he smiled cutely at Jaehyun.

“Did you forget that I am a better cook than you?”

“...You have three seconds to leave.”

“I love you.” Jaehyun left a kiss on Doyoung’s forehead before he left towards Jaesook’s office. Doyoung took his cellphone and opened it to see the photos he had with Jaehyun, from the baby shower to the two lying in bed together.

“I still can’t believe I’m happy in this place.” Doyoung mumbled before swiping to a photo of him and Johnny during orientation week, a photo Taeyong accidentally sent to him while the older omega was sending photos of Ruby, Taeyong’s family dog. Feeling tears build in his eyes, Doyoung closed and tossed his phone on the bedside table.

_‘You’re mated to Jaehyun, you’re mated to Jaehyun.’_ Doyoung’s voice repeated in his head. With hesitation, Doyoung took his phone and opened the camera to take a selfie, the mating mark visible in the photo.

Compared to the one he left on Jaehyun, Doyoung’s mating mark was a large and wide dotted circle on the side of his neck, Jaehyun being an alpha that always took big bites out of the omega. Doyoung was uncomfortable with the mark at the beginning but he grew to like it as it was from the man he loved.

**_Doie_ ** _: a photo for good luck on the expansion, baby *sent photo* (12:39pm KST)_

**_Jae_ ** _: Oh that surprised me (12:40pm KST)_

 **_Jae_ ** _: You look so beautiful, hyung (12:41pm KST)_

**_Doie_ ** _: you took such a big bite (12:41pm KST)_

**_Jae_ ** _: It’s not my fault that I wanted to claim you that bad, baby (12:42pm KST)_

**_Doie_ ** _: i love you (12:44pm KST)_

**_Jae_ ** _: Love you more (12:44pm KST)_

Doyoung smiled with content before setting his phone on the bedside table and closing his eyes to nap before dinner. Little did he know that dinner would be ending with a huge surprise.

*that evening*

_“Thank you for considering the expansion, Mr. Han.”_ Jaesook stated sweetly to Mr. Han.

_“No problem, old sport.”_ Mr. Han responded. _“I’m eager to work with the famous Jungs in the future. And congratulations on your grandsons!”_

_“Thank you, we are eager for their arrival within this month.”_ Jaesook nodded at Mr. Han chortling.

_“Didn’t expect young Jaehyun to settle this early.”_

_“The Jungs always marry young and our son is no exception.”_ Jaehyun was sitting by the fire with Junghwa, waiting for the conference call to end while scrolling through his photos of Doyoung.

_“Alright, see you next week, Mr. Jung.”_

_“See you, Mr. Han.”_ The video call closed and Jaesook stood up from his desk.

“That went pretty well.” Jaesook chirped and Junghwa rolled her eyes.

“A ten year old could take over your spot and he would act more maturely than you.” Junghwa fired back and the patriarch looked down at some files.

“I think abeoji did better than expected.” Jaehyun quipped, getting his parents’ attention.

“That’s nice of you, Jaehyun.” Jaesook responded, surprised that Jaehyun was taking his side.

“Instead of stating your opinion, wake up your husband so he can make dinner.” Junghwa snapped and Jaehyun decided to listen, getting up and leaving towards his bedroom.

Opening the double doors quietly, Jaehyun saw Doyoung asleep on the bed, the omega snoring softly with his phone on the bedside table. The alpha leaned down to kiss the omega, waiting for Doyoung to reciprocate to show that he was awake. After a few seconds, the alpha felt a hand in his hair and Jaehyun pulled away to see Doyoung stare up at him with love.

“Good evening, sleeping beauty.” Jaehyun mumbled and Doyoung gave him a sweet smile.

“Good evening, my prince.” Doyoung replied groggily. “Is it time to make dinner yet?”

“Yes and eomoni told me to wake you because she got annoyed at me because I defended abeoji.” Jaehyun sighed and Doyoung shook his head.

“Was she insulting appa for no reason?”

“Yes she was. He was just being friendly with the expansion partners.”

“Still can’t believe your parents had a love marriage.” Jaehyun moved Doyoung’s hands to the alpha’s shoulders and helped the pregnant omega up. When Doyoung was on his feet, the husbands left towards the west wing stairs and went down to the kitchens to prepare dinner. Jaehyun asked a maid to find a comfortable chair for Doyoung to sit on while he wore an apron around his waist.

“Jae, I’m fine.” Doyoung assured the alpha when he was ushered to sit on the chair the maid brought.

“Hyung, you should stay there, I got this.” Jaehyun replied and kissed Doyoung’s forehead gently.

“Jae-” Doyoung started but Jaehyun passed Doyoung the alpha’s phone to choose from a playlist. “Music?”

“If you want your husband to dance while cooking pasta.” Doyoung rolled his eyes fondly and he scrolled through Jaehyun’s favourites’ [ playlist ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6pwk2VXGc3A5Z2lxVlwD01?si=iGi6USusRLWuoQiUopA7sQ). Pressing shuffle, Doyoung sat back as he saw Jaehyun move around the kitchen and cook dinner. The omega felt his stomach convulse a couple of times over the period but he ignored it as his eyes were transfixed on his handsome mate.

“You’re something else, Jung Jaehyun.” Doyoung quipped when Jaehyun stopped cooking to leave a kiss on the omega’s lips. “You really changed since we got married.”

“A good change?”

“A very good change.” Jaehyun smiled, dimples and all, and the two locked lips. That’s when a hard stab of pain zapped Doyoung’s form, the omega biting hard on Jaehyun’s lower lip when he felt the pain. Jaehyun pulled away and saw Doyoung’s face scrunch up in pain.

“Hyung? Baby? Are you okay?” Jaehyun asked, fully panicked. Gripping hard on Jaehyun’s shoulders, Doyoung felt his pants wetten.

“Jae- fuck-” Doyoung hissed before another zap of pain crossed through him.

“I should call Jihoon hyung.” Jaehyun found his phone and dialed the butler.

“My pants-” Doyoung started and Jaehyun spotted the chair cushion getting soaked rapidly. Doyoung’s water broke. The twins were arriving three weeks early.

_“Hyung, come in the kitchen and call the ambulance, Doyoung hyung is in labour.”_ Jaehyun stated to Jihoon and tossed his phone back on the kitchen counter, hearing the butler rush in with his phone calling the ambulance.

“Doyoung-ah, son, breathe, the ambulance will be here soon.” Jihoon assured the omega, whose hands were still crushing Jaehyun’s shoulders.

“The babies weren’t supposed to come until three weeks from now.” Doyoung said to Jaehyun with shaky breaths.

“Maybe they wanted to surprise their appa and papa early.” Jaehyun replied and watched his husband shake with pain. “Breathe, baby, Doie, my love.”

“Jaehyun, you’re bleeding.” Jihoon quipped, seeing deep indentations on Jaehyun’s lower lip.

“I’ll be fine, hyung.” Jaehyun assured the butler, who was tracking where the ambulance was. Doyoung would whimper during every contraction while Jaehyun and Jihoon coached Doyoung to breathe through them. After ten minutes, heels clicked towards the kitchens and Jaehyun felt dread wash through him.

“Where is dinner?!” Junghwa barked from outside, pushing the kitchen door open with Jaesook trailing behind. She stopped when she saw the scene before her. Doyoung was clutching onto Jaehyun’s shoulders while letting out pained whimpers, Jaehyun was kneeling in front of Doyoung with an apron on and Jihoon was kneeling as well, trying to get Doyoung to breathe through the contractions.

“You’re in labour.” Junghwa breathed out in realization.

“Thanks for-” Doyoung was about to retort but a practically painful contraction cut Doyoung off with a hiss. “Jaehyun-”

“I know, hyung, just breathe.” Jaehyun chastised, cupping Doyoung’s cheek with one hand.

“Jihoon, did you call an ambulance?” Junghwa asked with excitement.

“They’re on their way.” Jihoon answered, eyes never leaving Doyoung’s form. A maid entered the kitchen with a few paramedics after ten minutes.

“The ambulance is here, Mr. Choi.” the maid called for the main butler.

“Come on, baby, we’re going.” Jaehyun got Doyoung up with the help of the paramedics.

“Are you his alpha?” one paramedic asked Jaehyun.

“Yes I am.” Jaehyun answered and the paramedic’s eyes trailed to the mating marks.

“You can enter the ambulance car with us. No one else.” The other paramedics opened the double doors of the ambulance car and Jaehyun settled Doyoung on the stretcher, sitting on the area next to the stretcher.

“Meet us in the hospital, Jihoon hyung.” Jaehyun said to Jihoon, not looking at his excited parents.

“I will get the chauffeurs immediately.” Jihoon answered and the paramedics closed the doors, driving towards Qian Hospital. Jaehyun held Doyoung’s hand in both of his, the omega staring up at the ceiling.

“They’re finally coming.” Doyoung mumbled after going through another contraction.

“They’re finally coming.” Jaehyun repeated, leaving a gentle kiss on Doyoung’s hand.

“The reason I married you in the first place has finally happened. And I’m so happy.” Doyoung squeezed Jaehyun’s hand. “We’re going to become dads.”

“I know.” Jaehyun leaned down to kiss Doyoung tenderly.

“You two are cute.” the paramedic with them quipped and the husbands turned bright red. “Your love story is really beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Jaehyun responded, ears bright red. The ambulance halted to a stop and the double doors opened to show the paramedics and a doctor.

“Patient’s name?” the doctor asked a paramedic.

“Jung-Kim Doyoung.” that paramedic responded. Jaehyun looked up to see Kun smiling at him in his doctor’s coat.

“Alright, we will take him to the NICU and I will be conducting some tests to prepare for the emergency c-section.” Kun explained and the paramedics led Doyoung to the NICU with Kun and Jaehyun trailing behind.

“Call everyone, the anticipated birth of the Jung-Kim twins is happening.” Kun quipped and Jaehyun nodded, kissing Doyoung’s forehead as he was taken to the private ward. Jaehyun took out his phone and dialed Taeyong, who deserved to know the most as he was Doyoung’s best friend.

*with the others*

Taeyong was cooing over Mark, who was being held by Taeil, as Johnny, Yuta, Sicheng and Ten were discussing what moves to plan next with Junghwa’s downfall.

“We have multiple witnesses and we can use the media to show how much of a witch she really is.” Yuta suggested, cuddling up with Sicheng as the omega ran a hand through his undercut.

“When Jaehyun calls us when he’s not having sex with Doyoung hyung, we can suggest that idea.” Sicheng added. Johnny nodded and by the table, Taeyong’s phone rang sharply.

“John, can you see who it is?” Taeyong asked, tickling under Mark’s chin, who giggled in response. Johnny’s eyes widened when he saw Jaehyun’s name on the caller ID.

_“Hey Jaehyun, it’s a bit early-”_ Johnny started as a greeting.

_“Hyung, come quickly, Doyoung hyung is in labour.”_ Jaehyun responded from the other line and Johnny’s eyes were as wide as saucers afterwards.

_“Fuck, okay, we’re on our way.”_ Johnny squeaked and shared goodbyes with Jaehyun.

“What happened, Youngho?” Taeil asked, taking in his baby daddy’s state.

“Doyoung… he’s in labour.” Johnny responded and it was silent for a few seconds before Taeyong started yelling.

“What are we waiting for?! My best friend is in labour!” Taeyong yelled and everyone was up, scrambling in two cars. Everyone was ready to finally meet the Jung-Kim twins.

*at the hospital*

Kun’s face scrunched when he saw Doyoung’s blood test results, the beta feeling bad for the struggling omega.

“Can he have an epidural, hyung?” Jaehyun asked, holding Doyoung’s hand as the omega went through a horrible contraction.

“Unfortunately no.” Kun answered over Doyoung’s whimpers. “His platelet levels are too low and it’s too risky.”

“It hurts, Jaehyun.” Doyoung complained, crushing Jaehyun’s hand.

“I know, baby.” Jaehyun mumbled, kissing the hand crushing his own. “Can he have regular anesthesia?”

“He can but the twins can be exposed to the anesthesia and Doyoung will be knocked unconscious so he won’t be actively participating in the delivery of the twins.” Kun answered.

“As long as the twins are delivered safely.” Jaehyun hissed a bit as his hand was crushed even more.

“Alright, I will get the c-section ward ready and a nurse will get the anesthesia in a few minutes.” Kun closed the files and moved to leave the room.

“Where’s the epidural, Jae?” Doyoung asked as the two waited for the nurse.

“You’re having general anesthesia instead, baby.” Jaehyun answered. “I know you wanted an epidural so you can see the babies but it’s too risky.”

“My platelet levels must be too low.” Doyoung remembered from a lesson he took on childbirth, an omega-only class for the perspectives of omegas as doctors and as expecting parents. Another contraction happened and Doyoung cried out, crushing Jaehyun’s hand again.

“Where’s Taeyong hyung? I want my best friend here.” Doyoung asked his husband, breathing hard after the contraction. Doyoung didn’t want his mother, his father, or his brother with him. Doyoung wanted his best friend, Lee Taeyong, by his side before he gave birth.

“Traffic is horrible right now.” Jaehyun answered, using his free hand to see his texts with Johnny. “Eomoni and abeoji aren’t here yet, neither are your parents, Jihoon hyung, our friends-”

“I want Taeyong hyung.” Doyoung whimpered and Jaehyun nodded, pressing another kiss on the omega’s hand. Jaehyun wasn’t mad that Doyoung wanted Taeyong there over him. They were the best of friends, yin and yang. Separate them and there would be hell. The door slid open after a few minutes to reveal Taeyong with Yuta, Sicheng and Ten. Doyoung’s eyes drifted to his best friend and started crying softly.

“Hyung…” Doyoung called and Taeyong was right by his side, pressing their foreheads together. Jaehyun took in the sight of his husband being hugged by his best friend, tears filling the alpha’s eyes. “I want the pain to stop.”

“I know, tokki, but you know what?” Taeyong asked, wiping his best friend’s tears. “You will finally see your babies, Doie. Two little Doyoungs running around the mansion, or two Jaehyuns, whichever one you want.”

“Two more Doyoungs? Sounds like a nightmare.” Yuta quipped and Doyoung managed to crack a smile.

“So you better give birth to my nephews or I will never forgive you, Jung-Kim Doyoung.” Taeyong left a kiss on Doyoung’s forehead and took Doyoung’s other hand.

“Did he get an epidural or any anesthesia?” Yuta asked Jaehyun, who looked in the med student’s direction.

“General anesthesia.” Jaehyun answered. “Hyung’s platelet levels are too low and Kun hyung said that general anesthesia is better.”

“Good call.” Yuta moved to the hospital bed to ruffle Doyoung’s head a little, the omega accepting it for once. “You’re really strong, Doyo, you can do it.”

“Thank you hyung.” Doyoung replied before he let out a scream, his stomach contracting harshly. “Give me the fucking anesthesia!”

“What’s taking Kun-ge so long?” Sicheng asked before the hospital door slid open to show the Jung parents with the Kim parents.

“Is there a baby?” Jaesook asked and everyone turned to stare at him.

“What does it look like?” Taeyong fired back, hissing with Jaehyun as their hands were squeezed by Doyoung’s.

“Well we are here for our grandsons’ births.” Dongwoon said like Jaesook didn’t say anything. “Can’t wait to hear what you will name them.” Jaehyun and Doyoung shared worried glances when names were mentioned, the contraction over.

“We didn’t talk about baby names.” Jaehyun mumbled to Doyoung, hoping that the parents didn’t hear him. Unfortunately, Junghwa did and she shook her head.

“Of course you two didn’t think of names. You’ve been like teenagers who discovered sex for the first time for the past three months.” Junghwa retorted and Jaehyun’s ears turned red. “So since you didn’t, I will be naming the twins.”

“You won’t be naming both of them.” Dongwoon fired back, crossing his arms. Jaesook and Dahyun avoided looking at their angry spouses. “As the twins are Kims, I will name one of them.”

“These twins are the heirs of Jung Enterprises so as we are the more important family, Jaesook and I will name both of them.” Junghwa seethed. Doyoung stared up at the ceiling as his father and mother-in-law started arguing over who would name the twins.

“Just press the nurse button.” Doyoung said to Jaehyun and with his free hand, Jaehyun pressed the nurse button by the hospital bed. Doyoung sighed heavily when the door slid open again to show the rest of their friends, his eyes narrowing seeing Johnny.

“Why is he here?” Doyoung asked Jaehyun with malice in his voice.

“Jaehyun called me and Johnny picked up.” Taeyong answered seeing the pregnant omega growing angry.

“I want everyone out.” Doyoung hissed, wanting the anesthesia in his system and the twins born. Jaehyun pressed the nurse button again and thankfully, the door opened to show Kun and a nurse.

“Alright, everyone out except for the father!” Kun shouted, getting everyone’s attention.

“Excuse me, do you know who you are talking to?” Junghwa responded.

“You’re stressing out my patient and he is in labour.” Kun fired back. “Everyone out!” Kun moved out of the way so everyone could file out of the hospital room, Junghwa glaring daggers at the rookie doctor.

“Not going to lie, that was kinda hot.” Ten mumbled to Kun on his way out. “Up for lunch tomorrow?”

“Sounds good.” Kun responded and Ten winked, grabbing hold of Kunhang’s shoulders as everyone else left. Kun turned to Taeyong, who let go of Doyoung’s hand.

“Good luck, Doie.” Taeyong mumbled. Doyoung protested against Taeyong leaving but the older omega shook his head. “Jaehyun will be with you, ok tokki?”

“Ok hyung.” Doyoung mumbled, setting his hand down. Doyoung turned his head to Jaehyun, who looked at him with reassurance.

“Sorry for the delay.” Kun apologized, now wearing blue scrubs. A few more nurses entered the room with a stretcher and Doyoung was moved there with the help of Jaehyun. “It’s been pretty busy in the hospital.”

“It’s ok, hyung.” Jaehyun responded. He turned to Doyoung, who was smiling softly.

“They’re coming, Jae.” Doyoung said.

“They’re coming, baby.” Jaehyun repeated and Doyoung lifted up a weak hand to pull Jaehyun into a tender kiss. “I will be there when you wake up with our babies. You can do it.”

“Don’t worry, baby, I can do it.” Jaehyun let go of Doyoung’s hand and a nurse opened the door. Jaehyun stood by the hospital bed as his husband was taken out towards the NICU surgery suite.

“We will be knocking you out, Doyoung-ah.” Kun started as a nurse prepared the anesthesia. “The procedure will take ten minutes as there are two babies and you will be unconscious until morning.” Doyoung nodded and he felt his whole body go numb. “‘When you wake up… your babies will be here.”

“Sounds good…” Doyoung mumbled before everything went black.

*with Jaehyun*

The alpha walked out towards the waiting area and saw his friends waiting, no traces of his parents and in-laws.

“Is Doyoung in the c-section room?” Taeyong asked.

“Yes, he is.” Jaehyun answered, going to sit next to Johnny, who was holding Mark.

“You’re finally becoming a dad.” Johnny mumbled to Jaehyun.

“Yeah, I’m becoming a dad.” Jaehyun answered, staring down at the snoozing Mark. “Eomoni will hate it but I know that Mark will be my babies’ best friend.”

“I will make sure they will get along.” Johnny turned his head to see Taeil sleeping on Sicheng’s shoulder, Sicheng talking with Dejun and Jungwoo. The alpha’s heart fluttered seeing his baby daddy sleeping away.

“Do you know where eomoni went?” Jaehyun asked, snapping Johnny back into reality.

“She decided to come back in the morning with your father and Doyoung’s parents.” Johnny answered. “She got really annoyed with Kun and she might file a complaint against him.”

“Of course. Typical eomoni.” Jaehyun held Mark’s little hand before Taeyong tapped his shoulder.

“Kun is here.” Taeyong stated and Jaehyun was up immediately, seeing Kun approach him with a sweet smile.

“Hey there, dad.” Kun chirped and Jaehyun smiled widely. “Congratulations Mr. Jung Jaehyun, you are the father of two healthy baby boys.”

“Congrats Jae!” Johnny cheered, giving Jaehyun a one-armed hug, careful not to jostle Mark too much. The rest of the friend group were all smiling, Taeyong crying happily in Ten’s embrace.

“The nurses went to clean the twins up and Doyoung was moved to a recovery suite. I can take you there.” Kun said and Jaehyun nodded.

“We will come back in the morning, you two should be alone with your babies first.” Johnny said and Taeyong agreed, standing up and taking Mark from Johnny.

“Thank you guys, for staying.” Jaehyun said to all of his friends.

“Of course.” Jungwoo replied softly.

“We will always be there, hyung, we’re friends of course.” Kunhang added.

“Ok guys, Jaehyun wants to see his husband.” Kun stated and Jaehyun said goodbye to all of his friends, following Kun to the recovery suite. The door slid open and Jaehyun saw Doyoung asleep with a smile on his face. Kun brought a chair and Jaehyun thanked the doctor, sitting down next to his sleeping husband. “You will see your babies in the morning, another doctor is conducting tests on them.”

“Alright, I trust you.” Jaehyun responded and Kun left the room, leaving a small light open. Jaehyun looked back at Doyoung and took the omega’s hand, which had the IV drip.

“You did it, hyung.” Jaehyun mumbled, kissing the hand. “We’re dads.” Jaehyun settled his head on the bed next to Doyoung’s form and fell asleep, excited to see the babies he waited for the past few months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is chapter nineteen! The Jung-Kim twins are finally here and that is a huge plot point done with!
> 
> There are two chapters left until a huge time skip and there are about ten chapters left of the entire story! 0_0
> 
> I can't believe we've gotten so far but right now, I am hitting a little writer's block on this story and I'm working on a one shot so updates will be a bit stalled right now.
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a good day!


	22. Jeno and Donghyuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to a new chapter! This one is filled with floof, a bit of drama, and Johndo repairing their relationship!
> 
> On another note, whoever guessed the twins were Jeno and Haechan, congratulations to you because you were correct!
> 
> Punch is finally out and it is fucking amazing from Yuta being in the center a few times to Jungwoo finally having lines! One thing I noted is that I keep forgetting how it sounds like after an entire day of streaming and I like that every time I listen to it, it feels like I am listening to it for the first time.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

Sunlight filtered in through the curtains, filling the hospital room with the bright light. Some rays hit Jaehyun straight in the face, the alpha scrunching his face at the invasion.

“Fuck, it’s too early.” Jaehyun hissed, opening his eyes to flicker them towards Doyoung, who was still asleep. Jaehyun lifted his head to see two tiny plastic beds right next to Doyoung’s bed, containing two sleeping babies. A doctor or a nurse might have put them there while the husbands were sleeping.

“They’re here.” Jaehyun mumbled. He sounded a nurse using the button and sat up to see a nurse enter the room right away.

“Mr. Jung, you’re awake.” the nurse remarked and Jaehyun nodded. “We brought your sons around an hour ago and they’ve been sleeping peacefully since.”

“Mr. Jung-Kim will be awake soon, I can see him stirring.” the nurse pointed out, Jaehyun flickering his eyes to his sleeping husband. “You can wake him up now.”

“Alright thank you.” Jaehyun responded and the nurse nodded, moving over to the twins and adjusting their blanket. Jaehyun leaned over to kiss Doyoung awake, pulling back to see the omega’s eyes flutter open. “Wake up, baby.”

“Jaehyun.” Doyoung mumbled, giving his husband a small smile. “Are the babies here?”

“Yes they are, hyung.” Jaehyun answered. “Or should I call you appa?”

“Appa.” Doyoung looked over to see the nurse smiling at the scene, holding one twin. “I like the sound of that, papa.” Jaehyun smiled widely and the nurse brought one twin to Doyoung.

“Here you go, appa.” the nurse said, settling the bundle in Doyoung’s arms.

“Jae… he’s beautiful.” Doyoung breathed out, tears filling his eyes as he stared down at the tiny baby. The nurse moved towards Jaehyun with the other twin, the alpha positioning his hands so he could hold his second bundle of joy.

“Both of them are beautiful.” Jaehyun added, eyes shifting from the twin in his arms to the twin in Doyoung’s arms. “This one is a special one.” The twins were fraternal, the one with Jaehyun having a darker skin tone than the one with Doyoung.

“He is a special one.” Doyoung agreed, both looking at the twin in Jaehyun’s arms.

“Did you decide on the names, dads?” the nurse asked, holding two birth certificates.

“I thought of one, if that is okay, hyung.” Jaehyun remarked.

“I thought of one as well.” Doyoung said to the nurse.

“I will give you two time to name the twins.” the nurse replied and she moved out of the room, sliding the door closed.

“On three, let’s say the names we chose for the twins.” Doyoung announced to Jaehyun.

“Okay, sounds good.”

“Three, two, one.”

“Donghyuck.”

“Jeno.” Jaehyun made a confused noise at the name Doyoung chose.

“Jeno? That is an interesting name.” Jaehyun remarked, seeing Doyoung smile down at the twin in his arms.

“I don’t know why but throughout the pregnancy, the name I wanted to choose for our son was Jeno.” Doyoung answered, smiling widely when the baby in his arms fluttered his eyes open, seeing his appa for the first time. “Hi, Jeno, it’s your appa.” The newborn blinked up at Doyoung and squirmed a little, getting used to his appa staring at him with loving eyes.

“Hi Jeno.” Jaehyun cooed, holding Donghyuck gently as he looked over to see Jeno squirm a bit more.

"And this one is Donghyuck." Doyoung looked towards Donghyuck, who was still asleep in Jaehyun's arms. "Jae, look who we brought into this world."

"We brought two baby boys into this world, hyung." Jaehyun leaned over to kiss Doyoung tenderly. "I love you and our sons."

"I love you too." Doyoung looked up to see the nurse come back with Kun, the beta doctor wearing his white coat again.

"I see that you two met your sons." Kun quipped, taking a rolling chair and moving to sit next to Jaehyun. "Did you get to name them?"

"Yes, this is Jung-Kim Donghyuck." Jaehyun answered, leaving a gentle kiss on Donghyuck's forehead, the baby scrunching his face after receiving the kiss.

"And this is Jung-Kim Jeno." Doyoung added, eyes never leaving the bundle staring up at him.

"Jeno and Donghyuck." Kun repeated, an endearing smile on his face. "Alright, I will get the birth certificates done and call our friends over."

"Thank you, Kun hyung." Jaehyun said as the doctor stood up and left the room.

“Can I hold Donghyuck?” Doyoung asked and Jaehyun carefully switched the bundles with his husband. “Appa is here, Donghyuck.”

“I’m just wondering who will be sunshine and who will be moonlight?” Jaehyun quipped, thinking about the nicknames Doyoung gave the twins during his pregnancy.

“Donghyuck is sunshine.” Doyoung answered right away. “He looks like he’s been sunkissed.”

“Our sunshine Donghyuck.” Jaehyun said and looked back at Jeno, the infant’s eyes turning to crescents when his mouth quirked up. “And Jeno is moonlight. His eyes turn into crescent moons.” Doyoung watched Donghyuck scrunch his face and yawn, feeling himself get attached immediately to the two babies he carried for nine months.

“Appa did a good job carrying you two.” Jaehyun mumbled to a wide-eyed Jeno. “Now both papa and appa will take care of you two until you become smart, kind and wonderful boys.”

“We will be the best dads to you, Jeno, Donghyuck.” Doyoung teared up again when Donghyuck’s eyes fluttered open and the infant made a happy sound seeing his appa. “We love you, babies.”

“Now there are three boys in my heart.” Jaehyun whispered to Doyoung and the omega rolled his eyes fondly.

“Sorry Jaehyun, you’ve been replaced by my baby boys.”

“I don’t mind.” Jaehyun looked at his husband smiling happily at the bundle and the alpha kissed Doyoung’s temple tenderly. “You’re going to be such a good father.”

“I hope so, Jae. Even though we don’t have good parents to look up to.” Doyoung responded worriedly. Jaehyun captured Doyoung’s lips in a chaste kiss.

“We will use our parents’ mistakes to improve ourselves, making sure our boys are loved and treated equally.” Jaehyun assured the omega. “Don’t worry about eomoni, abeoji and your parents, just focus on the boys and your husband.”

“Alright, baby.” Jaehyun and Doyoung kissed chastely until Doyoung pulled away to stare at Donghyuck with utter love. The two sat in silence as they watched their sons move around, yawn or smile slightly. Soon enough, the door slid open to show their friends with bright smiles.

“Just in time, everyone.” Jaehyun said gently when he looked up from Jeno to Taeyong.

“There are my nephews.” Taeyong cooed, getting Doyoung’s attention.

“Your uncles are here, boys.” Doyoung cooed to Donghyuck, who blinked up at him.

“They’re adorable.” Jungwoo remarked softly, feeling mixed emotions. Happy that Jaehyun and Doyoung were parents, jealous that he would never give Yukhei biological children. Pushing those negative thoughts aside, Jungwoo took Yukhei towards Jaehyun and the new dad smiled at the mates.

“Jungwoo, Yukhei, this is Jeno.” Jaehyun introduced the infant to the two. “Jeno, this is Uncle Jungwoo and this is Uncle Yukhei.”

“Can I hold him?” Jungwoo asked and Jaehyun nodded, carefully passing Jeno to the omega.

Standing by the door, Johnny held Mark as he watched his friends coo over the twins and congratulate Doyoung for going through the pregnancy. His heart was swelling with happiness seeing the two people he loved being happy dads. Johnny wanted them to know that he was proud of them for falling in love and mating even with the difficulties they faced.

“Johnny hyung.” a voice called Johnny and the alpha looked up to see Doyoung looking at him. “Do you want to meet Jeno and Donghyuck?”

“Go ahead, Youngho, I got Minhyung.” Taeil said softly, taking the five month old from the alpha. Johnny went towards Doyoung, who was letting Taeyong hold Donghyuck, and smiled down at the infant in Taeyong’s arms.

“This is Donghyuck.” Doyoung introduced Johnny to the baby.

“Hi Donghyuck.” Johnny greeted the baby, who smiled in response. “He looks adorable.”

“I know.” After a few minutes of cooing and friendly chatter, Doyoung turned to Johnny and the omega decided that he wanted to talk to Johnny after months of giving the alpha the cold shoulder.

“Hyung.” Doyoung called Taeyong, who hummed in response. “Can you tell the others to leave? I need to talk to Johnny hyung alone.”

“Alright.” Taeyong responded and he turned to the others. “Hey, let the dads hold the twins.”

“That means you as well, Yong.” Yuta fired back and the omega rolled his eyes, passing Donghyuck to Doyoung.

“Guys, go on ahead, we need to talk with Johnny hyung.” Doyoung stated and the silence that fell was deafening.

“Last one out has to buy everyone lunch.” Ten quipped in the silence and everyone decided to file out. The door closed and Johnny was alone with the new dads.

“So… you finally are dads.” Johnny remarked lamely, sitting on the chair Kun placed for himself.

“Yeah, we are.” Doyoung responded and it was silent afterwards.

“Doyoung, Jaehyun.” Johnny started, at a loss for words. “I want to apologize for everything.”

“You cheated on me, hid the affair and the result of that affair, and you broke my heart several times.” Doyoung’s voice was steady.

“And you have every right to be mad and not forgive me.” Johnny looked from Doyoung to Jaehyun. “Even though I was drunk, I still cheated on you and I should have told you right away. And I was so driven to destroy Junghwa and her wicked ways that I failed to consider your feelings and the twins.”

“She ruined everything for me, she took away the two people I loved the most, she forced Taeil hyung to carry my child, she threatened to shut down the company my dad worked so hard to build… I was being selfish and I am sorry. I shouldn’t have roped you two in my shitty revenge plot.” Johnny continued, which turned into rambling. “We can stop this plan-”

“No, I want to stop eomma.” Doyoung cut Johnny off. “I had such a difficult pregnancy, from doing a lot of labour work to getting a SGT. The fact that I successfully delivered Jeno and Donghyuck is a miracle.” Doyoung looked down at Donghyuck fussing a bit. “My baby boys are here and I want them to live a life where they don’t need to worry about taking over a corrupt marketing company.”

“And I will stop that.” Jaehyun responded, getting Johnny and Doyoung looking towards him. “We have to be discreet but we will do it.”

“For the kids.” Doyoung added.

“For the kids.” Johnny agreed. “Can I bring Taeil hyung and Mark in, I think you should finally meet Mark.”

“Go ahead.” Johnny stood up and moved towards the sliding door, leaving the husbands alone with their twins.

“I want Mark to be friends with Jeno and Donghyuck.” Jaehyun quipped, getting Doyoung’s attention. “It would piss off eomoni but I want the Suh-Jung bond to continue strongly.”

“Sounds good.” Doyoung responded, looking down to see Donghyuck fuss more in his arms. “I think Donghyuck is hungry.”

“I will call the nurse in.” Jaehyun pressed the nurse button as Johnny came back in with a nervous Taeil, who was holding Mark in his arms.

“Taeil hyung.” Doyoung called the eldest. “It’s been a while.”

“It has, Doyoung-ah, since the wedding.” Taeil said. The night he invaded their relationship and got pregnant with Mark. Taeil passed Mark to Johnny and he went towards the husbands, bowing ninety degrees despite Jaehyun and Doyoung’s protests. “I want to sincerely apologize to both of you. I was so greedy for the money and scared about what Madam Jung would do to my shop and my family that I ruined your lives.”

“You didn’t ruin our lives, hyung.” Jaehyun responded, seeing Johnny cradling Mark as he watched Taeil bow in apology. “Don’t bow, you don’t need to apologize.”

“I understand where you came from, as I accepted to marry Jaehyun for one billion won.” Doyoung added, getting the three men to stare towards him. “We made mistakes and bad decisions for money and we have to pay for the consequences.”

“I would have forgiven you two if you told me right away.” Doyoung continued while Donghyuck fussed a little more. “But the delay and the way you led me on about us eloping, Johnny hyung, it hit harder when Papa Suh told me about Mark with blue cupcakes.”

“If there is anything we can do for you to forgive us-” Taeil started but Doyoung shook his head.

“You don’t need to do anything, hyung. Just make sure eomma goes down once and for all. I don’t want my sons to be running Jung Enterprises.” Doyoung declared.

“I’m with you on that, Doyoung.” Johnny piped up. Doyoung nodded and he looked towards Mark, who was snoozing in the alpha’s arms.

“And I want Mark to be Jeno and Donghyuck’s best friend.” Johnny nodded and he went towards the omega.

“Mark, this is your uncle Doyoung, he’s a rather special uncle.” Johnny introduced the five month old.

“The most special one.” Jaehyun added and Doyoung smiled softly at the sleeping bundle. The sliding door opened to show a nurse after a few minutes of silence.

“You called, Mr. Jung-Kim?” the nurse asked.

“Yes, Donghyuck is acting a bit fussy, I think he is hungry.” Doyoung answered and the nurse nodded.

“Can we discuss that with the parents?” the nurse asked Johnny, looking at the second pair of parents.

“Alright, we will go now.” Johnny mumbled awkwardly and Taeil held Johnny’s arm as the two left with Mark.

“Is there a way we can stop Donghyuck’s fussiness?” Doyoung asked after the sliding door closed, looking over to see Jeno asleep in Jaehyun’s arms.

“We have two options for feeding the twins.” the nurse answered. “Either we can do formula milk or breastfeeding.”

“Breastfeeding?!” Doyoung asked surprisingly and the nurse, taken aback, nodded.

“Male omegas also lactate, Mr. Jung-Kim, and it’s preferable if you do breastfeeding. If you’re uncomfortable, which I am noticing your hesitation, we can do formula milk.” the nurse explained. “We can bring a breastfeeding coach right now to help out.”

“A-alright then.” Doyoung shared a look with Jaehyun.

“If it’s good for the babies, I would say go for it.” Jaehyun remarked and Doyoung looked back down at Donghyuck still fussing.

“We can try breastfeeding then.” Doyoung told the nurse, who nodded and took out her pager.

“The coach is on his way up.” the nurse told the husbands. “You can use both techniques to feed the two if you want.”

“We will see what fits us the most.” Doyoung responded. The nurse nodded and she opened the door for the breastfeeding coach to come in, the doctor having multiple supplies.

“Hello Mr. Jung-Kim, I am Dr. Kim Seokjin and I will help you with breastfeeding the babies.” Kim Seokjin introduced himself, nodding to Doyoung  **(a special guest appearance)** .

“Nice to meet you, Dr. Kim.” Doyoung returned the greeting and panic washed over him when Donghyuck started crying, the baby tired from fussing.

“Oh, he must be very hungry.” Seokjin quipped. “Let’s give him the formula milk first since you don’t seem to be ready for breastfeeding.”

“Alright.” Seokjin took out a baby bottle and started making the formula milk.

“This means that you can practice breastfeeding with your other twin.” Seokjin smiled at the bundle Jaehyun was holding, the alpha smiling back at the doctor. Doyoung nodded and he held Donghyuck close as the newborn continued to cry. Shaking the bottle, Seokjin moved the rolling chair to Doyoung and passed the younger omega the baby bottle.

“Feeding your twins isn’t that hard.” the omega doctor started, positioning Doyoung’s hand to hold the baby bottle properly. “Breastfeeding is uncomfortable at first, especially for male omegas, but it is worth it at the end for the babies to grow healthy and strong.” Doyoung watched Donghyuck latch his lips on the teat, sucking in the formula milk.

“He drank it right away.” Jaehyun mumbled in awe, cradling Jeno gently against his chest.

“Donghyuck must have been really hungry.” Doyoung added, a soft smile on his face as he fed the fussy baby the formula milk.

“Taking notes, dad?” Seokjin asked Jaehyun, observing that the alpha was extremely attentive.

“Yeah.” Jaehyun responded, ears burning red. The omega doctor nodded and saw that Donghyuck finished the bottle.

“Alright, Donghyuck is full.” Seokjin stated and Doyoung carefully pulled the baby bottle away from Donghyuck, who made a cute burping sound. Jaehyun felt his heart swell seeing Donghyuck’s eyes flutter closed after drinking the formula milk.

“I can take that from you.” Doyoung passed the used baby bottle back to the omega doctor and Seokjin put the bottle aside. “I recommend alternating techniques for the twins. Donghyuck was fed formula milk first so next time he’s hungry, he will feed from your chest.”

“This dad stuff is harder than I thought.” Doyoung quipped and Seokjin chuckled at that.

“You will get used to it.” Seokjin responded and Jaehyun turned his attention to Jeno, who was also fussing. “Alright, it’s time to practice breastfeeding.” The doctor gently took Jeno from Jaehyun and the alpha took Donghyuck from Doyoung so the omega could hold Jeno.

“Appa is here, Jeno, don’t worry.” Doyoung mumbled as his hospital gown was unbuttoned by Seokjin, the doctor stopping so the omega’s chest was exposed for the infant. Before Jeno could be fed by Doyoung, the sliding door was pushed open harshly and Junghwa was there with Jaesook and two bodyguards. A nurse rushed in after them, looking exhausted.

“Ma’am, you need to tell us why-” the nurse started.

“Don’t make me get you fired.” Junghwa snapped and Seokjin was up immediately.

“Excuse me but we are in the middle of breastfeeding training.” Seokjin told the matriarch calmly as Jeno started crying.

“I am the grandmother, I think I can be here.” Junghwa fired back and Jaehyun sighed heavily.

“Eomoni, just give us a few minutes and we will call you in after Jeno gets fed.” Jaehyun said exasperatedly and Junghwa lifted up an eyebrow.

“Who is Jeno?” Junghwa asked.

“Our son, we named the twins and Kun hyung filled out the birth certificates already.” Jaehyun saw his mother’s face go red from anger and embarrassment.

“You already named them…” Junghwa trailed off and Jaehyun nodded.

“Now that we got this aside, can you please leave my patient alone? He needs to take care of his sons.” Seokjin asked politely and Junghwa glared the doctor down.

“Alright, you have fifteen minutes.” Junghwa turned her heel and left, Jaesook and the bodyguards trailing after her.

“Can you guard the door?” Seokjin asked the nurse who ran after the Jungs when they went towards the hospital room.

“I understand, Dr. Kim.” the nurse responded and she closed the sliding door. Sighing heavily, Seokjin sat back down on the chair and turned back to the husbands, who looked embarrassed.

“So the tabloids lied that she is an absolute sweetheart.” Seokjin quipped and Jaehyun’s ears turned bright red.

“When do the tabloids ever tell the truth?” Doyoung remarked as Seokjin refocused on Jeno, who was crying on the top of his lungs from the disturbance.

“That is true.” Seokjin positioned Jeno against Doyoung’s chest and continued his training. “So you have to get Jeno’s attention by touching his lips with your nipple. His mouth needs to encompass the nipple and the areola or it won’t go well for either father or child.”

“Alright.” Doyoung did so and Jeno’s mouth opened to suck the skin.

“It should take at least twenty minutes for Jeno to have his fill so just wait for a bit.” Seokjin looked over at the nurse filling out some notes as Doyoung felt his chest tingle from Jeno’s sucking. Not wanting to make Doyoung uncomfortable, Jaehyun looked back at Donghyuck sleeping soundly after Junghwa's loud entrance and Jeno’s crying.

“You’re a natural, Mr. Jung-Kim.” Seokjin quipped in the middle as the two omegas watched Jeno’s eyes flutter as he drank from Doyoung. “Skin-to-skin contact with the babies is good as well.”

“How often will they need to be fed?” Jaehyun asked the doctor.

“Every two to three hours, or when they fuss or cry.” Seokjin continued to take notes with the nurse while Jeno squirmed a bit. “If the time periods are shorter, then they are cluster feeding, which is completely normal.”

“We should make a schedule on feeding the boys.” Doyoung said to both the doctor and his husband. “The alternating pattern seems good as we have two babies.”

“It’s always up to the omega for what makes him comfortable.” Seokjin responded. “Oh I think Jeno is done.” Doyoung saw Jeno’s eyes flutter shut and Doyoung carefully retracted the infant from his chest. “You did it, Mr. Jung-Kim, you successfully fed Jeno.”

“Good job, hyung.” Jaehyun said softly and Doyoung smiled at the alpha, happy that he was doing good as a new dad.

“I think your parents can come in now.” Seokjin nodded to the nurse and she turned around to open the sliding door.

“Get the angry alpha lady.” the nurse said to the other nurse guarding the door. Jaehyun prevented a snort when he heard that, an accurate description of his mother.

“A few more notes, dads.” Seokjin started, getting the attention of the husbands. “Both dads can practice skin-to-skin contact to get your babies used to your pheromones and to maintain a close bond with them. If both are fussy, Mr. Jung can do the bottle feeding while Mr. Jung-Kim does the breastfeeding.”

“Sounds good.” Jaehyun answered and the door slid open to show the Jungs and the Kims, Doyoung’s eyes brightening seeing his brother standing in the back with an irritated manager.

“I will go get Kun while you two can introduce your sons to their grandparents.” Seokjin got up and left the room with the note-taking nurse, the only staff member left being the nurse guarding the door.

“There they are.” Donghyun cooed and he passed Dongwoon towards Doyoung, running a hand through his brother’s matted hair. “You did it, baby brother.”

“I did, hyung.” Doyoung responded.

“You have five minutes, Gong Myung.” the manager called irritably and retreated outside. Donghyun sighed and Jaehyun got up to carefully pass Donghyuck to the actor.

“This is Jung-Kim Donghyuck.” Jaehyun introduced Donghyun to the sleeping baby.

“Hi Donghyuck.” Donghyun mumbled to the infant. “I’m your uncle Donghyun.”

“Yeah they have a lot of uncles.” Doyoung quipped and the three chuckled.

“He’s beautiful, baby brother.” Donghyun looked from his nephew to his brother, who was cradling Jeno against his bare chest. “Both of them are.”

“Enough with the dramatics, it’s time to go.” Dongwoon told his eldest son, looking back at the annoyed manager. Donghyun passed Donghyuck back to Jaehyun and the actor left a kiss on Doyoung’s forehead before leaving.

“It is time to meet my grandsons.” Junghwa started and she walked towards the husbands. Doyoung held Jeno protectively against himself, like he was scared that Junghwa would hurt his son. “I won’t hurt him, Doyoung, don’t worry.”

“It will be alright, hyung.” Jaehyun chastised his worried husband.

“Since Mr. Jung-Kim breastfed Jeno, it’s difficult for him to let go of his baby.” the nurse standing by the door quipped, getting everyone’s attention. “So give both of them some time.”

“Alright then.” Junghwa said and she straightened up. “So this is Jung-Kim Jeno.”

“Yes he is.” Jaehyun responded and Junghwa turned to her son, who was holding Donghyuck.

“And this must be…”

“Donghyuck.” Jaehyun introduced his mother to Donghyuck. Sharing a look with Doyoung, Jaehyun carefully passed Donghyuck to Junghwa and the alpha woman stared down at the sleeping infant.

“The new heirs of Jung Enterprises are here.” Jaesook entered as well and looked down at Donghyuck sleeping away, undisturbed by the two alphas.

“They’re so small.” Jaesook quipped and Junghwa nodded.

“Which twin is the eldest?” Junghwa asked Jaehyun.

“Kun hyung is processing the birth certificates.” Jaehyun answered. “Since Doyoung hyung did c-section, we don’t know which twin is older just yet.”

“Understandable.” Junghwa continued to hold Donghyuck as the baby woke up in an unfamiliar embrace. Donghyuck blinked at Junghwa for a few seconds before bursting into sobs. Jaehyun was up immediately and he took Donghyuck from his surprised mother, holding Donghyuck close and shushing the baby gently.

“Papa is here, sunshine, I’m here.” Jaehyun whispered to the baby, who calmed down as soon as he felt his papa. Doyoung watched Junghwa brush her hands on her knees before straightening up.

“When you confirm the times each twin was born, I will tell you who will be the heir of Jung Enterprises between the two.” Junghwa stated and Jaehyun shared another look with Doyoung.

“Alright, eomoni.” Jaehyun eventually responded and Junghwa took a step back, turning towards Dongwoon.

“Your turn, Dongwoon-sshi.” Junghwa said with malice in her voice and Dongwoon held Dahyun’s shoulder and moved her towards the husbands.

“Eomoni, abeoji.” Doyoung greeted politely, still protectively holding Jeno.

“You did your end of the deal, son.” Dongwoon stated and Doyoung nodded, eyes refocusing on Jeno’s sleeping form. “We got our money and the Jungs got their grandsons.”

“That is true.” Doyoung felt awkwardness hang in the air as it had been over a year since his parents sold him for one billion won. A lot has changed since.

“They’re beautiful, Doyoung-ah.” Dahyun mumbled softly, moving a hand to hold Doyoung’s shoulder.

“Thank you, eomoni.” Doyoung mumbled back and the awkward silence continued. It was cut off by Kun entering with Seokjin.

“Hey there, dads.” Kun greeted and his eyes narrowed seeing Junghwa. “Are we interrupting?”

“No of course not.” Jaehyun responded. “We were just wondering which twin was born first.”

“That is why I am here to give you two the birth certificates.” Kun took the spare chair and sat next to the husbands. Craning their necks, Doyoung and Jaehyun read the two papers.

_ Jung-Kim Jeno: Saturday, _______ __, 20XX, 9:34PM KST _

_ Jung-Kim Donghyuck: Saturday, _______ __, 20XX, 9:36PM KST _

Jeno was the older twin of the two. Jeno was the heir of Jung Enterprises after Jaehyun. Doyoung breathed out heavily and looked down at the sleeping Jeno, the infant’s cheek pressed on the omega’s chest.

“Jeno…” Doyoung started.

“Jeno is older than Donghyuck by two minutes.” Kun announced and Junghwa brightened up.

“Jeno, our new heir.” Junghwa breathed out and Jaehyun saw Doyoung stare worriedly at Jeno. Kun looked back at the ecstatic Junghwa and the smiling Jaesook.

“I feel so sorry for you two.” Kun mumbled so the Jungs couldn’t hear.

“It’s fine, Kun.” Doyoung replied, holding Jeno tighter against his chest.

“Eomoni, even though Jeno is the heir…” Jaehyun started. “You should treat Jeno and Donghyuck equally as they are both your grandsons.”

“Of course I will treat them equally.” Junghwa fired back, looking offended that Jaehyun would say that. “I will raise both of them to become the two best heirs of Jung Enterprises.”

“Alright.” Doyoung breathed out, seeing Jeno move a bit before settling his face on Doyoung’s pec.

“We’re going back home and we will visit everyday until you get discharged, Doyoung.” Junghwa turned her heel and left with Jaesook. Dongwoon and Dahyun left shortly after, Dahyun leaving a kiss on Doyoung’s forehead. The omega flickered his eyes to Jaehyun, who was cradling an awake Donghyuck.

“Jae, please get this plan over with, I don’t want Jeno to take over the company and for Donghyuck to be treated like shit because he isn’t the heir.” Doyoung told Jaehyun, feeling panic rising in him. Being with the Jungs gave Doyoung negative thoughts about every situation, having nightmares of Junghwa kidnapping the twins or the twins being treated horribly for messing up a bill.

“Baby, that will not happen and I will do everything in my power to get us out of here.” Jaehyun chastised, cupping Doyoung’s cheek while holding Donghyuck.

“I trust you, Jae.” Doyoung kissed Jaehyun gently, feeling reassured that his husband will work harder than ever to end this nightmare.

*a week later*

When the twins turned a week old, Doyoung was officially discharged from Qian Hospital, finally bringing the Jung-Kim twins to the mansion. Doyoung was rolled out in a wheelchair by Taeyong while Jaehyun brought the twins in baby carriers. Kunhang was waiting by the car, surrounded by multiple reporters.

“There we go, tokki.” Taeyong said gently as he settled Doyoung in the backseat, Jaehyun going on the other side to buckle in the twins. Ignoring the questions about the future of Jung Enterprises, Jaehyun entered the backseat as well and adjusted the carriers.

Taeyong situated himself on the passenger’s seat (he insisted on coming with Kunhang to take Doyoung safely back home) and the six were off towards the Jung mansion. Doyoung stared out of the window as the buildings turned into trees, feeling trepidation.

“Baby.” Jaehyun started, reaching over the twins to hold Doyoung’s hand. “It will be alright.”

“If the plan takes longer, then we have to be absolutely sure that Jeno and Donghyuck are treated equally and fairly by your parents and the staff.” Doyoung replied.

“If they get unequal treatment, then we will work on that.” Jaehyun let go of Doyoung’s hand and he smiled down at the sleeping twins. “They deserve the entire world.”

“They do.” Doyoung tucked Jeno’s blanket. “You better give them a lot of love.”

“They already have all of my love.” The dads heard Donghyuck fuss and Doyoung smiled at the baby.

“Papa, is Donghyuck supposed to be breastfed or will he be drinking formula milk?” Doyoung asked and Jaehyun pulled out his phone to check the feeding schedule.

“We will be giving him formula milk, appa.” Jaehyun opened the baby bag and got to work, picking up Donghyuck from the carrier and shaking the formula milk to get it ready for the fussing baby. Doyoung watched with endearment, feeling warm seeing Jaehyun coo over Donghyuck, who was sucking on the baby bottle. They will be alright, Doyoung hoped.

*at a local hospital*

Yukhei and Jungwoo were escorted to an ultrasound room and Jungwoo laid down on the bed prepared by a doctor.

“How long have the symptoms been happening, Mr. Kim?” the doctor asked, setting up the ultrasound machine.

“For a few weeks.” Jungwoo answered, feeling his hand being held by Yukhei.

“Any medical information we need to know about?” The doctor lifted Jungwoo's shirt up and squirted cool gel across the omega’s stomach.

“I was diagnosed with infertility about two years ago.” Jungwoo shared a worried look with Yukhei.

“We think it might be appendicitis.” Yukhei told the doctor, who nodded. “His stomach has been hurting a lot and he vomited this morning.”

“Good thing you came in then, Mr. Kim, Mr. Wong.” The doctor pressed the transducer on Jungwoo’s stomach, the screen showing the omega’s womb to the three. The doctor lifted up an eyebrow while Jungwoo stared at the screen with confusion. “You said that you were diagnosed with infertility.”

“Yeah.” Jungwoo responded. The doctor hummed and Yukhei’s eyes widened when he realized.

“Woo, I think you’re-” Yukhei started.

“Congratulations, Mr. Kim and Mr. Wong, you are thirteen weeks pregnant.” the doctor announced and Jungwoo’s eyes widened comically.

“Wait, but I was diagnosed with infertility, the doctor who did it told me there was zero chance of me having a child.” Jungwoo exclaimed, using his free hand to pinch his arm.

“Spontaneous pregnancy is rare but they can happen.” The doctor printed out the ultrasound and passed it to Yukhei. “But if you are truly unsure, we can conduct some fertility tests.” Jungwoo hesitated before nodding. “One more question, Mr. Kim, which doctor diagnosed you with infertility?”

“Dr. Qian from Qian Hospital.” The doctor’s face stayed neutral as she jotted a note down.

“Alright, if you can follow me, we will conduct some tests.” Jungwoo turned around to follow the doctor. Yukhei followed with mixed emotions, not sure how to feel.

*at the Jung mansion*

Jaehyun and Doyoung were sitting on the rocking chairs in the nursery, Doyoung feeding Donghyuck while Jaehyun was rocking Jeno to sleep, white noise filling the room. Jaehyun wasn’t wearing a shirt so he could practice skin-on-skin contact with Jeno and Doyoung had his sleep shirt unbuttoned so Donghyuck could be fed.

“Did you get the planner and how we will be dividing the time?” Doyoung asked Jaehyun, wiping Donghyuck’s chin when some milk trickled down.

“We will alternate but if I wake up and the twin needs to be breastfed, I will bring him over to our room.” Jaehyun responded and Doyoung looked satisfied.

“You got it down, papa.” Doyoung kissed Jaehyun’s dimple quickly. “See? I told you that you will be a great father.”

“The babies are only a week old, hyung. What if I mess up sometime in the future-” Jaehyun started but Doyoung cut him off with a kiss.

“Then we can use that mistake to improve ourselves, Jae.” Doyoung felt Donghyuck pull away from his chest and the baby’s eyes fluttered shut. “I think we will do good even with our doubts.”

“And this is why I love you.” Jaehyun brought Doyoung into another chaste kiss, their sons sleeping in their arms. Jaehyun’s phone vibrating made the alpha pull away and take out his phone to see Yukhei calling. “It’s Yukhei.”

“I’m going to go settle Donghyuck in his crib.” Doyoung got up to set the baby down in the crib, bringing the sun plushie next to Donghyuck. While the omega did that, Jaehyun picked up the phone without jostling Jeno too much and Yukhei started talking.

_ “Hyung, I have urgent news about Jungwoo hyung.” _ Yukhei started and Jaehyun made a confused noise.

_ “Is everything okay, Yukhei?” _ Jaehyun asked, worry filling his body.

_ “Jungwoo hyung’s infertility was misdiagnosed, he’s pregnant.” _ Jaehyun’s eyes widened and Doyoung faced Jaehyun with rapt attention.

_ “That can’t be true, Yukhei.” _

_ “It is, hyung, we did multiple fertility and pregnancy tests to confirm. He is perfectly fertile and we are now expecting a child.” _ Jaehyun’s breaths got shaky as his mind reeled through the night of his breakup with Jungwoo.  _ “Do something about this, hyung, I have a feeling that someone was behind this.” _

_ “Alright, I will ask Kun hyung.” _ Jaehyun exchanged goodbyes with Yukhei and he set his phone on the ground.

“Jaehyun, is everything alright?” Doyoung asked when he felt Jaehyun’s scent get stronger, moving back to the rocking chair.

“Jungwoo was misdiagnosed.” Jaehyun breathed out, locking eyes with Doyoung. “He’s perfectly fertile and he’s pregnant.”

“No way, his infertility was the reason why you two broke up, the reason why we got married in the first place.” Doyoung remarked in awe and Jaehyun nodded.

“It was Qian Hospital that diagnosed him with infertility.” Jaehyun recalled seeing their logo before flipping open the reports to see Jungwoo’s diagnosis. “I think I know who’s behind it.”

“Jae, you don’t think that eomma was behind that…” Jaehyun’s scent grew bitter and that disrupted the peace as Jeno started crying from it. “Jae…”

“That woman.” Jaehyun hissed as he rocked Jeno again, trying to get the baby to calm down. “I am  _ this _ close to just burning down Jung Enterprises.”

“Jaehyun, baby, calm down.” Doyoung gripped Jaehyun’s shoulder and the alpha’s scent died down. “We don’t know if it was planned or it was an accident, let’s ask Kun to get in the hospital’s servers and find out the truth.”

“If Jungwoo wasn’t misdiagnosed, we would have been married and expecting a child ourselves. You would have been happy with Johnny hyung.” Jaehyun felt tears build in his eyes. “We would still be complete strangers and we would never have Jeno and Donghyuck.”

“Baby…” Doyoung was at a loss for words. A misdiagnosis caused this entire mess. A misdiagnosis ripped the two apart from their lovers and crashed them together into this nightmare. “What should we do?”

“I will wait until we get a final result, call Kun hyung and ask him to find emails between my mother and his father. We will use this as more evidence to lock eomoni behind bars.” Jaehyun felt Doyoung’s hand rub his shoulder as tears fell down the alpha’s cheeks. “Jungwoo didn’t deserve this emotional trauma because of me, why do I feel like it’s my fault?”

“It’s not your fault, Jae.” Doyoung mumbled, kissing Jaehyun’s temple.

“If it wasn’t for me, Jungwoo wouldn’t have gone through the pain of believing that he would never bring a baby into this world.” Jaehyun looked down at Jeno staring back up at him. “If it wasn’t for me being too scared to stand up to eomoni, you would have never gone through the problems eomoni dragged you to. If it wasn’t for me, Jeno and Donghyuck wouldn’t have been forced to run this company.”

“Jae…” Doyoung decided to lean his head on Jaehyun’s bare shoulder, letting the alpha cry quietly. “We will fucking end her, I promise.”

“You can’t curse in front of Jeno.” Jaehyun quipped and Doyoung rolled his eyes.

“How about if I feed Jeno formula milk while you ask eomma for paternity leave?” Jaehyun snapped his head towards Doyoung.

“When I could easily snap at her?”

“Getting paternity leave will distract you from this mess and for you to focus on the babies.” Doyoung took Jeno from Jaehyun and the alpha got up, picking up his sleep shirt. Jeno yawned in Doyoung’s arms as the omega watched Jaehyun buttoning up the material. Doyoung passed Jaehyun’s phone to the alpha when he was fully dressed.

“I will go visit eomoni.” Jaehyun kissed Doyoung quickly and left a gentle kiss on Jeno’s cheek before leaving the nursery.

“Papa will be alright, Jeno.” Doyoung mumbled as he brought Jeno to latch on him. “We will be okay.”

Jaehyun closed the double doors of the nursery and he walked down the west wing hall to see Jihoon heading towards his own bedroom, the smallest one in the east wing. Jihoon, in a cheap set of pajamas, noticed Jaehyun’s annoyed state and approached the alpha.

“Young Master Jung, you look really angry.” Jihoon quipped, stopping the current Jung heir by holding his arm.

“I am going to talk to eomoni and ask for paternity leave for the next six months, Doyoung hyung and my sons need me.” Jaehyun responded and the butler moved his hands to straighten Jaehyun’s shirt, noticing a few wet spots on the material.

“Maybe dial your anger down from a ten to a four.” Jihoon held Jaehyun by the shoulders as the alpha took a few calming breaths. “Remember the technique I taught you about anger?”

“Think of four things that calm me.” Jaehyun took a deep breath as he thought about the four things that calmed him down over the years.

_ 4) The grand piano in the living room _

_ 3) Peach tea _

_ 2) Watching the sunset _

_ 1) His husband: Jung-Kim Doyoung _

“There we go, we’re at a five.” Jihoon mumbled after Jaehyun thought of the four things. Adding two more to the list dialed Jaehyun’s anger to a three.

_ 1) His family: Jung-Kim Doyoung, Jeno and Donghyuck _

“I will escort you to Madam Jung’s bedroom.” Jihoon led Jaehyun to his parents’ bedroom and Jihoon pushed the door open to show Jaesook asleep and Junghwa typing away on her laptop, both parents on the bed.

“Jaehyun, you never come to our bedroom.” Junghwa quipped, closing her laptop and setting it aside.

“Just wanted to talk to you about the twins, eomoni.” Jaehyun responded and the alpha woman nodded, getting up to stretch.

“We can talk by the pool.” Junghwa placed down her glasses and pulled her hair into a loose bun. Pointing a finger towards the door, Jaehyun and Junghwa passed Jihoon and the butler closed the door slightly as Jaesook was still asleep. Junghwa noted Jaehyun’s appearance, face puffy from lack of sleep and spit-up stains on his shirt, as the two walked down the east wing stairs.

“How are you handling the boys?” Junghwa asked when the two opened the east wing doors to sit on the pool chairs.

“Doyoung hyung and I are doing rather well, we adjusted to a feeding schedule and how we will handle the twins during the night.” Jaehyun answered and he looked at his mother when he asked his request. “This is why I am asking for paternity leave, so I can help Doyoung hyung with Jeno and Donghyuck.” Junghwa tilted her head when she heard the request.

“Paternity leave? For how long?”

“Six months, I will do as much work as I can at home and I will attend important meetings but let me stay at home and take care of my sons with Doyoung hyung.” It was silent as Junghwa took it in.

“...No.” Junghwa finally replied and Jaehyun’s anger dialed up to a six.

“No? Eomoni, Doyoung hyung still needs to recover from his c-section stitches-”

_ ‘Remember the four things that calm you, Jung Jaehyun.’ _

“I said no, Jaehyun, and that is my final decision. You already missed a week of work while you were at the hospital and if Doyoung still needs recovery, he shouldn’t have been discharged yet.” Junghwa got up from the pool chair, done with the conversation.

“You are very lucky that I let Kunhang drive you now. You will be in your office tomorrow at 9am and you will be working overtime this week to make up for lost time.” Junghwa hissed and she left Jaehyun by the pool, the new dad’s anger to a seventeen. Grabbing his phone, Jaehyun dialed Johnny but the message went to voicemail.

_ “Hello, you have reached Johnny Suh, I’m either asleep or busy with work and taking care of my son.” _ Johnny’s voicemail told Jaehyun and a long beep got the younger alpha to talk.

_ “Hyung, I have more evidence to lock eomoni behind bars. Not only did she conduct an SGT on Doyoung hyung, blackmailed Taeil hyung into giving birth to Mark, and destroyed Xiao Enterprises, she made Qian Hospital misdiagnose Jungwoo with infertility.” _ Jaehyun hissed into the phone before closing it, placing his head in his hands. He was done and he will be taking down his mother even if it took the rest of his life or it would land him in prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the end of the chapter! So the babies are named and Jungwoo is pregnant, holy shit that must have been unexpected. Junghwa may or may not have been behind it, as it was never confirmed in this chapter, so ;).
> 
> The next chapter is the last chapter before a huge time skip and it is a rather vital chapter in this story. Look forward to it!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	23. Finally Snapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, here we go. Welcome to chapter twenty-one aka one of the most dramatic, terrible chapters I can pull out of my ass.
> 
> Again, thank you so much for the immense amount of support as Without Even A Word, You Change Me is my most popular story on AO3! I am so happy that we got this far in two months!
> 
> WARNING: Depictions of scar ruptures and blood; use of derogatory terms (ex. whore, slut), proceed with caution!
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

It’s been a month since the twins came home and Jaehyun was, to put it simply, exhausted. He loved his baby boys, who brightened up his day even if it seemed to be the worst day of his entire life, but he wished every night that he would get at least four hours of consistent sleep. Unfortunately, that happened only once ever since the birth of Jeno and Donghyuck.

It was nearing 4am on a Wednesday when the alpha heard a cry from the baby monitor. Jaehyun lifted his head to grab the technology and saw that it was Donghyuck crying while pawing for his sun plushie. Kissing Doyoung’s forehead, Jaehyun stood up and moved a bit shakily towards the nursery.

“Papa is here, Donghyuck.” Jaehyun mumbled tiredly to a crying Donghyuck, the alpha picking up his son and holding him close. Jaehyun squinted at the iPad that Jihoon installed to show the babies’ feeding schedules. “Looks like you’re getting formula this time, sunshine.” Jaehyun started humming a soft tune as he made the formula milk, soothing Donghyuck.

“Here we go, sunshine.” Jaehyun cooed when Donghyuck latched onto the teat, drinking the milk quickly as the alpha melted on the rocking chair. It was quiet when Jaehyun watched Donghyuck suck on the formula milk, the baby’s tiny hands curling on Jaehyun’s chest. Donghyuck finished the milk with a small burp and Jaehyun decided to let Donghyuck fall asleep in his arms, the alpha too tired to get up.

“I have a meeting at 11am, Hyuckie.” Jaehyun told the sleeping baby, staring dazedly at the star-shaped clock reading 4:12am. “Papa is really busy with work while appa is taking care of you and Jeno at home. I wish I could see you two more in the day but nothing ever goes papa’s way.” The alpha got up and placed Donghyuck back in the crib, bringing the sun plushie closer to the sleeping baby.

Jaehyun trudged back into his bedroom and opened the double doors to see Doyoung snoring softly, the omega hogging the blankets after Jaehyun left to take care of Donghyuck. Jaehyun settled on the bed and carefully pressed his chest against Doyoung’s back, wrapping his arms lightly around the omega’s form.

“Jae…” Doyoung mumbled in his sleep, relaxing in Jaehyun’s embrace. The alpha left a few chaste kisses on Doyoung’s neck before settling his head on the pillow.

“Love you, hyung.” Jaehyun whispered before slipping his eyes shut, hoping that the rest of the night was uninterrupted. That peace was disturbed about ten minutes later when Jaehyun heard another cry from the baby monitor.

“Papa is coming.” Jaehyun sighed after seeing who was crying and the alpha got out of the bed, attending to the crying infant in the nursery. “You need to feed from appa so let’s go, Jeno.” Jaehyun brought Jeno to his bedroom with a nursing pillow while humming and the alpha shook Doyoung awake softly.

“Jeno needs to feed from me?” Doyoung asked groggily while unbuttoning his sleep shirt. “Did you feed Donghyuck formula?”

“About ten minutes ago.” Jaehyun answered and he gently passed Jeno to Doyoung, the baby immediately latching on the omega’s chest. The alpha sank in the mattress while Doyoung tended to Jeno, trying so hard to stay awake until Jeno was done.

“Jae, you have a meeting in the morning, you should sleep and I will bring Jeno back to the nursery.” Doyoung told the exhausted alpha.

“But hyung, there’s a week left until your c-section scar heals and I want you to stay in bed.” Jaehyun was worried that Doyoung would get hurt so he asked Jihoon to make sure Doyoung stayed in the bedroom and the beta would help with the twins.

“Jaehyun, I will be fine just walking from our bedroom to the nursery.” Doyoung appreciated Jaehyun’s concerns and care but it was getting rather annoying.

“Hyung, just stay in bed, I will bring Jeno back.” Jaehyun and Doyoung stared each other down before the omega sighed.

“Fine.” Doyoung looked back down to see Jeno tuckered out from breastfeeding. “Jae, I appreciate your efforts but this is getting rather annoying, I’m not that delicate.”

“You did a lot of labour work during your pregnancy and I believe you should be resting after such a scary procedure.”

“Alright but don’t blame me or our baby boys if you fall asleep during the meeting.” Doyoung laughed softly and Jaehyun captured the omega’s lips in a chaste kiss.

“I love you, hyung.”

“Love you more, baby.” After sharing a few more kisses, Jaehyun took Jeno from Doyoung and the alpha got up to bring the infant back to the nursery.

“And I love my boys.” Jaehyun murmured to his twins before going back to the bedroom and settling on the bed. Doyoung had the nursery pillow on the floor and the omega was back on his side but facing Jaehyun.

“So papa, what is the meeting about?” Doyoung asked and Jaehyun sighed heavily.

“Within the companies Jung Enterprises are stockholders of, eomoni might either give more or withdraw from.” Jaehyun answered. “Suh Records, NCT Sandwich Shop, SNU, Qian Hospital, and more I can’t think of right now, we will be deciding which companies deserve more or less stocks.”

“So that means…”

“It’s possible that eomoni might remove herself as a major stockholder for Suh Records and they will suffer major losses.” Doyoung’s eyes widened and the two sighed heavily. “Their Chicago branch is doing really well as eomoni has no affiliations there but Suh Records relocating there means that Johnny hyung is going to leave Seoul with Taeil hyung and Mark. He won’t be able to help us with the plan.”

“Don’t tell eomoni that or she will remove her stocks from Suh Records.” Doyoung rested his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder and the alpha kissed the omega’s forehead.

“Good thing the security camera was uninstalled or we would be completely fucked.” Jaehyun mumbled.

“Don’t remind me of that satanic piece of technology.” Doyoung pulled Jaehyun into a kiss and the alpha reciprocated, letting the omega lick into his mouth.

“Hyung, it’s 5am and you’re healing from delivering two babies.”

“Don’t care, I’m horny and I know you want to as well.” Jaehyun kissed the omega heavily before going under the comforter to take care of his husband. As the two got off in the early morning, the nursery was occupied by Junghwa, the alpha woman doing her daily check-in on the twins. She was listening in through the monitor and a smirk appeared on her face.

_‘Pulling out of Suh Records will get Johnny out of our lives.’_ Junghwa thought as she closed the nursery doors softly. _‘Perfect.’_

The husbands managed to get about two hours of sleep before Donghyuck and Jeno were crying for them. With help from Jaehyun, Doyoung was on his feet and the two were in the nursery, feeding the twins and changing their full diapers.

“Well I guess we’re up for today.” Jaehyun quipped when they settled on the rocking chairs, Doyoung with Donghyuck and Jaehyun with Jeno.

“You need to be at work by 9 and it’s 7.” Doyoung said when he looked at the star-shaped clock. “Do you think the others will be at the meeting?”

“Johnny hyung, Taeil hyung and Kun hyung will be there as they are the reps of their businesses. Jungkook will be there as my second-in-command and Kunhang will be guarding the doors.”

“Jaehyun, make sure their businesses stay standing.” Doyoung felt a tug then he looked down to see Donghyuck’s tiny fist encompassing his finger tightly. The omega teared up seeing his baby hold something for the first time. “Jae, Donghyuck is holding my finger.” Jaehyun followed Doyoung’s gaze and his heart swelled.

“Stay there, hyung, this is for memories.” Holding Jeno in one arm, Jaehyun took a photo of Donghyuck clutching Doyoung’s pointer finger, the wedding ring on Doyoung’s ring finger glittering in the shot.

“Memories?” Doyoung felt Donghyuck try to suck on his finger and the omega let the baby do so.

“I want to capture everything because life right now is dark.” Jaehyun told his husband, tucking his phone back and smiling down at a sleeping Jeno. “Our babies’ first laughs, our babies walking for the first time, everything will be snapped by my phone.”

“Then what will you do with them?”

“I will be that embarrassing dad that shows off their baby photos to their friends and significant others.” Jaehyun responded, mind drifting off a vision that he was showing off Jeno and Donghyuck’s baby photos to a bunch of their friends while the twins tried to take Jaehyun’s phone away.

“Why can I imagine that?” Doyoung asked, imagining the same scenario. The two sat in comfortable silence as Donghyuck fell asleep with Doyoung’s finger in his hand and Jeno was wiggling in Jaehyun’s arms.

“I love them so much.” Jaehyun mumbled after a while. “My beautiful baby boys.”

“Even when they stained almost all of our dress shirts and pajamas?” Doyoung leaned to kiss Jaehyun, sharing small kisses with the alpha.

“Especially during those times.” The two husbands kissed a few more times before the double doors of the nursery opened to show Jihoon.

“There you two are.” Jihoon quipped, getting their attention. “Breakfast is being served and we’re bringing it up.”

“The twins were crying so we were attending to them.” Doyoung told the butler, face flushed red.

“Alright boys, just settle them in the cribs and you two can have breakfast in the bedroom.” Jihoon left the two and Jaehyun got up to settle Jeno in his crib, the older twin clinging on to the moon plushie next to him. Donghyuck was next and Doyoung watched his husband kiss each twin’s forehead before walking towards him.

Grabbing Jaehyun’s shoulders, Doyoung was on his feet and he was led to their bedroom, where a few maids and Jihoon were waiting for them. Jaehyun and Doyoung ate their pancakes, the alpha reading the news on his iPad and the omega texting Taeyong with one hand, while Jihoon was waiting for Kunhang’s arrival to pick Jaehyun up.

“I’m going to get ready for work.” Jaehyun told Doyoung after their breakfast tables were taken and the omega let Jaehyun go after a few kisses. While Jaehyun washed up and Doyoung drank from a bottle of water, the double doors burst open to show Junghwa, the matriarch fully dressed for work.

“Is Jaehyun ready yet?” Junghwa asked Doyoung.

“No he’s washing up.” Doyoung answered and Junghwa entered the bedroom to sit on the desk chair, looking towards the omega.

“Are you feeling alright enough to start up on housework? The east wing staff are demanding for extra pay since you delivered the twins.”

“I feel alright but Jaehyun wants me to stay in bed until the scar is fully healed.” Doyoung didn’t feel good about this. “And the stitches are coming off next week.”

“Right, right.” Junghwa adjusted the photo frame of the twins on the desk and turned back towards Doyoung, her cold dark gaze pinpointed on the omega, her short bob framing her beautiful face. Unknown to the general public, this strong alpha woman had an ugly personality. “How does it feel to have a helicopter husband?”

“I appreciate it and it’s alpha instinct to protect their omega after a procedure like this.” Doyoung told the alpha and Junghwa hummed in acknowledgement.

“Well, I am asking, no, not asking, demanding you to get on your feet and do some work, I already wasted a lot of money on the cleaning staff.” Junghwa got up and walked towards the double doors of the bedroom. “And on a whore who gave us two more Jungs.”

“A whore you paid one billion won for.” Doyoung fired back, not offended by the term he was called. Junghwa left the room and Doyoung looked down to see that he clutched his water bottle so tightly, the plastic was crushed and water was seeping in his shirt and the comforter.

_‘Jaehyun, you better end this fucking woman.’_ Doyoung hissed in his mind and he set the crushed bottle on the nightstand when he saw Jaehyun exit the bathroom, fully dressed for work.

“Eomoni is getting impatient and she left beforehand.” Doyoung said to Jaehyun and the alpha nodded, moving towards the dressing table to wear his watch and jewelry.

“Yeah, it’s almost nine.” Jaehyun quipped, wearing his love necklace and sliding on a chain bracelet, the two couple jewelries he shared with Doyoung.

“Baby, can you come here?” Jaehyun went towards Doyoung immediately and the omega cupped Jaehyun’s cheek gently. “Make sure everyone is still stable after the stock meeting.”

“I promise.” Jaehyun turned his head to peck Doyoung’s palm and the omega smiled at that.

“Go to work, Jae, and I will surprise you tonight.” Doyoung saw Jaehyun’s eyes brighten at that.

“It should be a good surprise then.” Jaehyun brought Doyoung into a kiss, mating marks tingling, and he pulled away when his phone started ringing. “It should be Kunhang with the car. Stay in bed and Jihoon hyung will bring the boys when they are hungry or fussy.”

“I got it, Jae, go.” Kissing his husband one more time, Jaehyun waved bye to Doyoung before leaving for work. Doyoung sighed heavily and swung his legs off the bed, feet pressing against the wood. It was the first time Doyoung’s feet touched the floor without Jaehyun’s help.

“You got this, Jung-Kim Doyoung, you weeded out a garden when you were eight months pregnant.” Doyoung hissed to himself and the omega got up to clean the bed, noting the tasks he would do on a Wednesday.

*with Jaehyun*

Sleep caught up with the alpha in the car, Jaehyun falling asleep as soon as Kunhang started driving towards Jung Enterprises. The beta chauffeur let the Jung heir sleep like normal, keeping the radio at a low volume as it played the top 50.

“We’re here, hyung.” Kunhang called softly, reaching a hand back to tap Jaehyun’s knee. The alpha snapped his head up and he looked out of the window to see that they arrived in the parking garage.

“Alright, let’s go to our office and I will ask Minhyun for an extra large coffee.” Jaehyun told the bodyguard and Kunhang nodded, getting out of the car to open the door for the tired dad. Jaehyun was disconnected from reality when he greeted Joohyun and his finance team, only thinking about his little family.

“Mr. Jung, here is your coffee.” the errand boy, Minhyun, told the sleepy alpha.

“Thanks.” Jaehyun thanked the errand boy and he chugged the coffee down in a few gulps. “Keep them coming, I had a long night with my sons.”

“Understood, Mr. Jung.” Minhyun turned his heel and left the CFO’s office, leaving Jaehyun back to his reports. Jaehyun’s eyes drifted to the multiple photo frames on his desk, all of them containing Doyoung. The newest one, the husbands in the hospital with their sons, was captured by Taeyong and it assured Jaehyun that he had his family to get back to every single night.

“We will do it, baby.” Jaehyun mumbled to the frame before turning back to his reports. Jaehyun corrected reports and drank at least four extra large coffees until a polite knock disrupted it.

“Come in.” Jaehyun replied and the door opened to show Jungwoo and Yukhei with a white box. “Jungwoo, Yukhei, Joohyun noona didn’t alert me of your presence.”

“Oh she wasn’t there when we arrived.” Yukhei responded. Jungwoo told the receptionist to not alert Jaehyun as they wanted to surprise the alpha. “Anyway, we have some news.”

“We would have gone to the mansion but I’d rather not let your mother see my pregnancy bump.” Jungwoo continued, arms wrapped around his slightly distended bump.

“I understand that.” Jaehyun said and he took the box from Yukhei’s hands. He opened it to see two blue rattles. “Are these for the twins?”

“Yes they are but they signal something.” It took Jaehyun a few seconds before he looked up happily.

“You’re having a boy?” Jungwoo nodded excitedly.

“We’re having a son.” Yukhei told the alpha and Jaehyun laughed gleefully for the two.

“Congratulations!” Jaehyun chirped and Yukhei and Jungwoo embraced the eldest. “You could have texted Doyoung hyung and I, you didn’t need to bring gifts for the twins.”

“We have to spoil our nephews.” Jungwoo chastised Jaehyun and the alpha just smiled.

“I am so happy for you, especially after the emotional trauma you went through the past two years.”

“It’s fine, Jaehyun, I was just another victim of Jung Junghwa’s impulses.” Jungwoo felt his mood dampen.

“Woo, I’m sorry-”

“Don’t apologize, hyung, that was a year ago.”

“I really hope this is enough evidence to lock your satanic mother in prison.” Yukhei hissed, getting Jungwoo and Jaehyun to look in his direction.

“It better be.” Jaehyun agreed and he looked at the clock on the wall, showing that Jaehyun had to attend the meeting in ten minutes. “Sorry but I have a meeting in ten minutes.”

“Make sure Doyoung hyung sees the rattles, I hope he likes it.” Jungwoo drifted the topic back to the rattles.

“He will love it, Jungwoo, it sort of matches the starry night theme of the nursery.” Jaehyun lifted up one rattle and held it in his hands. “Let’s have lunch soon, the four of us.”

“Sounds good! Bring the twins and we can eat for seven.” Jungwoo chirped, loving the sound of eating lunch. Yukhei nodded and the office door opened to show Kunhang.

“Hyung, everyone is waiting for you in the boardroom.” Kunhang called for the CFO.

“Alright, I will be there.” Jaehyun replied and the bodyguard waited by the door so Jaehyun could share goodbyes with the expecting parents.

“Good luck today, I heard you were redistributing stocks.” Jungwoo murmured when he embraced Jaehyun.

“Yeah and I will make sure our friends stay stable afterwards.” Jaehyun mumbled back and Jungwoo got out of the embrace.

“Bye, hyung.” And with that, Jungwoo and Yukhei were out the door, the omega’s arms cradling his bump again.

“Jaehyun hyung, it’s time.” Kunhang called again and Jaehyun set down the rattle.

“Let’s go.” Jaehyun mumbled and he followed the bodyguard to the large boardroom where his parents and their business partners were situated. Johnny gave Jaehyun a small smile and the Jung heir reciprocated it.

“Jaehyun, you’re late.” Junghwa started coolly.

“Sorry, I had some visitors.” Jaehyun responded coolly and he took the chair in between Jaesook and Jungkook, Jaesook sitting in the middle. The CEO stood up and everyone followed.

“Good morning everyone, we are here today to discuss Jung Enterprises’ stock investments in your companies.” Jaesook started.

“We will be doing a roll call.” Junghwa told the boardroom.

“Dr. Qian Hui and Dr. Qian Kun of Qian Hospital.” Kun and his father bowed their heads.

“President Han Soobin and CEO Han Soonyoung of Han Actors.” Two middle aged men bowed.

“Moon Taeil of NCT Sandwich Shop.” Taeil decided to raise his hand as he was holding Mark in his arms.

“Choi Daehyun and Choi Hayoon of Seoul National University.” A young couple bowed.

“Seo Youngmin and Seo Youngho of Suh Records.” Youngmin and Johnny bowed.

“Jung Jaesook, Jung Junghwa, Jung Jaehyun and Jeon Jungkook of Jung Enterprises.” The Jungs bowed their heads and Jungkook waved. “Alright, everyone is here.”

“Let’s settle down and each company should explain why they deserve less, more, or the same amount of stocks.” Jaesook announced and everyone sat down on their chairs, Taeil grabbing a bottle and feeding Mark so the baby could sleep through the meeting.

“We will go first.” Han Soobin told the boardroom, standing up with Soonyoung. Jaehyun flipped open Han Actors’ files and scanned the papers, stopping when he saw the actors they managed. His eyes widened seeing Donghyun’s profile on one of the pages.

_‘Donghyun hyung’s company is Han Actors?’_ Jaehyun thought, eyes flickering up to see Johnny staring down his copy of the files with anger.

“As of right now, Jung Enterprises gives us around eight hundred million won per year and they own fifty percent of our stocks.” Soobin explained. “We want the yearly contributions to go up to one billion and we want twenty percent back.” Jaehyun and Johnny shared worried glances, not looking forward to the disaster that was going to occur.

*with Doyoung*

“Young Master Jung-Kim, Young Master Jung specifically told me not to let you out of bed until you are fully healed.” Jihoon chastised Doyoung when he saw the omega grab cleaning supplies for the bathroom.

“Eomma wants me back on my feet today and as I do not want to test her, I will be doing as told.” Doyoung fired back, grabbing the magic eraser.

“Young Master Jung is going to be furious if you get hurt-”

“I adore that Jaehyun wants me fully rested but I don’t want eomma to either put a restraining order on my friends because I didn’t clean the bathroom on time.” Doyoung straightened up, feeling the c-section scar prickle a little, and he turned towards the concerned butler.

“That sounds like something Madam Jung would do.” Jihoon followed Doyoung to the bathroom the omega was going to clean and stood by the door to watch Doyoung roll up his sleeves and wear gloves. “What if the twins need to be fed?”

“If they are supposed to have formula, you can take care of that. If it’s breastfeeding, just bring them to the bathroom and I can do it.” Doyoung shooed the butler away and Jihoon left reluctantly, leaving the omega alone.

“I don’t want eomma to hurt Jaehyun or my friends.” With a lot of difficulty, Doyoung bent down to wipe the bathroom floor, knees hitting the tiled floor.

_‘My stomach really hurts…’_ Doyoung thought as he continued to wipe the floor, feeling his scar prickle on his lower abdomen. _‘I shouldn’t have done this…’_

“It hurts, Jaehyun…” Doyoung hissed, hitting his back on the bathroom wall and cupping his lower abdomen. Then he felt something warm and wet seeping from the skin. Pulling his hand back, Doyoung saw the limb covered in a thick red liquid he knew very well.

“Jihoon hyung!” Doyoung shouted, looking down to see his scar wide open, dripping scarlet red blood. “No, no, this couldn’t be happening…” Feeling his scar burn even more, dizziness hit the omega and he collapsed on the floor, blood all over the tiled floor like a murder scene. The last thing he heard was unintelligible screaming from a maid and Jihoon rushing in to call the ambulance with a crying Jeno.

*at Jung Enterprises*

“Lastly, Suh Records.” Junghwa announced and Youngmin stood up with Johnny, moving towards the SmartBoard.

“Jung Enterprises contributes to eighty percent of Suh Records’ finances and distributions of albums.” Youngmin told the boardroom, the Jungs taking notes and Johnny looking for Junghwa’s reactions. “We don’t want to change anything and we want to maintain our amazing relationship we had for multiple years.”

“Although we were planning on expanding into the Japanese music industry.” Johnny continued. “So if we can get all of the support like we did to go into the American music industry, then we will thrive.”

“That sounds wonderful, Youngho.” Jaesook complimented the Suh heir. Jaehyun wrote that down in his notes, still furious that Jung Enterprises contributed to the company that was enslaving his brother-in-law.

“Alright, thank you for that, Youngmin, Youngho.” Junghwa chirped and Johnny prevented an eyeroll. “We will decide within the next two weeks and we will release the changes by the end of the month.”

“Thank you for coming today, everyone!” Jaesook thanked the business partners and everyone filed out.

“Youngmin, can you stay for a bit, we need to discuss some things.” Junghwa stopped the current owner of Suh Records.

“Let’s talk.” Youngmin responded and Jaehyun stopped with Johnny.

“You two go, let the adults talk.” Junghwa shooed the heirs out. Johnny took Jaehyun’s hand and they were out, going towards Jaehyun’s office.

“That went really well, Jae. Even though I hate Junghwa’s guts, Suh Records needs Jung Enterprises to continue.” Johnny said to the Jung heir.

“I hope it did.” Jaehyun sighed and they went towards Taeil, who was waiting for Johnny with Mark in a baby carrier. “Want to get lunch?”

“That sounds good to me.” Taeil answered and Jaehyun bent down to wave at Mark, who stared blankly in response. “Minhyung just woke up so he’s in a daze.”

“I miss my boys.” Jaehyun mumbled when he got back on his feet.

“You can spend an entire night with your babies and your husband, just get through the rest of the day.” Johnny assured Jaehyun, rubbing the younger alpha’s shoulder.

“Let’s find Kun hyung, Jungkook and Kunhang. Lunch sounds good.” Jaehyun chirped and the three gathered Kunhang and Kun to grab lunch from a local restaurant, which was a walking distance. As the seven (including Mark) were in the elevator, Jaehyun’s phone rang and the alpha picked it up.

_“Is this Jung Jaehyun, husband of Jung-Kim Doyoung?”_ an automated voice asked. Jaehyun pulled his phone back to see that the number was from Qian Hospital.

_“Yes, this is Jaehyun. Is there an appointment we missed?”_ Jaehyun asked, not expecting the response he would get.

_“Your husband is currently in critical condition due to his c-section scar rupturing.”_ Jaehyun’s eyes widened and an ugly feeling bubbled up in his stomach. Doyoung was in the hospital in critical condition, his c-section scar ruptured. _“We need your signed consent before performing some surgeries on him.”_ Johnny turned around to see Jaehyun’s panicked state, a horrible silence in the air.

_“Mr. Jung?”_ the ICU nurse called the alpha before Jaehyun started sobbing loudly, sinking on the elevator floor.

Johnny was next to him immediately, hugging the screaming alpha tightly while Kun picked up Jaehyun’s phone to talk to the ICU nurse. Jungkook, Taeil and Kunhang were alert, Jungkook running a hand through Jaehyun’s hair while Taeil and Kunhang dialed all of their friends.

“Jaehyun.” Johnny called softly but his voice was drowned by Jaehyun’s broken sobs.

“Johnny hyung, Doyoung- my mate- my everything-” Jaehyun tried to talk but he couldn’t stop crying. “He’s in the hospital- in critical-”

“I know, peach.” The elevator doors slid open and the six men rushed to Kunhang’s car, Johnny holding a broken Jaehyun in his arms, but Kunhang’s car could only hold five people so Kun went to his car.

“How fast can you go over the speed limit?” Jungkook asked Kunhang, sitting in the passenger’s seat.

“Way over.” Kunhang answered and he fired up the engine. On the way to Qian Hospital, Johnny embraced Jaehyun while the rest sat in horrible silence. Taeil held Mark as he watched Johnny stare down at Jaehyun with a broken expression. Johnny looked up at Taeil and the omega understood how much Johnny’s heart was hurting.

“I don’t know what to do, hyung.” Johnny mumbled when Jaehyun fell asleep in his arms, tears covering the sleeping alpha’s face and soaking Johnny’s dress shirt. “I feel so fucking useless.”

“Doyoung is a fighter and I know he is stubborn as fuck.” Taeil responded, placing a hand on Jaehyun’s shoulder. “He will be fine.”

“I hope so, hyung.” The car stopped hastily in the parking lot of Qian Hospital and everyone was out immediately, Jaehyun the most alert.

“Kun is already at the hospital and he is the doctor in charge of Doyoung’s surgery.” Johnny read from Kun’s text. “He just needs Jaehyun’s signature.”

“I just want to see my husband.” Jaehyun told Johnny. “I want to see my Doyoung hyung.”

“Let’s go.” The six were taken to the NICU after meeting up with Kun and they rushed to the hospital room Doyoung was in. Jaehyun’s heart shattered when he saw how pale Doyoung was, the omega unconscious on the hospital bed.

“Doyoung lost a lot of blood and the hospital stitched up the wound immediately. We need to conduct another surgery to see if he didn’t get any trauma to his womb.” Kun remarked, passing the papers to Jaehyun. “Read through this and sign where needed. Please be quick.”

“Thank you hyung.” Jaehyun mumbled and he sank on the chair next to Doyoung’s bed, reading the papers hastily.

“What happens if there was trauma in Doyoung’s womb?” Taeil asked Kun.

“He won’t be able to carry any more children.” Kun answered solemnly and it was pindrop silent. Jaehyun clutched the pen in his hands as his tears splotched the papers.

“He won’t be able to carry any more children?” Jaehyun asked shakily, the teardrops becoming bigger. Jungkook went to calm Jaehyun down as Kun turned towards Johnny and Taeil.

“It’s possible to carry more children but not without medical intervention as his chances of miscarrying are very high because he is a male omega.” Kun continued, seeing the broken expressions on Johnny and Taeil’s faces.

“We wanted three kids, max four.” Jaehyun mumbled, getting everyone’s attention. “I don’t want to ruin that for him.”

“Then sign the damn papers, Jung.” Jungkook replied and Jaehyun nodded, eyes flickering to the nearly lifeless Doyoung. After four minutes, Jaehyun got up from the chair and passed the signed papers to Kun.

“We will set up the surgery and I will be back in ten minutes.” Kun stated and he left the hospital room, bumping into a teary eyed Taeyong and a worried Ten.

“Where is Doie?” Taeyong asked brokenly and Kun led the two in, stopping Ten by the door. The two betas saw Taeyong fling himself in Jaehyun’s arms as the two cried.

“Can we talk, Chittaphon?” Kun asked and Ten nodded, following Kun to the ICU, where the doctor talked to a few nurses to set up the area. “Did Doyoung tell either of you that he was doing anything today that would lead to the scar rupture?”

“I don’t want it to be true but I think it might have been Junghwa.” Ten responded and Kun stopped in one place. “Doyoung never disobeys Junghwa as he was always afraid that it would hurt Jaehyun or one of us.”

“Why didn’t I think of that?” Kun breathed out, feeling enraged. “Junghwa is a very impulsive woman and I’m pretty sure she forced Doyoung on his feet.”

“Should we tell Jaehyun?”

“The way Jaehyun broke down…” Kun’s mind was plagued by Jaehyun’s screaming and the panicked tones everyone used when they got the news. “...It fucking broke my heart into a million pieces. The poor guy lost Johnny hyung and Jungwoo because of that woman.”

“We should tell Jaehyun even if he can’t handle it.” Ten embraced Kun when they went into an isolated hospital room. “Please take care of my friend, I don’t want him to suffer the pain of not being able to have children. Seeing Jungwoo believing that he would never have babies was terrible, I never want Doyoung to go through it.”

“I promise you.” Kun mumbled and the doctor was paged to bring Doyoung to the ICU. Kissing the Thai male gently, Kun left Ten in the hospital room and Ten stood there in confusion.

“I can’t be happy right now.” Ten said to himself and he followed Kun back to Doyoung’s hospital room.

“The ICU unit is ready, we will take Doyoung there.” Kun announced and Jaehyun got up from the chair.

“Let’s go.” Jaehyun replied softly and a couple of nurses came in to put Doyoung on a stretcher. Seeing everyone’s tear-stained faces, Jaehyun looked down at his unconscious husband and held the pale hand as they went to the ICU.

“No one past the door.” a security guard stopped Jaehyun and the alpha complied, kissing Doyoung’s hand as the ICU doors closed. The security guard escorted Jaehyun to the sitting room where his friend relocated to.

“Can you call Jihoon hyung, I need my babies here.” Jaehyun mumbled to Taeyong, sitting on the chair and seeing the sun glaring at him through the window. Why was the sun shining so brightly on such a horrifying day?

The sitting room filled with their other friends over the course of the afternoon, Jaehyun getting assuring pats on the shoulder and embraces when he sobbed for the nth time that day. By 4pm, Jaehyun was feeding Donghyuck formula milk with dried tear tracks on his face while Jeno was being held by Taeyong.

“John, can I talk to you for a second?” Ten asked Johnny, who was looking at Jaehyun mumbled unintelligible things to Donghyuck. The alpha nodded and he was up with Ten. The Thai male took Johnny to the hospital room Kun took him to in the morning and Ten took a deep breath.

“I think I know why Doyoung’s c-section scar ruptured this morning.” Ten started and Johnny was attentive.

“What was it, Chittaphon?” Johnny asked, determined to get to the bottom of this.

“Junghwa might have forced Doyoung on his feet today and Doyoung got hurt doing chores.” Ten waited for a few seconds and he looked up to see Johnny’s eyes bright gold.

“She did what?” Johnny hissed, plaguing the hospital room and Ten’s senses with mint. His mind reeled back to the threat he gave Junghwa when he snooped on Doyoung and Jaehyun’s first date.

_“If you touch a single hair on Doyoung’s head, I will burn down everything you and your pathetic husband built.”_

“Chittaphon, I will need some kerosene and a lighter.” Johnny continued and Ten shook his head.

“I knew you would react like this…” Ten saw Johnny’s eye colour go from bright gold to warm brown. “I was just afraid of what Jaehyun’s reaction would be. Kun told me how he was like in the elevator.”

“His screaming… his crying… it will be in my nightmares forever.” Johnny’s mind was also filled with Jaehyun’s devastated state and his heart ached way more. “He deserves to know, Chittaphon, but after Doyoung’s surgery.”

“After Doyoung’s surgery.” Ten and Johnny left the hospital room towards the sitting area and they looked at Jaehyun crying again while pressing his forehead with a sleeping Donghyuck. “I can’t imagine the pain he’s going through.”

“It really hurts.” Johnny went to sit next to Jaehyun and the younger alpha immediately placed his face in Johnny’s neck. Ten went towards the two alphas and carefully took Donghyuck from Jaehyun. The sobbing alpha didn’t react, staying in the comfort of Johnny’s arms.

At 6pm, the twelve men and three infants were still sitting around until Kun came towards them, looking exhausted. Jaehyun was up immediately, face puffy and eyes swollen from crying endlessly.

“The surgery was a success. Doyoung’s condition is stable.” Kun announced and Jaehyun collapsed in Johnny’s arms out of happiness while everyone else cheered. “We will give you the surgery results by tomorrow.”

“Thank you so much, Kun.” Johnny told the beta doctor sincerely.

“Anything for my friends.” Kun replied and he was embraced by Ten.

“You saved my friend’s life.” Ten mumbled. Kun smiled in the hug and he pulled back to look towards Johnny.

“Doyoung is being moved to the recovery suite so Jaehyun can visit him.” Kun remarked and Johnny nodded, lifting Jaehyun’s head to lock eyes with the younger alpha.

“See? I told you that Doyoung was a stubborn fighter.” Johnny chastised, making Jaehyun smile.

“He is and I love him for that.” Jaehyun responded and Kun brought the two alphas to the recovery suite, opening the door to show them Doyoung. The omega’s skin wasn’t so pale anymore and he was sleeping peacefully.

“He will be awake in a few hours or until morning.” Kun told the two alphas. “I will leave you three be.” The sliding door closed and Jaehyun was right next to Doyoung, holding the omega’s hand in his, kissing the skin tenderly.

“Hyung, I told you not to get hurt.” Jaehyun chastised the unconscious omega, kissing the hand in his again. “I know you were trying to prove something but this happened. But it’s okay because I love you no matter what.” Johnny wiped a few tears seeing Jaehyun cry again. “You are my light, Jung-Kim Doyoung, my everything, I love you with my entire being.”

“Jaehyun…” Johnny started, walking towards the crying alpha.

“He lost so much blood, Johnny hyung. I told him to stay in bed but look what happened.” Jaehyun shook his head, laughing bitterly. “It irritated him that I was being a helicopter husband, chastising him for trying to get out of bed to tend to the twins.”

“Jae, I think I know how Doyoung got into this situation.” Johnny got Jaehyun’s attention immediately, the younger alpha’s eyes lasered on him.

“How, Johnny hyung?” Jaehyun felt dread wash over him.

“Doyoung was forced to do housework by your mother and while doing those chores, his scar ruptured.” Johnny breathed out and the world stilled as Jaehyun absorbed that information, the sun blazing on the two.

“She. Did. What.” Jaehyun gritted out, the dread replaced by fiery anger.

“This was most likely Junghwa’s fault.” Johnny repeated, watching Jaehyun breathe heavily out of anger.

“Hyung, give me your car keys, time to pay eomoni a visit.” Jaehyun extended a hand and Johnny shook his head.

“Jae, you’re delirious and devastated right now, you should be by Doyoung’s side.” Johnny’s senses were plagued by bitter oranges as Jaehyun turned his head towards the older alpha.

“Give me your keys.” Jaehyun hissed, hand still extended. “I don’t care, I want to confront eomoni.”

“Ten told me that she might be behind it, we don’t know the true backstory-”

“Seo Youngho, give me your fucking car keys.”

“Jaehyun-”

“Fuck it, I will ask Kunhang.” Jaehyun stood up and left the hospital room, face red from anger. Johnny followed the furious alpha and stopped Jaehyun by grasping his wrist.

“Jaehyun, get to your senses, what if this blows the entire-”

“I don’t fucking care about the plan right now, my husband got hurt!” Jaehyun shouted, getting everyone’s attention.

“Jung Jaehyun-”

“Keys, Kunhang.” Jaehyun approached the beta, Kunhang standing up with Dejun.

“Let me drive you, hyung-” Kunhang started, palm wrapped around the keys and Jaehyun snatched them away.

“All of you stay with Doyoung hyung, I’m going.” Jaehyun hissed and he stormed out of the hospital, leaving a dozen pairs of shocked eyes following his form.

“Youngho-” Taeil started.

“Let him go.” Johnny replied softly. “We can’t stop an enraged alpha or there would be blood on the floor.” The eldest alpha went back into Doyoung’s room and sat on the chair, taking the pale hand in his.

“Jaehyun is avenging you, Doie, we will finally be free soon.” Johnny mumbled, kissing the knuckles. Doyoung didn’t stir, still sleeping from the numerous surgeries. “It hurts me seeing you like this.” Outside the room, Taeil was standing there, watching his baby daddy hold Doyoung’s hand tenderly.

_‘How will he react when Papa Suh tells him?’_ Taeil thought to himself before moving back to Mark, who was with Sicheng.

“Will you tell Johnny hyung?” Sicheng mumbled, noting Taeil’s conflicted expression.

“He won’t take it well.” Taeil replied and Sicheng nodded in understanding. The sitting room was silent, sharing the same worry about Jaehyun.

*at Jung Enterprises*

“So you’re planning to close the Seoul branch?” Junghwa asked Youngmin, leaning back on her chair. Junghwa and Jaesook eventually brought Youngmin to Junghwa’s office, the men sitting opposite the COO.

“It’s been inevitable. We will close the Seoul branch and Yoona and I will move fully to Tokyo, creating a new legacy.” Youngmin responded, leaning back on the chair. “I will move Youngho, Taeil and Minhyung to Chicago and my son will continue our legacy in America.”

“Doesn’t your brother run the Chicago branch of Suh Records?”

“Yes but he willingly agreed to help me in Tokyo.” Youngmin played with his wedding band. “I think it’s best for Youngho to start a clean slate in the States.”

“I agree with you-” Junghwa was cut off when her assistant, Han Kyungri, ran into the room, looking frazzled.

“Mrs. Jung, your son is on his way and he looks-” Kyungri started but she couldn’t continue out of fear.

“What about Jaehyun-” Junghwa was cut off again when the door slammed open to show a livid Jaehyun, eyes bright golden and citrus scent bitter and cloying. “Jung Jaehyun, what is going on?”

“Everyone out.” Jaehyun hissed, scent getting stronger and Kyungri ran out.

“Jaehyun, let’s sit down and talk about this.”

“How about if you tell me why Doyoung hyung’s c-section stitches ruptured although I told him not to do any chores.” Youngmin and Jaesook shared looks and Junghwa stood up.

“Is this why you stormed in during an important meeting?”

“I think you have some time to calm your enraged son after you forced his husband to do labour work even when prescribed to stay in bed.” Jaehyun continued to cloy the room with his strong scent.

“Jaesook, Youngmin, can you leave Jaehyun and I alone?” Junghwa asked lightly and Jaesook got up with Youngmin.

“This is why it’s best for Youngho to go to Chicago with his baby daddy and son.” Youngmin mumbled under his breath and he left with Jaesook, leaving Junghwa alone with a seething Jaehyun.

“Now we can talk, what are your dramatics this time?” Junghwa asked and Jaehyun laughed bitterly.

“At 12:27pm, I got a phone call from Qian Hospital, telling me that my husband, the father of my children, was in critical condition in the hospital.” Jaehyun started, still releasing anger pheromones in the room. “He could have died, eomoni, he could have experienced trauma in his womb, he could lose the chance to carry any more kids. And it’s your fucking fault.”

“Are you going to blame me for something I didn’t even do? I asked Doyoung to work and he obeyed, if he didn’t listen, then he wouldn’t be in the hospital.”

“Every stupid thing you demand from us, from mating before the paternity shoot to doing chores we pay people to do, Doyoung hyung and I obeyed and did as told.” Jaehyun was done, he was absolutely done. “I listened to you since the beginning and it ends now.”

“I’m doing all of these things for you to live like a Jung.” Junghwa hissed, firing back. “I am teaching your husband to act like a proper omega and how to raise your sons the way it should be.”

“This isn’t teaching, eomoni! This is torment!” Jaehyun slammed his hands on Junghwa’s desk, making the COO’s laptop shake. “You have been abusing me since I was a child and you’re passing it down to my husband and potentially my twins.”

“You ruined every single romantic relationship I had, you made me believe I am not worth loving, you made me feel like I am a worthless alpha who has an empire at his feet!” Jaehyun yelled, getting even more furious that Junghwa wasn’t fazed or remotely scared from Jaehyun’s outburst.

“The only thing that makes me happy is my family and I have to thank you for that. Thank you for paying Qian Hospital to misdiagnose Jungwoo with infertility, thank you for paying the Kims one billion won for their son, thank you for blackmailing Taeil hyung into getting pregnant by Johnny hyung, thank you very much for everything.” Junghwa started laughing loudly, infuriating Jaehyun further.

“You’re welcome, son, but I didn’t pay Qian Hospital to misdiagnose Jungwoo for my satisfaction.” Junghwa confessed and Jaehyun prevented a snort.

“Weren’t you the one who told me about Jungwoo’s ‘infertility’? You accessed his medical records to break us apart because he ‘can’t get pregnant’ but guess what? It was a misdiagnosis and he’s pregnant with Yukhei’s child!” Junghwa breathed heavily through her nose when she heard the news.

“Instead of pointing fingers, Jaehyun, how about if you listen to me?” Junghwa hissed in between her teeth.

“I’m done listening to you, eomoni. I listened enough.” Jaehyun fired back.

“Jung Jaehyun, will you listen to me?! I will fucking tell you why I misdiagnosed Jungwoo!” Junghwa snapped, filling the room with her scent. Jaehyun faltered and Junghwa felt triumph.

“I thought you loved Jungwoo, I thought that you and abeoji accepted the person I loved.” Jaehyun’s anger was replaced by sadness, thinking back to the night he and Jungwoo broke up, right in this building.

“To be honest, Jaehyun, we really liked Jungwoo.” Junghwa confessed, sinking on her desk chair. “When I asked Hui to misdiagnose Jungwoo, it hurt me because I really adored Jungwoo.”

“But when I met Jungwoo’s mother for her blessing to take Jungwoo in, it immediately became sour.” Junghwa continued, staring off in the distance so Jaehyun sat down on the chair across from his mother. “Kim Jessica, she was imprisoned for seducing rich men and stealing their money. She had a son with one of those rich men and the son is Jungwoo.”

“I only met Jungwoo’s mother once in prison and she didn’t like me.” Jaehyun mumbled, thinking back to when he went with Jungwoo in a dark room and met a frail woman with piercing eyes.

“I was her first victim and she still had a pull on me when I visited her in prison to get her blessing to marry you and Jungwoo.”

_~~_

_“You’re the first visitor she’s had who isn’t her son.” the guard remarked as he escorted Junghwa to the phone booths, which were isolated. “You also asked for privacy which is rare.”_

_“I am the wife of the owner of Jung Enterprises.” Junghwa responded. The COO was wearing a black dress coat, trying very hard not to look nervous, a rare emotion on her. The guard pulled out a chair and Junghwa sat on it, grimacing at the fact that her Gucci dress coat was going to get ruined by the rusty chair._

_“Yes, you are rather loved by the media.” The guard passed Junghwa the landline on the side, the two waiting for another guard to bring the prisoner out._

_Soon after, a woman, who couldn’t be younger than forty, walked in with an orange jumpsuit, thin hair cut jaggedly to shoulder length. A guard was pushing her forward with his baton and he forced her to sit down on an equally rusty chair. Junghwa locked eyes with the prisoner and the fury in the prisoner’s eyes could kill a man._

_“Jung Junghwa.” the woman seethed, knuckles white from holding the landline tightly._

_“Kim Jessica, it’s been a while.” Junghwa replied sweetly and the guards left to give them privacy._

_“Why are you here? You were adamant on sending me to prison.”_

_“I never wanted to send you to prison, Jess, it was all my father and the parasite I carried.” Junghwa’s tone changed, bitterness lacing in._

_“The parasite you carried? How is he doing now?”_

_“That is why I’m here.” Junghwa leaned in and she looked into the dull eyes she used to love. “My parasite wants to marry your parasite.” Jessica’s eyes widened comically and Junghwa smirked. “But the unfortunate thing is that I really like Jungwoo, you raised him rather well.”_

_“That was my cousin’s doing, Junghwa, I would have raised him but you snitched to the police.”_

_“You used me like an instrument when I was in love with you, and took all of the money I earned making Jung Enterprises thrive.” Junghwa hissed, standing up. “You deserve to be in prison, whore.”_

_“If I deserve to be in prison, why do you want my son so bad? Do you still want me?”_

_“I’m being a good mother and seeing if Jungwoo and Jaehyun are a compatible couple.” Junghwa’s composure started to break. “But all I am seeing is another Kim influencing a Jung.”_

_“Good thing we agree that our sons shouldn’t be together, your son is pathetic and I don’t want my son associated with your kind.” Jessica stood up as well and she leaned in towards the grimy screen separating her from the first woman she played with._

_“I will make sure Jungwoo experiences the worst kind of pain and you will be begging on your knees for forgiveness. Your heart will be shattered by me the same way you did when you played me for five years.” Junghwa slammed the landline down and walked out, boots clunking heavily on the floor._

_The guard caught up with the furious COO and escorted her outside, the two seeing a burly chauffeur waiting. Exchanging short goodbyes, Junghwa entered the car and placing her face in her hands, Junghwa cried for the first time over Jessica since her trial eleven years ago. She swore never to wear boots and dress coats ever again, as it brought back painful memories, and that she would make Jungwoo hurt even if it pained her._

_~~_

“I never wanted to hurt Jungwoo.” Junghwa choked out after she told Jaehyun the full truth. “But I wanted Jessica to hurt so badly, in return for the hell she put me through, that I contacted Hui right away to do any type of misdiagnosis on Jungwoo.” Jaehyun didn’t feel any resentment as it was purely for revenge and an act of selfishness.

“You used your resentment against Jungwoo’s mother to completely ruin my relationship.” Jaehyun concluded, getting angrier. “Just because she fucked you over, you dragged Doyoung hyung into our hell for absolutely no reason!”

“I did what I had to do, Jaehyun. I lost so many times to that woman and the only time I won, I hurt a sweet omega who actually loved your pathetic ass.” Jaehyun’s fists clenched as he was insulted for the nth time in his life.

“Then why did you bring Doyoung hyung into this mess? He is everything you hate about omegas.” Jaehyun asked, demanding more answers from Junghwa, who seemed to be revealing everything.

“After your first love was another alpha, especially the son of our closest business partner, I was skeptical of your taste in men.” Junghwa started. “I was happy that you found Jungwoo but I was furious when I found out that his mother was the whore who ruined my life and made me who I am today.”

“I paid Hui to misdiagnose the poor omega with anything and he came up with infertility, an omega’s worst fear. I thought you would defend Jungwoo and promise to be with him no matter what. Unfortunately, since you were so much like your father back then, you didn’t stand up for him and Jungwoo dumped you.”

“Since I know you were going to mope over Jungwoo for the next five years, I had to find someone who fit my taste and had no previous affiliations with Jung Enterprises. That is when a greedy, poor middle aged masseuse told me that her son was an omega and she was struggling with the backlash she faced for having him. I offered and she accepted right away, her husband the most eager yet desperate man I have ever met. That is how Doyoung fell into our laps.”

“The Kims are rather despicable, shoving Doyoung to us for a payday, but I got what I wanted. A suitable omega who was oblivious about our true business and two heirs. Unfortunately, Doyoung’s past caught up with us and changed you to disobey me and go at your own pace. He poisoned you against me.”

“You poisoned yourself, eomoni.” Jaehyun hissed, having enough. “Doyoung hyung had nothing to do with my change and I realized that being the heir of Jung Enterprises won’t do anyone good, especially for my family. I quit, I’m taking my family and leaving.” Junghwa lifted an eyebrow.

“You quit?” Junghwa repeated, not believing a single word Jaehyun just said.

“I won’t be taking over Jung Enterprises and neither will Jeno.” Jaehyun said with finality, confident and done. Fuck the plan, he wanted out. “As soon as Doyoung hyung is discharged from the hospital, we are moving out of the mansion.” It was silent before Junghwa started laughing, soft giggles into loud cackling.

“And who will be providing your family hospitality?” Junghwa asked through cruel giggles. “Taeyong in his tiny ass apartment? Johnny in his mansion with the Suhs? No one will take in a disowned heir with his whore and children-”

“Do not call my mate a whore, woman.” Jaehyun slammed his hands down on the table again, standing on his feet.

“I give his family a check in exchange for you to fuck babies in his womb, I think a whore is a suitable term to call your omega.” Junghwa stopped laughing and she rested her chin on her laced hands. “You won’t be going anywhere and you will take over Jung Enterprises even if it kills me.”

“You can’t stop me from leaving Korea with my family, eomoni, you graciously gave me an American passport when I was a child, when we tried to expand into the States.” Jaehyun’s triumph was shut down by Junghwa chuckling again.

“I knew you were going to pull that card so the government banned you from traveling anywhere for the next ten years.” Junghwa leaned back with pride and Jaehyun was left with nothing. “They put the ban in your American passport, your mate’s Korean passport and it also applies to your twins. You won’t be going anywhere, Jung Jaehyun, and I will breed both you and Jeno to be perfect heirs.”

“Then give me my job back if you are so desperate for me to take over this sinking company.” Jaehyun couldn’t help but to submit to Junghwa.

“I’m not giving it back. You quit, remember?” Junghwa said sweetly. “You are going to stay home with your whore and children, and you won’t take over the company until you prove your worth.”

“You know what? Fine, I will stay at home with my _mate_ and children but this isn’t over, eomoni. We will stop you. You and abeoji will drown and it will be the happiest day of my life.” Turning his heel, Jaehyun left the office, slamming the door closed so hard that the glass on the door shattered. Junghwa threw her laptop on the floor and gripped the desk, the painful memories of Jessica flooding back.

*at the hospital*

Johnny was staring dazedly at a black mark on the hospital wall, hands covering Doyoung’s limp hand. It’s been about two hours since Jaehyun stormed out of the hospital to confront Junghwa and no one heard from him since.

Multiple negative feelings flooded the eldest alpha’s mind, fear that Junghwa would do something horrible to Jaehyun, dread that this plan would fail dramatically, and sadness about how much of a horrible life Jaehyun went through. Johnny felt himself cry for the first time that night, kissing Doyoung’s hand without touching the IV drip.

“I’m so sorry, Doie, for the pain I caused you and Jaehyun. If I wasn’t fast enough, you wouldn’t have gone through this nightmare.” Johnny mumbled, moving a hand to run it through Doyoung’s hair. “If I didn’t impregnate Taeil hyung, we would have been in Chicago with our own kids, living a new life away from the Jungs and your parents.”

“But of course, nothing ever goes right for Johnny Suh, Jung Jaehyun and Kim Dongyoung.” Like it was second nature, Johnny leaned in to kiss Doyoung’s forehead tenderly, pouring out his leftover love for the sleeping omega. “You have a special place in my heart, Jung-Kim Dongyoung. My family comes first but when something happens to you, I drop everything and run.”

“I think it would be the best idea if I send you, Jaehyun, Jeno and Donghyuck to the States, give you guys new identities so you can live peacefully.” As Johnny talked away about alternate plans, a finger on Doyoung’s hand moved slightly, a sign that the omega was waking up. “Jaehyun will protect you with all of his life and so would I.” Doyoung’s finger twitched again and he stirred slightly, getting Johnny’s attention immediately.

_‘Jaehyun isn’t here yet, Doie, don’t wake up yet.’_ Johnny thought in panic after Doyoung’s hand clasped over Johnny’s, the omega making a noise of discomfort. Johnny waited with bated breath as Doyoung’s eyes fluttered open, eyes flickering around the darkened room. The omega’s glazed eyes met Johnny’s, confusion laced with it.

“Hyung…” Doyoung started when he recognized the face he used to love.

“Doie…” Johnny replied and Doyoung’s eyes moved to look around the room again.

“Where is Jaehyun?” Doyoung asked, letting Johnny hold his hand. “I want my husband here.”

“He went to confront Junghwa about forcing you on your feet.” Johnny held his breath again as Doyoung’s eyes widened. “I have never seen Jaehyun that furious in his entire life and I have known him since we were in diapers.”

“It was my fault, hyung, I didn’t listen to Jaehyun and it got me hospitalized with a wide open wound.” Doyoung laughed bitterly but he hissed when it started to hurt his stomach.

“Don’t move too much, Doyoung, Kun just conducted a few surgeries on you and he will share the test result with you tomorrow.” Doyoung looked back towards Johnny and he took in a heavy breath.

“Hyung, what if eomma hurts Jaehyun because of me, I would never forgive myself if that happens.” Doyoung felt tears prickle in his eyes. “I just caused everyone problems.”

“Doie, that’s not true. We care about you and we love you, it was all Junghwa’s fault-” Johnny was cut off by the door sliding open to show Jaehyun, the alpha’s face red and puffy from multiple emotions. Letting go of Doyoung’s hand, Johnny stood up and smiled sadly.

“Hey Jaehyun.” Johnny greeted and Jaehyun turned his head from Johnny to Doyoung, the omega’s eyes filling with tears.

“Jaehyun…” Doyoung started and Jaehyun was kissing the omega breathlessly, the omega’s hands cupping Jaehyun’s cheeks. They broke apart and Jaehyun started crying, pressing their foreheads together.

“Hyung, you could have died…” Jaehyun cried, kissing Doyoung’s forehead chastely. “Don’t scare me like that ever again.”

“I’m sorry, baby.” Doyoung started crying as well, holding Jaehyun close. “I listened to eomma and it landed me in the hospital. I just didn’t want eomma to hurt you or the twins because of me.”

“It’s okay, hyung, and eomoni won’t be hurting you anymore.” Jaehyun promised Doyoung. “Just promise me to never get hurt like this again.”

“I promise, Jae, and we will proceed with the plan to stop eomma forever.” At that, Jaehyun’s eyes flickered to Johnny, who was watching the scene with sad eyes.

“I fucked up so badly, hyung.” Jaehyun mumbled to Johnny. “I was so mad and delirious that I quit being CFO of Jung Enterprises.”

“What?!” Johnny exclaimed in question and he shared surprised looks with Doyoung.

“I said fuck you to the plan and I was going to take Doyoung hyung and the twins to the States.” Jaehyun replied, reeling back to his confrontation with his mother. “But as usual, eomoni was three steps ahead of us and put a travel ban on us. She also refused to give my job back unless I prove my worth in the ten year period.”

“Jaehyun-”

“I will be raising the twins with Doyoung hyung at home and I don’t know what eomoni will do so it’s best to abandon the plan and listen to her.” it was awfully silent afterwards and Doyoung turned Jaehyun’s head towards him.

“There has to be an alternate plan, Jae, you can’t just admit defeat.” Doyoung mumbled.

“It’s either listening to eomoni or fending for ourselves on the streets.” Jaehyun replied sadly. “It will take a while but we will live happily together at the end, I promise.”

“Let me handle it then.” Johnny piped up and the husbands looked in his direction. “I will find an alternate plan and get you two out.”

“Hyung, don’t worry about us.” Doyoung told the alpha. “You should be taking care of your family and continuing your legacy. Let us deal with Satan herself.”

“Doie-” Johnny started but the door slid open again to show Taeil with Mark.

“Youngho, your dad called and he wants us outside in five minutes, it’s rather urgent.” Taeil remarked and his eyes flickered to Doyoung. “You’re awake, Doyoung-ah.”

“Hi hyung.” Doyoung greeted the omega awkwardly and Taeil entered the room to hug Doyoung with one arm.

“You really scared us back there, Doyoung-ah.”

“I know and I’m sorry, to all of you.” Doyoung looked from his teary eyed husband to his ex-boyfriend to his new friend.

“Don’t be sorry, Doyoung-ah, Madam Jung can be pretty convincing.” Taeil’s phone rang and the omega picked it up to see the caller ID. “Youngho’s dad is getting impatient so we should go.”

“Go ahead, hyung.” Johnny said to Taeil and the omega left towards the exit.

“Your dad seemed irritated when I saw him in eomoni’s office.” Jaehyun remarked and Johnny felt nervous about what Youngmin needed.

“I should go then, I will see you two tomorrow.” Johnny mumbled before hugging Jaehyun goodbye. “Please keep Doie safe.”

“I plan to do that, hyung.” Jaehyun let Johnny go and the eldest alpha left the hospital room, turning back to see Jaehyun hugging Doyoung tenderly, kissing all over the omega’s face with pure love. The alpha turned back and closed the sliding door, following Taeil outside the hospital to see Youngmin standing by his car.

“Youngho, Taeil.” Youngmin greeted curtly and the two dads bowed. “You’re dressed okay for this.”

“For what, appa?” Johnny asked.

“You will find out.” Youngmin got the driver to open the doors for Johnny and Taeil, settling across from the family of three. Youngmin took Mark from Taeil and the driver headed away from the hospital. “How is Doyoung doing?”

“He survived and the surgery was a success.” Taeil answered. “He’s awake and Jaehyun is with him.” Youngmin hummed in acknowledgement, smiling down at his napping grandson.

“Appa, will you tell us where we are going?” Johnny asked impatiently, wanting to go back to his friends. Youngmin shook his head and Johnny’s eyes drifted to the window.

“One question before we stop at the location.” Youngmin started. “Both of you are single, right?” Johnny gave Taeil a confused glance and the omega remained oblivious to Johnny’s state.

“Yes.” Taeil and Johnny answered at the same time and Youngmin nodded.

“Good.” The Suhs stopped at city hall and they got out to walk up the stairs.

“City hall?” Johnny asked himself as Youngmin opened the double doors, showing an officiant. “Appa, what is the meaning of this-”

“Tonight is a happy night for you, Youngho and Taeil.” Youngmin announced and looked down at Mark sleeping away. “And for your son. You two will get married tonight and you will be flying to Chicago tomorrow.” Johnny’s eyes widened comically and Taeil looked down at his hands.

“We’re what?”

“We’re getting married tonight, Youngho.” Taeil confessed and Johnny turned to him.

“Y-you knew, hyung?” Johnny felt betrayal wash over him.

“This was terrible timing, Youngho, from the stock redistribution to Doyoung being hospitalized.” Taeil refused to look at the devastated alpha.

“Appa, we never wanted to marry each other, we agreed to co-parent Mark and-” Johnny was cut off by Youngmin shaking his head.

“Taeil gave Sicheng, I think that was his name, ownership to NCT Sandwich Shop, just for you to continue our legacy. You will take over the Chicago branch and get yourself out of Jaehyun’s life, the Jungs were always bad news and I wanted my generation to be the last one associated with those people.”

“Appa…”

“I’m doing this for you, Youngho, I want you to raise Minhyung in a peaceful environment away from this drama. Being here will ruin Minhyung’s life and I don’t want that.” Youngmin continued to hold Mark against his chest. “For your son and our family, go to Chicago.” Johnny looked from his father to his baby daddy, feeling conflicted.

“...Alright, I will go to Chicago.” Johnny eventually breathed out and he turned to Taeil. “You hid this from me and it will take me awhile to forgive you, hyung.” Taeil didn’t answer and Youngmin sighed heavily.

“I prepared rings for you two and you will seal this marriage.” Youngmin led the two to the officator and they stopped when the officiator said to, the Suh patriarch passing the suited man two velvet boxes.

“Seo Youngho, will you accept Moon Taeil as your husband?” the officiator asked Johnny, passing him a simple gold band.

“I will.” Johnny replied, sliding it on Taeil’s ring finger.

“Moon Taeil, will you accept Seo Youngho as your husband?” the officiator turned to Taeil, passing the omega another simple gold band.

“I will.” Taeil repeated, sliding the ring on Johnny’s finger.

“You two are married.” the officiator announced and he took out a piece of paper with two pens. “Sign here and here.” The sound of pens scratching filled the room, adding to the tense atmosphere. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you.” Youngmin thanked the officiator. “I will send the finalized certificate to you soon. Your bags have been packed and we will be going home now, no need to visit the others.”

“Wait, appa.” Johnny stopped Youngmin. “We’re not telling our friends?”

“There is no need to, let’s go home.” Youngmin turned his heel and went towards the car. Taeil looked up at Johnny and the alpha was breathing heavily.

“It’s for the best, Youngho, for them and for us.” Taeil said to the alpha and Johnny sighed.

“I know hyung, I just never wanted to leave them.” Johnny responded and Taeil held Johnny’s hand, feeling the cool metal on the alpha’s hand against his.

“We will support them from afar, I promise.” Taeil and Johnny entered the Suh limo and they drove off to an uncertain future in the States, leaving a mess behind in Seoul.

**_Johnny hyung_ ** _: i’m going to chicago, jaehyun, to run suh records (1:27am KST)_

 **_Johnny hyung_ ** _: i’m also married to taeil hyung for mark’s future and for my father’s satisfaction (1:27am KST)_

 **_Johnny hyung_ ** _: but i will still help you with taking down junghwa, just from a distance (1:28am KST)_

 **_Johnny hyung_ ** _: goodbye, jaehyun, i hope your family stays healthy and happy despite being in the jung mansion (1:29am KST)_

Jaehyun read the texts with dread, laying on the hospital bed with Doyoung, the omega’s head on his chest. Tears were sliding down the alpha’s face for the nth time that day, losing another person he loved so much.

“It’s just you and me now, hyung.” Jaehyun mumbled, kissing Doyoung’s forehead. “But we will live happily despite being with eomoni.” Tossing his phone on the chair, Jaehyun closed his eyes, feeling like he lost everything to his mother.

**_Johnny hyung_ ** _: no matter what, i will still love you and doyoung (UNDELIVERED)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of part one of Without Even A Word, You Change Me. Hopefully this left you hanging for part two, which will be better than this mess of a chapter!
> 
> Part two will take place about four years after this chapter, seeing how much Doyoung and Jaehyun changed since Jaehyun became jobless and they became defenseless against Junghwa’s wrath. It will also show how the twins turned out to be and the parents’ alternate plan to defeat Junghwa once and for all.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	24. Three Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to chapter twenty-two and the beginning of part two! So much shit has happened in part one and we left our protagonists defenseless against our antagonist (Jaehyun losing his job, Johnny moving to Chicago, no way to leave this nightmare) and there is a lot more shit happening in this chapter!
> 
> Some things to clarify: Johnny, Taeil and Mark are in Chicago; Jaehyun, Doyoung, Jeno and Donghyuck are still with Junghwa and Jaesook; the CFO position has been empty since Jaehyun quit and Jungkook is up to be the new CFO.
> 
> Sorry that this may seem like a filler chapter but there is a huge plot twist and hinted smexy times at the end of this chapter, I promise you.
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s been over three years since Jaehyun quit being the CFO of Jung Enterprises, Johnny moved to Chicago with Taeil and Mark, and Doyoung was admitted to the hospital for a ruptured c-section wound. When Doyoung was discharged, he and Jaehyun were pulled in Jaesook’s office by Junghwa and the matriarch established new rules on the husbands as they were at home:

1) Neither of them will leave the house without either Junghwa or Jaesook

2) No contact with the outside world (no friends over, phone calls and messages will be tracked by Junghwa, every gift will be dissected for secret notes and hidden technology) (the only exception is Jungkook as Jaesook sees him as a son)

3) Jaehyun will be doing work from home with Junghwa and Jaesook watching over him

4) Doyoung will be doing more housework on top of taking care of the twins

5) The security camera will be back on the wall permanently

6) No disobedience or they would get kicked out with Donghyuck (Junghwa would keep Jeno and raise him to take over Jung Enterprises _the right way_ )

Junghwa unleashed a new level of abuse and neglect on the husbands since then, using her threats and authority as a Jung to keep Jaehyun and Doyoung silent. Johnny was out of the picture and the others were too powerless to stop the ruthless matriarch, making Junghwa smug and powerful.

On the other hand, Jungwoo was furious with Jessica that her past with Junghwa ruined his relationship with Jaehyun and caused him to go through the pain of not having biological children with Yukhei. His son, Kim-Wong Jaemin, was proof of the lie he went through for two years but Jungwoo and Yukhei cherished Jaemin as he was the only light of their fucked up lives. Jungwoo still visited Jessica at prison with Jaemin or with Yukhei as he wanted Jaemin to at least get along with his grandmother.

Jungkook, currently Jaehyun’s use of communication with the outside world, established himself within the higher-ups of Jung Enterprises, getting close with Jaesook and treating the CEO like a father. Jaesook, who never had a close relationship with Jaehyun, loved that Jungkook didn’t treat him like he was a loser or a failure so Jungkook came over often, much to Junghwa’s dismay.

As for Johnny, he settled rather comfortably in Chicago with Taeil and Mark, something Johnny didn’t like to think about as his former lovers were still suffering in Seoul. He couldn’t communicate with anyone at the Jung mansion so he settled for Jungkook, who he had a rather awkward relationship with as Jungkook supported Jaehyun after Johnny broke the Jung heir’s heart in high school. Over the three years, Johnny and Jungkook settled on a new plan.

Jungkook would work hard as the filler CFO, a position Junghwa left empty after Jaehyun quit, and establish himself as a strong contender for the official position when Junghwa reorganizes the positions when Jaehyun takes over the company permanently. After getting the board’s approval and being promoted to CFO, he will bring Jaehyun and the board of directors will promote the Jung heir to owner. Jaehyun will proceed to remove Junghwa and Jaesook from Jung Enterprises and sell the company to a willing buyer, Dejun being one of the potential buyers.

As for the Jung-Kim twins, they grew up to be endearing toddlers in the suffocating four walls of the Jung mansion, curious to the outside world. Jeno was the quieter, sensitive twin while Donghyuck was the louder, carefree twin but they were equally kind and caring to everyone around them. Both of them were very loved by their appa and papa, who raised them to appreciate the small things around them.

As for the treatment the twins got from their halmeoni and halabeoji, Jeno would get spoiled rotten while Donghyuck would get paid dust. Jeno would get pinches on the cheek, Donghyuck would get ignored; Jeno would get a huge toy car for Christmas, Donghyuck would get a pair of socks. Donghyuck was never phased by this harsh treatment, content with Jeno’s bear hugs and his dads’ adoring words.

The three years gave Doyoung a huge rush of emotions, happier ones with his husband and twins, angerier ones with his in-laws, sadder ones with missing his friends, and emotions in between. He didn’t expect to survive five years in this mansion yet here we are, in the present on Jaehyun and Doyoung’s fifth wedding anniversary.

Sunlight streamed through the cream coloured curtains at 8:36am in the morning, signalling a new day of being shut in the Jung mansion. Doyoung’s head was on Jaehyun’s chest, fists clenching the alpha’s sleep shirt as Doyoung reveled in the heat of Jaehyun’s body. The omega stirred in Jaehyun’s embrace, slowly waking up to the bright sun hitting his face.

_‘A new day…’_ Doyoung thought to himself before lifting his head off Jaehyun’s chest, looking over at the calendar they used to keep track of the days as they didn't have access to technology. A heart was drawn around the date, telling Doyoung it’s been five years since he was forcefully married to Jaehyun, five years since he started being shut in the mansion with the Jungs.

“Five years.” Doyoung mumbled in realization. He set his head back down on Jaehyun’s chest and the arms around him tightened, making Doyoung look up at his sleeping husband. Being shut in the mansion changed Jaehyun’s form a lot, the alpha losing most of his muscles from lack of exercise and skipping meals. It hurt Doyoung that the only source of Jaehyun’s happiness was him and their twins.

“How has it been five years, Jae?” Doyoung asked the sleeping alpha. “Since we got married to produce Jeno and Donghyuck, since this nightmare started. You’ve been so strong since and I can’t believe that we are both surviving at this rate. It’s like we’ve been kidnapped and forced to raise our twins the way eomma wants us to.”

“Happy anniversary, baby, I will wish for better days.” Doyoung kissed Jaehyun’s chin before closing his eyes, feeling the alpha’s steady heartbeat lull him to sleep. He was abruptly awakened about thirty minutes later by excited pattering of feet on the wooden floor and a small body jumping on the husbands.

“Appa, appa, wake up!” the small body chirped, shoving himself between Doyoung and Jaehyun. The omega’s eyes opened groggily to see Donghyuck’s happy face smiling at him. Doyoung reciprocated the smile and hugged Donghyuck tightly, lifting up the toddler’s sleep shirt to blow a raspberry on the giggling boy’s stomach.

“How is my sunshine doing?” Doyoung asked endearingly as Donghyuck squished the omega’s cheeks.

“I’m very happy because Uncle Jungkook is coming today with lots of presents!” Donghyuck responded happily.

“Oh really? Where did you hear that from?”

“I heard it from papa and halabeoji last night.” Donghyuck looked over at Jaehyun, who was still asleep, and Doyoung let go of the toddler so he could launch onto Jaehyun. “Papa, Hyuckie is here!” Jaehyun opened his eyes and he smiled fondly at the eager toddler.

“Hm, who is this kid?” Jaehyun asked, making a confused expression.

“It’s Hyuckie, papa, your sunshine!” Donghyuck answered and Jaehyun brought his fingers under Donghyuck’s armpits to tickle the toddler, earning shrieks and giggles from the small boy.

“Of course it is my sunshine!” Jaehyun smothered kisses on Donghyuck’s face while Doyoung looked at the sight with heart eyes. Soon after, another pair of excited footsteps filled the bedroom and Doyoung was pounced by a lapful of Jeno.

“Good morning, appa!” Jeno greeted happily, hugging Doyoung tightly.

“Good morning, Jeno!” Doyoung greeted back and Jeno moved off the omega to jump on Jaehyun and Donghyuck, Jaehyun grabbing each twin in each arm to hug and kiss both of them. Doyoung watched his husband laugh and play with the eager twins, in love with the sight.

“You know, I think we should attack appa.” Jaehyun said after a while and Doyoung prevented a shout when the twins jumped on him, tackling their appa on the bed while Jaehyun laughed heartily at the sight. The double doors opened in the midst and Jihoon saw Doyoung being smothered by the twins with Jaehyun smiling at the sight.

“Young Master Jung!” Jihoon called over the chaos and Jaehyun looked up.

“Sorry hyung, the boys were up bright and early, oof-” Jaehyun started and was cut off with Donghyuck wrapping himself around his papa.

“I just wanted to let you know that the Jungs are being interviewed today for Family Business and a family portrait will be taken by a photographer.” Jihoon told the alpha and Jaehyun nodded.

“Family meaning all four of us or just Jeno and I?” Jaehyun got up from the bed with Donghyuck clinging onto him and approached Jihoon, the butler happily greeting the toddler.

“It’s up to the photographer but Madam Jung would prefer you and Jeno. Also, breakfast is being served in twenty minutes.”

“Alright, we will get ready for that.” Jaehyun replied and Jihoon left after exchanging sweet goodbyes with Donghyuck and Jeno, who got off Doyoung to hug Jihoon’s legs.

“What was Jihoon hyung saying?” Doyoung asked Jaehyun, the husbands picking up the twins and heading to the starry themed bedroom across the hall.

“Interview with Family Business.” Jaehyun answered. “Eomoni has been trying to score an interview since we got married and they finally responded to her. We will also be taking a family photograph but I have no idea if it includes all four of us or just Jeno and I.”

Opening the door, Jaehyun set down Donghyuck and went to the closet to take out formal wear for the twins. Doyoung set down Jeno and the twins settled on Jeno’s bed to play with their plushies as they waited for their dads to dress them. The twins had race car beds that Jaehyun bought with Jaesook’s card, the room basically split in half to show each twin’s colours and interests.

“I hate that Donghyuck is being treated like dirt while Jeno is being treated like a prince.” Doyoung mumbled, taking out a two piece suit from Donghyuck’s side of the closet. “Eomma gave Jeno a huge pile of gifts for Christmas but she gave Donghyuck a gift appa got from an admirer.”

“I asked her to treat the twins equally but she refuses to do anything that will satisfy either of us.” Jaehyun’s fingers clutched hard on Jeno’s dress shirt and Doyoung placed a hand over Jaehyun’s to loosen the alpha’s grip on the poor material.

“It pains me and it hurts even more that Donghyuck got used to the severe mistreatment.” Doyoung looked back to see Donghyuck hugging Mr. Sun, the plushie Kunhang gifted when Doyoung was pregnant with the twins, while chatting happily about cars with Jeno.

“How he managed to turn out this bright and optimistic is way beyond me.”

“We raised him well, that’s why.” Doyoung kissed Jaehyun’s dimple chastly when it appeared for the first time today. “Come on, don’t want eomma to burst in here.”

“Okay boys, it’s time to get ready!” Jaehyun chirped and the twins were up immediately, Jeno dragging Mr. Moon with him and Donghyuck hugging Mr. Sun.

“Why these?” Donghyuck asked when Doyoung helped the toddler wear the stuffy dress clothes.

“Halmeoni is expecting guests so we have to look nice for them.” Doyoung replied and Donghyuck nodded in understanding.

“I don’t get why we have to dress up if no one cares about me and you.” Doyoung’s head shot up in surprise when Donghyuck uttered that.

“That’s not true, sunshine, papa cares about us, Jeno cares about us.” The omega looked towards Jaehyun for help and the alpha got the signal, moving from a fully dressed Jeno to a worried Donghyuck, who was only wearing his dress pants.

“Why do you think that no one cares about you, sunshine?” Jaehyun asked, the husbands sharing the same concern. Donghyuck never complained or talked about the mistreatment he got from his grandparents and the general public.

“Because halmeoni treats me and appa meanly.” Donghyuck answered. “So do the guests, they make appa go in the kitchen to make food and they never want to see me so halmeoni always gets Jimin noona to bring me outside.” Jaehyun and Doyoung shared worried glances.

“It doesn’t matter what halmeoni thinks, Hyuckie.” Jeno piped up, taking Donghyuck’s hand in his. “I never liked how she gave me a toy car for Christmas but you got a pair of socks. Or that I get presents this big,” Jeno opened his arms very wide, showing the general size the new Jung heir would get. “And Hyuckie gets gifts this small.” Jeno made another gesture, showing the sheer difference.

“Jeno is right, baby, the only people you want love from are your appa, papa and brother.” Doyoung told the toddler. “Don’t mind halmeoni, we love you very much.”

“Even bigger than Jeno’s presents?” Donghyuck asked quietly.

“Even bigger.” Jaehyun replied and Donghyuck flung onto his papa, inhaling his papa’s citrus scent.

“I love you, papa.”

“I love you too, sunshine.” Jaehyun pulled back from the hug and Donghyuck kissed Jaehyun’s cheek wetly. “Now it’s time to put your clothes on.”

“Okay!” Donghyuck went back to Doyoung and the omega dressed the toddler with care. “And appa, the only ones you want love from are me, Jen, and papa!”

“Thank you, sunshine.” Doyoung responded and Donghyuck wore the suit without any other words, only having a cute smile on his face.

“Alright, it’s time for appa and papa to get ready, boys. How about if you play with Mr. Sun and Mr. Moon until we get ready.” Jaehyun suggested and the twins obliged, jumping on Donghyuck’s bed this time with their plushies. The alpha looked towards Doyoung, who still looked worried.

“Come on, baby, let’s talk in our room.” Jaehyun mumbled to his husband, taking Doyoung’s hand and leading him to their bedroom, leaving the door open so Jeno and Donghyuck’s bright laughter would carry through the west wing.

“Jaehyun, I have never felt so useless in my life.” Doyoung eventually remarked as he wore a casual tux. He knew that during the interview and photoshoot, he would be sent to the kitchen and Donghyuck would be sent outside with a maid, but he dressed up anyway if he was to be seen by the guests.

“Why, hyung?” Jaehyun asked, cupping Doyoung’s cheeks.

“We should have protected Donghyuck from eomma, spoil him with even more gifts, cherish him even more.” Doyoung felt like a horrible father. “But if we protested, we would be on the streets without Jeno.”

“I know but we are waiting for Jungkook to be promoted, hopefully it will do us some good.” Jaehyun sighed. “Now let’s face eomoni for another day.”

“Some anniversary.” Doyoung mumbled and Jaehyun nodded.

“Happy anniversary, baby.” Jaehyun kissed the older gently and Doyoung reciprocated, holding Jaehyun’s waist. “We should go eat breakfast.”

“Right.” Doyoung took Jaehyun’s hand and the husbands went back into Jeno and Donghyuck’s bedroom to bring the twins down the west wing stairs. Jihoon was waiting by the front after escorting the interviewers and photographers into the living area, asking movers to bring their items to the pool area, where Jaesook was holding a party for an unknown reason.

“Boys, head to the dining room, breakfast is being served right now.” Jihoon told Jaehyun, who was holding a quiet Donghyuck in his arms.

“Thank you, hyung.” Jaehyun replied and the butler turned back around to shout more orders. The family of four walked towards the dining table where Junghwa and Jaesook were already eating their breakfast, the matriarch’s eyes brightening when she saw Jeno, who was hiding in Doyoung’s shoulder from the movers.

“Jeno, my precious!” Junghwa chirped and Jeno burrowed further in Doyoung’s shoulder.

“Say hi to halmeoni, Nono.” Doyoung chastised, Jeno mumbling something in response. “There are a lot of strangers here.”

“You!” Junghwa snapped at a roaming butler, who straightened up right away.

“Y-yes, Madam Jung?” the butler asked in fear.

“Guide the rest of the movers to another path so they won’t see us, Jeno is shy.” The butler nodded and rushed to the next mover, directing them away from the dining table. “Is that better?”

“The strangers are gone, baby.” Doyoung told Jeno quietly. This happened everytime Jeno would see a stranger or an unfamiliar presence, he would go to the nearest person and hide behind them (the person was almost always Doyoung). Reluctantly, Jeno lifted his head and loosened his grip on Doyoung’s neck.

“Good morning, halmeoni.” Jeno mumbled, bowing his head.

“Good morning, Jeno.” Junghwa responded sweetly.

“Good morning, halmeoni.” Donghyuck greeted nicely, thinking back to what his dads told him, but Junghwa ignored him.

“Sit down, boys, and eat breakfast, Family Business is here to talk to us.” Junghwa told the Jung-Kim family and Donghyuck looked at Jaehyun with sadness.

“It’s okay, baby.” Jaehyun soothed, kissing the toddler’s forehead.

“Okay, papa.” Donghyuck mumbled and he started sucking his thumb, much to the dismay of his grandparents.

“You said he was going to break the habit.” Junghwa snapped and Jaehyun took a harsh breath through his nose.

“The habit will dwindle in a year or two.” Jaehyun told his mother coolly and Junghwa rolled her eyes.

“Just sit down.” Doyoung and Jaehyun settled the twins on their booster seats and they sat down to start feeding the twins. To make Donghyuck feel better, Jaehyun made airplane noises while moving the plastic fork towards Donghyuck, the toddler pulling his thumb out to giggle at the approaching bite. 

“There we go, sunshine.” Jaehyun said proudly and Donghyuck smiled with the pancake in his mouth.

“Did I do good, papa?” Donghyuck asked after swallowing the pancake.

“You did amazing, Hyuckie.” Jaehyun kissed Donghyuck’s shaggy hair and the toddler giggled again. Junghwa looked at the sight with mixed emotions while Doyoung looked with pure love while feeding Jeno.

“I am going to greet the interviewers.” Junghwa told the table before leaving.

“Me too.” Jaesook mumbled and he left as well, leaving the Jung-Kim family alone.

“Don’t worry, baby.” Jaehyun chastised Donghyuck when the toddler looked at Junghwa’s retreating form.

“I’m not hungry anymore, papa.” Donghyuck told his papa and Jaehyun nodded in understanding. “I will find Jimin noona.”

“We have to greet the guests first, sunshine.” Doyoung chastised, seeing Donghyuck bring his thumb to his mouth again.

“Ok, appa.” Jaehyun moved to unbuckle the booster chair and Donghyuck was moved to sit on Jaehyun’s lap.

“I’m not hungry either, sunshine, let’s go change your pullup then we will meet the others.” Jaehyun wrapped Donghyuck’s arms around his neck and the alpha picked up his son so they could head out of the dining room. Unlike Jeno, Donghyuck wasn’t ready to potty-train and the husbands were patient, letting their sunshine take his time.

“Why is it always like that, appa?” Jeno asked, snapping Doyoung out of his daze. “Halmeoni is rude to Duckie, halabeoji follows halmeoni and papa doesn’t eat.”

“I don’t know, sweetie.” Doyoung replied, continuing to feed Jeno his pancakes, the omega’s breakfast untouched. “I never understood your halmeoni and papa hasn’t been feeling hungry recently.”

“But you always tell me that I have to eat a lot to be big and strong. What about papa?”

“I will make your papa eat later, he is a bit stressed about the interview and the party today.” Jeno pressed his lips together in thought.

“When will we leave this place, appa?” Doyoung sighed heavily when Jeno asked this question. “I don’t want appa, papa and Duckie to be sad while halmeoni acts nice to me.”

“I know, Nono.” Doyoung kissed the toddler’s forehead and Jeno’s eyes turned into crescent moons.

“I want my family to be happy, appa.”

“I only want you, Hyuckie and papa to be happy, Jeno, that’s all.” Doyoung set down Jeno’s plastic fork and moved a napkin to wipe the toddler’s face.

“What about you, appa?”

“I will be fine, baby. Let’s go so halmeoni won’t get mad at us.” Doyoung unbuckled Jeno’s booster seat and he picked up Jeno to carry him to the living room, where Junghwa and Jaesook were sitting across from the interviewer, who was eagerly asking questions about Jung Enterprises’ success over the past three generations. Jaehyun and Donghyuck weren’t there.

“Thank you so much, Junghwa.” the interviewer chirped while her assistant jotted down some notes. “Your son, Jung Jaehyun, has been working at home for the past three years so he could prepare for taking his father’s spot. How has that been going for him?”

“He is working very hard while raising his twins with his husband.” Junghwa replied, using the sweet tone Doyoung always hated.

“Would it be possible if we can interview Doyoung, his husband?” the interviewer asked. “We are called Family Business and we want to see how the two have been adjusting at home.”

“Alright.” Junghwa turned her head to see Doyoung bringing Jeno towards the parents. “Ah, there he is with our new heir, Jeno.”

“Mr. Jung-Kim!” The interviewer jumped up to shake Doyoung’s hand eagerly as Jeno shoved his face in Doyoung’s neck. “I always admired you for your education and luckiness to marry into the Jungs.”

“Thank you.” Doyoung replied reluctantly. The interviewer looked at Jeno, who was clinging onto Doyoung for dear life.

“And this must be Jeno, the new heir of Jung Enterprises.” Feeling unsafe, Jeno kept his face in his appa’s neck.

“Jeno is just shy.” Doyoung told the interviewer. “He isn’t used to strangers.”

“Well that’s alright with me. Sit, sit, I want to ask you a lot of questions!” The interviewer moved back to where she was sitting and Doyoung sat next to Jaesook with Jeno still wrapped around him.

“I can hold Jeno meanwhile-” Junghwa started but Jeno shook his head, holding tighter on his appa.

“It’s fine, eomma.” Doyoung responded coolly and he rubbed Jeno’s back as the interviewer fired questions at the omega. In the middle, Jaehyun came down the stairs with Donghyuck, who had his thumb in his mouth again, and the interviewer’s eyes lightened up again.

“Jung Jaehyun.” the interviewer greeted Jaehyun as soon as he approached the living room. “And this must be Donghyuck.” Donghyuck removed his thumb from his mouth and he greeted the interviewer happily.

“I’m Donghyuck!” the toddler greeted and the interviewer smiled.

“Nice to meet you! I’m here to talk to your dad if it’s okay.” Donghyuck nodded and Jaehyun sat down next to Doyoung, listening and replying intently to the interviewer’s rambling. Junghwa and Jaesook were completely ignored as the interviewer focused on Jaehyun and Doyoung, laughing when Donghyuck chirped something in between.

“Thank you so much, Jaehyun, Doyoung.” the interviewer told the husbands. “I would like to have you all on the front cover of this month’s edition of Family Business.

“Would that include us?” Junghwa cut it, getting everyone’s attention.

“Ah yes, that will be up to our editing team.” the interviewer responded robotically. “Speaking of which, we will take the photos now.”

“Sounds good.” The photographer walked in and he squinted at the sight.

“Let’s go for a black background.” the photographer told the interviewer and he got his team to set up a background behind the couches. Junghwa was frustrated that the magazine she wanted an interview from so badly decided to focus on Jaehyun and his family, but she was adamant that the photo they will choose will contain four out of the six present.

“Can Mr. Jung and Mr. Jung-Kim stand behind Mrs. Jung and Mr. Jung while holding their twins?” the photographer asked and the husbands did so, Doyoung coaxing Jeno to remove his face from the omega’s neck.

“Come on, baby, it’s just going to be a few flashes.” Doyoung mumbled to the nervous toddler.

“Yeah, Nono, it’s only a few flashes.” Donghyuck repeated, reaching over Jaehyun to pat Jeno’s shoulder. Jeno reluctantly lifted his head from Doyoung’s neck and he looked at the camera, being prepared by the mumbling photographer.

“Say cheese.” the photographer droned and the Jungs posed, the only genuine smiles coming from the twins. The adults were expressionless as that was how they were taught to pose from past photoshoots.

“Can it just be the Jung-Kim family?” the photographer asked after listening to the interviewer and Junghwa’s eyes widened comically.

“Come on, sweetheart.” Jaesook told his wife, bringing her to the side. Junghwa removed her hand from Jaesook’s grasp and she left towards her home office, angry heels clicking away. Jaesook stared at his son’s little family smile happily at the camera, Jaehyun’s teeth showing for the first time after some convincing from his husband and sons. Smiling slightly, Jaesook left the living room as well.

“Thank you!” the photographer thanked the family and he got his team to wrap up the set.

“This will be the best cover of Family Business in a long time!” the interviewer said cheerfully. “The modern generation of Jung Enterprises.”

“Thank you.” Jaehyun replied kindly and he got up with Donghyuck in his embrace. The family of four left towards the west wing stairs, moving towards the twins’ bedroom.

“You can go play with your toys while appa does some housework.” Doyoung told the twins, settling Jeno by their play area. Donghyuck wiggled in Jaehyun’s arms before he was set down as well, running to Jeno after grabbing Mr. Sun from his bed. Doyoung straightened up and he turned to Jaehyun, who was watching the twins with endearing eyes.

“Jungkook is on his way, hopefully.” Doyoung said, looking towards the window, overlooking the front area of the Jung mansion. “Appa is throwing a party tonight and he is the main guest.”

“I think abeoji is promoting Jeon to CFO tonight.” Jaehyun replied and Doyoung made a surprised noise. “Why else would he be secretive about the reason for the party?”

“Because eomma would hate it.” Jaehyun nodded and the two left their sons giggling and playing with their toys.

“I’m going to go see if Jungkook is here, alright?” Jaehyun kissed the omega’s forehead before heading down the west wing stairs. Doyoung smiled to himself before going to his bedroom to clean the space, Jungkook becoming CFO being a step towards their happy ending.

Jaehyun reached the bottom of the stairs when Jihoon was opening the double doors to welcome Jungkook into the mansion. Jaehyun and Jihoon watched a black Porsche roll up past the spurting fountain, stopping just in front of them. Exiting the car, Jungkook slammed the door closed and locked it, smiling cutely at Jaehyun while holding lots of gift bags.

“Nice to see you again, Jae.” Jungkook greeted, tossing his keys to an unsuspecting butler. “Heard that appa wanted to see me.”

“Appa?” Jaehyun asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Mr. Jung let me, saying that I’ve been more like a son to him than either you or Doyoung hyung.” Jungkook made a disgusted face at that and Jaehyun shook his head. Jungkook turned to Jihoon, who looked like he swallowed an entire lemon. “Jihoon hyung!”

“Jungkook.” Jihoon replied curtly.

“Anyway, where are my nephews, I basically raided a toy store just for them.” To emphasize his point, Jungkook lifted up the gift bags.

“They’re upstairs, playing with the hundred other toys you gifted them.” Jaehyun replied playfully and Jungkook smiled wider.

“Come on, I will go to them then we will go to your dad.” Jungkook entered the mansion like he owned the place, much to Jihoon’s dismay, and he walked up the west wing stairs with Jaehyun trailing behind him. Reaching the top stair, Jungkook peered his head in to see Jeno and Donghyuck laughing away while playing with the Hot Wheels Jungkook gifted them once.

“Excuse me, do you know where Jeno and Donghyuck are? They stole my poor old heart.” Jungkook asked with a goofy voice, getting the Jung-Kim twins to turn his direction and rush to him.

“Uncle Jungkook!” Donghyuck yelled, jumping on Jungkook, the filler CFO landing on the carpeted floor with an ‘oof’. Jeno piled onto his brother and uncle while Jaehyun picked up the gifts that fell on the floor with Jungkook.

“Boys, get off your uncle and see what he got for you.” Jaehyun chastised and the toddlers immediately obeyed, getting off Jungkook so the potential CFO could sit up to pass the gifts to the twins.

“Choose whichever, I know you both will like them no matter what.” Jungkook chirped as Jeno and Donghyuck plowed through the gifts, slowing down when Jaehyun chastised them.

“This is so cool, Uncle Jungkook!” Jeno chirped, taking out a large toy car.

“Thank you!” Donghyuck cheered, getting another cute smile from Jungkook.

“Now I have to go visit your halabeoji.” Jungkook whined lowly, making a pouting face which made the twins giggle.

“You’re goofy, Uncle Jungkook.” Jeno giggled, extremely comfortable with Jaehyun’s childhood friend.

“I think I’m more like Mickey Mouse.” Jungkook put a hand on his chin.

“Uncle Jungkook looks like a bunny to me.” Donghyuck piped up. “Like Jeno’s friend, Hoppy.” Jeno nodded eagerly, getting up to show Jungkook his stuffed bunny, creatively named Hoppy as bunnies hopped.

“Okay boys, Uncle Jungkook has to go to halabeoji.” Jaehyun told the twins, which was received with disappointed whines. “I know Uncle Jungkook is fun but he is here for the party tonight.”

“Halabeoji-” Donghyuck cut himself off as he tried to pronounce ‘organize’. “-made the party for Uncle Jungkook.”

“Your halabeoji is throwing a party for me?” Jungkook asked Donghyuck.

“I think so.”

“Okay, Jeon, let’s go to my dad, he and my mom are pretty annoyed that the Family Business interview didn’t go their way.” Jaehyun cut in and Jungkook got up.

“Your papa isn’t fun, boys.” Jungkook dramatically whispered to the giggling twins.

“I heard that.” Jaehyun chuckled and the twins moved back to their play area with their new gifts. “I swear you will be buying them Teslas next.”

“That is when they will be legal enough to drive.” Jungkook stuck his tongue out playfully as Jaehyun rolled his eyes.

“Let’s go downstairs.” Jaehyun and Jungkook left the twins laughing away and they went down the west wing stairs.

“Isn't today your wedding anniversary with Doyoung hyung?” Jungkook asked when they reached the bottom of the stairs, deciding to take a walk in the garden before going to Jaesook’s office.

“Yeah.” Jaehyun played with his wedding ring as they passed through the tulip beds Doyoung planted a few weeks ago.

“Are you two going to celebrate it in any way?” Jaehyun thought for a second before shaking his head.

“We would try but we would always get interrupted by either eomoni or our twins.” Jaehyun answered.

“You could have done something special. Like a picnic-”

“Did that on our third anniversary, eomoni interrupted when she saw that Doyoung hyung was not doing any housework.”

“Celebratory sex?”

“We have a security camera installed in our bedroom, Jeon, and we can”t cover it or eomoni would burst into our room to see if we were talking about anything suspicious.” Jaehyun sighed heavily.

“Not to invade but how long has it been since you had sex?”

“If you don't count oral or handjobs, almost four years.” Jungkook’s jaw dropped when he heard that, not believing that the husbands have gone that long without having penetrative sex.

“So ever since Doyoung hyung gave birth.” Jungkook concluded and Jaehyun’s ears burned red. “Dude, how did you go that long without sex? Especially with mating cycles.”

“During mating cycles, the person in heat or in rut would stay in the mating bedroom while the other does the housework.” Jaehyun replied as they entered through the west wing doors.

“Jesus, that’s insane. I can’t go a single day without having sex with Yoongi hyung.”

“One, gross. Two, it’s terrible living here but at least I have my boys.” Jaehyun stopped by Jaesook’s office and Jungkook grabbed Jaehyun’s shoulder lightly.

“I’m gonna throw a last minute party in my house tonight and I will make either your father or mother let you and Doyoung hyung go.” Jungkook took out his phone to send a mass text. “Yoongi hyung would be pissed but I have to celebrate for this surprise.” Jungkook opened the doors to see Jaesook sipping on a Jack Daniels, staring down his computer. “Appa!” Jaesook looked up and his eyes brightened seeing Jungkook, surprising Jaehyun.

“Jungkook!” Jaesook chirped, getting up to hug Jungkook. Jaehyun looked lost seeing his father that happy to see Jungkook. “How are you feeling, son?”

“Good, just wanted to know about this party you’re holding.” Jungkook responded with convincing eagerness.

“It’s a surprise for you, Jungkook, Junghwa and I are announcing a new change in Jung Enterprises.”

“Are you giving the company to Jaehyun?” Jaesook looked towards Jaehyun and the Jung heir looked confused.

“Not yet, that’s up to my wife.” Jaesook set his hands down. “Since you are here, dressed sharply, we will be starting the party at six.”

“Did you find any good singers?” Jungkook asked eagerly and Jaesook shook his head. “We can call up Crush or Zion.T.” The filler CFO turned to Jaehyun. “Or maybe Doyoung hyung can sing.”

“Junghwa told me that Doyoung and Donghyuck won’t be attending.” Jaehyun felt anger rise in him although this happened during every large gathering.

“Nonsense, I want Doyoung hyung to sing and my cute nephew to be with me the entire time.” Wow, Jungkook must really be testing Junghwa and Jaesook’s nerves. Not wanting to disappoint Jungkook, Jaesook agreed reluctantly and Jungkook smiled.

“Alright, Jae?” Jaehyun nodded and Jungkook clapped his hands together.

“Call me down when the party’s ready, I’m going to go play with my nephews.” With that, Jungkook left Jaehyun and Jaesook alone.

“Go, Jaehyun.” Jaehyun listened and turned his heel, not wanting to be there with his dad. Walking up the stairs, Jaehyun looked into the twins’ bedroom to see Jungkook and Doyoung talking with each twin showing off their toys to the adults. Jaehyun went into his bedroom with a smile, changing into a better suit for the party tonight.

When it hit 6pm, the house filled up with employees, business partners, and stockholders, dressed in gold. Jungkook made up the concept, which was the Midas Touch. Pretty accurate as Junghwa’s greed for gold ruined her. Doyoung was standing behind the hastily prepared stage, holding a microphone as maids and butlers ran past him to serve impatient guests.

“Hey hyung.” Jungkook greeted, passing Doyoung a gold champagne flute with a babbling Donghyuck in the potential CFO’s arms.

“Did you have to do this to annoy eomma?” Doyoung asked, pulling at his tie.

“Yes.” Jungkook replied simply. “Anyway, we are having a party at my mansion at eleven, the theme is leather eboys.”

“You really like themed parties, Kook.”

“I do.” Jungkook turned to babble at Donghyuck. “Uncle Jungkook likes themed parties, doesn’t he? Doesn’t he?” Donghyuck giggled at that and hugged Jungkook.

“Okay, go ahead.” Donghyuck blew a kiss at Doyoung as he was taken away by Jungkook, the omega doing one as well. Draining the champagne flute, Doyoung placed the glass on a butler’s tray and he got up on the stage to see bikinied women dancing around the stage.

“Introducing the Jungs’ new son, Jung-Kim Doyoung!” Jungkook chirped and the audience watched the dancers as Doyoung sang to a trot song Jungkook liked. Looking at the audience, Doyoung’s eyes zeroed on Jaehyun, who was staring at him with a mix of emotions, mostly love and lust. Satisfied, Doyoung’s voice got stronger and the audience got louder.

“That was wonderful, hyung!” Jungkook cheered when Doyoung approached him and Jaehyun, the twins clapping for their appa.

“Appa is very good!” Donghyuck told Jungkook like he didn’t know that.

“He is, isn’t he?” Jungkook cooed and Donghyuck nodded, the two being greeted by a few business partners. Holding Jeno, Jaehyun pulled Doyoung into a passionate kiss, surprising the omega.

“What was that for?” Doyoung asked after Jaehyun pulled away.

“It’s been a while.” Jaehyun replied vaguely and Doyoung got the implication.

“It has been.” The two kissed again but they were interrupted by Jeno wiggling in Jaehyun’s arms.

“Ew, kissing.” Jeno complained in disgust and the dads pulled away to attack Jeno with kisses.

“Is that better, Nono?” Doyoung asked and Jeno nodded happily.

“Everyone! I have an announcement to make.” Jaesook said over the microphone, getting everyone’s attention. “For the past few years, the CFO spot has been empty as Jaehyun prepared to take over Jung Enterprises.”

“It sounds like he’s promoting me.” Jaehyun mumbled under his breath.

“Jungkook, son, come up here.” Jungkook passed Donghyuck to Doyoung before going up on stage. “Today, I’m happy to announce that Jeon Jungkook is the new CFO of Jung Enterprises!” The audience burst into applause and Jungkook bowed.

“Thank you, Mr. Jung.” Jungkook thanked the CEO. “Or should I say appa?”

“Anything is fine, son.” Jaesook responded. “Make a speech to your new employees.”

“I’ve been working with my good friend, Jung Jaehyun, for a very long time and I am so happy to be working with him when he takes over Jung Enterprises permanently.” Jungkook smiled at Jaehyun and the Jung heir reciprocated it.

“Thank you, Jungkook.” Junghwa cut in. “Now the guests can get dinner by the tent.” As the guests scattered to the food tents, Junghwa got off the stage with Jaesook and Jungkook approached Jaehyun and Doyoung with a bright smile.

“We did it, Jae, Doyoung hyung.” Jungkook mumbled so the twins couldn’t hear.

“Let Johnny hyung know.” Jaehyun replied and the new CFO nodded, taking out his phone to dial the Suh heir, who was probably asleep since it was six am in Chicago.

*with Johnny*

Johnny was sleeping on his home office desk, the sun rising above the clouds, when his phone rang harshly. He fell asleep with tear tracks on his face when Jungkook sent a photo of the Jung-Kim family playing with the toys Johnny gifted through the new CFO, locking himself in his office after settling Mark to sleep.

_“It’s six am, Jeon.”_ Johnny mumbled as a greeting.

_“Well it’s eight pm here and I want to tell you that I’m CFO now.”_ Jungkook announced to the sleepy alpha and Johnny was alert, straightening up on his desk chair.

_“I can’t believe it.”_ Johnny felt happiness coursing in his veins for another reason besides Mark. They were one step closer to taking down Junghwa permanently. Taeil told the alpha to focus on the company and their son but Johnny couldn’t help it, he had to save their friends.

_“I just need to get Jaehyun out of the house and that is a task. Junghwa basically has him and Doyoung hyung under house arrest.”_ Johnny sighed when he heard that, hearing the new set of rules from Taeyong and Jungkook, the former devastated that he could never see his best friend without a restraining order thrusted in his hands.

_“I feel so horrible for them, Suh.”_ Jungkook told the alpha and Johnny heard footsteps approaching, breathing out heavily.

_“Maybe video call the board and get Jaehyun to talk virtually? As for putting that woman behind bars, I will send evidence through Yuta.”_ The office door unlocked and Taeil stepped in with his pajamas on, brown hair sticking up in random places. The omega crossed his arms until Johnny turned off the call and the alpha turned around to see Taeil’s irritated expression.

“Youngho, it’s been four years, when will you stop this revenge plan against Madam Jung?” Taeil asked.

“Hyung, Jungkook just got promoted to CFO, this is our chance to end this once and for all.” Johnny replied, getting desperate. Taeil walked over to Johnny and the alpha immediately brought his husband to his lap, placing his head on Taeil’s chest as the omega ran a hand through Johnny’s maroon locks. “I know I should be over them but they’re suffering so much under Junghwa’s hold, hyung.”

“I know, Youngho.” Taeil kissed the top of Johnny’s head as the alpha held him close.

“They’re under house arrest, hyung, no access to technology and to the outside world.” Johnny sighed again to keep the tears away. “According to Jungkook, Junghwa is treating Jeno like a prince and treating Donghyuck like a piece of garbage.”

“Poor baby.” Taeil couldn’t imagine treating a child that horribly, especially a grandmother treating her grandson like that. He thought back to their Minhyung, who was raised to be a giggly, kind four year old. “I hope she gets her comeuppance.”

“Same here, hyung.” The two stayed in Johnny’s office silently, reveling in each other’s scents as the sun rose to signal a new day.

“What will happen afterwards? After Madam Jung gets what she deserves.”

“We will live without worries.”

*back at the Jung mansion*

Doyoung was holding a sleeping Donghyuck in his arms when the guests filed out at around ten pm, Jungkook talking with a few stranding guests and Jaehyun patting Jeno’s back because the toddler shoved his face in the alpha’s neck to avoid eye contact with strangers.

“Alright, everyone must have crashed into my mansion earlier because Yoongi hyung is calling.” Jungkook told Jaehyun, waving his phone. _Grumpy Cat Meme_ lit up in bright white letters on Jungkook’s iPhone.

“Have fun, Jeon.” Jaehyun replied and the CFO shook his head.

“Your father said it was okay to go to my mansion. He wants you to visit his office before going.”

“What about the twins?” Doyoung asked, looking at Donghyuck sucking his thumb in his sleep.

“Jihoon hyung can watch them while you’re gone.” Jungkook replied and the husbands had no other choice.

“It would be nice to get out of the mansion.”

“Great! Let’s go to Mr. Jung’s office.” Jungkook led the husbands to Jaesook’s office and both parents were in there, Jaesook drinking another glass of Jack Daniels and Junghwa flipping a phone in her hand.

“So you two will be going to Jungkook’s mansion.” Junghwa clarified, giving the phone to Jaesook.

“Take this then.” Jaesook told Jaehyun, passing the phone to Jaehyun, who held it in his free hand. “It’s on emergency mode, it has our phone numbers and you can only make three calls every six hours.”

“Okay.” Jaehyun replied curtly, sliding the phone in his pocket. “We will settle the twins and we will meet you by the front doors, Jeon.”

“Sounds good.” Jungkook chirped and the three young adults left with the two sleeping toddlers. Jungkook started talking to an annoyed Yoongi while the husbands went up the stairs to settle the twins on their race car beds.

“I can’t believe we’re leaving the house for the first time in forever.” Doyoung mumbled when he kissed Jeno’s forehead.

“Just for a last minute party by Jungkook.” Jaehyun added, taking Doyoung’s hand and closing the light of the twins’ bedroom, leaving a small star-shaped night light filling the room with soft light.

“Are you really going in that?” Jungkook asked, closing his phone when he saw the husbands.

“I have no casual wear, Jeon, or leather.” Jaehyun answered.

“Good thing Yoongi hyung and I only wear leather but both of you are taller than both of us. But we will figure it out.” Jungkook got the doors opened by butlers and they settled in Jungkook’s Porsche, driving out of the mansion for the first time in over three years.

Doyoung looked out of the window as the trees became buildings, Jungkook living across the city in a new, sleek flat. He took in the view as if he was afraid that he would never see the sight of Seoul ever again. The omega’s mind reeled to his sleeping twins, who never went past the gates of the Jung mansion since they were a month old, when their appa was hospitalized for a ruptured c-section scar.

“Here we are!” Jungkook announced, stopping the car in front of his [ flat ](https://s3-us-east-2.amazonaws.com/largefs-luxedb/luxedb/wp-content/uploads/2011/01/World%E2%80%99s-most-expensive-apartments-1.jpg), the wall length windows shining with strobe lights. “You could say I’m the Jay Gatsby of Seoul.” The three got into the stuffed flat and they immediately bumped into Min Yoongi, who was known as the famous underground rapper AgustD.

“Hyung!” Jungkook chirped, lifting up Yoongi in his embrace.

“You fucker.” Yoongi hissed, smacking Jungkook’s chest. “You could have told me that you were sending half of Seoul to my house.”

“We’re celebrating, meow meow. I got promoted to CFO.” Yoongi was set down and his cat-like eyes drifted to Jaehyun and Doyoung, the two looking really out of place.

“You guys need to look like you’re the main event, not the butlers.” Yoongi chastised and he led the three newcomers to his and Jungkook’s bedroom.

“I will take Jaehyun, you got his husband.” Jungkook pushed Jaehyun out and Doyoung was left with the intimidating rapper, who had a soft smile on his face.

“Just pick whatever, I have a cool headpiece for you.” Yoongi mumbled so quietly, Doyoung barely heard him. The younger got up and opened the rapper’s closet to take out the loosest leather clothing he could find. Yoongi closed the door so the omega could change, Doyoung being covered in the alpha’s mocha scent. Walking out, Yoongi gave Doyoung a once-over and he nodded once.

“I’m sure your party life and sex life has been dull since your kids were born so this may be the time to get your groove back.” Yoongi started, going towards Doyoung and going up on his tiptoes to clip a single chain on the omega’s curly black hair, tucking it behind Doyoung’s ear. “You suit it.”

“Thanks hyung.” Doyoung responded, moving towards the mirror while the chair brushed against his ear. It’s been a while since he wore such clothes, always wearing stuffy suits or dress shirts or paternity clothes. “This feels weird.”

“Being the husband of the heir of a corrupt company?” Yoongi asked.

“Basically.” The door opened to show Jungkook and he gave a bright thumbs up to the two inside.

“Ready to party, boys?” Jungkook asked after a couple rushing to one of their guest bedrooms bumped him into the room.

“You stay, Jeon, you can go ahead, Doyoung-ah.” Yoongi told the omega and Doyoung was out of the room, walking past tipsy college kids to see Jaehyun sitting with another alpha, talking away.

“Hyung.” Jaehyun greeted, kissing Doyoung’s cheek. “This is Kim Jonghyun, an underground rapper who goes by JR.”

“Jung-Kim Doyoung.” Jonghyun greeted, shaking Doyoung’s hand. “I heard so much about you from my boyfriend.”

“Nice to meet you, Jonghyun-sshi.” Doyoung greeted the rapper back. “May I ask who your boyfriend is?”

“Lee Taeyong. He is the most adorable man I have ever met.” Jonghyun replied and Doyoung’s world froze.

“Taeyong hyung is your boyfriend?” Doyoung looked at Jaehyun, who was a bit surprised.

“He was busy tonight so he didn’t come. I wanted him to have some fun at Yoongi hyung’s house but he’s either working or at home cuddling me.”

“Oh.” Seeing Doyoung’s mood dampen, Jaehyun kissed the omega’s temple and Doyoung sighed. “But since we are here, we should get blackout drunk.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Jonghyun responded and the three asked for shots from the bartender, drinking them quickly. On the fourth shot, the husbands were pleasantly buzzed and they said goodbye to Jonghyun as the eldest found a group of rappers he knew.

“I don’t know if we should be drinking.” Doyoung mumbled after drinking his sixth shot. “Eomma would be annoyed if we are too hungover to do housework tomorrow.”

“It’s fine, hyung.” Jaehyun replied, arm still around Doyoung’s waist. “It’s been a while since we’ve been outside so let’s enjoy it, Jihoon hyung is taking care of the twins and eomoni will call when she wants something from us.”

“Alright, we’re not getting any younger.” Doyoung got his glass refilled and he drained it. Feeling a sudden surge of confidence, Doyoung got off the bar stool and took Jaehyun’s hand to go in the middle of drunk people in their 20’s.

“You smell like Yoongi hyung.” Jaehyun mumbled, nosing along Doyoung’s neck to scent the omega.

“You know I never liked coffee.” Doyoung got Jaehyun off his neck and the two kissed, Jaehyun’s hand touching the chain on Doyoung’s hair with interest. “He also said that our sex life must have dulled after having kids.”

“Well it’s been a really long time since I fucked you.” Jaehyun moved his mouth to trail kisses on his omega’s neck.

“Let’s do it now then.” Doyoung looked around to see everyone distracted by music and alcohol. “Jungkook must have a spare room somewhere.”

“I’ve been waiting for this for a while.” Jaehyun confessed and the two kissed again, with a fervour they lost since they became dads.

“Let’s get out of here.” Doyoung took Jaehyun’s hand and they went to [ a spare room ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/proxy/J7rxcB1iURbbawke-XnAUF3dLFOgyXG_bmGbCHgR00EtY70UwUEdo3rDvIopkMGA1_CNOk-OIwgqp22crT6JwugaxGgw3AsXzxpMnApweM0rKRlrgCxsKFcOOXS_YB3YPq8lLfGFIP0diBo-BDzxcpgCpJhen6lctEsFD-73kRA), the large windows overlooking a large pool and a forest. Jaehyun didn’t have much time to marvel over the room before he was pushed on the king sized bed and Doyoung was on him, kissing the alpha with ferocity.

“Slow down, baby.” Jaehyun chastised as the omega on top of him tried to take off the alpha’s leather pants.

“Fuck slowing down, it’s been two months since our last blowjobs, three months since you fingered me, almost four years since I had your fat cock in my ass.” Doyoung gave up taking off the pants, which were painted on Jaehyun’s thighs, and he leaned down to whisper these words in the alpha’s ear. “Take responsibility, alpha.” Doyoung was flipped onto his back and Jaehyun was kissing him, pinning the omega’s hands on top of his head.

“You’re a menace, Jung-Kim Dongyoung.” Jaehyun quickly undressed both of them and kissed the omega underneath him, getting their sex groove back on after four years. Doyoung felt himself float away, the alcohol and lust taking the lead as he laced tongues with his alpha **(there would have been a smut scene in this chapter but I decided against it as this chapter contains a new conflict)**.

In between the Jung mansion and Jungkook’s flat, Junghwa exited her red Tesla to go into the women’s prison, being greeted by the night shift guard. Normally, the prison didn’t allow visitors in the night but Junghwa was an exception as she was a powerful figure.

“Sit here, we will get Kim out in a few minutes, it’s 1am so she must be asleep.” the guard told the matriarch.

“I don’t have much time.” Junghwa replied and the guard stepped away. Quiet shuffling was heard and Jessica came out with another guard pushing her forward with a baton.

“Mrs. Jung is here to see you, Kim.” the second guard said with malice, shoving Jessica onto the rusty chair and passing her the landline. The omega prisoner looked even more frail than when Junghwa visited her three years ago, after Jungwoo gave birth to Jaemin. Her hair was wispy white, tied into a messy bun, and her face was hollow, full of hatred for the woman across from her.

“Junghwa.” Jessica hissed and Junghwa gave the prisoner a sweet smile.

“Missed me, Jess?” Junghwa asked and Jessica shook her head.

“Last time you came here, you mocked me for getting a grandson out of wedlock.”

“No, I was pitying the child for having you as a grandmother.”

“Unlike your grandsons, mine actually likes me.” Junghwa’s eyes narrowed and Jessica smirked victoriously. “Heard that you treat one twin like a prince and the other like shit.”

“Jeno is the heir of Jung Enterprises. Donghyuck is just an extra child that came from Doyoung’s womb.”

“Not a very nice grandmother, aren’t you, babydoll?” Junghwa clenched the landline tighter.

“I was going to offer you a reduced prison sentence…” Jessica straightened up on her chair and Junghwa smirked. “...but if you are going to mock me-”

“There is a catch to it, isn’t there?” Jessica leaned in towards the greasy glass separating her from Junghwa. “You want something from me in exchange for a reduced sentence.”

“Of course, you need to do this before I give you a reduced sentence and the biggest payday of your life.”

“Even bigger than the money I stole from you?”

“Bigger than the total amount you got after doing your dirty work.” Junghwa saw the eagerness in Jessica’s eyes, finally capturing the prisoner under her, not vice versa.

“What is the catch?”

**(how I imagined this sequence if it were a movie: the scene flickering from the two women talking to the husbands having drunk yet intimate sex in Jungkook’s flat)**

“If you want a reduced sentence and two billion won…” Junghwa started for dramatic reasons. “I want you to frame Jaehyun for paying Qian Hospital to misdiagnose Jungwoo.” Jessica’s eyes widened comically and Junghwa felt triumph.

“Excuse me? You’re going to frame your son for your crimes?” Jessica was appalled but she shouldn’t be surprised by this. “I knew you were impulsive but this-”

“I gave Jaehyun a lot of chances to fix himself, to prove his worth for Jung Enterprises, but he hasn’t and I am pretty sure his whore was behind it.”

“I believe you chose his whore.” Jessica wanted the payday and the reduced sentence but at what cost? Locking an innocent man behind bars? Permanently ruining her relationship with Jungwoo? Make a poor omega go through seeing his alpha go to prison for no reason? “You disgust me, Jung Junghwa.”

“You’re no different, Jess, you seemed eager for the prizes.”

“That was before I heard the favour. I refuse to do it, I have a heart unlike you.”

“Oh? Okay then. I guess I will ask the court to increase your sentence for aggravated assault on me fifteen years ago. I forgot to include that.” Jessica was powerless. Either she would get money and a reduced sentence or she would get an increased sentence.

“I will give you two months. If you fail to tell the police that Jaehyun was the one who asked the hospital to misdiagnose Jungwoo so he could be with Doyoung, I will increase your sentence from sixteen years left to a whole lifetime left.” Junghwa set down the landline and she left, leaving a conflicted Jessica.

“It’s time to go.” the guard remarked gruffly, pulling Jessica up by one hand and dragging her back to her cell. Shoving the prisoner in, the guard shut the door and locked it, leaving Jessica with her snoring prison mate. The prison mate in question went from choking Jessica to playing with her hair in two short years.

_‘I can’t do this to the poor child.’_ Jessica thought, taking out a frayed notebook and a chewed up pen, scribbling down ideas to say for her testimony against Jaehyun. _‘But I want to be free and rich with my boys.’_ The prison cell was filled with pen scratches the entire night, the conflicted prisoner either crying or ripping pages off.

Back at Jungkook’s flat, Doyoung and Jaehyun were settling down from their third round, the omega draped on top of Jaehyun as they waited for the alpha’s knot to die down.

“It’s been too long.” Doyoung slurred, kissing Jaehyun’s sweaty neck as their naked chests pressed together,

“It has.” Jaehyun agreed, one hand caressing Doyoung’s back and the other running through Doyoung’s matted locks, the chain headpiece somehow still clipped on Doyoung’s hair. “Hopefully it was good as it’s been four years.”

“Good? It was fantastic, babe.” Doyoung felt Jaehyun’s knot shrink and the omega was moved to his back so Jaehyun could kiss him tenderly, soft cock warm inside. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” They kissed some more before Doyoung looked at his discarded watch to see the time.

“It’s 4am, Jae, we should sleep.” Doyoung mumbled, Jaehyun’s weight comforting on top of him.

“Or we could go again. You said it’s been too long.”

“You’re insatiable, Jung Jaehyun.”

“Says the omega who barely gave me time to breathe before sucking me off.”

“Shut up and kiss me.” Jaehyun brought Doyoung into another kiss, getting their fill for god knows how long. Unknown to them, a few shutters of a camera were heard and the person who took the photos rushed away from the flat.

*the next morning*

The flat was absolutely trashed when Jungkook woke up, the alpha getting off a sleeping Yoongi to look around his house with a bathrobe on. No one was there except for the servants cleaning up and the main butler passing Jungkook a glass of water.

“Master Jaehyun and his omega are in that guest room.” the butler told Jungkook, pointing at the farthest room on the right side. “I didn’t wake them up because you told me that they were staying over.”

“Thank you, Kang.” Jungkook thanked the butler, sipping on the water as he walked down the hall, carefully stepping over alcohol spills and chips.

The CFO knocked on the door containing his friends before moving to the doorknob, pushing it open slightly to see the husbands sleeping, Doyoung draped over Jaehyun and the comforter on top of them to show some decency. Jungkook scrunched his nose when his senses were invaded by the sex smell, proud that they got out of their sex slump.

Moving to the windows, Jungkook opened the smaller ones slightly so the air would clear out the sex, opening the closet to take out a few bathrobes with his and Yoongi’s scents clinging onto them. The CFO tapped Jaehyun’s shoulder when he realized that it was 9am and the Jung heir stirred, holding his omega tightly.

“Wake up, Jae, you should have been at home by now.” Jungkook told the sleeping alpha and Jaehyun’s eyes fluttered open, holding Doyoung tighter when he saw Jungkook staring them down.

“Jeon?” Jaehyun mumbled, scrunching his eyes at the bright sun.

“I will get you two some water.” Jungkook tossed the bathrobes at Jaehyun as he called for a butler. The alpha moved Doyoung onto his back so the omega could sleep and Jaehyun got up to put the bathrobe on, looking around to pick up their discarded clothes. Jungkook came back with two glasses of water, aspirin and their suits.

“Thanks, Kook.” Jaehyun took an aspirin and drank water over it, head pounding.

“For the party, the fucking, or the hangover cure?” Jungkook avoided his leather jacket being chucked at him.

“All three, Jeon.” Jaehyun laughed a bit before looking towards Jungkook, signalling that he was going to wake up Doyoung. The CFO turned around so the Jung heir could wake up Doyoung. “Baby get up, we should be at home.” Jaehyun picked up the phone Junghwa gave him and he had four missed calls from her. Doyoung’s eyes blinked open and he hissed at the bright sun.

“What time is it, Jae?” Doyoung mumbled as he took the items from Jaehyun’s hands, drowning the aspirin and the water.

“Almost ten.” Jaehyun answered and the omega was up immediately, holding the comforter against his body so the two alphas won’t see his body littered with hickeys.

“Shit, what happened last night?” Doyoung wore the bathrobe Jaehyun gave him afterwards, covering himself.

“Drinking, sex, partying, the three things I do best.” Jungkook answered and the husbands shook their heads, wincing afterwards. “I think the twins will cure the headache. Go shower, Jae, I want to talk to Doyoung hyung.”

“Alright.” Jaehyun kissed Doyoung’s forehead before heading towards the bathroom, leaving Doyoung with the CFO.

“Hyung, since I was promoted to CFO, we need to talk about the next step of the plan. It’s still going.” Jungkook started, sitting on a clean part of the bed.

“You ask the board to promote Jaehyun to CEO and kick his parents out of the company.” Doyoung replied and Jungkook shook his head.

“We will become villains in the public eye, don’t forget that Junghwa is a media sweetheart.” Doyoung came to that realization bitterly. “We need to ruin her media reputation with something, anything.”

“I don’t know what will make her snap or show her true side.” Doyoung and Jungkook thought for a bit before the CFO snapped his fingers.

“Maybe test her patience at the next party. If she either bitch slaps you or yells at you, then the cameras can catch her.” Jungkook suggested.

“She will tolerate it in front of the press, she is really good at self-control.”

“Maybe, with Donghyuck-” Jungkook started and Doyoung felt anger rise in him.

“I will not let you use my son as bait.” Doyoung’s eyes turned gold and Jungkook got scared, moving away slightly.

“Let’s stick with you testing her patience.” Jungkook raised his hands in defeat and Doyoung’s eyes turned back to their normal brown. At that moment, Jaehyun exited the shower, dressed in the suit he wore before going to Jungkook’s house, and he settled next to Doyoung.

“I’m going to go shower.” Doyoung left a gentle peck on Jaehyun’s cheek before going to the washroom.

“I have a plan, Jae.” Jungkook told the alpha and Jaehyun listened intently, planning their next move.

*at the prison*

Jessica put her chewed up pen down and lifted up the testimony she wrote around nine hundred times. She read it to herself, the lies she spewed for a taste of freedom.

_I, Kim Jessica, testify that Jung Jaehyun paid Qian Hui of Qian Hospital to misdiagnose my son, Kim-Wong Jungwoo, with infertility just to break up with him to marry his current husband, Jung-Kim Dongyoung. The Jung heir threatened to extend my prison sentence if I uttered a word to the police or to Jungwoo and I couldn’t stay silent for any longer. I want the man who ruined my son’s life behind bars as soon as possible._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hahahahaha, new conflict is here and the next few chapters will be focused on this false testimony. Hopefully this was a good chapter with the time skip and catching up with everyone!
> 
> UPDATE: Y'all, the next chapter is wild as hell so prepare your wigs.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	25. Happy Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there! This chapter takes place about six weeks after the previous chapter, as time is ticking for Jessica to make the false testimony, and it is the twins’ birthday! You can assume which day it is since Jeno and Donghyuck have different birthdays.
> 
> This ended up being the darkest chapter in the story (and one of the shortest) so be prepared to be hurt a lot.
> 
> WARNING: Mentions/Depictions of domestic abuse, child neglect, murder, and death. Proceed with caution.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a cloudy morning in Seoul when Jessica got a direct visit from Jungwoo and Jaemin, barely listening to Jaemin’s stories as she looked at a smiley Jungwoo encouraging his son, feeling guilty about the false testimony she had in her pocket.

“Eomma, are you alright?” Jungwoo asked, snapping Jessica out of her daze.

“I’m alright, it’s been a stressful month, snoopy.” Jessica replied, letting Jaemin hold her hand.

“No touching the inmates.” a guard barked and Jaemin removed his hand like he was burned, moving his small hand to hold Jungwoo’s sweater.

“Here you go, Minnie.” Jungwoo cooed, giving his toddler a box of crackers, Jaemin opening it to shove some in his mouth. He looked back up at Jessica, who was looking worried. “Why has it been stressful? I thought Yoona noona wasn’t choking you anymore.”

“That’s not why.” Jessica replied, looking over at her prison mate, who had a way smaller woman in a crushing hug. She looked down and picked on her nails, a habit Jungwoo has been trying to stop. “Junghwa has been visiting me.” Jungwoo straightened up at that, jostling Jaemin who was munching on his goldfish crackers.

“What is that woman doing with you?” The anger in Jungwoo’s voice scared Jessica and she decided to not tell her son why.

“She’s been visiting to gloat about her success.” Jessica half-lied, playing with her fingers. “Jung Enterprises thriving, her grandson Jeno being the perfect heir, how she has her son and his omega wrapped around her little finger. That bitch.” Jessica was jealous that Junghwa got to see her grandsons everyday but the matriarch treated one like a prince and the other like a lowly servant.

“Jungkook hyung, the new CFO, is close with Johnny hyung so I’ve been hearing about how the Jung-Kim family has been doing.” Jungwoo held Jaemin tightly, getting whines from the toddler, and Jessica nodded. “I feel so horrible for them. They did so much for me and I can’t help them.”

“It’s okay, Woo, that woman is pure evil, especially what she did to you a few years ago.” They were interrupted by Jaemin whining again, struggling in his appa’s tight hold.

“Sorry, baby.” Jungwoo loosened his grip and Jaemin started talking.

“Appa told me a lot about this family.” Jaemin started, the toddler setting his box of crackers on the gross table. “He said that they are all good people. Daddy says that they are very nice and they would love to meet me.”

“Your appa and daddy are right.” Jessica replied, feeling even worse.

“If you want Jung Junghwa away from you, eomma, let Yukhei and I know. We will file for a restraining order.” Jungwoo assured Jessica and a siren went off.

“Emergency alarm, get back inside.” a guard yelled and the inmates got up hurriedly. Jessica managed to hug Jaemin before she was pulled away by a guard.

“Bye, eomma.” Jungwoo mumbled and he picked up Jaemin, who grabbed his crackers, and left the visitors area, bumping into Junghwa. The anger in his eyes got more vivid when Junghwa smiled at him.

“Did I miss visiting time?” Junghwa asked sweetly before flickering her eyes to Jaemin, who hid his face in Jungwoo’s neck.

“Do not talk to my mother, you bitch.” Jungwoo hissed and he turned his back, leaving the prison with Jaemin. Junghwa smirked and she went towards the phone booths, where Jessica was already sitting.

“Your son isn’t very polite.” Junghwa said as a greeting and Jessica rolled her eyes, the omega getting irritated.

“You really interrupted visiting time with the emergency alarm to insult me? Get more creative, Jungie.” Jessica fired back and Junghwa clenched the landline.

“Your deadline for the testimony is in two weeks, do you have anything written down?” Jessica dug in her pocket and slid the piece of paper under the glass to give it to Junghwa. With her free hand, Junghwa opened the piece of paper and read it in her head, a satisfied smile on her face. “Looks good. I will be sending a detective soon and you will repeat this to him.”

“Then what will happen after I give you this favour?”

“I will Paypal two billion won to your son’s bank account. If you told him, that is.”

“I am not telling Jungwoo, he cherishes Jaehyun.” Jessica did not want to break her son’s heart neither she wanted Jungwoo to know that she sent the testimony.

“He should be over Jaehyun, isn’t he married to that model?”

“You never forget your first love, Junghwa.” Jessica leaned in towards Junghwa. “You didn’t forget your first love. You’re sitting in front of her.”

“Don’t test me or I will reconsider.” Junghwa got up to leave, holding the landline close. “Detective Jung will decide what to do with your sentence.” The alpha woman gave Jessica a sickly sweet smile and she set the landline down, leaving the prison and breathing in the fresh air. The COO entered her car to see the pile of presents she got for Jeno.

“Let’s go celebrate Jeno’s birthday.” Junghwa mumbled before starting up her car and leaving the prison, driving back to the mansion where they were preparing a lavish birthday party for the Jung-Kim twins, obviously for the public to eat up.

In the Jung mansion, Jaehyun and Doyoung were in the heat bedroom, breaking a rule and spending Doyoung’s heat together after a long time. The sun peeked from the clouds and filled the room with bright light as the two slept under the sheets. Footsteps and a knock on the door got Doyoung’s eyes fluttering open and looking towards the clock.

“Young Master Jung-Kim, is your heat done?” Jihoon asked from the other side of the door.

“Yeah it is, I will be out in an hour.” Doyoung answered, making Jaehyun stir and tighten his arms around Doyoung’s body. Jihoon’s footsteps were heard retreating and Doyoung settled his head back on the bed, not wanting to get up and show himself after five days of getting his heat fucked out of him.

“Jaehyun, baby, wake up, the boys’ birthday party is today.” Doyoung mumbled, bringing his hands to loosen Jaehyun’s hold on his waist. Jaehyun hummed in acknowledgement, opening his eyes slowly to smile gently at his husband. “We haven’t seen them in five days.”

“I know, I miss our baby boys too.” Jaehyun replied and kissed his omega tenderly. “But it’s been a long time since we spent a heat together.”

“It has been a long time.” Doyoung let Jaehyun kiss him a few more minutes before the omega decided to get up. Doyoung picked up Jaehyun’s discarded dress shirt and wore it, aware of Jaehyun’s obvious staring at his backside.

“You’re so beautiful.” Jaehyun praised his husband, getting up to back hug Doyoung and scent the omega.

“At least wear some clothes.” Doyoung pushed Jaehyun away lightly and the alpha obliged, wearing Doyoung’s shirt. They were similar in build so they stole each other’s clothing often, reveling in their fruity scents. “We need to shower and wish the boys a happy birthday. Then tolerate the press going after Jeno and eomma.”

“Alright, let’s go.” Jaehyun and Doyoung went into the connecting bathroom, took a shower together, which ended in a quickie against the shower wall, and cleaned up the heat bedroom. Doyoung tossed the ruined silk sheets in the trash can while Jaehyun opened the windows to let some fresh air in, ready to face a new day in the Jung mansion.

“There you are.” Jihoon started when he saw the husbands go up the west wing stairs. “You spent the heat together?”

“I know that’s against the rules-” Jaehyun started and Jihoon shook his head.

“I don’t care if you broke the rules.” Jaehyun and Doyoung made surprised noises at that because Jihoon was a stickler for the rules. “They’re ridiculous anyway.”

“Thanks hyung.” Jaehyun smiled at the butler and the husbands went up the stairs to go to their twins’ bedroom, hearing giggles and talking from the other side. Jaehyun opened the door slightly and they saw Jeno and Donghyuck sitting on Jeno’s bed, holding their respective plushies.

“I’m excited for the party! So many presents!” Donghyuck told Jeno excitedly.

“We will split and share all of our presents, any present you want from my pile, you can take it.” Jeno added enthusiastically. Doyoung felt pride swell in his chest, seeing his sons being kind and caring to each other.

“We raised them well.” Jaehyun mumbled to Doyoung.

“We did.” Doyoung replied and they entered quietly to go behind their chatting twins. Jaehyun went behind Donghyuck to tickle the four year old, getting shrieks from the toddler.

“Papa!” Donghyuck squealed, turning around in Jaehyun’s embrace to tackle the alpha. “It’s our birthday!”

“It is?” Jaehyun asked with confusion and Donghyuck nodded. “Well I don’t believe that.”

“It is our birthday, papa, we are big boys!” Jeno chirped, jumping on his brother and papa.

“I have two big boys now?” Jaehyun asked, laughing when the twins started complaining.

“Yes, papa, we are not babies anymore.” Donghyuck giggled and Jaehyun wrapped his arms around the two toddlers to kiss them on their tiny faces, getting squeals and giggles. Doyoung went to the desk drawer and took out a polaroid camera, taking a photo of his little family.

“Happy birthday, big boys.” Jaehyun sat up with the twins in his arms, leaving another kiss on both of their foreheads. “Four years old, wow.”

“I know, such big boys.” Doyoung added, setting down the polaroid camera, and sat down to bring Jeno on his lap.

“You smell like papa, appa.” Jeno remarked, placing his face in Doyoung’s stomach.

“I’m wearing your papa’s shirt.” Jeno tugged on the shirt, burrowing his face even more. “What’s wrong, baby?”

“Just missed you, appa, you were sick.” Since the kids were way too young, the dads excused their mating cycles as them coming down with a fever.

“I know, Nono, but I feel better now for my babies’ birthday.” Doyoung assured his moonlight and Donghyuck went over to hug his appa with Jeno. “Let’s go downstairs and we will have breakfast.”

“I want to be with appa.” Donghyuck piped up and Doyoung nodded.

“Okay, sunshine.” Jeno crawled to Jaehyun and the alpha got up with Jeno in his arms. Holding Donghyuck against him, Doyoung opened the doors of the bedroom and the family of four went towards the stairs.

They saw Jihoon directing movers and workers to set up the living area for the birthday party, the weather too cloudy for an outdoor party. The twins’ gifts from Junghwa and Jaesook were already there, Jeno’s gifts stacked way higher than Donghyuck’s gifts, getting a scowl from Doyoung.

“Jungkook will make the height bigger, I promise.” Jaehyun assured Doyoung when the husbands saw Donghyuck look sadly at his pile of gifts, sucking on his thumb.

“You can have all of mine, Duckie.” Jeno told his brother, face pressed on Jaehyun’s neck to hide from the movers.

“It’s fine, Nono.” Donghyuck mumbled around his thumb while resting his head on Doyoung’s shoulder. His sunshine’s sadness angered Doyoung greatly, staring at the pile of presents, hoping that it would burn from his intense glaring. “Appa, you smell funny.”

“Doie, you’re letting out your anger pheromones.” Jaehyun chastised when his senses were plagued with bitter strawberries.

“Let her feel it then.” Doyoung hissed and he stalked off towards the dining hall with Donghyuck, leaving Jaehyun surprised. The alpha hurried after his husband and the family of four approached the dining table where Jaesook was reading the newspaper and Junghwa was scrolling through her phone.

“Abeoji, eomoni.” Jaehyun greeted them curtly and Junghwa looked up from her phone.

“Jaehyun.” Junghwa responded in the same tone, eyes brightening when she saw Jeno. “There is my birthday boy!”

“Good morning halmeoni.” Jeno greeted Junghwa without looking at her, not liking that Donghyuck was sad.

“There are two birthday boys, eomma.” Doyoung bit out without thinking and the others looked at him with surprise.

“Didn’t see you there, Doyoung-ah.” Junghwa told the omega sweetly, smelling Doyoung’s bitter scent. The matriarch looked towards Donghyuck, who was sucking his thumb and looking solemn. She decided to be nice for once and said the next statement. “Happy birthday, Donghyuck.” The toddler looked at her with shock, thumb slipping out of his mouth.

“What do you say, sunshine?” Doyoung asked, just as shocked as Donghyuck.

“Thank you, halmeoni.” Donghyuck mumbled and Junghwa nodded.

“Since I wished both of them happy birthday, sit down and eat.” Junghwa demanded and looked back on her phone, reading the daily gossip on SM Weekly. Doyoung got over the shock and settled Donghyuck on his booster chair, the toddler still looking at Junghwa with surprise.

  
“Do the airplane, hyung, Hyuckie will focus on that.” Jaehyun mumbled, cutting up Jeno’s french toast into small pieces. Doyoung nodded and he took the plastic fork to pick up a small piece of toast.

“Here comes the airplane, sunshine.” Doyoung cooed to Donghyuck, getting the toddler’s attention immediately **(will I get over that** [ **video** ](https://twitter.com/ne0much/status/1261200650257313792) **of Jaehyun airplane feeding Donghyuck? Never so I repeated it with Doyoung)**.

“Airplane!” Donghyuck chirped but he looked over at Jeno taking the fork from Jaehyun and eating the french toast by himself. Doyoung followed his son’s line of sight and he turned back to see Donghyuck’s jealous expression.

“What is it, baby?” Donghyuck extended his small arm towards the fork.

“I wanna try. Like Nono.” Donghyuck and Doyoung watched Jaehyun kiss Jeno’s forehead when Jeno ate by himself, Junghwa looking at her heirs with pride. Feeling sadness wash over him, Doyoung reluctantly gave Donghyuck the fork with the french toast dangling off it.

“You don’t need to do it, Hyuckie.” Doyoung was confused by Donghyuck’s sudden surge of jealousy towards Jeno.

“I wanna do it, appa, please.” Jaehyun looked over from Jeno to Doyoung and the omega’s expression towards Donghyuck made Jaehyun’s heart shatter.

“Alright, baby.” Doyoung saw Donghyuck struggle to hold the fork properly, bringing it to his tiny mouth. Donghyuck almost got it but the french toast dropped from the fork to his lap, angering the toddler. Dropping the fork on the plastic table on his booster seat, Donghyuck crossed his arms and huffed.

“I’m not hungry.” Donghyuck grumbled and Doyoung unbuckled Donghyuck’s booster seat.

“Neither am I, sunshine.” Doyoung agreed, getting up from the dining chair to pick up Donghyuck.

“Hyung?” Jaehyun asked before Doyoung left the dining room with Donghyuck, leaving behind his bitter scent.

“This is why Jeno is the heir.” Junghwa mumbled to Jaesook and Jaehyun had enough, turning to Jeno who was looking at his appa’s retreating form.

“Why is Duckie sad, papa?” Jeno asked, setting down his fork.

“Let’s go and see, Jen.” Jaehyun replied, picking up Jeno from his booster seat and leaving his parents. Junghwa opened her phone and read the texts from the detective she told Jessica about.

**_Detective Jung_ ** _: visiting kim jessica for testimony, will gather police to bring your son in for questioning tonight (11:36am KST)_

**_Jung Junghwa_ ** _: thank you, detective jung (11:37am KST)_

Junghwa put her phone in her pocket and left the dining table, leaving Jaesook alone. The patriarch took out his phone and dialed a number after looking around to see that no one was there, bringing the receiver to his ear.

_“Hello? Yes, there are two piles of gifts and I want you to match the heights of each when you arrive with more presents. I think it’s unfair that one gets more than the other.”_ Jaesook told the person on the other line and he hung up, sighing when he looked at the other plates, three out of six untouched.

Jaehyun walked up the west wing stairs with Jeno, the toddler squirming in the alpha’s arms. Jeno hid his face in Jaehyun’s neck meanwhile, feeling sad about his brother’s mistreatment and current behaviour. These occurrences never affected Donghyuck’s sunny personality, always keen to make people laugh and feel welcome.

It has been different for the past week when their dads spent a mating cycle together, Junghwa taking care of Jeno while shooing Donghyuck away with a maid or with Jihoon. That was how Jeno started feeding himself, through Junghwa’s ways, while Donghyuck was stuck being awkwardly fed by Jaesook.

Jaehyun opened the door of the twins’ bedroom to find it empty, turning around to hear sniffling from his and Doyoung’s bedroom. Jeno pointed at the closed doors and Jaehyun pushed on them to see Doyoung holding a crying Donghyuck on their bed, tears running down the omega’s cheeks as well.

“I try to be happy for you and papa, appa, but it’s hard!” Donghyuck complained. “I love Nono but he gets everything from halmeoni.”

“I know, baby.” Doyoung replied, kissing Donghyuck’s hair. “But you will still love your brother no matter what, right?”

“Nono is the best, I can’t hate him, appa.” Jeno squirmed again in Jaehyun’s arms and the alpha set the toddler down so Jeno could go to Donghyuck, launching himself on his twin brother.

“I’m sorry, Duckie.” Jeno cried, sniffling with his brother. “I will get papa to do the airplane with me.”

“It’s fine, Nono.” Donghyuck replied and both twins left Doyoung’s lap to hug on the king sized bed. Doyoung looked up at Jaehyun and the alpha went to take his omega’s hand, getting him up.

“Can we talk outside?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung nodded, the two moving out the door.

“I feel so fucking useless, Jae.” Doyoung told his husband, feeling Jaehyun’s hands wipe away his tears. “I’m such a horrible father, letting this escalate to the point that Donghyuck feels unwanted.”

“You’re not a horrible father, hyung.” Jaehyun pressed their foreheads together. “We will stop this after we find a way to ruin eomoni’s media rep.”

“Can we just take our boys and get out of here? At this rate, I’d rather live on the streets then be in this mansion.” Doyoung took Jaehyun’s hands and removed them from his face. “I know it will go into a lawsuit battle for custody over Jeno but I do not care anymore. Our son is hurting, Jung Jaehyun.”

“I will talk to eomoni, just make sure Donghyuck is getting so much love from us and Jeno.” Doyoung nodded and Jaehyun kissed him chastely, giving his omega assurance that they will be out of here soon.

“Now let’s see what our boys are doing.” Jaehyun peered his head in the bedroom and the two saw Jeno mumbling something to Donghyuck, the younger twin having a big smile on his face.

“They’re doing just fine, hyung.” Jaehyun turned to see Jihoon approach them.

“Young Master Jung, your father wants to see you with Donghyuck.” Jihoon told Jaesook’s message to the husbands and they were promptly confused.

“Why with Donghyuck?” Jaehyun asked, sharing a look with Doyoung.

“Oh right, I didn’t tell you about what happened over the past five days.” Jihoon looked through the doors to see the twins hugging. “He and Donghyuck got really close over the past week, Master Jung has been feeling horrible about the way Madam Jung has been treating Donghyuck.”

“Appa has been taking care of Donghyuck?” Doyoung asked surprisingly.

“Contrary to popular beliefs, Master Jung isn’t a bad person. He is just bad at feelings and speaking his opinion.” Jihoon remarked. “He is waiting at his office, Jaehyun.”

“Alright, I will get Donghyuck.” Jaehyun replied and Jihoon turned his heel, telling the east wing staff to clean up the west wing.

“I can’t believe appa has been doing that.” Doyoung remarked in awe.

“Me neither.” Jaehyun entered the bedroom with Doyoung and the twins were still talking away, puffy faces bright and happy. “Sunshine, halabeoji wants to see you.” Donghyuck nodded and he jumped into Jaehyun’s open arms.

“Halabeoji has been very nice to Duckie.” Jeno remarked when he got picked up by Doyoung. “I was very happy.”

“Yeah, halabeoji did the airplane to me, papa!” Donghyuck chirped to Jaehyun, his sadness from earlier completely gone. Jaehyun was really confused about these gestures as his relationship with Jaesook was strained and awkward.

“Let’s go see halabeoji then, sunshine.” Jaehyun said and he shared a small kiss with Doyoung before leaving the bedroom, taking Donghyuck down the west wing stairs and walking to Jaesook’s office. The alpha stopped in his tracks when he saw the gift piles, the heights almost the same. Donghyuck’s jaw dropped with Jaehyun when he saw it.

“Papa, look!” Donghyuck nearly squealed, pointing at the presents. “I got so many presents!”

“I know, Hyuckie!” Saying that Jaehyun was surprised was a gross understatement. This year, Donghyuck got more presents than he got in his entire life, more than all of his Christmas and birthday presents combined.

“Wow!” Jaehyun stared at it for a few more minutes until he realized that his father was waiting for them.

“Let’s go, Donghyuck, halabeoji is waiting.” Jaehyun told his son, who had the biggest smile on his face, and the two went towards Jaesook’s office, the dad opening it to see Jaesook typing on his laptop, the patriarch flipping an object in his hand. “Abeoji.”

“Ah, Jaehyun.” Jaesook greeted, standing up. “Donghyuck!”

“Halabeoji!” Donghyuck chirped, wiggling in Jaehyun’s embrace to open his arms for his grandfather. Jaesook took Donghyuck from Jaehyun and the Jung heir watched his father kiss Donghyuck’s face while his son was squealing in happiness.

“There is our sunshine!” Jaesook stopped when he saw Jaehyun look at them with an unreadable expression. “Sorry Jaehyun, I got to know Donghyuck a lot more and I cherish him.”

“Halabeoji is the best, papa!” Jaehyun smiled when Donghyuck chirped that, the toddler ecstatic that one of his grandparents liked him. He never met Doyoung’s parents and Jaehyun never wanted him to, resentful about how fast and willingly they sold Doyoung for a billion won. But if that didn’t happen, Jaehyun would have never met the love of his life.

“Oh right, I have a special gift for you, Donghyuck.” Jaesook set Donghyuck down on his desk and opened his hand, showing the toddler a light blue seashell.

“What is that?” Donghyuck asked, taking the seashell from his halabeoji’s outstretched hand.

“That, my boy, is a very lucky seashell my halabeoji gave me.” Jaesook replied, seeing his grandson show Jaehyun the seashell. “My halabeoji gave it to me and I am giving it to you.”

“I can give it when I am a halabeoji.” Donghyuck stared down at the seashell like it was a prized possession.

“Well that won’t be for a very long time, Hyuckie.” Jaehyun voiced when he heard that, feeling his heart swell seeing the endearing smile Donghyuck had.

“Thank you, halabeoji.” Donghyuck said to Jaesook, hugging the CEO.

“You’re welcome, Hyuckie. Just keep it safe, okay? Promise?” Jaesook stuck out a pinky and Donghyuck locked his pinky with the patriarch.

“Promise.” Donghyuck smiled at Jaehyun, holding the seashell tightly in his small fist. “Can I show appa and Nono, papa?”

“Of course, baby.” Jaehyun replied.

“I will need to speak to you privately, Jaehyun.” Jaesook remarked and Jaehyun nodded.

“I can go with Jihoon hyung!” Donghyuck chirped and on cue, Jihoon entered the office.

“Jihoon, can you take Donghyuck to Doyoung?” Jaesook asked the butler, who nodded.

“Alright, buddy, you’re coming with me.” Jihoon cooed at Donghyuck, picking up the smiling toddler, who immediately showed the seashell to the butler. Jihoon left the two Jungs alone, awkwardness filling the air.

“This is new, abeoji.” Jaehyun started awkwardly and Jaesook sighed.

“Yeah, it’s been way too long seeing your mother acting like this to Donghyuck, even though he is the sweetest boy out there.” Jaesook replied, playing with his suit jacket. “I should be a good father, a good grandfather, so I hope this is working.”

“Doyoung hyung is getting really angry, abeoji. He is this close to taking the twins and leaving this place.”

“I understand where he is coming from and I don’t know…” Jaesook sniffled a bit before continuing. “I tried stopping your mother but she is ruthless now, a complete one-eighty from when I first met her. Your grandma’s death really affected her.”

Jaehyun never met his grandparents, Jaesook’s mother passed away during childbirth, Jaesook’s father abandoned the company to travel around the world, and Junghwa’s mother got murdered. The culprit, Junghwa’s father, was on life support in Qian Hospital but Junghwa never let Jaehyun or Jaesook visit him. Jaehyun never knew why Junghwa’s father did that and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know. Jaehyun’s family tree was seriously fucked up.

“I was classmates with your mother when it happened, at her secondary gender reveal party.” Jaesook started, shivering when he recalled the nightmarish event. “She wanted to be an omega, or at least a beta, because that is what she believed a woman’s rank should be. But when she cut the cake, a strong scent of opium filled the room.”

“An alpha scent.” Jaehyun breathed out and Jaesook exhaled shakily again, blinking away the tears.

“The anger in Papa Jung’s eyes…” Jaesook let the tears fall. “An alpha woman, his wife gave birth to an alpha woman. Your mother was devastated and I comforted her after she got humiliated by her neighbours and classmates.” Jaehyun recalled that the same thing happened to Doyoung, his family being mocked for having an omega son at his husband’s gender reveal party.

“What happened then?” Jaehyun felt sick hearing this, not sure what to feel about his mother.

“Your grandpa dragged your grandma into the living room and started hitting her, smashing beer bottles and Junghwa’s presents.” Jaesook’s memories flashed back to a crying Junghwa leaving his embrace and running out of her room, covering her mother’s body with her own.

“Your grandpa had a broken bottle and he planned to end it there and then, he didn’t want to go through the humiliation.” Jaesook kept talking and Jaehyun wanted him to stop. “Then your grandma pushed Junghwa away and she got stabbed by the bottle, killing her instantly. I was frozen while watching your mother cry and scream as your grandma passed on the floor-”

“Just stop, abeoji!” Jaehyun shouted, gripping the desk tightly. Jaesook closed his mouth when he heard his son shout. “Just fucking stop. I never wanted to know why eomoni turned out the way she did.”

“Son-” Jaesook started but Jaehyun was on his feet. “I know this doesn’t excuse your mother’s behaviour-”

“Eomoni should have used that trauma to treat her son like a human being, not a parasite she was forced to give birth to.” Jaehyun breathed heavily through his nose, feeling overwhelmed. He needed Doyoung, he needed his husband to hear this and comfort him through it. “I don’t know how you convinced her to marry you and bear me but your marriage ruined her even more, making her think that money will solve everything.”

“I gave her a better life, Jaehyun-”

“If you will excuse me, I have to prepare for my sons’ birthday party.” Jaehyun turned his heel and went towards the door. “Thank you for treating Donghyuck like a grandson though.”

“Anytime, son.” Jaesook replied and Jaehyun was out, slipping into the nearest bathroom and sinking on the floor, placing his face in his hands as he thought about the immense pain Junghwa went through until her mind got plagued by being part of the one percent. It didn’t excuse her actions but it made Jaehyun feel a sliver of pity for Junghwa. He wasn’t looking forward to his plan to sabotage Junghwa’s reputation.

Upstairs, Doyoung was taking photos of Jeno and Donghyuck playing with their toys, Donghyuck’s tiny fist clenching around the blue seashell. The two were dressed in two piece suits, ready for their birthday party in two short hours. Setting his camera down, Doyoung got up to see Jihoon waiting by the doors.

“What happened, Jihoon hyung?” Doyoung asked when he saw Jihoon’s worried expression.

“Jaehyun locked himself in the bathroom downstairs, the one you locked yourself in twice before.” Jihoon replied and Doyoung went immediately to said location, leaving the butler with the twins. The omega extended a hand towards the doorknob, turning it and realizing it was locked.

“Jaehyun? Baby, open the door please.” Doyoung mumbled, feeling deja vu again, the roles reversed. Doyoung waited until the door unlocked and opened, Doyoung seeing Jaehyun’s face puffy and red.

“Hyung… I don’t think I can do this.” Jaehyun told the omega, voice rough from crying.

“Do what, Jae?” Doyoung wrapped his arms around Jaehyun, letting the alpha cry in his shoulder.

“Getting revenge on eomoni.” When Jaehyun uttered that, Doyoung pulled away from the hug and brought Jaehyun into the bathroom, locking the door.

“You can’t do this? Jae, that woman tortured us-”

“When I heard why she is like this, I feel conflicted, hyung.” Jaehyun relayed everything Jaesook told him, seeing Doyoung’s face go from confused to shocked to appalled. “It doesn’t excuse her actions but seeing her mother being killed, getting married to a man who witnessed the murder and pitied her for it, and nearly dying giving birth to me, I don’t know what to feel about eomoni now.”

“Jaehyun…” Doyoung felt completely lost, mind reeling through the abuse and the neglect Junghwa gave to his family, the way she threw money at all of her problems, him being sold for one billion won. “We need to snap her out of it somehow.”

“It’s been almost thirty years, hyung, it’s a bit too late for a change.” Doyoung stayed silent, hands clenched on Jaehyun’s suit jacket. “Whatever happens tonight, we need to create an alternate plan.”

“I just want us happy, Jae.”

“I know, hyung.” Doyoung brought Jaehyun into a kiss, feeling the alpha’s arms go around his waist. They were interrupted by a light knock on the bathroom door.

“Boys, if you are alright, Mr. Jeon arrived with his roommate.” Jihoon called from the other side. Jaehyun unlocked the door and Jihoon saw both husbands’ faces red and puffy. “What happened?”

“Just crying over the fact that my boys are all grown up.” Jaehyun lied and Jihoon chuckled, not believing it.

“They’re four, Young Master Jung, not eighteen.”

“They just grow up so fast, hyung.” Doyoung rolled his eyes fondly and the two left the bathroom to go to the party area, the omega’s jaw dropping seeing the amount of gifts Donghyuck had.

“Jae…” Doyoung started and Jaehyun nodded.

“Donghyuck was so happy seeing that, hyung.” Jaehyun mumbled and they were interrupted by Jungkook tapping Jaehyun’s shoulder.

“Your boys are four years old so you are old men now.” Jungkook joked and Jaehyun shoved him away lightly. “Anyway, I am here with gifts and the grumpy cat meme.”

“And I am here with gifts and a silly rabbit.” Yoongi fired back, pushing Jungkook to put their gifts on each side, stacking them high. “Jesus, these kids are spoiled.”

“This is more than all of Donghyuck’s presents combined.” Doyoung pointed out and Yoongi immediately felt bad.

“Shit, I’m sorry-” Yoongi started and Doyoung shook his head.

“We got used to it.”

“I will order a bulk of toys just for Donghyuck, give me a minute.” Yoongi snatched Jungkook’s phone and dialed a toy shop, raiding it for the twins.

“Are you alright, Jae?” Jungkook asked, observing Jaehyun’s puffy face.

“Just happy about the amount of presents our sunshine has.” Jaehyun replied honestly, remembering Donghyuck’s happy face when he saw the presents. It made Jaehyun miserable and happy at the same time. “Abeoji made them equal.”

“Wow, he changed for the better.” Jungkook saw Yoongi approach them, waving Jungkook’s phone. “Hyung, let’s meet the boys.” Taking Yoongi’s hand, Jungkook brought his boyfriend upstairs, a light flush on the rapper’s face. Jaehyun and Doyoung heard giggles from the four upstairs after five minutes and happiness swelled in their chests. They went through a rollercoaster of emotions that day and it wasn’t 5pm yet.

By 4:45pm, guests started filing in with gift bags and envelopes, the pile growing wider and taller every two minutes. Doyoung was holding Jeno in his arms as business partners and admirers wished the shy toddler happy birthday, cooing when Jeno hid his face in Doyoung’s neck.

Jaehyun was observing his mother greeting reporters with a sweet smile, finally understanding the pain and coldness underneath that facade, holding an excited Donghyuck, the seashell now in his little coat pocket. Jaehyun talked to a few business partners before turning to see two familiar figures entering the mansion, taking two wine glasses. It slipped Jaehyun’s mind that Sicheng and Yuta owned and ran NCT Sandwich Shop now, given to them by Taeil who was in Chicago with Johnny and Mark.

“Excuse me.” Jaehyun said politely to an enthusiastic employee before approaching Sicheng with Donghyuck.

“Old money, I’m telling you.” Yuta mumbled to Jonghyun, who was there with Taeyong, the oldest omega looking around for Doyoung. Jaehyun patted Sicheng’s shoulder and the omega turned around to smile brightly at the Jung heir.

“It’s been a while, Jaehyun.” Sicheng remarked and the rest turned to Jaehyun.

“Jaehyun!” Taeyong chirped, embracing Jaehyun tightly.

“Hyung.” Jaehyun greeted back and Taeyong pulled away from the hug to smile at Donghyuck. “Sunshine, this is your Uncle Taeyong.”

“Hi!” Donghyuck greeted brightly and his eyes widened when Taeyong’s eyes filled with tears. “I’m sorry! You’re crying-”

“He’s so adorable, can I hold him?” Taeyong asked and Jaehyun gave Donghyuck to the omega, the toddler staring at Taeyong with wonder.

“I think I saw you before.” Donghyuck piped up. “Appa has a photo of you in his room.”

“He does?” Taeyong looked towards Jaehyun, who nodded. “Do you know where your appa is?”

“Appa is with Jeno but I don’t know where he is.” Donghyuck wiggled in Taeyong’s arms as the five looked around for Doyoung. They eventually found Doyoung talking to Jungkook and Yoongi, the CFO holding Jeno in his arms.

“You can go catch up with Doyoung hyung.” Jaehyun mumbled to Taeyong, taking Donghyuck from the omega. Taking a deep breath, Taeyong approached his best friend, who he hasn’t seen for three years. Doyoung didn’t notice his presence yet, smiling at Jeno being cooed at by Jungkook and Yoongi.

“Jeno really looks like you, Dons.” Taeyong remarked, surprising Doyoung.

“Hyung?” Doyoung asked, turning around to see Taeyong after a really long time.

“Missed me, tokki?” Taeyong got the wind knocked out of him when Doyoung embraced him tightly, the younger omega inhaling the vanilla scent he missed so much.

“So much, hyung.” Doyoung kept his face buried in Taeyong's shoulder for a long time, afraid that his best friend would disappear. Eventually, Doyoung lifted his head to see Yuta and Sicheng smiling at him. “Come here.” Yuta joined the hug and Sicheng did afterwards, the couple squeezing the omegas.

“I missed you guys.” Doyoung confessed and Taeyong laughed heartily, letting his tears fall.

“Enough with the tears, Doyo, introduce us to your twins.” Yuta remarked and Doyoung pulled away from the four way hug so Jungkook and Jaehyun could show the birthday boys.

“Hi!” Donghyuck chirped while Jeno buried his face in Jungkook’s neck. The CFO became another comforting presence to the new Jung heir, the fourth person he would resort to hiding behind when he saw strangers. “Nono is shy but he will like you.”

“Take your time, Jeno.” Taeyong soothed the nervous toddler, getting a mumble from Jeno.

“Jeno says that you sound really pretty.” Jungkook relayed the message to Taeyong and the smile the omega gave was nearly blinding. Junghwa looked over from her babbling ~~follower~~ friend to the group of friends.

“Excuse me for a minute.” Junghwa interrupted her friend before leaving towards Jihoon, staring down Taeyong and Doyoung chatting away.

“Yes, Madam Jung?” Jihoon asked while passing butlers trays of alcohol.

“Who invited those four?” Junghwa asked, pointing at the group. Jihoon’s eyes drifted to Yuta and Sicheng sipping their wine.

“Nakamoto and Dong own NCT Sandwich Shop.” Jihoon clarified. “Lee and Kim are friends with Master Jeon.” Junghwa took a harsh breath out of her nose before turning towards the gift piles, eyes narrowing when she saw Donghyuck’s pile just as large as Jeno’s. She snapped out of her daze when her phone rang in her handbag.

_“Detective Jung here, we have gathered all of the evidence and we will be on our way to take Jaehyun into questioning.”_ Detective Jung said from the other line.

_“Good, although I am his mother, I am so disappointed that my son did this to that poor omega. He deserves this sentence.”_ Junghwa replied.

*at the women's prison*

Jessica was pulled into a questioning room by a guard and a detective was sitting there with two more guards, writing down some notes.

“Kim Jessica.” the detective greeted curtly. Jessica was forced down by the same guard, the prisoner putting her cuffed hands on the rusty table. “You are here to testify against Jung Jaehyun.”

“Yes, I am.” Jessica replied quietly, staring down at her hands. The detective hummed, scribbling a few notes.

“Swear by this oath.” Detective Jung slid a laminated piece of paper and Jessica lifted a cuffed hand to repeat the oath.

“I solemnly affirm that the evidence to be given by me shall be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth.” Junghwa read from the paper and it was taken away from her. “Mrs. Jung told me that I would get a reduced sentence if I confessed.”

“It is possible but if your testimony is false, your sentence will be extended and we will be banning visiting time.” The guards shared smirks and Jessica felt guilt creep in her when she thought about Jungwoo, who was probably tucking Jaemin into bed with Yukhei. “Your testimony is true, correct?”

“It’s correct.” Jessica lied after thinking about the reduced sentence and the money she will get.

“What did Jung Jaehyun do to your son?”

“Jaehyun and Jungwoo were a power couple, they never fought, they always cherished each other.” Jessica started, recalling the paper she read hundreds of times. “But I found out that Jaehyun was unfaithful, he had another omega wrapped around his finger.”

“May I ask who that omega is?” Detective Jung asked.

“His current husband, Jung-Kim Doyoung.” Detective Jung hummed again, writing that down. “I found out when I saw Jaehyun exchanging messages with Doyoung during visiting day and I confronted him when Jungwoo was misdiagnosed with infertility. He said it was for the best and he didn’t regret it. Look at him now. My son went through so much pain while Jaehyun married the love of his life and has two children.”

“Your son seems happily married to Vogue Korea’s face and they have a son.”

“Seems happily married but I know my son. He is hurting and I want justice.”

“Thank you for your testimony. We will bring Jaehyun in for questioning and ask your son to confirm this testimony.”

“Don’t involve my son in this-” Jessica quickly stopped the detective.

“He is the victim so we will talk to him in court.” Detective Jung closed his notebook and got up. “If he says that you are lying, enjoy prison forever.” With that, Detective Jung was out of the door and Jessica was shoved back into her prison cell. Crawling on her bed, Jessica curled on the ratty mattress and started crying, feeling completely lost and guilty.

Jungwoo would never forgive her if he found out the truth.

*back at the Jung mansion*

When Junghwa closed the call, she tucked her phone in and looked around to see if anyone heard that. But Jihoon did, holding his heart in shock.

“I have to tell Jaehyun.” Jihoon breathed out before being stopped by Junghwa. “Are you planning something, Madam Jung?”

“Are you?” Junghwa fired back and Jihoon merely smirked.

“Whatever it is, Madam Jung, it will come back to bite you in the ass.”

“Go attend to the kitchens and bring out the cake, I’m cutting the party short.”

“Fine.” Jihoon decided to tell Jaehyun after the party, having a small window of time. Junghwa approached the front with a microphone in her hands.

“Attention everyone! Since we just had dinner, we will be cutting the cake and taking photos. Thank you for coming to Jeno’s birthday party.” The guests made confused noises and Taeyong coughed when his senses were plagued by bitter strawberries and citrus. Junghwa drifted her eyes to an angry Jaehyun. “And Donghyuck’s birthday party, I forgot.”

“She is so lucky I’m pitying her right now.” Doyoung hissed under his breath.

“Really lucky.” Jaehyun agreed curtly. Holding their twins, Doyoung and Jaehyun went to the front when the nine-tiered cake rolled in. Donghyuck and Jeno stared at the cake with wonder, a number four candle lit up by a sparkler close to them.

“Alright, babies, we will blow out the candle together.” Doyoung told his sons when the lights dimmed and a jazz band started playing the birthday song.

_“Happy birthday to you~”_ the guests chanted. Jeno and Donghyuck blew out the candle with Jaehyun and Doyoung, getting polite clapping from the room.

“Here you go.” a butler mumbled, cutting a sliver from the bottom tier and passing it to Jaehyun. The alpha took a fork and fed each twin a small bite.

“Photos, everyone!” Junghwa chirped when the lights opened, the reporters and photographers shoving guests behind to take photos of the Jung-Kim family. Doyoung felt like the circus for the millionth time as he coaxed Jeno out of his neck to look at the blinding lights.

“Thank you for coming.” Doyoung thanked some of the guests as the mansion emptied out, accepting hugs from his friends. He sighed heavily as he watched butlers and maids clean up the area, Jeno trying not to fall asleep in his appa’s arms.

“The boys are really tired.” Jaehyun quipped, kissing Doyoung’s temple when he arrived with a sleeping Donghyuck.

“Yeah, it was a special birthday.” Doyoung replied and Jihoon approached the couple, ready to tell Jaehyun that he had been set up by Junghwa.

“Young Master Jung-Kim, you can go and put your twins to bed, I need to talk to Young Master Jung about something urgent.” Jihoon told the husbands.

“How urgent is it, hyung?” Jaehyun asked, hearing Donghyuck sucking on his own thumb in his sleep.

“Pretty urgent.” Jaehyun nodded in understanding.

“After we put the boys to sleep.”

“Alright.” Jihoon walked away to order the cleaners around and Jaehyun turned back to Doyoung, who was looking at Jihoon’s retreating form.

“It sounded really important, Jae.” Doyoung remarked, looking worried.

“Don’t worry about it, hyung, I will deal with it.” Jaehyun and Doyoung went up the stairs into their twins’ bedroom, setting Jeno and Donghyuck on their respective beds and dressing them in their pajamas. Donghyuck’s eyes opened groggily when Jaehyun gave the toddler Mr. Sun.

“Papa.” Donghyuck mumbled, his tiny hand grasping Jaehyun’s sleeve.

“Yes, sunshine?” Jaehyun asked, sitting on the bed so Donghyuck could crawl in his lap with Mr. Sun.

“It was the best birthday ever, papa.” Donghyuck announced and snuggled on Jaehyun’s chest. Jaehyun looked up at Doyoung, who was holding a groggy Jeno. “I am happy, appa is happy, papa is happy, Nono is happy, that is what I want.”

“I’m so glad that it was the best, baby.” Jaehyun kissed Donghyuck’s hair softly and the family of four sat on Donghyuck’s bed in peaceful silence.

“Nothing can ruin it.” When Donghyuck uttered that, a rampant of footsteps were heard and the door burst open with a few cops, making Doyoung and Jaehyun set their twins on the bed and stand up.

“Seoul PD, put your hands up!” one cop barked and the husbands listened, Doyoung’s eyes widening when that cop tugged Jaehyun’s arms behind his back and cuffed him.

“Jung Jaehyun, I am Detective Jung and you are under arrest for blackmail, coercion and bribery.” Detective Jung told Jaehyun, tightening the handcuffs on the alpha’s wrists.

“What is the meaning of-” Doyoung started but his mouth was covered by the second cop’s hand, the other hand pinning the omega’s wrists behind his back. Jeno and Donghyuck were held by a third cop, the twins crying for their papa.

“You will find out in court, Mr. Jung-Kim.” the detective replied vaguely.

“Will you tell me why I am getting arrested? I didn’t do any of those crimes you mentioned.” Jaehyun gritted out.

“We have testimony and evidence. You can prove your innocence to the judge, Mr. Jung.” The detective pushed Jaehyun out of the twins’ bedroom, Doyoung struggling against the second cop’s rough grip. “Let go of the omega and the parasites.” The two cops obliged, tossing the Jung-Kims on the floor.

“Jaehyun is innocent!” Doyoung yelled at the cops over his sons’ crying.

“Gather the evidence then, omega. All of the evidence we have is currently turned against your husband.” Detective Jung responded and the cops left, leaving Doyoung going to his twins and hugging them close.

“I lied, appa, this is the worst birthday ever.” Donghyuck mumbled hoarsely, sucking on his thumb, and Doyoung’s heart shattered. With his back pressed against the wall, Doyoung cried with Jeno and Donghyuck for their alpha.

Jaehyun was escorted down the stairs by Detective Jung, eyes lifting up to see a worried Jaesook, a heartbroken Jihoon, and a smug Junghwa. The Jung heir’s eyes blazed golden when he saw Junghwa’s expression.

“You set me up, eomoni.” Jaehyun hissed as he was shoved into the police car.

“Did I?” Junghwa asked innocently, enraging Jaehyun more. “Jungwoo’s poor mother told me all about the pain you caused Jungwoo so I had to take action and tell her to confess.”

“You were the one that-”

“Save it. I am doing what is best for our family, without me, Jung Enterprises is nothing.” Junghwa slammed the police car closed and it left, Jaehyun letting the tears fall as he never got to say goodbye to his family.

“Junghwa, what the fuck is happening?” Jaesook hissed when Junghwa closed the double doors of the mansion. “What the fuck did you do to our son?”

“I did what was best of us, you pathetic alpha.” Junghwa replied. “We will make Jung Enterprises thrive without Jaehyun-”

“So you framed our son for your wrongdoings. You’re fucking lucky that I pity you and you will testify for Jaehyun.”

“I won’t.” It was utterly silent before Junghwa was slapped by Jaesook, the patriarch’s eyes bright gold.

“Master Jung, are you in your senses?!” Jihoon shouted, holding Jaesook back while Junghwa held her cheek in shock. Jaesook never talked back nor he would ever hit her.

“Either you testify for Jaehyun or I am filing for divorce. You will get nothing after, neither the company or Jeno.” Jaesook bit out and he went up the west wing stairs, leaving Junghwa in a shocked state and Jihoon feeling mixed emotions.

“I told you it would come back to bite you in your ass.” Jihoon mumbled. “Your son has always been naive, you framed him for no reason.”

“Just leave, Jihoon, go see the boys.” Junghwa snapped and Jihoon obliged, leaving the matriarch alone. Junghwa sank to her knees, dark locks covering the slightly red mark on her cheek. “Looks like I’m alone in this...”

Upstairs, Jihoon heard sobbing from the twins’ bedroom, the butler opening the double doors to see Doyoung crying in Jaesook’s embrace, the twins asleep on the omega’s lap. Jihoon heard the mumbling Jaesook gave to the sobbing man, reassurances that Jaehyun will be proven innocent.

“It won’t happen, appa, eomma is too powerful and Jaehyun will be in prison forever. Don’t give me hope…” Doyoung replied through his tears, his mating mark stinging. Jihoon closed the doors and opened his phone to dial all of Jaehyun and Doyoung’s friends, finding evidence to prove Jaehyun’s innocence.

In the middle of Seoul, Jaehyun was shoved into a waiting cell and his cuffs were unlocked. The cop closed the bars and locked them, tossing the keys on the desk furthest away from the cell. Jaehyun sank on the floor with a soft thud and the cop clicked his tongue.

“I thought the Brad, Angelina and Jennifer triangle was messed up.” the cop quipped, looking at Jaehyun with disgust. “But you misdiagnosing Kim-Wong Jungwoo just to leave him for your whore… that’s seriously fucked up.” Turning his heel, the cop turned off the light and left Jaehyun there. The alpha in the cell started playing with his ring, feeling all hope leaving his body.

“Stay happy, hyung, with our baby boys.” Jaehyun mumbled. “I will be proven innocent and we will live happily in the end…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: dude, you gotta stop torturing the readers  
> Me to Me: come on, we have six more chapters left and this is the final confrontation
> 
> So I hope you heeded the warnings well and the next chapter is the trial, where we will see how this story will end. Will Junghwa be strong enough to lock Jaehyun behind bars forever or will our protagonists gather evidence to prove Jaehyun’s innocence?
> 
> Before you tell me how fucking terrible this chapter was, would you like a sequel to this story? If yes, would you prefer fluff one-shots focused on the Jung-Kim family or you want more angst focused on the Jung-Kim children?
> 
> Let me know which one sounds better and thanks for reading!!


	26. The Sensational Jung Jaehyun Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another chapter of torture as we go over a chapter of Jaehyun being wrongfully accused of paying Qian Hospital to misdiagnose Jungwoo with infertility, the media painting it as a love triangle between Jaehyun, Doyoung and Jungwoo that went horribly wrong. Be prepared to go through a whirlwind of emotions from the characters in this horrible chapter.
> 
> IF YOU WANT ME TO TAKE DOWN THIS CHAPTER IF THIS IS NOT APPROPRIATE FOR THE SITUATION OCCURRING RECENTLY, LET ME KNOW SO I CAN TAKE THIS, CHAPTER 22 AND CHAPTER 23 DOWN AND REWRITE CHAPTER 22, 23, 24, AND 25
> 
> If you know where I got the inspiration of the chapter title from, bonus points for you.
> 
> WARNING: Mentions/Depictions of abortion, medical forgery, murder, domestic abuse, etc. Proceed with caution!
> 
> Enjoy!

_ <> _

_SM Weekly, Breaking News, 4 hours ago_

**_HOT SCOOP: Jung Enterprise Heir Jung Jaehyun Charged with Blackmail, Bribery, and Coercion_ **

_by Lim Wheein_

_Jung Enterprises is in danger as their current heir, Jung Jaehyun, has been charged with blackmail, bribery, and coercion after an unknown witness revealed that Jaehyun paid Qian Hospital to misdiagnose his ex-boyfriend, now named Kim-Wong Jungwoo, so he could leave him for his current husband, Jung-Kim Doyoung! Scandalous!_

_The public was surprised five years ago when the lovely Jung Junghwa revealed that Jaehyun and Doyoung would tie the knot, not long after we found out that Jungwoo and Jaehyun broke up. It all ties together and we are disgusted by the results!_

_According to the unknown witness and evidence from the police, Jaehyun cheated on Jungwoo with Doyoung on multiple occasions, Doyoung convincing Jaehyun to leave Jungwoo for him. Doyoung was in a relationship at that time with the Suh heir, Johnny Suh, who was as wealthy as the Jungs._

_Jaehyun gave into Doyoung’s seduction and abused his wealth to pay and blackmail Qian Hospital to misdiagnose Jungwoo with infertility, the worst diagnosis an omega could ever get._

_This made Jungwoo break up with Jaehyun for Vogue Korea’s face, Wong Yukhei, and Jaehyun sealed his marriage with Doyoung without hesitation. The disappointment we have for the couple we admired for years is immeasurable._

_Junghwa, who had assured us that Jaehyun is reflecting his mistakes in prison as he awaits his trial, told SM Weekly that she was horrified by this revelation. She always adored Jungwoo and never was fond of Doyoung, which made sense as Doyoung seems to be a very unpleasant omega._

_Protesters_ _, mostly omegas, are gathering around the Jung mansion and demanding that the Jungs kick out Doyoung and his sons. Gong Mina, the leader of the protests and an infertile omega, told us that they were protesting for ruining Jungwoo’s life and taking advantage of the fact that omegas couldn’t handle this horrible diagnosis._

_As for our victim, we have tried to contact Jungwoo and his husband but they refused to see anyone for now as they take in this disgusting truth. We are happy that Jungwoo found love in Yukhei and had a son despite going through the pain of potentially never having biological children._

_Jaehyun’s trial date is set for next week to determine what sentence he will get for committing this horrible crime. He pleads not guilty as he says that he never committed the crime, according to his lawyer Han Sanghyuk, and we are not surprised. He will be using his money to get out of jail and it disgusts us. We will see how it turns out._

_Find out more about the Jungs_ _here_ _and see the photos of Jaehyun and Doyoung in Jeon Jungkook’s flat, being careless parents and leaving their sons alone in their mansion without supervision._

_ <> _

Jaesook threw the tablet across the room and it shattered in a million pieces by Junghwa’s feet.

“Look what you did, this isn’t saving Jung Enterprises, this is ruining my company even more!” Jaesook shouted, getting annoyed by the screaming and chanting from outside, the protesters even more passionate after the release of the article.

“I carried your pathetic ass for thirty years so you shouldn’t be this angry about our company going to shambles.” Junghwa fired back. “Also the media loves me more for not giving Jaehyun justice.”

“When they know the truth, Jung Junghwa, you will go down.” Jaesook passed Junghwa to open the double doors, Jihoon standing on the other side. “Any updates on the protesters?”

“They are starting to throw suppressants and birth control pills at Young Master Jung-Kim’s window.” Jihoon replied and Jaesook sighed heavily. 

“Can you try to get the protesters to leave? They’ve been here for two weeks based on false accusations.” Jaesook emphasized his statement with a glare towards Junghwa.

“I’ve tried multiple times but I got pelted by tomatoes twice.” Jihoon scowled, remembering his favourite suit being stained with tomato juice. “Yesterday, they threatened to burn down the west wing unless Young Master Jung-Kim leaves the mansion with the twins.”

“How is Doyoung taking this?”

“Young Master Jung-Kim hasn’t left his room since Young Master Jung’s arrest.”

“And the twins?”

“Master Jeon has been taking care of them, he basically moved into the twins’ bedroom.” Jaesook nodded in understanding.

“Try sending them off again and get my lawyers, we are filing a lawsuit against Gong Mina for property damage.” Jihoon bowed in agreement and the majordomo left, leaving Junghwa with a seething Jaesook.

“And what about the company? All you’re caring about is the well being of the whore that started this.” Junghwa hissed and Jaesook rolled his eyes.

“If you forgot, sweetheart, you paid Doyoung’s parents one billion won for him and omega bidding and purchasing is illegal in South Korea.” Jaesook remarked coolly. “He never wanted a part of this.”

“Jaesook, they never cared about Doyoung so they do not care about the outcome of this case or the pain Doyoung will go through. Neither will I talk to them about it.” Turning her heel, Junghwa left the office, leaving Jaesook to drown his throat with a bottle of champagne

Upstairs in the west wing, the three Jung-Kims were locked in their respective rooms, mourning over the arrest of Jaehyun. Doyoung didn’t eat for days, ignoring Junghwa’s banging on the double doors, the food sliding in the room thrice a day, the angry yelling from the protesters, and the items thrown at his window. All he did for three weeks was curl under the comforter to either cry or sleep.

Doyoung knew what he signed up for five years ago, to marry Jaehyun for one billion won and bear him a child because Jungwoo couldn’t. He married Jaehyun, got his education stalled permanently, his parents got the check to live comfortably, and Doyoung beared the Jungs two wonderful boys in a span of two years. He didn’t know that it would spiral down this hellhole.

“Hyung?” a voice called, knocking lightly at the double doors. “It’s Jungkook, I have something for you.” Doyoung ignored the CFO, burying further in the silk sheets. After a few minutes, Doyoung heard the double doors open and the bed dipped with another figure. “It’s been three weeks, hyung.”

“Leave me alone, Jungkook.” Doyoung mumbled hoarsely, not leaving the comforter.

“I got this.” another voice remarked and the comforter was snatched clean off of Doyoung, the omega narrowing his eyes at Yoongi, who dropped the comforter on the ground. “Doyoung, it’s been three weeks. You should be comforting your sons through this.”

“My boys…” Doyoung started, drifting his eyes to the photo frame on his bedside table. It was of his family during their third anniversary picnic before it was rudely interrupted by Junghwa. “I am such a terrible father, I didn’t consider their feelings.”

“I know it’s too painful to bear but you have to be strong, hyung.” Jungkook chastised while he stared into Doyoung’s watery eyes.

“My husband is in prison for something he didn’t do and we have protesters who want me out with the twins.” Doyoung mumbled, the three looking towards the covered curtains, the window covered in tomato pieces and pills.

“Fuck the media, honestly. They latch onto lies and ruin a person.” Yoongi told the omega. “I was always a controversial figure and I don’t give a single fuck.”

“The time between Jungwoo and Jaehyun’s breakup and our engagement announcement was really short so it makes perfect sense to a person who doesn’t know the truth.”

“We’ve been working with Jaehyun’s lawyer and the defense has enough evidence to prove Jaehyun’s innocence.” Jungkook remarked. “Kun hyung just needs to access his father’s computer to find Jungwoo’s medical files and I need to secure the footage of Junghwa’s office the night Jungwoo and Jaehyun broke up.”

“That was almost seven years ago, Jungkook, how will you find them?” Doyoung asked, dreading the trial even more.

“I got it, hyung, trust me.” Jungkook took out a dirty folded piece of paper and passed it to Doyoung, who unfolded it to see a familiar scrawl. “I visited Jaehyun in prison and he asked me to give you this letter. Jungwoo is visiting him today to talk about the trial as he is the victim.” Doyoung nodded and started reading the letter Jaehyun sent him.

_To my beautiful Doyoung hyung,_

_I imagined my mother doing a lot of crazy things on impulse but this is on another level of crazy. I don’t know why she is doing this and what she will gain from this but I don’t want to pay for her sins. I admit that I should have stood up for Jungwoo when eomoni forced us to break up after seeing his infertility diagnosis but I didn’t expect this to go on a downward spiral._

_I have been a terrible husband to you for the past five years, I was too cowardly to stop this forced marriage, I was too stupid when I quit as CFO and I was too scared to take you and our boys away from the mansion. I hope you can forgive me and I want you to be happy with our boys no matter the circumstances, if I am proven innocent or if I am proven guilty. I don’t care as long as you are healthy and eating well._

_Hopefully this blows over and we can live happily together. Tell the boys papa misses them and papa will be back home soon._

_I love you, Jung-Kim Dongyoung._

_Yours forever, Jaehyun_

The frayed piece of paper was covered with tears after Doyoung read the letter, the omega getting embraced by Jungkook. Doyoung read the last section a few more times before hugging the letter against his chest.

“Jaehyun is so selfless.” Doyoung whispered, feeling overwhelmed. “He doesn’t care about the outcome, as long as the boys and I are happy and healthy. How could anyone believe that Jaehyun would do something this horrible to someone as sweet as Jungwoo?”

“Because the public doesn’t know the true personality of the top one percent.” Yoongi replied, brushing Doyoung’s hair with his fingers. “Jaehyun was always seen as a handsome, young bachelor and suddenly, this false accusation poisoned his reputation.” Doyoung’s anger rose when his window got pelted with more items.

“I will go talk to the protesters.” Doyoung got up and Jungkook stopped the omega.

“Hyung, they won’t be happy seeing you.” Jungkook warned but Doyoung turned around to look at the two alphas.

“They won’t be but they need to know the truth.” Doyoung wore the nearest pair of shoes, Jaehyun’s worn out dress shoes, and Jungkook followed the omega as Doyoung went out the west wing doors.

“Doyoung! Don’t-” Yoongi started when he and Jungkook reached the west wing entrance, watching the broken omega approach the camping protesters.

“I heard you were looking for me.” Doyoung piped out to the protesters, getting their attention immediately.

“You!” one omega yelled, getting the protesters to turn to her. “Do you have any idea what your husband did?”

“I know what he did and I want you to know the entire truth!” Jungkook and Yoongi decided to stop Doyoung, the omega clearly too delirious to think clearly. Yoongi grasped Doyoung’s shoulders, the shorter male steadying the omega.

“We know the truth, whore, you ruined a perfect relationship with your greed for money.” another omega hissed, cracking her knuckles. “You already had the Suh heir wrapped around your finger. Why did you slither to the Jungs?”

“Doyoung hyung, you’re devastated and delirious, you have no idea what you are saying.” Jungkook chastised but Doyoung ignored him.

“Jaehyun is not like that, the testimony against him is false and I want everyone to know that.” Doyoung confessed.

“You can’t lie under oath, you horrible excuse of an omega.” a third protester, a female beta, barked.

“You can and that witness did. Jaehyun and I had an arranged marriage, my parents sold me to the Jungs for one billion won, saying that I was only useful to bear a child.” Doyoung continued and the protesters were silent. “I never wanted to marry Jaehyun, I wanted to be with Johnny hyung but I was forced to. My family needed the money.”

“Doesn’t explain the fact that Jungwoo was misdiagnosed with infertility and Jaehyun didn’t stay with him.” the first protester said, absorbing everything Doyoung said.

“Jaehyun was raised to fear his mother and she forced them to separate when she found out about Jungwoo’s diagnosis.”

“Junghwa is an honest, sweet and empowering alpha woman, she would never do something like that.” a fourth protester, a male omega, piped up.

“To be honest, the public doesn’t know anything about the true persona of a celebrity-” Doyoung was cut off when the protesters turned away from him to see Junghwa approach the crowd.

“Doyoung, you’re finally out of your room.” Junghwa cooed, getting the protesters to gather around her.

“That omega there just told us that he had an arranged marriage with your son.” the first protester remarked and Junghwa smiled sweetly, eyes burning daggers at Doyoung.

“Doyoung is delirious and devastated right now, he isn’t thinking clearly as his husband is facing the consequences of his actions.” Junghwa spewed out another lie and Doyoung strained against Yoongi’s grasp. The protesters turned back to Doyoung with malicious eyes.

“So you lied to us to save your husband's ass?”

“So you decided to lie as well, eomma?” Doyoung asked the matriarch and Junghwa’s eyes flashed golden.

“Sorry everyone but we will be going inside.” Junghwa grabbed Doyoung’s arm, pulling him away from Yoongi. The protesters started shouting, conflicted about what just happened. When the west wing doors closed behind them, Junghwa pulled Doyoung into an empty hall and backhanded him across the face.

“How fucking dare you? I let you mope like a pathetic bitch for three weeks and this is how you repay me?” Junghwa spat, eyes bright golden.

“I have repaid you enough and I am done playing nice, Jung Junghwa.” Doyoung hissed in reply. Junghwa lifted her hand again and Doyoung grabbed her wrist to stop her. “If Jaehyun is innocent, I will get you behind bars for the crimes you framed him for. If he is proven guilty, I am taking Jeno and Donghyuck and leaving this hellhole.”

“You won’t take Jeno away from me. The world hates you.” Junghwa tried to get her wrist out of Doyoung’s grasp.

“I can and I will. If I can’t testify against you for paying Qian Hospital to misdiagnose Jungwoo just because your first love mocked you, I can testify for your abuse against me, Jaehyun and Donghyuck. I can also testify for your blackmail against Taeil hyung, I have so much dirt on you.” Doyoung set down Junghwa’s hand.

“You can’t win against me.”

“If I don’t, you will still be alone at the end.” Doyoung turned his heel and went up the west wing stairs, Junghwa yelling after him.

“Hyung, what was that?” Jungkook squeaked when Doyoung entered his bedroom, bitter scent cloying. The CFO stood up when he saw the bright red mark on the omega’s cheek. “Junghwa-”

“Slapped me in the face, yes.” Doyoung replied. “But I think I broke her.”

“Doyoung, you shouldn’t have done that.” Yoongi chastised but when he turned around to look out the window, he saw the protestors talking in small groups. “But you did convince some of them.” Doyoung followed Yoongi’s gaze and saw some of the protestors leave.

“Good.” Jungkook’s phone pinged and the youngest opened it to see a text from Sanghyuk, Jaehyun’s lawyer.

“Jungwoo is at the prison and he is meeting Jaehyun.” Jungkook read the message and the two others were alert. “He will update us on the meeting.” Doyoung settled on his bed and played with his love necklace, hoping for the best for Jungwoo and Jaehyun’s meeting.

In the middle of Seoul, the men’s prison was rambunctious with talking and yelling. Jaehyun was lying in his cell bedroom with his snoring prison mate, who was convicted for murdering his mate’s ex, twirling a frayed polaroid of his little family.

The polaroid was the only reminder that he had the three waiting for him. His love necklace, chain bracelet and wedding ring were taken away by police so it wouldn’t be used as a weapon against other prisoners, and the Jung heir didn’t want a row with anyone. Jaehyun spent the first week hiding under his sheets and crying, then he spent the past two weeks planning for his trial with his lawyer and his friends.

Jungkook visited the most, gathering footage and witnesses that Jaehyun had no previous affiliations with Doyoung before their forced engagement. Yuta and Sicheng visited once with their own witnesses that Doyoung was completely faithful to Johnny. The others who were still in Seoul visited with their testimony for the defense. Sanghyuk was satisfied with these results and assured Jaehyun that they would win the case.

“Jung!” a guard shouted, slamming the cell door open and staring Jaehyun down. “You have a visitor for your case.” Jaehyun slid the polaroid in his pant pocket and he got up to be dragged by the guard.

“Who is the visitor?” Jaehyun asked as he passed multiple cells.

“The victim.” Jaehyun sighed heavily when the guard answered and he was pushed into a questioning room, where Jungwoo was sitting. Jaehyun noted how much Jungwoo changed, the omega’s hair now pitch black and he had a glimmering gold band on his ring finger. His sweet lavender smell was laced with worry and apprehension.

“Mr. Kim-Wong, Jung Jaehyun is here.” the guard announced and Jungwoo looked up to lock eyes with Jaehyun.

“Jungwoo…” Jaehyun started, staring into the wide eyes he fell in love with during his university years.

“Jaehyun hyung.” Jungwoo said in the same longing tone.

“Mr. Kim-Wong wants to clear up any misunderstandings about the case.” a tall, lanky man told Jaehyun.

“Thank you, Han.” Jaehyun thanked Sanghyuk and he was shoved down into a chair by the guard.

“Guard the door, thank you.” Sanghyuk requested and after cuffing Jaehyun’s hands, the guard left the questioning room. Jungwoo started playing with his fingers, feeling overwhelmed.

“I didn’t know this would escalate to you being imprisoned.” Jungwoo mumbled, refusing to look at Jaehyun.

“Jungwoo, whatever the press and the witness said about me doing this to you, isn’t true. I would never do that to you.” Jaehyun rambled.

“I believe you, hyung.” Jungwoo’s statement washed all worries out of Jaehyun’s thoughts. “I know you very well and you would never do something like that. Besides, you and Doyoung hyung were practically strangers when we broke up.”

“This is good news, Mr. Jung.” Sanghyuk piped up, getting the former couple’s attention. “If Mr. Kim-Wong testifies for you, we will win this case.”

“If it is possible, I want to know who told the police that Jaehyun committed this crime.” Jungwoo requested and Jaehyun looked at Sanghyuk with worry.

“Do you not know who testified this?” Sanghyuk asked carefully. Jungwoo shook his head.

“If I am the victim, I should know who told this lie to the police.” Jungwoo filled the room with his anger pheromones, flashing Jaehyun back to that fateful night. “We made up and pushed this behind us. Then it ended up being a misdiagnosis and it became a case against an innocent man.”

“Jungwoo… if you find out who this witness is, it will break you.” Jaehyun mumbled.

“I need to know, hyung. I don’t care who it is, I don’t want to see you behind bars.” Jungwoo croaked, tears sliding down his cheeks. “I care about you and Doyoung hyung so much, I need to know who did such a horrendous thing to you.” Taking a deep breath, Jaehyun looked into Jungwoo’s teary eyes and said the truth.

“Your mother testified against me.” Jaehyun revealed and Jungwoo took in a sharp inhale, preventing a choked sob. “Your mother is working with mine to frame me for my mother’s crimes. I don’t know what my mother offered to yours but it was enough to do this to us.”

“No, that couldn’t be true.” Sanghyuk and Jaehyun shared another look as Jungwoo processed this revelation. The omega was staring dazedly at his hands, tears still running down his cheeks. “Eomma didn’t do this.”

“It’s true, Mr. Kim-Wong.” Sanghyuk breathed out, taking out Jessica’s written testimony and sliding it to the omega. Jungwoo lifted the laminated piece of paper and read it, clenching it as he saw the lies his mother wrote. He didn’t know why she did it and he was determined to know.

“Tell me, Jaehyun hyung.” Jungwoo started, getting Jaehyun’s eyes back to him. “Tell me everything that happened between my mother and your mother.”

“I will tell you the full story, Jungwoo.” Jaehyun told Jungwoo about what happened the night he confronted Junghwa, what the defense told him and what the media had been saying about the case. Jungwoo listened intently, fury building inside him.

“I…” Jungwoo clenched his hands together. “I was so fucking naive. I believed that eomma changed for the better, that she would not put money before everything else. But I was wrong.” Jungwoo suddenly stood up and grabbed his coat.

“Mr. Kim-Wong, where are you going?” Sanghyuk asked while Jaehyun watched Jungwoo’s face go red in anger.

“Confronting my mother.” Jungwoo hissed in reply. He turned to Jaehyun and his eyes softened. “I will be back after I’ve dealt with her.” With that, Jungwoo left the questioning room. Sanghyuk clicked stop on a recording device and he smiled victoriously.

“Jungwoo’s testimony has been recorded-”

“At what cost, Han?” Jaehyun asked, looking down at his cuffed hands. “The cost of seeing Jungwoo get hurt?” Sanghyuk didn’t reply and the guard entered to take Jaehyun away, pulling the alpha back to his cell.

“You’re lucky that you have a lot of evidence to prove your innocence.” the guard remarked offhandedly, slamming the door closed. Jaehyun moved back to his bed and pressed the side of his face on the gross pillow, mind drifting off in fear of what Jungwoo would do to Jessica.

Outside the men’s prison, Jungwoo unlocked his car and entered the driver’s seat, slamming his hands on the steering wheel and sobbing brokenly, each sob interrupted by a short scream. His mother, who cherished him and loved him with all of her heart, was the reason Junghwa broke him and Jaehyun up, forcing him to see Jaehyun marry Doyoung.

“Eomma!” Jungwoo half-cried, half-screamed. Within the sadness, there was resentment and hatred. Hatred finally took over after ten minutes of broken sobbing and Jungwoo looked up at the rearview mirror, seeing Jaemin’s car seat empty. He had to take Jessica out of their lives, so Jaemin won’t go through the pain Jungwoo was going through. Pressing on the accelerator hard, Jungwoo broke at least twenty traffic rules going to the women’s prison.

“Excuse me, she is in the middle of questioning!” a guard shouted after Jungwoo when the omega stormed into the prison, shouting for Jessica.

“Eomma, come out, you pathetic woman!” Jungwoo yelled and the questioning room opened to show the prosecutor.

“You must be the victim, Kim-Wong Jungwoo-” the prosecutor started but Jungwoo ignored her, eyes blazing at Jessica.

“Is life a fucking joke to you, eomma?!” Jungwoo was held back by a cop, the prosecution staring at the omega with shock. “Why did you do this to Jaehyun hyung? He did nothing wrong to me!” The prosecution turned to Jessica and the prisoner cleared her throat awkwardly.

“Do you see what’s happening, prosecutor?” Jessica started, trying her best to keep steady. “Jungwoo is so overwhelmed by the truth that he is saying-”

“Save it, eomma.” Jungwoo hissed, eyes bright gold. “I am perfectly coherent and I know Jaehyun hyung way better than you. You only met him once and you hated him from the start. Then when Jung Junghwa visited to get your blessing, you refused and she did the crime Jaehyun hyung was framed for just to get revenge on you.”

“Jung Junghwa? The defendant’s mother?” the prosecutor asked.

“I stand by my words, Jungwoo, she has nothing to do with this.” Jessica tried to defend herself. She needed the money.

“Then she comes back to ask you to frame Jaehyun hyung for it, you accept it? After what she did to me? What did she offer? Money? A reduced sentence? I know full well she won’t give it.” Jungwoo continued. Jessica shook her head and Jungwoo laughed bitterly. “I thought you changed after being incriminated but I was wrong.”

“Snoopy-” Jessica started.

“Do not call me snoopy.” Jungwoo managed to free himself from the cop and he stared Jessica down. “You are no longer my mother. Do not bother seeing me, Jaemin, or Yukhei ever again.” Jungwoo turned his heel and left the prison, face red with tears and anger, feeling himself get lighter. Jessica sat there in silence as she just lost the only person who loved her.

“Kim, was your son telling the truth?” the prosecutor asked lightly, overwhelmed by the dramatic scene. Jessica looked up at the beta and shook her head.

“He is delirious with pain. I still stand by my words.” Jessica replied with hesitation. “I want Jung Jaehyun behind bars for what he did.”

Back at the Jung mansion, Doyoung was in the twins’ bedroom, hugging Jeno and Donghyuck on his lap while Yoongi placed an ice pack on the omega’s slightly swollen cheek. Donghyuck was sucking on his thumb and Jeno was fiddling with Doyoung’s shirt (the omega was wearing Jaehyun’s shirt), the three Jung-Kims watching Jungkook pace around the room. The CFO stopped in his tracks when he got a message from Sanghyuk.

“Jungwoo is testifying for Jaehyun.” Jungkook chirped and Doyoung let out a sigh of relief. Jungkook narrowed his eyes at the next text message. “However, Jungwoo didn’t take the truth well and he stormed to the women's prison to disown his mother.” Doyoung and Yoongi took in a sharp inhale when they heard that.

“Jungwoo is such a sweetheart. He doesn’t deserve this.” Doyoung mumbled and the two alphas agreed.

“The prosecution is really holding onto this tiny thread.” Jungkook bit his nail in thought. “There is no other evidence besides Jessica’s testimony and she is standing by her words even after Jungwoo called her out.”

“They really have nothing.” Yoongi remarked. “It’s been debunked and they are still holding a trial.”

“If she clings onto the lie and Junghwa is supporting it, we will be in there for a while.” Jungkook added and he continued to pace. Doyoung’s tiny shred of hope disappeared after Jungkook’s statement.

“Jaehyun will be charged, right?” Doyoung asked, getting the attention of the two alphas and the twins. “If eomma is that strong and Jessica is clinging onto her testimony, they are powerful enough to convince the jury.”

“If we can turn this on Junghwa, we could do it.”

“It won’t happen.” Doyoung felt his stomach churn and he set the twins down to rush to the connecting bathroom, opening the toilet bowl to vomit in it. Yoongi rushed in to support Doyoung while Jungkook stayed with the twins.

“Are you alright, Doyoung-ah?” Yoongi asked after five minutes, Doyoung breathing heavily into the toilet bowl.

“I don’t know…” Doyoung replied but he knew why. The timing couldn’t be any worse. Yoongi placed a palm over Doyoung’s forehead.

“You don’t feel warm.” Yoongi mumbled, setting his palm down. The alpha noted from Jungkook that Doyoung had been wearing Jaehyun’s clothes and he had been sleeping on Jaehyun’s side of the bed. “Have you been nesting since Jaehyun’s arrest?”

“Yeah, I nested during the first week.” Doyoung clenched the toilet bowl as he thought about the results. Yoongi sighed and got up to call Jungkook over. The younger alpha entered with a worried expression.

“Kookie, I think Doyoung is pregnant. Can you buy some pregnancy tests from the drug store?” Yoongi’s words made Doyoung seethe in anger, a happy moment arriving at a horrible time.

“Hyung, when you slept with Jaehyun at my flat the other month, did you guys use a condom?” Jungkook asked carefully and Doyoung pressed his forehead against the ceramic.

“No, we didn’t.” Doyoung responded and the two alphas shared a look.

“I will get the pregnancy tests, hyungs.” Jungkook kissed Yoongi’s forehead and gave Doyoung a rub on the back before leaving the bathroom.

“Hyung…” Yoongi was attentive to Doyoung, who was looking at the bathroom wall. “The timing couldn’t be any worse.”

“I know, Doyo.” Yoongi replied and he turned to see Donghyuck bringing Jeno on his shoulder, the Jung heir crying heavily.

“Go to the boys, they need you.” Doyoung mumbled and Yoongi listened, the twins letting the alpha tuck them in Jeno’s bed. The omega turned his head to throw up again and the thought that crossed his mind was terrible.

After an hour of agonizing vomiting and hushed words from Yoongi, Doyoung took a familiar pink stick from Jungkook and the two alphas left Doyoung alone so he could do the job. Setting the stick aside, Doyoung buried his face in his hands as his mind reeled back to when he waited for the test with Jaehyun, to see if Doyoung was pregnant with Jeno and Donghyuck.

Doyoung remembered Jaehyun buying the entire stand of pregnancy tests because he didn’t know which brand worked best, Jaehyun telling him about his love for Johnny, the fantasy Doyoung built up with him living with Johnny and Jaehyun at the end, the stick reading positive and Jaehyun’s tight hug as they laughed gleefully. Doyoung told his mind to stop thinking about Jaehyun as he couldn’t handle the pain.

Fifteen minutes passed and Doyoung raised his head to reach for the pink stick, holding it with both hands as he looked at the little screen. Two red lines were there. Doyoung was pregnant with their third child. Instead of the happiness he felt during the first time, Doyoung only felt anger towards this realization. The omega chucked the pregnancy test at the wall and the loud thump got Jungkook rushing in.

“Hyung, are you okay?” Jungkook asked before following Doyoung’s gaze to the pregnancy test on the floor. The CFO picked it up and he flipped the stick over to read the two lines. “You’re pregnant…”

“And I don’t want it.” Doyoung hissed and Jungkook squawked at the statement. “I’m going to ask Jihoon hyung to schedule an abortion right away.”

“Doyoung hyung, you’re not in the right state of mind-”

“I am, Jeon Jungkook, my mind is in a perfect state!” Doyoung’s loud voice made the CFO flinch. “I do not want to give Jung Junghwa another grandchild and that’s final!”

“Hyung, you’re not giving Junghwa another grandchild. You’re giving Jaehyun another child, you’re giving Jeno and Donghyuck a sibling-”

“Well Jaehyun won’t be there during the birth, he won’t be able to connect with the child, he won’t see the twins and the baby grow up to be the children he will be proud of-”

“He will be proven innocent, don’t worry.” Jungkook set down the pregnancy test to kneel in front of Doyoung. “Hyung, this testimony has been debunked by the victim but the prosecution and Jessica are holding onto it like it’s a shitty designer bag that was ninety percent off at a Black Friday sale.” Doyoung prevented a snort at the comparison, which was rather accurate.

“You are the strongest omega I have ever met, Doyoung hyung. You went through so much shit in your life yet you stood strong through Junghwa’s abuse and you raised Jeno and Donghyuck to be selfless boys with lots of love.” Jungkook continued, the two turning around to see Yoongi making race car noises to make the twins laugh.

“That was with Jaehyun, Kook.” Doyoung mumbled.

“You changed Jaehyun, hyung. If it wasn’t for you, Jaehyun would have listened to everything his mother said and accept the charges placed against him.” Doyoung remembered judging Jaehyun for not standing up for his mother until Jaehyun stopped Junghwa from hitting Doyoung after the med school situation.

“If it wasn’t for you, Jaehyun would have never risked so many things for his family’s happiness. If it wasn’t for you, Jaehyun would have never called Junghwa out for all of her sins. You are way more powerful than you think, hyung. You even confronted the protestors and stopped Junghwa from hitting you today. You are so admirable.”

“Jaehyun changed a lot since our first meeting.” Doyoung remarked and Jungkook nodded.

“So did that convince you to keep the child?” Doyoung took a deep breath and looked over at the pregnancy test.

“I will think about it.” At that, Jungkook beamed and Doyoung couldn’t help but to smile. “I want to tell Jaehyun in person though, not in a letter.”

“I understand but this would push Jaehyun even more to prove his innocence.”

“He needs to focus on the trial. The pregnancy will be the gift he will get after we prove his innocence and lock Junghwa behind bars.” Doyoung’s hand wandered to his flat stomach when Jungkook left the bathroom to tell Yoongi and his mind drifted off to imaginations of Jaehyun playing with three giggling children, bringing a bright smile on Doyoung’s face after three weeks.

*at Qian Hospital*

Junghwa entered through the sliding doors of the hospital, looking vibrant despite the company going to shambles and her son facing criminal charges. The alpha woman pressed incessantly on the elevator button to get Hui to testify against Jaehyun after the prosecution called her and said that Jungwoo’s outburst made them reconsider bringing this case to court, which could cause Jaehyun’s charges being cleared.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open, letting Junghwa exit towards Hui’s office, heels clicking down the hall and passing nurses with patients. She approached the office and knocked on it several times, stepping back to wait for a response. The door opened to show Hui holding a cup of tea.

“Junghwa, nice seeing you while your son is on trial.” Hui greeted curtly. “Threw the hospital under the bus as well.”

“The testimony labeled you as a victim.” Junghwa fired back quietly, walking inside Hui’s office.

“We lost multiple patients and I spotted my son looking up job offers from other hospitals.” Hui set down his tea cup and sat down on his rolling chair. “Do you have any idea how damaged both of our companies will be after this mess? You did this to Jungwoo, not Jaehyun.”

“I know that and I can drag you down with me.” Hui narrowed his eyes while biting his lips.

“What do you want, Jung?”

“The testimony Jessica gave drove Jungwoo crazy and he debunked it and disowned her.” Junghwa was never going to give Jessica the things she promised, Jessica always had Junghwa wrapped around her finger and the alpha woman got Jessica wrapped around hers for money and possible freedom.

“Poor child.” Hui sighed heavily. “What do you offer, I don’t come cheap.”

“You’ve been asking for an expansion of Qian Hospital for the past few years…” Junghwa started playing with her wedding ring as she thought about what she could offer. Then her mind flashed back to seeing Yuta and Sicheng at Jeno and Donghyuck’s birthday party, making Doyoung smile happily through the event, and she smirked.

“You have an idea.” Hui remarked, bringing Junghwa back to reality.

“I will tear down NCT Sandwich Shop and build a clinic for you.” Junghwa offered. “It’s a simple job and the shop is being run by this couple who are friends with the Moon family.”

“The sandwich shop my son goes to often with his boyfriend?” Hui asked and Junghwa nodded.

“It’s by NCT University, where my son-in-law graduated from, and your clinic can aim for university students struggling to go to regular clinics due to the tuition fees.” Hui thought about the offer for a bit, knowing the consequences of his actions. If he falsely testified under oath like Jessica, he could be fined or he could be served jail time.

“If I don’t? I’m still being fined for misdiagnosing a patient and I might get my license revoked.”

“If you don’t, I will remove my stocks and your hospital won’t contain any more patients.” Junghwa leaned back on the chair in victory before Hui’s smirk got her back up.

“That does include your father though.” At that, Junghwa straightened herself up, belatedly realizing that her father was a patient at Qian Hospital. “If you take us down, we are taking your father down with us. One snap…” Hui snapped his fingers. “...of the life support and your father is done for.”

“So if this blows over, you’re going to take my father off life support?” Junghwa breathed out and Hui nodded. Junghwa exhaled shakily, thinking about when she lied to the court that her mother’s death was an accident and how she protected her father because she still loved him.

“Yes, if you remove yourself from Qian Hospital or if my testimony is debunked by the defense.” Hui hissed and Junghwa clenched her hands. “I will do it but the prosecution better win, even though I know Jaehyun is innocent.”

“Fuck, fine, you can testify against Jaehyun and I will build the clinic for you.” Junghwa extended her hand and Hui took it.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Outside the office, Kun and Ten were pressing a cellphone against the wood, saving a voice recording of the conversation.

“This should be enough.” Ten mumbled under his breath while Kun took in shaky breaths. The younger beta turned to his boyfriend and pressed a gentle kiss on the doctor’s cheek. “Kunkun, everything will be alright, we are saving an innocent man from going to jail.”

“My father would do this for an expansion… tearing down Yuta hyung and Sicheng’s shop after they promised Taeil hyung to keep it alive.” Kun replied and Ten took in a deep breath. “I’ve been trying so hard to end this hospital but it’s just getting worse.”

“I know, Kun.” Ten stopped the recording and the betas ran off when the door opened to show Junghwa leaving. The alpha woman went towards the life support area and she looked up at the patient’s name on the side of the door.

_Jung Yonghwa_

_Life Support_

Junghwa closed her eyes as she slid the door open, eyes opening to show her father watching the news with a blank expression. She looked up to see that the news was about Jaehyun’s trial, footage of Doyoung’s outburst and of Jungwoo avoiding the crowd of reporters. Yonghwa’s eyes flickered to his daughter and he smirked.

“Junghwa, my dear, you’re finally here.” Yonghwa croaked, breathing through the tubes in his nose. Junghwa clenched on her handbag and she sat down on the chair next to him. “You’re winning parent of the year with Jaehyun.”

“Like you’re a contender.” Junghwa fired back without thinking and she shrunk under Yonghwa’s sharp gaze.

“You still can’t talk back to me.” Yonghwa flickered his eyes back to the screen. “How pathetic.” Junghwa hated herself for submitting to her father for the millionth time.

“That’s beside the point, I am a better parent than you.”

“A good parent doesn’t frame their child for the crimes they did.” Yonghwa stared deeply into his daughter’s eyes. “You’re just like me, sweetheart, when we are disappointed in our child, we go to extreme measure to teach them a lesson.”

“You murdered eomma, that is far worse than what I did.” Junghwa’s eyes flashed golden and Yonghwa merely smirked.

“You excused it as an accident and your pathetic husband followed along because he pitied you.” Yonghwa continued to taunt Junghwa.

“Jaesook helped me through eomma’s death, you threatened to murder me if I didn't falsely testified and Jaesook used his money to set you free.” Junghwa growled low in her throat.

“You’re just a pathetic little girl who abuses the money a stupid alpha rained on you just to feel like a somebody. Like father, like-” Yonghwa was cut off when Junghwa wrapped a hand around his neck.

“I am not like you, appa.” Junghwa hissed lowly and Yonghwa laughed hoarsely, seeing black dots in his vision.

“You’re choking me, babydoll.” Yonghwa lifted a hand to caress Junghwa’s cheek. “You’re exactly like me, sweetheart. We never loved our spouses, we have disappointing children and they married a person they didn’t like in the first place through unconventional circumstances.”

“Shut the fuck up!” Junghwa let go of Yonghwa’s neck and she got up on shaky legs. “I am not like you, I never will be. You murdered eomma-”

“On impulse because she gave me an alpha woman, who bore a true alpha son and survived.” Yonghwa chuckled darkly, moving his eyes to see Junghwa’s interview with the protestors. “Now she abuses her son and son-in-law in the same way I did with you and your mother.”

“You are a horrid alpha! I am Seoul’s pride and you are a murderer that was set free!”

“Seoul’s pride that blackmailed multiple companies, paid a poor family for a whore that continued the Jung bloodline, and misdiagnosed a sweet omega with infertility because she couldn’t get over Kim Jessica-”

"Just shut up!" Junghwa shrieked, face flaming red. "I will tell the judge that I was lying almost thirty years ago so you could be charged with second degree murder!"

"That was a long time ago, babydoll, it's a bit too late to do so." Junghwa grabbed her hair in fury. "No matter what, at this rate, you're going down. If Jaehyun is innocent, you will be charged for lying. If Jaehyun is guilty, Jung Enterprises is done for. If you bring my case back to court, you will be charged for lying again-"

"I shouldn't have come." Junghwa mumbled. "I should have left you to die."

“Because you are too weak, sweetheart. Without Jaesook’s money, you’re nothing.” Yonghwa fired back, seeing his daughter go through a mental breakdown. “Get out of my room, you disgust me.”

Having enough, Junghwa turned her heel and rushed out, Yonghwa faintly hearing her sobbing. Settling his head on the pillow, Yonghwa looked at the TV again, chuckling at Junghwa’s sour expression when Doyoung fired back at her in front of the protesters.

A distance away from Yonghwa’s room, Kun was typing furiously away on his dad’s computer to find emails sent from Junghwa seven years ago.

“Where is it? Where is it?” Kun mumbled to himself, filtering through millions of emails. Kun set the date seven years back and there were sixty emails. Ten was guarding the door so Hui couldn’t enter, giving Kun time to find solid evidence for Jaehyun.

“There it is.” Kun chirped quietly when he filtered in Jungwoo’s name. Three emails were sent, one requesting Jungwoo’s misdiagnosis, one revealing the misdiagnosis chosen, and the last one sending each other Jungwoo’s medical files. That was the night when Jaehyun and Jungwoo broke up.

Printing off the emails, Kun turned to the security footage and he watched the life support area footage, eyes widening seeing Junghwa storm out the area with tears down her cheeks. He rewinded on the footage in Yonghwa’s room and watched the entire confrontation on the security laptop, jaw dropped.

“Well fuck.” Kun breathed out after seeing Junghwa leave the room in anger. It ended up being put in a USB by the beta doctor, another piece of evidence for Jaehyun’s innocence. The door opened slightly to show Ten looking towards Kun’s tense back.

“Kun, did you get the emails?” Ten asked, entering the office and locking the door.

“Yeah I did.” Kun directed his boyfriend to the security footage. “But I found something even better.” Kun passed Ten a USB file. “Junghwa confessing to her father that she framed Jaehyun and it was her that did those crimes against Jungwoo.”

“Fuck, you hit the jackpot, Kunkun.” Ten breathed out, slipping the USB in his jeans pocket. “We should give this to defense-”

“I was actually thinking about giving it to Johnny hyung if he comes back to Seoul for the trial.”

“Kun, if we give this to defense, they don’t need to bring this case to court if both false testimonies are debunked.”

“According to Jungkook, the prosecution are clinging to the testimonies for dear life.” Kun pocketed the emails in his white coat and the couple exited Hui’s office, acting casual as they entered the elevator.

“Jesus Christ, it’s like we are in a shitty k-drama.” Ten kept his voice low when a few more doctors entered the elevator.

“You have no idea, Chittaphon.” Kun replied and the Thai male leaned his head on the doctor’s shoulder. “We will take down this corruption.”

“You and me, together.”

*at the Jung mansion*

Jungkook sighed heavily when he read a text from Sanghyuk, bunny teeth chewing his lower lip. Doyoung was squished with Jeno and Donghyuck on Jeno’s bed, the three Jung-Kims sleeping out of exhaustion. Jungkook looked from his phone to Doyoung’s sleeping form, dreading the texts he just read. The prosecution got another testimony against Jaehyun, this time from Qian Hui. This case was definitely going to court next week.

“Is there something wrong, Kookie?” Yoongi asked, feeling Jungkook’s scent growing in worry.

“Prosecution got another witness that said that Jaehyun is guilty.” Jungkook replied and Yoongi sighed heavily, back hugging his worried boyfriend. “It was the fucker who misdiagnosed Jungwoo.”

“Qian Hui? But Kun was going to get the files that proved that this misdiagnosis was planned by him and Junghwa.”

“Kun hyung told me he got the emails and the files but he will use it during the trial next week.” Jungkook and Yoongi looked at Doyoung’s puffy face, dried tear tracks on his cheeks and dark bags under his eyes. “This fucking sucks, hyung, my best friend doesn’t deserve this.”

“Kook, I think you should ask Jaesook to promote you to CEO.” Yoongi suggested. “If you’re promoted to CEO, you can easily give the title up to Jaehyun.”

“From there, Jaehyun could get ownership and he can sell the company to a willing buyer. Xiao Dejun has been keen on the sale for a while.” Jungkook thought back to the Xiao heir, who was still working in retail and is in a relationship with Kunhang, who got fired from the Jung mansion after Jaehyun quit as CFO.

“After Jaehyun is proven innocent and Junghwa awaits her trial, you two can proceed with the sale of Jung Enterprises. You just need to convince Jaesook to promote you.” Jungkook thought about Yoongi’s idea, reveling in his boyfriend’s mocha scent.

“I think that’s a great idea. Jaesook has been very angry about the company going to shambles because of Jaehyun’s case.” Jungkook smiled at his boyfriend and Yoongi reciprocated it. “Jaehyun wants to give up the company and I am on board.”

“We want you out of that toxicity right away.” Yoongi watched Doyoung stir in his sleep, arm tightening around Jeno. “The faster this trial ends, the quicker these two can leave Seoul with their three children.” Jungkook hummed in agreement and the two sat silently in the twins’ bedroom.

At the prison, Jaehyun took out the letter Doyoung sent him a week ago (Doyoung was asked to write it by Jungkook and Yoongi, the two alphas assuring the omega that this letter would help Jaehyun through his waiting period) and opened it, reading his lover’s words for the millionth time. The tear marks stained on the letter were from both Jaehyun and Doyoung.

_To my one and only Jaehyun,_

_You were my only light in this dark, fucked up world but just like with Johnny hyung and Taeyong hyung, eomma took you away from me for her selfish needs. I have never felt so alone in my life even though I had our sons, Yoongi hyung and Jungkook with me._

_Eomma put severe restraining orders on Taeyong hyung, Yuta hyung and Sicheng so they couldn’t take us away from the mansion and the media made us look like the villains planning against Jungwoo. Everyone hates us now, Jae, and eomma has been acting smug about it. Appa, on the other hand, has been standing up for us and he’s trying his best to keep the company stable with Jungkook. Despite having everyone else on my side, I still feel like I will lose against your mother._

_I haven’t left our room since you got arrested, Jae, and Jeno and Donghyuck keep asking Yoongi hyung and Jungkook about when you will be coming home and saving us from their evil grandmother. All three of us haven’t been the same since. Jeno refuses to eat by himself anymore, Donghyuck’s thumb never leaves his mouth and both of them cry every single night for you._

_I am a horrible husband to you and I am a terrible father to our twins, I didn’t eat for days, I didn’t go to take care of the boys, and I have no hope that you will be set free. But that part of me that still clings onto hope wants you free and in my arms after this trial. And that part of me wants Johnny hyung to swoop in with the evidence against eomma in the trial._

_Jaehyun, I want you back home and I want us to raise our boys together. If you are fine with two kids or you want an entire soccer team, I do not care. As long as you are back with us and we give eomma what she deserves. She has been pissing me off with the protestors, who were fed with eomma’s lies once again._

_I love you with all of my heart, Jung Jaehyun, and we want you home as soon as possible._

_Yours forever, Doyoung_

Jaehyun hugged the letter against his chest as he stared off into the distance, thinking about what Doyoung was feeling about the new testimony against him and if Junghwa would let Doyoung go to the trial. 

Closing his eyes with the letter in his arms, Jaehyun thought about the possibilities of how the trial would go, ranging from good scenarios to horrible scenarios, until everything went black.

*trial day*

“Everyone up!” the guard shouted, hitting his baton across the bars to wake up the prisoners. Jaehyun’s eyes fluttered open when the guard unlocked and opened the door. “Jung, your lawyer is waiting for you. Your trial is today.”

“Alright.” Jaehyun replied, swinging his legs off the bed and setting his feet on the cement floor. The guard grabbed Jaehyun by his bicep and Jaehyun’s cellmate whooped as the Jung heir was dragged down the hall towards a questioning room.

“Jaehyun, you’re here.” Sanghyuk greeted, tossing Jaehyun a grey suit with a black tie and a white button up shirt. “Wear this, Kim Namjoon is the judge and Song Chungha is the main prosecutor in the case. They are equally tough so we have to work very hard.”

“Both testimonies are false yet we are doing a trial.” Jaehyun quipped, changing from his orange jumpsuit to the grey suit. Tying the fabric around his neck, Jaehyun brushed his newly clean hair back.

“Jessica’s has been debunked by Jungwoo but not Hui’s. That solidified the trial period.” Sanghyuk took Jaehyun’s forearm and the two exited the questioning room towards the entrance doors. “Take a breath of fresh air, we will be in court for a while.”

“I just want to see my husband and my twins.” Jaehyun inhaled the fresh air when they exited the prison doors and they went to Sanghyuk’s black convertible.

“You will see them, I promise you.” As the two drove to the courtroom, Doyoung got the twins ready for Jaehyun’s trial, Jungkook and Yoongi promising the omega that they would let him go to the trial with them.

“We will get to see papa?!” Donghyuck chirped, sticking his leg into the pants Doyoung prepared for him.

“Yes we will, sunshine, but for a little while because he needs to talk to the court.” Doyoung replied, kissing Donghyuck’s forehead. Jeno, who was fully ready, was swinging his legs while holding Mr. Moon, who he refused to leave at home.

“I don’t think papa will come home.” Jeno mumbled and that got Doyoung’s attention immediately.

“Why not, Nono?” Donghyuck asked, his smile completely gone.

“Halmeoni always wins.” Jeno picked on a loose string by Mr. Moon’s eye. “She took papa away from us, she made appa hide in his room and cry, and those angry people outside want us to leave.”

“Baby…” Doyoung set Donghyuck on the bed and kneeled in front of Jeno. “The people who said papa did this stuff are lying and everyone knows it.”

“Then why is papa not home yet?”

“This thing we are going to will make sure papa comes home to us. We have everything to prove that papa didn’t do this to your Uncle Jungwoo.”

“People are mean.” Donghyuck huffed, getting Jeno and Doyoung to face him. “And we will bring papa back.”

“Donghyuck is right, Jeno.” Doyoung agreed with Donghyuck. “We will bring papa back. Your uncles will help us.”

“Okay appa.” Jeno mumbled. “Papa will be back.”

“Papa will be back.” Doyoung repeated and the double doors burst open to show Junghwa.

“Jeno! You look so adorable.” Junghwa cooed and Jeno made a disgusted face, hiding behind Doyoung. Junghwa scowled at that. “Are you okay, sweetie?”

“You’re not nice, halmeoni. You took papa away from me.” Jeno fired back, surprising the three others. Junghwa’s smile twitched and she stood to full height.

“You poisoned Jeno against me.” Junghwa hissed to Doyoung.

“You poisoned yourself, eomma.” Doyoung replied coolly, standing to full height as well. Jeno and Donghyuck held each of their appa’s hands, ready to leave. “If you don’t mind, I am going to support my husband at court.” Junghwa prevented a snort after Doyoung said that.

“You’re not coming, Doyoung. You have no reason to go. An omega spouse can’t testify for or against their alpha spouse.”

“I can go and you won’t stop me.”

“Oh I can.” Before Doyoung could react, Junghwa shut the double doors and she brought a chair underneath the doorknobs, preventing the Jung-Kims from leaving the room. “I will let you know how long Jaehyun’s sentence is.” The alpha woman went down the west wing stairs while Doyoung tried to open the double doors.

“Why is halmeoni like this, appa?” Donghyuck asked while Jeno held Doyoung’s hand tightly. An idea popped in Doyoung’s head and he looked towards the baby monitor placed on the beside table in between the twins’ race car beds.

“Jihoon hyung.” Doyoung mumbled before letting go of Donghyuck’s hand to pick up the baby monitor to call Jihoon. Soon after, the chair was pulled away and the doors opened to show Jungkook and Yoongi.

“Who the fuck did this?” Yoongi hissed, tossing the chair on the side.

“Who else?” Doyoung fired back and Jungkook sighed heavily.

“Let’s go, everyone.” Jungkook breathed out, picking up Jeno. The toddler held tightly on Jungkook’s neck as the five went down the stairs.

“Doyoung?” Jihoon asked after closing the double doors. “I was wondering where you went.”

“Eomma locked us in but Jungkook got us out.” Doyoung replied and Jihoon shook his head.

“Go, you five. Get Jaehyun out of there.” Jihoon opened the entrance doors again and Jungkook led his boyfriend, his nephews and his friend to his black Porsche.

“First time outside, boys.” Jungkook chirped and he pressed down on the accelerator, driving the Jung-Kims outside the mansion for the first time in forever.

“Appa, we’re outside.” Donghyuck breathed out in awe from Doyoung’s lap and the omega nodded in agreement.

“We are outside, baby.” Doyoung repeated and they were silent as Jungkook drove them to the courtroom.

*inside*

Jaehyun settled on the defendant’s chair while Sanghyuk unpacked his briefcase, taking out the evidence on Jaehyun’s innocence. Across from them was Judge Kim Namjoon sitting back and observing the benches, reporters and Jung Enterprises employees filling them up. Most of Jaehyun and Doyoung’s friends were there as well, sharing the same apprehension that this trial wasn’t going to go well.

Jungwoo and Yukhei were in the play area the court created for children to play in while their parents/guardians go into the courtroom, setting Jaemin down so the toddler can go to the blocks area. Jungwoo watched with worry as his son brightly greeted a few other toddlers playing there.

“Don’t worry, hyung, this case will blow over and Jaehyun hyung will be innocent.” Yukhei assured the omega, ignoring the drooling moms staring at his physique. He was a happily mated father, thank you very much.

“But Junghwa managed to get Dr. Qian to testify against Jaehyun hyung.” Jungwoo replied worriedly,

“That’s because Junghwa probably offered something he is greedy for. Maybe she offered better medical supplies. There had to be some bribery.”

“Right.” Jungwoo waved happily at Jaemin, who was showing a tower he built.

“Appa and daddy will be back, Minnie!” Jungwoo cooed with Yukhei and Jaemin nodded happily.

“Bye appa, bye daddy!” Jaemin chirped and he turned back to the blocks.

“I wish I could be that happy.” Jungwoo mumbled to Yukhei.

“We will be that happy, baby, don’t worry.” Yukhei chastised and kissed his omega’s forehead, bringing Jungwoo out of the play area into the courtroom.

“Witnesses sit here.” a well-dressed woman told Jungwoo, bringing the omega away from Yukhei towards where Jessica and Hui were sitting. Jessica smiled brightly at her son, who looked away from her.

“Snoopy, come sit here.” Jessica cooed like Jungwoo didn’t disown her a week ago, patting the seat next to her. Jungwoo ignored her and sat behind Hui, making the smile on the prisoner’s face drop. Jaehyun looked over at the witnesses and Jungwoo met the alpha’s eyes, the former lovers reassuring each other that their mothers won’t ruin their lives anymore.

“All rise.” Namjoon’s booming voice went through the courtroom and everyone stood up. “Starting now, we will begin the trial of Seoul district court. Case number 97214, report, bribery, blackmail, coercion.” The judge sat down and the rest of the court followed. “Defendant Jung Jaehyun, please come forward.”

Jaehyun got up from the defendant’s chair and straightened his tie, walking over to the witness’ stand and sitting on the cold chair. Waiting for the prosecution to start attacking him, Jaehyun observed the room to find either Doyoung or Johnny. He only saw Junghwa looking smug and Jaesook looking worried, his other friends giving him pity glances and Jungwoo looking down at his hands.

“Defendant Jung Jaehyun, you are here because two witnesses, Kim Jessica and Qian Hui, testified that you blackmailed and bribed Qian Hospital to misdiagnose Kim-Wong Jungwoo so you could leave him for your husband, Jung-Kim Doyoung.” Namjoon relayed the case details to Jaehyun. “And you plead not guilty.”

“Yes, Judge Kim.” Jaehyun replied. “I would never do something this horrible to someone as sweet as Jungwoo.”

“So you’re saying that the witnesses lied under oath?” Jaehyun’s eyes flickered to Jessica and Hui, who had unreadable expressions on their faces.

“Yes.” The reporters scratched that down on their notepads and Junghwa scowled at that.

“Alright then.” Namjoon looked over at the court clerk, who was typing down the details on her computer. “Will the prosecution start their questioning?”

“I will go ahead.” the prosecutor, Song Chungha, approached Jaehyun with a demeaning expression. “I would like to ask you a few questions on the night of your break-up with Mr. Kim-Wong.”

“Go ahead.” Jaehyun replied calmly.

“Can you recall that night to us?”

“Alright, I will tell you.” As Jaehyun recalled that fateful night (if you want to recall with the court, re-read chapter two), Doyoung approached the play area with the twins while Jungkook left him with Yoongi to go to the courtroom.

“Why are we here, appa?” Jeno asked Doyoung, hiding in the omega’s neck when a few toddlers looked in his direction.

“Because you’re too young to go in the big room with everyone.” Doyoung replied. Donghyuck was staring at the area with awe, wiggling in Yoongi’s arms.

“But I want to see papa.”

“You will see papa soon, but when the adults are done.”

“I can stay with them, Doyoung-ah.” Yoongi offered, setting Donghyuck down when the toddler wiggled too much. The younger twin ran to the blocks section, where a toddler with bright, wide eyes greeted him. Jeno lifted his head to see Donghyuck chat happily with the toddler by the blocks like they didn’t meet a minute ago.

“How about if you go to your brother? He already made a friend.” Doyoung suggested to Jeno.

“I will try, appa.” Jeno replied and Doyoung set the toddler down gently, Jeno toddling towards Donghyuck and the wide eyed toddler.

“This is my brother, Jeno!” Donghyuck introduced Jeno to the third toddler.

“Hi Jeno, I’m Jaemin!” Jaemin greeted brightly and Jeno flushed, hiding behind Donghyuck.

“Nono is just shy but he will like you soon! We never went outside before.” Jaemin felt sad for the two brothers, thinking that not going outside was a sad experience.

“I like you, Jeno.” Jeno peered out from Donghyuck’s shoulder and his face was red.

“I like you too, Jaemin.” Jeno mumbled and Jaemin beamed.

“I can build a very tall tower. Daddy says I can be a house builder in the future!” Jaemin chirped.

“Papa says that I can make a very nice tower as well!” Donghyuck smiled proudly at his brother yapping away to Jaemin, something that took weeks for Jeno to do with Jungkook and Yoongi. Doyoung watched the three toddlers from a distance with Yoongi, a proud smile on his face.

“I think they will be fine, Doyoung, go to the courtroom.” Yoongi assured the omega and Donghyuck turned his head to wave at Doyoung.

“We got this, appa!” Donghyuck chirped before turning back towards Jaemin.

“They got this.” Doyoung nodded and he left the play area towards the courtroom. A police officer stopped him by the door.

“Court is in process right now. State your name and your relationship with the defendant.” the officer asked, flipping through his clipboard.

“Jung-Kim Dongyoung, I am the defendant’s husband.” Doyoung replied and the officer hummed.

“Don’t create a scene.” The police officer opened the door and Doyoung slipped into the seat next to Taeyong.

“Doie, you’re here.” Taeyong mumbled under his breath.

“I had to go through eomma, Jihoon hyung and the twins to get through. What has happened so far?” Doyoung asked.

“Jaehyun told his side of the story, saying that he didn’t know about Jungwoo’s ‘infertility’ before Junghwa told him and Jungwoo. Jungwoo knew but he wasn’t sure how to tell Jaehyun that they couldn’t have children back then.”

“Jaehyun told me that when we first met.” Doyoung recalled Jaehyun cornering him in Jaesook’s office and they told each other’s situations and how this marriage came to be. The prosecution had Jessica on the stand and she revealed her ‘side’ of the story, getting eye rolls from the people who knew the truth.

“So you’re saying Mr. Jung faked his shock on the news of Mr. Kin-Wong’s infertility?” Chungha asked Jessica.

“Yes, it was planned between Jaehyun and Doyoung.” Jessica replied, flickering her eyes to Jungwoo, who was looking at her with resentment, shattering her heart.

“No further questions, Judge Kim.” Chungha went back to the prosecution table.

“Thank you, Ms. Kim.” Namjoon slammed the gavel on the table and Jessica went back to sit on the witness’ sitting area. “Defense, your turn.”

“We would like to bring Mr. Kim-Wong to the stand.” Sanghyuk requested and Jungwoo complied, sitting on the stand. “Mr. Kim-Wong, when you were diagnosed with infertility at the time, why didn’t you tell Jaehyun right away?”

“He was so focused on the company and it took me forever to get his mother to like me.” Jungwoo started in the stand mic, fiddling with his wedding ring. “His mother was extremely strict with Jaehyun’s boyfriends, requesting to fully confirm we were omegas so we can continue the Jung bloodline of alphas, since Jaehyun can’t give them a true alpha.”

“And when you were diagnosed with infertility, you were afraid that Mr. Jung’s mother would take you out of his life?”

“Yes, she has the power to do so.” The court faced Junghwa, who had a neutral expression on her face. “She ripped us apart when she got my medical files without permission.” Sanghyuk smirked and he turned to Namjoon.

“No further question, your honour.” Namjoon nodded in understanding.

“You are testifying for or against the defendant?” Namjoon asked Jungwoo. The omega looked towards Jaehyun and the alpha nodded in assurance.

“For the defendant.” Jungwoo replied, flinching when Namjoon slammed the gavel down.

“One more question, Mr. Kim-Wong.” Namjoon looked towards Jessica and Hui. “Are the witnesses lying about Jaehyun’s involvement in this case?”

“Yes, they are.”

“Then who was behind this?” Jungwoo’s eyes flickered to Junghwa, who was taking a harsh breath out of her nose.

“Jung Junghwa.” The court broke out in gasps and Junghwa stood up from her chair, making Jaehyun and Jungwoo smile at each other discreetly.

“There is no solid evidence that I was behind this, judge.” Junghwa told the court and Namjoon slammed the gavel down.

“Silence!” Namjoon’s voice boomed through the room and the court obeyed, settling back down. The judge turned to Jungwoo with a curious expression. “Is there proof that it was Mrs. Jung that did this to you?”

“Yes there is.” Jungwoo replied, moving his eyes to the door. “The witness will come with all of the proof.” Sanghyuk looked down at his phone and smirked.

“We have another witness for the defense.” Sanghyuk announced to the court.

“We will need time to prepare for this surprise witness, judge!” Chungha cut in.

“Just wait until the witness arrives.” Namjoon listened to Sanghyuk and slammed his gavel down again.

“Do you know the witness’ name, Han?” Namjoon asked but Sanghyuk merely smirked.

“He will let you know.” Sanghyuk replied, getting an eyebrow raise from the judge.

“Alright.” The courtroom faced the door, waiting for it to open. Jaehyun held his breath as he watched the door. Soon after, the door opened and two men wearing suits and face masks entered the room, arm in arm. Doyoung recognized the two men’s physiques and his smile was blinding.

“Please state your names to the court.” Namjoon told the two men and the taller one went to the stand, unmasking himself. The man sat up straight and he smiled at Jaehyun, who reciprocated it happily. Junghwa’s face was almost purple with anger when the witness smirked at her when he stated his name.

“Seo Youngho.” Johnny announced, much to the delight of the friend group. He was here to end this case and end Junghwa’s reign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end of chapter 24 with Johnny’s entrance! He is here to expose Junghwa and save Jaehyun with the dirt he collected for a very long time. Next chapter is the end of this case and the end of Jung Enterprises’ toxic business deals. After that, it simmers down to a happy ending!
> 
> UPDATE (060420): Next chapter will be a bit late as I am busy with school and a new one-shot!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	27. Mission: Success! (+ A Few Questions)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to a new chapter! So Johnny is here with Taeil to save the day and take Junghwa down permanently. The next three to four chapters will be much lighter as this ends the main conflict. Also thank you to everyone who replied to my questions, which will be at the bottom of this chapter.
> 
> If you noticed that I discontinued and deleted some BTS fanfictions, I deleted two that didn’t go well and I discontinued some fics that haven’t been updated in years.
> 
> Also my mental health issues have been pretty prominent recently (the angst and the dark tone of this story is basically me letting out my worries and preventing me from relapsing) so writing WEAWYCM (wow that is a mouthful) has been an escape for me recently.
> 
> Also happy birthday to the ace Lee Donghyuck! Keep being your sunny self and your hard work is so admirable.
> 
> Enjoy this terrible chapter!

The surprise witness was Johnny Suh. He traveled from Chicago to Seoul to prove Jaehyun’s innocence and save Jaehyun and Doyoung from Junghwa’s grip. The court was in chaos when Johnny revealed himself to the audience, some cheering, some yelling, some noises from flashes of cameras. Taeil, who was also masked, removed it to sit with the witnesses, accepting a tight hug from Jungwoo.

“Order! Order in the court!” Namjoon shouted while banging the gavel, getting everyone to settle down.

“Your Honour, may the prosecution request a recess to prepare for this surprise witness?” Chungha asked, voice more high pitched after seeing Johnny. The Suh heir was sitting with pride, absorbing Junghwa's angry expression.

“Granted. Court will resume in an hour.” Namjoon replied and he banged the gavel again.

“May we approach?” Namjoon curled his hands forward, getting Sanghyuk and Chungha to talk to him. Some people from the court left to take a breather, overwhelmed by Johnny and Taeil’s entrance. Junghwa stood up furiously and approached Johnny. If she were a cartoon character, steam would have come out of her ears.

“What the fuck are you doing here, Suh?” Junghwa hissed, slamming her hands on the table. “Didn’t your father ship you to Chicago four years ago with Taeil and Minhyung?”

“He did but putting Jaehyun in jail for your crimes was the last straw, Junghwa.” Johnny replied lowly. “I told you that if you hurt either Jaehyun or Doyoung, I will bring you and Jaesook down.”

“You have no proof that Jaehyun is innocent.”

“Well you have no idea what I have against you.” Johnny leaned back on the witness chair. “Which must terrify you, Jung.” Junghwa took a harsh breath out of her nose and turned her heel, sitting back down on the wood bench. Johnny walked off the stand and pulled Jaehyun into a tight hug, breathing in the citrus scent he missed.

“I knew you would come back, hyung.” Jaehyun mumbled in Johnny’s shoulder.

“Of course I would. But I never expected this to go to court.” Johnny replied, pulling back from the hug, taking in Jaehyun’s dimpled smile. “You lost weight, Jae.”

“It’s been a stressful time, hyung.” Jaehyun smiled at Taeil when the eldest approached the alphas with Jungwoo.

“This is not the reunion we wanted to be honest.” Taeil quipped and the four chuckled. Taeil and Johnny locked arms and the alpha lifted Taeil’s hand to kiss it.

“The masks were such a good idea, hyung.” Johnny remarked, Jaehyun noticing the fondness in the older alpha’s eyes.

“The element of suspense and getting Junghwa angry was my goal.” Taeil got the four laughing again. Johnny turned his head to see Doyoung stand up with Taeyong, the alpha’s heart skipping a beat seeing the omega after a long while.

“Anyway, the court will resume in an hour so we have to plan how to prove your innocence.” Johnny told Jaehyun. “Let’s go outside.” Opening the court gate separating the defense and audience, Jaehyun immediately embraced Doyoung, hugging his omega tightly like he would disappear if Jaehyun let go.

“I missed you, Jae.” Doyoung mumbled, burying his face in Jaehyun’s shoulder.

“I missed you too, Doie.” Jaehyun replied, pulling back to kiss Doyoung gently. “I will be proven not guilty, I promise.”

“You will, I believe in everyone.” Doyoung moved his eyes to Johnny and the alpha’s smile was soft.

“It’s nice seeing you again, Youngho.” Taeyong said brightly, sharing a hug with his friend.

“It’s good to be back.” Johnny replied, smiling at Jaehyun and Doyoung. “I always wanted to take Junghwa down but not like this.”

“Then let’s plan it.” Doyoung piped up. “What evidence do you have?” Johnny dug through his pocket and took out multiple USBs.

“Emails between Junghwa and companies she blackmailed, including Suh Records and NCT Sandwich Shop. CCTV footage of Jaehyun’s confrontation with her before he quit as CFO.”

“Kun has more evidence.” Taeyong added, getting everyone’s attention. “He and Ten will be using it for this trial and Junghwa’s possible trial.”

“If we can convince Jungwoo’s mother and Kun’s father to confess that they lied and tell defense what Junghwa bribed them with.” Taeil remarked and Jungwoo looked down at his feet.

“It was most likely money and a reduced sentence for eomma.” Jungwoo mumbled and Taeil nodded in understanding. “Not sure about Kun hyung’s father.”

“Let’s see where the others went and we can continue from there.” Johnny said and the five went outside the courtroom, meeting up with the others standing. Yuta and Ten had a loud reunion with Johnny while Sicheng squished Taeil against his chest. Kun smiled softly at his boyfriend’s excited bouncing while talking to Johnny, hands clutching the files proving Junghwa’s guilt.

“This just ended up being one huge reunion.” Jaehyun mumbled to Doyoung after he went through a suffocating hug with Kunhang.

“And I’m okay with it.” Doyoung responded and Jaehyun kissed the omega tenderly again. “How about if we see the boys?”

“They’re here?” Jaehyun felt a giddy smile on his face. He was seeing so many people he loved and missed today after forever.

“Yeah, I dropped them off at a play area and they made a new friend. Jeno got along with him right away and Donghyuck was yapping away with him right away.”

“Donghyuck is a social butterfly.” Doyoung agreed with Jaehyun’s statement.

“Doyoung, if you want to meet Minhyung, he is in the play area.” Taeil piped up, getting the couple’s attention.

“Donghyuck and Jeno are there as well.” Doyoung told the eldest and Taeil smiled at that.

“Let’s go meet them then.” Taeil took Johnny’s hand and the four went towards the play area, where Yoongi was with the Jung-Kim twins.

“Doyoung, Jaehyun.” Yoongi greeted, looking up from his phone when he felt the couple’s scents. “The twins are just fine.” Doyoung looked forward and saw his twins sitting with two other toddlers, the omega assuming they are Jaemin and Mark respectively.

“Mark is just right there.” Johnny remarked, his eyes directed to Mark, who was listening to whatever Donghyuck was telling him about. “He is rather reserved when he first meets someone but he becomes a machine gun when he gets comfortable.”

“He is exactly like Jeno.” Jaehyun told the alpha, who smiled in response. “Jeno is really shy and he hides when he sees strangers but if you get him with Donghyuck or Jungkook, he is basically Eminem.”

“Kids are truly a wonder.” Jeno was brightly laughing at whatever Jaemin was saying and it made Doyoung’s heart swell. “I think we should start on my testimony for Jaehyun.”

“Right, let’s discuss this with Han.” The four said goodbye to Yoongi and they left the playroom back to the courtroom, where Jungwoo and Yukhei were discussing quietly about how to get Jessica to turn her testimony around.

“Is there something wrong, Jungwoo?” Taeil asked, noting Jungwoo’s worried state.

“We’re just trying to figure out how we will get eomma to change her story around.” Jungwoo replied.

“My mother holds severe grudges so I do not believe she will give Jessica what she promised.” Jaehyun remarked.

“I agree with Jaehyun.” Doyoung backed up Jaehyun’s remark. “Eomma still holds a grudge against Jessica so I doubt that she will give Jessica whatever she offered for this testimony.”

“Let’s ask the defense to provoke Jessica and Hui to confess that their testimonies were false.” Johnny suggested. “I will answer whatever prosecution or defense throws at me and the defense can call up both of them or just Jessica.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Court is back in session!” a bailiff told the court.

“Let’s do this.” Johnny told the group and they proceeded back inside the courtroom. Johnny situated himself on the stand while Namjoon settled onto the judge’s chair.

“Court is back in session!” Namjoon announced, banging the gavel again. “We will be seeing Mr. Seo’s side of the story and we will proceed from there.”

“Prosecution would like to start.” Chungha piped up, cutting Sanghyuk off.

“Go ahead.” Chungha walked towards Johnny, who stared back intently at the prosecutor.

“Mr. Seo, can you state your relationship with the defendant?” Chungha started lightly.

“Jaehyun is my childhood friend…” Johnny started and looked at Junghwa when he finished his sentence. “And my ex-boyfriend. Also he was my first love.” The court erupted into gasps and Jaehyun flushed darkly, not expecting Johnny to say that in front of the court.

“Your first love?” Chungha repeated, baffled that two male alphas were in a romantic relationship.

“Yes, is that a problem?” Johnny lifted an eyebrow at Chungha’s bright red face.

“No, of course not.” Chungha cleared her throat lightly. “You are also the ex-boyfriend of the defendant’s husband, Mr. Jung-Kim.”

“That is true.”

“Did you ever get an inkling that Mr. Jung-Kim was unfaithful to you during the course of your relationship?”

“No, I never thought about Doyoung that way.” Johnny looked over at Doyoung, who was confused about why Johnny was saying these statements. “If he was cheating on me with Jaehyun, I would have felt Jaehyun’s scent on him because it was a familiar presence.”

“Alright.” Chungha wasn’t sure how to continue. “Were you on speaking terms with Mr. Jung when he and Mr. Kim-Wong broke up?”

“No we weren’t on speaking terms.” Johnny recalled his relationship with Jaehyun, feeling pain in his heart.

“Can you tell us why you weren’t on speaking terms with the defendant?”

“Our breakup happened after the defendant’s mother, Jung Junghwa, threatened to destroy my family company if we continued dating.” The court gasped again and Jaesook started coughing from the anger pheromones Junghwa was letting out. “For the family that revolutionised alpha/alpha marriages and mating, the Jungs weren’t keen on two alpha males being together, or even two males mating.”

“Junghwa’s threats didn’t just include that. She said to turn Jaehyun’s high school life into a living hell or she would take away my academic scholarship at that high school.” Johnny continued. The court was facing Junghwa, their perspectives of the matriarch changed. Johnny looked over at Jaehyun, who was in a state of shock. “I was naive at that time and I listened, ruining a childhood friendship and a blossoming romance.”

“Um, no further questions, judge.” Chungha told Namjoon, giving up and going back to the prosecution table.

“Defense, your turn.” Namjoon told Sanghyuk.

“The defense would like to keep Mr. Seo on the stand.” Sanghyuk requested.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Johnny quipped.

“Can you tell us the defendant’s relationship with Mr. Jung-Kim before they got married?”

“Doyoung was Jaehyun’s ex-boyfriend’s boyfriend. That was their relationship before they got engaged. Their marriage was arranged.”

“Do you know how their engagement came to be?” Johnny flickered his eyes from Jaehyun to Doyoung, the mates staring at each other with worry.

“Junghwa basically purchased Doyoung from his parents to bear the Jungs a new heir.” There were no gasps this time but the silence was even louder and unbearable. “Omega bidding and purchasing is illegal in South Korea but the Jungs and Kims committed this crime against Jaehyun and Doyoung’s wills.”

“Mr. Jung-Kim was sold to the Jungs against his will?” Namjoon asked, disgusted by this revelation.

“Yes he was.” Johnny replied. Sanghyuk was silent for a few beats before he continued questioning Johnny.

“Let’s talk about the night Mr. Jung and Mr. Kim-Wong broke up. What were you doing then?” Sanghyuk asked, telling Johnny the date of that night.

“It was the last day of exams before we got our bachelor’s. I had my marketing exam, Doyoung had his chemistry exam. Doyoung and I had lunch at NCT Sandwich Shop with Yuta, Ten and Taeyong. Sicheng was there as well and we had fun laughing at Yuta trying and failing to impress Sicheng by shoving an entire sandwich in his mouth.” Yuta flushed at that and Sicheng prevented a coo.

“Doyoung was expressing his worries that his parents will be drowning in more debt as he still had a while before getting a PhD.” Johnny continued, meeting Doyoung’s eyes. “Then while we had an intimate moment, Doyoung got a call from his father that they were meeting up with an ‘old friend’ on the weekend and he had to go with them.” Doyoung closed his eyes as his life story was retold.

“That old friend wasn’t an old friend, it was the Jungs.” Johnny revealed to the court. “Doyoung was in the dark until Junghwa told him that he and Jaehyun were getting married to procreate an heir and Doyoung’s parents were going to get a billion dollar check from it. Doyoung was confused why until Jaehyun told him that it was because Jungwoo was infertile.”

“But Mr. Kim-Wong’s infertility was misdiagnosed.” Sanghyuk remarked.

“None of us knew it was a misdiagnosis until Jungwoo got pregnant with Jaemin. Jungwoo got tested by a reliable doctor...” Johnny emphasized it by glaring at Hui. “And it was revealed that Jungwoo was perfectly fertile. He can have a family with Yukhei. That was after Jaehyun and Doyoung had their twins, Jeno and Donghyuck.”

“So the true culprit was Mrs. Jung?”

“Yes and I have a friend with evidence and footage that Junghwa was the one who committed this crime.”

“Can you tell us the name so we can bring them up to the stand?” Namjoon asked Johnny.

“Qian Kun and Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul.” Johnny replied and Hui turned around to see Kun and Ten go past the gate. Kun passed the defense the files.

“What do these files contain, Mr. Qian?”

“Emails shared between my father and Jaehyun’s mother back when Jungwoo and Jaehyun were still together.” Kun replied, flickering his eyes to his angry father. “One requesting Jungwoo’s misdiagnosis, one revealing the misdiagnosis chosen, and the last one sending each other Jungwoo’s medical files without Jungwoo’s permission.”

“That is true, Judge.” Sanghyuk told Namjoon and the defense passed the judge the files.

“Jaehyun wasn’t the one who asked. Junghwa asked. Just for a shitty revenge plot against Jungwoo’s mother, Jessica, the witness that started this case.” Johnny revealed and Namjoon hummed in agreement. “Both witnesses are lying for something in return from Junghwa. Did she offer money? A reduced sentence? An expansion? I don’t know but it was convincing enough to lie under oath.”

“Is it true, Ms. Kim, Mr. Hui?” Chungha asked, looking over at the witnesses.

“Please dad.” Kun mumbled to Hui. Sighing heavily, Hui faced the judge and told the truth.

“Junghwa offered to tear down NCT Sandwich Shop and build me a clinic by NCT University if I placed the blame on Jaehyun instead of her.” Hui confessed and chaos ensured. Yuta and Sicheng were shouting furiously at Junghwa and Taeil was red with anger.

“Order!” Namjoon boomed, slamming the gavel four times. When everyone settled back down, Namjoon turned to Hui. “As you have lied under oath, we will figure out a suitable fine for you, Mr. Qian, and your medical license will be revoked.” Hui nodded in understanding and sat back down.

“Ms. Kim? Is Mr. Qian right that Mrs. Jung offered you two something to lie under oath?” Sanghyuk asked Jessica. The prisoner looked down at her hands as she thought about the favour she would get in return. She looked back at Junghwa, who was glaring daggers at her.

“Can we bring Ms. Kim to the stand?” Sanghyuk requested Namjoon and the judge nodded. Johnny and Jessica switched places but in the middle, Johnny gripped Jessica’s sleeve gently.

“Ms. Kim, whatever Junghwa offered you, she won’t give it to you. You two had a terrible past and she holds grudges.” Johnny mumbled under his breath. “Do this for your son. For your son-in-law. For your grandson.”

“We are running short on time, Mr. Seo.” Namjoon cut them off and Jessica got her sleeve out of Johnny’s light grasp. The prisoner sat up on the stand and Sanghyuk approached her.

“Can you tell us what Mrs. Jung offered you? Mr. Qian said that it was an expansion.” Sanghyuk asked the prisoner.

“She threw me in jail after I stole money from her during my prostitution career.” Jessica replied. “And she holds severe grudges. That is why I was shocked when she offered me two billion won and a reduced sentence.”

“Enough!” Junghwa yelled, standing to full height.

“Mrs. Jung, sit down!” Namjoon commanded, slamming down his gavel.

“I will not let these lies go out of hand! I did not offer you that and I would never give it to you if I did!” Johnny merely smirked and Jessica looked angry. Johnny was right, she would never have gotten those rewards. She was done.

“Sit down, Mrs. Jung, we got this!” Namjoon set down his gavel and looked towards Sanghyuk. “The defense may continue.”

“Ms. Kim, did you lie under oath for a reduced sentence and two billion won?” Sanghyuk asked.

“Yes I did. I was scared that if I didn’t…” Jessica started and met eyes with Jungwoo, her son staring back at her with mixed feelings. “...She would do something worse to my son and his family.”

“Then can you tell us why Mrs. Jung committed this crime to Mr. Kim-Wong?”

“She visited me in prison to ask for my blessing to marry Jungwoo into the Jungs and I refused.” Jessica watched Jungwoo place his face in his hands. “I love my son with all of my heart and I didn’t want him to be enslaved to the Jungs. Jaehyun was different back then, he was quiet and obedient to his mother’s abuse.” Jessica looked over at Jaehyun. “But thanks to his current husband, Jaehyun changed into a strong, capable alpha who won’t live with his parents’ abuse.”

“After I refused, Junghwa got angry and she swore to hurt me in the worst way possible. That is how Jungwoo got diagnosed with infertility.” Jessica finished her explanation. She looked at Junghwa with malice, the alpha woman still on her feet. “You forced me into a trap after offering me freedom and all I got was losing my son, who still loved me no matter what.”

“You did fall into my trap and I have no regrets.” Junghwa hissed, control gone from her hands. She looked over at Namjoon, who had a neutral expression on his face. “You want the truth? Fine, I did it because I wanted Jessica to hurt and everything would have been fine if the whore that married my son didn’t poison him against me.”

“You poisoned yourself against Jaehyun and my sons, Junghwa.” Doyoung piped up, standing up. “You brought me into this family and I did the right thing by showing Jaehyun that happiness and family are more important than money. You ruined yourself, eomma, after your mother got murdered by your father. Money, manipulation and control was the only gateway to your happiness.”

“You still accepted the billion won check, Doyoung.”

“I had no other choice. You pulled me out of university, my father threatened to keep me at home like a proper omega, and if I disobeyed you, you would have released a video of Johnny hyung and I having sex.” More reactions were heard from the courtroom and Namjoon sighed heavily.

“Blackmail in exchange of total obedience.” Namjoon remarked and looked over at the jury, who were in a state of shock.

“No further questions, your Honour.” Sanghyuk said to the judge and went back to the defense table, looking over at Jaehyun, who was still in shock. Namjoon turned to the prosecution, who were completely lost.

“Prosecution, do you have any closing remarks?”

“Since our evidence for Mr. Jung’s involvement in this case has been deemed false, we don’t have anything to say.” Chungha mumbled, furious that the prosecution was played into making a case against an innocent man.

“Defense, your closing remarks.” Namjoon requested.

“The defendant was framed by his mother for the crimes she committed. As she has confessed and Mr. Suh has evidence for...” Sanghyuk started, gesturing to Johnny. “Even more crimes she committed like omega bidding and purchasing, medical forgery, lying under oath and creating this case against the defendant.”

“Thank you, defense.” Namjoon saw some police officers enter and one grabbed Junghwa, cuffing her arms back.

“Jung Junghwa, you are under arrest for lying under oath, bribery, coercion, blackmail, omega purchasing and bidding, and involvement in government affairs.” the cop announced to the matriarch.

“Take her away.” Namjoon told the cops. “Your trial is in three weeks, Mrs. Jung.”

“Doyoung.” Junghwa hissed as she was dragged away, facing the omega. “You will pay for this.”

“You hurt my family and you abused your power for your benefits.” Doyoung replied with malice. “I have nothing to pay you for.” It was horribly silent save for camera flashes as Junghwa left the courtroom with the cops. Doyoung exhaled shakily and Taeyong wrapped an assuring arm around his best friend’s shoulders.

“Jury, the verdict for Defendant Jung Jaehyun.” Namjoon requested the jury after the doors closed. One of the jury members, a female alpha, looked towards Jaehyun and said the words Jaehyun wanted to hear after four weeks of torture.

“The jury finds Defendant Jung Jaehyun not guilty.” the jury member announced and the court broke out in applause. “Mr. Jung has been cleared of all charges and he can go home with his family.” Jaehyun sighed heavily as Sanghyuk hugged him and Johnny beamed at the verdict.

“Court is dismissed. Defense, prosecution, jury, a word.” Namjoon banged the gavel once more and stood up from his chair, the court members following him. Jaehyun was squished by Johnny, Jungwoo, Taeil, Kun and Ten as the rest cheered.

Doyoung hugged Taeyong tightly as the younger omega sobbed with joy that his husband was found not guilty and the woman that ruined his life was gone from their lives for now. After a few minutes, Jaehyun pulled away from the six-way hug to open the gate and go to Doyoung, hugging the love of his life tightly.

“Jae, we’re free.” Doyoung mumbled, kissing Jaehyun passionately with love and relief.

“We are free, hyung.” Jaehyun replied and kissed Doyoung’s forehead. “But we have to deal with the company first. I don’t want to run that company.”

“You can handle that with Jungkook. Let’s celebrate your freedom first with our three kids.” Doyoung flushed red after accidentally revealing that there was a baby on the way. Thankfully, Jaehyun’s smile was blinding.

“Three kids?” Officially, this was the best day of Jaehyun’s life.

“I wasn’t supposed to tell you that until-” Doyoung was cut off when Jaehyun kissed him again, the omega yelping when he was lifted up slightly. Doyoung was set down after a few kisses and he was beet red, hands on Jaehyun’s shoulders. “But it was worth it.”

“Thank you hyung, for giving me another child to cherish.”

“No thank you for being the best papa to my kids.” Doyoung belatedly realized that the twins were in the play area. “Let’s tell the boys papa is coming home.”

“Let’s go.” Without looking back, Jaehyun and Doyoung left the courtroom and they went to the play area, where the twins were sitting in the corner with Mark and Jaemin. Jeno looked over from Jaemin to Jaehyun after a few seconds and the older twin rushed to his papa.

“Papa!” Jeno shouted in glee, running into Jaehyun’s open arms. Donghyuck followed after his brother, Jaehyun opening his arms wider to fit both of his boys.

“Papa, you’re here!” Donghyuck chirped, kissing his papa’s cheek repeatedly.

“I’m here, babies, and I am not leaving.” Jaehyun assured the twins.

“You’re coming back home?” Donghyuck smiled brightly when Jaehyun nodded.

“Papa is coming back home!” Jeno announced brightly and he wrapped his arms tighter around Jaehyun. Doyoung kneeled down to hug his family and the four stayed in the embrace until the twins were struggling out of their hug.

“Papa, what about halmeoni? She did this to you.” Donghyuck asked and Jaehyun shared a look with Doyoung.

“Your halmeoni is in trouble for doing that with papa.” Jaehyun replied carefully.

“Like a timeout?” Jeno asked.

“Like a timeout.” Doyoung agreed with his son.

“How long would the timeout be?”

“The judge will decide that.” Jaehyun replied and the twins nodded in understanding.

“Dad!” Mark chirped, getting the Jung-Kims to look at the toddler dashing to Johnny, the Suh heir grabbing his son and lifting him up. “Dad, I made some friends here!”

“Oh really?” Johnny asked curiously. He squinted around to make Mark complain.

“Dad, their names are Donghyuck, Jeno and Jaemin!” Johnny nodded and he looked over at the Jung-Kim twins. Mark waved over to Donghyuck, legs swinging back and forth.

“Hi, I’m Donghyuck!” Donghyuck greeted eagerly while Jeno hid his face in Jaehyun’s neck.

“It’s okay, baby, it’s just your Uncle Johnny.” Jaehyun mumbled to Jeno.

“Papa, how many uncles do we have?” Jeno asked after looking at the amount of adults with Mark and Jaemin, getting a chuckle from Jaehyun.

“Lots of uncles who will shower you with love, Nono.” Jaehyun replied and Jeno nodded, leaving the alpha’s arms to go to Donghyuck, who was talking to Taeil with excited babbling.

“This is Jeno, Uncle Taeil!” Donghyuck introduced the omega to Jeno, Jeno hiding behind Donghyuck. “Jeno, this is Uncle Taeil, Markie’s appa!”

“Hi Jeno.” Taeil greeted kindly and Jeno peered from Donghyuck’s shoulder to wave kindly at Taeil. Doyoung and Jaehyun watched the twins talk animatedly with the Seo-Moons with pride, feeling much lighter that they were free of Junghwa.

“This is what I wanted.” Doyoung mumbled to Jaehyun, who hummed in agreement. “Seeing our boys with the people we love.”

“I can’t believe this is all over, hyung.” Jaehyun remarked. “We’re free from eomoni.”

“Not until she gets a sentence, Jae.”

“Don’t worry about that, hyung, just worry about our sons and our baby on the way.” Jaehyun brought a careful hand over Doyoung’s flat stomach, giddy at the fact that they were having a third child. “I hope we have a baby girl this time.”

“We will see.” Doyoung smiled and Jaehyun kissed him with pure love. “Watch out at home, the boys might never let you go.” Jeno and Donghyuck ran back to them after a few minutes, the dads picking each of them up and leaving the courthouse with goodbyes.

When they reached the mansion, the media was swarming around them with apologies on their tongues. The Jung-Kims ignored those apologies, only focused on each other and their sons. While Donghyuck was eager to have Jaehyun back into the mansion, Jeno was worried about them staying there after the traumatic events.

“Papa, promise you will never leave us and appa.” Jeno mumbled when Jaehyun tucked the twins in that night.

“I’m not going to leave you, baby.” Jaehyun replied and ran a hand through Jeno’s messy hair.

“But the scary guys took you away from us in the room, papa.” Jaehyun looked around the room in worry, remembering the twins’ crying and Doyoung’s devastated expression when Jaehyun was escorted out. These four walls felt unsafe for the alpha.

“The scary guys will not come back, Nono, I promise.” Jaehyun kissed Jeno’s forehead but Jeno was not convinced.

“Neither will halmeoni?” Jeno held onto Mr. Moon as he stared at Jaehyun with wide eyes.

“No, we will be safe and happy together, I promise.”

“Okay, papa.” Jeno yawned quietly and Jaehyun smiled softly.

“Go to sleep, Nono, papa will be here tomorrow morning.” Jaehyun got up after kissing Jeno’s forehead again and went to kiss a sleeping Donghyuck’s cheek.

“Night night, papa.” Donghyuck mumbled when Jaehyun reached the double doors, looking back with worry. Seeing his sons fall asleep, Jaehyun opened the star night light and left the twins’ bedroom, the happiness from being back with his family to worry that it would traumatise the twins. Jaehyun decided that they should move out, pack up their bags and go from the mansion.

“Are you alright, baby?” Doyoung asked when Jaehyun slid under the comforter, moving to rest his head on the alpha’s chest. Doyoung planned to surprise Jaehyun with welcoming sex but Jaehyun was too worried about Jeno to engage with the omega.

“Jeno thinks that if we tuck him into bed, the cops are going to burst it and take me away from you three.” Jaehyun replied, feeling like a shitty parent.

“I’m also afraid of that, Jae.” Doyoung’s nightmares reoccurred when Jaehyun was in prison and unlike the other times he got nightmares, Jaehyun wasn’t there to tell him that it was a dream. “That if I let you go, someone was going to take you away from me.”

“I think we should move out after selling Jung Enterprises.” Doyoung lifted his head in surprise, seeing Jaehyun stare off into the distance. “I don’t want my boys to go through the pain through nightmares and retracing their steps.”

“How are we going to manage, Jaehyun? You got your degree through bribery and I only have my bachelor’s.” Doyoung wanted to leave the mansion but they weren’t sure how to manage without a solid future.

“I will figure it out, Doie, just leave it to me.” Jaehyun hugged his husband closer and kissed the omega’s forehead chastely. “We will manage with our three babies.”

“Alright, baby.” Jaehyun stayed up while Doyoung fell asleep on his chest, unsure about what to do after he sold Jung Enterprises to a better person.

Jaehyun didn’t want to live at the mansion and he didn’t want his family to live in a place where they were treated unfairly, despite the obstacle awaiting her trial and being thrown in prison. Yet he didn’t want their family to be on the streets as neither him nor Doyoung were qualified for a solid job with their degrees. Jaehyun closed his eyes with a sigh, thinking about asking for help on what to do next.

*a week later*

Doyoung looked down at the bento box he was preparing for Jaehyun, the alpha’s meeting with the board of directors finally here. The omega couldn’t believe that he was sending Jaehyun off to work after three years of seeing his husband twenty-four seven.

“Young Master Jung-Kim.” Jihoon called for Doyoung, who looked up towards the majordomo. “You’ve been staring at the lunchbox for ten minutes.”

“It feels so different, hyung, without Junghwa’s heels clicking into the dining room and I’m sending Jaehyun to work.” Doyoung remarked, picking up the bento box.

“At least it’s a good different, Doyoung.” Jihoon clapped a gentle hand on Doyoung’s shoulder.

“Hyung, do you think it’s a good idea if Jaehyun and I moved out with the twins?” Doyoung asked, getting Jihoon’s attention immediately. “The twins get worried every time Jaehyun tucks them into bed, afraid that the police will burst in and take their papa away.”

“I think it is for the better as the twins are old enough to go to school.” Jihoon leaned against the counter. “And you are no longer under Madam Jung’s control.”

“She is under house arrest until the trial, hyung, I don’t think she will let us go.”

“Well it doesn’t matter what she thinks, Doyoung, she doesn’t control you anymore.” Junghwa was in the mansion but she was locked in the guest room with three meals slid under her door, a police officer and an ankle bracelet. Doyoung sighed heavily and nodded.

“Yeah, I don’t know why I am worrying so much.” Doyoung picked up the lunch box and followed Jihoon to the double doors, where Jaehyun was going down the stairs with the twins trailing after him.

“Papa, why are you leaving?” Jeno asked, clutching on Jaehyun’s pant leg with Donghyuck. Doyoung and Jaehyun got concerned right away, the husbands sharing worried looks

“Sweetheart, papa is going for one day and he will be back by 6pm.” Doyoung told the toddlers carefully.

“But the bad guys will take papa away outside.” Donghyuck remarked and Jeno nodded in agreement.

“Babies…” Jaehyun started, picking up both of them with his arms. “I won’t leave you and your appa.”

“Then can you take us with you, papa, just to make sure?” Jeno asked, holding onto Jaehyun with tight arms.

“We will visit papa during his lunch hour, babies, I promise.” Doyoung assured.

“Okay appa.” With hesitation, Jeno opened his arms for Doyoung and the omega held him gently, Donghyuck being passed from Jaehyun to Jihoon.

“Make sure you’re there during lunch, papa.” Donghyuck warned cutely and Jaehyun chuckled.

“I will be there, sunshine, I promise.” Jaehyun promised, kissing each twin’s forehead and Doyoung’s lips. “I will see you soon, babies.”

“Bye, papa.” the twins chorused with Doyoung as the alpha went out the double doors, Doyoung waving at Kunhang and Dejun as they arrived to pick up Jaehyun. Jihoon looked towards Doyoung after the double doors closed, concern written on his face.

“I think you and Jaehyun should discuss whether you two should leave the mansion or not.” Jihoon quipped as they left the twins to play with their plushies.

“We really want to, hyung, but we aren’t sure if we can live with stability with our degrees.” Doyoung replied, playing with his engagement ring. “How we are going to take care of our three babies and how are we going to find a house in Seoul…”

“Don’t worry too much about it right now, Doyoung-ah, focus on the twins and the baby right now. Jaehyun is probably going to ask for help from Suh or from Master Jung.” Jihoon ruffled Doyoung’s hair a little before going down the left staircase, demanding the staff members to clean around like nothing strange had happened for the past few weeks. Doyoung went into the twins’ bedroom, opening the closet to reorganize and toss out the suits they had to wear for Junghwa’s satisfaction.

*at Jung Enterprises*

Jaehyun walked into the finance department to get a huge round of applause from his employees, getting eager handshakes and rushed apologies for taking him for granted. Jaehyun felt overwhelmed by the sheer amount of support he was getting from the office even though the case damaged Jung Enterprises’ reputation to the public.

“Thank you for the warm welcome, everyone.” Jaehyun told the finance team politely, standing with a beaming Jungkook. “Since I was removed from the CFO position and was forced to prepare to take over the company, I am thinking about changing this company for the better. So we will be conducting a final meeting with the board of directors to determine what we will be doing next.”

“This won’t affect our jobs?” one staff member asked.

“As of right now, no. We will update you with everything after the meeting regarding your jobs.” Jungkook replied for Jaehyun.

“Jeon is right.” Jaehyun backed up Jungkook’s reply. “That will be up to my father and I.”

“What about the COO position?” another staff member asked.

“That will be determined by the board of directors.” The finance team nodded in sync. “It’s good to be back.”

“It's good to have you back, Mr. Jung.” the finance team chorused genuinely, getting a dimpled smile from Jaehyun.

“Thank you. Now back to work, everyone.” The group dispersed and Jungkook wrapped a suffocating arm around Jaehyun’s neck.

“Come on, Jae, let’s go to that meeting.” Jungkook chirped. The CFO was acting like he hadn’t seen Jaehyun in years even though he went to the Jung mansion almost every single day and rained gifts and love to the twins. Jaehyun found his best friend endearing for that reason.

The two went to the largest boardroom and Jaehyun pushed the door open to see the board of directors talking amongst themselves about the meeting’s purpose. Junghwa’s chair was empty and Jaesook was sitting in his, scrolling through his phone. The patriarch looked up to see Jaehyun and he nodded curtly.

“Good morning, everyone.” Jaesook greeted the board, getting a dozen pairs of eyes staring in his direction. “Today we will be conducting a very important meeting regarding Jung Enterprises’ uncertain future after what happened with my wife and son.” The board of directors looked towards Jaehyun, who was facing Jaesook with rapt attention. “First, I want to announce something.”

“Since I had involvement with my wife’s crimes, I have been asked to do community service as my charges.” Jaesook announced to the boardroom, meeting with silence. “And I will be retiring as CEO of Jung Enterprises after my community service.” That was received with furious mumbles from the board.

“Then does that mean your son will be taking over the company?” one director asked, eyes looking from Jaesook to Jaehyun.

“Yes, he is going to be CEO and I will be giving him ownership of Jung Enterprises. My son will guide this company in a better direction behind my back and I fully trust him.” Jaesook replied, getting more mumbles from the board of directors. He looked over at Jaehyun and the Jung heir stood up to face the board.

“Thank you, abeoji. I hope that the plan Jungkook and I planned will be satisfactory for everyone here.” Jaehyun started and he looked towards Jungkook, who nodded in assurance. “I will not be running Jung Enterprises nor I have the intention to own it.” That met with surprise from everyone except for Jungkook and Jaesook.

“This company is the bane of my existence and I don’t want to pass it down to my sons.” Jaehyun continued. “So I am putting Jung Enterprises for sale and the new owner will turn Jung Enterprises around for the better.”

“Are you sure that this will work, Mr. Jung?” another director asked, skeptical.

“Positive. I will be discussing with some potential buyers in a few hours.”

“That is a good idea, Jaehyun, I trust you completely.” Jaesook remarked offhandedly. “Have you thought about any buyers for the company?”

“Xiao Dejun and Jeon Jungkook.” Jaehyun replied, getting more surprised reactions. “Dejun will be getting the stocks after what my mother did to his family company. Jungkook will be getting the name of owner and CEO.”

“So the downfall of Xiao Enterprises was Mrs. Jung’s fault?” another director asked.

“There has been a lot of dirty work happening in Jung Enterprises and I feel like everyone knows about it.” It was deadly silent which meant that Jaehyun was correct. “I have called Xiao Dejun here and he will be having the stocks as an apology from us.” Jaehyun looked over at Jungkook. “And I trust Jungkook to run this company better than I can.”

“I got your back, Jae.” Jungkook responded. “Do I have to pay a price for it?”

“It says in our rules that you are supposed to pay a sum if the buyer is not related to the Jungs.” the first director piped up. “Think of a price and we are on board.” Jaesook looked at Jaehyun and Jungkook as they thought of a price.

“One billion won.” Jaehyun told the board and the reactions were loud.

“That low?!” Jaehyun nodded and silence fell. “Mr. Jung, that isn’t much money for a corporation like this-”

“My husband was sold to me for one billion won. I feel like one billion won is a suitable price for this company.” Jaehyun took the silence as an agreement. “I trust the board to take care of this with Dejun and Jungkook.”

“We got this, Jae, you don’t need to worry about the company.” Jungkook assured Jaehyun. “One billion won isn’t much and I will transfer it into your account.”

“Jeon, can you give it as a check?” Jaehyun asked, getting a surprised noise from Jungkook. “I will be needing it for something important.”

“Alright, I will sign a check later.” Jungkook eventually agreed.

“Your new CEO and owner, Jeon Jungkook.” The board clapped politely as Jungkook bowed to them. Jaesook stood up and went towards Jaehyun, Jungkook talking actively with some board members.

“Can we talk outside for a moment, son?” Jaesook requested and Jaehyun complied, following his father outside of the boardroom into Jaesook’s office, the two alphas standing by the doorway. “I wasn’t expecting you to sell the company to Jungkook and Dejun.”

“Abeoji, this is what I’ve been planning to do for a while. I do not want to run this company.” Jaehyun told his father. “After all that Doyoung hyung and I went through, I want us to be free of our pasts and not let it catch up to the twins.”

“I understand, son.”

“That means that I am taking my family and leaving, abeoji.” Jaesook nodded in understanding. “I don’t know where we will land with our degrees but we need to go from here. Jeno thinks that I will be taken away from the police at any time and everytime I leave the room, the twins think back to when I got arrested.” Jaesook nodded again in understanding.

“Alright, Jaehyun, I will help you. I will leave a hefty sum in both yours and Doyoung’s bank accounts and I saved up a lot for your sons’ education, for grade school and university. Send me the address of the new house you will get and I got the mortgage. If you and Doyoung get stable jobs, call me and I will pass ownership of the house to you.” Jaehyun couldn’t help but to hug his father, who reciprocated the hug happily.

“Thank you so much.”

“I’ve been the worst father to you, letting your mother abuse you for all of those years, it’s the least I could do.” Jaesook pulled back from the hug to ruffle Jaehyun’s hair just like what a father would do. “Be a good husband to Doyoung and be a good papa to the twins.”

“I will be, don’t worry abeoji.” Jaesook opened his office door and passed Jaehyun a wallet after fishing it out of his drawers.

“Here are all of your cards and I unlocked your bank account, just check your email and get out of my house.” Jaesook told his son and Jaehyun chuckled heartily. “You and Doyoung already testified against your mother so you don’t need to stay behind for the trial.”

“Alright, I guess we are out of here. I will look up some nice homes tonight with Doyoung hyung and the twins.” Jaehyun pocketed the wallet and Jaesook nodded.

“Let’s go back into the boardroom.” Jaehyun nodded and the father-son duo went back into the boardroom, where Jungkook was talking about new changes in the company. Jaehyun smiled to himself when he saw his best friend live his dream as the CEO of Jung Enterprises. He was free to finally live a happy life with his husband and their three babies.

Entering the mansion that night, Jaehyun greeted Doyoung with a fairytale-like kiss and the alpha announced that the family of four were moving out. Doyoung was ecstatic by this, agreeing to check out nice homes with the twins. After they settled the twins into the bed, Jaehyun relayed everything that happened today to Doyoung.

“Only one billion won?” Doyoung asked, looking rather surprised. “For a corporation like Jung Enterprises?”

“I thought it was a suitable price and the board agreed. Jungkook is paying for it through a check soon and I will be giving that check to someone.” Jaehyun replied, pressing his lips on Doyoung’s messy hair.

“Who will you be giving it to?” Doyoung gazed up to his husband, who had a dimpled smile on his face. Doyoung adored those dimples.

“Donghyun hyung can use the check to get out of Han Actors-” Jaehyun was cut off when Doyoung pounced on him and kissed all over the alpha’s face, even more ecstatic that the nightmare his brother was going through was over.

“Thank you, Jaehyun, you’ve done so much for me.” Doyoung smiled down at his husband brightly and Jaehyun cupped Doyoung’s cheek softly.

“I wanted to leave everything on a high note and I couldn’t let Han Actors have people under a slave contract.” Jaehyun brought his husband into a chaste kiss and brought a hand down to cup Doyoung’s flat tummy, where their third child was growing. “In a few days, we will get a realtor in and we will look at houses.”

“We need to look for preschools for the twins.”

“And apply for university.”

“And find part time jobs.” Doyoung settled his head on Jaehyun’s chest as he listed off the tasks they need to do when they move out. Jaehyun just hummed in agreement and kissed Doyoung’s forehead, content with the future. They were finally happy.

***********************

A Few Questions:

Well hi there! I am sorry if you thought this was an update but it's not as I am busy with multiple things in my life right (school ending, planning out university courses, planning my sister's wedding, creating future plans) so expect an update by the end of next week.

I have a few questions regarding the story's ending and you can share your responses through the comments section or through my cc (link is in the ending notes):

1) Do you want the third Jung-Kim child to be Chenle or Jisung? (Chenle is basically Jaehyun's son and Jisung is everyone's baby)

2) Would you like an epilogue to this story? (to wrap things up in the main story line before I make the sequel which will be the fluffy, comedic one-shots)

3) If yes to the epilogue, you can choose from these four scenarios:  
a) the Jung-Kim boys move out of their home for a road trip with their friends  
b) Jaehyun and Doyoung send Jisung/Chenle to university  
c) Jaehyun and Doyoung renew their marriage vows  
d) Jeno and Donghyuck retell their dads' love story to Chenle/Jisung

4) Do you want to see romance blossom between the kids? (both in the sequel and in the epilogue)

5) Would you like to see the Jung-Kim family have more kids? (they would be OC characters though as I have used all twenty one members in this story)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fucking shit, this chapter took forever and it came out to be the worst piece of garbage. Thanks me, very cool.
> 
> So we are happy now! Jaehyun was proven innocent, the Jung-Kims have enough support to move out, Gong Myung is free of his company, Jungkook owns Jung Enterprises and Junghwa is gone! (for now………) Now we have two more chapters then the epilogue, thanks for sticking around for this shitshow.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	28. The End of a Queen’s Reign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to a (rather short) new chapter! I hope you got to read the previous chapter since I replaced the questions with the chapter. If not, enjoy a double update then :P
> 
> I got the chance to read this entire story while waiting for my mom at a hair salon (yes my province reopened hair salons and I waited for her for two hours after my haircut) and you will go through a long ass memory reel in this chapter.
> 
> There will be a teensy conflict as Junghwa tries to claw her way back but I ain’t letting that happen.
> 
> Also happy birthday to the vocalist of the century, Moon Taeil!
> 
> Enjoy this shitty chapter (as you can see, I want to finish this story before going to the States to visit my dad)!

The next week was all about planning and flipping through binders, choosing from local preschools to applying to universities in Seoul. Jaehyun was overwhelmed by the planning while Doyoung’s sharpness made him extremely prepared. That was why Doyoung was confused when Jaehyun invited a realtor that showed homes through virtual reality, the realtor making notes while Jaehyun went in circles to observe the house.

“Jung Jaehyun, what are you doing?” Doyoung asked with his arms crossed as Jaehyun stumbled around the living room with the virtual reality helmet. The twins enjoyed seeing their papa like this, Donghyuck’s face red from laughing and Jeno’s eyes in permanent crescents.

“Oh, this house looks nice.” Jaehyun said instead, getting more shrieks of laughter from the twins.

“Very cute, Jaehyun.” Doyoung steadied his husband and felt the controllers around his waist.

“Hyung, you picked a nice spot for the twins’ bedroom.” The relator decided to take off the virtual reality helmet and Jaehyun blinked rapidly to see Doyoung stare at him blankly. “How did I look doing that?”

“Well you gave Jeno and Donghyuck a comedy show.” The husbands turned their heads to see the twins squeal with laughter. “What are you doing?”

“I’m looking for houses, babe, and the one I was looking at just now is right next to a nice preschool.”

“Have you ever thought of going in person to see the house?” Doyoung prevented a snort when Jaehyun stared at him like he was in a daze.

“Hyung, you are a genius.” The twins started laughing again and Jaehyun decided to go to the twins and tickle them. As his three boys screeched with laughter, Doyoung turned around to the realtor.

“I’m sorry but we’d prefer to see the houses in person.” Doyoung told the realtor apologetically.

“I understand.” the realtor replied, packing up his stuff. “When you have lived in one place your entire life, it’s weird to see new houses.” Doyoung nodded in understanding and the realtor left with his VR set and laptop. Doyoung looked back to see Jaehyun being pounced on by the twins and a fond smile was on his face.

_‘My three boys…’_ Doyoung thought before joining into the tickle fest, grabbing Jeno and clinging onto him much to the toddler’s joy. After a tickle session and chastising from Jihoon, the family of four went upstairs and the husbands set down Jeno and Donghyuck by their play area.

“First, we will look up houses online and we will book a time to observe the house.” Doyoung told Jaehyun and the alpha nodded, taking his husband’s hand to bring them into their bedroom. The two sat by the desk and looked at houses on a laptop provided by Jihoon. Jaehyun had Doyoung sitting on his lap while scrolling through the houses, hand protectively placed on Doyoung’s stomach.

“How about this one? One floor, four bedrooms, two and a half baths, large backyard space and close to a nice preschool.” Jaehyun relayed the details of one house to Doyoung.

“It’s out of our budget.” Ah yes, another factor that made Jaehyun attracted to Doyoung. His budgeting skills. Although Doyoung hated anything related to finance, he had a good sense of saving and spending for necessities. Fuck, Jaehyun was madly in love with this man.

“How about this one?” Jaehyun scrolled to a house that made Doyoung cover the alpha’s hand with his own. “One floor, three bedrooms, two and a half baths and close to the same preschool.”

“Add that to the list, Jae.” Doyoung saved the number of the realtor selling the house and he turned to face Jaehyun, who was scrolling through more houses. “Jaehyun?”

“Yes, hyung?” Jaehyun dimmed the laptop to lock eyes with his husband.

“Do you think we are moving too fast on the moving out? Your mom hasn’t gotten her sentence yet. What if she gets either community service or someone can bail her out? She won’t let us leave.”

“There is no way she will escape with community service, baby. She covered up a second-degree murder and has bribed and blackmailed many companies for her own personal gain.” Jaehyun assured his omega, kissing Doyoung’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. With Johnny hyung and abeoji’s support, we will be fine.”

“I was talking to Jihoon hyung about it and what if she tries to stop us when we move out?”

“Abeoji and the police officer won’t let that happen.” Jaehyun shut down Doyoung’s worries. The omega sighed and looked back on the dimmed laptop.

“It just feels so weird. Not being in eomoni’s tight grasp.” Doyoung relaxed against Jaehyun’s embrace and Jaehyun pressed his forehead against Doyoung’s shoulder. “I should feel good but it doesn’t feel right.”

“And that’s not a good thing that it feels weird.” Jaehyun closed the laptop and got up to carry Doyoung to their bed. “We need this change, hyung, and we will go through this together. With Jeno, Donghyuck, and our baby.”

“I will not miss this mansion.” Doyoung declared and Jaehyun laughed at that statement.

“I will only miss Jihoon hyung.” Doyoung nodded in agreement and leaned his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder. “And the staff.” Doyoung's eyes widened when he had a realization.

“Eomma will be in prison, appa will be traveling the world like his father, and we will move out. What will happen to Jihoon hyung and the staff then?” Doyoung asked.

“Either abeoji will separate them to take care of different properties or he will fire all of them.” Jaehyun replied, looking towards the window, where they shared many moments together. “This place has been my home for almost thirty years, yours for five years, the boys for four.”

“You can miss this place, Jae, it’s your home.”

“It never felt like a home to me and it is not a home I want to raise our kids in. A cozy home with two loving parents without being shoved to a maid or Jihoon hyung.” Jaehyun kissed Doyoung’s forehead again and the two looked out the window, the setting sun casting itself into the room. “When will we check out the house?”

“Day after tomorrow.” Doyoung replied, getting an understanding hum from Jaehyun. “We can take the twins and see which room they will like.”

“Seems like they will take the master bedroom.”

“Knowing how whipped you are for our sons, you will let them have the master bedroom.” Jaehyun brought Doyoung into a chaste kiss and the two spent the evening tangled with each other, the anticipation of starting their new chapter at an all time high.

The twins were eagerly bouncing when their dads brought them outside the mansion a few days later, sitting on car seats strapped in Jaehyun’s car (the Tesla he picked Doyoung up with during their first date). Jeno was looking out the window in awe while Donghyuck sang along to the radio Jaehyun turned on, getting endearing smiles from the dads sitting in the front.

“This car brings back some memories.” Doyoung remarked over Donghyuck’s singing. “Like our first date.” When Jaehyun took Doyoung to a fancy restaurant with the paparazzi following them, and when Jaehyun slid the engagement ring on Doyoung’s finger.

“Your graduation.” Jaehyun continued the memory reel, lacing his free hand with Doyoung’s. “When you found out that eomoni was stopping you from continuing your PhD.”

“I was so mad that night, I had to fake being drunk just to leave the mansion.”

“Your acting was phenomenal, by the way.” Jaehyun laughed as Doyoung swatted at him. Jeno giggled at his dads bickering and the toddler held hands with a singing Donghyuck, who recently discovered he was the new Park Hyoshin.

“Papa, is that the house?” Donghyuck asked when the radio started playing ads.

“Not yet, sunshine, we still have fifteen minutes.” Jaehyun replied and he shared a look with Doyoung when Jeno repeated the question.

“You answer the questions, papa.” Doyoung said in an innocent tone and Jaehyun rolled his eyes fondly as he answered his boys’ incessant questions.

“Papa, how big is the house?”

“Will we have a play area, papa?”

“Can we bring Jaemin and Mark to our house?”

“Will appa and papa get us new race car beds?”

Jaehyun replied to every single question (and flushed at Doyoung’s passing remarks of how hot Jaehyun looked while driving a car) until they reached a neighbourhood full of wide one-floor houses.

“Okay boys, we are here.” Jaehyun announced and got out of the car with Doyoung to get the twins out of their carseats. Donghyuck wriggled in Jaehyun’s arms as the family of four approached the three bedroom house Doyoung was interested in.

“Do you like it, boys?” Jaehyun asked when they observed the outside.

“It’s really nice!” Donghyuck replied happily and Jeno agreed.

“I know it’s not as big as the mansion but it will just be us five.”

“Papa, appa, Nono, Hyuckie, and baby.” Jeno piped up and the husbands couldn’t help but to smile. The twins received the news happily that they were going to be big brothers, Jeno and Donghyuck calling the baby various names and patting Doyoung’s stomach at every opportunity they had.

“Welcome, you must be the Jung-Kims.” a realtor greeted with a kind smile.

“Yes we are.” Doyoung replied after Donghyuck waved happily at the realtor.

“Come on in, I will show you around.” The realtor opened the green coloured door and the Jung-Kims followed her into the house. The twins were set down and Donghyuck ran off towards the sunroom with Jeno.

“Boys, don’t run in the house!” Jaehyun called after the eager toddlers, following the boys with a dimpled smile.

“Your sons are very energetic.” the realtor quipped, making Doyoung turn to the beta.

“Yes, they are very excited to see the house.” Doyoung replied, watching his husband pick up the twins and bring them back to Doyoung, who picked up Donghyuck.

“Let’s look at the house all together, babies.” Jaehyun chastised with a dopey voice, getting giggles from the twins.

“Let’s get started on the house tour.” the realtor chirped and the beta started showing the Jung-Kims around the house. Donghyuck and Jeno made noises of awe and surprise as they saw each room.

“I think this house is great.” Jaehyun told the realtor when they reached the backyard and Doyoung let the twins explore the wide grassy area.

“And it will be yours within a month after signing the contract.” Jaehyun shared a look with Doyoung and the realtor caught the glance. “If you are looking at other houses.”

“Well this is the first house we explored.” Doyoung replied. “But we will consider this house after exploring more.”

“Sounds good to me.” The three adults looked over at the twins running around the backyard with bright laughter until Jaehyun’s phone rang. The alpha opened it to see the caller ID being Johnny.

“Sorry, I have to take this.” Jaehyun told his husband and the realtor, giving Doyoung a quick peck on the cheek before going inside the house to pick up the call.

_“Hey hyung.”_ Jaehyun greeted, leaning against the living room wall.

_“Jae, how is the house hunting going?”_ Johnny asked, Jaehyun chuckling at Mark’s voice in the background convincing Johnny to tell the younger alpha something.

_“Not bad, Doyoung hyung and the twins really like the first house we visited in person.”_ Jaehyun replied and looked over at Doyoung sitting on the grass with the twins, showing them the flowers growing in the backyard. _“Doyoung hyung wasn’t really approving of the virtual reality house tour.”_

_“That does sound like Doyoung.”_ Johnny cut himself off when he replied to Mark’s complaints. _“Alright, Markie, I will tell your Uncle Jaehyun.”_

_“Tell me what, hyung?”_

_“I know you want to get your bachelors and CPA before working legally but I am offering you a job at Suh Records.”_ Jaehyun made a surprised noise while Mark cheered.

_“Uncle Jaehyun can move here with Jeno, Hyuckie and Uncle Doyoung!”_ Mark interrupted Johnny and the two alphas laughed endearingly at Mark’s joy.

_“That does sound exciting, Mark, but I have to ask your Uncle Doyoung first, okay?”_ Jaehyun told Mark with a fond tone.

_“Minhyung, can you let dad talk to your Uncle Jaehyun? You can continue colouring that picture for appa.”_ Johnny said to his son as Jaehyun listened with a soft smile.

_“So you’re offering me a job at Suh Records?”_

_“As a finance officer, of course. You can use it as a co-op for your senior years and you can spend the first two years being a barista at the newly introduced Suh Records Café.”_ Johnny replied with happiness.

_“It sounds like a good opportunity but I have to ask Doyoung hyung. He isn’t fluent in English and neither are the twins.”_ Jaehyun had worries that the language barrier would be a burden.

_“Doyoung is a genius with languages, Jae. He learned Japanese in a year just to communicate with Yuta.”_

_“He did tell me about that.”_ Jaehyun looked back again and smiled at Doyoung talking to the realtor about a possible contract. _“I will talk to him and we will see.”_

_“With Jaesook’s support and my job offer, your family will settle comfortably in Chicago. We will be here and Mark will be with Jeno and Donghyuck at school.”_ Johnny sounded like he was looking forward to this for a while and Jaehyun shared that enthusiasm.

_“I will update you on that.”_ After exchanging goodbyes with Johnny, Jaehyun walked out the house and greeted the realtor.

“I hope the house is good for your family to settle comfortably.” the realtor remarked.

“It is a wonderful house and I can imagine our family living here.” Jaehyun replied before seeing a blur approach him and hug his leg.

“Papa, I like it here.” Donghyuck chirped, getting a smile from the realtor.

“I like it here too, buddy.” Jaehyun picked Donghyuck up and Doyoung was next to him with Jeno. “Looks like we will be heading out now.”

“Thank you for showing us around.” Doyoung told the realtor, who nodded.

“It is my pleasure.” the realtor answered and the beta led the Jung-Kims to the front door. “Have a great day.”

“Same to you.” The family of four approached Jaehyun’s car and the dads strapped the twins onto their car seats.

“Who was on the call, Jae?” Doyoung asked as they were heading back to the mansion, the twins sleeping in the back.

“Johnny hyung.” Jaehyun replied, keeping his eyes on the road. “He was offering me a job at Suh Records in Chicago but I told him that I will ask you first.”

“A job in Chicago?” That meant that they would move to Chicago, that they would be living with the Seo-Moon family in the area.

“At their café for the first two years of university, finance officer for co-op and afterwards.” Jaehyun squeezed Doyoung’s thigh, the omega’s hand over his.

“I like that idea. Living in the States.” Doyoung eventually replied. “Taeyong hyung, Jonghyun hyung, Ten and Kun recently moved there as well to work at Suh Records. Johnny hyung is collecting us like Pokémon.” Jaehyun prevented a snort at the comparison.

“I would like the twins to be close with Mark. They already like him, especially Donghyuck.” Doyoung looked back at his sleeping sunshine, whose hand was holding Jeno’s.

“It’s good for us and the twins.”

“Let’s move to Chicago.” Doyoung announced and Jaehyun nodded. The rest of the way, Doyoung and Jaehyun held hands and enjoyed the silence, feeling content about their futures. Now they had to pack their things and catch a flight to Chicago with the support of their friends.

Johnny was ecstatic when Jaehyun called him later that night to confirm that the Jung-Kims were moving to Chicago, announcing that the friend group was preparing a welcome party for the family of four. Jeno and Donghyuck were even happier about the move to Chicago, especially about the fact that they would be seeing the Seo-Moons all of the time.

Doyoung was happy as well about the move to Chicago and the birth of their third child but he was going through a dilemma about his career. Did he want to continue pursuing his PhD or did he want to follow his passion for music? He knew that having a successful career in music was a longshot but Doyoung always wanted a career dedicated to music.

“Should I go to university for music production?” Doyoung asked Jaehyun the night before their flight to Chicago. “There is no use of pursuing my PhD anymore, especially with us having three kids.”

“Well I can see if Suh Records is accepting producers.” Jaehyun quipped but that got him a smack on the chest. “It doesn’t matter as long as you are doing something you love.”

“But what if that is not enough for us?” Doyoung asked, letting out his worries to his husband. “What if appa can’t support us anymore?”

“We will be fine, hyung, pursue whatever you want and I will be supporting you every step of the way.” Jaehyun kissed Doyoung’s forehead chastely and the omega hummed in content. “We can do university online and raise our sons together, we can also do part time jobs on the weekend.”

“Let’s just focus on the baby and moving to Chicago.” Jaehyun continued, cupping Doyoung’s bump. “As soon as we move to Chicago, we will find out the gender of the baby, so we can prepare in advance.”

“And I want to know the rank when they turn eighteen.” Doyoung added and Jaehyun laughed at that.

“I promise.” Doyoung brought Jaehyun into a kiss before the double doors opened, the twins climbing into bed with them.

“Can we sleep on the bed?” Jeno asked, holding Mr. Moon against his chest.

“Because it is our last night?” Donghyuck added with Mr. Sun.

“Alright babies.” Doyoung replied and Jeno snuggled against him, Donghyuck doing the same to Jaehyun.

“We love you, papa, appa.”

“We love you too, babies.” With the lights off and the moon shining into the bedroom, the Jung-Kims spent their last night at the Jung mansion with peace and love.

The next morning, Jaehyun brought all of their luggage down the stairs with a butler and Jihoon, shoving them into the trunk of Jaehyun’s car. Jihoon assured the alpha that they would deliver some more of the Jung-Kims’ clothing and necessaries through mail.

“We will all miss you, Young Master Jung.” Jihoon told Jaehyun after they closed the trunk. “It feels so empty without Master Jung, who moved to the villa in Busan, and Madam Jung going to her trial today.” Jaehyun nodded, realizing that his flight coincided with Junghwa’s trial.

“Does eomoni know about us leaving?” Jaehyun asked.

“Not sure but if she knew, she can’t stop you.” Jihoon replied, patting Jaehyun’s shoulder in assurance. “Just focus on your husband, the baby, and the twins.”

“Thank you, hyung.” Jaehyun and Jihoon embraced for the last time, the butler inhaling the alpha’s citrus scent. “Thank you for being there for Doyoung hyung and the twins when I couldn’t. Thank you for raising me to become the person I am today and thank you for being the father I needed.”

“No problem, Jaehyun.” Jihoon pulled away from the hug to wipe his tears. “I feel like I should move on now.” Jaehyun noted Jihoon’s tone.

“You’re going to quit, hyung? The mansion will be empty without you.” Jaehyun said worriedly.

“The staff is going to be scattered since the Jung mansion is going to be empty after you move out and Madam Jung will go to jail.” Jihoon replied. “I also think it’s best to make up with my family.” Jaehyun nodded in understanding.

“Everything is getting better for us, hyung, and I want you to be happy.”

“I want to be happy with my children.” Jihoon wiped a few more tears under his glasses. The moment was interrupted when Jeno and Donghyuck ran down the stairs with Doyoung following them as best as he could.

“Boys, no running down the stairs.” Doyoung chastised.

“Boys, your appa has the baby in his tummy, you don’t want appa and the baby to get hurt.” Jaehyun told the twins, seeing the twins immediately turn around to go to Doyoung, who reached the bottom of the stairs.

“Sorry, appa.” Donghyuck apologized, hugging Doyoung’s leg.

“It’s okay, baby, just be careful.” Doyoung replied, ruffling the toddler’s hair.

“Okay, boys, it’s time to go.” Jaehyun announced and the twins left Doyoung to hug Jihoon.

“We will miss you, Jihoon hyung.” the twins chorused and Jihoon chuckled to hide the tears.

“I will miss you too, boys.” Jihoon replied, kneeling down to hug the twins against him. Doyoung and Jaehyun smiled at the scene before it was shattered by the strong opium scent they haven’t felt in a while. Junghwa approached the scene with the police officer, her immaculate state now messy.

“So you’re leaving?” Junghwa asked coldly, getting a glare from the police officer. The twins immediately hid behind Jihoon and the butler stepped back so Junghwa would be facing the husbands. “Running away to Youngho?”

“There is no use of staying here, eomoni. Jung Enterprises is in Jungkook’s hands and he is turning it into a music empire for rappers.” Jaehyun replied, holding Doyoung’s hand tightly.

“Just like your father, you are running away.” Junghwa’s eyes glinted gold and if it was seven years ago, Jaehyun would have submitted and gone on his knees to apologize to his mother. But it wasn’t seven years ago and he had to be strong for his family.

“No I am not running away, Junghwa.” Jaehyun hissed and his mother’s eyes widened. “I am ending this book with a happy ending and you will learn that you shouldn’t be taking advantage of your power.”

“I’m not a child, you won’t teach me anything.”

“Then that means that you have no intention of becoming a better person after everything you’ve been through.” Doyoung piped up, Junghwa’s cold eyes meeting him. “I hope this teaches you that you shouldn’t mess with my family.”

“This isn’t over, I will get a short sentence and I will recreate my legacy whether you like it or not.” Junghwa hissed and the police officer decided to escort her out. “This justice system is fucked and I will raise Jeno the right way in this world.”

“Come on, Jung, let’s go.” the police officer gruffed, shoving Junghwa into a police car and driving her away. Her cold eyes stared the husbands down as she left, refusing to admit defeat. Doyoung sighed heavily and Jaehyun lifted their hands to kiss Doyoung’s.

“We will be fine, she won’t be bothering us anymore.” Jaehyun assured the omega and Doyoung nodded.

“Let’s go home.” Doyoung said and Jaehyun nodded. Jihoon let go of the twins and the husbands picked up each of them.

“Say bye bye to Jihoon hyung.” Jaehyun mumbled to Jeno, who waved with Donghyuck to Jihoon.

“Goodbye, boys.” Jihoon said, hugging the Jung-Kims one last time.

“Thank you for everything.” Doyoung said, his mind reeling back to Jihoon calling him a gold digger and disregarding his struggles with Junghwa. Then his mind went to the lighter moments he had with the butler, how Jihoon helped him throughout his pregnancy with Jeno and Donghyuck, how Jihoon comforted him through Jaehyun’s imprisonment.

“Thank you for teaching Jaehyun to be brave.” Jihoon replied, smiling brightly before shooing them away. “Go before I prevent you from leaving.”

“Goodbye Jihoon hyung.” The double doors of the mansion opened and the Jung-Kims exited them for the last time, turning back to wave at Jihoon again.

“Papa, will we be okay?” Donghyuck asked on their way to the airport.

“We will be okay, Duckie.” Jaehyun replied, loving eyes meeting Donghyuck’s worried ones through the rearview mirror. Donghyuck nodded and started singing along to the radio. Jaehyun laced his fingers with Doyoung and the omega smiled softly at the linked fingers.

“I’m happy.” Doyoung mumbled.

“And that’s all I want.” Jaehyun lifted their interlaced hands to kiss Doyoung’s hand, looking at the ring on the omega’s finger. Maybe one day, Jaehyun would replace the two rings Junghwa chose with ones that Jaehyun would choose, rings that came from love, not from an arrangement.

The flights they took were filled with excitement from the twins and Doyoung, who have never traveled in an airplane before and Jaehyun watched with fondness as Doyoung purchased some souvenirs from the London gift shop for the twins.

“This feels like a dream.” Doyoung said to Jaehyun while the twins slept on the flight from London to Chicago. “Being free of my parents and Junghwa, flying in an airplane for the first time, and living happily with you in the States.”

“But it’s real and we are happy now.” Jaehyun replied, kissing Jeno’s forehead as the toddler stirred in his embrace. “This is a good path for us and trust me, we will be okay.”

“I know we will.” Leaning his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder and hugging Donghyuck against him, Doyoung’s eyes slipped shut and he dreamed about his little family building a nursery in their home. Unlike ninety percent of his dreams, this dream was becoming a reality.

_“This is your pilot speaking, our flight from London to Chicago is landing.”_ the pilot said over the intercom, waking up the Jung-Kims.

“Appa, we’re here!” Donghyuck chirped while wriggling in Doyoung’s embrace.

“Yes we are here, sunshine.” Doyoung replied, taking Donghyuck’s hand and bringing him out of the plane, the two following Jaehyun and Jeno. Jaehyun took everyone’s passports and got them validated by the airport staff. Unknown to the Jung-Kims, their friend group (all of them) were waiting for them with a welcome sign.

“Doie will love this surprise.” Taeyong quipped, arm linked with Jonghyun.

“I hope so too!” Mark chirped while holding both of his dads’ hands.

“They will.” Johnny said softly before he looked up to see the Jung-Kims walk towards the luggage area.

“Papa, look over there!” Donghyuck remarked brightly, tugging Jaehyun’s arm to get the alpha facing the crowd waiting for them.

“Welcome to Chicago!” the group cheered, getting confused glances from a few people. Jaehyun and Doyoung smiled at the group and went over to hug the first person they saw, Johnny for Jaehyun and Taeyong for Doyoung.

“You have no idea how happy we are right now.” Doyoung mumbled to Taeyong, looking over from Taeyong’s shoulder to see the twins chatting happily to Mark and Jaemin, Jungwoo and Taeil with the four toddlers.

“I have an inkling that your happiness will only increase after being here with us.” Taeyong replied before letting Doyoung go, the pregnant omega being squished by Ten and Yuta.

“Alright, so we should get our luggage.” Jaehyun remarked after the hug fest.

“Let us help.” Yukhei piped up, going with Jaehyun and Jonghyun to pick up the luggage. Soon after, the group traveled to Johnny and Taeil’s house and they gathered around the living room to celebrate, Taeil and Taeyong cooking up a bunch of dishes for the entire group.

While they were eating, Donghyuck patted Doyoung’s slight bump with fondness as he ate the dinner. Doyoung wasn’t fazed by the toddler’s touches on his stomach and wiped his sunshine’s chin with a napkin. But what he wasn’t expecting was Donghyuck’s next statement.

“Baby is in here!” Donghyuck announced to the group, the chatter going silent after his outburst.

“That was supposed to be a surprise.” Doyoung replied sheepishly before he was crushed by Taeyong.

“Why didn’t you tell us? When did you find out?” Taeyong started firing questions as the rest of the group congratulated Doyoung.

“I found out before the trial and it was horrible timing. But that is behind us and we are focused on the baby.” Doyoung replied and he looked over at Jungwoo, who had a cheeky smile on his face.

“Well hyung, looks like your baby will have a best friend.” Jungwoo quipped and the group understood the implication.

“Y-you’re pregnant as well?” Doyoung asked surprisingly. Jungwoo nodded happily and the group cheered. “How far along?”

“We found out really early so I am around eight weeks along.” Jungwoo accepted a hug from Taeil and Doyoung’s smile was soft.

“Only a few weeks behind me. I’m fourteen weeks.” The conversation naturally drifted to baby topics, Kun and Ten revealing that they were adopting a child from Germany and Yuta and Sicheng revealing that they were adopting a child from China. The group were looking forward to raising the eight kids that were going to be raised with pure love.

When the sun was setting and the twins were sleeping in their laps from jet lag, Doyoung and Jaehyun got up into the guest room Johnny prepared for them, the Jung-Kims staying at the Seo-Moons’ until they found a home in Chicago. Jaehyun tucked the twins in the sleeping bags provided and Doyoung settled on the queen sized bed with his pajamas on.

“Two pregnant omegas and two couples are adopting.” Doyoung mumbled when the husbands settled comfortably under the sheets, exhausted from the fourteen hour difference between Seoul and Chicago.

“When did we become so old?” Jaehyun asked, pressing his lips against Doyoung’s forehead.

“When we became dads.” Doyoung replied and Jaehyun hummed in acknowledgement. It was silent before Doyoung continued mumbling. “I am so happy, Jae, with you and our babies.”

“And that is what matters to me. Sleep, baby, we need to look at houses and set up the nursery soon.” Jaehyun felt Doyoung relax into his embrace before the two slipped into dreamland. The two were finally looking forward to starting a new chapter with happiness.

The next month consisted of house hunting, buying necessities for the nursery, English lessons and doctor’s appointments. They settled for a three bedroom house a few miles from the preschool Mark was attending, with a wide backyard and a luscious front yard. Doyoung and Jaehyun were satisfied with the house, the omega deciding to focus on the garden after giving birth.

Their concerns for university were gone when they were accepted to the local university in Chicago, majoring in finance and music production respectively and studying online. Doyoung finally gave in after some convincing to go towards his passion of singing and producing music. Jaehyun started his job at the Suh Records Café and Doyoung decided to start working after giving birth to the baby.

As for the nursery, Doyoung and Jaehyun got help from their friends (as the twins’ nursery was set up by the Jung mansion staff) after buying furniture that fit their tastes. The nursery took a few weeks to fully finish with the house and it finally felt like a home to the family of four.

One day during Doyoung’s fifth month of pregnancy, Jaehyun was playing with the twins after a work shift when Doyoung entered the room, the omega having a gift bag on his arm.

“Hyung, you’re back.” Jaehyun greeted when Doyoung settled on Jeno’s bed, standing up to give the omega a hello kiss. Jeno and Donghyuck followed their papa and the four Jung-Kims sat on the new race car bed. “How was the doctor’s appointment?”

“It was good.” Doyoung replied, putting the gift bag away from the twins’ reach.

“How is the baby doing?” Jeno asked his appa, touching the bump with care.

“The baby is doing just fine, Nono.” Doyoung ruffled Jeno’s hair and he passed the gift bag to Jaehyun. “Papa will open this gift to find out something else about the baby.” Jaehyun took the bag, realizing the reason behind the gift.

“Open the present, papa!” Donghyuck chirped from Jaehyun’s lap and Jeno nodded enthusiastically at his brother’s statement.

“Alright, sunshine, I will.” Jaehyun answered, tickling under Donghyuck’s chin before bringing his hand into the bag and extracting a dolphin plushie. It was soft to the touch and it was coloured a pale blue. Jaehyun got the implication right away and his eyes blurred with tears as a wide, dimpled smile appeared on his face.

“It’s a dolphin!” Jeno piped up, pointing at the plushie.

“A blue dolphin!” Donghyuck added and reached a hand to touch the dolphin.

“What does this mean, papa?” Jeno looked up at his papa and Jaehyun was staring at the plushie with a goofy smile on his face. “Papa?” Doyoung couldn’t help but to smile at Jaehyun’s frozen reaction.

“We’re having a baby boy.” Jaehyun mumbled after a few moments.

“That’s right, babies, we are having another baby boy.” Doyoung announced to the twins and their smiles were blinding.

“We are going to be hyungs, Nono!” Donghyuck told his twin brother, taking the plushie from Jaehyun, who only ruffled the toddler’s hair.

“Jeno hyung and Donghyuck hyung!” Jeno tried the terms on his tongue before brightening even more. “I like that a lot!”

“Okay hyungs, go and play with your baby brother’s plushie while appa tries to get papa to talk.” Doyoung said to the twins and they listened, climbing off Jeno’s bed to go to their play area with the dolphin. Doyoung waved a hand over Jaehyun’s dazed form and yelped when Jaehyun pulled him into a passionate kiss.

“Thank you hyung for giving me three baby boys.” Jaehyun mumbled when he pulled away from the kiss. Doyoung smiled in response and pressed their foreheads together.

“No, thank you for loving me no matter what.” Doyoung replied. “You changed me, Jaehyun.”

“To be honest, you changed me.” The two leaned against the pillows of the tiny race car bed as they watched the twins call each other hyung. “You taught me to be strong, to love myself, and to find happiness from the smallest of things.” Jaehyun cupped Doyoung’s bump as the two kissed again. “I love you so much, Jung-Kim Dongyoung.”

“I love you too, Jung-Kim Jaehyun.” Jeno and Donghyuck ran back to their dads and they gathered around Doyoung, talking away to the bump about how they will protect their baby brother from the world. With endearing smiles, Doyoung and Jaehyun engaged with their sons, their lives finally at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, we have one more chapter left and the epilogue is afterwards. I think y’all have caught the hints of who the baby will be, the child Yuwin will be adopting, the child Kunten will be adopting, and the baby Jungwoo is carrying. I hope this shitty piece of garbage gave you the feels~ and the content after this rollercoaster of emotions.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	29. Jung-Kim Chenle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to the last chapter of Without Even A Word, You Change Me. I know there is an epilogue but this chapter wraps up the entire story. The epilogue is just a taste of how their future is before we dive into their dumb antics in the sequel (as of right now, a sequel is tentative as I have no time to write).
> 
> If you want to see how the twins were raised in the mansion, I can write that (but you will be seeing the Jung parents again).
> 
> Also happy birthday to me! I can legally drink now :P
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this terrible chapter!

The third trimester of Doyoung’s second pregnancy went like this: a huge consumption of gummy bears, mood swings and lots of sex after the twins went to sleep. Jaehyun expected these three factors but he would still panic when Doyoung would cry on Jaehyun’s chest if the alpha came home ten minutes late and he would still be surprised when Doyoung would tug on his waistband at late hours.

“We need to talk about names, Jae.” Doyoung suddenly announced to Jaehyun with his mouth full of gummy bears. It was a Wednesday night and Doyoung just went through a crying session when he ran out of red gummy bears. Hoping that the topic would calm down his pregnant husband, Jaehyun set down his phone and turned to Doyoung.

“Names for the baby?” Jaehyun asked and Doyoung nodded, still munching away on the gummy bears.

“Since we know we are having a boy, we should plan on the names, not name him in fear that someone else might.” Doyoung’s mind flashed back to when he and Jaehyun quickly named the twins before Junghwa came to the hospital room.

“Let’s talk on the weekend and discuss names.” Jaehyun kissed Doyoung’s forehead and the omega nodded, crushing the empty plastic bag and setting it on the bedside table. Jaehyun closed the lamp and spooned his husband, kissing the mating mark on Doyoung’s neck chastely.

“Love you.” Jaehyun mumbled and the two fell asleep, the alpha fatigued from his auditing assignment and shift at Suh Records Café.

As if it doesn’t happen four times a week, Jaehyun was shaken awake by Doyoung at three am, the omega up and hungry. Jaehyun blinked rapidly before seeing his omega’s excited expression, Doyoung straddling his lower body.

“Jae, can you get me one of those IKEA cakes?” Doyoung asked and Jaehyun looked over at the clock. “I’m really craving them right now.”

“Doie, baby, it’s three am, I doubt IKEA will be open.” Jaehyun replied and winced when Doyoung’s expression went from excited to devastated.

“But I want it.” Doyoung was using that voice that Jaehyun couldn’t say no to, it was the most adorable voice the alpha has ever heard. Unfortunately, the twins picked up that tone and the three used it against Jaehyun all of the time. 

“How about more gummy bears and I will get you those cakes first thing in the morning.” Jaehyun tried to reason with Doyoung but the omega wasn’t having it.

“I want that almond cake, Jung-Kim Jaehyun, and so does the baby.”

“Hyung, IKEA opens at 8am and I will get it right away. For you and our precious baby.” Doyoung stared his husband down for a few seconds before sighing.

“I will wake you up bright and early.” Doyoung huffed before climbing off Jaehyun’s lap and pressing his face on the pillow.

“I’m sorry, baby.” Jaehyun brought Doyoung into a hug as the omega cried in his chest.

“Why can’t IKEA be open twenty-four seven?” Doyoung mumbled after five minutes of sobbing.

“I know right?” Jaehyun followed along, kissing Doyoung’s forehead. The omega was content with this response, pressing his ear against Jaehyun’s chest to hear the alpha’s steady heartbeat. Thankful that Doyoung was calmed down, Jaehyun closed his eyes with his omega snuggled against him.

“Jae?” Doyoung asked.

“Yes baby?”

“I’m horny.” Jaehyun opened his eyes and looked over at Doyoung, who was staring at him with expecting eyes.

"Well so am I." Jaehyun was pounced on again and the two kissed until the sun was peeking from the clouds. Another night's sleep was lost but Jaehyun didn't mind with his husband wrapped around him. That was one of hundreds of times Doyoung woke up Jaehyun at weird hours to either eat, cry or have sex.

On that weekend, Doyoung was sitting in the sunroom with a notebook, jotting down baby names his mind would splurge. Jeno and Donghyuck were colouring from a colouring book Yukhei gifted them, the twins laying on the carpeted room. Jaehyun was getting groceries and Doyoung's cravings so he wasn't present.

"Jung-Kim Soobin." Doyoung mumbled the sixteenth name on the list, tongue poking out. Jeno lifted his head to see his appa's face scrunch in concentration.

"Should I help appa with his problem?" Jeno asked Donghyuck. The younger twin also looked towards Doyoung.

"Let's both go." Donghyuck replied and the twins put their crayons down to go towards Doyoung. Jeno and Donghyuck climbed onto the couch and they peered at the list.

"What is that, appa?" Doyoung looked up from the list to see his boys staring at him with confusion.

"A list of names for the baby." Doyoung replied.

"That is a lot of names." Donghyuck quipped, narrowing his eyes at the amount of filled lines. They couldn't read Korean yet (they were learning how to read and speak in English) so the toddler concluded that they were a lot as the page was almost full.

"I know and none of them feel right." The pregnant omega set his pen down and cupped his bump.

"We can help, appa!" Jeno piped up and Doyoung smiled gently.

"Sounds good, Nono, how about if I tell you the names and you can decide with me." Doyoung replied and he started reading off the list to the twins. Jeno and Donghyuck listened intently to their appa until Doyoung was done reading the list.

"I agree with you appa." Donghyuck remarked after Doyoung was done.

"Yeah, I agree as well." Jeno added.

"Well that is thirty names that are not valid." Doyoung sighed and the twins snuggled against their appa. Jeno thought for a bit before brightening up.

"I have a name!" Jeno announced and Doyoung made a confused noise.

"Can you tell me?" Doyoung requested and Jeno shook his head.

"I am going to confirm with Hyuckie."

"Tell me." Donghyuck said and Jeno leaned over Doyoung to whisper in his ear. Even though he wanted to know the name, Doyoung decided to just watch his sons discuss quietly.

"That sounds good to me!" Donghyuck chirped and Jeno moved back to a sitting position. "We have a name for the baby."

"Can you tell appa?" Doyoung asked and the twins shared another look.

"We want to name the baby Chenle." Jeno announced and Donghyuck nodded.

"Chenle?" Doyoung repeated, trying out the name.

"Yes, Chenle!" Donghyuck chirped, looking very excited.

"Jung-Kim Chenle."

"Chenle is a character from the show Uncle Kun likes to watch with us." Jeno started to explain the origin of the name. “Chenle is a singer who travels the world to make everyone’s day better!”

“Chenle is the brightest star and he lights up everyone’s day!” Donghyuck continued, patting Doyoung’s bump with care. “This baby will brighten our lives!” Doyoung couldn’t help but to tear up at the name suggestion. Well he cried over everything since he was pregnant but the name was beautiful.

“Appa, don’t cry!” Jeno said alarmingly when he saw his appa’s eyes fill with tears, both twins trying to wipe them away.

“It’s a beautiful name, boys.” Doyoung choked out, getting smiles from Jeno and Donghyuck.

“Do you think papa will like it?” Donghyuck asked and Doyoung nodded.

“Papa will love it.” Doyoung got a bear hug from Jeno and a wet kiss on the cheek from Donghyuck. The twins left Doyoung afterwards to continue colouring, the two having bright smiles on their faces. Doyoung slumped against the couch after wiping some more tears and stared down at the list of names.

“Jung-Kim Chenle.” Doyoung repeated as he wrote the name down, the font bigger than the rest. His mind drifted to calling his baby over and Doyoung concluded that he loved the name. “I should ask the twins more often.” The omega set the paper to the side and went on the floor carefully to watch his twins colour with a warm smile.

After twenty minutes of chatting with the twins and helping them colour, Doyoung got up with difficulty to scourge the fridge for his cravings. Cupping his stomach, Doyoung munched on the chocolate bar he found when the front door opened to show Jaehyun carrying two large grocery bags.

“You’re back, Jae.” Doyoung greeted when Jaehyun set the grocery bags on the kitchen counter, wrapping his arms around Jaehyun’s neck to share a kiss hello.

“Was I too late getting your cravings?” Jaehyun asked after a few kisses, mouth tasting like milk chocolate.

“No, I was just hungry.” Doyoung started unpacking the groceries with Jaehyun, making a happy noise when he took out packets of instant shrimp ramen.

“I am not sure if this tastes like the shrimp ramen we get from Seoul but it is better than nothing.” Jaehyun was left to put away the rest of the groceries as Doyoung started boiling water for the ramen. “Where are the boys?”

“In the sunroom.” Doyoung replied after setting the ramen to cook. Jaehyun nodded and left the omega in the kitchen with his weird cravings. The alpha walked into the sunroom to see Jeno assorting the crayons by colour while Donghyuck was still working on his art piece.

“Papa!” Jeno chirped after feeling his papa’s scent, launching himself on Jaehyun. Donghyuck followed, the twins dogpiling on their papa. “Papa, we need to tell you something!”

“What is it, Nono?” Jaehyun asked, maneuvering himself so he could have both twins in his lap.

“We have a name for the baby!”

“Appa had a problem with the names!” Donghyuck explained. “So Nono and I helped!”

“Did appa like the name?” Jaehyun asked curiously and the twins nodded.

“He liked it so much.” Jeno answered. “He cried after hearing it.”

“But appa always cries.” Donghyuck quipped and Jaehyun suppressed a laugh. “It happens when appa has a baby in his tummy.”

“Papa, where do babies come from?”

“That is a question for later, boys.” Jaehyun said, dodging the question. “Can you tell papa the name?”

“Chenle!” Donghyuck announced.

“Jung-Kim Chenle!” Jeno repeated, using the full name. It was like a lightbulb flashed in Jaehyun’s head. The name was perfect.

“Chenle, Jung-Kim Chenle.” Jaehyun repeated as well and looked out of the sunroom’s door to see Doyoung eating the shrimp ramen happily with a bar of dark chocolate. “If appa likes the name, then we should name the baby Chenle.”

“Yes!” Donghyuck and Jeno cheered, getting a dimpled smile from Jaehyun.

“Alright, babies, now it’s time for papa to make you lunch.” Jaehyun announced and the twins got off Jaehyun’s lap so the alpha could bring them to the kitchen. Doyoung was washing the dishes when he saw his little family come in with bright smiles.

“We told papa, appa!” Donghyuck announced when Jaehyun settled him on the chair.

“About Chenle?” Doyoung asked, cutting some sandwiches into small pieces.

“Papa loves the name!” Doyoung and Jaehyun shared a look and their eyes were sparkling. The name was perfect for both of them.

“That’s good then.” Doyoung walked into the dining room with the plates and the twins immediately started eating the sandwiches.

"We need to think of nicknames to call Chenle." Jeno suggested with his mouth full.

"Nono, don't eat with your mouth full." Jaehyun chastised and Jeno listened, the older twin continuing to chew his sandwich. “Nicknames will come along the way.”

“Okay, papa.” Donghyuck replied. “There is Lele!”

“And Chennie!” Jeno added after finishing his bite. Doyoung ruffled Jeno’s hair fondly and Jaehyun smiled at his twins yapping away about nicknames.

“I’m so proud of our babies.” Jaehyun mumbled when he was drying the dishes Doyoung washed. It was after dinner and they settled the twins to sleep. “They are so loving and caring, especially towards Chenle.”

“I expected them to be jealous because our attention will be directed to Chenle.” Doyoung confessed, back hugging Jaehyun after washing all of the dishes, careful of his bump.

“They were always so selfless.” Jaehyun put the last dish on the rack and turned his head to kiss Doyoung, who had his head on the alpha’s shoulder. “I believe it was our good parenting.”

“It was our good parenting.” Doyoung kissed Jaehyun’s cheek and the alpha smiled at his omega, dimples and all. “Despite my worries, we did raise our sons well.”

“We took our parents’ mistakes and used them to raise the boys better.”

“You’re such a good papa, Jae.”

“And you’re such a good appa, hyung.” Jaehyun kissed his omega tenderly against the counter, cupping the bump containing their third baby, Jung-Kim Chenle.

“You always doubted yourself, saying that you won’t be a good father to our twins.” Doyoung started when they were laying down on the bed. “Seeing both Jeno and Donghyuck this kind and selfless even though Jeno was more cherished by his grandparents, you did an amazing job, papa.”

“We did an amazing job, Doie.” Jaehyun responded. “It was a two person job and we did good together.” The two kissed chastely again before Doyoung snuggled on Jaehyun’s chest.

“I can’t wait for our Chenle to be born. His life is going to be full of comfort and love. From his hyungs, appa, and papa.”

“I can’t wait either.” Jaehyun pulled the comforter over them and the two snuggled together closer. “Love you, appa.”

“Love you too, papa.” Jaehyun was about to go to sleep before Doyoung shook him awake. “Jae, did you buy the IKEA cakes?” Jaehyun cracked his eyes open and looked down at Doyoung peering up at him.

“I did.” Jaehyun replied and Doyoung left his embrace to go to the kitchen. The alpha laid down on his side, facing the window looking at their backyard, a set of swings and a large garden covering the area.

Even though it’s been a few months since they settled in Chicago, Jaehyun felt like this was a dream and he was going to wake up in his double king size bed in the mansion with Doyoung’s head on his chest. But it never happened, he would wake up in a queen sized bed with Doyoung’s head on his chest and the twins running into their room to pounce on them instead.

“I love it here.” Jaehyun mumbled, slipping his eyes shut while waiting for Doyoung. As he fell asleep, he felt a warm body embracing his and a kiss on his forehead.

“This is the best dream I’ve ever had.” Doyoung said to himself before sleeping as well, tangled with his alpha. For the next few weeks, Doyoung and Jaehyun meticulously planned for Chenle’s birth, ranging from who would take care of the twins to Doyoung’s recovery process from his c-section. Despite the planning, Chenle’s birth went a little differently than planned.

Chenle decided to come four weeks early when Doyoung dropped the twins off at Kun and Ten’s house and Jaehyun went to his long shift at Suh Records Café. Doyoung met up with Taeyong and Yuta and the three went to lunch together at the restaurant Taeil and Sicheng worked at.

"This gives so many memories." Doyoung remarked to Sicheng as the Chinese omega took their order.

"I know, it does." Sicheng replied before leaving with their orders, Doyoung eating for two people.

"Where did you drop off Renjun?" Taeyong asked Yuta, who was staring at Sicheng fondly. The beta snapped back into reality and flushed lightly.

"Injunnie is with Kunhang and Dejun. Taeil hyung also dropped Minhyung there." Yuta replied.

"Kun and Ten are taking care of the twins with Yangyang." Doyoung added, chewing on the fries Sicheng provided beforehand.

"All we talk about is the kids." Taeyong quipped. "But I don't mind."

"Well we have six kids in our group so we revolve around them. Two are coming soon." Doyoung rubbed his stomach a little and his bump moved a little to respond to his appa.

"Did you think of a name for the baby, Doie?"

"Jaehyun and I did but it's a secret for now, hyung." Yuta and Taeyong made hums of acknowledgement.

"Good thing you decided beforehand."

"Jeno and Donghyuck's names were unplanned and rushed so we don't want history to repeat with this baby."

"Whatever the baby's name will be, it will be beautiful." Taeyong remarked and Doyoung shoved him lightly.

"Gross." But there was a bright smile on Doyoung's face. "I really can't wait until my baby arrives."

"A third baby for you and Jaehyun to cherish." Yuta quipped.

"Anyway, I am starving." Doyoung announced and Taeyong ruffled the omega's hair while Yuta chuckled. The food arrived with Sicheng and the youngest omega set the largest plate in front of Doyoung.

"I asked for a lunch break." Sicheng told the trio, sitting next to his fiancé. Yuta naturally wrapped an arm around Sicheng's shoulders and the four started chatting while eating lunch. After an hour, Sicheng left and Doyoung ate three servings of chocolate cake.

“This kid is going to be a sweet tooth.” Doyoung told his friends. “I have consumed more chocolate during this trimester than in my entire life.”

“Those are babies for you.” Taeyong replied.

“Your fourth baby might make you crave cucumbers.” Yuta cackled and Doyoung scowled.

“I will not eat that satanic vegetable ever.” Doyoung hissed and the two others laughed. The pregnant omega looked at his watch, which read 3:30pm, and he asked Taeyong to help him up. “Appa duties calls. I have to pick up the twins and get groceries for dinner.”

“Alright, I will drop you off.” Taeyong said and the two omegas waved bye to Yuta when they reached the parking lot.

“I need to learn how to drive.” Doyoung remarked when he climbed into the passenger’s seat. “The bus is great and all but Chicago’s is really confusing.”

“Jaehyun can teach you.” Taeyong started the engine and the two drove towards Kun and Ten’s house. Doyoung looked out of the window with a hand covering his bump, quiet music playing in the background.

Seeing the gas tank empty, Taeyong pulled up at a gas station and left the car to pay for the gas. Doyoung hummed to himself as he caressed the bump, mind drifting off to his next craving which definitely involved chocolate. While waiting, Doyoung felt a sharp pain zap through his body and he bit back a whimper.

“Shit.” Doyoung mumbled when he felt his water break, the liquid trickling down his pants. The expecting dad grabbed his phone to dial Taeyong but his stupid best friend left his phone in the cup holder. Another zap of pain passed through the omega and he took in deep breaths while waiting for Taeyong to come back.

“I’m gonna kill Jung-Kim Jaehyun.” Doyoung whimpered as he went through a contraction. Outside the car, Taeyong walked out with two popsicles and a receipt, unknowing that his best friend was in labour. Those popsicles dropped on the car floor when Taeyong opened the driver’s seat to see Doyoung go through a contraction.

“Doie? What’s wrong?” Taeyong asked worriedly, tossing the wrapped popsicles in the back. Doyoung glared at the older omega before screwing them shut as another contraction happened.

“The baby is - fuck! - coming!” Doyoung managed to grit out and Taeyong’s eyes widened like saucers.

“Oh fuck, what should I do?!” Taeyong started flapping his hands and Doyoung whimpered again through a contraction.

“Just drive me to the fucking hospital and get Jaehyun’s flat ass there with the twins!” Taeyong listened and revved up the engine, driving his best friend to the hospital.

*with Jaehyun*

“Here are your team’s coffees.” Jaehyun said kindly to a stressed intern, passing the shaking university student a tray of hot drinks.

“Thank you, Jaehyun.” the intern replied and rushed off. Jaehyun thought back to the coffee errand boy from Jung Enterprises before a snap got him back into reality.

“Jaehyun, make this order for the big boss.” his fellow employee requested and Jaehyun complied, going to the back and making Johnny’s order.

_‘Johnny hyung always loved his coffee like this…’_ Jaehyun thought as he brewed the coffee, his mind always reeling to happier times with his friends and family. Deeming the coffee ready, Jaehyun capped the drink and went to the front to see Johnny standing there with a smile.

“Here is your coffee, Mr. Suh.” Jaehyun told the CEO kindly and Johnny beamed.

”Thank you, Jaehyun.” Johnny thanked the younger alpha. Johnny looked over at the other employee and he cleared his throat, getting the employee’s attention immediately. “Can I talk to him privately?”

“Of course, Mr. Suh.” the employee responded and Jaehyun followed Johnny to the sitting area, the younger alpha leaving his phone in the backroom with multiple missed calls from Taeyong.

At the hospital, Taeyong dialed Jaehyun for the twentieth time while Doyoung gripped his other hand, the younger omega shouting expletives from a contraction.

“Why isn’t he picking up, it’s urgent.” Taeyong hissed and looked at his best friend go through a contraction.

“Where is he? Where is Jaehyun?” Doyoung asked after his contraction, covered in sweat.

“He isn’t picking up, probably busy at work.” Taeyong replied and Doyoung whimpered, tossing his head back in pain.

“I’m going to fucking kill him.” The lightbulb in Taeyong’s head lit up and the older omega called Johnny, who was Jaehyun’s boss.

Back at Suh Records, Johnny and Jaehyun were talking about the younger alpha’s potential promotion from barista to finance officer when Johnny’s phone rang sharply. With a confused expression, Johnny pulled out his phone and saw Taeyong’s name.

“It’s Taeyong.” Johnny told Jaehyun and picked up the phone. _“Tae, is there anything wrong?”_

_“Youngho, Doyoung is in labour and Jaehyun isn’t picking up my calls. I called him several times.”_ Taeyong announced and Johnny’s eyes widened. Jaehyun observed Johnny’s reaction and he didn’t like the feeling that bubbled in his stomach.

_“Jaehyun is with me, we are on our way.”_ Johnny pulled the receiver away from his ear and looked towards Jaehyun’s confused expression. “Doyoung is in labour, Jae.” Jaehyun’s expression went from confused to shocked and Johnny would have laughed if it wasn’t the fact that Doyoung was in labour. The two alphas heard Doyoung say something to Taeyong and the older omega spoke again.

_“Doyoung has a few words for Jaehyun.”_ Johnny passed the phone to Jaehyun and the younger alpha pressed his ear against the receiver.

_"Jung-Kim Jaehyun, you better get your ass over here or I will chop off your dick."_ Doyoung hissed.

_"I will be there with the twins, baby, I'm sorry."_

_"You better."_ Doyoung cut himself off with a whimper.

_"Just come quickly, Jae."_ Taeyong said and the line cut off.

"Fuck, the baby is four weeks early, we didn't even pack necessities and we didn't practice the situation." Jaehyun rambled as he entered Johnny's car. He had to quickly tell the employee that his husband was in labour and the employee refused to let him leave until he saw Johnny staring him down.

"The baby decides when to come out. Us parents have to follow along." Johnny replied and he started driving towards Kun and Ten's house, anticipation filling Jaehyun's body. Reaching the house, Jaehyun saw Jeno and Donghyuck playing in the front yard with Yangyang, the three toddlers soaked in water.

“Jaehyun, you’re early.” Kun greeted.

“Sorry hyung but I need to bring the twins to the hospital.” Jaehyun told the beta. “Doyoung hyung is in labour.”

“Really?” Kun’s eyes widened and he turned around to turn off the sprinklers, getting complaints from the toddlers.

“Jeno, Donghyuck, I will change you two-” Kun started and Johnny shook his head.

“It’s fine, Kun, I have towels in my car.” Johnny cut in, taking out two towels much to Jaehyun and Kun’s confusion. “Mark is a messy eater.” Jaehyun hummed in acknowledgement and he went to the twins, picking them both up.

“Come on, babies.” Jaehyun said.

“Why, papa?” Jeno asked, getting wrapped in a large towel by Johnny.

“Appa is going to give birth to Chenle.”

“Chenle is coming now?!” Donghyuck asked surprisingly and Jaehyun nodded.

“But I thought he was coming later.” Jeno added with confusion.

“Chenle is eager to see his hyungs and dads so he is coming early.” Jaehyun said. “Now let’s go or appa is going to be mad at papa.”

“Okay, papa!” Donghyuck was picked up by Johnny and Jaehyun did the same to Jeno and the four went to the car.

“Donghyuck can sit in the car seat and Jeno can sit in my lap.” Jaehyun told Johnny and the older alpha listened, seating Donghyuck on the car seat as Jaehyun climbed into the passenger’s seat with a beaming Jeno.

“Let’s go meet Chenle, Jen.” Jaehyun mumbled to Jeno, the toddler snuggled against him.

“I can’t wait, papa.” Jeno replied and they were off to the hospital.

*with Doyoung*

“Johnny and Jaehyun are on their way with Jeno and Donghyuck.” Taeyong told Doyoung after the doctor injected the epidural in Doyoung’s back. Ten was there as well, the Thai male holding Doyoung’s other hand.

“Good.” Doyoung replied. Since he couldn’t feel his lower body, he wasn’t going through contraction pain. The epidural was a blessing to the omega. After a few minutes of comforting silence, a doctor entered the room with scrubs on.

“We’ve waited a while for your husband so I think it is best for you to start the c-section right away.” the doctor told Doyoung in rapid English.

“I don’t understand.” Doyoung replied slowly and the doctor hummed.

“We will start the c-section.”

“Can we wait at least five more minutes?” Ten requested. “Doyoung’s husband will be here soon.”

“Five minutes or we will bring Mr. Jung-Kim to the c-section ward.” the doctor announced and she left the room.

“If Jaehyun isn’t here on time, I will be with you through the procedure.” Taeyong assured Doyoung. Since Doyoung had an epidural, the doctor told the trio that one person could be there as Doyoung’s support through the procedure.

“Okay, hyung, but I will murder him if he doesn’t arrive-” Doyoung started but he was cut off when the hospital room door opened to show Jaehyun, the twins with Johnny.

“Am I too late?” Jaehyun asked, going towards Doyoung and kissing his forehead. Doyoung wanted to yell at his husband for being three hours late but he just pressed his forehead on Jaehyun’s shoulder.

“We had to stall the procedure for three hours.” Taeyong quipped. “But thankfully you’re here beforehand.”

“Doyoung had an epidural and his procedure starts in three minutes.” Ten said to Jaehyun, who nodded in understanding.

“Hyung didn’t have an epidural when the twins were born.” Jaehyun remarked and Ten moved away so Jaehyun could hold Doyoung’s hand with Taeyong.

“Jae, you took too long.” Doyoung mumbled.

“I know baby, and I’m sorry.” Jaehyun apologized with a tender kiss on his omega's forehead.

“What about the twins?”

“They are with Johnny hyung and they are very excited to see their baby brother.” Doyoung smiled softly and kissed his husband chastely. “Are you feeling alright, hyung?”

“I feel kinda floaty.” Doyoung passed another contraction without any pain and the doctor entered again to see Jaehyun there.

“Are you Mr. Jung-Kim’s alpha?” the doctor asked.

“Yes, I am.” Jaehyun replied in perfect English and the doctor gave him a pair of scrubs.

“Since you will be in the c-section ward with your husband, you will be wearing these. Meet us in the ward after wearing those.” Jaehyun kissed Doyoung’s hand again as a few nurses entered to roll Doyoung to the ward.

“Good luck, Doie.” Taeyong mumbled and pecked Doyoung’s forehead, Ten ruffling the pregnant omega’s hair afterwards. Doyoung was escorted towards the c-section ward and Jaehyun followed after wearing the scrubs. Jaehyun observed the ward as he took Doyoung’s hand and kneeled down to be eye level with his husband.

“The procedure will take max forty five minutes and there are three stages.” the doctor started, snapping on her gloves and moving a curtain over Doyoung’s lower body. “Not long before you meet your baby.”

“Okay.” Doyoung replied, holding Jaehyun’s gloved hand.

“You can do this, hyung.” Jaehyun assured his husband.

“I’ve done it once before, Jae, don’t worry.” Doyoung felt a light tug against his abdomen as he listened to Jaehyun talk about how much they will cherish their Chenle and how much the alpha loved him. Doyoung didn’t feel much for the rest of the procedure, his forehead pressed against Jaehyun’s. After thirty minutes, Jung-Kim Chenle entered the world with a loud cry.

“Congratulations Mr. Jung-Kim, you have a healthy baby boy.” the doctor announced, lifting up the squirming baby with a kind smile. Doyoung made a happy noise and Jaehyun laughed gleefully, tears filling both of their eyes. “If you are strong enough, you can hold your baby while we remove the placenta.”

“Are you strong enough to hold the baby, hyung?” Jaehyun asked in Korean.

“I’m good.” Doyoung replied and Jaehyun nodded towards the doctor, who passed the baby to a nurse, who swaddled the baby quickly and passed him gently to his appa.

“You did it, hyung.” Doyoung looked down at his baby, who was staring up at the omega with wide eyes.

“You’re here, Chenle.” Doyoung and Jaehyun watched Chenle lift a hand and press it against Doyoung’s face, the omega kissing the tiny limb tenderly as he cried happily. “He’s beautiful, Jaehyun.”

“The most beautiful baby.” Jaehyun and Doyoung were only focused on their baby until the doctor lifted her head.

“The procedure is done.” the doctor announced as a nurse took Chenle away to wash him and check his vitals. “We will move you two to the recovery suite and you can name your son.”

“Thank you, doctor.” Jaehyun thanked the doctor and he got up to his feet to follow the nurses to the recovery suite, holding Doyoung’s hand.

“Go get Jeno and Donghyuck, their baby brother is here.” Doyoung said and Jaehyun listened, leaving the omega to rest and tossing his scrubs away, leaving him back in his barista uniform.

“Is the baby taking that long?” Jaehyun heard Donghyuck ask Taeil as the alpha walked into the waiting room and saw all of his friends waiting for him. Jeno was with Taeyong, the toddler resting his head on Taeyong’s chest.

“No, they have to clean him and give him a nice hat.” Taeil answered, ruffling Donghyuck’s drying hair. “Your appa also needs to be cleaned up and your papa needs to help both your appa and the baby.” Jaehyun smiled softly at the interaction and intervened.

“Duckie, Nono.” Jaehyun called his boys softly and Donghyuck turned his head to smile at his papa.

“Papa!” Donghyuck chirped, leaving Taeil’s side to launch onto his papa. Jeno shuffled towards the two and Jaehyun hugged the older twin against him.

“Is Chenle here?” Jeno asked, looking tired.

“Chenle is here, Jen.” Jaehyun replied and he looked up at his friend group.

“You can tell us about the baby later. It should be family only.” Johnny told Jaehyun and the younger alpha nodded.

“Let’s go, babies.” Jaehyun took the twins to the recovery suite and the alpha slid the door open to see Doyoung holding Chenle, a soft smile on the omega’s face. There were two chairs by the hospital bed and the twins climbed on one after Jaehyun let go of their hands.

“Hi, babies.” Doyoung greeted quietly.

“Hi appa.” Jeno greeted back.

“Chenle is a pretty baby.” Donghyuck complimented after greeting Doyoung, peering at Chenle’s sleeping form.

“He is a pretty baby.” Jaehyun agreed, watching his twins look at Chenle with pure adoration.

“Our baby brother is here.” Jeno mumbled with heart eyes, getting smiles from his dads and twin brother.

“He has a hat on, like Uncle Taeil said.” Donghyuck pointed out after seeing Chenle’s striped hat, encompassing the newborn’s head and covering his tufts of hair. “It looks cute.” Jaehyun ruffled Donghyuck’s hair with fondness, immensely proud of his boys being so sweet to their baby brother.

“I can’t believe your papa gave me three beautiful boys.” Doyoung said after a few minutes of the Jung-Kim family admiring Chenle.

“It was all you, appa.” Jaehyun replied, smiling when Chenle’s eyes fluttered open to stare at his dads and brothers.

“Hi Chenle. It’s Jeno hyung.” Jeno greeted the baby quietly.

“And I’m Donghyuck hyung.” Donghyuck added as Chenle squirmed.

“Your hyungs, appa and papa will protect you no matter what.” Jeno continued, looking up at his dads smiling proudly at him.

"Jeno is right, we will make sure you will be loved." Doyoung told Chenle, the newborn making a few noises in response. "We love you very much, baby." Chenle made a happy noise after Doyoung's love declaration and the four boys staring at him cooed.

"That was so cute!" Donghyuck chirped and Chenle made another happy noise. As they continued to coo and compliment Chenle, the hospital door opened to show the rest of the friend group.

"Are we interrupting?" Taeyong asked lightly, eyes brightening seeing Chenle in Doyoung's arms.

"Not at all, hyung." Jaehyun replied and the group shuffled in with bright smiles.

"He's beautiful, Doyoung." Johnny remarked.

"I know." Doyoung replied and that got the group laughing.

"What's his name, hyung?" Jungwoo asked, letting Jaemin climb next to Jeno to marvel at the baby.

"His name is Jung-Kim Chenle." Jaehyun announced, looking at Kun with a soft smile.

"From the show Uncle Kun plays on the TV!" Donghyuck piped up.

"The brightest star Chenle." Kun quoted the TV show.

"It's a beautiful name." Taeyong complimented and Doyoung nodded.

"Hyung, I think we should take a photo for Chenle's baby book." Jaehyun quipped to his husband and the lightbulb in Doyoung's brain lit up.

"Right, the baby book." Doyoung removed his gaze from Chenle and looked at Jaehyun, the alpha's dimples prominent.

"I can take the photo." Johnny piped up, taking out his phone.

"We should move out of the way." Yuta told the group, the adults and four children shuffling out of frame. The twins prepared their best smiles while Doyoung looked at Chenle with the softest eyes.

“Three, two, one.” Johnny counted down and the Jung-Kims posed with smiles, full of happiness and peace.

“Alright, now you can hold Chenle.” Doyoung told the group and they all gathered around the omega, Taeyong the first one to hold the sleeping baby. In the midst of the group cooing over Chenle and answering the kids’ questions, Doyoung and Jaehyun shared a tender kiss and pressed their foreheads together.

“I love you, Jung-Kim Dongyoung.” Jaehyun mumbled.

“I love you too, Jung-Kim Jaehyun.” After kissing each other a few more times, Doyoung got Chenle back and the Jung-Kims were left alone again to talk to Chenle about his home and how loved he will be. Even though Doyoung had to wait three hours, the twins were wet and Jaehyun was in his barista uniform, Chenle’s birth was perfect.

A week later, Doyoung and Chenle were discharged from the hospital and the family of five were on their way back to their three bedroom house, the sea world themed nursery ready for their newest addition. As soon as they entered the house, Jeno and Donghyuck pulled their dads and little brother to Chenle’s nursery, rambling about the plushies they chose and the four rocking chairs in the room.

“Alright, babies, papa will put you in your jammies while appa puts Chenle in the crib.” Doyoung chastised when it was 9pm, the twins having preschool the next day.

“Can we stay with Lele for a little while longer?” Donghyuck asked with a pout.

“Sorry sunshine but you have preschool tomorrow.” Jaehyun answered as he lifted both Jeno and Donghyuck up with strong arms. “Don’t you want to see Uncle Jungwoo?”

“And Jaemin, Renjun, and Yangyang?” Jeno added, yawning afterwards.

“I do.” Donghyuck yawned.

“You will get to see Chenle tomorrow after preschool.” Doyoung promised and the twins nodded.

“Okay appa.” Doyoung kissed each twin’s forehead before Jaehyun took them to their bedroom.

“Night night, Lele.” Jeno mumbled and fluttered his eyes shut, face pressed on Jaehyun’s shoulder. Chenle started fussing when Doyoung changed him, whimpering in hunger.

“Alright, baby, I will feed you.” Doyoung cooed, settling on the rocking chair and making Chenle latch on him. As he watched his baby relax against his chest, Doyoung was flashed back to when the twins were newborns, him and Jaehyun holding each twin and feeding them in alternating ways. Doyoung decided to stick with alternating with breastfeeding and bottle feeding.

“Well this looks familiar.” Doyoung looked up when he heard the remark, Jaehyun standing by the doorway with a soft smile.

“Shut up, Jaehyun.” The alpha merely laughed and he went to sit on his rocking chair, smiling down at his baby sleeping in Doyoung’s arms. “Jae, do you remember being in the nursery with the twins, feeding them with stars around us?”

“How could I forget?” Jaehyun took Chenle from Doyoung and settled the baby in his crib. “We were so worried about being bad parents to the twins.”

"And they grew up to be the most kind, caring and selfless boys." Jaehyun sat back down on the rocking chair and Doyoung leaned his head on Jaehyun's shoulder, lacing their hands together.

"I still can't believe this is our lives now, living in a quaint house in the States with our three sons." Jaehyun said as the two watched Chenle sleep in his crib.

"When I married you, I thought that I wouldn't be able to get my happy ending, as cheesy as it sounds. And thanks to you, Jae, I got my happy ending."

"It was all you, hyung."

"Fine, it's a combined effort." The two laughed quietly before Jaehyun pulled his husband into a tender kiss, the moonlight shining on them.

"I love you."

"I love you more, Jaehyun."

"I love you most." After kissing for a while, Jaehyun looked at the clock on the wall and realized it was almost 11pm. "We should sleep before Chenle takes up the night."

"Carry me then." Doyoung smiled when Jaehyun scowled cutely but the alpha complied, swooping Doyoung bridal style and carrying him to their bedroom, careful of Doyoung's healing c-section scar.

"Thank you for making me into a stronger person." Jaehyun mumbled, the two snuggled up together under the comforter.

"Thank you for being my rock through all of the hard times." Doyoung replied and the two were about to sleep before crying was heard through the baby monitor. "Your turn, Jae."

"Alright, baby." Jaehyun kissed Doyoung's forehead before going to feed Chenle formula milk. Doyoung took the baby monitor and looked at the tiny screen to see Jaehyun sing to Chenle as the alpha fed the newborn. Hearing Jaehyun's singing voice, Doyoung fell asleep with the baby monitor pressed against his ear.

He was content with his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, I had no idea when to finish this chapter and it ended here, good lord it sucks. So this is the final chapter then the epilogue is coming soon!
> 
> Sorry for those who wanted Jisung as the baby but I watched a series of videos of Chenle's relationships with Jeno, Haechan and Jaehyun and I had to. I just had to.
> 
> Next chapter is the epilogue and I have no idea if it will be B or C or maybe a new version. Look out for that sometime soon (no idea when updates are happening anymore).
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> UPDATE (070920): Epilogue will be a bit delayed due to me being in the United States and anticipate another chapter of My Boyfriend is My Boss!


	30. Sequel Announcement (NOT AN UPDATE)

Hello everyone! Sorry that this isn't the epilogue (it is almost done but my mum has been extremely strict regarding screen time right now) but I am back to announce that a sequel is happening! Unfortunately those updates will be more sparse as I am focusing on university.

The sequel will be about fifteen to twenty chapters and it will be oneshots ranging from fluff to romance to angst to crime. I will be taking suggestions for scenarios but I have decided which ones I would like to do. All chapters will be taking place after Chenle's birth but there is a possibility of some chapters taking place in between Doyoung's hospitalization and Jungkook's promotion to CFO.

If you have any scenario suggestions, hit me up in the comments or in cc and I will take them into consideration. Thank you for your patience and the epilogue will be up soon if I have time to finish it.

Have a great day!

EDIT (080520): I have various ideas for a sequel so whatever idea comes out of my head first will be the sequel. Sorry if it won't be like I promised.


	31. Epilogue: Fifteen Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to the epilogue of Without Even A Word, You Change Me. I did ask y’all to choose from four different scenarios and I decided to choose scenario C, the vow renewals. This one is full of floof, it will give you the feels~ and it will warm my shriveled old heart.
> 
> If you want to know about the ages of Doyoung and Jaehyun through the story: Doyoung was 23 and Jaehyun was 22 when they got married; Doyoung was 24 and Jaehyun was 23 when they had their twins; Doyoung was 28 and Jaehyun was 27 when they moved out of the Jung mansion; you can do the math of how old they are in this chapter.
> 
> Enough about that, enjoy the shitty epilogue and stay healthy everyone! Wear masks, wash your hands, and stay home!

When they moved to Chicago fifteen years ago, the Jung-Kims were finally free from their abusive elders and the intrusive media, living comfortably with a close knit group of friends and bright futures for their four children.

Their fourth child, a beautiful daughter, was born on Chenle's tenth birthday and as a birthday gift, Chenle got to name his younger sister with Jeno and Donghyuck. Jung-Kim Chaeyoung was the Jung-Kims' latest miracle.

Doyoung would always think that their current lives were just a dream, that he would wake up in the mansion with the security camera blinking in his direction and Jihoon bursting in with Junghwa’s demands for the day. Thankfully, his worries would diminish when one of his four babies would jump onto his bed to wake up him and Jaehyun every morning.

On this day, Doyoung and Jaehyun were renewing their marriage vows, marrying this time out of love. When it was their twentieth anniversary, Jaehyun prepared a romantic surprise for Doyoung and proposed with a simple gold band. Doyoung accepted the proposal and the two rings he had from their arranged marriage were thrown in the nearby river. Jaehyun's wedding ring was also thrown in that river.

The wedding was going to be in a small community centre in Chicago **(it was the time of outdoor weddings but the husbands didn't want to repeat their first wedding)** and the guest list was their friend group.

Johnny was officiating the wedding, Taeyong and Sicheng were the best men, Chenle was the ring bearer, Chaeyoung was the flower girl, and Jeno and Donghyuck were in the charge of the music, performing with their band, the Dreamies.

Doyoung wanted the wedding to be perfect but he knew that there will be some missteps because nothing ever goes as planned for the Jung-Kims. The best day of Doyoung's life was when Jaehyun claimed him as his mate but their vow renewals might take that crown.

"Chae, sweetie, put on the dress appa got you!" Doyoung called for his daughter exasperatedly, seeing his princess running around in her pajamas. The first misstep: Chaeyoung was misbehaving that morning.

"No appa, I want to build a castle!" Chaeyoung replied with a pout.

"But don't you want to throw flowers at appa and papa's wedding?"

"I don't want to, it might hurt the flower's feelings!" Doyoung sighed heavily and set down the dress to pick up Chaeyoung.

"Who told you that throwing flowers would hurt their feelings?" Chaeyoung giggled at Doyoung's concerned expression.

"Oppa!" Chaeyoung replied happily and Doyoung sighed again. Chaeyoung had eight oppas and it sounds like something all eight would say.

"Oppa is just joking, the flowers like to be on the ground. The flowers want to make the ground look pretty." Doyoung set down Chaeyoung and the toddler huffed. "Please wear the dress princess."

"Okay appa, because you said please." Chaeyoung lifted her arms and Doyoung smiled gently.

"Let's do it in your room, princess."

"Okay!" After changing Chaeyoung into her baby blue dress, Doyoung got ready in his suit, brushing his hair to hide the greys as he wasn't getting any younger.

"I can't wait to remarry him…" Although it was dumb, Jaehyun took Donghyuck and Chenle to Johnny and Taeil's house last night so they don't see each other before the ceremony. Jeno and Chaeyoung were with Doyoung and all four children were eager to see their dads marry out of love.

"Appa, the band equipment is ready at the community centre." Jeno piped up from the door, the nineteen year old holding an overeager Chaeyoung and his bass guitar.

"Thanks for letting me know, Jen. Are you two ready?" Doyoung asked, sliding on a Rolex watch Jaehyun got him when the omega started his job as a producer at Suh Records.

"More than ready!" Chaeyoung answered brightly, getting her cheeks squished by Jeno.

"Time to renew your vows!" Jeno added and Doyoung's jaw dropped.

"The vows…" Doyoung started and Jeno lifted an eyebrow.

"Did you forget to write your vows, appa?"

"No, I did write them…" Doyoung took out a thick wad of paper and the two kids dropped their jaws as well. "We would be there for ten hours."

"Appa, how much is that?" Chaeyoung asked with confusion.

"Twenty pages." Doyoung answered sheepishly.

"Appa, that is a novel." Jeno pointed out, getting a sigh from his appa.

"I don't know how to make it shorter. I just love your papa that much."

"First, that was sappy. Second, Chae and I can help."

"Yes we can!" Chaeyoung squealed with excitement.

"Alright, you two can help me. We have two hours until we need to reach there anyway. Taeyong hyung has it under control." Doyoung told the two and they gathered around Doyoung's bed to cut down his vows but make it meaningful and impactful enough for Jaehyun to cry.

At the community centre, the friend group was scattered around to finish preparations for the wedding. Taeyong, like the drill sergeant he was, got all of the adults and children to adjust everything for his best friend's wedding.

"Tae, you should slow down." Jonghyun chastised, steadying his boyfriend.

"I can't, this wedding has to be perfect for my Doie." Taeyong replied worriedly and Jonghyun shook his head.

"Yong, everything will be fine. We are all here to make this perfect for Doyoung and Yoonoh." Taeyong nodded and Jonghyun smiled gently. "Let's settle down and review the list."

As the boyfriends settled down at a table with their son, Kim-Lee Minki, the rest of the group were sitting around waiting for the Jung-Kims to start the ceremony. The Dreamies were at the stage, warming up their vocals and tuning their instruments.

"It's really sweet that Uncle Doyoung and Uncle Yoonoh are renewing their vows." Jaemin quipped to Renjun, the younger omega listening to the older doing vocal warm ups.

"Well it's because they had an arranged marriage." Renjun responded. "Jen told me that his grandmother married them to conceive Jeno and Donghyuck."

"I know that, Hyuckie talked about that in his life presentation in grade four, and eight, and ten." Renjun and Jaemin laughed afterwards, thinking back to their wild and fun childhood.

"School with the Dreamies was a wild ride."

"And it is only going to get better on our mini tour." Yangyang cut in, the beta wrapping an arm around Renjun's neck.

"We are just going to the regional competition in Rockford to represent our university. That isn’t a tour." Renjun pointed out.

"I like to be optimistic and say that it's a mini tour." Yangyang twirled his drumstick with his arm still on Renjun.

"Acceptable and get your arm off me or I'm chopping it." Yangyang only ruffled the omega's platinum hair and went to talk to Mark, who was tuning his guitar.

"Harsh, Injun." Jaemin said after seeing Yangyang retreat.

"Nah, that's just us." Renjun replied and he looked over at Jisung texting with a goofy smile on his face. "Your brother is texting with that dumb smile."

"He's talking to Chenle." Jaemin smiled softly at his little brother pressing his face against his phone. "Also you shouldn't judge because you have that same goofy smile when you message Donghyuck."

“Shut up, Kim-Wong Jaemin. You also have that dumb smile when you see Jeno.” Renjun flickered his eyes to Mark, who was busying himself with his guitar.

“Anyway, where are they?” As the Dreamies waited for an update from the Jung-Kim twins, Jaehyun was in the guest bedroom of Johnny and Taeil’s house, twirling the wedding ring he was going to put on Doyoung’s finger in a few hours. On the dresser table, there was a piece of paper filled with Jaehyun’s writing about how much he loved his omega.

"Papa! Jen told me that appa rewrote his vows and is ready to come to the community centre!" Donghyuck announced, peering into the room.

"Thanks for telling me, sunshine." Jaehyun responded and Donghyuck smiled brightly.

"Are you feeling alright, papa?"

"I'm fine, baby, it's just that I am really nervous."

"Well you married appa before, it shouldn't be any different." Donghyuck entered the room and sat down next to his nervous papa.

"It was orchestrated by your grandmother and it was one of the many awkward situations we were in." Jaehyun told Donghyuck, the teenager listening intently.

"True but no matter what, appa is going to cry during the vows. And I shouldn't be telling you this but appa wrote twenty pages of vows." Donghyuck lowered his voice dramatically to reveal Doyoung's situation.

“That is just your appa being the lyricist he is.”

“Papa, don’t worry, everything will be fine.” Donghyuck leaned his head on his papa’s shoulder, reading the piece of paper. As Jaehyun continued to twirl the ring in his hand, Chenle bounded into the room and stuck himself next to Jaehyun like glue.

“All of the guests are there and the Dreamies are ready to perform.” Chenle announced after texting Jisung for a few minutes. “We should head out now.”

“Let’s get you married, papa!” Donghyuck chirped and Jaehyun nodded.

“Let’s go.” Jaehyun mumbled and he got up with his sons. The alpha opened his hand to look at the ring but it wasn’t there. “Sunshine, Lele, have you seen your appa’s ring?”

“I haven’t seen it.” Chenle replied.

“Neither have I.” Donghyuck responded.

“Your appa is going to kill me.” Jaehyun breathed out and panic rose in the three boys.

“Where is the ring box?” Donghyuck went to the dressing table and opened multiple drawers as Chenle searched the floor. Jaehyun also started looking through the bedside drawers, thinking about Doyoung’s reaction if he found out about the missing ring.

Chenle was moving his hand around and the teenager felt a metal ring in his hand. Proudly, Chenle sat up and observed the gold ring with a curious expression. Engraved in the ring was his dads’ initials with a heart next to it: YO + DY <3.

"Papa, I found it!" Chenle exclaimed, standing up with the ring.

“Oh thank goodness.” Jaehyun sighed, giving Chenle a quick kiss on the forehead before putting the ring in the box Donghyuck provided. “Thank you, Lele.”

"You're welcome, papa!" Chenle got up on his feet and Jaehyun pocketed the ring box.

"Let's go, babies." Jaehyun got both of his sons to lead him to his Honda Civic and the three were off to the community centre, where Jaehyun would finally renew his vows with Doyoung. As they drove, Doyoung shot a text to the adults group chat and the group at the community centre promptly freaked out.

“The grooms are on their way!” Ten exclaimed to the group, who scrambled to sit in their assigned seating, the best men standing on either side of the stage, Johnny standing in the middle and the Dreamies going by their instruments.

“I will wait outside for them.” Mark piped up and the alpha left his guitar to go to the front doors, getting a ruffle in the hair by Johnny.

_‘It’s a sunny day, everyone’s in a good mood and this will be the vow renewal of the century.’_ Johnny thought as he looked over at Taeil, who was smiling softly at him. _‘We will see.’_ Mark walked towards the entrance, watching intently for the Jung-Kims.

“Princess, calm down.” Jeno chastised an excited Chaeyoung, who was bouncing in her carseat as Doyoung drove them to the community centre.

“Can’t, Jeno oppa, I will be throwing flowers!” Chaeyoung chirped in response.

“Leave her be, Nono, I tried calming her down since this morning.” Doyoung said to his eldest, getting Jeno to turn to the front.

“Alright, appa.” Jeno sighed and drifted his eyes to his nervous appa. “Appa, it will be fine. It’s just papa.”

“I don’t want to ruin this wedding. Your papa proposed to me to redo our vows and I don’t want him disappointed.”

“Papa will still love you no matter what. Come rain or shine, papa will marry you in any circumstances.”

“He did say that we would get married in a garbage can as long as we say our vows.” Doyoung laughed with Jeno, getting a confused noise from Chaeyoung.

“What’s funny?” Chaeyoung asked and that made the two men laugh harder.

“Nothing, sweetheart. Just something appa and oppa find funny.” Doyoung replied as he pulled up at the community centre, parking his car on the street nearby as the parking lot was full.

“We’re here!” Chaeyoung wriggled in her seat until Doyoung got out of the car to unbuckle her. Jeno brought a hand over his face to see Jaehyun’s car pull up behind them.

“Papa is here as well.” Jeno commented and Doyoung turned his head to see Jaehyun exit his car with Donghyuck and Chenle trailing after him.

“Yoon looks so handsome.” Doyoung sighed before he looked down to see Chaeyoung let go of his hand to run towards Mark. “Chae!”

“I got her, appa!” Donghyuck yelled as he passed his appa to get Chaeyoung quickly but the toddler was too fast for the teenager.

“Chaeyoung!” the Jung-Kims called for their youngest, running after the eager toddler. The sons were faster than the dads so they got to Chaeyoung before a passing garbage truck splashed a large puddle of water onto Doyoung and Jaehyun.

“Well fuck-” Doyoung swore under his breath, gripping Jaehyun’s hand tightly.

“Our suits are damaged.” Jaehyun breathed out and the alpha whipped his head to see Chaeyoung in Mark’s arms and the twins catching up to Chenle chastising the pouting toddler. “How long has Chaeyoung been misbehaving?”

“All morning, Yoon.” Doyoung sighed heavily and looked down at his muddy suit. “I don’t even have a change of clothes.”

“We do have our overnight clothes.” Jaehyun gestured to his car that had an overnight sack.

“Consisting of pajamas and sweatpants, Jung Yoonoh.”

“I would rather get married to you in pajamas over a suit.” Jaehyun cupped his omega’s cheek and kissed Doyoung softly. “I told you I would marry you in a garbage can if I could.”

“Fuck, I love you.”

“I love you more.” The two kissed again until their kids and Mark started complaining about how long they were taking. “Let’s get married, baby.”

“Let’s.” After taking out the overnight bag, Jaehyun led Doyoung to their kids and the family of six entered the community centre.

"Stay right there until appa and papa get ready." Doyoung scolded Chaeyoung, bringing the pouting toddler to a timeout chair Taeyong put by a corner.

"No fun looking at the wall~" Chaeyoung mumbled as Doyoung went towards Jaehyun, the alpha looking at Chaeyoung's back with worry.

"Making her stare at the wall before her dads' wedding." Jaehyun remarked.

"She's been misbehaving since this morning and I tried to ignore it." Doyoung and Jaehyun went into a changeroom to take off their suits, changing into the silk pajamas they prepared for their first night as remarried men.

“At least her aide is helping her in kindergarten.” Jaehyun replied, helping Doyoung with his pajama shirt.

“Button them, Yoonoh, not unbutton.”

“Oh, sorry.” Jaehyun took a step back and took in Doyoung's form, the omega now in his dark blue pajamas. “You look beautiful.”

“I am a forty plus year old man getting married in pajamas. I am not beautiful.” Doyoung was pulled into a gentle kiss, the omega’s hands covering the alpha’s cupping his cheeks.

“Kim Dongyoung, you are the most beautiful person I have ever met. I have been telling you the truth for the past twenty years.”

“Of course you would say that, you are my husband.” Doyoung replied.

“I would never lie to you, hyung.”

“And I would never lie that I scored a really hot husband.”

“You flatter me, baby.” Jaehyun opened the changing room door to look at the decorated door of the hall they were getting married in. Doyoung smiled softly seeing Chaeyoung talk animatedly with Taeyong and Sicheng talking to Chenle in rapid Chinese **(Chenle is proudly fluent in English, Korean and Chinese)**.

“I think we are ready to get married.” Doyoung took Jaehyun’s hand gently and the two grooms walked behind the best men, who turned around to hug the grooms gently.

“You two look amazing.” Taeyong commented genuinely.

“Thank you, hyung.” Jaehyun responded with a dimpled smile. Chaeyoung wrapped herself around Jaehyun’s leg and the alpha picked up the toddler with strong arms.

“Do you know what to do, princess?” Jaehyun asked gently to Chaeyoung.

“Spread the flowers on the floor while walking with Chenle oppa!” Chaeyoung replied eagerly.

“Good work, Chae.” Jaehyun gave Chaeyoung’s cheek a wet kiss, getting a giggle from the toddler.

“Thank you, papa!” Chaeyoung was set down and she ran to Chenle, who was holding the rings on a pillow. Doyoung watched his kids babbling about a topic he didn’t get until a hand slipped into his own. The omega looked over to Jaehyun giving him a dimpled smile.

“Let’s get married.” They faintly hear “Here Comes the Bride” and the doors open for Chenle and Chaeyoung to go down the aisle. Chenle looked towards Jisung, the younger having a soft smile the Jung-Kim realized only he got to see. Chenle snapped out of his daze when Chaeyoung started tossing petals.

“Small fistfuls, Chae.” Chenle chastised when a huge pile of flowers landed at the beginning.

“Okay, oppa.” Chaeyoung replied before throwing a smaller fistful on the ground.

“Chae is doing really well.” Doyoung mumbled to Jaehyun before sighing heavily when Chaeyoung stopped in the middle of the aisle. “Well shit.”

“Don’t have a meltdown, princess.” Jaehyun said to himself as he watched Chaeyoung stare at her empty basket.

“Princess, calm down-” Chenle started but he was cut off by Chaeyoung breaking down into tears.

“Appa!” Chaeyoung shouted, sitting on her bottom and flailing her legs.

“I got it.” Taeyong cut in, stopping Doyoung with a hand on the younger omega’s wrist.

“Okay hyung.” Doyoung said softly and Taeyong entered the hall to kneel in front of Chaeyoung.

“Sweetie, it’s okay.” Taeyong mumbled softly.

“But there are no more petals! I didn’t do a good job!” Chaeyoung whined in response.

“It wasn’t because there weren’t enough petals. It was because the path was too long.” Taeyong looked up at his friends and they were all smiling at Chaeyoung, who was sniffling. “Wasn’t she great, everyone?”

“Yeah!” Donghyuck cheered and the group clapped, getting Chaeyoung to get up on her feet and jump happily.

“Let’s go, princess.” Chenle said, taking Chaeyoung’s tiny hand and bringing them to the stage, standing by the steps with small smiles. Taeyong got up from the aisle and stood on the stage as well, waving at Jonghyun and Minki, the toddler waving back at his appa. Sicheng entered the hall afterwards, following the petals Chaeyoung tossed before standing on the stage as well.

“Ready, hyung?” Jaehyun asked Doyoung, linking their arms together as “Here Comes the Bride” played again.

“For you, Jung? Always.” Doyoung replied before the two started walking down the aisle, suited in their best pajamas they got at a clearance sale at Macy’s. More than a dozen bright smiles were in their direction as they got on the stage and faced each other.

“You may be seated.” Johnny started and the group sat down on the plastic chairs. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the vow renewals of Jung Yoonoh and Kim Dongyoung, who have been going strong for twenty one years. Although their marriage started with a billion won check and a misdiagnosis, those aspects created a long lasting relationship filled with love, friendship, and strength.”

“And today, Yoonoh and Dongyoung will be marrying out of love in their pajamas.” Johnny continued but he wasn’t looking at either Jaehyun or Doyoung. He was looking at Taeil, the omega staring back at him with a fond smile. That was when Johnny realized that he wanted to marry Taeil all over again. But that wasn’t the focus for now.

“Yoon, you can start with your vows.” Johnny told Jaehyun and the younger alpha took out the piece of paper from his pajama pocket. He had been memorizing that cursed piece of paper for the past twenty four hours but looking at Doyoung, he couldn’t get the words out of his mouth.

“Kim Dongyoung, my omega, the father to my children, the most beautiful person I had the pleasure of loving…” Jaehyun started, feeling the tears in his eyes. “It has been twenty two years since I met you in the mansion, when my mother introduced us and said that we were getting married. My family would get an heir, your family would get a payday, that was what my mother negotiated.”

“I knew what I was getting into when I went into the mansion that day, my mother found me a fertile omega to have children with and I would have to marry him against my will. But I made a promise that I would never love that omega that walked through those double doors. That was the only promise I was so glad I broke. Because I fell in love with a wonderful, kind and adoring person.” Jaehyun continued shakily, seeing Doyoung’s eyes fill with tears.

“Even with our multiple obstacles, fights, and touches with death, we endured everything together and we are still standing. With our amazing friends and four beautiful children.” Jaehyun looked towards his children, all four having fond smiles on their faces. “I love you with all of my heart, hyung, and I will never regret loving and mating you.” There wasn’t a single dry eye in the room after Jaehyun’s vows.

“You weren’t supposed to make me cry, Jung Jaehyun.” Doyoung laughed, sparkling eyes meeting Jaehyun’s. “I mean, Jung Yoonoh.”

“You can call me whatever.” Jaehyun cut in, getting everyone to laugh.

“Alright, whatever.” Doyoung took out his piece of paper and Jaehyun took a glimpse of it with his misty eyes.

“Hyuckie told me your vows were as long as a novel.” Jaehyun quipped and Doyoung drifted his eyes to Donghyuck, who smiled innocently.

“Our sunshine loves to annoy me.” Doyoung brought himself back to his vows, which was shortened to a page by Jeno and Chaeyoung, and looked into his alpha’s eyes again. “Jung Jaehyun, Jung Yoonoh, Jay, Jeffrey, my love. Never, in a million years, I would have thought I would have gotten married at such a young age to the richest bachelor of Seoul. I meticulously planned my future when I was a child and our marriage threw that plan out of the window.”

“Instead of getting my PhD, I became a music producer and I got to release some songs. Instead of marrying at thirty, I got married at twenty three. Instead of having one child, I have four wonderful babies. Instead of living in a one bedroom apartment in Seoul, I am living in a four bedroom house in Chicago with you and our kids.” Doyoung continued his vows, eyes never leaving Jaehyun’s.

“I would have been so furious that my life plan was derailed by something as simple as marriage and I was furious. That I had to give up everything to become a house husband and bear children for a person I didn’t love. But after I married you, everything changed and I found myself happy by this sudden course change.”

“You showed me the world even though we were trapped in a large mansion, you showed me that it was okay to dream and follow your heart, and you showed me that I am worth loving.” Doyoung blinked away his tears and took a deep breath, memories of their marriage reeling through him. “Thank you for making me see the true beauty of life and thank you for loving me. I love you so much, Jung Yoonoh.”

“I love you too, hyung.” Jaehyun replied before the two kissed, getting noises of complaint from the audience.

"You're supposed to kiss when I tell you to!" Johnny complained and the group laughed.

"Sorry hyung." the grooms responded.

"May we have the rings, Chenle?" Johnny, Jaehyun and Doyoung looked over at Chenle presenting the rings on the pillow.

"I am so happy for you, appa, papa." Chenle remarked with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you, Lele." Jaehyun replied in a small voice, taking the rings from the pillow with Doyoung.

"Now you two can present the rings as a sign of your love and fidelity." Johnny told the grooms. "Doyoung, you can go first."

"Jaehyun, receive this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity." Doyoung started, taking Jaehyun's left hand and sliding a simple gold band on the ring finger.

"Oh come on guys!" the group loudly complained as Jaehyun pulled Doyoung into another kiss.

"Sorry!" Doyoung pulled away from the kiss and Jaehyun took the omega's left hand.

"Doyoung, receive this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity." Jaehyun mumbled, sliding a gold band on Doyoung's finger, above the engagement ring.

"Thirty more seconds!" Johnny cut in when the grooms kissed again. "Doyoung! Jaehyun!"

"Sorry hyung." Jaehyun and Doyoung apologized again.

“Let me at least announce it!” Johnny said exasperatedly but there was a huge smile on his face. Taking a deep breath, Johnny directed his misty eyes to his best friends. “I pronounce you both husbands again. You may resume kissing!”

With a wide smile, Doyoung pulled Jaehyun into a kiss, the omega yelping when Jaehyun lifted him up. Loud cheering and applause filled the room as the two kissed, happiness in the air. After a few kisses, Doyoung was set down and the grooms faced the audience to smile brightly at them.

“Alright, let’s head to the other hall for food and we will come back here to hang out and dance.” Johnny announced and the group filed out towards the other hall, the Jung-Kims following behind.

The dining hall contained one large table, stretched across the area, and two dozen chairs surrounded the table. Each family sat together at the table and food was served by a caterer Doyoung booked three days before. Chatter filled up the room like normal, discussions about school, future plans and work going around the group. When the food cleared up, Johnny, Sicheng and Taeyong made toasts and everyone went back to the wedding room.

“We will be performing our newest piece, Puzzle Piece, for the first dance.” Donghyuck said into the mic and the Dreamies started playing the piece Jeno worked on with Jaemin. Doyoung and Jaehyun went on the makeshift dance floor and started swaying together, pressing their foreheads together and reveling in the fact that they were freshly married again. The rest of the group surrounded the floor and watched the grooms sway, smiles on everyone’s faces.

After the song ceased, Mark plugged in an iPod that played songs for slow dancing and the floor filled up, couples swaying and the kids dancing awkwardly. The grooms only focused on each other but they agreed to do a family dance with their four kids **(helpfully suggested by Chaeyoung)**. Johnny and Taeil were the only ones not dancing, content with watching their friends.

“Doyoung and Yoonoh’s vow renewals was a nice surprise.” Taeil remarked, snuggled against Johnny’s chest. “Two people who love each other so much that they renewed their marriage vows.” Johnny decided to tell Taeil about his thoughts about renewing their vows after contemplating about it since the ceremony started.

“It got me thinking…” Johnny started, getting Taeil to face him. “We got married against our will in a rush and I want to renew our vows. We didn’t marry out of love and over those twenty years, I realized how much I adore you and how much I love and cherish you.”

“You want to renew our vows?” Taeil asked surprisingly, feeling a small smile on his face.

“Of course. I love you, Moon Taeil, and I want to put a beautiful ring on your finger, not see the first rings my dad picked out.” Johnny left a tender kiss on Taeil’s forehead, getting a wider smile from the omega. “What do you say, hyung?”

“I would love nothing more, Seo Youngho.” Taeil brought Johnny into a soft kiss, the two eldest in their own world. “I will be proposing though, look forward to it.”

“I don’t mind at all.” Johnny's arm was tugged and the alpha looked down to see Chaeyoung squeeze in between him and Taeil. Naturally, the couple started cooing over the toddler and ruffling her short hair.

The reception winded down when the pattering sounds of rain started, the wedding cake being served amongst the group. It wasn't over the top and extremely sweet like their first wedding cake and Doyoung was satisfied with the results. His kids weren’t sweet tooths thankfully **(even though all four of them made Doyoung crave gummy bears)**. The rain got harder when the wedding was over, concerning both Jaehyun and Doyoung.

“The rain is falling pretty hard.” Doyoung mumbled when he looked at the window, seeing trees being tilted by the harsh winds.

“Yeah, I don’t think it’s possible for us to go to the motel.” Jaehyun added. The grooms were sitting on the stage after the wedding, the only families left were the Jung-Kims and the Seo-Moons. “We can do a more extravagant honeymoon soon.”

“Chae is too young, Yoonoh, she needs her dads.”

“Jeno and Donghyuck are old enough to take care of her. If not them, we have all of our friends.” Jaehyun assured the omega. A loud crash of thunder made the grooms jump, seeing some trees fall outside. Doyoung got a lapful of Chaeyoung and the omega started comforting the shaking toddler, Jaehyun running a comforting hand through Chaeyoung’s hair.

"Can you not go, appa?" Chaeyoung mumbled in Doyoung’s shoulder. “I want you and papa to stay.”

“But won’t your oppas take care of you?” Doyoung asked gently, hugging his daughter close.

“Oppas can but appa and papa can protect me from the scary noises.”

“Alright, appa and papa will stay with you.” Jaehyun told the toddler, who nodded. “Looks like Chaeyoung wants to go home, hyung.”

“Same here, princess.” Doyoung agreed, standing up with Chaeyoung in his arms.

“You’re heading home?” Johnny asked, approaching the grooms with Taeil holding his hand.

“Yeah, it is past Chae’s bedtime and the storm outside is horrible.” Jaehyun replied.

“You do look ready to go to bed.” Doyoung and Jaehyun belatedly realized that they were still in their pajamas.

“Very funny, hyung.” Doyoung quipped and he turned to his three sons, who were playing a game on Donghyuck’s phone with Mark. “Boys, it’s time to go home!”

“Okay, appa.” Jeno responded and the Jung-Kim boys were up immediately.

“What about the honeymoon?” Donghyuck asked, patting Chaeyoung’s back.

“We will do one later, sunshine, just not now.” Doyoung answered. “We will save up for a nicer one soon.”

“Like a week in Hawaii?” Chenle suggested.

“Or maybe a few days in Niagara Falls?” Donghyuck added.

“We will plan later, babies.” Jaehyun said, ruffling Chenle’s hair. They said goodbye to the Seo-Moons and they drove both cars back to their cozy home, ready to melt in their beds. The Jung-Kim boys retreated to their rooms, Jaehyun carried a sleeping Chaeyoung to her bedroom and Doyoung promptly collapsed on his bed. He had the wedding of his dreams despite multiple mishaps and he was elated.

The rain continued to bang against the window as Doyoung got up and walked to his princess' bedroom to see what was taking Jaehyun so long. The omega shuffled to the door and smiled at the sign, reading Chaeyoung's name in English and Korean.

_"You're my missing puzzle piece, finally I solved it."_ Doyoung heard singing from the other side of the door and he opened it to see his alpha hugging a scared Chaeyoung, the toddler shaking in Jaehyun's embrace.

_"You filled every piece of my heart, even the scarred part of it to the fullest."_ Jaehyun continued, trying to remember the lyrics for his princess. Doyoung leaned against the door and his mind reeled through the times Jaehyun sang to him after waking up from a nightmare.

_"And somehow, you’ve become my everything."_ Doyoung sang, getting Jaehyun's soft dimpled smile and Chaeyoung's sigh of content. The omega sat on the other side of the bed and ran a hand through Chaeyoung's hair.

_"My missing puzzle piece."_ Doyoung and Jaehyun chorused together, their voices blending in together like normal. The husbands heard shuffling as they continued to sing Jeno's song, their three sons settling on Chaeyoung's tiny bed and joining their dads. _"So that we won’t lose each other, my missing puzzle piece…"_

"Papa, can I sleep in your bed?" Chaeyoung mumbled in Jaehyun's embrace after the song was over.

"Of course." Jaehyun responded and looked towards his forever. "How about all six of us can fit on our bed?"

"I would love that." Doyoung agreed, ruffling Chenle's hair fondly. The family of six went to the master bedroom and somehow fit onto Doyoung and Jaehyun's queen sized bed **(Jaehyun was tethering on the edge of the bed but he was content)**.

"Goodnight babies." Jaehyun mumbled, kissing Donghyuck's head. The four kids fell asleep quickly on their dads' bed, Chaeyoung was happily squished on Chenle's chest and each twin was snuggling each dad.

"I love my babies." Doyoung said, running a hand through Jeno's brown locks. The omega looked up at Jaehyun and smiled softly. "All five of them."

"My five babies." Jaehyun leaned over Donghyuck and Chenle to kiss Doyoung softly. "I love you."

"I love you more." Doyoung fired back quietly.

"I love you most." Jaehyun settled his head on the pillow and closed his eyes, his arm stretched by the headboard. Doyoung took Jaehyun's hand and kissed it chastely, watching his alpha fall asleep with love.

_'Twenty two years ago, I never expected to marry the richest bachelor in Seoul. I had a carefully planned layout of my future and our engagement ripped it into pieces.'_ Doyoung thought, loving eyes looking at his husband and children sleeping peacefully after a happy day.

_'Jung Yoonoh, my beautiful husband, changed me without even saying a word. The love he gave me, the four children he blessed me with, the amount of obstacles he went through just to make me happy, he loved me before I could love myself.'_

_'Thank you for everything, thank you for loving me, and thank you for giving me a life worth living. I love you, Jung-Kim Yoonoh.'_ Doyoung kissed Jaehyun's hand again before closing his eyes, a soft smile etched on his face.

Every day for twenty two years, Jaehyun never failed to make Doyoung feel special, feel loved and feel like a human being. Doyoung needed a hand to hold through Junghwa's abuse and Jaehyun always offered his own.

Every day for twenty two years, Doyoung never failed to make Jaehyun feel like he was worth it, feel strong and feel loved. Jaehyun needed someone to teach him to be strong and Doyoung was the one who gave him that push.

Life had fucked with them on multiple occasions but at the end, they fought through it together for each other, for their kids, for their happiness. Thanks to those obstacles, they were finally happy.

And that was okay to Kim Dongyoung and Jung Yoonoh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long A/N Alert: I am so, so sorry that the epilogue took almost two months to complete. In July, I was in the States to see my dad and writer's block hit me hard so I couldn't upload. Also multiple bombs have been dropped this week: my dad has been sick for a while (it's a bacterial infection, not COVID thank god), my family is getting evicted in November and the icing on top was Hongbin's departure from VIXX. My mental health is seriously fucked up right now and the sequel is not happening until I get my shit together.
> 
> On another note, thank you so much for joining me on this rollercoaster called Without Even A Word, You Change Me during corona time, it has been a wild journey. I almost always abandon a chaptered fic but this monster was not going to be abandoned, nope not today. I had a plan for a sequel and I started making mood boards for each chapter of this story but my personal life is not letting that happen right now.
> 
> Special thanks to cowboy rats (my six friends) and you, amazing reader, for supporting me through this writing process. Thanks grandma for being a shitty mother in law (inspired Junghwa), thanks grandpa for being the only nice person to my mother (inspired Jaesook), and thanks mom and dad for having a rollercoaster of a marriage.
> 
> Anyway it's 3am and I have an orientation with my university in the evening. Thanks again for reading and see you next time!


	32. The Sequel Is Up!!

Hello everyone, it is your local NCTzen who made the dumb decision to make a sequel of her most popular fanfic. And yes, the sequel is finally here because my brain told me to do so! Click on the link provided to see my newest story, [With You, Life is Beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021998), and enjoy a fluffy fic focused on our favourite family, the Jung-Kims!

Thank you for supporting WEAWYCM and have a lovely day! (I have a math workshop at 9am, I should really sleep lmao)


	33. A Few Notes

Hii fellow readers, it's vixxsparalleluniverse and since NCT has added Shotaro and Sungchan, I have decided to incorporate them in this story as best as I can:

Shotaro will be Yuta and Sicheng's second adopted kid and Renjun's younger brother by 15 years (yes I know they're the same age but it's hard adding new characters).  
Sungchan will replace Chaeyoung as Jaehyun and Doyoung's fourth kid and Jeno, Donghyuck and Chenle's younger brother (I will be leaving the conclusion tho so don't really regard it as part of the main storyline).

I hope these changes are good and hopefully they will make cute appearances in this story's sequel: With You, Life is Beautiful. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Scream at me about this chaptered fic or any of my works at [cc](https://curiouscat.me/haechansmoles) and comments are much appreciated as I love replying to them!  
> twt: @rovixwrites
> 
> Copyright  
> © 2020 @vixxsparalleluniverse


End file.
